Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse
by chadtayor020
Summary: Sequel to The Story of Soon the Time Patroller. Pearl is not your typical Majin girl, but when she's chosen to defend history, she'll do everything she can to complete her mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse**

 **Chapter 1: A Test Passed and a Saiyan Defeated**

Pearl wasn't your typical Majin. Most Majins were brightly colorful and always looking for the next meal to eat or game to play. Pearl however, wasn't. She had dark grey skin, purple eyes and markings on her face, and a more…reserved personality she liked to think. Most people regarded Majins as being fun to be around, but having all the brainpower as a gumball. While Pearl could be fun when she wanted to be, she was more intelligent than…almost every other Majin out there. She simply had to be, she wasn't as powerful as most Majins were, the average power level of a Majin at birth was usually in the four-digit range, Pearl barely broke 100. Her parents did all they could to make her stronger, but Pearl's heart was never in it, she didn't want to be strong just to be strong. Her mother, Buudikka, encouraged her though, and in time Pearl found a reason to become stronger.

Which led to her being here, in the past, at the original Majin Buu's house. Pearl carefully snuck close and peeked inside a window. _There he is! Majin Buu!_ Pearl could sense his power, even though Majin Buu was quietly reading a book. This was a special assignment for Pearl, to test whether she could be stealthy in the past to avoid changing history. "Wow, this place sure brings back great memories, doesn't it?" Hercule Satan declared, "I was already surprised when you said you built a house, Buu, but then I saw the place!" Pearl was a little envious herself, she couldn't materialize much of anything, the biggest thing she ever made with her Majin Magic was a frying pan.

Buu however wasn't paying much attention, too engrossed in reading his book. _I wonder what he's reading?_ Pearl wondered, and tapped a button on her scouter, the Time Patrol gave all Time Patrol Academy students the latest scouters to help them on their missions. Pearl's scouter zoomed in and Pearl read the book. _Oh my,_ Pearl almost giggled out loud, _so that's the book that helped our species get started…_ "Hmm…" Buu finally acknowledged Hercule, then read aloud, "Margaret said, 'Hee hee! Stop, that tickles! Mom will be home soon. But Bob took her hand and…" Buu stopped, confused. "Hercule! Hercule!"

Hercule came over and asked, "What is it, Buu?" Buu asked, "What this word mean?" Hercule looked at the book and read the page, "Let me see… Wait! What are you reading?! Where did you find this!?" "Buu take it from Hercule's room," Buu bluntly stated. Hercule was trying to think of what to say, "B-Buu, y-you shouldn't be reading this…" The Original Majin was confused and asked, "Buu shouldn't? Why not?" Hercule quickly said, "Y-You'll understand when you're older. J-Just give it back now, okay?" Buu turned away from Hercule and stubbornly said, "No." "C-come on, please?" Hercule begged. _Wow, and I thought that I had it rough learning about sexuality on my own,_ Pearl thought. "Buu say no!" Buu said and reached high to keep the book out of Hercule's reach. Hercule looked like he was about to choke in surprise. "Buu want to read," Buu insisted. "A-All right… If you want to read, then read," Hercule said, giving up.

"Uh, anyway, food is ready, so maybe we should eat first alright? Y-Yeah, let's do that!" Hercule said. _Ah, now I see, it's a trick,_ Pearl realized. Buu's stomach growled and he said, "Food? Mm, that sound good." Hercule wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked back to the kitchen, leaving Buu to wonder aloud, "Lovey-dovey…"

Pearl watched from the window quietly, when all of a sudden she got a message on her scouter, "One incoming report. Upon assessment of a situation, I have concluded that…" "Just wait one minute!" the robot on the other end was interrupted by the voice of Elder Kai. _Does this mean…_ "Wh-what was that for?!" the robot asked. Elder Kai ignored the robot and said, "You've been specifically chosen for that critical mission!" Pearl pumped her fists in the air when she heard the news, she almost yelled out loud she was so excited! "Now go out there and do it!" Elder Kai ordered. Pearl immediately pulled the scroll out of her vest and flew off, straight to Conton City.

 _AGE: 852_

Pearl happily flew through the skies of Conton City, past the buildings, between the mountains, and even in front of the massive Dragon hovering in the sky above it. _I DID IT! I WAS CHOSEN! When Kenshiro comes back, I'm going to thank him so good!_ Pearl wouldn't have made it this far without the help of her Earthling boyfriend, Kenshiro. At the Academy, Pearl aced all written exams, but barely passed the physical ones, while Kenshiro had the opposite problem. The two of them helped each other out, and soon were among the Time Patroller Academy's top students. Studying turned to romance, and the two of them had been sharing an apartment with a Namekian named Barit for the last four months now. It was all paying off! Pearl happily flew down into the Shopping district of Conton City and waved at her fellow Patrollers. Then she saw her, the Supreme Kai of Time, waving her over. _Bring it on,_ Pearl thought with a confident smile.

"Welcome home!" the Supreme Kai of Time greeted Pearl. "It's great to be here, Supreme Kai of Time-sama," Pearl greeted. The Supreme Kai of Time chuckled and said, "Great news! You've been chosen for that big mission! Congrats!" Pearl rubbed her head tentacles shyly, she couldn't believe this day was here! She looked around, and didn't see any sign of the Elder Kai though. "Oh, cheer up. The Supreme Kai of Time has graciously appeared to give her best wishes after all. I mean really. Don't you think you're being a bit cold," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "T-thank you, Supreme Kai of Time-sama, but…where's the Elder Kai?" Pearl asked. "Oh, so you're looking for the old man? When he heard you passed the test, he went off somewhere in a hurry. Why don't you go and look for him?" "Maybe I will," Pearl said.

The Supreme Kai of Time told her, "You know what? I'm pretty sure that he was the happiest to hear about your success!" Pearl smiled and said, "Thank you, I think I'll go look for the Elder Kai now." "The old man ran off that way. He may have headed for that building over there with the light blue roof. Somebody must've seen something. You should try asking around. Hurry up now! There's no time to waste," the Supreme Kai of Time said. Pearl was about to start flying when the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Oh! That reminds me! Even if you're in a hurry, you can't fly yet! I saw you flying about! Don't make me warn you again! It's dangerous to be flying recklessly like that! You need to get your Flying License before you can fly in Conton City!" "Oopsy," Pearl said, powering down, _forgot I didn't have my license yet. Guess I have to start running._

Pearl ran to the building the Supreme Kai of Time pointed at and saw an Earthling with spiky black hair, blue gi pants, black shoes, the top of Tien's Gi, and Bardock's Armbands on. "Hey, Tufu, have you seen the Elder Kai?" Pearl asked. "You're looking for the Elder Kai?" Tufu said, "He was walking down this road just a little bit ago, but then he suddenly let out a huge yell and took off. Do you know the Clothing Shop over there? He went down the road just past it. Ask around there if you can't find him. Somebody must've seen where he went. He's usually quite a boisterous old man, but he seemed a bit exhausted today. I wonder what happened…" "Thanks, see you later Tufu!" Pearl said as she ran to the Clothing Shop. _Speaking of clothes… I hope the Elder Kai doesn't get creepy…_ She wasn't a fan of the top, she didn't like showing off so much to everyone, she would've preferred to wear her Light Heart Suit, but Patroller Academy students had to wear their uniform, and Pearl was so excited about her mission she forgot to change.

Pearl reached the Clothing Shop, but no Elder Kai. "Hello," a pink haired Saiyan in a green gi said, "Why are you wandering around liked that?" "I'm looking for Elder Kai," Pearl said. "Oh. I saw him walking down the road yelling out that he was busy. I thought he was headed for the Academy but… He suddenly took off running towards the Reception Area, but he fell over. I hope he's all right. That was a pretty nasty spill. The Reception Area is just below the yellow roof over there. My name's Chicori by the way." "Thanks, Chicori," Pearl said, and headed for the Reception Area. She looked all around, still no Elder Kai. _Where could he be?_

Pearl saw an orange female Majin in a blue sports bra and white gi pants with yellow boots and gloves and remembered her name, "Kunel, did you see the Elder Kai come by?" "Huh? Pearl? You want to know where the Elder Kai went? He left the Reception Area and took off towards the Time Nest. The Time Nest is just past that gate, like you don't already know," Kunel answered. "Thanks, Kunel, see you later," Pearl said, and ran off to the Time Nest. Pearl was amazed as she ran up the stairway leading to the Time Nest, before her training at the Time Patroller Academy and the extra training with Kenshiro, she would have been struggling to run up all those stairs.

Right in front of the entrance to the Time Nest stood the Elder Kai, looking impatient, "You're late! Where've you been wandering about all this time?!" "I'm sorry Elder Kai-sama, but I was busy looking for you," Pearl explained. "Hm? You're saying it was my fault? Stop blaming your failings on others, you young punk!" "Yes sir!" Pearl stood straight and yelled. Elder Kai took a deep breath and calmed down a little, "Ahem! Now listen up! You've been chosen for a very special mission! This is a great honor! You'll be only the second elite member to ever do this!" _Elite member… I can't wait to tell everyone back home!_ "Your job is to travel to eras where changes in history have been made, and fix any errors that may have occurred. However! You still have much to learn! First you should learn from the wisdom of those that have gone before you!

"Once a change has been made to history, it becomes easier for subsequent changes to be made to it as well. So head out to these eras where changes in history have been made and do what you can to right the wrongs that have been done! Okay, off you go…" the Elder Kai finished talking just as the Supreme Kai of Time arrived, "Hey there! Wait just a moment!" Elder Kai looked to her and said, "Why if it isn't the Supreme Kai of Time… And here I was just about to take matters into my own hands, too." The Supreme Kai of Time walked over to him and said, "There's no need for such hostility! I have come here to make sure that our agent is ready!" "Oh, you don't say… In that case, welcome," Elder Kai said, "Yes, maybe she should be tested first." He turned his attention back to Pearl and said, "Come see me after you've passed the Supreme Kai of Time's test. Your first job will be waiting for you."

"I understand," Pearl said, "I'm ready whenever, Supreme Kai of Time-sama." "Alright then, let's go," the Supreme Kai of Time said, and with a wave of her hands, teleported Pearl to an abandoned Archipelago. "Alright then, if you can handle all the Saibamen here, then you'll be ready for your mission," Supreme Kai of Time said. She threw down some seeds onto the ground, and Saibamen started sprouting form the ground. Pearl saw the first Saibamen and quickly dispatched it with a flurry of punches before kicking it into the ground. She flew back just in time to avoid the second one's Saibabeam and blasted it with a large ki ball before curling into a ball and slamming into it, sending the Saibaman slamming into a tree hard enough to break it's back. Pearl blocked the third Saibaman's claw slashes and seized her opportunity to punch it in its throat, making it gag before Pearl destroyed it with another ki ball. The fourth Saibaman tried to fly away, and Pearl quickly flew after it. Putting on a quick boost of speed, she kicked it right on the top if it's head, hard enough to slice it in half.

 _Kenshiro was right, their bulbous heads really are their greatest weakness…_ Pearl thought. That was when another Saibaman grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the ocean. Pearl was barraged with ki balls before she quickly flew back. "Ow! How many are there?" she asked and checked her scouter. Six more Saibamen. Pearl knew what to do though, she had trained for this. Pearl gathered up her power and blasted a massive ki blast all around her, knocking the Saibamen back. She focused her power again and then pointed two fingers up in the air, "Giant Storm!" A massive explosion tore through the area, leaving a lot of dead Saibamen in its wake. Pearl's scouter went off and she saw six more Saibamen. Pearl unleashed another Giant Storm, destroying the Saibamen easily. _This is just too easy…_

"The test isn't over yet!" the Supreme Kai of Time declared, and Pearl sensed a larger ki signature approaching. A large red Namekian with black muscles and pure white eyes approached, he was shirtless and only wore white gi pants and shoes. "Flute here has generously agreed to help test you. If you can beat him, then you are ready for your mission," the Supreme Kai of Time said. Flute bowed to Pearl and said, "Don't hold back." "I won't, Flute-san," Pearl promised. Flute flew at Pearl and went for a kick, Pearl nimbly dodged it and grabbed Flute from behind. She pounded the red Namekian's head then stretched back and slammed her knees into his back. Pearl unleashed a Full Powered Energy Wave, but Flute jumped back in time to dodge it, then hit her with a Light Grenade.

Pearl took an elbow to the face from Flute, but then flew down and focused her power, "Kamehameha!" a pink Majin Kamehameha Wave hit Flute hard, opening up his stomach for Pearl to slam both her feet into. Flute threw up some, but then blasted lasers from his eyes and knocked Pearl back. Flute reached out with his elastic Namekian arm and grabbed Pearl and drew her in and punched her hard in her stomach. Pearl wouldn't be denied though as she grabbed his fist and blasted purple ki from her mouth into his face, knocking the large Namekian out. The Supreme Kai of Time came over and healed Flute and Pearl, "That was awesome! Thank you for your help, Flute! And Pearl, I'm convinced. Glad I can leave the Patrol in capable hands. Time for your mission!" With another wave of her hands, the Supreme Kai of Time sent Flute and Pearl back to Conton City.

"She's ready to go," the Supreme Kai of Time told the Elder Kai. "Alright then," the Elder Kai said, and turned to Pearl, "This'll be your first Time Patrol. Make sure you follow the example that your peers have set for you out there!" The Elder Kai handed Pearl a Scroll, and she was off.

 _AGE: 761_

Raditz nimbly blocked all of Goku's attacks as Piccolo charged up. He then kicked back Goku and blasted him with his Saturday Crash. Raditz quickly reached his younger brother and grabbed his torn gi top, "Die!" Raditz yelled as he prepared for the kill. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled, seizing his chance. Raditz saw the attack coming, and a purple aura surrounded him and he dodged it! Raditz blasted Piccolo and Goku could only yell, "Piccolo!" Raditz's scouter went off, and a bright light appeared. Pearl had arrived. Then fell on her butt. "Ow," Pearl said, standing up and rubbing her rear, _forgot to get ready for flight. Stupid!_ Pearl then remembered where she was and got ready to fight. Raditz smiled as the purple aura surrounded him and blasted at Pearl and Goku with Double Sunday. "No matter how much trash there is, it's still trash!" "Pot calling the kettle black," Pearl muttered. "Hey, can I get your help?" Goku asked. "Sure," Pearl told him, then her scouter went off.

"Is this what you want? Hey! Can you even hear us?" Elder Kai said through the scouter. "Yes," Pearl said, then blocked a kick from Raditz. "We'll communicate with you this way from the Time Nest to give you advice," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "Thanks," Pearl said before dodging a punch from Raditz, allowing Goku to kick him in his back. Pearl saw her chance and blasted purple ki out her mouth, sending Raditz back. "Your entrance was really darn lousy by the way," the Elder Kai said, "But we can talk about that later. Here Goku and Piccolo were supposed to work together to defeat that nasty turd Raditz." "Yeah, but he's stronger than before," Pearl pointed out. "You have to defeat Raditz so that Goku and Piccolo can finish him off!" Elder Kai ordered. "Understood," Pearl said. Pearl blasted a ki ball right at Raditz, and followed up by grabbing him from behind and knocking on his head before pulling back and slamming her knees into his back.

Goku turned to Piccolo and asked him, "Piccolo, are you alright?" Piccolo got up and said, "Heh… I won't allow myself to die before the entire world bows to me." _Wow, he really was evil in the past. Soon-sensei never said anything about that…_ "Listen," Piccolo said, "I only have one more of those left in me! It needs to count, so you have to hold him still!" "Got it!" Goku agreed. Piccolo yelled towards Pearl as she struggled to block a barrage of blows from Raditz, "And you! I don't know who you are, but defend me with your life until I'm ready!" "Got it!" Pearl yelled.

Goku saw a chance and hit Raditz with a Kamehameha Wave. Pearl then kicked Raditz in his face before hitting him with a quick Majin Kamehameha Wave. Raditz yelled out and hit them with a Weekend blast. Pearl and Goku were knocked back, but Pearl wasn't as badly hurt and responded with her own Energy Wave, knocking Raditz back. Pearl saw that Piccolo was ready and told Goku, "Grab him now!" Goku quickly grabbed Raditz in a Full Nelson Hold and yelled, "Now, Piccolo! Do it!" "What are you doing?!" Raditz yelled. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared. His beam pierced through Goku and Raditz, Goku laughing at his and Piccolo's victory while Raditz could only yell, "DAAMMMNNN IIIIIIITTTTTT!" Pearl quickly hid and watched as Piccolo smirked and said, "Serves you right." Piccolo looked around and said, "What was that? Where did…" Pearl nodded and pulled out her Scroll, returning to Conton City. But she wasn't the only one watching Piccolo…

 _AGE: 852_

Back at the Time Nest the Elder Kai congratulated Pearl, "That was some handy work. Those moves weren't half bad... Except for your entrance." "Thank you, I'll work on that," Pearl told him. "Goku and Piccolo would surely have been defeated if you hadn't stepped in and saved them," Elder Kai continued, "Your job is helping to correct any inconsistencies like this that crop up in the timeline. This time went smoothly, but battles later on in history get intense. So, continue with your training, because only the strong can correct history! But since you're training under the greatest Kai in the Universe, there shouldn't be anything to worry about." The Elder Kai proudly stroked his mustache, "As long as you listen to my advice, you'll come into your own eventually, and-"

"Yeah, we get it! You sure do like to ramble, old man," the Supreme Kai of Time interrupted. An annoyed Elder Kai said, "Listen here, Supreme Kai of Time, I'm only about a millennium older than you. That hardly makes me an old man." Pearl took a second to look at the Supreme Kai of Time, and the Elder Kai. _Wow, a thousand years really isn't much to them…_ "What are you saying? Anyone who laid eyes on you would easily call you an old man!" The Supreme Kai of Time said, and Pearl had to nod at that. The Supreme Kai of Time continued, "Don't even try to compare yourself to an adorable girl like me!" "You call yourself adorable!? How do you find a hat with a head that big!?" Elder Kai yelled. The Elder Kai then sighed and said to Pearl, "That's all from us for the moment. We'll tell you more about the world later on."

The Supreme Kai looked to Pearl and said, "Okay then… You've gotta be bored half to death after listening to his speeches, am I right? Allow me to walk you out. This way, please!" Pearl followed the Supreme Kai of Time, leaving Elder Kai to yell, "Hey, wait! You can't just jump ahead like that!" Seeing that they weren't paying him any attention, the Elder Kai followed them out.

The three of them made their way to the Shopping District of Conton City, onto the fountain in it. The Supreme Kai of Time turned to Pearl and said, "It all happened when Conton City was known as Toki Toki City. The place was put in danger by a really nasty person who warped time. One hero bravely saved the city-no, not just the city, but the entire Universe, its history and everything!" The Elder Kai told Pearl, "The history you mended was once saved by this hero." Pearl smiled, _If only they knew…_ "Take a good look. This is that very hero!" the Supreme Kai of Time said. The center of the fountain lit up, revealing a giant hologram of none other than Soon, the hero of Toki Toki City! _I wonder what Soon-sensei will think when he sees this._

"So, was it a treat seeing him like this or what?" The Supreme Kai of Time said. "It's amazing," Pearl said, the hologram was perfect, if it wasn't so huge it would be a perfect likeness of Soon. "Keep working hard. Some day, I know you'll become just as strong as he, eventually. I look forward to seeing what you can accomplish!"

 **Author's Note: I know that the Supreme Kai of Time's thing before the Raditz mission isn't like this, but I'm skipping the tutorials. Hope you enjoyed, look forward to more. I'd like to thank yoshi3000 for inspiring me to write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Very Big Thank You and a Strange Gift**

After the Supreme Kai of Time showed Pearl the hologram of Soon, the Hero of Toki Toki City, Pearl headed back to her apartment. She saw that Barit wasn't there yet, and saw a note in the Namekian's handwriting saying, 'Won't be back until late. Please water my bonsai and don't drink my whiskey, Barit.' Pearl made a face at the mention of the alcohol, Barit and Kenshiro liked it, but Pearl couldn't stand the taste, except in Hard Sodas. Pearl got out her phone and first made a call to her Papa, Glutto. After ten seconds, she heard him answer, "Hello Pearl! How have you been?" "Great news Papa, I was selected for a top mission with the Time Patrol! I'm going to be defending all of history from now on!" Pearl excitedly told him. "That's great! You worked real hard for this! Hold on, let me tell Mama!" Pearl's Father said, and she heard her Mama, Buudikka on the other end. "You did it!" "I know Mama! I've been working really hard, and now It's paid off!" Pearl told her. After a minute Pearl's whole family yelled into the phone, "WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU PEARL!" All of them, Mama, Papa, and her four siblings, Littlest Sister Amber, Little Sister Jade, Littlest Brother Silver, and Little Brother Jasper.

"Thank you! I'll tell you all about it some time," Pearl told her family, "But I gotta go now, bye-bye!" "BYE-BYE PEARL!" her family yelled, and Pearl hung up. "Alright, now, let's get the bonsai, then see if I can get Kenny here faster," Pearl said aloud. She went into Barit's room in the apartment, past the cushion he meditated/slept on, his closet, and the posters for Disturbed up to his window where his bonsai tree grew. Pearl watered the small tree and headed back to hers and Kenshiro's room. She took her scouter off and put on her glasses, she knew Kenshiro preferred her glasses. Pearl texted Kenshiro, 'I got a surprise for you! But only if you're here in the next thirty minutes.' Two seconds later came her boyfriend's reply, 'Be there in twenty.' Pearl smiled, _I wonder if he knows what my surprise will be,_ she thought as she took off her uniform.

Twenty minutes later an average height but muscular Earthling with black hair, amber eyes, and purple skin wearing a blue gi with black armbands and red undershirt arrived, "Pearly! I-" Kenshiro was stopped in his tracks when Pearl tackled him from behind, onto the living room couch. He turned around and Pearl immediately started Frenching him good. That was when he realized she was only wearing her glasses. "I got the mission," Pearl told him, and then swapped spit again, "I wouldn't have gotten it without your help, so here's your surprise."

 ** _Three Hours Later_**

There Pearl and Kenshiro were on the couch, getting to the big finish when the front door opened and in walked Barit. He was an average height Namekian, very muscular, with yellow skin and pink muscles, green eyes and one antenna in the middle of his forehead, in blue gi pants, white shoes, black vest, and silver Evil Sorcerer Battle Tool gauntlets. Pearl and Kenshiro looked at him, and he looked back at them, everyone's eyes threatening to bulge out of their skulls. Barit recovered first, "Oh come on! It's bad enough I can hear you in your room when I don't wear earmuffs, but now I'm never gonna be able to sit on the couch again!" "W-we didn't think you'd be back so s-soon!" Pearl exclaimed, covering herself up with Kenshiro's gi top. "Well look on the bright side," Kenshiro said, "At least it's over now." _Damn it,_ Pearl thought, _I was hoping to cuddle some afterwards_.

"Just get cleaned up, please, and open a damn window, the smell you two make when you fornicate is weird, like sweaty gumballs!" Barit said. Kenshiro and Pearl opened two windows and headed for the shower when Barit stretched out his arms and pulled them apart, "Separately! I've seen your movies, I know what happens when males and females share a shower!"

Thirty minutes later, Pearl was in her blue pajamas while Kenshiro was in a black pajama bottom with brown slippers, they were sitting on the couch, after Barit sprayed it insanely with disinfectant, and Barit used his Namekian Materialization to make a recliner for himself, after telling Pearl and Kenshiro, "Don't even think about fornicating on my chair!" Pearl had ordered out two extra-large pizzas and the three of them were watching an old Earthling Western while they waited for the pizzas. "Honestly, I don't get it," Barit commented. "What's wrong? It's simple, the guy with the black hat's usually the bad guy, and the guy with the white hat's usually the good guy," Kenshiro said. "Not the movie, I mean you two! I can't wrap my brain around you two," Barit said.

The yellow Namekian continued, "I mean, you're not even of the same species, and you don't look like each other like Saiyans and Earthlings… Am I missing something?" Pearl and Kenshiro took some time to think about that, and Kenshiro answered first, "Well, Pearly is really cute, especially when she wears her glasses." He then rubbed her head tentacles, and Pearl blushed and moaned a little before saying, "And Kenshiro is pretty tough, and I like the way he smells, he smells so…different." "Really?" Kenshiro asked, and wrapped an arm around Pearl and pulled her closer. "You don't smell like something sugary, you Earthlings smell…meaty," Pearl told him, "Especially when you sweat, that's when you smell really nice." Pearl gave her boyfriend a kiss and the doorbell rang. Pearl answered and the robot on the other end said, "I have two extra-large pizzas, one with double cheese, pepperoni, and onions, and the other is a chocolate supreme with extra marshmallow sauce." "That's me," Pearl said and let the robot scan her debit card before it handed her the pizzas. "Enjoy," the robot said and Pearl closed the door behind him.

Barit and Kenshiro split the double cheese, pepperoni, and onion pizza while Pearl enjoyed her chocolate supreme pizza, made by Majins for Majins. By the time the movie was over, the three roommates were fast asleep.

 ** _The Next Day_**

Pearl was woken up by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns. She saw that Kenshiro and Barit were in the kitchen already, making breakfast. "Morning sleepy head," Kenshiro told her, "I told Barit that you were chosen, so we decided to make some extra for you." Pearl rarely handled the cooking, the fact was that the typical Majin diet was so sugary it could probably seriously harm a human who ate too much of it. So Kenshiro usually handled cooking and cleaning the kitchen, while Barit got his room and the living room, while Pearl took out the trash, cleaned the bathrooms, and kept hers and Kenshiro's room clean. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Kenshiro asked. "I think I might train some this afternoon, and do some shopping," Pearl said as they all sat down for breakfast.

After eating, Pearl got on her purple and black gi and headed out with Kenshiro. The two of them raced each other until they reached the Bamboo Forest District. Under the shade of the bamboo they assumed their fighting stances. "First one to ten points wins," Kenshiro reminded Pearl. "Go!" they both yelled. In the blink of an eye the entire Bamboo District was filled with the sound of fists clashing. Pearl and Kenshiro had sparred each other many times, they lost track of the exact number, ever since he had started helping her train. At first she couldn't even keep up, but for the last month Pearl had been putting Kenshiro on the defensive. For five minutes the two of them struggled to avoid getting hit, dodging and blocking strikes from each other with all their skill. Pearl suddenly avoided a punch and grabbed Kenshiro, "One, two, three, aanndd," Pearl stretched back and rammed her knees into Kenshiro's back, "Four!" Kenshiro quickly jumped up and powered up ki in his hands, "You brought this on yourself Pearly!"

Kenshiro blasted a barrage of small ki balls at Pearl, forcing her to dodge and deflect them as fast as she could, but there were too many, and she got hit by six of them. "Good one, Kenny," Pearl said, but then surprised him when she put two fingers on her head and Instant Transmissioned behind him. Kenshiro jumped forward in time to avoid Pearl's ki ball, but then she hit him with a small Kamehameha Wave, and followed up with a fast kick to his stomach before jumping back and blasting his face with two ki balls. "That's eight!" Pearl excitedly said. "Alright, then I guess it's time for me to get serious," Kenshiro said, and suddenly a red aura erupted around him, "Kaioken Times Three!" Kenshiro was a blur as he quickly ran to Pearl. The Majin girl struggled to block Kenshiro's punches, but he was so fast she could barely keep up. Suddenly he hit her so hard that her arms were knocked away, and Kenshiro went in for the kill, landing four fast blows to Pearl's stomach.

Kenshiro ended the Kaioken and sat down next to the defeated Pearl. "When did you learn THAT?" she asked him. "Yesterday," Kenshiro said after catching his breath, "Man, it's a good thing I didn't use that any longer, it feels like all my muscles are cramping up, including ones I didn't even know I had." "After only 12.3 seconds. No wonder Goku was in so much pain after going Kaioken Times Four during his first battle with Vegeta," Pearl commented. The two of them stayed down and caught their breath for five minutes before getting up and walking to the Shopping District. Pearl bought about twelve healing capsules along with their usual groceries, while Kenshiro helped her carry them. On the way back to their apartment they heard a weird voice call out, "PPEEEAAARRRLLLLL! KEENNNSSHHIIIRRROOOOO!"

They turned around and saw a weird looking Saiyan hybrid with bright green skin and grey eyes with a scar on his right eye and blue hair, wearing Nappa's gear and holding a capsule. "Yes?" Pearl asked as the Saiyan-hybrid ran up to them. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Praxtic. I'm an interdimensional traveler, going all throughout the Multiverse, you could say that I'm a fellow Time Patroller," the Saiyan hybrid introduced himself. "Uh, hello? Did you need anything, Praxtic-san?" Pearl asked. The guy frankly seemed like he was half-nuts, but she knew that when it came to time travel, anything was possible. After all, Soon-sensei was summoned from an alternate reality, why shouldn't there be someone traveling throughout the Multiverse? "A guy I met said that you might need this," Praxtic said and handed over the capsule, "He says that inside is an Interdimensional Cable Box that will let you view other dimensions, as well as any show you want. Plus a DVD Player with a DVD you might like." "Really?" a skeptical Kenshiro said.

"Uh huh!" Praxtic proudly said, "Well, I've completed my mission, on to the next dimension. See you guys later!" Praxtic pulled out some kind of laser gun and blasted the air behind him. A green portal opened up and Praxtic jumped in, and the green portal closed behind him. "Well…that was interesting," Pearl said. "I think I might believe that nutjob now," Kenshiro said as they got to their apartment. Barit helped them put their groceries away and as soon as they were put away Pearl clicked on the capsule and tossed it to the floor. With a small poof, there in the middle of the living room were the items Praxtic told them were there. Pearl set up the Interdimensional Cable Box and DVD Player. She also found a note and read it aloud for Barit and Kenshiro, "To Kenshiro and Pearl,

I wish you the best in your path to protect your world. Be careful and so forth. Here's an Interdimensional Cable Box where you can watch any possible show in the multiverse. It literally has infinite channels. You might be able to see another world where the hero is someone else. Wish you the best,

Rick Merkowshi, Merch.

P.S. That DVD player has a DVD in it. Play it because you'll learn something. :)"

"This is starting to remind me of a book I read about a guy that went to alternate dimensions," Barit said as Pearl read the manual. "What happened in it?" Kenshiro asked. "He went to other dimensions and literally fucked himself," Barit bluntly stated. "Yeesh," Kenshiro said as Pearl turned on the TV. And started flipping through channels. And flipping, and flipping. After an hour Barit finally said, "Yeah, there's infinite channels. What about that DVD?" "Let's see," Pearl said, and set it up as well. The DVD turned on and the title said, 'Cell vs. Kenshiro'. "What!?" they all yelled. They then watched as a man who wore clothes similar to their Kenshiro, but taller with normal Earthling skin tone and even more muscular fought Cell, and blew him up just by punching him rapidly. "Wow…" Pearl said. "Dim Mak, times a billion," Kenshiro said. "Huh?" Barit asked. "Ancient techniques, thought to be lost until recently, where one kills their opponent with a single strike. My Mom told me about them, but she thought they were all lost," Kenshiro explained. "Apparently not," Pearl said, "at least not lost in another dimension of the multiverse."

 **Thank you to yoshi3000 for the Interdimensional Cable Box. Next chapter we'll get back on track with some Parallel Quests. I'll try to balance Pearl's life with the Xenoverse 2 story when I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sensei's Advice and a Harder Way to Train**

The day after Pearl and Kenshiro got the Interdimensional Cable Box found them and Barit looking at the literally infinite channels they now had. "It's…amazing. So many ways that things could have gone, it really makes you think about how lucky we are just to be here," Barit said as they watched _Hellsing._ After watching the horrific end of Luke Valentine, there was a knock on their door. Pearl answered the door and saw none other than her sensei, Soon. "Soon-sensei!" Pearl yelled in surprise. Both Kenshiro and Barit stood up quickly and said simultaneously, "Welcome to our home sir!" Soon chuckled as he walked in, "You can relax guys. I'm going on an assignment soon, and I wanted to see how my student was." "Just fine, Sensei, just checking out a gift someone gave us," Pearl said, and explained how she and Kenshiro got the Interdimensional Cable Box, and even played the DVD that came with it. "Amazing, it would seem that we have friends we didn't even know about," Soon said, "But I wonder, have you been keeping up with your training, Pearl?" "Yes, Sensei, and I'm really improving," Pearl told him.

"She is, sir. Just yesterday she almost beat me, I had to go Kaioken Times Three to win," Kenshiro chimed in. "I see, that's good," Soon said, "Now how about we go somewhere I can see that myself?" "Alright," Pearl said. Kenshiro and Barit tagged along as the Hero of Toki Toki City led his apprentice to the Time Machine Station. Fellow Time Patrollers watched them go and all lined up to watch the screen that would show their little spar. "Wow, that was fast," Barit commented. "Well what did you expect? We got the Greatest Hero Ever with us!" Kenshiro excitedly said. Soon went up to the robot and said, "Send us to the Mountains." "Enjoy your match sir, and madam," the robot said, and in a bright flash of light, Soon and Pearl were in the Mountains.

Pearl and Soon took their stances and a robot's voice yelled, "BEGIN!" Pearl flew at Soon and punched and kicked at him. Soon however had experience and a height advantage on Pearl and easily dodged and blocked her strikes. "That's good, but don't forget about-" Soon spun around and slammed his elbow into Pearl before blasting her with a ki ball, "Counterattacks." Soon then flew forward, forcing Pearl to quickly Instant Transmit behind him. Pearl hit Soon with a weak Majin Kamehameha and the Namekian jumped back from Pearl. Soon launched a Destructo-Disc and Pearl, forcing the Majin girl to fly around to avoid it. "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HHHAAAAAAA!" Soon yelled, and his Super Kamehameha Wave hit Pearl hard, slamming her into one of the mountains. Pearl quickly jumped up and flew behind the mountain, wondering what she should do. Pearl quickly got an idea and stretched out her arm from behind the mountain and punched Soon in his stomach hard.

Before her teacher could recover, Pearl blasted him with a Full Power Energy Wave. But Soon was ready and blasted ki all around, disabling the blast and leaving Pearl wide open for a full power Light Grenade. _Oh man, I'm losing badly to Soon-sensei. I gotta at least make it to the end of the match, or everyone will think that the Supreme Kai of Time choosing me was a fluke!_ Pearl dodged another Light Grenade from Soon and summoned up her ki. Soon charged at her, and when he was close, Pearl unleashed the Giant Storm on him. Soon was sent flying into the air, but he quickly recovered. _And that's it, I just gotta survive the next thirty seconds,_ Pearl thought as she Instant Transmissioned behind Soon. But the Namekian was ready, and he slammed his elbow into Pearl's stomach before grabbing her and tossing her away.

"You did good, Pearl, now try to dodge this! Chain Destructo-Disc Barrage!" Soon yelled as he tossed five massive Destructo-Discs at Pearl. Pearl flew away from the discs of death as fast as she could, but they were starting to catch up. Pearl charged up more energy and Instant Transmissioned in front of Soon and yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!" Pearl's Majin Kamehameha blast hit Soon point blank range, just as the timer ran out. Pearl looked at her teacher to see that he wasn't too badly hurt, unlike her. She felt like a single flick would knock her out. Then another flash of light, and they were back in Conton City, the Time Machine Station, and none the worse for wear. "That was awesome!" Kenshiro yelled. Other Time Patrollers cheered, most for Soon, but some cheered for Pearl as well with stuff like, "That was great, Rookie! You'll get him some day! You go goo girl!"

Soon put a hand on Pearl's shoulder and proudly said, "You're learning. Keep it up, and next time you might win. I suggest you train in those Parallel Quests for a little bit before you go on another mission." "Thank you, Soon-sensei. I will," Pearl said. Soon gave Pearl another smile and flew off to the Time Nest, Time Patrollers cheering below. "Hold on a minute, Pearly! I got something that should help you train!" Kenshiro said, and ran back to their apartment. He returned three minutes later holding some armbands and boots. "These are weighted, together they weigh about four hundred pounds! If these can't help get you stronger, nothing can!" Kenshiro said, and put them down with a loud thump. The armbands were white, like Pearl liked, and the boots were purple and black, and Pearl realized something, "Are these a present for me?" Kenshiro rubbed the back of his head and said, "Y-yeah, I was going to give them to ya two days ago to celebrate you being chosen for the mission…but then, we got…distracted and I forgot. Sorry." "It's okay Kenny," Pearl said, giving her boyfriend's cheek a little kiss, "Better late than never."

Pearl put on the new gear and could feel as it weighed her down. "Wow, this could really help me, thanks Kenny, wish me luck," Pearl said as she headed off for her Parallel Quest. "Good luck!" Kenshiro and Barit wished her as she went to 'A Deal?! The Saiyan Brothers'. "Please come back in one piece!" the robot said as Pearl was teleported to the site of Raditz's crash. Pearl watched as Raditz managed to convince Goku to join him, and was utterly amazed. Goku and Piccolo looked at Pearl, and were ready to fight her. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. But once you do, you'll regret this," Piccolo said as he and Goku charged at Pearl. Pearl quickly used Instant Transmission to get away and charged up her ki. Goku and Piccolo went at her again, and Pearl hit them both with an Ill Flash blast from her mouth.

She went at Piccolo first, grabbed him, pounded his head, and then stretched back and slammed her knees into his back to knock him away, just in time for Pearl to block Goku's punch. Pearl kicked Goku in his stomach and then kicked him back from her. Goku jumped up and said, "You're pretty good, that was one heck of a move!" _Wow, these PQ's are amazing,_ Pearl thought as she ducked in time to avoid Piccolo's Light Grenade. "Now we're talking. This is starting to get interesting," Piccolo said. Pearl focused her power and quickly hit both PQ Piccolo and Goku with a Giant Storm, knocking them sky high. They were both defeated. Raditz spat on the ground and said, "Guess they were worthless after all. Now, prepare to face the might of the Saiyan race!" Pearl charged up her ki and blasted Raditz with a Full Power Energy Wave, sending him flying.

"Impossible! What's with this power!?" Raditz yelled, "Playtime is over! I'll destroy you in an instant!" Raditz charged up ki in his left and threw a massive ball of ki at her. Before she could Instant Transmit away, the ki ball exploded, and Pearl was paralyzed. "Ridiculous!" Raditz yelled as he blasted Pearl point blank with a massive Weekend blast. Pearl groaned as she tried to get up, but then rolled back and jumped up as Raditz tried to stomp her head. Pearl hit him with a powerful ki ball, then hit him full on with a Majin Kamehameha. Raditz was almost through, and Pearl squeezed herself into a ball and slammed into him as hard as she could, sending the PQ Saiyan head first into a mountain, breaking his neck. "I guess that's that," Pearl said, then sensed a great power coming. "What!?"

Pearl turned around and saw young Gohan, ready to fight. Pearl looked back and saw the unconscious Goku and Piccolo behind her, and saw as Gohan's power level shot up in fury. "Uh oh," Pearl said as Gohan slammed head first into her, sending her slamming into a mountain hard enough to squish into it. Gohan continued his assault with a barrage of ki balls, and finished with a large energy blast. Gohan went after Pearl again, and she barely managed to blast him back in time to use a healing capsule. "I gotta finish this fast," Pearl thought out loud. She quickly saw that Gohan had used up a lot of his power, and flew forward, kicking the little boy hard in his stomach. PQ Gohan was gasping for breath, and Pearl quickly knocked him out with a swift chop to his neck. The Parallel Quest ended, and Pearl was sent back to the Time Machine Station. The Robot said, "Good job, Time Patroller Pearl. You have attained a Z ranking, and earned a cash bonus, as well as One Time Patrol Medal."

"Thanks," Pearl said, and took out her debit card. The Robot scanned it, and transferred her rewards to it. "So, Pearl, what do you think?" Kenshiro asked. "I think that this is going to be a fast way to get stronger," she told him, "Just one more Parallel Quest, and I'll be ready to go on another mission." "Mind if we tag along?" Barit asked. "Sure thing," Pearl said. They went back to the Parallel Quest Station and selected 'World Tournament Tag Team'. And in a flash of light, they were at the World Tournament, facing Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha. "I'll face Krillin," Barit said. "I call Tien!" Pearl quickly declared. "Yamcha it is then," Kenshiro said.

 _Alright, time to use what I just figured out,_ Pearl thought as the three humans charged the Time Patrollers. Tien went for a kick that Pearl barely blocked in time while Barit landed a hard kick to Krillin and Yamcha and Kenshiro exchanged blows. Pearl jumped back and hit Tien with a Double Sunday, courtesy of fighting Raditz and charged up her ki. Barit was blasted with a Kamehameha Wave while Kenshiro was already raining down punches on poor Yamcha. Tien hit Pearl with a Tri Beam and in response she stretched out and started hitting him as hard as she could. Barit managed to get a good punch in on Krillin and Kenshiro knocked Yamcha out of the ring. Pearl powered up and hit Tien full on with a Weekend attack, and Tien could only say, "Pretty strong…no…This just mean's I'm still weak…" and passed out. "Tien! Yamcha!" Krillin yelled. The small human quickly jumped up and yelled, "Chain Destructo-Disc Barrage!"

The three Time Patrollers scattered to avoid the attacks, but they were in a small space, and Barit and Kenshiro were both hit, "GAH!" If it wasn't a Parallel Quest, they'd have both been sliced in half, as it was it only felt that way to them. Pearl quickly finished off Krillin with a Full Power Energy Wave, knocking him out. Kenshiro and Barit used healing capsules and Barit said, "Damn! I'd hate for that to happen to me in real life!" That was when they sensed the two ki signatures approaching. "Spoke too soon there, buddy," Kenshiro said as Piccolo and Gohan flew into the ring, "Not bad. But not for much longer!"

Piccolo immediately targeted Barit, and to their shock went right through him with a Special Beam Cannon, knocking him out instantly. "HOLY SHIT!" Kenshiro yelled. Before he could help their comrade, Piccolo grabbed him and tossed him back. Gohan charged at Pearl and Pearl barely dodged his headlong charge. _He's stronger now, and tougher, I can sense it. But so am I!_ Pearl Instant Transmitted up to Gohan and kicked him back. The young half-Saiyan quickly flew up and blasted ki balls at Pearl, who nimbly dodged them. Kenshiro was having trouble with Piccolo though. Pearl saw this and hit PQ Piccolo with Double Sunday, giving Kenshiro time to power up, "Kaioken Times Three!" Kenshiro ran at Piccolo, but the experienced warrior was barely able to dodge Kenshiro's attacks. Gohan blasted Pearl to remind her he was still there and Pearl responded with a Majin Kamehameha that he dodged by a hair.

Pearl flew at Gohan, and the young half-Saiyan managed to block or dodge a lot of her blows. Pearl focused and quickly yelled out, "Kaioken!" The red aura surrounded her, and soon she knocked out Gohan with her increased power. She turned and saw as Kenshiro's own body gave out, leaving him wide open for Piccolo to slam into the ground and axe kick him in his head, knocking the Earthling out. "Kenshiro!" Pearl yelled, and rage filled her as she poured more power into the Kaioken. "Kaioken Times Three!" Pearl screamed, and gathered her power as she Instant Transmissioned up to Piccolo and blasted him point blank range with a Majin Kamehameha, tearing through the PQ Namekian. The Parallel Quest was over. Kenshiro, Pearl, and Barit were returned to the Time Machine Station, and given their rewards. "Damn, we really gotta train more," Kenshiro said. "Yeah, I didn't see that Special Beam Cannon coming," Barit said. Pearl quietly changed into her regular armbands and boots, "Thanks, Kenny. I'm ready to go on my mission now." "Good luck," Kenshiro said, and Pearl ran to the Time Nest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Killing One Saiyan and Sparing Another**

After making a quick stop at her apartment to grab her scouter, Pearl ran as fast as she could to the Time Nest. She spotted the Elder Kai there and went to him. "Blast! There does not seem to be any end to these changes to history…" then he noticed her, "Oh, hello there. You couldn't have come at a better time. Alterations in history have been made across multiple different eras. We could really use your help out there. Don't let us down!" "Which eras are being affected?" Pearl asked. The Elder Kai continued, "So, there is the moment in history when the Saiyans attacked the Earth, or the time when the Earthlings set out for Planet Namek… Which one will you go to first? When you've made your decision make your way towards the Time Vault!" Elder Kai told her. Pearl ran in and the Supreme Kai of Time was holding two Scrolls. Pearl said, "I'm ready to go to the Saiyan Invasion." Supreme Kai of Time nodded and gave Pearl one of the Scrolls.

The Elder Kai caught up and said, "That Scroll shows there has been another change in history." The Supreme Kai of Time explained, "This is when the two Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta arrive on Earth." "Two Saiyans this time, eh? That's quite the pickle, wouldn't you say?" Elder Kai said, "These changes have been picking up in frequency lately. Please be careful out there." Pearl nodded and in a flash of light was gone.

 _AGE: 762_

Earth's mightiest warriors all stood before the Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta. Pearl arrived behind a mountain and quickly joined them. _This is all wrong, there are no Saibamen?_ Pearl wondered. Nappa noticed Pearl and said, "Did another bug come here to get squashed?" Pearl remained quiet, but glared at Nappa, and saw that his eyes were glowing red and a purple aura surrounded him, _this could be bad._ Tien turned to Pearl and asked, "Who are you? Did you come here to help us?" Pearl nodded and charged up her ki. The three-eyed human said, "You look kind of weird, but you don't seem like a bad person…" Yamcha interjected, "Who cares who it is?! We have to slow him down until Goku gets back!" Nappa smiled like a shark at them all and young Gohan said, "L-look at those eyes! They're bright red! H-Help… I'm so scared!" "Gohan, you need to focus!" Pearl said, trying not to be too harsh as Nappa stomped towards them. Yamcha blasted Nappa with a Kamehameha Wave, but it might as well have been nothing at all.

"Too scared to move? Hey, I can't blame you with a first fight like this…" Krillin said as they all backed away from Nappa. "Forget about the brat, then! We have more important work to do!" Piccolo yelled and blasted Nappa with an Evil Explosion, and Nappa faltered a little. "Did you say work?" Vegeta laughed, "No, you fools, this is just a bit of fun." Nappa cracked his knuckles and said, "I'll take my time crushing you one by one." Then Nappa focused ki into his right hand and charge forward, slamming his fist onto Pearl's head. The Majin girl was knocked down and her head was smooshed flat by the powered-up fist and everyone gasped in shock. Pearl quickly rolled away and blasted Nappa in his face with ki balls, knocking him back, rubbing his eyes. She seized the opportunity to put her head back into its original shape. "Vegeta," the Elder Kai said, "Just look at that evil face!"

Pearl quickly grabbed Nappa and knocked on his head before stretching back and slamming her knees into his back, making sure to knee him where his kidneys should be. "GRAAH!" the massive Saiyan yelled in pain. Pearl quickly hit him with a Double Sunday, knocking him further back. Pearl's scouter went off and Gohan got a look in his eye as he said, "Th-that presence is so strong yet familiar…" "That must mean…it's Goku! He's kept us waiting long enough!" Piccolo said as Nappa blasted ki balls at everyone, making them scatter. "B-But wait… Something is a little off," Krillin realized, "Who's the other presence closing in, then? I sense something along with Goku. Something evil…" Pearl checked her scouter and confirmed that there were indeed two ki signatures approaching.

"Whoever or whatever it is, it's slowing Goku down, and the others can't hold out much longer," Elder Kai said as Nappa flew at them. He head butted Tien, kicked away Chiaotzu and Krillin, slammed an elbow into Piccolo, and blasted Yamcha and Gohan away with his Bomber DX. "We have no choice. Find an opening and get over to Goku!" Elder Kai ordered. "Got it!" Pearl said. "HEY YOU SMELLY BALD SAIYAN!" she yelled to get Nappa's attention. "What did you call me, bitch!?" Nappa yelled. "Try me," she yelled. Nappa flew at her like a missile, and Pearl blasted him full on with a Weekend blast, sending him flying back and giving her the opening she needed. Pearl followed her scouter and quickly found Goku and…Goku!?

 _Huh?! Two Goku's?_ Pearl wondered, then looked closer, the other one was definitely a Saiyan, but was wearing black, white, and purple armor, his skin was greyish, and he had a red scouter. _Who is that?_ Pearl wondered as she flew down beside Goku. "Hey, I'm in a hurry! Stay out of my way!" Goku yelled at his weird doppelganger. "Who in the universe is that?! He's not supposed to be there!" Elder Kai exclaimed, "He looks like a Saiyan of some kind… In fact, he looks just like Goku!" The Saiyan smiled at Goku and said, "My name is Turles. I watched you fight. You put on quite a show, actually. Say, would you like to consider joining me? You can do whatever you want… Destroy planets, eat good food, drink all you like… Whatever you wish." Pearl felt a shiver throughout her body, Turles's words reminded her of an extremely greasy burger she once ate, it looked good on the outside, but was disgusting inside.

"You enjoy the finer things in life, right?" Turles said, looking at Pearl, "I can tell by your face." "Don't listen to any of that drivel! His heart is a ball of pure evil!" Elder Kai yelled. "No deal," Pearl told Turles. "Oh, so you're not interested, eh? Well then, you can just die!" Turles yelled, and blasted a barrage of purple ki at Goku and Pearl. Goku charged at Turles and tried a quick combination of blows that Turles dodged easily, and kicked Goku back. "Kill Driver!" Turles yelled, and blasted an orange ring of ki at Goku. Pearl quickly blasted the attack with Double Sunday from her right hand and hit Turles with a blast from her left. Pearl stretched out her arms and tried to hit Turles, but the Saiyan was too fast and blocked all her blows. "This guy looks like me for some reason…" Goku wondered as he got back up.

"Of course we look alike, Kakarot. We're both disposable, low-class warriors. Make no mistake! I'll tell you now that I'm done with that life. One day soon everyone will kneel before Turles!" Turles told Goku. "Not yet!" Pearl yelled and blasted him with a full power Majin Kamehameha. The attack knocked the Saiyan back, but he didn't seem all the worst for wear. "No way!" Pearl yelled. Suddenly she heard a voice on her scouter, "Do you read me?! My partner is currently en route to your location! Turles is a dangerous opponent. You need teamwork to bring him down!" Pearl and GOku attacked Turles at the same time, managing to make him retreat, just as Turles and Pearl's scouters both went off and Pearl realized who was coming.

Soon came flying towards the scene of battle and Turles said, "Hmph, I guess that's enough for now," and flew away. Soon quickly arrived and saw that Pearl and Goku were alright. "Hurry after him!" the voice ordered, Soon quietly nodded and flew off after Turles. Goku and Pearl were left alone and Goku said, "He's gone… But who was that, anyway? Well, there's no time to stop and wonder. I have to get over to Gohan fast." He turned to Pearl and said, "I have no idea who you are, but thanks. You really helped out." Just then, Pearl saw through her scouter that multiple ki signatures had disappeared. _Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo!_ Goku sensed it as well, "Oh no! That enormous presence I sensed vanished, I have to hurry!" Goku turned to Pearl and asked, "Uh, you wanna come with me?" Pearl nodded and the two of them flew back to the Mountains.

They arrived to see most of the Z-Warriors were dead, only Krillin and Gohan were left. Nappa's armor was gone and he was covered in scars, but he didn't seem badly injured. Goku and Pearl flew between Nappa and the last Z-Warriors. Goku turned back to Krillin and said, "Krillin, just stay back! I'll take it from here!" Krillin nodded, "Got it. Gohan, we'll go." Gohan could only look in shock at how powerful Goku had become, "D-Dad…" But the two of them flew off. Vegeta smiled and said, "Finally! There you are!" Vegeta and Goku jumped up to the top of two different mountains and took their fighting poses, leaving Nappa to face Pearl. "Payback time, you smelly bald ape!" Pearl said, and immediately yelled, "Kaioken!"

"What the heck are you doing here, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, "Don't tell me you're here to make some pathetic joke about beating us or something." Goku glared at Vegeta and said, "Piccolo… Tien… Y-Yamcha… Chiaotzu… and Kami…" With each name, Goku's power level and rage grew. "His power level is rising!" Vegeta realized. "I am not… going to let you get away with this! KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" Goku roared and flew at Vegeta. The two Saiyans clashed, their punches going faster than anyone not on their level could see. Pearl on the other hand was blasting ki balls at Nappa as fast as she could, and finished up with a Majin Kamehameha to his back. Nappa blasted a massive ki blast from his mouth, but Pearl quickly Instant Transmitted behind him and slammed her elbow into his kidneys. Nappa fought the pain and spun around faster than she was expecting, backfisting Pearl back before hitting her with a Bomber DX.

"Nappa! Hurry up and beat him!" Vegeta yelled. "Damn it! Damn it! I'm an elite warrior!" Nappa yelled. "Not much longer!" Pearl said, and flipped up two fingers, blasting the Saiyan with his own Giant Storm technique. Vegeta kicked Goku back and hit him with his Galick Gun. Goku realized Kaioken Times Two wasn't working and flew back and yelled, "Kaioken Times Three!" Goku's speed and power increased even more, and he quickly started pummeling Vegeta before punching him hard enough to make the Saiyan Prince nearly vomit. Vegeta stepped back from Goku and yelled, "You'll pay for thiiiissss!" Nappa poured power into his Bomber DX and yelled at Pearl, "DDDIIIIIEEEEE!" Vegeta flew into the air and poured more power than ever into his blast. "Kaa…Mee…Haa…Mee…" Goku got ready to answer Vegeta's attack. "GALICK GUN!" Vegeta roared as he let loose. "HHHHAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled in turn as he released his own attack. "W-What!?" Vegeta screamed when he saw they were evenly matched.

The smoke cleared in front of Nappa and Pearl was still standing, bruised but still ready to fight. "Take this!" she yelled as she blasted at Nappa with a massive ki wave. Goku increased his power to new heights as he yelled, "Times Fooooouuur!" Goku's Super Kamehameha Wave tore through Vegeta's Galick Gun, and Vegeta could only scream, just like Nappa as Pearl's blast overwhelmed him. Pearl quickly used a healing capsule and took a minute to catch her breath, _Kaioken really does a number on me. No wonder Kenny passed out fighting PQ Piccolo._

To her surprise however, Vegeta and Nappa were both still alive! "You gotta be kidding me!" Pearl yelled. Vegeta glared at Goku and Pearl and formed an energy ball in his hands, "I-In that case… I guess I'll just have to become a Great Ape!" Vegeta threw the ki ball into the air as Goku said, "W-What?!" Pearl turned and saw Nappa smiling again, "Uh oh." "Burst open and mix!" Vegeta yelled as the Ki ball exploded in the air. The transformation started almost instantly as Vegeta and Nappa started to grow and become hairier. Goku and Pearl stared in disbelief as Vegeta and Nappa transformed into Great Apes. Great Ape Nappa laughed and said, "The tables have turned." Great Ape Vegeta roared, "This is the end for you!" "A-A Great Ape! A Monster! Two of them!" Goku yelled as he and Pearl flew back to avoid being stomped to death.

"Let me tell you something fun…" Vegeta's voice boomed, "Saiyans in their Great Ape forms have power 10 times greater than normal!" Vegeta then demonstrated by blasting ki out of his mouth, leveling one of the mountains. Pearl blasted Vegeta in his stomach with a Double Sunday, and he only laughed at her. "I-I see… Now I get it…" Goku said, "The monster that killed Grandpa… and the one that destroyed the arena… That… that was… That was all me!" "Goku! This isn't the time!" Pearl yelled, and was swatted into the ground by Nappa. Pearl barely flew back in time to avoid being stomped on and blasted Nappa in his eyes with her Double Sunday, blinding him as she tried to think of a plan. Supreme Kai of Time said, "Oh no… This is bad. Nappa has transformed into a Great Ape too… Slowing Goku down has caused a lot of trouble." Pearl charged up a Majin Kamehameha, and hit Vegeta in his back with it, stopping him from grabbing Goku.

"The potential hidden in Saiyans is scary!" Elder Kai observed. "But if they aren't defeated, we won't be able to return history to its normal course!" Supreme Kai of Time said. "What should I do? Go after Vegeta, or Nappa?" Pearl asked. "Hmmm…" Elder Kai thought then said, "You should fight them one at a time! Start out by defeating Nappa!" "Understood!" Pearl said. She flew over at Vegeta and quickly grabbed his tail, wrapped it around him, and dropped the Great Ape to the ground. "Now, Goku! Focus on Nappa!" Pearl yelled, going Kaioken Times Three. Goku followed her lead and the two of them flew around Nappa, blasting him with Kamehameha Waves Nappa took a knee and Pearl saw her chance, "Back away now Goku!" Goku flew away from Nappa and Pearl poured her energy into her hands, "WEEKEND!" The massive blast was empowered by Kaioken Times Three, and tore a massive hole through Great Ape Nappa's chest. Blood erupted from the wound, coating Pearl in it.

Pearl looked at her blood drenched body as Kaioken deactivated, _I-I did that?_ "Hey!" Goku yelled, Pearl saw he was in need, and quickly flew to him, only for them both to get slammed by Vegeta's massive fist. "Damn it, Nappa lost. Stupid idiot," Vegeta said. Pearl and Goku flew away from Vegeta and blasted at him from two sides with ki balls. Vegeta tried another ki blast from his mouth, and Pearl barely dodged it in time, but saw that Vegeta was open and blasted his eyes with Double Sunday. Goku saw his chance and lifted up Vegeta from his tail, slamming him into the ground. Gohan and Krillin witnessed this and Krillin turned to Gohan, "Gohan! I'll go with you!" "Y-yes!" Gohan agreed, and they both flew in to the fray.

"He may have become a Great Ape! But he'll turn back if we cut his tail off!" Krillin said, "Gohan! Let's go cut off that tail!" "Leave cutting the tail off to the little guys. You just need to draw the Great Ape's attention!" Elder Kai told Pearl. "Got it!" Pearl said and flew up to Vegeta's face. "NAAAAHHHH!" she said, and stuck out her tongue at him. Vegeta tried to bite her, but Pearl Instant Transmissioned away. "Come on Vegeta! Here I am!" Pearl yelled, waving her arms around. Vegeta picked up a massive piece of ground and tried to throw it at her, but again she Instant Transmissioned away, right behind him. Krillin saw his chance. "Destructo-Disc!" Krillin's attack sliced right through Vegeta's tail. "Yes!" Krillin cheered, and Pearl smiled and nodded at him in congratulations. "D-Damn it! My tail!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta and Goku both collapsed from exhaustion, and Vegeta's Space Pod flew down close to him.

Vegeta slowly started crawling towards it, and an exhausted Krillin said, "You're not getting away!" Pearl got between him and Vegeta. She sadly shook her head and Krillin could only ask, "Why are you stopping me!?" Pearl was silent as Goku said, "Krillin… It's okay…" Krillin looked at his best friend like he was crazy, "W-What!?" "Next time… I'll… I'll beat him…on my own!" Goku turned to Pearl and said, "Thank you." Pearl nodded at Goku and watched as Vegeta's Space Pod flew away. Pearl Instant Transmissioned away and pulled out her Scroll, in a flash of light she was back in the Time Nest.

 _AGE: 852_

"Welcome back!" the Supreme Kai of Time greeted Pearl. Pearl quietly bowed to her and Elder Kai. "Very nicely done," Elder Kai said. "Thank you," Pearl quietly said. "Good to have you back," the voice from before said. Everyone turned to the entrance of the Time Vault to see two people standing in it. The two walked closer and Pearl saw who it was, Future Trunks, and Soon-sensei! "W-Welcome back to you, too," Supreme Kai of Time greeted. "Yeah, it was rough out there," Trunks said, I'm sorry… I failed in my mission," Trunks told the Supreme Kai of Time, both he and Soon bowed to her. The Supreme Kai of Time however wasn't too disappointed, "Don't worry about it. If they were that easy to catch, we'd have gotten them already."

"Ahem," Elder Kai coughed, "A proper introduction is in order. "Oh yeah. That's right!" Trunks said and turned to Pearl, "Nice to meet you. I'm Trunks. Uh… I'm in charge of the Time Patrol, in a manner of speaking. I guess…" Pearl waved at him and said, "Hi, I'm Pearl. It's nice to meet you, Trunks-san." "This here is my partner, Soon," Trunks said. Soon smiled and told him, "We've already met. Pearl's been my apprentice for the last year." "Say what!?" Trunks yelled in surprise. "Yep," Pearl said with a small smile and blush, "Soon-sensei taught me all his techniques." "Wh-why didn't you tell me?" Trunks asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise," Soon said, rubbing his head. "So, uh, what have you been doing, Soon-sensei, Trunks-san?" Pearl asked.

Trunks took a minute to regain his composure and explained, "You see… We've been using the Scrolls to perform special missions. But there've been so many changes in history lately that we're a bit shorthanded. That's why I've had to ask for help from you and Elder Kai, and my very secretive Partner." Soon just folded his arms at this and whispered, "I'm going to hear a lot about this…" Trunks looked back at Pearl and indicated Soon and Elder Kai, "These two tell me that you're quite capable. They said you're a cut above the rest, apparently." "Really?" Pearl said, blushing even more as she rubbed the back of her head. And was reminded she was still covered in Nappa's blood. "Elder Kai admires your persistence and the way you keep finishing mission after mission." "TH-that's enough! Don't spoil our new agent!" Elder Kai yelled, stomping his feet. He turned to Pearl and said, "I-I never said anything like that! You've got a long way to go, recruit!" "Don't listen to him. That's not true at all. You've been doing excellent work," Supreme Kai of Time told Pearl.

Pearl was turning black she was blushing so much. "Stop that right now!" Elder Kai yelled at the Supreme Kai of Time, before he was tuckered out. "Anyway…" Elder Kai said, "History was somehow restored, but there are far too many anomalies. Why are all these people suddenly appearing out of their proper places and times?" Trunks said, "They got away from me this time, but we've seen this before. It's them. Yes, the pair I was chasing are the ones behind all of this. They enlist villains from different timelines and use them to sow chaos." _That explains why I've never heard of Turles before! I've only studied the Prime Timeline, not the Alternate Ones! I wonder of the Interdimensional Cable Box might be of some use…_

"Hm? Who is this you speak of?" Elder Kai asked. Supreme Kai of Time explained, "They're denizens of the Demon Realm who have come from a time in the far future to steal energy from the past. The wicked scientist Towa, and her abominable creation, Mira!"

 _?_

Turles blasted away another building and sighed, "Whew, looks like I overdid it a bit..." The entire city was a smoking, lifeless ruin. A tall, muscular Namekian only grunted as he leaned against another building. "I've been looking for you," Towa said, stabbing her two-pointed spear into the ground, "Turles, Slug. You're not the easiest people to find." "Towa," Turles greeted. Slug however looked away from her and grunted. Mira stepped up and told Slug, "I believe I told you never to act on your own." "What I do is none of your damn business!" Slug yelled back at him. Suddenly a third person walked up, a Saiyan by the looks of his armor, wearing a white mask with Towa's symbol on its forehead and glowing red eye holes. Turles glared at the Saiyan.

Slug folded his arms and told Mira, "Don't order me around, Mira! I don't recall ever becoming your servant! I'm only cooperating with you now so I can have my revenge on that Saiyan brat, but that's all!" Turles walked between Mira and Slug and said, "Now, now… We mustn't bicker amongst ourselves." He then turned to Towa and asked, "Do you have what I've asked for?" Towa replied, "Yes, you can take it with you. She walked up to Turles and reached behind her back with a cruel smile, and pulled out a spiky red fruit. "The Demon Realm has amplified its effects. Whoever eats this fruit of the Tree of Might will gain incredible power beyond compare," she said as she gave one piece of Fruit to Turles and another to Slug. Turles chuckled as he said, "I'll be able to crush Kakarot with a single blow. You can count on it!" "Well, you know what to do," Towa said, and Turles and Slug turned their backs to her, Slug saying, "Hmph. I wonder about that."

Turles and Slug flew off, leaving Towa and Mira alone with the Masked Saiyan. Mira told Towa, "You know you should really just reprogram those two." "They're fine, Mira," Towa responded, "Oh, come on. Why bother anyway? They're wreaking havoc well throughout history well enough on their own." Towa chuckled to herself and said, "Besides, I have everything well in hand." She looked at the Masked Saiyan, whose mask showed not a hint of a response…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Comforting Date and Meeting a Kunoichi**

After speaking with the Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks, and Soon-sensei, Pearl left the Time Nest and ran through Conton City straight to her apartment, trying to ignore the looks people gave the blood spattered Majin. She opened up her apartment door and made a beeline for the bathroom. She quickly stripped off all her clothes and put the shower on as hot as it could go before cooling the temperature to a more tolerable temperature. _I killed Nappa… I'm so strong now…_ Pearl looked at her hands as the blood came off them, she honestly didn't think she would ever become so powerful. As she got her body wash out and started cleaning her body she thought about her life before…

 _TEN YEARS AGO_

"Come on Pearl!" Buudikka encouraged. The ten-year old Majin girl struggled with her chin ups, while her younger siblings were going through them like gravity wasn't even a thing. "Just ten more, give me ten more," her mother said. Pearl was sweating as she got her chin up, and then a second, and third. "Pearl, your little brother Jasper is doing this easily, you can do it too, I know you can," the red skinned Majin said as Pearl made her fifth chin up. Pearl held on, struggling to make it as she did her seventh. Three more, and she would make a hundred. That was her goal now. It was so low compared to her younger brother Jasper, whose goals for exercise were in the thousands. _Gotta do it! Mama says I can!_ The young Majin girl thought as she made her eighth, her body wanting to quit. "That's it Jasper, Jade! You keep going too, Amber!" the Majin woman encouraged her other children to keep pushing themselves, pride evident in her voice.

 _I'm the oldest! I have to be strong!_ Pearl thought as she made her ninety-ninth chin up. "Look at Jasper, Pearl, he's already doing more than two thousand! You're older than him, I know you can be strong like him! You're on your last chin up!" Buudikka encouraged her oldest child. Pearl struggled, breathing hard, _I gotta make Mama proud!_ She thought, as her chin rose over the bar. That's when her strength finally gave out. She would have hit the ground if Buudikka hadn't quickly grabbed her as she fell. "Alright, that's enough for today, you are all getting so strong, my precious ones," she said as the rest of her children stopped, still having enough energy for more. "Alright," their father, Glutto said from their house, "It's time for dinner!" "YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" three of the Majin children yelled as they ran in.

Buudikka was carrying the exhausted Pearl to their home and the little Majin girl asked, "Mama, why am I so weak? Jasper and Amber and Jade are so strong like you, why not me?" Buudikka stopped and hugged her daughter, "My precious Pearl, I don't know. There are so many things out there. Maybe, you're not destined to be a warrior, like I am. Maybe, there's something else waiting for you."

 _PRESENT TIME_

 _Mama, you were wrong, and right. There was something else waiting for me. It looks like I was destined to be a warrior like you, an even greater warrior,_ Pearl thought as she washed. There was a knock on the door and Barit said, "Um, Pearl, I don't know how to put this delicately, so I'll get to the point. Are you on your period?" Pearl stopped washing as she thought about how to answer her roommate's question. "No, Barit. Majins don't have periods. On my last mission, I got splattered with blood, I'm sorry I left stains," she answered. "Okay," the Namekian said, "I'll start cleaning. I take it that your mission went well?" "Yes, the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai said I did a great job on it," Pearl answered as she turned the water off. Pearl dried off, wrapped herself in a towel and came out of the bathroom seeing Barit using a spray on the bloodstains she left on the floor. "I'm sorry Barit. I was just so eager to get cleaned up…" Pearl apologized. Barit shrugged, "At least you have a good reason. So, who did you kill?" "Nappa, in his Great Ape form," Pearl answered as she headed for hers and Kenshiro's room, leaving a stunned Barit behind her.

Pearl put on the weighted wrist bands and boots Kenshiro gave her, as well as her glasses and Light Heart Suit pants and shirt. She came out of the room and asked Barit, "Where's Kenny?" "He's out training some Time Patrol recruits right now at the Bamboo District," Barit told her. "Thanks, Barit," Pearl said as she headed out. Pearl ran to the Bamboo District, relishing how her muscles were straining as she ran as fast as she could. _I might have to start wearing these all the time when I'm not on missions… Maybe I can make them heavier?_ Pearl thought about her Majin Magic, she rarely used it for materialization, but maybe it could be used to increase density?

Pearl thought about this as she finally saw Kenshiro and the Time Patrollers he was helping to train. They were all doing pushups, some regular, others one handed, others were doing clapping pushups, or even hand stand pushups depending on their strength. Kenshiro was sweating profusely as he was doing one handed hand stand pushups on his fingertips. The sweat was dripping off his muscular body, mostly revealed since he was shirtless. She could tell that they were almost done, so Pearl made sure not to distract them as she started doing one handed pushups. After ten minutes, Kenshiro finally stopped and stood up, "Alright, good job everyone. You're all improving immensely. I'll see you in three days, for now, make sure you get plenty of rest." "See you later Kenshiro," Tufu said as he walked away. "Later," Kunel said. "Call me some time," Chicori said, and actually handed him her phone number. "Uh, I already got a girlfriend," Kenshiro said, and gave Chicori back her phone number.

The rest of the Time Patrollers in training said their goodbyes, and Kenshiro watched them leave. Pearl saw he was distracted and quietly snuck up behind him and wrapped him up in a hug, "Hi Kenny!" Kenshiro looked behind him and gave her a kiss before saying, "Sorry Pearl, but I'm not done training, yet." "Oh? What else is there?" she asked, "Weapons? Legs?" "No, I'm thinking I wanna try that Hokuto Shinken style the other Kenshiro uses," the Earthling explained. "Really? You think you can use that?" she asked as she let him go. "Who knows?" Kenshiro said, "We live in a city where people fly under their own power, there's a giant dragon in the sky, and we can summon a dragon to wish for anything, even turning your skin purple! Why not try a martial art that lets you blow people up?" Pearl thought about this, and said, "You got a good point… But why would you want to use it?" Kenshiro looked at Pearl. She thought she saw sadness in his eyes before he looked away and said, "You never know what you need until you need it. I'd rather have Hokuto Shinken and never use it, than need it and not have it." Pearl was quiet and practiced her own martial arts as her boyfriend practiced techniques from Hokuto Shinken.

 _This could work…_ Pearl thought as she watched him. Kenshiro's body was incredibly fast as he performed multiple techniques to the air. After an hour of this, Kenshiro stopped, breathing heavily as he sat down. "Do you need some water?" Pearl asked him. Between gasps he said, "Yes. A lot." Pearl ran as fast as she could back to their apartment and went to the fridge and grabbed four bottles of water then ran back to him, gasping for breath herself. "Thank you, Pearl," Kenshiro said as he guzzled down two bottles of water as fast as he could. Pearl opened one herself and drank it as Kenhiro stood back up, "Alright, one more thing, then I'm done for today." Other Time Patrollers came by as Kenshiro stood still and his ki aura started to flare out. The Earthling yelled out loud enough for half of Conton City to hear him, attracting more onlookers as his ki aura seemed to shrink. Then, Kenshiro's muscles grew, almost double their usual size, and he turned into a purple blur of motion as he executed dozens of techniques to the surprise of everyone watching. Suddenly, he stopped, and his muscles shrank back to normal as he fell down on his back.

"Kenny!?" Pearl yelled as she ran to him. He was breathing deeply, and looked like he was in pain. "Hold on Kenny, there's something I can try," Pearl said, thinking to herself, _Please work!_ Pearl lifted up her hands and surrounded Kenshiro in an aura of ki, and detected the damage he had done to his body. _It's not as serious as I thought, he's mostly just exhausted himself._ Pearl poured her ki into her boyfriend's body and healed the damage that she sensed throughout it, repairing damaged muscles and restoring Kenshiro's stamina. After five minutes she was done and he sat up. "You're an angel, Pearl," Kenshiro said. "What was that?" one Frost Demon asked, he was tall and muscular with a red body and no horns, and a blue face with reptilian slits for eyes. "Training in something. I still haven't perfected it," Kenshiro explained as he found his red shirt and put it on.

"Think I can learn that?" the Frost Demon asked as everyone else started to walk away. "I don't know, maybe? It depends, do Frost Demons hold back their power usually?" Kenshiro asked. "Not really, as soon as we sense danger we usually go all out, except for the Frieza Clan," the Frost Demon said. "Then I don't think I can teach you that, sorry. It's something that's supposed to bring out 100% of a human's power," Kenshiro admitted. "Nuts," the Frost Demon said, and flew off. "Well then…are you done training?" Pearl asked, "Because, I kinda want to go out right now." "You don't want me to at least shower first?" Kenshiro asked. "No," she said and leaned up next to him, "Save it for later and tonight it'll be worth it." Pearl used her biggest doe eyes look on him to spell it out for him. After a second Kenshiro grinned, "I know some places we can go."

The two of them walked arm and arm into the Business District, past a few alleys, and found a bright pink door. "What's this? A club?" Pearl asked nervously, she didn't do all that well with clubs, all those people around, the bright lights and loud music, it was pretty overwhelming for her. "No, don't worry babe, this isn't a club, it's actually a restaurant if you can believe it," Kenshiro explained as he knocked on the door. The door was opened by a small Frost Demon with golden body armor on the Hero Suit variety with green skin and all blue eyes. "Welcome to the Fantasy Lounge and Diner, I'll be your server for today," the small Frost Demon said as he let them in, "My name's Pariah by the way. Follow me." Pearl and Kenshiro followed Pariah past a number of closed cubicles, some large enough for dozens, others barely small enough for one.

"So…what is this place exactly?" Pearl asked. Pariah explained, "Here at the Fantasy Lounge and Diner we use virtual reality holograms to enhance your dining experience, hence the cubicles we passed. Everyone in them is eating while watching their preferred movie, historical scene, or nature scene while their choice in music plays around them. We prefer to keep things private during the experience so as not to bother the other guests." "Ah," Pearl said, and thought about that. She thought about what music or scene she'd want while she ate, and couldn't think of anything. "I'm stumped," she said as she and Kenshiro sat down. "I can pick," he said. "Yeah, you do that," Pearl said as Pariah handed them their menus. Pearl ordered a Hard Cherry Soda while Kenshiro had a Spiked Arnold Palmer and ordered an underwater scene with Classical music playing. Immediately walls came down from the ceiling and they were surrounded with an ocean of fish.

"Wow," Kenshiro said as Pearl was quietly awestruck at the beautiful scene and music. "How did I not hear about this place?" Pearl asked. "It's actually really new, it opened just last week. Remember a few days ago when Barit was away? He came here and really liked it. While we trained after that World Tournament PQ he told me about it. How do you like it?" Kenshiro said. "It's great," Pearl said as Pariah came with their drinks. To fit with the theme, Pearl ordered fried scallops with potatoes au gratin while Kenshiro ordered fish and chips. The two of them quietly enjoyed the scene and had two more drinks before their meals arrived. "So, how did your mission go?" Kenshiro asked as they ate.

Pearl told him everything she did and saw, Kenshiro was surprised to learn about the Goku Lookalike, Turles, and also when Pearl told him about how she killed Great Ape Nappa. Pearl was feeling the effects of the alcohol in the Hard Sodas and admitted, "I'm afraid of how strong I'm getting." Kenshiro stopped eating when he heard that and said, "Huh? Why? You've got a good handle on it." "I know," Pearl said, "But, I didn't think it would happen this fast." She took a moment to compose her thoughts and said, "You know how weak I've been my whole life. I'm…not used to being strong. It's exciting, but terrifying at the same time to know that I can actually kill people if I'm not careful." Kenshiro reached out and grabbed Pearl's hand, "Pearl, you have nothing to worry about. I've watched you grow over the last year. This is your power, you own it, you can control it. Yes, you can kill people, a lot of us can. But we won't. There's thousands of Time Patrollers, but the Supreme Kai of Time chose you, not me, or any of the others. I don't think she'd choose you if she didn't trust you."

"Thanks, Kenny. How about we head back home, for 'dessert'?" Pearl said with 'the look' in her eyes. Kenshiro heartily agreed and quickly paid and left Pariah a good tip.

 _Two Hours Later_

The two of them were wrapped up in each other. This was the kind of sex she loved the most, when she could feel almost every muscle of his body, smell his sweat, taste his body, all of it. Almost there, the big finish, and he gently pulled her tentacles, and she could only scream out loud as pleasure in its rawest form soared through her body. The two of them just laid there together, looking into each other's eyes.

"It's nice to see that you have your Father's stamina," a woman's voice sounded. Pearl and Kenshiro quickly looked at their open window and saw an honest to Shenron Ninja standing there in a white outfit. The ninja removed its mask to show a woman with pure white skin only marred by a single scar on her left cheek, black hair tied in a bun, and dark blue eyes. Pearl was paralyzed, _HOW LONG WAS SHE WATCHING!? HOW DID SHE SNEAK IN!? HOW DOES SHE KNOW KENNY!?_ Kenshiro's whole body turned red as he tried to cover himself and Pearl as the Ninja Woman slid into their room and said, "Oh come now, you're not hiding anything I haven't seen before." "K-Kenny, who is she?" Pearl whispered. Kenshiro answered when he said, "M-Mom, d-did you have to come in t-t-through the window?"

 _MOM!?_ Pearl immediately hid herself under the covers and screamed into a pillow. "M-Mom! What the Hell!?" Kenshiro finally managed as he stood up. "Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of, your Father was an amazing lover, the best I ever had. I was worried that you didn't inherit that from him, though after what I saw I'd say you might just surpass him," Kenshiro's Mother said. Pearl screamed even louder into a pillow and tried to think of what she could possibly say to her. Kenshiro's Mother made that decision for her when she yanked off the covers to see Pearl in all her glory. "Ah, so you are Pearl. Kenshiro told me everything about you. It's very nice to meet you dear, you may call me Shurayuki, or Yuki for short if you prefer," Shurayuki, Kenshiro's Mother, said as Pearl looked at her. Shurayuki had a genuinely kind smile on her face, you'd never guess she had just watched Pearl and Kenshiro fucking like rabbits.

"H-h-hellllloo," Pearl managed to squeak. Shurayuki chuckled at Pearl and turned to her son, "I'll just go sleep on your couch. Feel free to carry on." With that, the Ninja Woman left the room, shutting the door behind her. "Oh Shin, oh Chronoa, oh Kami, oh Dende, oh Shenron, oh Porunga, oh Beerus, oh Yemma, oh HHHOOOLLLYYY SSSHHHIIITTT!" Pearl screamed out loud. Kenshiro managed to calm her down and get the covers back on the bed. After fifteen of their most awkward moments together, barring their first time, Pearl finally worked up her courage and said, "So…your Mother's…a ninja." "She prefers the proper term for a female ninja, kunoichi. But, yes. Mom's the one that taught me everything I know about…a lot of stuff, especially fighting," Kenshiro said. "Oh," Pearl said. That was all they said for the rest of the night.

 _Next Morning_

Pearl and Kenshiro woke up to the sound of Barit and Shurayuki laughing. "Oh boy," Kenshiro sighed. "What's wrong?" Pearl asked. Kenshiro blushed a little as he got up and got dressed, "Let's just say that my Mom is very…adventurous when it comes to sex. Part of it is because she's a kunoichi, and had to use every tool she had for assassinations, and part of it is just because she likes sex." "Um…define 'adventurous'," Pearl asked as she got dressed in a black tracksuit, with her weighted wristbands and boots. Kenshiro bluntly stated, "She's gonna try to sleep with every sentient being in the city that's not in a monogamous relationship while she's here. Oh, for the love of Shin, why me?" "Relax, I mean come on, Barit's a Namekian, they can't have sex…I think," Pearl tried to say. "Look, I know that I didn't paint Mom in a good light just now, but she's not that bad. She's pretty good when you get to know her, and plus I could tell that she likes you already," Kenshiro said as he and Pearl left their room.

They saw Barit and Shuryuki sitting at the table with two plates of eggs sunny side up and toast, Barit was laughing as Shurayuki finished, "And poor Jinbei was just staring at us all while Kamiki screamed her head off about how we ruined her garden." "Oh great, she's telling him about the first time I used ki," Kenshiro said. "Oh, there you are. I was worried that you might have exhausted yourselves last night, I was going to wake you both up soon," Shurayuki said. Barit wiped a few tears from his eyes, "Oh man, you seriously destroyed your grandparent's garden?" "Yyyeeah," Kenshiro said, "I mean, come on, it was the first time I ever used ki, I didn't know how to control it at the time!" "Your grandmother still won't let me go anywhere near the garden. I take one step in its direction, and she threatens me with a sickle," Shurayuki said, and Pearl had to laugh at that.

Pearl remembered her manners though and quickly stopped and bowed to Kenshiro's Mother, "It's very nice to meet you, Shurayuki-san." Shurayuki stood up and bowed back, "It's very nice to meet you as well, Pearl-kun. But you don't have to stand on ceremony, I told you last night you can just call me by my name, or my nickname, whichever you'd prefer." "I think I'll just stick with your full name then, Shurayuki," Pearl said and bowed again. Shurayuki chuckled, "Oh son, you managed to find a true Yamato Nadeshiko. All she needs is a kimono and a Tsubaki tree to tend." "Pearl's not that submissive," Kenshiro said, then shut his mouth hard enough his teeth clicked. "Oh well, hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Shurayuki said as Pearl and Kenshiro got their own plates. They were about halfway done when a green portal opened up and Praxtic once again came out, this time in a blue and green set of Saiyan armor in Vegeta's style.

"Helloooo! I came for another delivery!" the half-crazy half-Saiyan said as he put down a package. "A few eggs should cover the cost," Praxtic said, and took two each of Pearl's and Kenshiro's eggs sunny side up, after coating them almost black with pepper. "So, Praxtic," Kenshiro said, trying not to get mad at the theft of his breakfast, "Who's our mysterious benefactor?" Praxtic finished the last peppery egg before saying, "He is a reality warper from another dimension, he prefers to be called Merch. He's been watching you guys, and thinks that you deserve a few things for all your troubles. He explains a few things in a letter in…the…package. HELL-O to you!" Praxtic said as he got close to Shurayuki. "So, Praxtic-san, where do you come from?" she asked with a very nice smile.

"Oh I'm from an alternate universe of Toki Toki City, I wanted to see what other dimensions were like, so I made this," Praxtic said, and showed her his Transdimensional Gun. Shurayuki looked at it and said, "My, you must be very good with your hands to make something so ingenious." Kenshiro just turned around and said, "You know, Mom, you can go somewhere else, for a little bit. This is actually the day of the week we usually clean up the apartment. Maybe Praxtic can show you around? I'll call you when it's all done." "That's a fantastic idea, Kenshi. What do you think, Praxtic-san?" "Certainly," Praxtic said as he offered her his arm. She took it, and the two of them left the apartment.

"Uh, is she- and he-" "Don't make me think about that. As long as I don't see it, I don't care," Kenshiro interrupted Barit, "Let's just clean up." And the three of them got to work, Praxtic's Package left in Pearl and Kenshiro's room for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Arriving at the Wrong Time and Fighting Shinobi**

Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit took about two hours to clean the entire apartment, Kenshiro wanted to make extra sure that it was clean. Once they were done the three of them slumped down, Pearl and Kenshiro on the couch and Barit on his chair. After resting for five minutes Barit said, "So, your Mom's a Ninja-" "Kunoichi," Kenshiro said. "Kunoichi," Barit continued, "What's your Dad?" Kenshiro took a second to think before saying, "My Father…died when I was still a baby. He wasn't a warrior, he was a doctor." Barit and Pearl sat up and Barit said, "Oh man, I'm sorry…" "Don't be," Kenshiro told him, "Mom told me that they met when she had botched a mission, she barely escaped but was badly wounded. She made it to the village where my Dad and his family lived, and nursed her back to health. Mom saw how kind he was, and liked how peaceful the village, Cashew Village, was and decided to stay. Eventually, they fell in love and got married. He never knew Mom was a kunoichi.

"All he knew was that she was a warrior, she told him she was attacked by bandits. Mom started teaching martial arts to everyone in Cashew Village, and everything was settled down, when I was born," Kenshiro said. He got a sad look in his eyes and Pearl said, "That's enough, Kenny. You don't have to tell us anymore." Kenshiro shook his head, "No, I might as well finish this. Father…was killed when one of Mom's shinobi enemies found Cashew Village. He had no idea what was coming, but Mom told me that he died to give her time to escape. She hid out for six months, before returning to Cashew Village and letting my Grandma Kamiki and Grandpa Jinbei take care of me, while she got revenge." The three of them were quiet for a while before Pearl asked, "Did she…get her revenge?" Kenshiro nodded, "After six months she returned and told my grandparents the whole story. After that, I was raised by my Father's family and Mom, she taught me how to fight, I came here, and the rest is history."

Barit however had a weird look on his face, "What about your Mom's family?" Kenshiro shrugged, "Mom told me that unlike other shinobi, her family, the Oshiro family, only has one child per generation, it's been this way for 35 generation, and I'm lucky number 36. Shinobi don't live too long, I think Mom might actually be one of the longest surviving ones that's still active. My maternal grandparents, Oshiro Hajime and Tsubaki Kaoru, were dead five years before I was born." "Wow, that's…pretty damn rough," Barit said and Pearl nodded in agreement. "That's the life of shinobi, it's why Mom's glad I didn't try to follow in her footsteps. She always told me that while I might be a powerful warrior, I'm as subtle as a bear in a tutu," Kenshiro said with a laugh. Pearl and Barit laughed at that, "Well, she's right about that," Pearl said.

After taking some quick showers the three of them decided it was time to go get Shurayuki and Praxtic. Barit had an idea, "Why don't we try to get the drop on her?" "How?" Pearl asked. "You use Instant Transmission to send all three of us to her. I'd love to see the look on her face when we pop up right in front of her!" "Ooohh, that sounds interesting," Pearl agreed. "I don't know, Mom might let her killer instincts take over," Kenshiro said. "Oh come on, we're all trained warriors here, I'm pretty sure she can't kill us that fast," Barit said. Kenshiro shook his head, but smiled and said, "Alright, we'll try it. But be ready to dodge." Pearl closed her eyes to sense Shurayuki and Praxtic's ki signatures, and found them, they weren't too far away. "I found them, grab onto me," Pearl said, Barit took her left shoulder and Kenshiro took her right, and they were gone. But Shurayuki wasn't the one that got surprised.

"OH MY GOD!" Pearl squealed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Barit yelled.

"OH COME ON MOM!" an exasperated Kenshiro yelled.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

"TAKE! IT! ALL! IN! BABYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

They were in a Hotel, Shurayuki and Praxtic naked as the day they were born, Shurayuki taking it doggy style, and the three Time Patrollers arrived just in time for the big O. Shurayuki rode her orgasm to the end, and then saw the new arrivals, "Well then, I guess turnabout, ooooohhhhh, is fair play." Praxtic pulled out, and then the Time Patrollers got their second shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Barit yelled.

"IT'S LIKE A CUCUMBER!" Pearl squealed even higher.

Kenshiro saw Praxtic's member and passed out in shock. Praxtic chuckled and said, "Impressed? My Mom was a Saiyan, but my Dad was a Phallusian from the Horse Tribe!" Shurayuki started getting dressed and Pearl looked at her, yelling, "How are you still alive!?" Pearl then noticed some scars on Shurayuki's back before the woman got dressed and said, "Decades of practice my dear, and the fact that I often hide weapons in my anus helps to keep my limber." Praxtic took a step towards them and saw Kenshiro, "Whoa, I guess some guys just can't take knowing a bigger man." "Dude! Put that thing away!" Barit yelled. Praxtic laughed some more, but mercifully put his pants back on. Shurayuki finished getting dressed back in her shinobi outfit and walked over to Kenshiro, and lifted him up on her shoulders. "Alright then, fun's over. We should probably take Kenshi home," she said. Pearl nodded and put her fingers to her forehead. Shurayuki blew a kiss to Praxtic before grabbing Pearl's shoulder, and they were gone.

The three of them were quiet as Shurayuki gently put Kenshiro on the couch and said, "I'm going to need a shower after that. If Kenshi wakes up, don't hesitate to tell me." With that, Shurayuki headed for the bathroom, leaving Barit and Pearl to look at each other. "So…" Barit said, "That was…" "Traumatic," Pearl said, "Did you see how big he was! I was afraid he'd come for me next!" "Do you and Kenshiro do that stuff?" Barit asked. Pearl blushed at that and muttered, "Sometimes… But he's nowhere near that freakishly huge…" "I'm gonna need some whiskey to deal with that," Barit said and went to the kitchen, "Get me a glass too!" Pearl asked. Barit came out with two half full glasses of whiskey and handed one with ice to Pearl. Pearl quickly drank her glass and put it down. Barit finished his right as Shurayuki emerged from the shower, her hair in a long braid and wearing a white qipao with red borders on the sleeves and shoes.

"Ah, I see Kenshi is still out. This is actually pretty good timing," Shurayuki said. "Good timing for what?" Pearl asked. Shurayuki walked over to the hall closet of the apartment and took out a pack from it. "I think that we should have some girl time," Shurayuki said. "But what about Kenshiro?" Barit asked. Shurayuki looked down at her son and smiled at him, "He's fine, I think we can just let him rest." The kunoichi gently stroked her slumbering son's hair before reaching into her pack and pulling something wrapped in white fabric out. "Barit, call Pearl when he wakes up, and make sure he gets this. He'll know what it is," she said and gave the object to Barit. "Ummm…ok," the Namekian agreed as he took the object.

"Uh… Well… we don't have much to do here in Conton City…" Pearl said as she and Shurayuki left the apartment. "That's alright, we can just walk and talk. Kenshiro told me a lot about you, and I think we should get to know each other better," Shurayuki said. _Well… what do I talk about? I mean, she's a kunoichi, before I was a Time Patroller, I was a nerd! There's nothing really interesting about me…_ "Just start at the beginning, how about your family, Kenshi told me that you were the oldest of five," Shurayuki suggested. "Oh…ok. Well, Mama is a martial artist, she was the World Champion for three Tenkaichi Budokai in fact, before she came to the Time Patrol, for two months, then decided that she preferred to spend her time with her family.

"Papa is a chef, the seventh best chef in the world. Him and Mama met when after she lost in the Final round of her first Tenkaichi Budokai, Papa saw and gave her a meal for free. They started dating, and eventually got married, and soon decided they wanted kids, and I was the first," Pearl said. "What do they look like?" Shurayuki asked. "Well, you need to understand that Majins are magical beings, we don't really have genetics like other creatures. They really don't look much like me," Pearl explained as they walked through Conton City. "Mama is as tall as me, but much more muscular, with red skin and yellow eyes, and she likes to keep her tentacles in a ponytail-ish style. Papa is even taller, and orange, by other people's standards he's very fat, but by Majin standards he's pretty fit for a male, his tentacles are like a three-pointed crown on his head, while he also has two smaller ones on his face that look like whiskers, he has purple eyes, but they're usually shut, trust me, when they're open, he's scary. Mama usually likes to where her green and black Buu-gi, while Papa usually wears a chef outfit," Pearl explained.

Shurayuki took a minute to process this, "I see. I take it that you're very close?" Pearl nodded, "Mama and Papa always encouraged me to be the best I could be. They were never disappointed that I wasn't as strong as my little brothers and sisters, but they always encouraged me to be stronger too. Mama said that it was important that we could defend ourselves form bad guys." "It sounds like you've had a pretty good life. What about your siblings?" Shurayuki asked, and then sat down next to the lake at the bottom of a waterfall just outside the Shopping District, it was just the two of them there. Pearl sat down next to her and continued, "Well, after me, when I was two, Mama and Papa had Jasper, my little brother. He looks like Papa, orange skin, three pointed crown tentacles, but his eyes are open and green and he doesn't have Papa's whiskers. He likes to dress up in a black gi a lot. Then when I was three my little sister Jade was born. She's in between me and Mama, muscular wise, and has green skin with white eyes and black sclera. Her tentacles look like they're a short haircut, and she has rosy red cheeks, she likes to wear qipao that are purple or blue. Jasper was always the strongest of us, and always ready to pick a fight, while Jade is more laid back, she likes to play videogames a lot.

"Then there's my littlest sister, Amber. She's as muscular as Mama, but she's pretty short, about half as tall as me, she was born when I was six. Her skin is orange like Papa's, and she keeps her eyes shut a lot, she also has marks on her cheeks like me, but they're blue. Her tentacles look like pigtails, and she likes dressing up in hiking gear a lot, and hiking everywhere she can go really. She says that one day she'll walk around the world. And then there's my littlest brother, Silver. He's pure white, and his eyes are yellow like Mama's. He was born when I was eleven. He's still just a little kid, and really fat. He likes to dress up like Papa and wants to be a chef like him," Pearl said.

Shurayuki smiled and shook her head, "You've really led a charmed life it sounds like." Pearl nervously rubbed her neck, "Well…yes. I mean, it's not always peaceful. We sometimes fight, and all. And, Jasper can be really pushy at times. He's always been the strongest of us, and he makes sure we know it." "I suppose you'd like to know about my life now?" Shurayuki asked. "Kenshiro explained to me and Barit about how you and his Father met, he told me that your family is…" Pearl wasn't sure if she should talk about the woman's life so casually. "Yes, my family is dead, except for Kenshiro," Shurayuki said, then told Pearl, "Ask me any question you'd like, and I will answer truthfully. My age, the people I've killed, my life with Shiro, nothing is off limits." "Shiro?" Pearl asked. Shurayuki nodded with a wistful smile, "Yes, Shiro, Kenshiro's Father. When I met him, I was fleeing for my life after messing up my escape. I had killed Hanbei Tora, a notorious Yakuza boss, and was shot three times escaping. I would have died had I not stumbled on Cashew Village.

"Shiro was the village's doctor, he was the only one who left to attend college before returning to help take care of his people," Shurayuki explained, then reached into her qipao and pulled out an iron locket. She opened the locket and showed Pearl the picture inside. It was a picture of a very pregnant Shurayuki in a yellow and green qipao, holding hands with a man that looked a lot like Kenshiro, except for his normal skin and much thinner body. Pearl also finally noticed that the shape of Kenshiro's eyes he had inherited from his Mother. "Shiro was a good man, dedicated to helping anyone who needed him. During the two years I was with him, he must have helped save at least seventy lives, and helped bring thirty-seven babies into this world. He was…so unlike me, a woman who had committed her first kill at the age of twelve. For the first time, I knew what it was like, to really enjoy life," Shurayuki said, and a tear fell from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn" Pearl tried to say, but Shurayuki shook her head, "It's not your fault. Pearl, I see how Kenshiro looks at you. He has the same look Shiro had in his eyes. You deserve to know the truth, just as he did. Ask me any question you'd like, don't worry about me, the past is past." _I have so many questions… But I… I don't know what to think anymore. What can I ask?_ Pearl and Shurayuki sat there for ten minutes before Pearl finally asked, "What did you do…after Shiro was killed?" Shurayuki's expression became much harder, and fiercer as she said, "Shiro…was killed only an hour after Kenshiro was born. I was still exhausted from giving birth, all I could do was grab Kenshiro and my family's katana and run and hide. For three months, I lived in the woods near Cashew Village with Kenshiro, until I was certain that my enemies had left. I returned there, the villagers thought that I had murdered Shiro and took off with our son. If Shiro's parents, Jinbei and Kamiki hadn't spoken up for me, I would have surely been lynched. I gave Kenshiro to them, and then I went to Shiro's grave and swore vengeance.

"For nine months after that, I left a trail of death in my wake in the shinobi world. There was no low I wouldn't sink to, no method I wouldn't try to find my husband's killers. I made many enemies during those nine months, before I finally found the shinobi responsible. He was no match for me, I had nothing left to lose, I thought at the time, and after fighting for three days and nights I at last took his head. Before he died, he told me who had hired him. It was the daughter of Hanbei Tora, Torako. I broke into her home, and I made her suffer far worse than her Father did," Shurayuki said. Pearl's eyes were threatening to pop out of her head they were so wide. One look in Shurayuki's eyes told her that every word was true, and that the woman sitting next to her was someone you didn't want as an enemy.

Before Pearl realized what happened, explosions went off all around them, and the air was filled with dirt and smoke. "What's going on!" Pearl asked. "Jump into the lake now!" Shurayuki ordered, and Pearl obeyed immediately, the lake wasn't that deep, only up to their knees. Shurayuki pulled out two daggers from her sleeves and Pearl saw as she struck numerous shuriken out of the air. Pearl couldn't see anything, or sense them either. "They're not using ki, I can't sense them!" Pearl yelled as she ducked just in time to avoid three shuriken. Pearl then heard five splashes, their attackers had jumped into the lake after them. "Pearl, I'll try to draw them away, you get out of the smoke!" Shurayuki yelled, and ran further into the smoke. Pearl heard the sound of metal clashing and started to run in the opposite direction.

The Majin girl literally ran into one of their attackers, it was a shinobi dressed in green with grass sticking out of his outfit. Pearl stopped and the shinobi stopped as well and just stared at her. Pearl recovered from her surprise first and slammed her fist into his face, knocking him out instantly. _Wow…not too tough, are they?_ That was when Pearl heard the sound of a man and a woman scream, and more metal clashing. "Shurayuki!?" Pearl yelled. "I'm fine!" the kunoichi replied, and Pearl heard more metal clashing. "Try to get rid of this damn smoke!" Pearl jumped out of the lake and got an idea. She sucked in air as hard as she could, and expanded her chest to fill it even more before blowing the smoke away. She saw two shinobi floating in the lake surrounded by their own blood, and Shurayuki was dueling two others armed with a sword and a spear respectively. Shurayuki didn't look hurt, aside from the fact that her hair was unloosed from her braid she was fine.

Pearl quickly Instant Transmitted to the shinobi with the spear and kicked her in the stomach, sending the shinobi out of the lake and crashing into a tree, knocking it out. Shurayuki saw her chance and caught the last shinobi's sword with one dagger, and with the other sliced his wrists to make him let go. The shinobi screamed in pain and tried to run away, but Shurayuki drew two shuriken and threw them into his knees. The shinobi turned around as Shurayuki approached and said, "I surrender, please! Spare me!" Shurayuki looked at the shinobi and her voice was dripping with contempt as she said, "There is no mercy in the Path of Shinobi." "Don't!" Pearl yelled, only for Shurayuki to stab both her daggers into the shinobi's skull. Shurayuki turned to the first shinobi Pearl knocked out, and Pearl quickly stretched out her arm and pulled him behind her and did the same with the second shinobi.

Shurayuki looked at Pearl, and Pearl felt like tons of weight suddenly pushed her down, but she still looked the kunoichi in the eyes. "I won't let you murder them," Pearl said, standing between Shurayuki and the shinobi. "Do you think you can stop me?" Shurayuki asked, and her ki glowed around her. Pearl didn't have her scouter, but she guessed that Shurayuki was at least on the level of Frieza in his First Form. She still stood her ground, "I may not be able to beat you, but I won't stand back and let you murder any more people. They're not a threat anymore, you can just…take their weapons and let them go." Shurayuki looked at Pearl, and then her ki aura disappeared. "Very well, I will do as you say. But if they attack me again, I won't show them mercy," Shurayuki agreed.

Pearl stepped aside and the shinobi regained consciousness, just in time for Shurayuki to rip off their masks and put her daggers on their throats. "Who are you? Who sent you?" she asked. Pearl saw that one shinobi was a girl the other was a young man, they couldn't have been older than eighteen. They both had black hair in the same pony tail style and similar eyes. The girl was quiet, but her companion answered, "We're Saito and Hitomi of the Murasaki clan! No one sent us! We thought that we could get a better reputation if we killed the White Widow! I swear!" "The Murasaki Clan," Shurayuki said, and spat on the ground, "The only thing you're good for is fucking up and knocking up. Well then, Saito and Hitomi, I have some good news and bad news for you. But first, strip."

The two young shinobi immediately obeyed Shurayuki's orders and as soon as they were stark naked Shurayuki told them to get on all fours. "What are you doing?" Pearl asked. "Checking," Shurayuki said, and rolled up her sleeves. "Well then, Saito and Hitomi of the Murasaki Clan, the good news is that you'll live. The bad news is, not with your virginities intact!" Saito didn't like Shurayuki's cavity search that much, but Hitomi looked like she was enjoying it before the older kunoichi pulled out. "Now then, kowtow three times to her," Shurayuki said, "And say, 'Thank you for sparing us, Pearl-sama'. Do this, and you'll be free to leave." Hitomi and Sakura of the Murasaki clan immediately did as they were ordered, "Thank you for sparing us Pearl-sama! Thank you for sparing us Pearl-sama! Thank you for sparing us Pearl-sama!" "Now screw off," Shurayuki ordered, and the two shinobi scrambled away.

They were stopped in their tracks by a tall female Earthling Time Patroller, followed by another female Saiyan. The Frieza Race Time Patroller that had talked to Kenshiro before flew between Pearl and Shurayuki and said, "Everyone stay where you are. The Kai's want to know what all this commotion is about." Pearl looked around and saw the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai walking to them all, looking very un-amused. "Uh oh."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Saying Hello to a New Training Regimen and Goodbye to a Kunoichi**

"Alright, first things first, what happened? Why are there three dead shinobi in the lake, two naked people, and reports of explosions going on?" Elder Kai asked. Shurayuki looked at Pearl and Pearl looked back at her. Shurayuki nodded and said, "They attacked us, so we defended ourselves. Those two naked people were part of the shinobi squad, Pearl decided we should let them go." The Supreme Kai of Time sighed, "Shurayuki, why am I not surprised to see you're involved. I knew that letting Kenshiro in the Time Patrol might be a mistake." "This has nothing to do with him!" Shurayuki adamantly said, "They were after me, and me alone. Pearl just happened to be here when they attacked. And besides, she's fine, Chronoa." The Supreme Kai of Time stomped her foot and said, "I told you not to call me that when I'm on the job!" The Goddess of Time quickly regained her composure and looked at Pearl, "Is what she said true?"

"Yes, Supreme Kai of Time-sama. Shurayuki and I were having a little girl's time when they attacked us. Everything she said is true," Pearl said. "Is it?" Elder Kai asked the two naked shinobi, keeping his eyes on Hitomi especially. "Yes! We wanted to kill the White Widow and get a name for ourselves, but she was too strong for us!" Saito yelled. "Fine, then you may leave," Elder Kai said, he raised his hands and Saito was immediately dressed in regular clothes, while Hitomi was in a red and white polka dot bikini. "HEY!" Hitomi yelled. "Didn't I tell you two to screw off!" Shurayuki yelled, Hitomi's next words died in her throat, and the two shinobi ran off. "This could be a problem still," Elder Kai pointed out as the Time Patrollers left as well.

"I know," the Supreme Kai of Time said and turned to Shurayuki, "Your reputation could really cause problems for me you know. It's hard enough running the Time Patrol and keeping the Patrollers from blowing up the city when they spar, but now shinobi as well!" Shurayuki smiled at her and said, "You look like you might need someone to help you with your stress…again." _What?_ Pearl thought, then saw the Supreme Kai of Time blush. _You've got to be kidding me…_ "That's hardly appropriate for this time and place! Don't forget that I can still banish you and Kenshiro from here!" the Supreme Kai of Time anxiously yelled. "Don't you dare!" Shurayuki yelled back, "What kind of Goddess would punish the innocent anyway? He has nothing to do with this, he's sleeping in his apartment as we speak. Don't take your frustrations out on my son. That's what you have me for."

Shurayuki smirked at the very red Supreme Kai of Time, and Pearl was starting to blush too. _For the love of mercy, who HASN'T Shurayuki been involved with?_ Elder Kai had the most confused look on his face as he said, "I don't know what you're going on about, but you have a point. You were clearly defending yourself, so we won't do anything. However, if any Time Patrollers not already involved in this affair is hurt, then you will receive the same punishment as the perpetrators. We're putting our people at risk for you, Shurayuki. Don't make us regret it. And Pearl?" "Yes, Elder Kai-sama?" Pearl said. "As soon as you're able, I need to speak with you about your training. You can meet me at the Patroller Academy," Elder Kai said, and nodded to the Time Patrollers to collect the dead shinobi then walked away. "Well then, if that's all, I'll be going too," Shurayuki said. As she passed the Supreme Kai of Time she ruffled the goddess's hair and said, "Just call when you need me." The Supreme Kai of Time could only blush a deeper shade of red and fume silently as Pearl followed Shurayuki.

"You…you slept with…" Pearl couldn't get herself to say it. "Oh yes. Don't let that little girl act fool you, when she's riled up she proves what a goddess she is," Shurayuki snickered, and licked her lips. "Is there anything you wouldn't sleep with!?" Pearl asked, trying to keep her voice down. Shurayuki thought about it, "I wouldn't touch anyone younger than eighteen, or who appears older than 60, off the job. I've had to 'entertain' a few dirty old men in my day. People that aren't at least average intelligence are out, same with anyone not in their right mind, who is married to a devoted spouse, off the job, or unwilling. And I'd never get involved with those people with the shit and piss fetishes, off the job. The shinobi world isn't pretty, Pearl. You often see the absolute worst of the world, sometimes they're your target, but most of the time they're your client."

"Is there anything you haven't slept with?" Pearl sarcastically asked. Shurayuki actually answered her, "A Namekian, a Demon, and an Angel." Pearl tried to go through everything that meant, but for the sake of her sanity stopped after three minutes. Shurayuki sighed as they got close to the apartment. "Well, I figure I can spend one more day here, and then I have to leave for a little while. I was hoping I'd get at least a week to relax. But if the Murasaki Clan can find me, then more competent shinobi might be on the way soon. So then, I guess I'll have to test Kenshiro tomorrow," the kunoichi said. "So then, I guess I don't have much time," Pearl said, "If Kenny wakes up before I'm back, please tell him where I am." "Very well, good luck with your test," Shurayuki said, and Pearl ran to the Patroller Academy. She walked through the campus, smiling and greeting Time Patrollers in Training who saw her. She spotted the Elder Kai standing next to a robot.

"I'm here, Elder Kai-sama," Pearl said, and bowed. "Alright then, before we start this training, I need to get a better sense of your power. Stand still," Elder Kai said. Pearl stood still as the Elder Kai looked her body over, making various 'hmmm' and 'oh' sounds. Pearl was worried that he might get pervy, but the old god kept his hands to himself. After a few minutes he finally said, "Just as I suspected. You have a lot of untapped potential. There is great power hidden within you. I can help unleash that potential, if you can pass my tests." "What tests?" Pearl asked. Elder Kai indicated the robot next to him, "This bucket of bolts will send you to various locations, where you shall battle various warriors. If you can complete all these missions, then you will prove worthy of my help, just as Gohan was many years ago." _I have hidden potential?! He can unlock it!? I could be so powerful then…_ Pearl swallowed at the thought of gaining more power, but remembered her boyfriend's encouragement.

"Alright, I'm ready," Pearl said. _If nothing else, fighting this test with my weighted clothes will definitely help make me stronger…_ Elder Kai nodded to the robot, and in a flash of light Pearl was gone from the Patroller Academy and found herself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Before her stood Yamcha, ready to go. "All right," Elder Kai said, "This is your test. No cheating now. I've got my eye on you!" Yamcha immediately flew in for a kick that Pearl ducked under. She jumped back to avoid his ki balls then stretched out her arms for a one two punch combo. She quickly charged up her power and then dodged Yamcha's Kamehameha Wave. Pearl blasted him back with Double Sunday and then powered up her Majin Kamehameha. As soon as Yamcha went at her, Pearl unleashed her fully charged Majin Kamehameha, knocking the Earthling out.

Pearl sensed an energy signature coming and saw Tien arrive to fight. He was just fast enough that Pearl had to block three of his kicks and one punch before quickly jumping back and hitting him with a ki ball. Tien wasn't too badly hurt, and responded with a quick Tri-Beam, knocking Pearl back. She quickly countered his Dodonpa Ray with Double Sunday, then blasted him with Weekend. Tien was sent flying back, and Pearl quickly flew at him, going for a kick to his head. Tien dodged it and hit Pearl with a Dodonpa again before slamming his elbow into her stomach then kicking her back. "Loosen up those shoulders," Elder Kai told Pearl, "You have to let the power flow through you." Pearl quickly powered up her ki again, and hit Tien with a Giant Storm, sending him flying into the air, out for the count.

"Oh ho! Those are some smart moves. Stay sharp and keep it up until it's over!" Elder Kai admonished Pearl. "Yes sir!" Pearl said and quickly charged up her ki as she saw her next opponent, Krillin. "Super Destructo-Disc!" Krillin yelled, and a massive Destructo-Disc came at Pearl. The Majin girl quickly flew back, only for the Destrcto-Disc to follow her. "Yikes!" Pearl yelled as she tried to fly faster, but the Destructo-Disc was gaining on her. "KAIOKEN!" Pearl yelled, and immediately doubled her speed. She quickly outflew the two Super Destructo-Discs and blocked Krillin's punch-kick combo. Pearl kicked the short human back and punched him three times, knocking the wind out of him. Pearl finished him off with Double Sunday followed by grabbing Krillin from behind, pounding on his head three times, then stretching back and slamming her knees into his back, sending him falling face first into the ground. Pearl charged up just as her next opponent arrived, Piccolo.

Piccolo blasted at Pearl with ki balls as he flew to her, then stretched out his arm and tossed her aside. "Special Beam Cannon!" the Namekian yelled, and his attack pierced through Pearl's stomach. The hole quickly filled up, but Pearl felt incredibly drained. "He's not messing around!" Pearl yelled as Piccolo flew at her for a punch. Pearl blocked the punch and quickly kicked him back. "Kaioken Times Three!" Pearl yelled and charged Piccolo, throwing punches and kicks as hard as she could at him, but the Namekian dodged all her attacks before slamming his palm into her face, then kicking her recently healed stomach. Pearl quickly jumped back to avoid his follow up strike and yelled, "TIMES FOUR!" Power surged through her as she blasted Piccolo with a Weekend attack, but he wasn't done. "Alright then, try this!" Pearl yelled as she Instant Transmissioned behind Piccolo and slammed her elbow into his lower back then hit him with another Weekend attack. This time it worked, and then Pearl fell to her knees as the Kaioken dissipated.

 _Oh man…I think I overdid it. I feel like I should melt,_ Pearl thought as Elder Kai said, "Hmmm… You passed the test. Remember to continue training diligently." One flash of light later, and Pearl was back in front of the Patroller Academy, her track suit ruined. "Wait, that wasn't like a Parallel Quest?" Pearl asked, and realized she was still tired. Elder Kai shook his head, "No. This is a serious test. And that was just the first of many to follow; so keep training." "Yes sir," Pearl said, and slowly walked back to her apartment. _Oh boy, I'm going to have to really train my butt off if I want to keep this up… Here goes nothing._ Pearl's tentacles lifted up and glowed with energy, pointing at her wrist bands and boots. Pink energy shot out of her tentacles and wrapped around the wrist bands and boots. Pearl focused as hard as she could, and increased their density. After two minutes, she stopped.

Her arms dropped down and she struggled to walk further. "Uh oh, looks like I tripled their density by mistake," Pearl said as she struggled to walk with the extra eight hundred pounds of weight on her. She slowly made her way back to her apartment, and opened the door. Kenshiro woke up just then and Pearl saw Shurayuki was sitting on the floor, watching something on the TV. Kenshiro saw his Mom first and said, "I had the weirdest dream that you were being hurt by a giant cucumber." Shurayuki laughed at that and told him, "I wouldn't say he hurt me too bad," the kunoichi then saw Pearl, "Oh my, are you alright Pearl?" Kenshiro sat up and saw her and helped Pearl in, "What happened?" Pearl was sat down on the couch, and it creaked under her, making the two Earthlings even more surprised. "Elder Kai-sama put me through a more intense training test. I was doing pretty good, until I had to fight Piccolo, and he shot me with his Special Beam Cannon. I managed to beat him, but I had to use Kaioken Times Four. After that, on my way home, I decided to try increasing the density of my wrist bands and boots, and I overdid it," Pearl explained.

"Well, you should rest then, take them off, get changed, take a shower. We can relax at home," Kenshiro said. "Thanks, Kenny," Pearl said, and took off her wrist bands and boots. Shurayuki lifted them up, "Amazing, these are almost as heavy as Kenshiro's." "Huh?" Pearl asked. "Yeah, my clothes are weighted too, a whole ton," Kenshiro explained. Pearl had to blink at that, "But…but, you're so strong! And you've still been held back?" "Yeah, I've just been training with weighted clothing for longer than you. If you want, you can make mine heavier too," Kenshiro said. "Maybe later," Pearl said, "Right now I'm just gonna get my pajamas and take a shower." Pearl grabbed her weighted clothes and headed to her room, grabbed her pajamas, and took a shower before changing into them. "Hey, Pearl, you want to open this?" Kenshiro asked, and showed her the package Praxtic had delivered.

"Sure," Pearl said, and Kenshiro opened it and pulled out a capsule and a letter. Kenshiro read it:

"Pearl and Kenshiro,

"I've been watching your progress on my own Interdimensional Cable Box. Keep up the good work. I do suggest you check out Soon's alternate path in 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse'. The Cable has a voice search feature. The remote has a green button on it. So just click and say, 'Locate the channel with Ryo vs. the Xenoverse.' You can even use it to a show with a certain theme. Like a version of the Dragon World where it's modern with gang wars or so on. I left an outfit for you, Pearl. Kenshiro will like it. ^w^

Sincerely,

Merch"

Pearl took the capsule and opened it, out popped a copy of Launch's skimpy outfit. "Ooh, that would look pretty ravishing on you," Shurayuki said. Pearl turned to her boyfriend and with the largest doe eyes she could make asked, "Do you want me to wear this, Kenny?" Kenshiro turned red and swallowed before answering, "I…well…yeah." Pearl considered this, "Alright, but you need to," Pearl got close to him and whispered in his ear. Kenshiro turned a deeper shade of red before saying, "Uh, yeah, sure thing babe. Just…later?" "Okay," Pearl said with a devious smile, _Quid Pro Quo, Kenny._ Shurayuki grabbed the remote and handed it to Pearl, "Well, we might as well see this alternate path." Pearl took the remote and pressed the button and said, "Show me the channel showing 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse'."

The channel changed immediately, and the three of them were immediately engrossed in it. They watched as the warper-turned-Saiyan, Ryo, battled his way through the same battled as Soon had, and fought alongside the alternate universe version of Soon as well. Pearl was surprised at how slightly less serious Soon was, embarrassed at the hijinks the alternate Chronoa got into with Ryo and the rest, and gave a small cheer as he decimated the Ginyu Force like it was nothing. The story ended after showing Ryo and Soon, with the help of an alien woman named Blackfire, fighting together on a Parallel Quest. "Well then," Barit said. "Huh!? When did you get here!?" Kenshiro yelled. "About an hour ago. That was something else," the Namekian answered. "Wow, we really lost track of time," Pearl said. "I figured so, so I brought dinner with me," Barit said, it was Chinese.

The five of them all sat down and ate, telling Barit what he had missed from 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse'. By the time they finished eating, Shurayuki had a look in her eye, "I forgot, Barit, do you still have my package?" "Oh, yeah, it's in my room," Barit said. He brought out the package and gave it to Shurayuki, who gave it to Kenshiro. "Kenshiro, this is something I think you should keep with you," she solemnly said. Kenshiro took it and unwrapped it to reveal a Memorial Tablet. "M-Mom?" he asked. "My enemies attacks are becoming more frequent, I had to leave Cashew Village forever one month ago to protect your grandparents. I don't know if I'll survive the trials ahead, and I wanted to make sure you had your Father's Memorial Tablet," she said. "Mom, we can help you," Kenshiro said.

Shurayuki sadly smiled and shook her head, "No, none of you deserve to get involved in the shinobi world. There is one more thing I can do, before I leave Conton City, but it can wait for tomorrow." Everyone looked at her, and Pearl got an idea. She stretched out her arm and grabbed the remote, "Show me the life of Shurayuki, if Shiro hadn't been killed." The TV immediately turned to a channel, showing the birth of Kenshiro. Kenshiro respectfully put his Father's Memorial Tablet down on a side table he cleared as he and his mother sat down on the couch. Barit took his chair, and Pearl just laid down on the floor and they all watched what could have been.

Shurayuki's life would have been amazingly different. In the alternate world they saw, she gave up the shinobi life for good, and only maintained her martial arts skills to teach them to the children and some adults of Cashew Village. Shiro would go on to discover a radical new treatment for heart diseases. Shurayuki and Shiro would have had four more children, first a daughter named Majime, then another named Hikaru, followed by twins, a son named Soujiro and daughter named Misao. Kenshiro, Hikaru, and Misao would follow their Mother's path, and eventually became Time Patrollers together, and Kenshiro would have been chosen to defend history while Pearl and Barit helped him train. Majime and Soujiro would follow their Father's path, and were studying to become doctors. The view into the alternate world ended with Shurayuki and Shiro celebrating their 20th Anniversary with a cruise.

Kenshiro had tears flowing down his eyes, but a smile on his face. "He…really was as amazing as you always said," he told his Mom. Shurayuki was crying tears of joy as well as she said, "I know. To think, four more children, all of them, as good as you." Pearl wiped away a tear as well, while Barit quietly went to his room. After spending fifteen minutes just quietly hugging, Shurayuki left to go to a hotel, while Kenshiro went to bed. Before she joined him, Pearl bowed to Shiro's Memorial Tablet and said, "Thank you, Shiro-san, for the joy you brought Shurayuki-san, and helping to bring Kenshiro into my life."

 _THE NEXT DAY_

"PEARL! WAKE UP! KENSHIRO AND SHURAYUKI ARE GOING TO FIGHT!" Pearl was woken up by Barit yelling and shaking her. "Huh!? What!?" was all Pearl could manage. "Shurayuki woke up Kenshiro early, and told him that they had to fight! To the death!" "WHAT!?" Pearl screamed as she jumped up and started changing. The only outfit she could get on quickly was her Buu-gi, with purple top and bottom and white gloves and boots, with a black wrap on her waist. "They went to the Supreme Kai of Time, and she agreed! They're going to fight in the Cell Games Arena, but all the safety protocols were turned off! They could actually kill each other!" Barit yelled. Majin and Namekian ran out of their apartment and straight for the Time Machine Station. "KENNY!" Pearl yelled, only for him and his Mom to immediately be swallowed by a flash of light.

She saw the Supreme Kai of Time watching on the viewing screen along with a dozen Time Patrollers. "Supreme Kai of Time-sama, please, stop this!" Pearl begged. The Supreme Kai of Time solemnly shook her head, "I owed Shurayuki a favor, and she decided to cash it in for this. After this is over, one way or another, she's going to leave. This is her family's business, apparently, it's some rite of passage for Kenshiro." "But she's a trained shinobi! She's a hardened killer! She'll use every trick in the book, and a lot that aren't to win!" Pearl said as the screen turned on. "I know, but it's out of my hands now," the Supreme Kai of Time said. Pearl silently watched with the other Time Patrollers, keeping her fists clenched the whole time.

She saw that Shurayuki was dressed in her full white shinobi outfit while Kenshiro wore a similar outfit that was dark blue. "BEGIN!" came the announcement. Kenshiro and Shurayuki quietly circled each other in the middle of the Mountains. Shurayuki made the first move when she tossed three shuriken at him, Kenshiro drew a kodachi and blocked all of them before blasting a ki ball at Shurayuki. The kunoichi dodged the ki ball and charged up her ki. Kenshiro went for the attack, only for Shurayuki to draw a dagger and toss it at him. Kenshiro blocked the dagger with his kodachi and continued his charge. Shurayuki pulled down her mask and spat poison at him, Kenshiro jumped up and flew back from the poison and Shurayuki quickly tossed four more shuriken at him that he quickly deflected. Shurayuki finished charging up her ki and put her fingers to her forehead, "Special Beam Cannon!"

Kenshiro barely dodged the attack and responded with a storm of ki balls that Shurayuki struggled to dodge as she flew up into the air as well. The sun was behind her as she yelled, "Solar Flare!" Kenshiro looked away just in time to avoid being blinded, but Shurayuki was nowhere to be seen. The kunoichi drew her katana and tried to attack her son from behind, but Kenshiro managed to block the attack just in time. Shurayuki got closer to Kenshiro's face and spat in his eyes. Kenshiro responded by kicking her back and wiping his face before blasting a quick Charge Shot that hit Shurayuki in her chest. "Give up, Mom. I won't kill you," Kenshiro said. "I'm sorry, son. But I'm not beaten yet!" Shurayuki said as she tossed five shuriken that Kenshiro quickly blocked. "Death Beam!" Shurayuki quickly yelled, and blasted Kenshiro through his shoulder before he rolled out of the way of the other two Death Beams.

"Oh shit, she's serious, she's actually trying to kill him!" Barit said. Pearl kept quiet as Kenshiro charged up his ki. Shurayuki disappeared then reappeared in front of him, Kenshiro barely blocked her attack in time to blast her point blank with a Full Power Energy Wave, knocking her back, leaving blood behind her. "Mom!?" Kenshiro said as he ran to see her. Shurayuki looked up and spat poison at him again, this time Kenshiro let it hit his chest. "Solar Flare!" Shurayuki yelled, this time blinding Kenshiro. Shurayuki quickly landed a dozen punches to his stomach before kicking him back and tossing the rest of her shuriken at Kenshiro. He quickly jumped back and dodged the shuriken, and answered with his own ki balls. Shurayuki was badly injured and was struggling to avoid the ki balls. She quickly drew another dagger and yelled, "Shining Slash!" She appeared in front of Kenshiro again and slashed at him with the dagger first, Kenshiro grabbed her hand and blocked her katana before head butting her in her nose, breaking it and disorienting her. Kenshiro quickly hit her in her chest with his fingertips, hitting specific pressure points. Shurayuki collapsed and Kenshiro said, "Don't worry, Mom, you'll live. But It would seem that I've surpassed you."

"Indeed," Shurayuki said, as Kenshiro's chest started to smoke. "Holy Shit!" Kenshiro yelled, and quickly tore off his shirt. That was when they returned to Conton City. "Wow man! You are awesome! What did she do!?" Pearl ran to Kenshiro and Shurayuki and yelled, "YOU TWO ARE CRAZY!" "I had to do this, to make sure he was ready," the defeated Shurayuki said, "Kenshiro, undo this, please. We're not done yet." Kenshiro nodded and pressed a pressure point on her chin then forehead and she stood up. "Pearl," Kenshiro said, "Please heal Mom. She's done." Pearl looked at Shurayuki uncertainly, but did as he asked, and healed Kenshiro as well. Shurayuki stood up and unsheathed her katana.

"Kenshiro, from the moment you were born, I feared for your life. When you were one year old, your grandparents and I performed a test on you, to determine your destiny. We presented a brush, a gardening hoe, a doctor's mask, a wrench, and finally this sword to you. You went immediately for this sword, that has been in my family for thirty-five generations, Chinmoku no Shi. I knew then that you were destined to be a warrior, and I trained you as such. Today, you have far surpassed me. I give you this blade, as is your right," Shurayuki said. Kenshiro held up his hands and Shurayuki sheathed the sword, Chinmoku no Shi, and put it in his hands. "Now then, it's about time I left. Take care of yourself, my son," Shurayuki said, and kissed Kenshiro's forehead, "and those you love." Shurayuki ran over the edge of Conton City and jumped off it with an amazing triple back spin, before flying off into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Time Rifts, A Delivery from Merch, and a Call From Home**

After watching Shurayuki leave so spectacularly, the Supreme Kai of Time commented, "She always did have style. Now then," the Goddess then turned to Pearl, "I have a new job for you to do." "What is it, Supreme Kai of Time-sama?" Pearl asked. "You see Pearl, at present there are a total of five large rifts in time, right here in Conton City. Luckily, I have managed to contain these Time Rifts, however, if we do not discover their cause and fix it, more Time Rifts may appear. I want you to investigate these Time Rifts, discover their cause, and, if possible, neutralize them," the Supreme Kai of Time explained, "There are other Time Patrollers investigating, you should ask them if they know anything." "Where are these Time Rifts?" Pearl asked. "They are located at various points that you can access with help from the robots, for now. They are Hercule's House, the Capsule Corporation, Guru's House, Majin Buu's House, and Frieza's Spaceship. Go get what you need, and then start your mission as fast as possible," the Supreme Kai of Time ordered Pearl. "Understood," Pearl said, and quickly ran back to her apartment.

Pearl went straight for her room and got her scouter, weighted armbands, and boots, and then, at a slower pace, headed for the nearest robot. "Ah, a new customer," the robot said, and a holographic display of where it could send her appeared in front of it, "Just tell me where you want to go and I'll send you there!" "Hercule's House, please," Pearl said. "Enjoy your trip!" the robot said, and Pearl was instantly scanned, her body was then transformed into data, and sent to the robot near Hercule's House. Pearl arrived on a floating platform, slightly dizzy, "Wow, that was different." That was when Pearl saw Hercule's House, or at least the small Time Rift of it. It looked like a model mansion encased in a glass dome. Pearl got a closer look at it with her scouter zooming in, and saw Gohan and Videl, as Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman, Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Hercule, and a number of Time Patrollers walking around and doing their own thing. "I wonder how I get in?" Pearl wondered aloud, and touched the glass dome.

Instantly she felt herself start to shrink, and the feeling of being pulled in enveloped her, and then was gone, she had arrived inside the Time Rift. "Hey!" a male voice yelled. Pearl turned around and saw a shinobi wearing purple and black Saiyan armor like Time Patroller Saiyans wore at the Time Patrol Academy. "Hello," Pearl said, the shinobi looked familiar. "Sup! The Supreme Kai of Time told me everything. I'm the eldest of the five Murasaki Brothers. The name's Murasaki," the Time Patrol Shinobi, Murasaki, introduced himself. "Do you know Saito and Hitomi?" Pearl asked. "Sure, they're my cousins, but wait, we're getting off topic," Murasaki said, then cleared his throat.

"My fate has been sealed since birth. As quintuples, my brothers and I were born to be ninjas! But enough about me, you're here to find out about the large rift in time. I'm looking into why Hercule's House has been enveloped by a large rift in time. Great Saiyaman, Great Saiyawoman, and the Galactic Patrolman Jaco are fighting enemies to keep the peace in Satan City. You should become Great Saiya…blob, well, you should go help them patrol! Maybe you'll find out something." Pearl thought about that, "Why don't you help them?" Murasaki looked at her like she was crazy and said, "Who? Me? No way! Ninjas are supposed to be discrete. Also, by the way, I heard through the grapevine that Hercule is looking for a good bodyguard. If you get hired, you might make some good money. Think about it!" _Well…I don't think I need money that bad, but it might help with the investigation,_ Pearl thought. "Alright, wish me luck," Pearl said.

Pearl asked around from some Time Patrollers hanging out, but none of them knew what could be causing the Time Rift. She then decided to see if Hercule could help. She walked up to him and the World Champion said, "Hey, you there! You've got the look of a martial artist about you. Do you know who I am?" "You're Hercule Satan, champion of Earth!" Pearl said, trying her best to sound like an excited fan. Hercule laughed out and said, "That's right! I am, the World Champion, Hercule! And today must be your lucky day! It just so happens that I'm looking for someone to work for me! You wouldn't be interested in becoming my bodyguard, would you?" "Sure thing!" Pearl said. "Now hold on now, missy, let me tell you, protecting me would be the greatest honor imaginable for anyone on Earth! But first, you'll have to go through a few tests, you want to still do it?" Hercule asked. "Yes sir!" Pearl said. Hercule laughed loudly again and said, "I knew you'd say that! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to protect a superstar! No sane individual would pass up that kind of chance! You're just lucky you came and spoke to me when you did!

"I know our negotiations have progressed pretty far already, but there's just one small thing… To be honest, I got my doubts about whethere you're actually strong or not… Oh! I've got it! I'll give you a test to see if you're worthy of becoming my bodyguard or not! If you pass the test with flying colors, I'll let you become my bodyguard. So, let's not beat around the bush! We'll get this test started right away! First, go on five quests, and don't try to lie, because I'll know!" "I got it! Five Quests," Pearl said. Pearl left Hercule, and saw Great Saiyaman, Great Saiywoman, and Jaco all talking. Great Saiyaman saw Pearl and said, "Hey, you there! Yeah, I'm talking to you! I can tell that you have a strong sense of Justice!" "Really?" Pearl asked.

"Indeed," Great Saiyaman said, "Ever felt like putting your strength to good use? If so, you should join us and help protect the peace! I'm Great Saiyaman, by the way! Will you lend us your power then? I hope you'll give me the answer I want to hear!" _Wow, Gohan's superhero voice is so…cheesy. But… This might help me with my mission._ "Sure thing!" Pearl answered. Great Saiyawoman then said, "We might have just found a candidate to become our third member!" "You might just be right there, Great Saiyawoman! This could be the one we've been looking for to take on the role of envoy for Justice as Great Saiyaman 3!" Great Saiyaman said. "What fantastic news!" Great Saiyawoman said. _Videl really enjoys this… I wonder how much they like dressing up…_ "I'm ready!" Pearl declared.

Great Saiyaman laughed out and said, "I knew it! A heart of Justice can tell no lies! It's your destiny to become Great Saiyaman 3! I knew all along you'd say that! I never doubted you!" Great Saiyawoman said, "Way to go, Great Saiyaman!" Jaco just stood there and shook his head, "Ugh… These guys are way too enthusiastic." "Seems like it's decided! Come on, Jaco! Let's go!" Great Saiyaman said. "What?! Why me? You guys just go. You don't have to drag me along!" Jaco protested. _Boy, Jaco sure picked the wrong career…_ Great Saiyaman turned to him, "Don't you think it's an honorable task to help instill Justice in the next generation?" Jaco looked at him and snorted, "All right, but just this once. You better not start thinking this Super-Elite will bend to your every whim, okay?" "Let's go then!" Great Saiyaman said. Pearl followed them as they flew up into the air, and over to a mountain.

"Now then!" Great Saiyaman said as they reached their destination, "We're going to help you train!" Great Saiyawoman said, "We'll spar for as long as you like! This way we can find out if you're ready to take on evil!" "Are you ready? We'll form teams, Great Saiyawoman and I on one, and you and Jaco on the other!" Great Saiyaman said. "I'll spar, but don't expect me to stay if it's not a fair fight," Jaco said. "Then let's go!" Great Saiyaman said. He and Great Saiyawoman charged up their ki, while Jaco pulled out his laser gun. Pearl charged up her ki as well, and flew right at Great Saiyawoman. The superheroine blocked Pearls punch and follow up kick then tried a ki ball that Pearl knocked aside. Pearl then flew back a little and yelled, "Bomber DX!" The massive ki blast knocked Videl, aka Great Saiyawoman back, but when Pearl went at her she got a kick in her gut and then a quick series of kicks as her opponent yelled, "Justice Combination!" Great Saiyawoman finished her attack with two hard palm heel strikes to Pearl's chest, knocking her back a lot further than Pearl's own attack.

Pearl quickly dodged a ki blast from Great Saiyawoman and then Instant Transmitted behind her and grabbed her, knocking on her head then stretched back and slammed her knees into her opponent's back. "Try this one! Vacation Delete!" Pearl yelled, and used Raditz's best attack. The massive pink ki ball exploded, and paralyzed both Videl and Gohan. "Alright!" Jaco said, he had been getting his butt kicked so far, and quickly seized the opportunity to land a few hard punches and kicks on Gohan. Pearl quickly blasted Videl with another Bomber DX, and saw as Gohan regained his momentum and kicked Jaco back. "Alright then, I'd say you've passed the test!" Great Saiyaman declared, "Your training is complete! Another Great Saiyaman is boooorrrnnn!" "Well what were you expecting when training with an Elite," Jaco cockily said. "Our next session will be fun!" Great Saiyawoman said, and the four of them flew back to Hercule's House.

Great Saiyaman said, "I want to be the first to congratulate you on becoming Great Saiyaman 3!" "Yeah, congratulations! Isn't it great we get to work together now?" Great Saiyawoman said. "It'll be an honor working with great heroes like you," Pearl said, trying to sound more heroic. "Congrats I guess. Actually, you have my sympathy…" Jaco said. "Don't get ahead of yourself! The real hard work hasn't even begun yet. You'll need to learn some stronger techniques and poses for fighting evil soon!" Great Saiyaman said. Great Saiyawoman piped in, "They should be super cool and stylish like ours!" Jaco also said, "I can't stress the importance of a good pose enough!" "It's not long until the next training session. You should try and rest up before it starts!" Great Saiyaman told Pearl. "I will," Pearl said, "Until next time."

With that, Pearl left them, and saw a glass dome floating in midair. It looked like it had the platform the Time Rift had been on. Pearl touched it, and felt herself growing, and the feeling of being pulled enveloped her, and then she found herself back in Conton City. "Alright, that's one Quest down, no leads yet though… On to the next Time Rift," Pearl said, and saw a robot waiting for her. It showed her the display of locations she could go to and she said, "Please take me to Capsule Corporation." Pearl was scanned like before, and was on another floating platform. There she saw another glass dome, showing Capsule Corporation. Pearl touched the dome, and was immediately pulled into it. She saw a ninja that looked like Murasaki, only he had grey armor. "Sup! The Supreme Kai of Time told me everything. I'm the second eldest of the 5 Murasaki Brothers. The name's Konkon," Murasaki Konkon introduced himself. "Hello, so, what's going on here?" Pearl asked.

"I'm looking into why the Capsule Corporation has been enveloped by a large rift in time. Vegeta has been training to become stronger. You should join him once you get more powerful," Konkon told Pearl. "Why don't you train with Vegeta?" she asked him. "Me? N-Nah… I'm good…" Konkon nervously said, "A-Anyway, a ninja isn't supposed to show his tricks in front of others…" _Wow the Murasaki clan isn't all that good at their jobs…_ "Apparently," Konkon said, "Bulma has invented something new! It's supposedly a machine that turns costumes into something… You should try it once it's complete!" "Okay then," Pearl said, and looked and saw Vegeta. She walked up to him, apparently standing there just looking pissed off at the universe. "Hello, Vegeta-sama," Pearl said. Vegeta looked at her and said, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I'd like to train with you," Pearl told him. Vegeta looked a little more annoyed and said, "Don't speak to me if it's not important! You're disrupting my training!" "Okay! Okay!" Pearl said, and backed away from Vegeta. _Sheesh, how Bulma can stand that attitude is beyond me,_ Pearl thought as she went to see Bulma, passing Goten and Trunks playing. Pearl watched as the two young half-Saiyans kicked a ball back and forth. Trunks kicked it especially hard and sent it flying towards Pearl. Pearl quickly caught the ball, but there was so much force behind it she was pushed back about a foot. "Oh wow! Good catch!" the little Kid Trunks said. "Try being a little more careful next time," Pearl said as she gave him back his ball. "Alright, thanks," Kid Trunks said. "Sorry about that," Bulma said, "But that's my son for you." "It's okay," Pearl said, and saw the half-spherical shed where Bulma's device was being stored. "So, what's in here?" she asked.

Bulma looked very proud of herself as she said, "The Ability Mix Machine! It's a machine that takes the latent kinetic energy from costumes similar to those of great warriors and uses that energy to create a new item. Go ahead and give it a try, the robot receptionist will help operate the machine for you, so give it all your unwanted costumes." "No thanks, I'm good," Pearl said and walked away. _Another dead end,_ Pearl thought. She headed for the glass dome she came in from and touched it again, and was sent back to Conton City. "Well, I guess third time's the charm," Pearl said as she spotted a robot nearby. The robot showed her where she could go. "Send me to Guru's House, please." "Right away!" the robot said, and Pearl was teleported to a third floating platform. Pearl saw the glass dome and touched it. She was instantly transported to Namek! Or at least a part of it. _I've really gotta ask Supreme Kai of Time-sama about these Time Rifts. They're so…weird…_

"Augh!" she heard a child scream, and looked down to see young Dende, "Wh-Who are you?" Dende asked. "It's okay, I'm not with Frieza," Pearl told him. Dende calmed down, "Oh, you're not one of them… That's a relief. B-But it's too dangerous for you to be here! Please, you have to leave while you can!" Pearl was put off by this, but steeled her resolve, "I'll be alright." She looked around and saw other Time Patrollers, but none of them had a clue what was causing the Time Rift either. "Sup!" Pearl heard a familiar voice, and saw another Murasaki, this time with brown armor. "Hello," Pearl greeted. "The Supreme Kai of Time told me everything. I'm the third eldest of the 5 Murasaki Brothers. The names Chacha. I'm looking into why Guru's House on Planet Namek has been enveloped by a large rift in time. What with the Namekian Dragon Balls here, we're always under attack… It's real draining. We're short of people who can help. How about going on patrol every so often for us? Grand Elder Guru might treat you to something. Y'know, I still haven't met him yet…"

"Alright then, I guess I can help," Pearl said. She looked around and spotted Nail and went to him. "Just who are you? You're not from around here," Nail said. Pearl looked up at the large Namekian and said, "I'm here to help you." "Hm…" Nail responded, "Well, you don't seem to be evil. A truly powerful fiend has violated this land. You should leave while you still can." Pearl shook her head and said, "No, I won't run away when innocent people are being hurt." "What? You want to stick around? Don't you realize that you'll be caught up in a violent battle?" Nail asked. Pearl nodded. Nail grimly nodded, "Very well, you say you're prepared to fight. Well then, if it comes to a battle, I'll be counting on you for help." Nail then looked up as Pearl's scouter detected five ki signatures. "They're coming. I didn't think it'd be this soon. Time to show me what you're capable of. Are you ready?" Nail said. "I'm ready, Nail-san," Pearl told the Namekian Warrior. "Then follow me!" Nail said, and they flew off. "Our enemies are here for the Dragon Balls. Some people came and provided us with a safe place to put them, Frieza and his men won't be able to get them when we put the Dragon Balls inside," Nail told Pearl.

"Understood," Pearl said, and they soon saw who was coming. "Uh oh," Pearl said, she saw Zarbon, Dodoria, one of Frieza's foot soldiers, and Frieza himself waiting for them, Pearl was just glad that Frieza himself was in his First Form. Pearl activated her scouter, and then was surprised to see something, while Frieza was still the most powerful of his men, he was…much weaker than Pearl expected. _What's going on here? Do Time Rifts really mess up events this much?_ "Greetings, denizens of Namek. I'd like you to relinquish your Dragon Balls." "Never!" Nail said, and blasted a Full Power Energy Wave at Frieza and his troops, scattering them. Pearl flew at the foot soldier first and quickly attacked as hard and fast as she could. The foot soldier didn't stand a chance, and was quickly defeated. Pearl then turned around just in time to block a punch from Dodoria. "Give up, little girl!" Dodoria said. Pearl's response was to kick Dodoria in his stomach, and then follow up with a harder kick that knocked him back.

Dodoria answered by blasting a massive amount of ki balls at Pearl. The Majin girl struggled to block the attack, but then was blasted with a powerful energy wave from Dodoria. Frieza's Lieutenant saw his chance and head-butted Pearl hard, sending her into Namek's ocean. Pearl struggled to swim up, her weighted clothes weren't helping her, but she managed to break through the surface and fly up into the air. Dodoria tried to head-butt her again, but this time Pearl was ready and stopped him dead in his tracks. Pearl blasted ki balls point blank on his head. "AAAGH!" Dodoria screamed as he clutched his head, and Pearl blasted him back with Double Sunday. "Special Beam Cannon!" Pearl yelled, and pierced Dodoria through his heart, killing him instantly. Pearl looked and saw that Frieza and Zarbon were double teaming on Nail. Pearl quickly Instant Transmissioned to Nail and blasted Zarbon and Frieza off him with Double Sunday.

"Thanks," Nail said. Pearl looked at Frieza and checked her scouter again, this Time Rift Frieza's power level was 200,000. "Here goes something," Pearl said, "KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!" Power ripped through her body as she flew at Frieza and kicked him back. Frieza blasted her with his Death Beam, putting holes in her knees and left shoulder that quickly healed. Frieza then lifted one finger and a massive orange ki ball grew above him. "Try my Supernova!" Frieza yelled. Pearl felt like her body was starting to fall apart, but she flew at the Supernova attack and grabbed it. "WHAT!?" Frieza screamed. Pearl pushed against the attack with all her might, when all of a sudden it exploded around her. Pearl was sent flying through a mountain, and crashed hard into the ground. The Kaioken disappeared, and Pearl felt like she was dying. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a healing capsule and used it.

Relief filled her as she flew back into the fray. But then her scouter went off, and she saw that it detected two Dragon Balls nearby. Pearl turned back, and grabbed one Dragon Ball that was at the bottom of the ocean, then flew up and got the second one that was on top of the mountain she was sent through. Pearl flew back and saw Nail destroy Zarbon with another Full Powered Energy Wave and went to him, "Nail-san, where do I take the Dragon Balls?" "That way, you'll see something that looks like a giant egg with legs, that's where you can put the Dragon Balls," he said as Frieza approached them. "Go! I'll distract him!" Nail ordered, and Pearl flew in the direction indicated. Pearl quickly saw a Time Machine, and realized that one of the other Time Patrollers must have put it there. Pearl opened it up and stored the Dragon Balls inside. She then checked her scouter, and saw that Nail's ki signature was starting to fade.

Pearl quickly went Kaioken and flew back as fast as she could, and saw as Frieza was strangling Nail with his tail. "Where are the Dragon Balls? Tell me!" Frieza yelled. "Hey Frieza!" Pearl yelled, then sucker punched him, making him let go of Nail. "Nail-san, you get the Dragon Balls, I'll deal with him," Pearl said. Frieza charged at Pearl and the Majin girl quickly blocked his attacks as Nail flew off. Frieza hit Pearl with his Death Wave, and Pearl responded with Bomber DX. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" Pearl screamed, it instantly felt like her body was going to be torn apart. She ignored the pain and instead yelled, "Vacation Delete!" The attack hit Frieza full on, paralyzing him. "Special Beam Cannon!" Pearl yelled, and her attack went right through Frieza's head, killing him. Pearl quickly ended the Kaioken and sat down. Ten minutes later Nail returned, "You did it!" Pearl smiled, "Yeah, I guess I did." Nail gave Pearl some of his ki and they flew back to Guru's House. Once they got there Nail said, "Thank you so much for your help. I couldn't have done it without you." "Your welcome, whenever you need me, I'll be here," Pearl told him. She saw the glass dome and touched it, and was once again returned to Conton City.

She slumped down and laid on her back for a few minutes, just watching the clouds go by. "This is going to take me forever," she said aloud, "Maybe these weights were a bad idea." After taking a few more minutes to catch her breath Pearl got up and went to the robot. It presented the menu of places she could be teleported to and she said, "Send me to Majin Buu's house please." She was instantly transported to the floating platform, and she quickly touched the glass dome. She soon spotted the Fourth Murasaki Brother in his red armor and walked up to him, "Hello." "Sup! The Supreme Kai of Time told me everything. I'm the fourth eldest of the 5 Murasaki Brothers. The name's Akkah," Akkah greeted.

He continued, "I'm looking into why Mister Buu's House has been enveloped in a large time rift. Apparently the house was rebuilt by Mister Buu after the fight with the other Buu. Don't worry! It's not made from people or anything!" Akkah assured Pearl. "I figured as such," Pearl said as she looked at it. "Buu's been reading books for ages. He said he got them from Hercule. It seems like Buu wants a family, which is why he's got stuck into reading books about the subject. I never thought I'd say this, but Buu is actually quite the studier. You should go speak to him. It looks like he has a few things to get off his chest." "And you're not gonna do that because…?" Pearl asked, though she could guess his answer. "M-Me!? No way! He… He scares me!" Akkah said. "And I don't?" Pearl asked. "Well…you're all cute…and kinda sexy…in that outfit…" Akkah said. "Whatever," Pearl said, though she was starting to blush.

She went past Akkah and into Buu's House. It was mostly empty except for a chair and Majin Buu standing all alone. Pearl walked up to her ancestor and said, "Hello, Buu-sama." "Oh! Hello! You come to play?! Wahoo! You the first to come to Buu's house besides Hercule! Buu so happy right now!" "Nice to be here," Pearl wondered what he would want to do. "What you wanna play? Hide-and-seek? Or you wanna eat food?" Buu asked. "Um, I'm actually here to do something important…" Pearl said. "Hm? You got something you need to do? That why you can't play?" Buu asked. "Sorry, Buu-sama," Pearl apologized. Buu looked dejected, "Buu make house, but still only Hercule come play… It fun when Hercule here, but Hercule has Videl, so can't play long. Hercule always look happy when talk about Videl. Videl like more than friend of something…" "She's his family," Pearl explained.

"Buu kinda want more than friend too…" Buu said, then looked at Pearl like he just heard her. "Family? That called family? Buu want family too!" _I think I know what my mission is… Hold on! I might witness the birth of my race! Oh WOW!_ Pearl thought. "Buu need lots of strength to make family, so need lots and lots of food," Majin Buu told Pearl. "I understand completely!" Pearl said, "Just wait here and I'll be back." Pearl ran out of his house and touched the glass dome, returning to Conton City. Pearl jumped down from the platform, and ran all across Conton City, looking for fruits, mushrooms, vegetables, anything she could find. She even asked her fellow Time Patrollers for any candy and sweets they might have. After three hours of looking, Pearl had a solid ton of food for Majin Buu. She was in the Shopping District and asked the robot there to teleport her back to Majin Buu's House.

Pearl tapped the dome and was transported back to Majin Buu's House. She went in, barely getting all the food she collected inside, and said, "Here you are, Buu-sama! Dig in!" Majin Buu licked his lips and went to town on all the food he saw. He ate and ate, and Pearl could only watch in amazement, she could maybe eat a hundred pounds in one sitting, if she was REALLY hungry, but nowhere near as much as Majin Buu was eating. He was halfway done when he jumped up and said, "Woohoo! Thanks! Buu full! Buu make family now!" _Here she comes! Majin Buu will split into Mister Buu and Miss Buuby, and I'll get to see it!_ Pearl thought as she took a step back. A purple aura surrounded Majin Buu, and then all of a sudden there was a blast of pink smoke throughout the house. The smoke cleared and Pearl looked round, but no Miss Buuby. "Huh?" Pearl said, then looked down and saw a small pink Majin child wearing Uub's robe, red armbands, white pants, and sandals with black socks. The Majin child said, "Pweeee! My name Ichigo! Nice meet you! What you wanna play?"

Pearl just watched, stunned, and Majin Buu introduced himself, "Hello Ichigo. My name Buu, I'm your Daddy!" "Daddy!" Ichigo said, and jumped up and wrapped Buu in a hug. "She helped me make you! Ummm… What your name?" Buu asked. "I'm Pearl, it's nice to meet you, Ichigo-chan. I brought all this food for you and your Daddy," Pearl said, and indicated the remaining food. "Let's eat!" Ichigo said. Pearl stepped back and watched Majin Buu and Ichigo finish off the food, then lie back contentedly. "Alright then, goodbye for now, Buu-sama, Ichigo-chan. I'll come visit with more food!" Pearl said, as she left them. As she used the glass dome to go back to Conton City Pearl thought, _Okay, things are getting SUPER WEIRD now. This isn't how things happened! Majin Buu split into Mister Buu and Miss Buuby in the correct timeline, then they read 'Bob and Margaret', and took pieces of themselves, blasted the blob with the Love-Love Beam, and the first Majin was born! That's how it's been since. But this… I might never have been born if things had gone down that way…_

She shook her head and decided she'd ask the Supreme Kai of Time about it after she was done with the last Time Rift…in Frieza's Spaceship. "Take me…to Frieza's Spaceship," Pearl asked the robot on the floating platform, and she was teleported to the final platform. Pearl saw Frieza's Spaceship in its glass dome and shuddered, "Here goes nothing." Pearl touched it and was instantly just outside of Frieza's Spaceship, just within the atmosphere of a planet. She saw the last of the '5 Murasaki Brothers' and floated to him. "Sup! The Supreme Kai of Time told me everything. I'm the youngest of the 5 Murasaki Brothers. The name's Aoh," Aoh introduced himself, he was wearing blue armor and baggy pants. "Hello," Pearl greeted, "So, why are we here?"

"I'm looking into why Frieza's Spaceship has been enveloped by a large rift in time. The Frieza Force is amazing… They really have a strict power structure here. I was thinking I might as well investigate how their organization works while I'm here… But instead of sneaking around, I thought it would be smarter just to join the Frieza Force itself," Aoh said. _And of course, that's what I'm going to have to do…_ and right on cue, "Why don't you try joining the Frieza Force? I heard they're holding an entrance exam." "Why don't you come with me?" Pearl asked, sounding as peppy as she could. "I don't want to join! I just want to work lazily, make money lazily, and then peacefully live out the rest of my lazy days! Life or Death missions… Strict supervisors… Yikes! Count me out!" Aoh said. Pearl just blinked at that and said, "Oookaayyy then." Aoh told Pearl, "Y-You just do your best! You're an elite, right? I'm sure it'll help out in your training."

Pearl saw one of Frieza's foot soldiers and floated over to him. "I wanna join the Frieza Force," Pearl told him. "You want to enter the spaceship? Wait…you're a new applicant for the Frieza Force? What great timing! I mean… Count yourself very lucky. My name is Appule, and I'm quite influential within the Frieza Force. Usually I have to turn you away, but today I'm going to let you take a pre-pre-entry exam! If you pass, I'll let you on the spaceship and even put in a good word for you with Frieza-sama. All I need you to do is bring me a Medium Mix Capsule necessary for repairing the ship! How about it? If you really want to work here, you should be able to do this much. Now get going!" "Alright then," Pearl said, and then thought about it, "I'll be right back." Pearl quickly left and as soon as she was back in Conton City she ran back to her apartment. She went in and saw Kenshiro and Barit were meditating. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but I need a Medium Mix Capsule," Pearl said. "Alright, give me a minute," Barit said. He went into his room and after some banging around inside, came out and handed the Capsule to Pearl.

"Thank you so much! I'll be back soon," Pearl said. "Hold on Pearl," Kenshiro said. "What is it?" Pearl asked. "Just wanted you to know that we're having chicken tacos tonight, I'm making them. And good luck with your mission," Kenshiro said. Pearl walked over and gave him a peck on his cheek before running out, getting a robot to teleport her back to Frieza's Spaceship, then the dome teleporting her back on it. She handed the Capsule to Appule who happily said, "YES! I needed this! Now then, just go inside and report directly to Frieza-sama. I'll put in a good word for you." Appule went inside and Pearl followed him. _This is dangerous…_ Pearl thought, she would have to survive among one of the most ruthless armies the universe ever knew… Pearl walked down the halls, and eventually made it to Frieza's Command Center.

Frieza was waiting for her on his floating throne and said, "Greetings. I am Frieza. I'm the one who commands this army. I've heard a lot about you. I understand you want to join my forces. But know this: the Frieza Force doesn't take just anyone. If you're not strong, you're no good to us whatsoever. If you really think you have what it takes to join us, then you should be able to pass my test. Think you can survive?" Pearl swallowed and said, "Yes, I can." Frieza nodded, and the door behind her closed as six soldiers ran in. "Your test begins now. Good luck. You're going to need it!" Frieza laughed as his throne floated back and the soldiers all attacked Pearl at once. Pearl saw how weak they were compared to her, and quickly dodged their tackles. Pearl quickly took them all out with one kick each and looked at Frieza, "Satisfied?"

"All right. I'm suitably impressed. You may join the Frieza Force," Frieza said, "Work hard and you may become an Officer. Now work yourself to the bone. I'm greatly looking forward to seeing what happens with you." "Thanks," Pearl said. She couldn't get out of there fast enough, and was relieved when she made it back to Conton City. "Send me back to the Shopping District please," Pearl asked the robot, and was teleported right in front of the Supreme Kai of Time. "Excellent work!" the Supreme Kai of Time told Pearl. "It looks like you visited a lot of large rifts in time. Heh heh, I bet you were surprised, the sheer scale of these rifts is staggering, no?" "Indeed, they're so very different from the true timeline, it's frightening," Pearl said. The Supreme Kai of Time nodded, "Things look pretty strange inside, right? History has been greatly distorted, creating a different history that is slowly spreading… Fortunately, the changes in history are limited to those rifts and haven't affected anywhere else.

"However, it's unclear why they were formed in the first place. That's why we're asking you to look into it. The other rifts in time are seemingly even more dangerous. I think we'd better leave that discussion for another time though. So anyway, nice work out there! As a reward, I'd like for you to have this! I look forward to working with you again, Pearl. Give me your scouter please." Pearl handed her scouter to the Supreme Kai of Time, and the Goddess fiddled with it before handing it back to Pearl, "Whenever anything happens, you'll be alerted so you know to go back to the Time Rifts. Also, I put about thirty thousand zeni into your account, since you've been working so hard." "Thank you, Supreme Kai of Time-sama," Pearl said, she felt tired after all of that. "Go get some rest, you'll need it," the Supreme Kai of Time said, and went back to the Time Nest.

"Oh boy, what a day," Pearl said. She took off her boots and armbands, and carried them to her apartment. As soon as she was there she smelled the chicken tacos Kenshiro was making. "Good mission?" Kenshiro asked. "Yeah, but it was really hard," Pearl said as she headed to her room and put her weighted clothes down and replacing her scouter with her glasses. She got to the living room and plopped down on the couch, "Basically, there are rifts in time, five of them, in Conton City, and I had to deal with them." "We noticed," Barit said as he chopped up lettuce, "We saw you running around earlier." "Yeah, that was the worst part," Pearl said, "History is so messed up in those Time Rifts I swear, in one of them Frieza was less than half his real strength, and in another I had to join the Frieza Force, not to mention see another way that Majins could have come into being. The fact is that after all that I am pooped."

"Well, food's ready, how about we see what Ryo is doing?" Kenshiro suggested. "Okay," Barit said, after the three of them got their food they sat down and turned on 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse'. Barit commented on the theme song, "Not bad." As they watched, Kenshiro and Pearl explained that in Ryo's universe, refugees from other universes found sanctuary in Toki Toki City, and that he was currently friends with benefits with one, Hatchin, as well as a stronger version of Erasa. Once Barit was up to speed, they continued watching, seeing Ryo draw pictures of Pearl… and Kenshiro's Mother. "Aw fuck!" Kenshiro yelled, "I can never un-see that!" Pearl was blushing at the one showing her being spanked by Shurayuki. Barit chuckled, at their embarrassment, and told Kenshiro it was safe again. They watched as Hatchin won a 'Queen of Fighters' tournament against other Time Patrollers, and the alternate version of Soon talk about Pearl and Ryo's nature as a warper and a Blackthorn.

"We have a theme song?" Pearl said. "Guess so," Barit said, "Seems fair, they're a TV show here, and we're a TV show there." They then watched as Ryo drew another picture for someone on Tumblr, and Kenshiro just ran to the bathroom and vomited, and Pearl's stomach felt weird. Barit just stared at the picture and asked, "Do Earthling females really have those?" "N-Not that I'm aware of… I don't think Shurayuki has a penis…or testicles…that huge…" Pearl said and covered her eyes. Kenshiro came back in and they saw as that version of Future Trunks and Mai finally got together, while Hatchin and Ryo celebrated her winning the Queen of Fighters tournament. "Sheesh, and I thought living with you was rough," Barit said. "Erasa seems to be enjoying herself," Pearl stated. That was when the scene changed, to Shurayuki, and Merch.

Barit had the remote, and paused. "Zoom in," Barit said into the remote, and the scene zoomed in on Shurayuki. "Oh come on, what's the deal, you got the hots for my Mom now!?" Kenshiro asked. "Just checking to see if she had a penis, and testicles," Barit said. "DAMN IT SHIPPERS!" Kenshiro yelled up into the sky, "I can take that my Mom takes a lot of dicks, but not her having one! AND ESPECIALLY NOT HER USING IT ON MY GIRLFRIEND!" Barit just laughed at his outburst and the show played again. They watched as Merch and Praxtic asked Shurayuki to model some clothes for them and gave her some outfits, and then Shurayuki and Praxtic had another romp in bed. Kenshiro just shook his head and turned to Pearl, "You have no idea how lucky you are that your parents are both still alive, and happily married." "I'm beginning to get an idea," Pearl told him as the episode ended. And as if on cue, a green portal opened up. "Hellloooooo!" Praxtic jumped out and greeted.

"So, another delivery?" Kenshiro said, glaring at him. "I see that you saw Ryo vs. the Xenoverse. Look, Kenshiro, your Mom's an adult, she can handle herself. Here's the peace offering from Merch for banging her," Praxtic said, and tossed a package to Kenshiro. Kenshiro caught it and said, "Look, can you at least not get so rough with Mom?" Praxtic shrugged, "All she has to do is say no." "One more thing," Pearl said, "If you see Ryo, can you ask him to at least consider not drawing me…and Shurayuki…intimately, or at least not me? Please?" Pearl asked. Praxtic looked at her, he looked confused, "Don't you like that there are a thousand geeks that think you're hot?" "I have a boyfriend, and I'm not leaving him anytime soon," Pearl told him. Praxtic shrugged, "I'll send the message, but he might not listen. Anything else, before I go?"

"Yeah, if you see my Mom again," Kenshiro said, with a sincere look in his face, "Tell her to be careful… and that I wish we could spend more time together." Praxtic, for once, looked serious, "Sure thing, kid. I'll tell you one thing, she at least does two things right, and raising you is one of them." Praxtic took out his Portal Gun and made another portal, and left. Kenshiro opened the package and pulled out a set of black and white arm bands and brown boots, and a pair of purple armbands and boots as well as a capsule and two letters. "One's from Merch, one's from Praxtic…which one do I open first?" Kenshiro asked. "I'll read Merch's first," Pearl said, and Kenshiro gave her the letter. She read it out loud,

"Kenshiro,

His is my way of apologizing. Helping you get stronger. If you read this before you watch the latest episode of Ryo vs. the Xenoverse, I suggest closing your eyes for the last parts. If you start reading this after you saw the episode, I had no regrets about what me and your mom did. And before you get mad, we're both consenting adults. So I hope these special weights will help as their instructions are in the box as well. Lastly, if you see your mom wearing a jacket and sari, Praxtic paid her to do it to ogle her. Why am I saying this? Because unlike me, you can kick the shit out of him for it!

Sincerely,

Merch."

Kenshiro looked and saw his name was on the brown boots as well as the black and white armbands while Pearl's was on the purple ones. Pearl took out the instructions and read them. "Wow, apparently, these armbands will sense your power level, and adjust their weight accordingly. The stronger you are, the heavier thay become," Pearl said and handed the instructions to Kenshiro. Kenshiro read them and put on the boots and armbands and activated them. His arms dropped slightly, and he slowly lifted his legs. "Wow…these things must weigh at least two and a half tons now!" Kenshiro said, and took them off, "And now that's over." Pearl looked at her own special boots and armbands and said, "I'll wear them some other time." Then Pearl read Praxtic's letter.

"Dear Kenshiro and Pearl,

Here are some lovely drawings that you might like! They're all copies I got from Ryo! Enjoy!

Love,

Praxtic."

"I can't," Kenshiro said, and gave the Capsule to Pearl. "I can't either," Pearl said, and gave the Capsule to Barit. "Alright, let's see," Barit said, and opened the Capsule. Out popped four pictures, of Pearl and Shurayuki, one each in string bikinis, plus the two Ryo drew of them screwing. Kenshiro looked at them, horrified, and Pearl blushed so much her skin turned as dark as Mr. Popo's. Barit just laughed his head off. Kenshiro turned to Pearl and said, "Pearl, you might want to get a new boyfriend." "Why?" Pearl asked. "Because I don't think I can ever have sex again." "I don't mind…that much…as long as we can still cuddle," Pearl told him, and then her phone went off. Pearl answered, "Hi Pearl!" "Hi Mama," Pearl answered.

"What's wrong?" Pearl's Mother, Buudikka, asked. "I've had a very long day," Pearl said, and then explained everything, up until she watched Ryo vs. the Xenoverse, and Praxtic delivered his packages, Mama didn't need to know about THAT. EVER! "Oh my Precious Pearl, it sounds like you're working so hard. Just remember to take time to relax," Buudikka suggested. "I'll try Mama," Pearl told her. "Well then, I don't want to keep you up too long, but I want you to know that Papa and me, and your brothers and sisters, are going to come visit you soon. I can't wait to see how strong you are, and to meet Kenshiro, he sounds like a very good young man for you," Buudikka said. "He's the best Mama," Pearl said with a small smiled. "I love you, Pearl," Buudikka said. "Love you too," Pearl said, and hung up. "Let's go to bed," Kenshiro said, "I need sleep." "Same here," Pearl said.

 **If you haven't already, I suggest you read Ryo vs. the Xenoverse by yoshi3000 to help you understand the references.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Near Defeat and a Desperate Training Plan**

When Pearl woke up, she was feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world. "Time to continue with my mission," she said to herself. She put on a black gi top and pants with purple boots and armbands, and got to stretching. She stretched all the way back until her hands touched the floor, then stretched forward until her head was between her legs. She then balanced on her left leg and stretched her left leg straight up past her head, then put it down and did the same for her right leg. Pearl finished her stretches with some quick shoulder rolls and cracked her neck, she was almost ready. The Majin girl quickly went to the kitchen and made a large breakfast of twelve blueberry pancakes, making ten extra for Barit and Kenshiro. After eating and putting on her scouter she ran all the way to the Time Nest, exhilarated at how fast she could run without her weights on.

Pearl went in the Time Nest and saw Elder Kai and the Supreme Kai of Time looking at a Scroll. She looked over them and watched on Namek as Gohan was confronted by Frieza in his First Form along with Zarbon and Dodoria. "You idiot!" Krillin yelled as he reached Gohan, "Come on, hurry!" Gohan and Krillin flew off as Frieza turned to his lieutenants. "Zarbon, Dodoria, show me your power," Frieza said. "Yes sir!" they said, and flew after Krillin and Gohan. Back in the Time Nest Elder Kai said, "Another change in history, is it?" Elder Kai turned to Pearl and commented, "Those two will have a hard time getting away with both Dodoria and Zarbon after them. You'll just have to help them out! Go do what you have to!" "Yes sir!" Pearl said as he gave her the Scroll. In a flash of light, she was gone.

 _AGE: 762_

Dodoria was fast on Krillin's tail, until Krillin turned around and yelled, "Solar Flare!" Dodoria took the blinding attack head on and grabbed his face screaming, "My eyes! My eyes!" Krillin smirked and turned to get away, only for Zarbon to appear in front of him. "Thought you could get away, huh?" That was when Pearl appeared and nodded at Krillin. "I'll get Dodoria, if you can survive against Zarbon," Pearl said. Krillin nodded, and then both faced their opponents. "Wh-Who are you?! Are you here to help us out?!" Krillin asked Pearl as Zarbon and Dodoria got wicked smiles on their faces.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled from below. "Stay back, Gohan!" Krillin warned him as Zarbon and Dodoria blasted ki balls at him and Pearl. The two warriors avoided the blasts and answered with their own. Krillin yelled to Gohan, "You have to take that Namekian kid and get away from here!" "O-Okay!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed Dende and flew away. Pearl quickly grabbed Dodoria and bashed his head before stretching back and slamming her knees into his back. Zarbon blasted Pearl with a ki blast from behind and then flew over and kicked her away from Dodoria. "Dodoria go after the runts! I can take care of this myself!" "Right!" Dodoria said as he went after Gohan and Dende. Pearl sensed that Gohan was just far enough to get away, and focused instead on Zarbon. Krillin barely dodged one of Zarbon's punches and hit him with a quick Kamehameha Wave, but Zarbon wasn't badly hurt as he quickly responded by kicking Krillin into a nearby mountain.

"Hey Zarbon!" Pearl yelled, "You look like a toad with a ponytail!" "What was that!?" Zarbon yelled and turned to Pearl. Pearl immediately hit him with a Bomber DX, knocking him away from Krillin. "Listen," Elder Kai told Pearl through her scouter, "your job isn't taking that guy down. It's helping Krillin and Gohan escape. If you do enough damage, I'm sure Krillin will see his opening and run. I'm more worried about Gohan, though. Watch carefully and time your escape." "Understood," Pearl responded as Zarbon went for a punch that she quickly avoided, and she landed a kick to his face. Pearl blasted him back with Double Sunday, making Zarbon wince in pain as he flew back from her, asking, "WH-Who the hell are you?" "Someone that's stronger than you!" Pearl said, and smiled confidently. "Wh-What a monstrosity! Why do I have to deal with something so ugly!?" Zarbon said. "Hey! That's uncalled for!" Pearl yelled at him. Zarbon then disappeared, and then reappeared behind Pearl, "Uh oh."

Zarbon unleashed a massive ki blast, point blank into Pearl's back, sending her flying for twenty feet before she stopped. "Wow…" Pearl said, "That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." "Blast it! Looks like I shouldn't have sent Dodoria after them!" Zarbon moaned. "Vacation Delete!" Pearl then yelled as she hit him with her own attack, paralyzing him. "Yeah!" Krillin yelled and flew off. "Now!" Elder Kai told Pearl. Pearl smirked at Zarbon and then flew off. Zarbon watched them leave, and as soon as he was un-paralyzed flew after Krillin. Pearl eventually flew down and noticed Vegeta and Dodoria. She quickly hid and Elder Kai told her, "It looks like Gohan got away from Dodoria. So, in the end, history will continue as normal. Shouldn't you be coming back home? Hm?" That was when Pearl's scouter went off, "I'm sorry sir, but it looks like I still have something to take care of."

Pearl turned around and saw the most-evil looking Namekian she ever saw. He was tall, muscular and wore brown boots with purple pants and a yellow shirt with leather straps crisscrossed across his chest with a blue gem in the middle, a square jaw, and a scar down his left eye. The Evil Namekian looked at Pearl and said, "You may be a Time Patroller, but you'll never survive my boundless fury." Pearl quickly flew away from Vegeta and Dodoria, not wanting to risk changing history, and the Evil Namekian followed her. "Wh-Who in the universe is that!?" Elder Kai asked. "It's the wicked Namekian Slug! He's just like Turles. Towa and Mira pulled him from another timeline!" the Supreme Kai of Time explained. Slug summoned a large ki ball to his hand and tossed it at Pearl. Pearl was ready to block it, but then the ki ball exploded, knocking her down and into the hard ground.

She quickly jumped up and charged up her ki before sending a storm of ki balls at him. As she fought the Kai's continued, Elder Kai saying, "Aren't Namekians supposed to be our allies? And why do I feel such evil from him?!" Pearl's attack stopped and Slug didn't seem worse for wear as he flew at Pearl and went for a punch that she barely avoided. "Slug is no ordinary Namekian," the Supreme Kai of Time explained, "He is much more. He is a Super Namek, born with a heart full of malice!" Pearl blasted Slug with Bomber DX, but he just smiled and said, "Is that all?" He then blasted her with lasers from his eyes, knocking her further back. "Kaioken!" Pearl yelled, and flew at Slug, throwing punches and kicks at him as fast as she could. Slug blocked all her attacks then kicked her away. "Darkness Twin Star!" Slug yelled as he summoned two ki balls from his hands and threw them right at Pearl. Pearl blocked the attacks only for Slug to then stretch out his arm and grab her, pulling her into a powerful punch right into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. If she had a spine it would have shattered.

Pearl fell to her knees gasping and Slug laughed, "That's just a small taste of my power!" Pearl jumped back from him and yelled, "Kaioken Times Three!" With renewed power Pearl charged at Slug and got him with a hard-right hook and a kick to his stomach, then Instant Transmissioned behind him to blast him with a point blank Double Sunday. Slug was sent face down to the ground, but quickly got up and wiped the blood from his face. He flew at Pearl and blasted ki balls at her as he charged. Pearl blocked the ki balls, but didn't see Slug coming as he grabbed her by the throat and slammed one, two, three hard punches to her stomach, making her vomit out her breakfast. "Is that all you can do?" Slug laughed as he backhanded her away.

 _Oh man, he's strong! I gotta go even further! Please don't let me down body!_ Pearl stood up and spat blood out of her mouth as she yelled out with all her might, "KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" Pearl then Instant Transmissioned right in front of Slug and pummeled him with a quick combination of twenty punches and kicks before blasting him back with Double Sunday. She flew behind him and hit him with Bomber DX, before Instant Transmissioning in front of him and kicking him hard in his stomach. "VACATION DELETE!" Pearl screamed as the attack hit. "Now for the last move!" Pearl yelled as she felt her body starting to give. "Special! Beam! Cann-AAAAAHHHHHH!" Pearl screamed as her body finally had enough, pushed too far past its limits as she finally deactivated Kaioken. "No," Pearl said as Slug glared daggers at her and walked over to her as she struggled to get up, every cell in her body feeling like it was going to explode.

Slug kicked her face, sending her tumbling across the dirt. He then flew at her and stopped her tumble by stomping on her stomach, making her scream in pain. Slug stomped on her over and over again, then blasted her with his Eye Beams again before summoning Darkness Twin Star and hitting her point blank with the attack. He picked her up by her throat and tossed her into the air, she landed right on his fist before he punched and kicked her eight times and sent her flying with a ninth punch, Pearl couldn't even scream as he hit her with his Eye Beams again, this time she was at the center of an explosion. "Someone," Pearl begged, "help." "Do you read me!?" Trunks yelled, "I'm heading to your location! Hang in there just a little longer!" "Please hurry, Trunks!" the Supreme Kai of Time said, "This… is all wrong somehow!"

Slug flew to Pearl and picked her up by her throat again, "I'm not going to kill you. First, I'll find out where you came from, and then I will kill everyone you love! And then, as you watch their carcasses burn, then I'll kill you!" the Super Namek sneered. Pearl felt red hot rage course through her body as she summoned up every last ounce of ki she had left and focused it into her hands. She put her hands onto Slugs chest and blasted him with the most powerful Double Sunday she could give, knocking him back from her. Pearl looked and watched as Trunks appeared over the horizon yelling, "That's enough!" Slug saw him and sneered, "Hmph…" Slug turned to Pearl and said, "Lucky for you," then flew off. Trunks saw Pearl and she quickly said, "Thank you." Trunks nodded then flew after Slug, leaving Pearl alone.

She quickly used a healing capsule on herself, and asked, "Is it over?" "Not yet," the Supreme Kai of Time told her, "You need to get back to Vegeta right away!" Pearl nodded and sensed for Vegeta's ki, then used Instant Transmission to appear next to him. That was when Pearl saw that Dodoria was double his normal power level and still rising, his power level just passed 45000! Pearl swallowed, nervous. She hadn't measured her own power level, she had no idea how strong she was. Could she beat Dodoria as he was now, even with Vegeta's help? "Dodoria's power level is rising! History will be altered if we don't act," Elder Kai told Pearl, "This is where Vegeta joins in!" "Stop mocking me!" Dodoria yelled, and then faster than Vegeta was expecting, head butted him hard in his stomach. Pearl quickly kicked Dodria in his head and yelled, "Kaioken!" She and Dodoria clashed, and while he was distracted, Vegeta kicked Dodoria with both feet in the side of his face.

"Who the Hell are you? Why are you trying to help me?" Vegeta asked. "I'm not a fan of the Frieza Force," Pearl answered. Vegeta only snorted, "Who cares? It can wait until after Dodoria is dead!" "Blast it! That conniving Vegeta! He went and brought reinforcements!" Dodoria cursed, then blasted ki balls all over. Pearl and Vegeta struggled to dodge his attacks, then separated as soon as he blasted out a massive ki wave. "It's the same with those runts too! You're teaming up with these Earthlings!" Vegeta shook his head and said, "What would Earthlings be doing here? Did you hit your head or something?" "None of that matters anyway! I'll destroy both of you right now!" Dodria roared as he flew at them. Pearl blocked his punch, while Vegeta took an uppercut that sent him flying. Pearl quickly went Kaioken Times Three and kicked Dodoria back before blasting him with Bomber DX. She followed up with Vacation Delete, paralyzing Dodoria.

Vegeta just smirked, "Go ahead, I dare you!" Dodoria's power started to drop then. Vegeta smirked at him, "We Saiyans grow stronger every time we fight. The stronger the opponent the stronger we grow. I almost died on Earth, so I'm much stronger. That's why we're a race of elite warriors!" Vegeta then kicked Dodoria hard enough in his stomach to crack his armor, then hit him with a barrage of ki balls right after. When the smoke cleared Dodoria looked well and truly frightened. "W-Wait, Vegeta! I-I'll tell you a secret if you leave me alive!" Dodoria screamed, "I'll tell you the truth about the destruction of your home planet!" "What…?" Vegeta said. Dodoria gained confidence as he said, "Don't you see, Planet Vegeta wasn't wiped out by an asteroid… Frieza-sama annihilated the Saiyan home world with his own two hands!" Vegeta was silent as he took this in.

Dodoria laughed and continued, "Shocking news, I'm sure. I'll just be going then." "Don't misunderstand me, Dodoria. I don't care about my planet or my people," Vegeta told him. _Oh wow… Vegeta really was an evil jerk…_ Vegeta continued, "I'm just angry because your kind has used me like a slave ever since I was a kid!" "Wha?" Dodoria said as Vegeta powered up his ki. Dodoria stepped back, then flew off as fast as he could, yelling, "FRIIIEEEEZZZZAAAAA-SSSSAAAAAMMMMMAAAAA!" He wasn't fast enough as Vegeta blasted him with his power, wiping Dodoria out of existence. "Frieza is afraid of Saiyan potential, of my potential," Vegeta stated. The Prince of Saiyans looked around, and couldn't see his unwanted ally, "Who was that anyway?" Pearl took out her Scroll and was sent back to the Time Nest.

 _AGE: 852_

Pearl returned and Elder Kai said, "Good work out there. Time has returned to its natural course." "Thank you very much," Pearl said, "But, who was that Slug guy? I don't remember ever reading about him at the Academy." Elder Kai said, "We did some research and found that the pair manipulating history are some pretty serious criminals. Turles is one of the last remaining Saiyans. He leads the Crusher Corp. in their devilry. Slug leads an army of demons and has conquered a number of planets." Supreme Kai of Time nodded and continued explaining, "Those two… Goku defeated them both in different histories. I'd say… they're probably out seeking revenge." Elder Kai picked up where she left off, "Trunks has been after them, but hasn't been able to catch them quite yet. There must be some way we can stop them." "Right… we have to think," Supreme Kai of Time said. Pearl, Elder Kai, and the Supreme Kai of Time tried to think of a solution. Pearl tried, but all she could think about was how utterly Slug had dominated her.

"But I have other things to do. You go ahead and work that out," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "Huh!?" Pearl said. "Hey! Were you even listening? We're supposed to be working together!" Elder Kai yelled. "Yeah, I know, but I'm really busy, okay?" the Supreme Kai of Time said. "With what?" Pearl asked. The Goddess answered, "Tokitoki is going to lay an egg soon, so I have to make sure that everything is ready for when it arrives!" "Huh!? I thought Tokitoki was a male! Males don't lay eggs…do they?" Pearl asked. Elder Kai however said, "Oh! How about that! Congratulations then." He then turned to Pearl and explained, "Tokitoki is a divine bird that manipulates time. His eggs hold the time for a brand new universe." "To put it simply," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Tokitoki's eggs have the power to create time itself. That's why making sure Tokitoki produces healthy eggs is so important. It's one of the many duties of the Supreme Kai of Time."

Elder Kai laughed out, rubbing his mustache proudly and said, "To think I'll actually get to see the start of a new history…" Supreme Kai of Time told Pearl and Elder Kai, "So anyway, I've got to go now." As she was just about to leave the Time Vault Elder Kai called out, "Oh, wait, we… still don't have a plan…" Supreme Kai of Time looked back at him and said, "We'll just have to give them a good pounding the next time they fool with history, right!?" "Well I suppose but," Elder Kai said, then turned to Pearl, "Yeesh. Looks like brute force is all we've got. We've both got it rough. Just do your best." Pearl rubbed her tentacles and said, "Right." Pearl quickly left the Time Nest, then slumped down to her knees. Sensing that other Time Patrollers were looking at her, she quickly used Instant Transmission to get back to her apartment. She ran straight to hers and Kenshiro's room and went to the furthest corner from the Time Nest, and curled into a ball.

Hours later that was how Kenshiro found her after training other Time Patrollers. "Pearl?" Kenshiro asked. She didn't respond. "Pearl!?" Kenshiro yelled as he went to her. "What happened!?" That was when the tears started pouring from her eyes, "I couldn't do it. He was just so strong! I-I!" Pearl broke down sobbing and Kenshiro held her tight. "Pearl…it's gonna be okay," he said, a thousand terrible ideas running through his brain. He held her tightly and just let her cry into his broad shoulder for an hour, then she spoke again. "I was sent…to Namek. I thought that I was ready. First, I fought Zarbon and Dodoria, I distracted them so Krillin and Gohan could save Dende, but then, I faced…him," Pearl said as Kenshiro led her to bed so she could relax. He held her closely, relief flooding through him, when he first saw her, he had feared someone had raped her.

"Who was it?" he asked. "Slug, the Super Namek. He is…the most powerful Namekian born. He is pure evil. He was too much for me, I tried Kaioken, Kaioken Times Three, it didn't work. He slapped me around like I was nothing. I tried Kaioken Times Twenty I was so desperate, but just as I was about to win…my body gave out. I thought…I thought he was going to kill me!" Pearl said, and buried her face in Kenshiro's chest as she let her fear out through her tears. Kenshiro softly rubbed her head, knowing how sensitive her tentacles were, and said, "Pearl, you're still alive. Look at me." Pearl looked up at her boyfriend and he told her, "You are still alive. You were beaten. This happens to every warrior, don't forget that, even Goku was beaten. But he didn't give up. He learned from his defeats, and became stronger. You can do that too." "But…Kenny… I'm scared. I've never been so afraid before, I thought I was actually going to die. Slug told me that he wasn't going to kill me, until after he found everyone I loved and killed them in front of me, I used all I had left to make him let go of me, but if Trunks hadn't shown up just then, I wouldn't be here now," Pearl told him.

"There's no shame in that. You gave it everything you had. This is the choice we all made, that we would fight as hard as we could, and die if we had to, in order to protect history. I'll do whatever I can to help you get stronger. No matter what," he said. "But Kenshiro, what if this is it for me? What if I can't get stronger?" she asked. Kenshiro smiled at her and said, "Don't be ridiculous. The Supreme Kai of Time wouldn't have chosen you for this mission if she didn't believe you could be strong enough. It will take some time, but I promise that we'll get through this, and the next time you fight Slug, you'll kick his ass straight into a sun." Pearl smiled at that thought. Then her stomach grumbled, reminding her that her breakfast was decomposing ninety years ago and millions of miles away.

"I'll make us some lunch, you just relax," Kenshiro told Pearl. Pearl got an idea as she grabbed the remote and used the voice command, "Show the battle between Goku and Turles." The TV immediately switched to show the alternate reality in which Turles invaded Earth. Kenshiro saw what she was watching and said, "Pearl, are you sure you want to watch this?" "Yes," Pearl told Kenshiro, "The Academy only taught us about the villains of this history, not alternate histories. The Interdimensional Cable Box can show me multiple alternate realities, I can study Turles and Slug, and many others. This could help me." "Alright," Kenshiro said as he finished making lunch. Pearl re-watched the battle against Turles three times before she worked up the courage to turn to the battle against Slug. As she watched the titanic battle, Pearl started to become even more afraid, Slug had been toying with her during their fight, he could have gone giant and squished her! By the end, Pearl was even more scared than she thought she'd be at the thought of facing him again.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that," Kenshiro said, "I think we should watch something else. And I know what we can watch." Kenshiro changed the channel, and the first thing Pearl saw was an old-fashioned steam boat being attacked by pirates on planes. "What's this?" Pearl asked. "Porco Rosso," Kenshiro answered, and that's when the scene changed to a man on a beach, only to show that the man had a pig's face. The rest of the movie was actually far more compelling than she had thought, as she watched Porco struggle with his guilt over lost comrades as well as against the cocky pilot Curtis. All of it ending in one of the most ridiculous fist fights Pearl had ever witnessed, and a tender postscript that left her wanting more. "That was…brilliant," Pearl admitted, and Barit came back to the apartment. "So, what did I miss?" he asked. Pearl explained what had happened with Slug and Barit could only say, "Damn. Is there anything I can do to help?" Barit asked. Kenshiro looked inspired and said, "Actually, Barit old buddy, I think you can. Pearl?"

Pearl understood immediately and turned back to the fight between the Z-Fighters and Slug. "Study his moves, and see if you can imitate them. I want to train Pearl tomorrow and if you can imitate his style, then Pearl will be ready for him when she faces him again," Kenshiro told Pearl. "Alright, I'll do it. But I doubt I can hit as hard as he can," Barit said as he watched the battle against Slug, re-watching it about ten times before he finally said, "Yeah, I think I can do that." "Alright," Kenshiro said, then got another idea. The Earthling face palmed and said, "I'm such an idiot!" He quickly went back to his and Pearl's room and five minutes later came out with a Capsule. "I'm such an idiot. I completely forgot about this," Kenshiro said as he pressed the button on the Capsule, and instantly there was what looked like a ten-foot log with six rubbery looking bands coming out of it. "What is that?" Pearl asked. "This," Kenshiro said as he put the log down, "Is called 'The Binding Pole'. It is an ancient training device used to increase one's power. The idea is that this pole is buries about two fifths into the ground, and the bands are tied to your body. You're then supposed to walk at least twelve feet away from the pole, as the bands pull against your body, and when you can't go any further you practice your martial arts forms.

"As you advance, more bands are put on you. First, it's just your arms and legs, but eventually one goes around your waist, and finally around your throat. In the final stage of the Binding Pole's training, you have three sets of weights that you have to lift up with your fingers, and then practice your martial arts forms while holding the weights with your fingers, each set is three times as heavy as the last one. At the end, you will be much, much stronger than before, especially if we add those weighted clothes that Merch sent us into the mix," Kenshiro explained. "Are you sure that this thing will work?" Barit asked. "Dude," Kenshiro said, and took off his shirt and immediately flexed his muscles, "I didn't get this big until Mom had me use the Binding Pole. And this one was specially designed to take a ki user's super strength into account. If anything can help, it'll be the Binding Pole."

"I got another idea," Pearl spoke up and turned to Ryo vs. the Xenoverse, and re-watched the series until she found what she wanted. That was when there was a knock at the door. Pearl paused and opened the door, "Pearl, Trunks told me what happened, I came as soon as I could," Soon said. "Soon-sensei! This is great timing! Come in, come in!" Pearl invited her mentor in. "I was worried that you'd be more…well, I'm glad that you're better than I thought you'd be," Soon told her. "Kenny helped me," Pearl said, and Soon turned to the Earthling, who was currently standing up ramrod straight. "Thank you, Kenshiro," Soon told him. "I'm always here to help, sir!" Kenshiro said. "As am I, sir!" Barit said, "We were just now thinking up a training regimen for Pearl when you arrived, sir!"

Pearl explained their plan for her training, and Soon wholeheartedly approved it. "I think that I'll help you, at least for the first week. My mission hasn't been going too well, spending some time helping you train should help," the tall Namekian said. "That's not all, Soon-sensei. This Interdimensional Cable Box has shown us another universe, and we've been watching it. In it, a Saiyan-warper named Ryo became the Hero of Tokitoki City, and you helped him. This alternate version of you invented a whole new way for Namekians and Majins to power up. I was just about to study it," Pearl told him. "Well then, I think I want to see this as well," Soon said and sat down next to her while Barit sat on his chair and Kenshiro sat on the other side of Pearl, both their back still ramrod straight. "Alright guys, calm down. I'm not a drill sergeant. You guys might see something we miss, so relax, and pay attention," Soon told them. Kenshiro and Barit relaxed, and the four of them all watched Ryo vs. the Xenoverse.

They watched everything regarding the alternate version of Soon and Alternate Soon's Futten style for six straight hours before Soon said, "Alright, I think I understand it fully now. This isn't as good as actually doing it though. I'm going to go and try it out. If I think it's safe, then you can try it, Pearl." "What!?" Pearl said, "But-but-" "But nothing," Soon said, "I am your sensei. It is MY responsibility to make sure that you survive the fights you're in. If there is a technique that I don't think you're ready for, I will forbid you from learning it." "But sensei, it could be the only way I can survive!" Pearl told him. Soon looked at Pearl and put a hand on her shoulder and told her, "Pearl, you're a smart girl, one of the brightest. If this isn't the way for you, then I'm sure that you'll come up with another. That's why I decided to train YOU over the others. I'll tell you tomorrow if you may use Futten or not. For now, rest, tomorrow will be Hell for you."

With that, Soon left the apartment. A package then arrived with a robot delivering it. "A package for Kenshiro," the robot said. "Is that…it?" Pearl asked. Kenshiro took the package and signed for it, then turned his back to Barit and looked inside, quickly closing it. "Yeah, this is it. But…I don't think I'm in the mood to use it right now," Kenshiro told Pearl. "I understand," Pearl said as she took the package and headed back to their room. "What was that?" Barit asked. "Nothing a guy that doesn't have sex needs to worry about," Kenshiro said, and went into the bathroom. Barit smiled wickedly as he quickly went into his room and locked the door. "GGGYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pearl quickly ran into the bathroom when she heard Kenshiro's scream. Kenshiro ran past her as he pulled his pants back on and ran straight for Barit's door. "YOU YELLOW EGG VOMITING HERMAPHRODITE! COME OUT AND DIE LIKE A MAN!" Kenshiro punctuated every word with a Kaioken powered fist. Luckily all the walls and doors of apartments in Conton City were designed to be nearly indestructible, nothing less than an exploding star could even dent them. Pearl went into the bathroom and wondered what was wrong, and saw The Picture. "EEK!" Pearl quickly squealed, then blasted the offending picture with Double Sunday. The Picture survived. Barit was laughing his head off on the other side of his door and said, "Oh man! If only I could see your face right now!" "Open the door! And I'll make sure you never forget it!" Kenshiro yelled, and Barit laughed even harder. Kenshiro went Kaioken Times Twenty and kicked the door as hard as he could, to no effect. Kenshiro quickly deactivated Kaioken and said, "I'm going to punch you so hard in the face that you'll be laying eggs out your ass!"

Pearl picked up the picture with her fingertips like it was a dog turd and tried to rip it up, to no effect. She grasped it tightly with both hands, and again the picture wasn't damaged at all! "Kenny! This picture is indestructible!" she yelled. Barit laughed even harder, "Oh yeah! I thought Praxtic was only kidding!" "What!?" Kenshiro yelled. "Check the box the pictures came in!" Barit said, and continued to laugh from the safety of his room. Kenshiro looked around and found the box Praxtic gave them. He looked inside and saw Praxtic had written in it. "Don't bother trying to destroy them, the copies I made are printed on indestructible paper from the Universe of Paper Masters!? What the Hell!?" Kenshiro read before exclaiming. Pearl however tried to use her tentacles to turn The Picture of herself and the futa Shurayuki into candy. "Oh, come on!" Pearl moaned as her Candy Beam had no effect.

"What are we gonna do!?" Pearl said to Kenshiro, "My family is going to visit sometime soon, I can't let them see a picture of me getting fucked by your Mom!" Kenshiro took the picture then went back to Barit's door, "Barit, can you please take this picture, and the others, and keep them in your room? Someplace they won't be found?" "Why should I? It would be a hoot to see you explain that you're screwing Pearl to her parents," Barit said, then did a crude imitation of Pearl, "Oh Kenny! Pull harder!" Then he made a sound that could only be described as a chimpanzee mating call. Pearl blushed, she tended to say that when her and Kenshiro were doing it, it helped her reach the big O. Kenshiro looked like he was going to murder someone, but then took a deep breath.

"Alright, keep these pictures from being found, and tomorrow I'll buy you three bottles of whiskey," Kenshiro said. "Hmmm…what brand?" the Namekian asked. "Shinshu Malt Whiskey, twelve years old," Kenshiro told Barit. Barit immediately opened the door and snatched the picture out of Kenshiro's hands. "Alright then. Three bottles of twelve-year old Shinshu Single Malt Whiskey. If there's so much as a drop missing, I'm mailing this straight to your grandparents," Barit told Kenshiro. "I'll go get it right now," Kenshiro told him. Pearl watched him go, then headed to bed. The day had been exhausting, and tomorrow was sure to be even worse.

 **Author's Note: I wish I could say I made up 'The Binding Pole', but I only made up the name. The idea comes from an old, and awesome, kung fu movie called Invincible Shaolin. Thanks yoshi3000 for making up Futten.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: First Day of Serious Training and Revisiting Time Rifts**

It was five o'clock in the morning when Barit, Kenshiro, and Pearl were woken up by loud knocking on their apartment's door. "Hang on!" Barit yelled as he opened it. "S-SOON!" Barit yelled in surprise. "Alright then, it's time for your training," Soon said as he went in. Pearl and Kenshiro came out still wearing their pajamas. "Get dressed and cleaned up," Soon told them as he headed to the kitchen, "I'll make your breakfast for today. It's gonna be a light one, or else you'd just throw it up." "Is he for real?" Kenshiro asked, only to see Pearl was already in the shower. As soon as she was clean she Instant Transmitted back to hers and Kenshiro's room. "Man, it looks like we need to do laundry…" she said, the only clean outfit she had was Launch's outfit. Pearl quickly got dressed in it, replacing Launch's shoes for the boots that Merch sent her along with the wristbands he sent. Pearl watched as a small humming sound came from the clothes, and then their weight changed to be heavier than before, but not as heavy as when she changed the density in her own, she'd say the total weight was about 1000 pounds.

Barit got the next shower, and then Kenshiro. As soon as they were all dressed, Soon gave them cups full of some strange brown liquid. "Protein shakes?" Kenshiro asked. "There's protein in it, along with fruit, vegetables, grains, and some brown sugar in it for taste," Soon told them. Kenshiro and Barit looked at one another, then turned to Pearl. Pearl shrugged and took a sip. It wasn't the best tasting drink she ever had, but it was palatable. "Alright, drink up. Once you're done we're going to do some stretches, then the training will really begin. Today, and the next two days, will be Hell for you. On the fourth day, you rest, then we'll start all over. When I'm not here, I want you three to continue that same schedule, three days of training and one day of rest. Understood?" Soon said. "Understood, Soon-sensei," Pearl said. "Kenshiro, I need that Binding Pole," Soon said. Kenshiro went back to his room and brought the Capsule to Soon.

After fifteen minutes of stretches, Soon led the three younger Time Patrollers out of their apartment, and started running. Pearl, Barit, and Kenshiro ran to catch up with him. "Alright, first we'll do five laps around Conton City!" Soon yelled back as the three roommates struggled to keep up. After two laps Soon yelled behind him, "BARIT! What's your excuse!? Kenshiro and Pearl are far ahead of you, and they're weighed down! HUSTLE!" "YES SIR!" Barit yelled as he pushed himself and got ahead of Pearl. This was the pace for the third lap, Soon in the lead followed by Barit, then Pearl, and Kenshiro was last. "Kenshiro! Quit staring at your girlfriend's butt and move yours!" Soon yelled. "YES SIR!" Kenshiro yelled, sweat was pouring off him as he ran past Pearl and Barit. On the final lap Soon yelled, "Whoever is last owes me an extra thousand pushups, sit-ups, burpees, and squats!" That got the three of them motivated, and they all ran as fast as they possibly could. By the time they finished the last lap around Conton City, Kenshiro was in the lead, followed by Barit, leaving Pearl dead last.

"Alright then," Soon said as they stopped in the Bamboo Forest, "Give me ten thousand pushups, Pearl, do eleven thousand. GO!" The three of them immediately got to work doing regular pushups as fast as they could, while Soon did alternating one handed pushups at twice their speed. After an hour, they were all sweating and starting to slow down, while Soon was keeping up his pace. "Come on! Last hundred! Pearl, you're actually ahead of Kenshiro and Barit! Keep going!" Soon encouraged. Pearl picked up the pace and right when she thought she couldn't do anymore, she realized she did her eleven thousand, and turned around onto her back. Kenshiro finished one minute later, and Barit finished ten seconds after him. "Alright, sit-ups! Remember Pearl, eleven thousand!" Soon said as he got into position and started doing sit-ups. Another hour passed, Barit actually finished first this time, while Kenshiro finished a minute after him. It took Pearl five more minutes to finish. As soon as she was done Soon jumped up, "Jumping jacks!"

The three of them quickly went as fast as they could, and this time they finished at the same time after a half-hour. "Burpees!" Soon yelled, he quickly squatted down until his hands touched the floor, kicked his legs out, did two pushups, then went back to the squatting position and jumped up, keeping up a rhythm of down, out, pushups, in, jump, repeat. Pearl, Barit, and Kenshiro struggled to keep up, it took them an hour and a half to finish them all, with Kenshiro finishing first, then Barit, and Pearl was dead last again. "Squats!" Soon yelled. They all did their ten thousand squats, and Pearl was first to finish after an hour and ten minutes, followed by Kenshiro and finally Barit. All of them were sweating profusely as Soon said, "Alright, take five minutes to rest, I'm going to get some water for us. Pearl, I figured out how Futten works. After the exercises, we'll practice that for an hour. While we do that, Kenshiro will work on the Binding Pole for thirty minutes, then Barit will work it. Practice your martial arts while you wait." "Yes Sir!" they all yelled as Soon flew off.

The three Time Patrollers immediately fell to all fours, breathing heavily. "Ugh!" Kenshiro said. "I feel like I'm going to hurl," Barit moaned. Pearl took a minute to breath before saying, "Think of it this way, if it doesn't kill us, it's bound to make us stronger…" Soon came flying over to them then, carrying two fifty gallon barrels of water, with faucets on them. Soon set the barrels down and said, "You've all been doing better than I thought. Come get some water. You got one more training exercise before splitting up." Soon raised his hands and three cups appeared in them. Pearl gratefully took hers and drank two cups of water before letting Barit get his. Once all three roommates had water Soon drank some as well. "Now then, get into the Horse Stance, and raise your hands over your heads," he told them. They did as ordered; and Soon's hands glowed as he used Namekian Materialization. Next thing they knew, five ton weights were pressing down on them. "Hold it for an hour," Soon told them while he opened the Capsule and the Binding Pole appeared.

Soon put it right side up and used his open hand to drive it four feet into the ground. Soon then assumed the Lotus Position and floated over the ground, his ki aura glowing around him. Pearl was breathing hard after ten minutes, but didn't move a muscle, straining against the five tons pressing on her. "Man, I wonder if Piccolo was this hard on him," Kenshiro grunted through gritted teeth. "Probably. After all, he trained him so well that he went toe to toe with Super Saiyan 2 Pan, in his universe," Barit said, "I heard that she was actually stronger than Gohan at his strongest, at least in that Universe." "Alternate realities," Kenshiro grunted, "Man I hope this works. I'm not complaining, but why do we all have to do this?" Soon responded to Kenshiro's question, "I won't always be here to train Pearl. I want to make sure that when she has to spar that her sparring partners are her equals, if not superiors, in strength. Keep going, you're one quarter of the way through."

Pearl just focused on maintaining her stance, and not letting the weight squish her. Majins may be tougher than Saiyans, Earthlings, Frost Demons, and Namekians, but they weren't indestructible. If anything could kill her, she was sure that the weight she was holding up would be it. Soon announced when thirty minutes had passed, everyone was sweating, their clothes a much darker shade, soaked in sweat. _I can do this! I have to do this! No matter what happens, I need to get stronger! I WILL get stronger!_ Pearl said to herself over and over in her head, _I WILL get stronger! I WILL get stronger!_ Pearl was starting to have a hard time breathing as she pushed herself as hard as she could, maintaining her perfect form. She was starting to shake when Soon finally lifted up the weight and did the same for Barit. Soon got Kenshiro last. "Get some more water, but try not to drink too much, no more than three cups," Soon told them. The three Time Patrollers crawled over to the barrles. Pearl turned on the faucet to one and let the water pour over her head before opening her mouth and drinking as fast as she could. Soon quickly shut the faucet off, and did the same for Barit and Kenshiro, who had been fighting over who could drink the water and were soaked in it.

"Time to stretch some more," Soon told them. The three roommates quickly lined up and started stretching themselves out, taking about twenty minutes before Soon told them to stop. "Alright, Pearl, come here. Kenshiro, Barit, you know what to do," he ordered. Pearl went over to him while Barit helped Kenshiro get all six bands of the Binding Pole on him. Soon then took off his wrist bands, cape, and turban, all the items sank into the ground. "How heavy are those!?" Pearl yelled in surprise. "About two hundred tons," Soon admitted as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck and knuckles. "Alright, let's do this, Futten. From what I saw, we have to focus our ki and use it to heat up the water inside our bodies, the increase in energy as water heats up will heighten our power and speed, at least I think that's how it works. I managed to do it yesterday, but I couldn't hold it for very long, maybe ten minutes at most," Soon told Pearl, "Let me go first so I can show you."

Soon assumed a fighting stance and glowed with ki, but then the ki disappeared, and Pearl realized it was now focused inside of Soon. Soon's dark green skin slowly turned orange and his muscles grew larger as steam surrounded him. Soon then disappeared, and the sounds of explosions took off everywhere. "Where'd he go!?" Barit yelled in shock, Kenshiro stopped his own training as the three Time Patrollers looked for Soon. They saw nothing but air being displaced all around them. "Keep training!" Soon yelled, and Kenshiro and Barit went back to training right away. Soon suddenly appeared in front of Pearl, even more steam coming off him. "Now you see the power of this technique," Soon said, then returned to his normal color. He immediately went to the water barrels and drank for a whole minute before stopping. "I was moving faster than sound by the way, all those explosions were miniature sonic booms from my movements," Soon explained, "But I don't think you'll be that powerful right now. Now, try to do what I did."

Pearl swallowed and said, "Yes, Soon-sensei." The Majin girl focused her ki into her body, making her body's water boil and steam. Steam shot out of the holes in her arms as her temperature rose, her grey skin turned bright yellow and the purple stripes on her cheeks turned black. "Wow, I feel, hot, and powerful!" Pearl exclaimed, she felt even stronger than if she was doing Kaioken Times Twenty! "Now then, come at me!" Soon told Pearl. Pearl smiled and charged at her sensei. She threw her punches and kicks as fast as she could, amazed at the speed she was moving at. Soon however wasn't afraid as he easily blocked or dodged all her attacks. "That's it! Keep it up!" Soon ordered. More steam blasted out of Pearl's arms as she went at him again, even faster. Soon however was still far stronger than she, and wasn't slowed down by weighted clothes like Pearl, he was still having an easy time of blocking or dodging all her techniques. "Alright, you got offense down, now try defense!" Soon yelled as he punched Pearl in her stomach.

Pearl quickly retreated, she was starting to feel pain from the heat her body was giving off, but she kept of struggling, barely blocking or dodging Soon's fists and feet. "Alright then! Keep it up! You've already managed it for five minutes, that's four minutes longer than when I first tried Futten!" Soon encouraged Pearl. Pearl quickly dodged a punch and responded with a kick that Soon blocked. Pearl jumped high in the sky then blasted steam out of her arms, using it like a rocket's exhaust to increase her speed. Soon took Pearl's kick right to his face, but quickly dodged her follow up punches. Barit and Kenshiro watched as steam started to cover the whole area, they had to rely on their ki senses to keep track of Pearl and Soon. Pearl however could feel the damage she was doing to her body, and quickly jumped back away from Soon. Pearl dispelled the ki from her body and slowly cooled off, blowing more steam out of her arms to speed up the cooldown process. "So…thirsty…" she gasped as she slowly walked to the water barrels. She opened her mouth a whole foot and turned the nozzle on the barrel, swallowing as much water as she could.

After two minutes Pearl finally stopped and laid down on her back. Soon helped her up and said, "That was a good job, you kept it up for sixteen minutes." "Thanks," Pearl said, "But I think I'll hold off using Futten unless I'm desperate. I don't think anyone aside from a Namekian or Majin could even survive it." "Probably," Soon agreed. He turned to Barit and Kenshiro and said, "New idea, you two keep training for four more minutes, then take a five-minute break before restarting. I'm cutting down our time together." "Yes sir!" Barit and Kenshiro said as they went back to training, Kenshiro on the Binding Pole and Barit doing his martial arts to the air. "Alright then, you can take a break by meditating, calming yourself. Remember, ki is spiritual energy, if we neglect our spiritual selves, then we could lose our control of it," Soon said as he and Pearl assumed the Lotus Position. "Relax, breathe deeply," Soon said as he and his apprentice inhaled, "And clear your thoughts, focus on your inner self."

Pearl did as instructed and cleared her mind, ignoring all external stimuli, the smell of sweat all around them, residual heat from the steam they both gave off, the sounds of Barit and Kenshiro grunting as they continued to train. All of it might as well not have been there for Pearl as she focused only on herself, and her power. She felt it, like an ever-rising tide within her. She knew then, that she was strong. Far stronger than she had imagined herself to be. And she knew, that her strength was rising even now, as she continued to push herself. She was a Majin, a descendant of Majin Buu, her ancestor was once feared across the Universe for his power, and she knew that she would rise up to be just as powerful, if not even more powerful. All this she saw inside herself.

"Alright, that's enough," Soon said. Pearl opened her eyes, she felt more relaxed than before. "Now, practice to the air, while I spar with Kenshiro, and Barit does the Binding Pole," Soon ordered, and the three Time Patrollers changed positions. "Begin!" Soon yelled, and they all went at it. Barit struggled to reach the end of the Binding Pole's bands, and then went about performing his martial arts, struggling against the bands the whole time. Pearl immediately started punching and kicking the air in front of her, imagining that it was Slug and Turles that she was fighting. _I can do this! I AM strong! I WILL be stronger!_ After ten minutes Pearl got an idea, and immediately activated Futten again, this time for a fast one minute burst before returning to her original form. _I'm such an idiot! I should have done this with Kaioken! But I tried to use it like it was like Super Saiyan instead! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

Pearl continued this procedure, for every two minutes she practiced to the air in her normal state, she spent one minute in the Futten form. She just finished using Futten for the fifth time that day when Soon ordered, "Stop! Five-minute meditation!" They all assumed Lotus Position and meditated for five minutes, relaxing their bodies and minds. "Now, Pearl, you go on the Binding Pole, Barit will spar with me, and Kenshiro will practice to the air. After this, we'll stretch, then go get something to eat," Soon said, and everyone's stomachs grumbled. Pearl went to the Binding Pole and put on the bands for her arms and legs. Pearl saw the spot where it was supposed to end, Barit and Kenshiro had stomped the ground bare while they practiced with the Binding Pole. "Begin!" Soon ordered.

Pearl took one step, and immediately realized that the bands were tighter than she realized. Pearl struggled against the bands with each step, feeling like if she ever stopped struggling then she would immediately be dragged back. After five minutes of struggling to reach the spot, Pearl went to work practicing her martial arts. However, it was a lot slower than before, she had to fight with all her strength to keep from being pulled back by the bands. Every minute was torture as she fought against her weighted clothes and the bands around her limbs, it was as if gravity was pushing her down and pulling her towards the Pole at the same time. _I! WILL! BE! STRONGER!_ Pearl yelled in her head as she fought against the bands, going faster as her ki flowed through her. She realized that she had five minutes left, and screamed, "FUTTEN!" Her grey skin turned bright yellow and the purple stripes on her cheeks turned black once again and her speed quadrupled as steam shot out around her.

For five minutes, she went at it as hard and fast as she possibly could, ignoring the burning of her body. "PEARL! WE'RE DONE! STOP!" Soon yelled. Pearl stopped, and blasted steam out of her arms as she returned to her original form, then was pulled straight into the Binding Pole, slamming into it at full force. "PEARL!" Kenshiro, Soon, and Barit all yelled as they ran to her and got the bands off her. "Ow," Pearl said as she rubbed her head, "Are we done?" "Yes, for today. Tomorrow, we will be sparring, only next time you'll spar against Barit and Kenshiro, acting as Turles and Barit. And the day after tomorrow, instead of sparring, you three will go through three Parallel Quests. Then, we'll repeat this regimen after you rest the fourth day. I want you three to do this even when I'm not here, understood?" Kenshiro helped Pearl up and the three roommates said, "Understood!" "Alright then, you all did better than I hoped, so now, lunch is on me," Soon said as he put his turban, wrist wraps, and cape back on.

Soon led the three roommates to a restaurant with outdoor seating and they all sat down. Their waitress was a tall blue skinned Earthling female with red hair and eyes, along with a pointed nose and grey glasses. "Welcome, oh, hey Kenny!" the waitress said. "Oh, hey Rachel, it's been a while!" Kenshiro greeted back. "Huh? How do you know each other?" Pearl asked. Barit answered, "Kenshiro turned her against men." "Say what?" Pearl asked. Kenshiro dope slapped the yellow Namekian and Rachel said, "That's not what happened at all! He just helped me realize who I really am!" "Come again?" Pearl asked, not understanding at all. "When we met, I wasn't sure if I really liked men," Rachel explained, "But after dating Kenny a few months I realized that I was a lesbian." "Oh," Pearl said. "He was so bad that she went off men forever," Barit said, laughing his head off. "Knock it off," Kenshiro said, glaring at Barit. "Um…as fascinating as this is, I think we'd like to order some food," Soon said. "Oh right! Sorry! Soon-san! What will it be?" Rachel asked, blushing the whole time.

Everyone ordered water with lemon to drink, and to eat Pearl got two chicken sandwiches with fries, Soon had fried fish with salad, Kenshiro ordered the same as Pearl, while Barit ate a large club sandwich. Once they all ate, Soon laid back and said, "Alright, I'm going to go see if there've been any changes in the Time Nest. You three can do as you want. Pearl, if you see that you have to go to any Time Rifts, I think you should do them as part of your training." "Alright," Pearl said. Soon got up after paying for their food and flew off to the Time Nest. "Well, let's go back home. I think Barit and I need to do laundry," Kenshiro said. "See you later!" Rachel said as they left. "Later," Kenshiro said. "It was nice meeting you, Rachel-san," Pearl said, while Barit silently waved goodbye.

As soon as they got to their apartment, Pearl put on her scouter and was alerted to different Time Rifts she had to go to. "Whoa, I gotta go back to Namek, then Hercule's House, Majin Buu's House, and Frieza's Spaceship," Pearl said. "I suggest going to Buu's first," Barit said as he gathered his clothes out of his room. "Yeah, you deal with that, we'll deal with laundry," Kenshiro told her. She gave him a kiss, and headed out. First, she ran all around Conton City, looking for food and politely asking for more from her fellow Time Patrollers. Once she had as much as she could find she found a robot and said, "Send me to Majin Buu's house, please." She was instantly teleported to the platform, and from there touched the small glass dome and was teleported to Majin Buu's House. She went inside and saw Ichigo and Majin Buu, Majin Buu was showing him how to throw a punch.

"Oh! It's you!" Ichigo said when he saw Pearl. "Hi again! On walk found this! It yours now!" Ichigo went to Pearl and gave her a capsule. Pearl opened it and saw that it was some zeni, about two hundred of it! "You sure about this?" Pearl asked the little Majin, "You could use this yourself." "No, Ichigo don't want it. You can have it!" Ichigo replied. "Thank you," Pearl said, then set the food down, "I brought some more food for you too. "Thank you!" Majin Buu and Ichigo said, and dug in. After eating half of it Majin Buu said, "Buu full! Buu can make more family now!" Majin Buu's purple ki flew around him as he yelled, "Come on family! Buuuuuuuuuu!" In a pink puff of smoke there was a second Majin child, this one was yellow with his tentacles looking like curled ponytails wearing a black shirt with tan vest, black armbands, grey pants and yellow shoes. "Heyhooo! Name is Niboshi! Just so you know, I the best!" Niboshi introduced himself.

"Not really, I'd say you're the third person in this family," Pearl replied. "Whuh!? Someone in family older than me?! Me not best!?" Niboshi yelled. "Big brother Ichigo is outside playing now. Him older than you, and Buu is your Daddy!" Majin Buu explained. "Okay…" Niboshi said, pouting. "It's okay," Pearl told him, "You can help your Daddy eat all this food." Niboshi saw the food and immediately ran over to it and dug in along with Buu. Once the food was all gone, Niboshi ran out to play with Ichigo. "Thank you for the food!" Majin Buu said. "Anytime," Pearl said. "Buu want to do something good for you, don't know what, yet, but Buu think of it next time Buu see you," Majin Buu said. "I'll look forward to it," Pearl said, and left Majin Buu's House. "Alright, one down, three to go," she said as she returned to Conton City. She turned to the robot on the platform and said, "Please send me to Hercule's House." "Right away!" the robot said, and sent her to the correct platform. Pearl touched the glass dome, and was teleported to Hercule's House.

"Well, there's no use dwelling on it. I guess I'll just start looking for another martial artist…" Hercule said. "Huh?" Pearl asked. "Good work on that last challenge! You finished even quicker than I expected! Well, here's your reward!" "Thank you! That's so awesome" Pearl said as Hercule handed her some Zeni. "What do you mean it's a bit too awesome?" Hercule laughed and said, "Don't be silly! It's yours, take it! You earned it!" Pearl counted and saw that she had a total of 2000 zeni from him. "Does this mean I passed the test?" she asked. "You didn't think the test was finished already, did you? I haven't even seen the full extent of your abilities yet. You see, I'm still not totally convinced that you're fit to be my bodyguard, so here's another challenge! Get a 35 hit combo on an opponent!" Hercule told Pearl. "Understood!" Pearl said. She looked and saw Gohan, Videl, and Jaco, aka Great Saiyaman, Great Saiyawoman, and Jaco, and ran over to them.

"Hello, Warriors for Justice!" Pearl said, "Is there any evil afoot?" "I'm afraid not," Great Saiyaman said, "However, since you're here, you can work on your Super Fighting Pose!" _Oh yeah…they asked me to try that didn't they? Okay then…let's see…_ Pearl balanced on her left foot and lifted her right until her knee was almost to her chest, and pointed up with both hands, "Whether it comes from the highest Heavens," she then leaned down and pointed down with her hands, "Or the lowest Hells, I will face ever wherever I find it!" Pearl then jumped up and did a backflip, followed by throwing three punches and two kicks, she then stuck out the first three fingers of her hands and placed her left hand with fingers pointing up below her eyes and her right hand with fingers pointing down above her eyes and declared, "I am the Great MajiWoman!" Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman clapped and said, "That was superb! Just keep practicing, remember, practice makes perfect!" "I'll remember that," Pearl said, and headed out of the Time Rift. "Alright then," she said, and turned to the robot on the platform, "Take me to Guru's House." "Right away!" the robot said.

Pearl touched the glass dome as soon as she reached the platform and was teleported to Guru's House. Nail was looking distressed and told her, "Frieza's Forces have captured the Dragon Balls! We need to go and take them back!" "What!?" Pearl said. "There's not much time, we need to go now!" Nail told her. "Alright! Let's go!" Pearl said, and they flew off. They soon flew to the Time Rift's version of Frieza's Spaceship on Namek. Pearl activated her scouter and quickly saw that there were two Dragon Balls in a nearby room. "I found two," Pearl said, as Zarbon and Dodoria flew over. "Intruders!" Zarbon yelled. "Get them!" Dodoria yelled. "Get the Dragon Balls, I'll handle this!" Nail said as he blasted a Full Power Energy Wave at Frieza's Lieutenants. "Alright!" Pearl said. She quickly flew into the room and grabbed the Dragonballs, then flew out of Frieza's Spaceship and to the Time Machine on the Time Rift of Namek.

Pearl's scouter went off, and she saw that a great ki signature was approaching. Pearl quickly flew back to Frieza's Spaceship and saw that Nail had already killed Dodoria. Pearl thought of a good way to finish Zarbon and focused her power, then disappeared. She reappeared next to Zarbon, who gasped in shock as she raised her right hand and said, "Elegant Blaster!" Zarbon's own attack finished him off for good. Nail then flew off and grabbed two more Dragon Balls. That was when the source of the ki signature appeared. "You bugs will never defeat the mighty Cooler!" Pearl looked at Cooler, he looked like a taller version of Frieza's Final Form, with more purple skin and an even more ruthless look in his eyes. She turned to Nail and said, "Nail-san, I'll take him! Get the Dragon Balls out of here!" "Yes!" Nail said as Pearl blasted at Cooler with Bomber DX.

Cooler easily dodged her attack and then hit her with Death Beams, all three of them. Pearl barely avoided his tail as Cooler tried to strangle her, then blasted a barrage of ki balls at him to get some distance. _Time for a special Majin attack… I hope this doesn't hurt me too much…_ Pearl focused and charged up her ki as much as she could, and built it up, along with her anger. "What are you doing!?" Cooler asked. Pearl answered by screaming as loud as she could, blasting ki all around her, damaging the Spaceship along with Cooler, who could only scream in shock. When the smoke cleared, Nail was there, looking at Pearl in shock. "You're even stronger than you look!" he told her. "Thanks," Pearl said, only for Cooler to then appear out of nowhere and kick Nail into the ground. "DIE!" he yelled as he lifted his hand and formed a Supernova! "FUTTEN!" Pearl yelled as she raised her body temperature, turning her skin yellow and purple stripes on her cheeks black. Pearl flew at the Supernova attack and grabbed it, then focused her ki and pushed it back at Cooler.

Cooler barely avoided his own attack, and Pearl seized her chance to blast him with Bomber DX before disappearing again and reappearing beside Cooler. "Take this! Elegant Blaster!" she yelled. This time, the even more powerful attack finished off Cooler. She quickly deactivated Futten and checked her scouter, finding two more Dragon Balls. Pearl grabbed them and flew back to the Time Machine and deposited the Dragon Balls inside. Her scouter went off, and she realized that it was someone she was hoping to avoid. "Oh no," Pearl said as she flew back as fast as she could. She saw that it was indeed Frieza, in his Final Form. He was slowly choking the life out of Nail. Pearl checked her scouter again, and saw that the Time Rift version of Frieza wasn't as powerful as his historical counterpart, but he was still too much for her…alone. Pearl flew at Frieza as fast as she could and kicked his head, making him let go of Nail.

Pearl gave Nail some of her ki and said, "We need to work together to beat him!" Frieza immediately raised his right hand and a purple ki ball grew in it, "You're the one who will die!" Frieza threw the dark purple ki ball and it hit Pearl dead on, shocking her with its intensity and sending her flying away. She quickly forced herself up and blasted Frieza with Double Sunday, opening the tyrant up for Nail to blast with his Full Power Energy Wave. Frieza kicked Nail away, and Pearl grabbed Frieza from behind before bashing his head and then stretching back and slamming her knees into him. Frieza's face hit a wall and he blasted a small pink ki blast that paralyzed Pearl. _What?_ Pearl wondered, then Frieza was in front of her. Frieza slammed his fists into the Majin Girl before kicking her hard in her stomach, sending her flying into a wall. Pearl barely dodged Frieza's follow up flying kick and quickly activated Futten again, and kicked Frieza away.

"Nail! You need to use your most powerful attack!" Pearl said. Nail flew beside Pearl and said, "Make sure he's behind me, and you'll get it." "Alright," Pearl said. Frieza flew at Pearl, and she quickly disappeared. Frieza stopped right behind Nail and he yelled, "Mystic Flash!" "Elegant Blaster!" Pearl screamed from the other side of Frieza. "NOOOO!" the Time Rift version of Frieza yelled as Pearl and Soon's combined attack destroyed him. Nail found the last Dragon Ball and together they put it into the Time Machine. "Excellent. We managed to get the Dragon Balls back. But don't let your guard down just yet. They're bound to retaliate. They'll try to take the Dragon Balls again, so when they do, make sure you're ready for them," Nail said as they returned to Guru's House. "I will," Pearl said as she used a healing capsule. Seeing that her work was done in that Time Rift, Pearl groaned as she left.

When she was back on the platform in Conton City she turned to the robot and said, "Take me…to Frieza's Spaceship." "Right away!" the robot said. Pearl touched the glass dome, and was back in Frieza's Spaceship, this time…as Frieza's henchman. _The sooner I finish this, the sooner I'll be happy,_ she said to herself as she saw Appule. "So," the purple alien said, "You managed to join the Force without a hitch? That means you and I are allies now. This is all down to me, so don't forget it!" "I won't," Pearl said. "Well now, you have a choice, rookie. You can serve under Dodoria, or you can serve under Zarbon. Which would you prefer?" Appule asked. Pearl immediately thought about how the real Zarbon had called her hideous and said, "I'll go with Dodoria." Appule nodded, "Good choice. He's a pretty easy going commander, as long as you obey his orders you'll do fine."

Pearl ran through the ship, looking for this Time Rift's version of Dodoria and found him. She approached him and said, "I'd like to join you, Dodoria-san." "So, you want to join me, eh?" the large stout alien said, "I know you know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Dodoria, second-in-command on this ship! If you're really as good as I hear, you should come work under me! I guarantee you won't regret it if you do!" Dodoria said with a chuckle, "There's another guy who's also looking to recruit you but he's not worth bothering with." "I know," Pearl said, "That Zarbon." Dodoria nodded and angrily said, "He's nothing more than a stuck-up, egotistical nitpicker; a real pain in the backside, if you ask me. Power is all that matters in the Frieza Force!" "Yes sir!" Pearl said. "Excellent… I'll take good care of you. That'll be all for now, I'll summon you when I need you," Dodoria said. Pearl bowed to her new Commanding Officer and sighed, _finally, I can leave this place._ Pearl headed out of Frieza's Spaceship, and Appule said, "From what I've heard, as long as you can produce results for Dodoria, he lets his guys more or less do whatever they like! It must be nice to be free of the hassle that comes with working under other commanders… not that you're bound to live long, though." "I think I'll manage," Pearl told Appule, and flew out of Frieza's Spaceship.

Once she was back in Conton City, she had the robot teleport her back to the Shopping District, and from there walked back to her apartment. She went in and saw a large pile of her own laundry waiting for her on the couch. Barit was laying back on his chair and said, "Kenshiro's out looking for some weighted clothes for me." "Alright," Pearl said. "So, you see any action?" Barit asked as he watched a gender flipped version of Cowboy Bebop on the Interdimensional Cable Box. Pearl told him about the fight she had on the Time Rift version of Namek and Barit nodded, "Yeah, you got lucky. The real Cooler would wipe the floor with you. Lucky for us he died in the True Timeline after his ship got too close to a supernova. But, you might have to face him again." "I'll deal with that when and if it comes," Pearl said as she folded her clothes and took them to her room. Once they were put away Pearl went to the shower and cleaned up, wearing white pajamas, then headed straight to bed after chugging a whole gallon of water.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Second Day of Serious Training and a Call to Home**

Pearl woke up groggily with Kenshiro beside her. "Kenny, what time is it?" she asked him. Kenshiro rubbed his eyes as he woke up and checked their clock. "Five…when's Soon supposed to show up?" "I think in an hour," Pearl groaned as she got out of bed. She groaned as she started to stretch, using Futten not only dried her out, even with all the water she drank, it also made her body a lot stiffer. Kenshiro got up as well and stretched with her for about thirty minutes. "Did you get Barit his weighted clothes?" Pearl asked as they finished stretching and he headed for the shower. "Yeah, it's about 1500 pounds all together. You should be able to outrun him today," Kenshiro said as he got in the shower. Pearl looked and found the weighted clothes from Merch and tried them on. They felt even heavier than yesterday, almost twice as heavy in fact! "No way!" Pearl said as she took them off and looked for her weighted clothes.

She put her own weighted clothes on and realized that they didn't hinder her as much as before, and they felt much lighter than the ones Merch had sent her. "Wow, Soon-sensei's training is really working for me!" Pearl said in surprise. She took off the weighted clothes and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast for herself, she forgot to eat dinner last night and was starving. Pearl dug up all the ingredients she needed and made the batter for a two-layered chocolate cake, and popped it in the oven right as Kenshiro got out of the shower. "You making breakfast?" he asked. "For me," Pearl told him, "Feel free to try it if you want, but you might get diabetes," she said as she grabbed the clothes she would wear today, her Buu-gi. Pearl cleaned herself as much as she could, and even drank some of the water from the showerhead, she was still thirsty from using Futten yesterday. The hot water helped her feel more flexible, by the time she finished getting ready and got dressed Barit was waiting for his turn.

After another ten minutes the cake was ready and Pearl quickly finished making it, using plenty of icing on it. "Sheesh!" Kenshiro exclaimed when he saw it, "You're seriously gonna eat that whole thing!?" "Oh come on Kenny, I missed dinner last night, and I'm gonna need all the energy I can get for today's training," Pearl pointed out as she sliced the cake into quarters. "Yeah but, this thing has so much sugar…" Kenshiro said as Pearl started digging into the first quarter of cake. She finished in two minutes and told him, "Go ahead and try it Kenny, but remember what happened the first time you tried my cooking?"

 _FOUR MONTHS AGO_

Kenshiro saw Pearl sitting down under a tree, her face alternating between eating a slice of cake and being buried in a large book about Namekian History. "Hey! Got any more of that cake? It sure looks good," he asked her. Pearl smiled at him and nodded and pulled another slice of cake out of her lunch box, "Here you go." Kenshiro took the offered slice and took a big bite out of it. His eyes practically doubled in size as the sugar content hit him. "Is something wrong?" Pearl asked him, looking at him with those big eyes behind her glasses. Kenshiro quickly swallowed and quickly said, "Nothing, I'm just surprised at how good it tasted is all!" Kenshiro quickly took two more bites, his stomach turning with each bite. Pearl finished her slice and looked at him as he finished his. "Um, Kenny, are Earthlings supposed to be green?" He turned to answer her, but when he opened his mouth, something more than words came out, "GLAUCH!"

 _PRESENT DAY_

Kenshiro started going green when he remembered how inhumanly sweet the first cake of Pearl's that he'd had had been, "You mean that's the same recipe as THAT cake?" "Sorry Kenny," Pearl said as she put another quarter on her plate, "But that's the Majin Diet for you. And I haven't been eating a lot of sweets lately." Kenshiro went to the kitchen and had some milk while she ate. Barit came out of the shower and saw the last quarter of cake, stretched out his hands and grabbed it. "Enjoy! Pearl made it really special!" Kenshiro told him, hiding his smirk behind his glass. Barit ignored him and quickly dug into the cake. Then he quickly turned blue as his stomach started to sound like a bubbling cauldron. "The Hell is in that cake!?" Barit asked. "Sugar," Kenshiro said, and smirked evilly as Barit ran back into the bathroom. "IIII'LLLLLLLLL KKKKKIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL YOOUUUUUUUUUU!" Barit yelled as the sound of his bowels evacuating resounded through the bathroom. "Holy sh…moke! Your cakes are a biological weapon!" Kenshiro told Pearl.

Pearl couldn't stop herself from laughing at Barit's plight as he continued to yell through the bathroom walls, "I'LL BLEACH YOUR CLOTHES! I'LL PUT DEAD FISH IN YOUR BED! YOU HEAR ME! THIS IS WAAARRR!" Pearl and Kenshiro ignored him as they cleaned up the kitchen, and were done just as Soon came to the apartment and Barit came out of the bathroom. Soon pulled out two Capsules and said, "Alright, you two are going to be doing something different today." Soon activated the Capsules, and costumes appeared, a Slug outfit and a Turles outfit. "To prepare Pearl for any future battles with Turles and Slug, you two are going to dress as them, copy their techniques, and spar with her. Any questions?" Soon said. "Understood!" Kenshiro and Barit said. "Get dressed in them now. You two aren't going to be weighed down today," Soon said as they took the outfits and Soon went into the kitchen to make their breakfast.

"So, should I wear my weighted clothes again?" Pearl asked. Soon smirked as he put the ingredients to his 'Protein Shakes' into her blender and said, "Of course I do. This training is primarily for YOUR benefit after all. Is it working?" Pearl nodded, "Yeah, the weighted clothes I got from that reality warper Merch are twice as heavy almost, which means I'm almost twice as powerful as I was before!" "Then get them on," Soon told her as he started the blender. Pearl quickly went back to her room and put on the armbands and boots, and got a good look at Kenshiro in Turles' outfit. _Wow…Kenny's butt is so…hot…_ Pearl thought as Kenshiro finished the outfit by bending down and putting on the boots. "Huh?" he said when he realized Pearl was there. "Well…" Pearl started, but she couldn't come up with anything, her mind went to other places for a minute before she said, "Well… we're dressed, let's go." They left their room, Pearl hanging back to get a better view as Soon made their breakfast. Barit came out dressed as Slug and said, "I can't believe that the 'Super Namek' wore this getup." "What's wrong?" Soon asked him. Barit turned around and said, "The pants are giving me a wedgie."

"Well," Soon told him, "You'll just have to deal with that. This is all for your training, and to help Pearl defend our History! A wedgie is a small price to pay, don't you think?" "You're absolutely right sir!" Barit said, standing up straight. After they all stretched out they headed outside and did the same running exercise as last time. That's when Pearl realized something. _Oh come on! Kenny and Barit aren't weighed down like me!_ By the time she finished her first lap around Conton City, Soon, Kenshiro, and Barit were already on their second. _Damn it!_ Pearl thought as she pushed herself to go faster, to at least bridge the gap. She managed to catch up to them by the fourth lap and Soon said, "Pearl, if you can't beat at least one of us, it's some extra two-thousand exercises for you!" "That's not fair!" Pearl yelled, but ran faster anyway. She almost got past Kenshiro, when Soon stopped and said, "That's it for running! Pearl, start exercising!"

The Majin girl groaned, but did as she was told, and did 12000 pushups, sit-ups, burpees, squats, and jumping jacks while everyone else did 10000. Soon had the three roommates do stretches for fifteen minutes before he said, "Alright, for sparring things will be different. Pearl will spar with Kenshiro first, and Kenshiro, you'll have to fight as if you were Turles. Since we don't have Fruit from the Tree of Might, you'll replicate it by using Kaioken. You'll spar with Pearl for thirty minutes while I spar with Barit, and after thirty minutes we'll switch partners, understood?" "Yes sir!" they all replied. "Alright, after sparring we'll use the Binding Pole again. After that, we'll stretch, and that'll be it for today," Soon said as they separated into their sparring pairs. "Ready!" Soon yelled. "Fight!"

Kenshiro immediately flew at Pearl and went for a kick that she barely dodged and flipped back from him, blasting a ki ball as she did. Kenshiro knocked the ki ball back and summoned a fiery ring of ki to his hands, "Kill Driver!" Kenshiro launched the blast at Pearl, it was too fast for her to dodge so she instead powered up her ki and blasted it around herself to counter it, then blasted a barrage of ki balls at Kenshiro. Kenshiro dodged or blocked all the ki balls, none of them even touched him as he charged up his ki. Pearl saw her chance and powered up as well before yelling, "Vanishing Ball!" The Majin technique hit Kenshiro dead on and knocked him back. Pearl Instant Transmitted in front of him and did a quick combo of three punches followed by two hard kicks. Kenshiro hit Pearl with a large ki ball to stop her from attacking again and said, "Alright, I guess I really do have to go Kaioken. Kaioken Times Three!"

The red aura engulfed Kenshiro and he yelled out, "Sudden Storm!" Kenshiro sent a barrage of purple ki balls at Pearl, and she struggled to outfly them, only for the last fifteen to hit her head on. Kenshiro seized his chance and kneed Pearl in the stomach before slamming her back with both fists, sending her face first into the ground. Pearl however wasn't fazed as she used her species' flexibility to stretch out her right leg and kick Kenshiro right in his face, knocking him back and away from her. Pearl jumped up and yelled, "FUTTEN!" Her dark grey skin turned yellow as her purple cheek marks turned black and steam erupted around her. "Let's go!"

So it was for the next thirty minutes as Pearl and Kenshiro pushed themselves to their limits, both having to stop using Futten and Kaioken respectively after twenty minutes, leaving them both greatly exhausted for the final ten minutes of their spar. By the end, they were both covered in bruises, and Barit remarked, "Sheesh! I'd hate to see what you'd do if you were actually fighting each other." Pearl took a minute to breath and get some water before saying, "I really need to push myself." "Yeah," Kenshiro said, "This training is really helping Pearl more than it is me." "That's probably because she's a Majin, they tend to get stronger a lot faster than Earthlings, or Namekians," Soon said as he raised his hands and pointed them at Kenshiro and Pearl. Soothing ki energy filled them both, restoring their strength and healing their injuries. "Alright, switch opponents," Soon ordered as Kenshiro got ready to face him while Barit stood in front of Pearl. "Fight!"

Pearl made the first move this time and punched Barit in his stomach before kicking his face, stretching out her limbs to do so. Barit responded by blasting her with Darkness Eye Beams and hitting her with a ki ball. Barit charged at her and she had to work to block his attacks before she managed to back up enough to try Bomber DX. Barit dodged the attack and stretched out his arm and grabbed her, pulling her in for a hard punch to her stomach before blasting her back with Darkness Eye Beams again, then followed up with Darkness Twin Star. Pearl quickly activated Futten again and dodged the attack. Pearl charged up her ki and yelled, "Dodoria Launcher!" Pearl blasted a mighty energy wave at Barit straight on that he barely dodged, then followed up with a barrage of ki balls, twenty of them hit. Pearl then used Instant Transmission to continue her assault, but Barit was ready and kicked her in her face before she could attack.

Barit followed up by stretching out his arm and pulling her into another punch to the stomach as he yelled, "Darkness Rush!" Barit rained blows on Pearl before punching her away and blasting her with his eye beams again. Pearl quickly recovered and flew at Barit again. Barit tried to stretch his arm out again, but Pearl Instant Transmitted behind him and grabbed him, bashed his head four times, and then stretched back and slammed into his back with her knees. She then hit him with a Vanishing Ball. Barit got up after the attack and said, "Alright Pearl. You wanna play rough, then we'll play rough!" Barit yelled out and then transformed into a Giant! "Holy Shit!" Kenshiro yelled as he and Soon made room for him. "NOW COME ON!" Barit yelled.

Barit's massive fist came right at Pearl, but she easily dodged it and blasted him with Bomber DX. "YOU'LL HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT!" Barit bellowed as he blasted a ki ball from his mouth. Pearl dodged his attack again and flew right at his groin, then to his surprise when he tried to stop her flew straight up, blasting steam out of her arms for an extra burst of speed as her feet slammed into his chin. "AUGH!" Barit yelled as he staggered back, Kenshiro and Soon had to quickly avoid being crushed by him. "You just made yourself a bigger target!" Pearl said as she deactivated Futten and blasted another Dodoria Launcher at him, this time the attack hit him full on. Barit quickly returned to his normal size and said, "Alright, I'm never gonna do THAT again." After that, Barit and Pearl, like Pearl and Kenshiro, were almost dead even for the rest of their sparring match, though Pearl had an easier time fighting him than Kenshiro. And again, by the time they were done, they were both covered in bruises.

Barit spat out some blood while Pearl rubbed a few sore spots on her as Soon healed them both. "You three are more serious about this training than I realized," he said, "It's a good thing you all know each other so well, or you might not have held back so much." "Yeah…right…" Pearl said, truth was that she was struggling to keep up the whole time almost. Once they were healed, Soon took out the Capsule for the Binding Pole and got it ready, then took out another Capsule and activated it, and three large pairs of stone discs appeared, about six feet tall, each disc two feet tall, the smallest discs on top with the largest on the bottom. "Kenshiro told me that you're supposed to use weights to increase your training with the Binding Pole. The top ones weigh three hundred pounds each, the middle ones are nine hundred pounds each, while the bottom ones are two thousand seven hundred pounds each. Lift what you can, but remember that the Binding Pole will also restrain you.

"Kenshiro goes first, while Barit and Pearl meditate. Let's get to it," Soon said. Kenshiro went to the Binding Pole and put all six of the bands on as Pearl and Barit started meditating. Pearl once again focused inward, and saw the power growing inside of her. She was honestly amazed that it was all her own power, the training was truly working. "Alright, you may find a limit to your power, or a wall, at least that's what it'll feel like," Soon softly told her and Barit. "Find it if you can, and try to break through it." Pearl focused even further inside of herself, and delved into her power. She realized she was wrong, and saw that there was indeed a wall. It was made of something she didn't want to think about, something that was too much for her. "Fight your barriers," Soon said, "They are nothing but obstacles that must be taken down."

Pearl focused and tried to push against this barrier inside of her, but as she approached the barrier it felt like her power was completely sapped. "That barrier is made of the things you fear. But you don't need to fear anything," Soon said. Inside her Mind's Eye Pearl saw herself floating in a white void, with a dark purple, nearly black wall in front of her, giving off a sinister aura. Inner Pearl walked up to the Wall and put her hand on it, and was bombarded by voices.

 _"Weakling!" "Toothpick!" "Little Nerd Girl is useless!" "Weak!" "You need your Mommy's help?" "Are you sure she's a Majin?" "So weak!" "Come and get your books Nerd Girl!" "WEAK!"_

Inner Pearl recoiled from the Wall. Those voices, all the kids who used to bully her back home because she was so weak. _What am I even doing here?_ She asked herself, _I'm not cut out for this. If it wasn't for Kenny, I'd never have made it this far._ Inner Pearl curled into a ball and looked at the Wall.

 _Are you tired of being weak?_ A voice asked.

Inner Pearl didn't care who the Voice came from and answered, _Yes._

 _I can help you._ The Voice said. _All you have to do is open your mind._

Pearl saw the Wall in front of her. _Okay._

Inner Pearl was filled with power, such overwhelming power like she never felt before. She saw the Wall in front of her and ran right at it, and with one kick, it was destroyed. And in that instant she felt the power leave her, but the Voice said, _We'll be seeing each other again. Until then, take care._

Power seemed to rush through Pearl right then, even more power than what the Voice gave her. "Pearl!" Soon yelled, and Pearl opened her eyes to see that she was floating in the air, and her ki aura was glowing brightly, shining pink light everywhere. "Oh," she said, and her aura immediately dissipated and she floated to the ground. "It's your turn on the Binding Pole, I suggest you go up to five bands," Kenshiro told her. Pearl nodded and did as he said. She struggled to reach the stone discs, and when she did she saw five holes in them, one for each finger. Pearl put her fingers through the holes and using her fingers lifted the first pair of discs. Their weight, combined with her weighted clothes, and the pressure of the Binding Pole, were proving quite a challenge. She rose to the challenge anyway, pushing herself as she performed her martial arts, never stopping once, always in motion for the whole thirty minutes. "Alright, that's enough," Soon told Pearl. She put the weights down, and slowly walked back to the Binding Pole before taking off the bands from around her body and limbs.

"You're really improving," Soon commented as they all stretched out. "Yeah, thanks to your training, Soon-sensei," Pearl said. "Yeah, this is really helping us out a lot," Barit agreed. "Yes, but you're all advancing faster than I was expecting, especially you, Pearl. It would seem that I was right to take you on as my apprentice, and the Supreme Kai of Time was right to choose you to help defend history," Soon said. After they were done stretching, Elder Kai walked up to the four of them. He looked around at the ruined landscape and sighed, "Why did you spar here? Couldn't you have just gone on the Virtual Reality Simulation?" "Uh…oops," Soon said, rubbing the back of his head. Elder Kai sighed again and said, "Don't do it again! The last thing we need is for you to destroy the City! Pearl, come, it's time we test your power." "Coming!" Pearl said, and ran after Elder Kai, to the Time Patroller Academy, and up to the robot. In a flash of light, Pearl was teleported to the Mountains at Night.

"Alright," the Elder Kai communicated to Pearl, "this is your Advancement Test. No cheating now. I've got my eye on you!" "I got it!" Pearl said, and saw her first opponent was young Gohan. The young Gohan flew at her, and Pearl easily blocked his attack. Pearl dodged his next ten attacks and then responded by kicking him back and following up with a Vanishing Ball. Pearl then finished the fight quickly with a knee to young Gohan's stomach. Pearl was surprised at how easy it was for her, then sensed her next opponent arriving, Raditz.

Pearl flew right at Raditz and he dodged her attack and axe kicked her in her back. Pearl quickly dodged Raditz's Saturday Crash and hit him with a ki ball barrage. Pearl blocked Raditz's Double Sunday and hit him with a Bomber DX before charging up her ki and finishing him with Dodoria Launcher. Pearl looked at her hands, she was so strong that she couldn't believe it. That was when her third opponent appeared, Nappa.

The massive Saiyan hit Pearl with Bomber DX, then followed up with Giant Storm. Pearl Instant Transmitted behind Nappa and hit him with Vanishing Ball in return before flying after him and hitting him with punches and kicks as hard as she could. Pearl then summoned her power and blasted it all around her, destroying Nappa before he knew what happened. And then the fourth opponent appeared, Vegeta. Pearl flew at Vegeta, then saw he was in the same clothes he wore when training with Whis. Too late to stop, she flew right into Vegeta's knee to her face, then flying over and blasting her back at point blank range.

Pearl barely avoided his follow up attack, and then got hit with Finish Breaker, dozens of fiery ki balls hitting her. Pearl barely avoided Vegeta's follow up kick and kicked him in his stomach before trying to hit him with a Vanishing Ball that he avoided. Pearl seized her chance and grabbed him, hit him on his head then stretched back and slammed her knees into his back. Vegeta jumped up and yelled, "Galick Gun!" Pearl felt the ki power almost singe her as she barely avoided it and focused her ki inside her, Vegeta charged at her and she let it all out in a massive explosion, sending Vegeta flying back. Pearl then charged up her ki and flew after Vegeta before letting loose one last Dodoria Launcher. And with that, her test was complete. "You passed the test. Remember to continue training diligently!" Elder Kai said, and in a flash of light, Pearl was back in Conton City. "You're certainly improving yourself," Elder Kai commented when she returned.

"Soon-sensei's been training me, and it's been a big help," Pearl told him. "I see," Elder Kai said, then looked closely at Pearl. She thought she saw a smirk before he turned his back to her and said. "You still have more tests to pass before we're ready to Unlock your Full Potential. So keep up the good work, and good bye for now," he said, and Pearl headed back to her apartment. For the rest of the day, Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit watched _Hellsing_ and relaxed, the next day was going to be intense. Before she went to bed, Pearl called her Papa. "Hi Papa," she greeted. "Hello, my precious little Pearl!" Glutto answered, "How have you been?" "I'm doing so great now! I'm getting so much stronger, and taking on such difficult missions, I can't believe it's really me doing all of it!" Pearl told him, and told him everything about her first excursion to Namek, and how Soon was helping her train. "That's great Pearl! I can't wait to see you, we'll be able to come see you in about a week from now, maybe less," Glutto told her. "I can't wait Papa. Love you," Pearl said. "I love you too," Glutto said. Pearl hung up her phone, and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Third Day of Serious Training and a Harsh Punishment**

Pearl and Kenshiro both groaned when they heard Soon knock on the door. "Come on, third day. This will be the last one," Soon stated. "What?" Pearl said as she got dressed in a purple gi with black belt and her weighted clothes. "I thought he was going to train us for a week," Kenshiro said as he also got dressed and they went to the living room to see Soon already making his 'Protein Shakes'. "Soon-sensei, you're not training us for the whole week? Why?" Pearl asked. Soon turned to her after pouring out the 'Protein Shakes' and told her, "You three have surpassed my expectations. Just keep on training like I've been training you, and keep pushing yourselves, and I'm sure you can be my equal. That's why, you don't need me leading you, you three can do well enough without me." "Thank you, Sensei!" Pearl, Barit, and Kenshiro all yelled and bowed to him before taking their 'Protein Shakes'. "Now then, consider today to be something of a test. After our exercises, I want all of you to do three Parallel Quests each, alone, and finally one together. And Pearl, while the boys do there Parallel Quests I want you to bring your Scouter today in case you have to visit any Time Rifts. Sound good?" Soon asked.

"Yes, Soon-sensei!" Pearl said, "I feel so strong now, I'm sure I won't take too long if I do have to visit any Time Rifts." The three roommates and Soon took time to stretch and Pearl put on her Scouter before they went outside and started running. Barit was having trouble at first with adjusting to his weighted clothes, but quickly adjusted and by the final lap just barely was behind Pearl. "Now, Barit will do three thousand extra exercises," Soon said. Once again, they all went through the exercises, and Pearl was actually first to finish all of the pushups, situps, jumping jacks, burpees, and squats, all the extras she did before were finally paying off. Once Barit finished his exercises, Soon had the three roommates assume the horse stance and then used Namekian Materialization to make TEN ton weights appear over them. Pearl barely caught hers and kept her stance. "Hold them as long as you can," Soon told them as he then assumed his own horse stance and lifted his hands, and Materialized one two- hundred-ton weight into each hand, and clearly struggled to hold them up.

"Remember," Soon said after an hour, and Pearl felt like her body was starting to squish, "First person to stop has to do an extra thousand pushups, with a five-ton weight on them." "WHAT!?" Kenshiro yelled, and the ten-ton-weight he was holding dipped a little before he righted himself. Soon nodded, and Pearl saw that he had sank down to his ankles in the dirt. "Yes, remember that," Soon said as sweat poured off his face. Pearl swallowed and focused on pouring power into her muscles, she wasn't going to be doing anymore extra exercises! Another hour passed, everyone was drenched in sweat, and other Time Patrollers were watching their contest, some were even making bets. Pearl saw Praxtic, the green half-Saiyan bastard, actually starting a betting pool! "Praxtic! The Hell you doing here!?" Barit yelled. Praxtic smiled at the Namekian and said, "You kidding? I want in on this action! And plus Merch let me take a break, and Yuki's nowhere to be found, so I figured I might as well make some cash!"

The three roommates and Soon all looked at Praxtic. Soon said, "So, you're the one that gave them the Interdimensional Cable Box, and Kenshiro and Pearl's weighted clothes." "Yep," Praxtic said, "I gotta say, you're a lot more badass than your other counterpart, man, how much is weighing you down now, total?" Soon grunted and said, "Four-hundred-tons!" The Time Patrollers all cheered and said, "KEEP ON DOING IT SOON!" "I LOVE YOU SOON!" "YOU'RE THE GREATEST NAMEKIAN THAT EVER LIVED!" Steam shot out of Pearl's arms as she struggled to keep the weight up, and other Time Patrollers cheered, "Keep going Kenshiro!" "Keep going Pearl!" "I got two thousand Zeni riding on this Barit!" The roommates all struggled to keep it up, even with their power, this was still 20000 pounds they were holding, and that was nothing compared to the 800000 pounds Soon had all together! Kenshiro suddenly yelled out as his ki aura burst out, and then went inside him, and his muscles exploded out, obliterating his shirt and gi top to the cheers of the watching Time Patrollers.

"Barit and Pearl! Don't even think of transforming! Or Kaioken! Or Futten!" Soon yelled at them, "This is a test!" Soon groaned after yelling this, but still held firm. Pearl screamed out as she shot out more steam, struggling to hold strong. _Do you want my help again?_ Pearl recognized The Voice from yesterday. _YES! I NEED MORE POWER!_ Pearl internally screamed. _Use your anger! Let it fill you!_ The Voice said. Pearl focused on all the things she was angry about, it wasn't much. She was angry at Lord Slug, and Turles, Mira, and especially Towa for messing up the Timeline. She focused her anger at them and how they were trying to ruin the world, and power started to build. After five minutes of this, Barit yelled out, "I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!" Barit quickly threw down the ten-ton-weight he was holding, and fell down on his back. Pearl grit her teeth, and saw as Kenshiro finally shrank down to normal size and then tossed his weight down as well, then fell on his butt. Pearl's body was screaming as she slowly set her own weight down, then collapsed on her back.

Time Patrollers all groaned and cheered as the winners collected their earnings from the losers, and Praxtic had a big smile on his face as he walked up to Pearl, "Thanks a lot Pearl! I made two million zeni off this! By the way, you got any panties you don't need?" Pearl looked at Praxtic and took a deep breath before standing up and grabbing him by his collar and pulling his face a few inches down to her level, "If you take any of my clothes, I will turn you into dog food! And I won't use Majin Magic to do it!" "Got it! Understood! Yes Mistress! Won't happen again!" Praxtic quickly said. Pearl let the half-Saiyan go, and watched as Soon put down his weights. The Namekian glowed as he raised his hands to the weights and they all disappeared. "Alright, Barit does an extra thousand pushups, while Kenshiro meditates, and Pearl," Soon activated the Capsule and set up the Binding Pole, "Do all six bands this time. After thirty minutes, Pearl will meditate, Kenshiro will do the bands, and Barit will spar with me. After that, Barit will get the Binding Pole, and Kenshiro spars with me, understood?" "Yes sir!" Barit said, "But, why doesn't Pearl spar?" Soon looked at Pearl proudly as she put on the bands and said, "She was the last to give up between the three of you, so she gets a break, besides, she'll probably do a lot of fighting if she has to go to any Time Rifts."

Soon made the heavy weights from yesterday appear in front of the Binding Pole, and said, "Begin!" As Kenshiro meditated, Barit struggled to do his pushups with a five-ton-weight on his back, and Pearl struggled against all the bands. It took her ten minutes to reach the weights, the three-hundred-pound ones were still a challenge for her, especially with all six bands pulling her back as she went through her martial arts. The one on her neck was the biggest pain as she went, she was certain that if not for her Majin Physiology she would have choked to death before now. Pearl grunted as she struggled to keep going, she was still tired from holding the weight above her head, her legs felt like they were almost too weak to keep going. It was with a sense of relief that Pearl sighed as Soon yelled, "That's enough! Switch!" Pearl put the weights down and walked away from the Binding Pole. Kenshiro stopped her and gave her a light peck as they passed each other, "You're doing great babe." "Thanks Kenny," Pearl smiled, then walked a few feet away and assumed the Lotus Position and started meditating.

 _Who are you?_ Inner Pearl asked, searching for The Voice. _A part of you_ , The Voice said, _One that was very weak, before now. All Majins have something like me inside them, but few can use what I have to give._ Pearl felt sorry for The Voice and said, _Thank you for helping me so far. I hope that we keep doing this._ The Voice chuckled and said, _Oh, I hope so too. More than you realize._ For the rest of her time meditating, Pearl sensed as her power continued to grow and thought to herself, _I should have Kenny, or Barit, measure my power with their Scouters tomorrow. I bet I'm at least at six digits now!_

Pearl's head was swimming so much with thoughts about how strong she was becoming that it came as a complete surprise when her Scouter beeped. Pearl opened her eyes and checked, it seemed she was wanted on Frieza's Spaceship. "Soon-sensei, I gotta go, Time Rift," Pearl said. Soon nodded, "Just in time too. You go on then, I'll get these boys in shape." "Thank you! See you soon," Pearl said. "Good luck Pearl!" Barit and Kenshiro said as Pearl ran to a nearby robot and had him teleport her to the platform where the Time Rift for Frieza's Spaceship was located. Pearl tapped the glass dome and as soon as she could got into Frieza's Spaceship, Dodoria was waiting for her. "I was wondering where you were. It's about time, I need all my men for this," Dodoria said.

"What do you need me for, Dodoria-san?" Pearl asked. Dodoria answered, "Unfortunately, the Frieza Force has its share of pests… Like Zarbon and his soldiers…" "Yes sir," Pearl said. "Zarbon'll probably come for me. I want you to guard me and strike back! Got it?" Dodoria said. "I understand!" Pearl said, just as Dodoria and three of his men came around the corner. Dodoria turned to face him and said, "I'm the only aide that Frieza needs. I'll rid him of your annoying presence, Zarbon!" Zarbon smiled smugly at Dodoria and flipped his hair, "Well… I could say the exact same thing about you, Dodoria. Frieza doesn't need your ugly face at his side." Zarbon's soldiers attacked, and Pearl quickly intercepted them. The first one went down easily with a quick combination of punches, but the second and third ganged up on Pearl and blasted her away with their ki blaster cannons.

Pearl was barely hurt though, and blasted a second one away with Bomber DX before finishing him off with a Vanishing Ball. "See? You've got what it takes. Now keep plucking that turkey!" Dodoria encouraged Pearl as he and Zarbon clashed. Pearl looked at the last soldier, and saw that he was charging at her. Pearl easily dodged his attacks before grabbing him from behind and bashing his head, then stretching back and slamming her knees into his back, sending him face first into a wall. Pearl then flew behind him and put him in a choke hold. "Just give up, and I won't hurt you anymore," Pearl told the soldier. "Yes, okay, I give up!" the last of Zarbon's soldiers said as Pearl let him go, and he flew off. Pearl turned to see Zarbon had transformed, and was pounding Dodoria hard.

Pearl Instant Transmitted behind Zarbon and unleashed Dodoria Blaster into him, and followed up with dozens of ki balls. Zarbon was sent skidding on the floor of the Spaceship and he looked at Dodoria, "You're actually serious. You'd kill an ally for your ambition? You traitor!" Dodoria smiled and said, "I am Frieza's true right hand man! You betray him by defying me!" Zarbon spat out blood and said to Pearl, "Get out of my way. Why would you fight for his sake?" Pearl shrugged and said, "I gotta do what I gotta do." Pearl then blasted him with Bomber DX one more time, and Zarbon transformed back to his original form. Zarbon glared at Pearl and said, "How could a worm like you defeat me!?" Dodoria laughed and patted Pearl on her back. "Alright Zarbon, listen up, I'll spare your life, but only if you agree to serve me," Dodoria said. Zarbon sighed, then stood up, and bowed to Dodoria, "Very well, I shall serve you from now on."

Dodoria laughed and walked away with Pearl, "Good work, soldier. Keep that up, and I'm sure that you'll go far." "Thank you, Dodoria-san," Pearl said. As she headed out she passed Appule and said, "I'm not sure how much I like working for Dodoria." "I suggest keeping that to yourself, unless you think you can take him," Appule warned Pearl. "I guess, but then again…" Pearl said, and left Frieza's Spaceship, and got another alert of her Scouter, this time from Guru's House. Pearl returned to Conton City, then had the robot on the platform teleport her to Guru's House. Pearl quickly went inside and went to Nail. "You need me, Nail-san?" she asked. "Frieza's soldiers are looking for the Dragon Balls again. Their violence knows no bounds and they're attacking indiscriminately. Are you ready?" Nail asked. "Yes I am!" Pearl told him. The two of them flew off, and quickly saw who they were up against.

"Dodoria," Pearl said, and the Time Rift version of him looked at her, "Do we know each other?" "I guess not," Pearl said. Pearl cracked her knuckles as Dodoria yelled, "Kill them all! Don't let a single one get away!" "As you wish," Pearl said, and charged up her ki. She then Instant Transmitted between Dodoria and his soldiers. "What!?" Time Rift Dodoria said as Pearl blasted out all around her with her ki. By the time she was done, the Namekian Time Rift version of Dodoria and all his soldiers were dead as could be. Pearl looked around her, then looked at her hands. "I'm so strong now! Yes! The day after tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, I'll go back to Namek, and I'll win!" she said. "What are you talking about?" the Time Rift version of Nail asked. "Nothing!" Pearl quickly said, "Just…talking to myself!" Pearl and Nail quickly gathered the Dragon Balls and returned to Guru's House.

"We managed to put a stop to their destruction. It's all thanks to you. Keep up the good work," Nail congratulated Pearl. "Thank you, Nail-san," Pearl said. Pearl's Scouter went off again, and she saw that she had to head to Hercule's House. Pearl had the robot teleport her to the right platform and touched the glass dome. She spotted Hercule first and he laughed, "Good work on the last challenge! You finished even quicker than I expected! Well, here's your reward." Time Rift Hercule gave Pearl 2000 Zeni, which she accepted. "Don't get cocky now," Hercule warned, "You didn't think the test was finished already, did you? I haven't even seen the full extent of your abilities yet. You see, I'm still not totally convinced that you're fit to be my bodyguard, so here's another challenge, perform 6 quests!" "Alright!" Pearl said, then saw Great Saiyaman beckoning to her.

"You're late, Great Saiyaman 3! We've got an emergency to attend to!" Great Saiyaman declared. Great Saiyawoman picked up where he left off, "Some evildoers have shown up! We've gotta take'em out!" Jaco then chimed in, "I'd love it for Earthlings to protect the planet themselves, but if I'm being honest, this time is a little different. Thing is, it seems some of my spaceship parts are over where the bad guys are, so I've got no choice but to lend a hand." "It's not a drill this time around. This is finally a real mission! Just remember everything you've learned so far and you'll be victorious, I promise!" Great Saiyaman encouraged Pearl. "There's no time to lose, let's get going!" Great Saiyawoman said, and the four of them all flew off to the city. Pearl saw who was attacking, and thought to herself, _Time for a real challenge now… The Ginyu Force._

The four heroes flew in front of the Ginyu Force and assumed their poses. "Great Saiyaman is here! Hah!" Great Saiyaman announced. "Hyaah! And Great Saiyawoman!" Great Saiyawoman announced, "Great Majiwoman, here to stop evil!" Pearl said after her. "Super Elite Galactic Patrolman Jaco on the case!" Jaco announced. The Ginyu Force all assumed their pose as well and yelled, "We are the GInyu Force!" "Why does it have to be the Ginyu Force? My luck is just pitiful…" Jaco grumbled. The heroes and villains then charged forward, Guldo attacking Pearl first. Pearl dodged his ki blast, then hit him with Vanishing Ball in return. Before he could get up to counter, Pearl kicked him back, and hit him with another Vanishing Ball, then Instant Transmitted behind him and finished him with a fast kick. "Great job, Saiyanewb! Show them what you're made of!" Great Saiyaman encouraged as he clashed with Captain Ginyu.

Jaco was having trouble fighting Burter, and Pearl quickly charged up her ki and hit the larg blue alien with Dodoria Launcher, allowing Jaco to finish him off. Pearl turned and saw as Great Saiyawoman defeated Jeice with Justice Rush, sending the short red alien flying. "Eraser Gun!" Recoome yelled, and hit Pearl dead on. Pearl barely got up in time to block Recoome's kick. Pearl punched him back then kicked him in his chin, and Recoom answered by blasting a barrage of blue ki balls right at her. Pearl was hit with more than she expected, but recovered in time to see him charging up for his Ultra Fighting Bomber. Pearl didn't let him complete the attack, and kicked him as hard as she could, right in his groin. The large alien looked at Pearl with eyes bulging out of his skull and grabbed his crotch. "How…could…you?" he asked with a much higher voice. "Like this," Pearl said, and kicked him as hard as she could in his jaw, knocking him out.

Pearl saw as Great Saiyawoman joined the fight against Ginyu, the leader of the Ginyu Force didn't stand a chance against Gohan and Videl's combined might, and was soon sent slamming into the ground below. "How could this be!?" Ginyu groaned. "Though you're my foe, hat's off to you," he said, then passed out. "Our teamwork has won the day!" Great Saiyaman said, "Huzzah!" He and Great Saiywoman struck a pose, and Pearl saw Jaco digging through some rubble, and pulling out a part of some kind of machine. The four of them returned to Hercule's House and Great Saiyaman congratulated Pearl, "That was a great job! Keep up the good work!" "I will," Pearl promised, and left the Time Rift, right as her Scouter went off again. "Alright, Majin Buu's House, and then that'll be that," Pearl said and jumped off the platform to Conton City below, taking time to collect as much food as she could find. She passed the Time Machine Station and saw on the big screen that Barit was battling against Turles in a PQ. "Which one is he on?" Pearl asked Kenshiro, who was also watching. "His last one for the day, 'The Saiyan King is… Who?'" Kenshiro answered, "After this it's my turn." "Good luck," Pearl said as she went to a nearby robot and had him send her to Majin Buu's House.

Pearl went into Majin Buu's House and was immediately greeted by Niboshi. "Hey!" the little Majin said, "Me pick up lots of things! You give me food before, so now you get best thing me found!" Pearl smiled as Niboshi took out an outfit that looked just like Piccolo's and said, "Thank you very much, Niboshi-chan." Pearl took the outfit and folded it up, "I'll make sure to take it with me after I see your Daddy and Big Brother." Niboshi smiled at Pearl as Ichigo then ran up to her. "Hello! Me find something for you!" Ichigo said, and handed Pearl 100 Zeni. "Thank you, Ichigo-chan, I got lots of food for all of you," she said, and laid all the food down. "Thank you!" Majin Buu said as he and his children dug in. The food wasn't even one third devoured before Buu said, "Buu full! Buu can make more family now!" Majin Buu glowed with pink energy and concentrated before saying, "Come on, new family! Buuuuuu!" A flash of light and a puff of pink smoke later there stood a small blue Majin child whose tentacles were like a crown with red eyes and full lips, wearing a sleeveless jacket and black shirt with jeans and grey gloves and boots and a blue scouter. The Majin child laughed and said, "Me! The amazing Senma! Boom! You ready?! Where the bad guys!?"

"No bad guys here, Senma-chan," Pearl told the newly born Majin, "Just your family, and a lot of food for you all." Senma looked at the food and started digging in with the rest of them. "Thank you!" "Buu needs to think of way to thank you," Majin Buu said. "It's alright, Buu-san. I'm just happy to help," Pearl told him as she grabbed the outfit Niboshi gave her and left. Pearl left the Time Rift and headed straight to her apartment to drop off Piccolo's outfit before heading to the Time Machine Station. She saw Kenny on the big screen, fighting against Dodoria, Zarbon, and a Great Ape Vegeta at night in the Mountains. "Simian Battlefront," Barit said as they watched. "Hello!" The two roommates looked and saw the Supreme Kai of Time was walking over. "Hello, Supreme Kai of Time-sama," Pearl and Barit both said, and bowed to her. "Don't bother with all that," the Goddess said, "I just wanted to see how your training is coming along."

"Very well," Pearl answered, "In fact, after I rest tomorrow, I'll be ready to continue with my mission." "Good to hear," the Supreme Kai of Time said. The three of them and other Time Patrollers watched as Kenshiro activated Kaioken Times Twenty and then used Chain Destructo-Disc Barrage to annihilate Dodoria and Zarbon. Kenshiro then flew full speed into Great Ape Vegeta's stomach, knocking the wind out of the massive beast, before deactivating Kaioken and blasting him with a Death Ball. Kenshiro then grabbed Great Ape Vegeta by the tail and lifted him up before slamming him into the ground, defeating him. "Whoa, Soon's training really is working," the Supreme Kai of Time said as Kenshiro flew to the Underground Lake in the Mountains. "Well, well well," Turles greeted Kenshiro, "You put up a good fight. But for how long, I wonder?" Kenshiro smiled at Turles.

Turles ate a fruit from the Tree of Might and powered up, flying right at Kenshiro. Kenshiro however stood his ground, and before anyone knew what happened, Kenshiro's right hand shot out and four of his fingers struck Turles's forehead. "Hokuto Shinken," Kenshiro said, "Gekitsui Shi!" Turles fell back rubbing his head and yelled, "The Hell did you do to me?" "Goodbye," Kenshiro said, and then Turles's head exploded! The watching Time Patrollers all gasped in shock at this, and the Supreme Kai of Time stared in disbelief as Kenshiro returned to Conton City. "Holy shit!" one Frost Demon yelled. "What the Hell was that?" a female Saiyan with red skin and green hair yelled. Kenshiro smiled smugly and said, "That w-" "NOTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW!" The Supreme Kai of Time interrupted as she ran straight up to Kenshiro. "What the Hell were you thinking!?" the Goddess yelled as she jumped up and grabbed Kenshiro by his ear, and dragged him off. "Supreme Kai of Time-sama! What are you doing!?" Pearl yelled. "This doesn't concern you, go back to your training. That's an order!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled, dragging Kenshiro behind her, the purple Earthling could only say, "OWOWOWOWOW!". "What just happened?" Barit asked. "I don't know… But I guess… I better just do what she said," Pearl told him, then went to the Parallel Quests and chose the tenth one, 'Saiyan Survivors'. In a flash of light, Pearl arrived at the Pod Landing area.

There she spotted Bardock, accompanied by two Saibamen. "What planet are you from?" the PQ Bardock asked. "This one," Pearl answered as the Saibamen attacked. "Whatever," Bardock said, "I'll destroy you right away…" "I doubt that," Pearl said as she defeated both Saibamen in a single blow each. Pearl quickly blocked Bardock's own kicks and blasted him back with Bomber DX. "Why you little!" Bardock started, then smirked, "Not bad at all!" Bardock summoned a blue ki ball to his hand and tossed it at Pearl, who quickly countered with her own Vanishing Ball. Pearl blasted Bardock with a barrage of ki balls then knocked him out with one last punch to his stomach. Pearl spotted a portal activating and flew into it, arriving at the Moutains, where she saw Nappa.

"What forsaken planet are you from, and why would you face a Saiyan?" Nappa wondered. Pearl responded, "I'm from here, and I'm protecting my home!" Pearl then hit him with a Vanishing Ball, knocking the large Saiyan away. Nappa jumped up and growled, "You've done it now… you don't seem to know how scary I can be!" Pearl charged up her ki as Nappa charged at her, and with a mighty yell destroyed him with her Angry Explosion attack. "I guess I do know," Pearl said aloud. _Huh… I guess Ryo is rubbing off on me…_ Pearl saw another portal activating and flew into it, arriving at the Wasteland. There stood her last opponent, Vegeta. "You would dare face me, Vegeta? A foolish mistake," PQ Vegeta said as he blasted at Pearl with Galick Gun. Pearl easily avoided the blast, along with Vegeta's follow up strikes before slamming her knee into his stomach and kicking him back.

"Wh-What's happened!?" PQ Vegeta wondered. "I'm winning," Pearl told him as she blasted him with Dodoria Blaster. The ki barrage defeated the Prince of Saiyans completely, and Pearl looked at her hands, _Holy cow! I bet I can take on Frieza's whole army at its peak now, GInyu Force and everything!_ Pearl's Scouter went off and she took the portal back to the Mountains. Piccolo and young Gohan arrived, and Pearl immediately gulped, _Gotta go easy on them…_ "You crushed them… Like ants!" Piccolo declared. "Yeah," Pearl said. She quickly used Instant Transmission and kicked PQ Piccolo in his stomach, driving the wind out of him before finishing him with a quick shop to the back of his neck. Pearl did the same to Gohan, making sure she only knocked them out. The PQ was over, and she returned to Conton City and Barit said, "Soon-san's training is phenomenal!" "I know, it's kind of scary," Pearl replied, "Any word about Kenshiro?" "No, but it hasn't even been five minutes," Barit told her.

Pearl nodded and chose the 11th Parallel Quest, 'Burst Open and Mix.' Pearl was at the Mountains, and quickly beat the Kaiwareman, Jinkouman, and Vegeta that were waiting for her, before taking the portal to Pod Landing. Pearl didn't even bother waiting, just used Angry Explosion to destroy Raditz and the Kyukonman and Kaiwariman accompanying him. Pearl actually felt a thrill go up her spine when she realized how strong she was becoming now! Pearl flew back through the portal to the Mountains and from there she headed to another portal that took her to the Wastelands and Nappa, with a Copyman and regular Saibaman with him. "That power!" Nappa said as he looked at Pearl, "Is something wrong with my Scouter!?" "Nope," Pearl said as she blasted him with Dodoria Launcher, the initial blast ended PQ Nappa quickly, and the ki balls she blasted all around afterwards ended the Saibamen. Pearl sensed that Vegeta was still alive, and flew back to the Mountains. Pearl watched as Vegeta stood up and growled, "The form disgusts me, but I'll transform into a Great Ape and crush you!" Vegeta tossed up the power ball he wanted, and quickly transformed. "How's that!?" Great Ape Vegeta roared, "NOW THIS IS THE END!"

"For you!" Pearl confidently said as she blasted the Great Ape's face with ki balls, blinding him. Pearl seized her chance and grabbed him by his tail and tossed Great Ape Vegeta to the ground. She then flew back and charged up her ki. As Great Ape Vegeta got ready to attack, Pearl blasted out with Angry Explosion, stopping him in his tracks and knocking him back. Pearl quickly finished him off with Dodoria Launcher. Pearl looked at what she had done, _this is…amazing… I didn't even need Kaioken or Futten to do it…_ Pearl's Scouter went off and she saw that it was directing her to the portal to the Underground Lake. Pearl flew in and three Time Patrollers flew up to her, a male Earthling in Vegeta's armor with spiky green hair and blue eyes, a female Saiyan with pure white skin and black hair and eyes wearing grey and white armor, and a large green male Majin with two tentacles wearing a white and blue gi. "Hi, do you mind helping us train?" the male Earthling said.

Pearl cracked her knuckles and told them, "Bring it on." The three Time Patrollers flew at Pearl all at once, but Pearl was too fast for them now. She easily blocked or dodged all their attacks, shouting encouragement the whole time. "That's it! Do your best, let me have it!" Pearl told them. She then blasted ki all around herself to scatter them. She went at the male Majin first and quickly knocked him out with a one-two combo before quickly dodging the female Saiyan's Kamehameha Wave and blasting her away with Vanishing Ball. She then used Instant Transmission to get to the male Earthling and knocked him out with a quick punch to his gut. In a flash of light Pearl and the defeated Time Patrollers returned to Conton City. "Wow, we really need to train harder, Jubei," the male Majin said. "I know, Boris, I know," the male Earthling said, then turned to the female Saiyan, "Nipp, you might as well give her your Dragon Ball." "Damn it," the female Saiyan, Nipp, said as she handed Pearl a Dragon Ball. "Hey, you guys just need to work harder, that's what I had to do to get here," Pearl told them, "Weighted clothes help."

"We'll look into that," Boris said, and the three of them walked off. "Well then," Pearl said then turned to Barit and gave him the Dragon Ball. Barit looked at it, it was the Three Star one. "This could be useful," Barit said and tossed the Dragon Ball up a few times. "I hope so, now, for my last PQ, and I can finally call it a day," Pearl said. She chose the 13th Parallel Quest, 'Namekian Dragon Balls.' She arrived on Namek and Trunks told her through her Scouter, "Please collect all the Dragon Balls around the area, and collect them into the Time Machine." "Can do!" Pearl cheerfully said. She saw some of Frieza's soldiers and quickly beat them with one kick each before her Scouter pointed her in the direction of a Dragon Ball underwater. Pearl quickly grabbed it and flew to the Time Machine, where she deposited it.

Guldo snuck up behind her and got Pearl with a Charged Shot, but Pearl then turned around and blasted him back with Bomber DX before finishing him with a barrage of ki balls. She flew around Namek, and her Scouter picked up the signature of two more Dragon Balls. Pearl flew straight to them, and quickly dealt with the soldiers in her way before grabbing both Dragon Balls and placing them in the Time Machine. "New Dragon Balls have been located! Please find them!" Trunks told Pearl through her Scouter. Pearl's Scouter then went off, and she saw a powerful ki signature approach, much stronger than Guldo. Recoome quickly appeared and yelled, "It's over for you! Tou!" Pearl's Scouter also told her he had more foot soldiers with him. Pearl looked at Recoome and quickly hit him with Bomber DX, then a Vanishing Ball for good measure. Recoome was knocked into a mountain, but quickly emerged, "Crap! My teeth! I think I'm a little mad now." Recoome went for his Recoome Kick, but Pearl blocked it and quickly kicked him in his stomach before hitting him point blank with Dodoria Launcher, ending Recoome quickly. Pearl used her Scouter to find the soldiers that came with Recoome, and quickly dispatched them with kicks, and grabbed the two Dragon Balls they had and flew them to the Time Machine. Pearl's Scouter went off again, and Burter arrived quicker than she expected.

"What are you? I've never seen your kind before…" Burter said. He then quickly attacked her with a Mach Punch that she barely avoided, and followed up with Mach Kick, this time the attack was dead on. Pearl barely avoided Burter's ki balls and flew back from him. "Alright then, let's go!" Pearl said and summoned up more of her power. Pearl and Burter clashed, at first it seemed the large blue alien had the advantage in speed, but Pearl powered on through and landed a hard elbow into his stomach before blasting him back with Bomber DX. Pearl summoned up all her power and Instant Transmitted behind PQ Burter. "What the-" that was all he had time to say before Pearl finished him with Angry Explosion. Pearl used her Scouter to find the last two Dragon Balls and placed them in the Time Machine, and in a flash of light, she returned to Conton City for the final time.

"Man, we are awesome!" Barit said as Pearl took off her weighted boots and wrist bands. Pearl cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders, "Barit, can you take my weighted clothes and carry them for me, please?" Barit shrugged, "Sure." Soon then walked up to them and said, "That was great, you've all improved so much." "Thank you, sir!" Barit said. "All thanks to your training, Soon-sensei," Pearl told him. "You earned this, there's a spa in Conton City, it's indoors, but it's good. You two and Kenshiro could use it," Soon said, and pulled out three coupons for a free trip to a spa and sauna. "Wow! Thanks!" Pearl said as she took the coupons. "Use them tomorrow," Soon told them. "Will do!" Pearl said then asked, "Do you know where Kenny is?"

"Oh man," Soon said as he rubbed the back of his head, then leaned closer and quietly said, "Apparently, Hokuto Shinken is too powerful to be used in our Universe. The Supreme Kai of Time is really reaming him for using it somewhere all could see it. I only caught part of it, trust me, you don't want to deal with her when she's really angry. But, I don't think he'll be using Hokuto Shinken again, at least not in Parallel Quests." "Oh no," Pearl said, "What's she gonna do to him?" Soon cocked an ear towards the Time Nest and said, "Apparently, she wants him to train some more with me. I'll go see what I can do to alleviate his punishment, but don't expect to see him until later, much later." "Poor Kenshiro," Barit said, shaking his head, "Oh well, I guess all we can do is go home and make sure that there's something for him." Barit looked meaningfully at Pearl, and she had an idea of what he was getting at. "I'll do my best," a blushing Pearl said as they headed back to their apartment, leaving a blushing Soon to fly back to the Time Nest.

As soon as they arrived at their apartment, Barit gave Pearl back her weighted clothes, and she took them to hers and Kenshiro's room. Pearl's stomach growled and Barit collapsed on his chair, "I don't think I can stand to cook anything." "I know," Pearl said, lying down on the couch. "What should we order out?" Barit asked her as he turned on the TV and turned it to a channel showing a zombie movie in space. "I think it should be something Kenny would like, for when he gets back," Pearl said. "Got it, pizza coming up," Barit said, and ordered an extra-large pepperoni and onion pizza for him and Kenshiro, and Pearl just got regular cheese pizza. While they waited on the pizza, they watched the zombie movie as the hero struggled against a mutant zombie with extra-long arms. The hero hacked off one of the mutant zombie's arms with some kind of laser axe, then tossed it at the mutant zombie's head, killing it. Then the doorbell rang. Pearl opened it and paid for the pizza, then came back to see the hero surrounded by zombies, and the movie ended with 'To Be Continued.'

"So, we get a free day at the spa tomorrow," Barit said as he and Pearl started eating, "Think I can come with you?" "Huh?" Pearl asked. Barit actually blushed and said, "Well…can I…come with you, to the female side?" "What!? But you're a guy!" Pearl yelled. "No I'm not…" Barit said and looked down, actually looking very hurt at that. "I mean, well, everyone assumes that Namekians are male, and we're treated like we are, but we're not. I mean, we give birth, and traditionally we're a peaceful species… But because of how our bodies look and voices sound, everyone always assumes that about us," Barit explained. "I mean, I used to like doing some unmanly stuff before I came to Conton City, like sewing, and well, let's face it, I'm the best cook between the three of us," the Namekian continued, "I stopped because I wasn't sure how Kenshiro would react if he found out…about me." "Uh…ok… I guess… But I don't know how other girls will react…" Pearl said.

"Well, I can at least try it," Barit said, "What's the worse that can happen?" Pearl got an image of Barit getting the shit beaten out of them, but kept that to herself. "Um…do you want me to start referring to you as a girl?" Pearl asked. "Well, you don't have to… I've gotten used to other species thinking of me as a man. Fact is, this is more me just…experimenting to see if I really am 'masculine' I guess. I could be wrong," the Namekian said. "Barit, how old are you?" Pearl asked, as her relationship with Kenshiro had progressed, Pearl had done a lot of research into Earthlings, especially gender and sexuality, though most of it was about how to have sex than anything else. She'd read that it wasn't unheard of for Earthling teenagers to explore like this, but she didn't know if that held true for Namekians. "I'm twenty-three in Earth years, I've been mature, physically, for about fifteen Earth years. I just never really thought about this stuff until you and Kenshiro got involved. Never thought he'd date outside his species, except for a Saiyan," Barit said.

"How many girlfriends has he had?" Pearl asked. Barit took a second and answered, "You're his third since I've known him. His first was this one small but muscular girl, black hair cut into pigtails with green eyes and serious go to attitude… uh… Luci was her name, oh yeah, and she wore glasses. That was a short thing though because she got jealous of Kenshiro and me hanging out. Then there was Rachel, who turns out to be into other females. And finally, you… Just noticed that he has a type, meganekko." Pearl rubbed her face and remembered that she left her Scouter on, and went back to her room and got her glasses back on. "What was Rachel like?" Pearl asked. "A lot like you, always reading, more brains than brawn, at least that's what you were like before. Yeah, Kenshiro and her got along pretty well, but I guess things got awkward when she realized she didn't like guys," Barit said.

"Lesbian, that's what it's called when a woman likes other women," Pearl informed him. "Oh, never read up on this stuff, I still don't understand romance," Barit said and tossed Pearl the remote. Pearl changed the channel to show a Wild West version of _Lord of the Rings._ They were halfway through the first movie when there was a knock on the door. Pearl answered it and saw Soon carrying Kenshiro. "Oh my!" Pearl exclaimed as Soon helped Kenshiro lay down on the couch. "What happened?" Barit asked. Kenshiro looked completely drained as he said, "Extra…training." "She had me spar him for three hours straight, with five ton weights," Soon said. "Wow! Are you alright?" Pearl asked as she grabbed a glass of water. Kenshrio eagerly took it and guzzled it down, about half of it fell down his chin and chest. "More!" he said, and Pearl made him another glass, then a third, before he was finally satisfied.

Kenshiro managed to sit up and said, "So, apparently Hokuto Shinken is too powerful to be used in our universe. The Supreme Kai of Time…explained it to me that Hokuto Shinken is the ultimate martial art, and if combined with ki it's master could be unstoppable. So she forbid me from using it where others could watch and learn it." "What happens if someone does learn it?" Pearl asked. Kenshiro turned pale and said, "She'll make me watch my parents conceiving me…" "Yikes! Though I guess you're used to seeing your Mom screwing around," Barit said. "Shut up," Kenshiro told the Namekian, "I need food, then a shower." Kenshiro ate the rest of the pepperoni and onion pizza Barit ordered, and Pearl let him have two slices of her cheese pizza, then the three of them took their showers, and headed to bed. They were really looking forward to that spa tomorrow.

 **Author's Notes: I kind of think that it's a wasted idea, exploring Namekians and gender. After all, they are technically neither male or female, being hermaphrodites. It's a shame the idea is never really explored in fics.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Day at The Spa and Another Shinobi Attack**

Pearl and Kenshiro woke up late, and they were so relaxed. "Day off," Pearl said. "Yeah, it's been a while," Kenshiro said. "Don't know when our next one is," Pearl said as she climbed on top of him. "Yeah," he agreed as she kissed him. "So, you wanna wait until after the spa? Or we can just go at it now," he said. Pearl's answer was when she took her pajamas off and his underwear then mounted him. Kenshiro grabbed her hips as she moved them, she had been waiting for this for the last three days, if the training they had undergone hadn't left them too tired, Pearl would have tackled him onto the bed on the second day. Kenshiro moaned under her as Pearl rode him, and shifted his hands to her breasts and Pearl bent down a little to give him a kiss. That was when he flipped them both over and pumped into her even more fiercely as he grabbed two of her tentacles and pulled them. "Like that! Just like that!" Pearl moaned as he mashed his mouth into hers, and their tongues danced together. If Barit wasn't awake before, their combined orgasm probably woke him up.

Kenshiro laid down next to Pearl and she said, "I think it's about time we try out that toy now. What do you think?" "Sure thing," he said. Pearl gave him a kiss before getting out of bed and getting her glasses on. Pearl searched under the bed and took out the toy she ordered, one five inch strapon and a bottle of lube for it. Pearl put it on and looked at the black rubber phallus, she was getting more turned on at the idea of using it. "Alright, Kenny, bend over," she told her boyfriend. He got out from under the covers and presented his rock hard and toned rear to her. Pearl grabbed his cheeks and slowly massaged them, feeling his hard muscles under her as she grabbed the lube. "I always thought this was your best physical feature you know," she told him as she squirted it and rubbed it in. "Thanks babe," Kenshiro said as she gently placed one then two fingers in. "How's that?" she asked him as he moaned, "Better than I thought it'd be."

She reached around with her other hand and saw that he was already hard again. Pearl got into position and Kenshiro moaned as she slowly inserted the strapon in his anus. Pearl slowly stroked his cock as she bent over and whispered into his ear, "Just say when you want to stop." Her boyfriend moaned as she pumped into him again, "Got it." As she pumped in and out of him and stroked him, his moans only grew louder and louder, and her own arousal grew even more. She started speeding up and his moans became longer as she stroked him faster to keep in time with her thrusts. "OOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Kenshiro groaned as he came again, but Pearl wasn't satisfied yet and went harder and faster. Kenshiro's moans started to grow louder until he yelled, "Hold on! Hold on!" Pearl stopped, still unsatisfied while they both caught their breath. "Look, that's way too fast for me, now it's hurting," he explained as Pearl slowly pulled out.

"Sorry Kenny," Pearl said as she took the strapon off, showing how wet she was. Kenshiro laid down on his back and said, "Come here." Pearl snorted and crawled up next to him. Kenshiro wrapped an arm around her and pulled her on top of him and kissed her again. As they swapped spit again, he reached down and grabbed her butt, Pearl was surprised as she sat up on his chest, "Kenny, what a-aaahhh~" the rest of what she was gonna say was drowned out as Kenshiro slid her on top of his face and started eating out her snatch. She could only moan as his tongue worked wonders on her, she never thought he was so talented as she finally came again, the euphoria coursing through her whole body. Pearl climbed off his face and Kenshiro licked his lips with a smug grin, "I love the taste of root beer." Pearl sighed again and asked, "Where…did you learn…THAT?" "Mom was very thorough in my sex education, and gave me a lot of books to read, and a few old scrolls on Shinobi Seduction Techniques," he said.

Pearl took a deep breath and said, "I'm gonna have to thank her for that." Pearl and Kenshiro put their pajamas back on and went to the kitchen to see Barit just finished making a large breakfast of sausage, eggs, hash browns, and tea. "You sure you don't want to go another round," the Namekian sarcastically said, "I think that there are some folks on the other side of Conton City that didn't hear you." "You could always get headphones," Kenshiro said as they all made their plates. After breakfast and washing up, the three of them got dressed, Pearl deciding to go in the Piccolo's Outfit that Niboshi gave her while Kenshiro and Barit went in their usual clothes. "Where'd you get that?" Kenshiro asked as they walked to the spa. "One of the Time Rifts I give Majin Buu food so he can make little Majin babies, and one of them gave me this," she said, checking the address to the spa on the coupons Soon gave them.

"There it is!" Barit said and pointed to a not too large building. The sign on it said, Chronoa Spa Grand Opening. "What kind of name is Chronoa?" Kenshiro asked. "You don't know? That's the Supreme Kai of Time-sama's name," Pearl told him. "For real?!" he asked, and Pearl nodded, seeing a small crowd starting to appear at the door. "We better hurry up!" Barit said as they managed to make a spot in the line going in. They all went in, and wound up in a large room with two curtains, one for males and the other for females. The sexes separated, but then stopped when a woman said, "What the Hell!? This is the girl's line!" Pear looked and saw the red-skinned green haired Saiyan she had seen around Conton City that said it, jabbing her finger into the chest of a pink skinned Namekian with white muscles and pink eyes. "But Namekian's aren't males!" the Namekian said, "We're hermaphrodites!" Everyone stopped and looked at him, and the Namekians all around them.

"Hey hey hey! No fighting now!" Everyone then turned to see the Supreme Kai of Time wearing a white bathrobe as she walked forward, "Alright people, it's like this, Namekians are neither male nor female, they are hermaphrodites that lay eggs without having sex. As such, Namekians can go into either side they wish." The Saiyan girl snorted, but got back in line. Barit got in line behind Pearl and the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Remember: no fighting, no food or drinks inside the onsen, and absolutely no fornication on the spa grounds. Remember, we're all here to rest and relax." "Yes ma'am," the Time Patrollers all said. Robots came out from the curtains and directed everyone inside.

Pearl and the other females, along with the pink Namekian and Barit, were lead to a locker room. The robot leading them said, "You may leave your clothes here and select a bathrobe and towel before entering the onsen. You will have hooks provided for you to hang them before you enter if you wish, or you may use one of our robotic masseuses if you prefer." "Thanks," Pearl said as she stripped off her outfit and put it in a locker, then grabbed a bathrobe that fit her and a towel. "Hey, it's Pearl, right?" she heard someone call. Pearl turned around and saw Rachel wrapped arm and arm with the female Saiyan. "Oh, hi Rachel-san, I didn't expect to see you here," Pearl greeted. "Well, it's been a long time since I last took a break, so when Beate and I heard about this spa opening, we couldn't resist," the blue-skinned Earthling said. "Didn't expect Namekians to be allowed in with us though," the red-skinned Saiyan, Beate, said as the female Time Patrollers all headed down the hall.

The room soon grew hot and humid, and at the end of the hall was the onsen, a magnificently large hot spring, with a mountain view in the background even! "Holy shit!" Beate said as she flew over to the mountain, only to stop and touch a wall. "Oh, it's just a picture," Rachel said, then looked closer at it, "Wow, it's so realistic too." "Ahem," a robotic voice sounded, and they saw twelve robots standing bar, each next to a massage table. "We are ready to serve all customers," the robots said. Twelve ladies stepped up, and Pearl saw that there were some Frost Demons with them as well. "What do you think?" Rachel asked Pearl and Beate, "Massage, or onsen?" "I don't really have muscles to cramp, so, onsen for me," Pearl said, and saw the hooks where she could put her robe and towel at. Other women followed suit and stripped down and went into the onsen.

"OOOHHHH," Pearl sighed as she slowly went into the hot water and felt her body start to relax. "This is just what I needed," she said. "I know, right?" Rachel said as she went in. Pearl felt a small twinge of jealousy when she saw that Rachel was a size C compared to her B-cup breasts. Beate went in and Pearl noticed she was the same size, even though her body was more muscular than either of them. "This is just what I needed," Beate said as she wrapped her arm around Rachel and pulled her into a kiss. "Huh!? Wait, you two?" Pearl said. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Beate said. "Uh, no, it's just… you both seem so…opposite?" Pearl managed to say. "Not that much," Rachel said as she went over to an outcropping where she could sit on, leaving her bottom half in the water while her top half cooled down some, "I admit, Beate's a little blunter, and forceful than me, but we both got a lot in common." "Like?" Pearl asked. "We both like the same movies, books, video games," Beate said, "Though Rachel's one book ahead of me in the _Seekers of Void_ series."

"You read _Seekers of Void_?" Pearl almost squealed, that had been her favorite series before coming to Conton City, she hadn't been able to keep up with it in a while. "What's the latest book?" she asked. " _Ravages of Poryam_ ," Rachel answered, "What book are you on?" Pearl took a minute to think about it, "The last book I read was _Pillars of Omnigu_ ," Pearl admitted. "Wow, you're like five books behind," Beate said. "Oh man," Pearl said and laid down lower in the onsen until only her head was above water, "I got so caught up at the Academy and studying, and then my mission, and training, fooey." "Aw, it's not that bad," Rachel said as she got closer to Pearl, "I can let you borrow my books." "Really?!" Pearl said as she stood up. "Sure," she said. Pearl wrapped Rachel in a hug, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Now isn't this nice," Pearl heard the voice of Shurayuki, and turned around to see her head deep in the water, "All the young ladies getting together and bonding in the spirit of skinship." The kunoichi stood up to where only her lower half was below the water, exposing her pale and scarred body for all to see. Pearl was amazed that she had never noticed them before, aside from the scar on her face, Shurayuki also had a scar that appeared to wrap from her back to just above her bellybutton, a circular scar that looked like a bullet wound to the right of her bellybutton, a similar scar on her left shoulder, and a diagonal scar that went from just under her left breast to her right hip. "Shurayuki! How'd you get here?" Pearl asked. "Well, I arrived about last night, decided that maybe I could enjoy some time at the spa, maybe see what lovelies would come too, and I was hoping to spend a little more time with Kenshiro," Shurayuki answered.

"Huh, how do you know each other?" Beate asked. Shurayuki turned to her and walked closer to Beate and Rachel, "I'm Shurayuki, I'm Kenshiro's mother. You could say that Pearl and I are trying to get to know each other better." Rachel's eyes grew as she looked at Shurayuki, "You're his Mom!? But…you're so…so…" "Hot," Beate stated, Pearl saw that Beate was paying special attention to Shurayuki's scars. Shurayuki chuckled at this, "Why thank you. Part of it is good genes," Shurayuki lifted her breasts slightly, and Pearl saw that she was actually bigger than Rachel, maybe a D cup, "And a wish from Shenron a few years ago to keep me in my prime forever." Pearl finally had to ask, "Um… Shurayuki…how old are you?" Shurayuki stepped out of the water and turned her back to Pearl, and Pearl saw that she had two scars on her right shoulder that formed an 'X', another that looked like it was cutting her back in two, and finally a third bullet wound on the back of her right thigh. The kunoichi sat down on the edge of the onsen and crossed her legs haughtily as she said, "I turned forty-two last month."

"Wow…" Rachel said. "You're a MILF," Beate said. Pearl started to blush after hearing that, but she had to admit that that was true, even Kenshiro admitted to his Mother's…appetites. Shurayuki chuckled and said, "I always preferred the term 'cougar' personally, it makes me sound much more dangerous. So then, Pearl, how has your mission come along since we last saw each other?" "Oh, well, I've been doing pretty well, I managed to face off against Zarbon and Dodoria and saved Krillin and Gohan," Pearl said, "But then… I fought against Slug, the Super Namek." Pearl swallowed as she described how Slug had nearly killed her, and only the timely intervention of Trunks saved her, then she talked about helping Vegeta against Dodoria, as well as the Time Rifts and Soon's training of her. "Wait a minute, you're THAT Pearl!?" Beate said as she grabbed Pearl's face and looked closer at it. "Uh…yeah? I'm…THAT Pearl…" she said. "Huh," Beate said, then pushed on Pearl's belly underneath the water, and lifted up an arm to examine it, "You're skinnier than I imagined."

"Yeah, well us Majins are a lot tougher than we look!" a short green skinned Majin girl whose tentacles looked like a short pixie cut with grey eyes walked up. "Oh really?" Beate said and looked at Pearl. "Yeah, really," Pearl said as she took her arm back. "Prove it," Beate said. "Beate, no fighting in the onsen, remember what the Supreme Kai of Time said," Rachel warned as she got between them. "Oh come on!" Beate said, "Don't tell me you're not curious!" "Ladies, ladies, come now, I'm sure we can get through this without fighting," a new voice sounded. Everyone in the onsen turned to look at the newcomer, many jaws dropped while Rachel and Beate along with four other girls started to get bloody noses at the sight of her. She was a tall pink skinned woman with bright pink hair and large black eyes, legs that seemed to stretch amazingly long, and the largest pair of breasts that Pearl had ever seen on a woman, at least an E-cup if not larger.

The woman looked at everyone, looking very proud to be the center of attention, "Now then, I suggest that you two settle this peacefully with a minor test of strength. Just put your palms together and push against each other as hard as you can, no fighting, no messiness, just a friendly competition. Sound good?" "I guess," Pearl said. "I'm game," Beate said, as they pressed their palms together. "On the count of three," the woman said, "One. Two. Three!" Pearl immediately pushed against Beate as hard as she could, and the Saiyan was sent flying through the air. "BEATE!" Rachel screamed, then Shurayuki caught the younger woman before she could slam into the wall. Shurayuki was holding Beate bridal style as the now even redder Saiyan said, "Th-thanks." "My pleasure," Shurayuki said as Rachel and Pearl along with other Time Patrollers rushed to see if she was alright.

"I'm so so sorry!" Pearl immediately started apologizing as Shurayuki set Beate back on her feet. "Hey, it's alright, I asked for it," Beate said, then Rachel grabbed her and said, "Are you okay!? Anything bruised!? Broken!?" Rachel quickly looked all over Beate's body as Beate protested, "Hey, baby, come on, I'm fine! Really! Nothing wounded…except for my pride." The strange woman took off her robe and took a dip in the onsen, saying, "Well, Pearl, it looks like I was right all along." "Huh? Have we met?" Pearl asked, trying to think if she'd ever met the woman. She couldn't think of any time she met a woman as drop dead sexy as the strange woman though, Pearl looked and was pretty sure she wasn't a Time Patroller, she lacked the muscularity or definition of the Time Patrollers, and a woman with boobs as big as hers would be pretty hard to forget. Shurayuki smiled as she sat down next to the woman and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So," the kunoichi said, "Is this your way of saying you want me tonight?" "No," the woman said, and started to blush, "This is me trying to relax." "Allow me to help with that," Shurayuki said as her hands dipped underwater. "No! WAIT! DON'T TOUCH THHAAAAAA!" Whatever the woman was about to say was drowned out in a moan of pleasure, then in a puff of smoke the woman disappeared, and in her place, was the Supreme Kai of Time! Everyone stared as a blushing Supreme Kai of Time said, "You evil witch!" "Feel better though?" Shurayuki smugly said as the Goddess blushed more and muttered, "Yes." Beate and Rachel both had nosebleeds they were trying to staunch at that display and the Supreme Kai of Time angrily said, "That doesn't count as fornication. She just used some pressure points on me, so get your heads out of the gutter!" "It's true, nothing exciting, just a little poke here and there to relieve some stress," Shurayuki confirmed.

"Let me know if you need more of my help, Chronoa," Shurayuki said as she patted the Supreme Kai of Time's head and headed off to the massaging tables and robots. "So," Pearl said, not sure what to say after that. "Well, so…how's Kenshiro doing? I heard he blew up someone's head in a Parallel Quest," Rachel said. "Don't say a thing," the Supreme Kai of Time warned Pearl. Pearl stood up straight and said, "Kenny's doing great. But I'm not at liberty to say where, when, or how he learned that technique." "So that's not some ninja-" "Shinobi!" Shurayuki interrupted Beate from the massage table. "Shinobi thing?" Beate finished. "No, and don't try to figure out what it was," the Supreme Kai of Time warned, "I'll let you know this though, if it ever caught on in this universe, the carnage would be devastating! Even where it came from, only ONE-" the Supreme Kai of Time stuck up one of her fingers to emphasize her point, "person per generation was allowed to use it. Anyone caught using it who wasn't the appropriate heir had to submit themselves to mind wiping, fist crushing, or death. Understood!?" "Yes ma'am!" all the Time Patrollers present stated.

The Goddess sighed as she leaned on the side of the onsen, "It's hard enough keeping things together, between Tokitoki's egg, Time constantly being in danger, and keeping Time Patrollers from breaking Conton City into pieces," she sighed at this point and smiled, "This spa might be the best idea I ever had." "Definitely," Pearl, Rachel, and Beate all agreed as they laid back and just floated in the soothingly hot water, other Time Patrollers agreeing with her as well. It was like that for a whole hour, everyone just peacefully enjoying the heat and talking about myriad subjects, Pearl overheard Barit and the pink Namekian, his name was Bass, discussing cooking recipes. Pearl made sure to exchange her number with Rachel and Beate so they could hang out again. All in all the whole day seemed to be going just perfectly.

That was until Kenshiro came crashing through the wall of the onsen, barely dodging strikes from five shinobi clad in outfits that resembled the wooden floors of the spa. "What the Hell!?" Shurayuki yelled as she jumped up from a massage table and quickly blasted two of the shinobi with Death Beams, killing them instantly. "Out now!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled at the other Time Patrollers as Pearl and Barit went to help Kenshiro. Pearl and Barit both stretched out their arms and grabbed one each, but the shinobi were ready and kicked them both in their stomachs to make them let go, using the Namekian and Majin's own attack against them. The roof above exploded, and the four of them quickly jumped back to avoid debris as smoke bombs fell. "Open up your senses! Don't rely on eyesight!" Shurayuki yelled. The three roommates did as she said, two shinobi each went for them.

Pearl quickly dodged shuriken and daggers, and even a dozen needles as she used her hearing and ki sensing to find her attackers. "Got ya!" she declared as she ran at one and gave him a hook kick that looked like it knocked out teeth, it definitely knocked them out at least. She sensed that everyone else had reduced their attackers by half, and the four-remaining shinobi threw down more smoke bombs as they jumped through the ceiling. "After them!" Shurayuki yelled, and they all flew through the hole in the roof in time to catch the shinobi running through Conton City's streets. Shurayuki killed another one with a Death Beam through its legs as it tried to jump from a roof, and instead fell to its death on the streets below. Time Patrollers all looked up wondering what was happening as the last three shinobi drew their weapons, one was armed with two kodachi short swords, another with a kusarigama, and the last wielded a three-sectioned staff.

As Shurayuki, Kenshiro, Pearl, and Barit flew over to them the one shinobi with two kodachi, a woman by her voice, declared, "Oroshi Shurayuki! You can't hide forever! We will never stop hunting you, you and your son and allies, not while our loved one's spirits-" Shurayuki ended the woman's speech for her, "Forever cry out for justice. Spare me, Hazama Motoko, I've heard the speech from your father, your brother, three of your cousins, and your husband. If you're going to kill me, then kill me, don't stand there trying to make a speech." "You evil whore!" the shinobi with a three-sectioned staff screamed as he ran straight at Shurayuki, spinning his staff as he ran. The more experienced kunoichi blocked his strike with a knife hand block, breaking the section about to strike her, before grabbing the broken end and stabbing it right into the reckless shinobi's throat.

The two others screamed as lasers slew from their eyes and Kenshiro quickly countered them with a ki blast, leaving them wide open for Pearl and Barit to close the distance and knock them out with roundhouse kicks to their heads. The Supreme Kai of Time quickly arrived in her usual outfit and directed Time patrollers to take the shinobi still alive into custody while others took care of the dead ones. "What a mess," she said, "My spa is ruined, and more shinobi showed up. CAN'T I EVER GET A BREAK!?" she screamed at the Heavens above. "Now now, Chronoa," Shurayuki said as she walked up to her, "This isn't the time and place." The Goddess sighed and said, "Detain the shinobi, interrogate them, then throw them in jail for vandalism and attempted murder. Shurayuki, please come with me." "As you wish," the kunoichi said as she followed her. Other Time Patrollers looked at Kenshiro, Pearl, and Barit, and that was when Pearl saw some of them were hiding bloody noses. Then she looked at Kenshiro and saw he was clearly 'excited'.

Pearl screamed and quickly ducked behind her boyfriend when she realized the three of them were still stark naked. Kenshiro was trying to cover himself, but he was having a hard time of it. "Pearl! Get us out of here!" Barit quickly grabbed Pearl as she put her fingers to her forehead and Instant Transmitted them back to their apartment. They were all blushing as they went back to their rooms. "I was naked in public! Everyone saw my…EVERYTHING!" Pearl screamed as she got dressed. "Same here! Oh man, oh SHIT! MY MOM IS WALKING AROUND THE CITY NAKED!" Kenshiro screamed. Pearl quickly got dressed in a simple grey gi as Kenshiro put on his regular clothes, the thought of his Mom walking around naked in public deflating his other problem. "Shenron's Shining Balls! Why did my Mom have to be there!?" Kenshiro sighed as he fell on the bed. He then sat up and asked Pearl, "Who was Mom hitting on at the onsen?"

Pearl blushed a little and twiddled her fingers, "Well… she wasn't exactly hitting on anyone…that I saw…" "She walked away with the Supreme Kai of Time… Oh give me a break! Don't tell me she's screwing the Supreme Kai of Time!" he groaned. Pearl blushed more, "They're on a first name basis… I think they're…friends with benefits…" Kenshiro covered his eyes, "Just kill me now. My Mom's a lolicon." "Well, the Supreme Kai of Time can become a grownup when she wants…I saw her at the spa. There was nothing little about her then," Pearl told him. "I need a drink, to get these images out of my head," Kenshiro said as he headed to the kitchen, where Barit was already mixing up something with his whiskey. He handed a glass to Kenshiro and the Earthling guzzled it down. "Thanks," he said, then collapsed on the couch. Barit took his own drink and sat on his chair while Pearl decided to join Kenshiro on the couch as they turned on the Interdimensional Cable Box and watched a medical show called _Black Jack_ for the rest of the day.

 ** _Omake_**

The Elder Kai was walking through the Time Nest when he thought he heard something in the Supreme Kai of Time's house. He opened up the door and said, "Hello!?" He was greeted by the sight of two of the bustiest women he ever saw in person scissoring on the floor, one a white skinned woman on top while the pink and even bustier one writhed under her. Two pints of blood exploded from his nose, and he passed out just as the two yelled out in ecstasy. Shurayuki saw him and said, "I think we just killed him." Chronoa remained in her adult form and said, "Just toss him out and put a dirty magazine on his face, he'll think he was just dreaming it." Shurayuki did as ordered, and the sounds started again as soon as she went back into the house.

 **I got the idea from yoshi3000 for the above omake. I was debating over whether to have it happen in the next chapter, but decided against it. I promise the next chapter will be back to the main plot. Thanks to everyone who's still reading, your support means a lot to me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Anti-Climactic Ginyu Force and Breezing Through Time Rifts**

She woke up to see she was the first up. Pearl got up and dressed in her purple with white highlights and pants and black belt Dynamic Strong Suit. She stretched herself out after dressing and slammed her right fist into her left palm, the noise from it instantly woke up Kenshiro. "Huh? What was that?" "Sorry," Pearl said, "I'm going out on my mission, can you…check my Power Level?" "Alright," Kenshiro said as he dug through his dresser and took out his blue Scouter. He turned it on and Pearl powered up, her body glowing with power. When she finally finished Kenshiro saw her Power Level and his jaw dropped in amazement. "So? What is it?" Pearl asked. "It's…15000000!" Kenshiro answered. "What!?" Pearl said, she never thought she was so strong! "Yeah! One-Five-followed by Six Zeroes! Oh man, I gotta know mine now!" Kenshiro said as he said, "Kaioken!"

Pearl activated her own Scouter and had to look again to be sure, "21000000! Soon-sensei's training really works!" "Definitely," Kenshiro said, as he deactivated Kaioken and flexed a large bicep. "When we see him again, we really need to get him something nice. But now, I'm off. See you soon, Kenny," Pearl said, and with swirl of her cape left the room and then their apartment, running straight for the Time Nest. On the way there, she spotted a crowd of people. "What's going on?" Pearl asked. One Frost Demon recognized Pearl and said, "Hey, Pearl, is this woman for real!? IS she really a shinobi?" "Huh?" Pearl asked, then the crowd parted and she saw Shurayuki facing a large Saiyan with a cleft shin and long straight hair wearing an outfit like Tien's looking down at Shurayuki. "There's no way some slut like you that traipses around naked is a shinobi," the Saiyan said. Shurayuki was dressed in one of the outfits Merch had given her, the purple one with blue open toed shoes and fishnets on her legs and arms and had her hair in a ponytail.

Shurayuki was absentmindedly fanning herself with a fan and said, "You obviously have no idea what you're talking about. I have nothing to prove to you, now, please leave me alone." The Saiyan instead got into her face and said, "You think you can take me on, slut!?" Shurayuki stopped fanning herself and said, "You should learn some manners, or at least a better insult. I am indeed a slut, if you mean a woman who likes sex often. The word doesn't bother me. But you, are annoying me." "Then bring it on, if you can beat me, I'll be your servant for the next two days, but when I beat you, you're gonna be my bitch for the next two days," the Saiyan said. Shurayuki then surprised everyone by quickly pulling the man's trousers and underwear down for all to see. "I've worked with smaller, very well then, I accept. You may go first, hit me with three of your strongest attacks, then I'll attack you," Shurayuki said as she folded her fan and spread her arms wide as the red-faced Saiyan put his pants back on.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT BITCH!" he yelled as he charged up a Spirit Bomb in his hand. "Take this!" The Spirit Bomb hit Shurayuki dead on as the crowd scattered. Once the smoke cleared though, Shurayuki was still standing, fanning herself some more. "Two more," she said. The Saiyan growled as he made a triangle with his hands and yelled, "Tri-Beam!" The attack once again hit Shurayuki dead on, but once again she was unfazed. Pearl checked her Scouter and saw why, the large Saiyan only had a Power Level of 5000, while Shurayuki's was 3000000, he didn't stand a ghost of a chance. "Give up now!" Pearl warned the Saiyan, "You can't beat her!" The Saiyan glared at Pearl and yelled, "SHUT UP! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IF YOU WERE CHOSEN! I'M NOT LOSING TO HER!" "I warned you," Pearl said as the Saiyan jumped back and summoned green ki to his hand, "GIANT METEOR!" Green energy exploded everywhere, but once again, once the smoke cleared, Shurayuki was still standing, with a smirk.

The kunoichi licked her lips and said, "My turn." She charged straight at the Saiyan, then kicked him right in his chin, sending him flying into the sky. The screaming Saiyan was sent airborne again with another kick, this time to his stomach, and then Shurayuki kicked him in his back, sending him flying again. "Well then, I think that's enough," she said, then like a soccer player going for a big finish did a midair back flip and kicked the offending Saiyan into the lake. Everyone ran over to check on him and he was looking very humbled by his thrashing. "Alright then, let's have your name," Shurayuki said. "It's…Bage," the Saiyan answered. "Alright then, Bage," Shurayuki said, "Go to the apartment building and wait outside the room marked 4Y, it's on the Fourth Floor. I'll be there in two hours. I'm looking forward to the next two days." Shurayuki got a sadistic look in her eye and licked her lips, Pearl got a chill wondering what the kunoichi would do to him.

"Pearl, I suggest you go about your business, I'm just going to start a little training regimen for these people," Shurayuki said. Pearl nodded and started heading to the Time Nest, and saw Beate and Rachel in matching red and green gis respectively. "Hey!" Pearl waved at them, the couple waved back and Rachel said, "I'll give you the book soon. I just want to see what training with SHurayuki-san is like." "Thanks, see ya, and good luck you two," Pearl said, and ran the rest of the way to the Time Nest. She went in to see the Elder Kai looking paler and with toilet paper in his nose. "What happened, Elder Kai-sama?" Pearl asked. "Nothing! Nothing at all! I just plucked some nose hairs out too hard!" he responded, "Anyway, back to the Time Vault, we have a mission for you." They went inside and Pearl saw that the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks were already looking at the Scroll. Pearl walked up and saw Vegeta with a green Scouter on Namek, and Jeice. "It's the Ginyu Force's Red Magma, Jeice!" the red alien said as he struck a pose, "And then there's me: Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force!" Vegeta yelled, leaving a watching Krillin and Gohan…weirded out.

"What is that Vegeta up to now?" Elder Kai asked. Trunks quickly said, "Hold on! That's not my Father! His opponent just stole his body!" Elder Kai seemed surprised and said, "Oh ho? That's one heck of a technique." "But wasn't Goku the one who had his body switched out with Captain Ginyu before?" the Supreme Kai of Time asked. "Yes that's right," Trunks said, "This is probably Towa and Mira's doing." Trunks turned to Pearl and said, "Leave the two of them to me. You guys concentrate on restoring history." "Got it!" Pearl said, she took the Scroll, and was gone.

 _AGE: 762_

The Ginyu Force stood before a startled Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta and struck their poses, "Recoome!" "Burter!" "Jeice!" "Guldo!" "Ginyu!" "TOGETHER WE ARE: THE GINYU FORCE!" they all declared. All of them had dark auras around them as Recoome and Guldo stepped forward together. In a flash of light Pearl arrived and said, "Alright, let's go." Ginyu turned to his troops and said, "Alright, I'll deliver the Dragon Balls to Frieza-sama. As for the rest, Recoome! Guldo! Take care of them!" "You got it!" Recoome happily said as Vegeta flew right at him while Gohan and Krillin preemptively went at Guldo. "Aw come on, Captain Ginyu! It would be fairer to decide by playing Rock Paper Scissors," Jeice grumbled. "Oh be quiet!" Ginyu yelled, then ordered Guldo and Recoome as they ably dodged or blocked their foes' attacks, "Listen! You'd better be don't by the time I get back!" "R-Right you are Captain!" Jeice quickly said as Ginyu flew off with the Namekian Dragon Balls.

Pearl watched as Vegeta took a hard kick from Recoome, but then saw as Guldo had blasted Gohan and froze Krillin with his psychic powers. "Hold on Krillin!" Pearl yelled as she flew straight at Guldo and kicked him in his face. Before Guldo could react, Pearl hit him with a Vanishing Ball, destroying him instantly. Pearl then saw as Recoome pounded Vegeta into the ground and quickly blasted Recoome with a barrage of ki balls, knocking him away from Vegeta. "Recoome, Guldo, and Ginyu… I sense a strange energy coming from them," Elder Kai said. "It's making them stronger for sure," Pearl said, but then cracked her knuckles, "But I'm definitely stronger!" "Trunks is trailing Ginyu in secret to try to find Towa and Mira's trail. Pearl saw that Recoome was getting back up and was going after her now. Pearl ably blocked the massive alien's attacks easily and kicked him in his chest hard enough to crack his armor, then pulled back her power and blasted him back with Bomber DX, knocking him back and ruining his hair.

Recoome looked like he was knocked out, but then opened his eyes and gave a gap-toothed smile as he jumped up, "I'm getting bored… can I end this already?" Recoome focused his power and yelled, "Recoome… Ultra… Fighting… UUUGH!" "Right on time," Pearl said as everyone saw that Goku had elbowed Recoome's solar plexus, hard enough to knock him out. "What was that!?" Burter yelled. "Huh…? D-Dad, you beat him… already?" an awestruck Gohan said. "N-No way… Even though it was a surprise attack…" Krillin said. A horrified Jeice however could only say, "W-What's going on…? Recoome is…" "That attack was supposed to be nothing…" Burter said. Vegeta was just as shocked, "I-It can't be… How did he…?" Goku tossed Krillin and Gohan half a Senzu Bean each, then tossed a whole one to Vegeta before turning to Burter and Jeice, "So, what's it going to be guys? Are you going home? Or would you rather end up like that one?" "Wh-Who the Hell are you!?" Burter yelled. "I'm Goku, a Saiyan who was raised on Earth… or so they tell me," Goku replied as he and Pearl got ready to fight.

"Damn it! The Ginyu Force will not be insulted by an ape like you!" Jeice yelled as he and Burter flew at Pearl and Goku. Goku and Pearl however were far beyond them as Pearl dodged Burter's attacks and kicked him straight into the sky while Goku easily punched Jeice back. As Goku again kicked the red alien back and Pearl slammed her elbow into Burter's stomach, the two remaining Ginyu Force members flew back from them. Elder Kai laughed and said, "Just look at them! They're panicking! Well, with Goku there, everything should be fine. That Goku…always swooping in right at the end and having all the fun for himself!" Goku turned to Pearl and said, "Um, I'm not sure who you are, but thanks for saving Krillin and Gohan!" "My pleasure, Goku-san," Pearl said as they flew after Burter and Jeice. "Seriously, thanks a lot!" Goku said, "Hey, do you mind giving me a hand with one more thing?" "Anything, I'll help however you need me," Pearl told him. "Thank you!" Goku said.

He turned to Krillin and Gohan and told them, "Krillin and Gohan, you two use the Dragon Radar to hunt down the Dragon Balls!" "A-All right!" Krillin said, "Good luck, Goku!" he yelled as he and Gohan flew off. "See ya later, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he flew after them. "Vegeta!" Goku yelled. Before Pearl could go after him the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Wait a minute! Someone is approaching you!" "Wh-What is this evil aura?" Elder Kai asked. Pearl felt it then, and saw who the new arrival was, "Turles!" The wicked Saiyan flew behind Burter and Jeice, Burter immediately asked, "Who the Hell are you?!" Turles snickered and said, "Think of me as an ally. I've brought a gift, then pulled out a red fruit from behind his back and presented one each to Burter and Jeice. "Stop Turles!" the Supreme Kai of Time screamed, "He's giving them fruit from the Tree of Might!" But Before Pearl could act, the two already ate the Fruit.

Pearl flew at them, only to get launched back as Burter and Jeice's power exploded and the dark aura's around them grew as their eyes glowed red. "Looks like we're too late!" the Supreme Kai of Time said as the two aliens once again flew at Goku and Pearl. "What's happening? Their energy levels suddenly shot way up!" Goku said as he and Pearl struggled to block their attacks. Pearl kicked Burter back and blasted Jeice with Bomber DX to give Goku some room. "Fruit from the Tree of Might," Elder Kai said, "That's quite a souvenir he brought! Only divine beings like us are supposed to eat that holy fruit." "Sorry sir," Pearl said. "It grants whoever eats it incredible power," he continued, "But it costs the life force of an entire planet to produce." "I know," Pearl said and checked their Power Levels. She was relieved when she saw that they weren't too powerful, she could take them both down. Goku blasted them both back with a Kaioken powered Super Kamehameha Wave and Pearl knew who she had to beat.

She flew to Burter and unleashed an Angry Explosion, wiping him out instantly. Goku then looked and said, "Wait… Someone's coming this way! It's not Krillin, or Gohan, or Vegeta. I-It must be…!" "No way!" Pearl yelled when she saw Trunks arrive, wearing Ginyu's Scouter. Ginyu-in-Trunks's-Body chuckled as he struck a pose and declared, "Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force has arrived!" _Poor Trunks will never live this one down,_ Pearl thought as she got ready for the fight. "I'll pluck my comrades out of this pickle!" Ginyu-in-Trunks's-Body said, "Captain Ginyu is here to save the day!" "You're crazy! You work for a genocidal maniac, and you're acting like a hero!?" That was when Trunks-in-Ginyu's body said through a Scouter, "I-I'm sorry! C-Captain Ginyu stole my body from me!" "What!? Trunks how could you fall for that!?" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled. "I've…failed. I-I'll return to base immediately!" "Well, fine! Don't worry about it," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "But we need to find a way to fix this mess!"

That was when Trunks-in-Ginyu's body arrived, looking like he'd lost a fight, badly. "S-Sorry I was slow getting back!" Trunks-in-Ginyu's body said. "It's alright, just…try not to overstrain yourself," Pearl told him. Trunks yelled, "Ginyu! Give me back my body!" Ginyu just laughed at him, "You think I'll just give it back because you asked?!" Ginyu laughed some more then said, "Don't worry though. You've got a strong body. I'll make good use of it." GInyu's eyes glowed red as the dark aura surrouned him in Trunks's body. Pearl glared at Ginyu, then blasted Jeice with a Vanishing Ball, knocking him back as Ginyu went at Goku and Trunks. Goku went Kaioken Times Three and managed to fight toe-to-toe with Ginyu-in-Trunks's-body, and Trunks saw an opening to hit Ginyu with Milky Cannon. Pearl on the other hand was easily avoiding Jeice's attacks, and quickly dispatched him with a kick to his face that broke his neck!

Ginyu saw this and squealed, "The fabulous Jeice lost!? How can this be!?" "Goku!" Pearl yelled as he hit Ginyu-in-Trunks's-Body with a Kamehameha Wave. "Be careful, we need that body still!" "Huh?" Goku asked, looking confused. "Trust me!" Pearl told him. Goku nodded, "Alright." Ginyu struggled to breathe as he glared at Goku, "I have no choice!" Trunks yelled, "Now!" as he saw his chance as Ginyu yelled, "Chaaange Now!" Trunks intercepted the beam, and instantly Trunks and Ginyu were returned to their proper bodies. "Yes!" Trunks said. "H-huh?" Goku wondered. That was when Turles suddenly appeared behind him and got him in a Full Nelson hold. "No!" Goku yelled as he struggled to get free. "Now! Do it!" Turles yelled at Ginyu. "Thanks a lot, whoever you are!" Ginyu yelled, "Change Now!" Ginyu and Goku instantly switched bodies!

Turles chuckled and said, "Looks like the tables have turned again. "This is perfect!" Ginyu laughed, "Wonderful job, guy I've seen somewhere before. I'm making you an official member of the Ginyu Force!" "Heh," Turles smirked, "I appreciate the offer, but I'll pass." "What?" Ginyu-in-Goku's-body asked. "I have other things I need to do," Turles said. "Ooh that Turles! Just when I thought we had things wrapped up!" Elder Kai said. Trunks sadly said, "I'm sorry… The truth is, this whole situation is my responsibility. I wasn't able to repair this line of history. I'm terribly sorry." "There are some problems, but we're still here," the Supreme Kai of Time pointed out, "Goku and Ginyu weren't supposed to switch bodies like that." "That's true," Trunks said, "We'll have to defeat Turles and set up a way for Goku and Ginyu to switch bodies back to restore history!"

Pearl smirked at that, "I know just what to do. FUTTEN!" Steam erupted out of Pearl as her dark grey skin turned yellow and the purple marks on her face turned black and she flew right at Turles, kicking him in his stomach hard enough to make him cough up blood. "UGH!" Turles cursed, "We'll settle this some other time!" Pearl let him fly away, then went back to see Goku. "Huh!? How am I way over there?" he wondered when he saw his body possessed by Ginyu. "We switched bodies, friend," GInyu told him as he slammed a knee into Goku's stomach. Goku however wasn't through, and quickly swung his head up, head butting his own face and knocking Ginyu back before hitting him with a barrage of blue ki balls. Pearl saw her chance and kicked Ginyu right into the air, then flew after him and slammed him into the ground hard, leaving a crater where he fell. Pearl deactivated Futten and looked at Ginyu.

Ginyu looked up at Pearl and yelled, "Change Now!" "There it is!" Goku yelled, "Please make it in time!" Goku-in-Ginyu's-Body intercepted the purple beam and in an instant, was returned to his own badly battered body, "Finally…it's all back to normal." Ginyu glared at Goku then turned to Pearl, "Damn it! This time!" Goku quickly spotted a little Namekian frog and said, "Perfect!" "Change Now!" Ginyu yelled. "I won't let you!" Goku yelled as he threw the Namekian frog as hard as he could. Pearl watched as the beam hit the frog, and Ginyu and the amphibian switched bodies, and Ginyu's body started hopping away. Pearl chuckled a little as she pulled out the Scroll and was returned to the Time Nest.

 _AGE: 852_

As soon as Pearl returned to the Time Nest the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Given everything we now know, we can be sure that Turles and Slug are working with Towa and Mira. We were able to beat her once before, but Towa's scientific ability is absolutely frightening." Pearl saw that Soon was there as well as Soon explained, "I faced Mira before, he's no ordinary fighter. But, I thought I had destroyed him…" The Supreme Kai of Time explained, "He's been fully revived with a massive amount of energy and is more powerful than ever before." Elder Kai stroked his mustache and said, "We can't afford any mistakes. Right, Trunks?" Trunks bowed to Elder Kai and said, "Right… I'll have to do better this time. I fell right into the trap Towa left for me. I couldn't be more ashamed." "Well you certainly should be!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled, "History was almost utterly ruined beyond repair!"

She then turned to Pearl and Soon and said, "Towa's brains with Mira's brawn are no laughing matter. You need to be careful." Trunks then told Pearl, "The two of us will go after Mira." Soon nodded at this, and Trunks told Pearl, "You need to stay here and watch over history." "I watched you against the Ginyu Force, you can succeed at anything you put your mind to, Pearl," Soon encouraged. "Thank you, Soon-sensei!" Pearl replied and respectfully bowed, "I couldn't have done it without your training." "A guardian of history, eh? I imagine Turles will turn up again." "I'll be ready for him!" Pearl confidently said as her Scouter went off, she was needed at: Hercule's House, Guru's House, and Majin Buu's House. "I gotta go, see you later, Elder Kai-sama, Supreme Kai of Time-sama, Trunks-san, Soon-sensei," Pearl bowed to them all, and ran off.

Pearl spotted the robot outside the Time Nest and asked it to send her to Hercule's House. The robot sent her to the right platform, and Pearl touched the glass dome on it, sending her to the Time Rift. She immediately spotted Hercule waiting for her and he said, "Good work on that last challenge, you finished it quicker than I expected, here's your reward." The 'World Champion' handed Pearl 5000 Zeni and she happily said, "Thank you very much!" Hercule then got a weird look and said, "Oh yeah, I just remembered, you passed another secret test too, so you deserve a little more." He gave her another 5000 Zeni and Pearl said, "Oh wow, this is just too awesome!" Time Rift Hercule laughed and said, "Don't be silly! It's yours, take it! You earned it! Look, I'm Hercule, the World Champion. You have to take it if I say you do!" "Thank you so much," Pearl said and bowed, then looked around and didn't see Great Saiyaman, Saiyawoman, or Jaco, meaning they probably were off somewhere else.

"Your test isn't over yet," Hercule told Pearl, "I haven't seen the full extent of your abilities yet. You see I'm still not entirely sure you should be my bodyguard, so now, you need to go on 8 more Quests. Ya got it?" "Yes sir!" Pearl said. Seeing that she wasn't needed anywhere else, Pearl left the Time Rift and when she got to the platform on Conton City she asked the robot to send her to Guru's House. Once she was on the platform, Pearl touched the glass dome that contained the Time Rift and was teleported inside. Time Rift Nail went to Pearl as soon as she arrived and said, "They're attacking again… At a glance he looks like a slender being… But his powers are far beyond those of your average warrior. We have no idea what kind of tricks this next foe is capable of. Be on your guard at all times." "I understand, Nail-san," Pearl answered. Nail nodded, "Right. Let's do this!" The Namekian and Majin flew off, and soon saw their opponent, Zarbon, and two soldiers.

"I'll handle this," Pearl told Nail, "You find the Dragon Balls and keep them safe." "Are you sure?" Nail asked. Pearl nodded, "I'm sure, Nail-san." "Very well, good luck," the Namekian Warrior said as he went on a different path from Pearl, while Pearl flew straight at Zarbon. Zarbon declared, "Onward! Our conquest shall be swift!" "You are so right," Pearl said as she knocked out the soldiers with one fast round kick to both their faces. "Come on," Pearl said as she cracked her neck. "Very well then," Zarbon said as he raised his arms and transformed into his stronger and much uglier form. "You asked for this, maggot!" The Time Rift Zarbon went at Pearl with all his fury, but the Majin nimbly avoided all his attacks. "No! Impossible!" Zarbon bellowed. "No, it's possible," Pearl said as she kicked Zarbon back. "Here's one I learned from Vegeta, Galick Gun!" Pearl yelled as she blasted Zarbon away with Galick Gun. Nail approached her and said, "The Dragon Balls are safe. We managed to put a stop to their destruction. It's all thanks to you. Keep up the great work." "Thank you, very much," Pearl said as they flew back to Guru's House.

Seeing that her work at that Time Rift was done, Pearl headed back to Conton City, and ran throughout the City, looking for what foods she could find, and even spent the money Hercule gave her for even more food. Once she was sure she had what she needed, she found a robot and it sent her to Majin Buu's House. Pearl was teleported to the right platform, and she touched the glass dome and was sent to Majin Buu's House and she went inside. Niboshi was waiting for her and said, "Like brother, me give best thing to younger brother! You get different thing!" The little yellow Majin child gave Pearl clothes that looked like Vegeta's Normal Clothes. "Thank you, Niboshi-chan," Pearl said, as the other two Majin children, Ichigo and Sanma walked up. Sanma jumped up and saluted saying, "Patrol over! Got this for you! Take it!" He gave Pearl a Healing Capsule and Pearl thanked him, "Thank you very much, Sanma-chan, I can use this." "Me next!" Ichigo said, "Me found lots today too! You can have third best thing!" Ichigo handed Pearl another capsule, Pearl opened it and saw it was 100 Zeni. "You sure you don't want this?" Pearl asked, "You can get lots of food and toys with it…" "Me sure!" Ichigo insisted.

"Thank you, Ichigo-chan. I got some food for all of you," Pearl said as she laid it down. Majin Buu however didn't dig in like his children. "Is there something wrong, Buu-san?" Pearl asked. "No, Buu don't need food right now," Majin Buu answered. Pearl couldn't believe what she just heard, "Are you sure?" "Buu okay. Family, you get enough to eat?" Time Rift Majin Buu said, then asked his children. "Yes, Papa!" the three Majin children answered. "Then let's go outside and play Hide-And-Seek!" Majin Buu said, and the whole family ran out of the house, leaving a pretty substantial pile of food behind still. _I guess Majin Buu's done making family for now…_ Pearl thought as she went back to Conton City, then headed back to her apartment.

There was a note waiting for her from Barit saying:

"Dear Pearl,

Kenshiro and I are training hard now, my Power Level is the lowest among the three of us at 14000000. I intend to keep up with you and Kenshiro, so don't expect us until late in the day, I intend to train with him all day.

P.S. Shurayuki's training with us as well with a group of people. You might want to join us tomorrow, maybe not.

From,

Barit."

 _Oh well, guess I shouldn't skimp out too much on my own training, I guess I'll meditate for a bit,_ Pearl thought as she took off her boots and sat on the couch to assume the Lotus Position. Inside her mind she heard The Voice again.

 _We are becoming stronger…_ The Voice said.

 _Yes, thanks to you, and my hard work. Who are you?_ Pearl asked.

The Voice chuckled before answering, _I am a small piece of the Original. I need help to be brought out. I am a part of your being, and all Majins. But few of them ever realize I'm inside them._

 _Oh…_ Pearl said, she wasn't sure how to react to that. The Voice was helping her become stronger than she ever imagined, and she was using that strength to protect history. No matter The Voice's origins, it was still a part of her, she would need all the help she could get if she was to succeed, especially if she ever had to face Mira. _It's nice to know you…_ Pearl said to The Voice.

 _It's nice to have someone to talk to…_ The Voice said, and then was gone. Pearl then heard knocking on the door. "PEARL! Let us in, please!" Kenshiro yelled from the other side. Pearl went over and opened the door, Kenshiro, Barit, Beate, and Rachel all slumped in. "What happened!?" Pearl asked as she helped up Beate and Rachel. "Her," Rachel answered, and weakly turned her head. Shurayuki was happily fanning herself as she stood in the hallway. "You all were amazing! I knew that Kenshiro and Barit would make it, but Beate-kun and Rachel-kun have quite a lot of guts," Shurayuki said as she helped Barit and Kenshiro inside. "What did you do to them!?" Pearl asked as she led Beate and Rachel to the couch while Shurayuki put Barit in his chair and Kenshiro on the couch next to Beate and Rachel.

Pearl lifted her hands and started using Majin Magic to heal them all while Shurayuki said, "Out of all the people that tried, only Rachel-kun and Beate-kun kept at it the longest. They're worthy of continuing with the training." "What about Kenny and Barit?" Pearl asked. Barit answered as his muscles stopped aching, "Kenshiro and I went through a lot of Parallel Quests, then ended up joining Shurayuki's training. Man, I thought I'd beat her because my Power Level was so high, but she dodged everything I threw at her." Shurayuki smiled and said, "Oh, don't put yourself down, Barit. I have much more experience than you, and you almost had me more times than you realize. I'm just more used to fighting stronger opponents is all. As a special reward, I'll cook you all dinner." "Thanks Mom," Kenshiro said as he finally got up, "I really missed your cooking."

"Anything I can do?" Pearl asked as she went into the kitchen with the kunoichi. "Just stand back dear and watch me work my magic," Shurayuki said as she cracked her knuckles and neck. Pearl watched as in thirty minutes Shurayuki moved with all the skill and grace of a dancer throughout the kitchen, one second mixing soup and another checking the oven, then the next chopping up vegetables and meat, you'd never guess that it was her first time in that particular kitchen. Pearl was reminded of her Papa, Glutto, how he could move with a speed and dexterity no one would believe if they only saw his large Majin girth. By the time she was done, Shurayuki had made chicken fried rice and vegetables with strong onion and beef soup. Pearl had watched it happen and her head was still reeling when she took her first bite.

"This is AMAZING!" Beate screamed out, Pearl just went straight to eating, words failed her. The rice and vegetables and chicken all blended together in a beautiful blend, the soup was like liquid joy it was so rich and filling, Pearl wasn't sure if her Papa could do a better meal like it! Everyone ate their fill, commenting on how amazing the food was as they ate, Pearl and Beate eating the most out of everyone present. "Ohhhhh," Barit moaned, "I'd go through three straight weeks of eating just rice and beans, if I could just have one day of that!" "Thank you, very much," Shurayuki said as she stood up and took a bow, "You must thank Kenshiro's Grandma, Kamiki, if you want to thank someone. She taught me how to make this meal." "Yeah," Kenshiro told her, "But you manage to do better than Grandma…not that I told her that."

"So, Shurayuki, do you have someplace to stay at?" Rachel asked, "You could…stay with us if you need a room…" Rachel was blushing as she spoke. "Thank you, Rachel-kun, but I already have a room in a hotel, and a man who's waiting for me. Goodbye, I'll see you all tomorrow for training," Shurayuki said and left after giving Kenshiro a hug and a small kiss to Shiro's Memorial Tablet. "Well, we'd better get going too then," Beate said. Rachel took out a Capsule and pressed it, releasing three books, "These are for you, Pearl. Enjoy." "Thank you!" Pearl said, and wrapped Rachel in a hug after getting the books, "See you soon!" Once all the guests were gone, Barit, Kenshiro, and Pearl went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Way of Water and a Biting Revelation**

Pearl and Kenshiro were woken up the next day by the sound of Shurayuki knocking on their door. "Come on then, if you want training, you have to wake up!" the kunoichi yelled. "Ugh!" Kenshiro groaned as he got up and Pearl followed suit, dressing in a purple gi and putting on her weighted boots and wrist bands while Kenshiro dressed in his regular and weighted clothes. They came out to see Shurayuki holding two protein bars, "Eat up, this is all you're getting until the training is over, and some tea I made." Pearl and Kenshiro quickly ate the bars along with Barit and had two cups of tea each, it was strong, sweet, and piping hot. "Alright, let's go," Shurayuki said as the three roommates followed her out their apartment. "First off, is a little morning jog, about ten laps around the city should be good. GO!" Shurayuki yelled, and they all took off running. Pearl saw that Shurayuki was dressed in the same open toed shoes from before, short black pants with a mesh shirt and tan trench coat and wearing a blue headband, it was the other outfit she got from Merch… she thinks she remembered calling it 'Anko's Outfit.'

"Where are Rachel, and Beate?" Pearl asked after running three laps. "They should be behind us, on their eighth lap," Shurayuki answered. Pearl looked over her shoulder and saw them, dressed in matching orange Turtle School gis. They were too far to talk to, but Pearl noticed that they were already pretty tired. No one said anything as they ran, though Pearl could tell that her weighted clothes were doing their job, she was covered in sweat by the ninth lap she ran, and saw as Beate and Rachel broke off and headed to the Bamboo District to stretch. "Alright! Last lap! Last one to pass has to do an extra five thousand finger-tip pushups!" Shurayuki yelled as everyone picked up the pace. Kenshiro and Shurayuki were running neck and neck, while Pearl and Barit struggled not to be last. "I'm not being last again!" Barit yelled as he put on a quick burst of speed. "Too bad! I'm not gonna be last either!" Pearl yelled as she caught up to him then ran a step ahead. "No you don't!" Barit yelled as he put on another burst of speed, getting just a little ahead of Pearl. "NO!" Pearl yelled, only for Shurayuki to yell, "Pearl, you're last!"

"Dang it," Pearl groaned as they all walked to the Bamboo District to see Beate and Rachel finishing their stretches. "Now, I want you all to spend the next thirty minutes doing finger-tip pushups, and I'll get some equipment and a partner. I'm going to train your wrists, fingers, toes, and ankles, powerful joints will help you for the things I'm going to teach you," Shurayuki said as everyone got into position. "GO!" the kunoichi yelled, and everyone started doing finger-tip pushups. Pearl wasn't sure if such training would work as well with her, but she could feel it affecting her after five minutes. Kenshiro was doing just fine and Barit was keeping up with him. Rachel and Beate however were struggling to keep up. "Don't give up! Beate, Rachel, we can do it!" Pearl encouraged the other girls as she picked up her pace. Beate and Rachel couldn't keep up with the pace Pearl, Barit, and Kenshiro were setting, but they didn't stop either.

After fifteen minutes, Shurayuki returned holding two Capsules, and Bage, the Saiyan she beat from yesterday, walked behind her wearing an outfit like Vegeta's when he first appeared on Earth. "Worm," Shurayuki said as she pressed a Capsule and a Binding Pole appeared, "Put this in the ground over there." "Yes Mistress!" Bage yelled as he carried the binding pole to the spot she indicated and hammered it into the ground with his fists. Shurayuki pressed the other Capsule and various equipment appeared, including large plastic bands, and dumbbells. "What are those for?" Kenshiro asked. "Training, these dumbbells are very special, and get heavier for whoever uses them depending on their strength, like those weighted clothes Merch gave you and Pearl," Shurayuki explained. "Mom," Kenshiro said as he started turning red, "Please don't tell me that's why you screwed him!"

Shurayuki looked angry as she walked over to him and stomped on Kenshiro's back, Kenshiro barely managed to keep his form and was struggling to keep going. "Are you implying," Shurayuki said as she pushed down harder, "That I am a cheap whore," she added more pressure and Kenshiro was breathing heavily, "That would sell her body for equipment?" "N-No! NEVER!" Kenshiro managed to say. "Good," Shurayuki said as she lifted her leg off his back, "I may sleep around, but I've never once fucked anyone for any payment. Don't forget that!" "Yes Shurayuki-sensei!" Everyone yelled, the only exceptions were Bage who yelled, "Yes Mistress!" and Kenshiro, "Yes Mom!" The rest of the pushups went by without incident, Shurayuki even had Bage join in the last ten minutes, and the massive Saiyan struggled through the finger-tip pushups. Shurayuki finally called time and said, "Leg lifts for thirty minutes! GO!" Everyone got on their backs, put their hands behind their heads and did leg lifts as ordered, Shurayuki joining in for this one.

"Shurayuki-sensei, what kind of training are we going to do?" Rachel asked after five minutes. "I'm going to teach you a new way of fighting, not exactly a style as much as a philosophy you should consider. It's the reason why I've survived this long, Rachel-kun," Shurayuki said as they continued performing leg lifts. Bage struggled to keep up and eventually stopped. Shurayuki yelled, "Worm! If this is too hard for you, then strip naked and climb the tallest mountain here!" "I'm sorry Mistress!" Bage yelled and went back to doing leg lifts, even if he was at a slow and uneven pace. Rachel and Beate had to use a slower pace as well, but they kept it up and never stopped, while Pearl, Barit, and Kenshiro were pushing each other to see who could do the most. After the thirty minutes were up everyone but Pearl and Shurayuki was groaning in pain when the kunoichi finally yelled, "Enough! Everyone but Pearl start stretching, I'm going to get water. Pearl, do five thousand finger-tip pushups." "Yes ma'am!" Pearl yelled as she went back to doing finger-tip pushups while everyone else stretched.

Halfway through her 5000-extra finger-tip pushups Shurayuki returned with bottles of water and tossed them to everyone but Bage. "Worm, why should I give you water?" Shurayuki demanded. "Please Mistress, your servant needs water to live," Bage said. "Mom, what the Hell?" Kenshiro asked between gulps of water. "He's my servant for the next… thirty-six hours. We had an agreement, and I'm holding him to it," Shurayuki said, then turned to Bage, "Lie down and open your mouth, Worm." "Yes, Mistress," Bage said and obeyed. Shurayuki poured water from the bottle into Bage's mouth, not spilling a drop as the Saiyan drank it all. "Thank you, Mistress," Bage said when the bottle was empty. Pearl finished her extra finger-tip pushups and Shurayuki gave her a bottle. Pearl gulped it down quickly and Shurayuki said, "Alright, now for some more exercises for your ankles now. Balance on one leg for fifteen minutes, and then switch legs…while holding these." Shurayuki pulled a Capsule out of her trench coat and pressed it, revealing large dumbbells.

Everyone picked up a dumbbell, they were all one whole ton each. "Get ready," Shurayuki said once everyone got a dumbbell. "GO!" Everyone lifted up one leg and balanced on it as well as they could. After five minutes Bage was struggling to maintain balance and Shurayuki said, "Worm, tonight I will make you drink my piss if you don't make it halfway through this!" "Sorry Mistress!" Bage said, and struggled, but kept from lowering his leg. After ten minutes Beate wavered as well, but she didn't lower her leg. "Switch!" Shurayuki yelled and everyone switched to their other leg. After three minutes Bage lowered his leg and Shurayuki said, "I'm going to be generous and let this one go. But for every time you lower your leg from here on, I will give you fifty lashes." "I understand Mistress!" Bage yelled and lifted his leg back up. Rachel struggled to keep her balance, but kept on going nonetheless, never lowering her leg until Shurayuki yelled, "Enough!"

Everyone set their legs down and Shurayuki collected the dumbbells then gave them all a plastic band. "Alright, these bands should provide plenty of resistance. I want you all to put them on your right foot and twist your ankles in a counterclockwise motion for fifteen minutes, then go clockwise for another fifteen, then we switch legs, understood?" Shurayuki said. "Understood!" Everyone said and got to it. As they exercised Rachel asked, "Shurayuki-sensei, why are we doing this joint strengthening?" "You never know what could happen in a fight. Having strong joints allows you to make quick small movements and ensures you can maintain your balance. It's essential for what I am going to teach you," Shurayuki answered. Everyone focused on the exercise until they went through the whole set with both legs. Shurayuki collected the plastic bands from everyone and had them all do jumping jacks for the next hour.

Once the exercises were complete, Shurayuki ordered Kenshiro, Bage, and Barit to spar her. They got ready to fight and Shurayuki ordered, "Attack!" Kenshiro charged at her first, but she easily avoided his kicks. "Come on, attack at once!" Shurayuki yelled. Barit and Bage got in and the three of them went at her from different sides. Shurayuki jumped over their heads to avoid their attack and started lecturing. "What I am teaching is what the Oroshi clan calls 'The Way of Water'," she said, then ducked under a high kick from Bage and flipped over a low sweeping kick from Barit. "Water can flow, like a calm stream," Shurayuki continued as she sidestepped a punch from Kenshiro, then spun around and backfisted him in his ribs, "Or it can crash with the fury of a tsunami!" Shurayuki avoided Barit and Bage's fists and quickly ducked down and swept their feet out from under them, "When you put water in a tea cup it becomes the teacup, when you put it in a pot it becomes the pot, when you put water in a bottle it becomes the bottle. You must be as shapeless," Shurayuki jumped over Kenshiro's head as he went for another kick then did a handstand on his head before flipping off of his head and onto Barit's shoulders, "Formless, and fluid as water."

Bage tried to blast Shurayuki off of Barit but she ducked the ki blast and jumped off Barit and kicked Bage down. "Adjust to the situation, use only what you must, no matter where you are or how many you face. Just because your enemies are stronger doesn't mean they are invincible, or that they can win," Shurayuki said as she spun between Kenshiro and Barit and palm heeled them both in their chests, knocking them back from her. "Open your mind, perceive, don't see, feel, don't think. Perception is strong, while sight is weak. I don't need to see the details in a fight, only that my enemy is attacking and how to know how to avoid," Shurayuki did a quick split and ducked as Barit tried to tackle her then did a hand stand and kicked Kenshiro's chin as she pushed off her handstand. "That is The Way of Water, always move, dodge when possible, block if you must, stay in motion like a flowing river, and when you strike, strike with all the fury of a tidal wave," Shurayuki explained.

"Now then, let's see, we have six here, excluding myself, so I shall pair you and you shall spar for about ten minutes, then I'll join in and one of you works on the Binding Pole over there. Pearl and Bage pair up, Beate and Barit, Kenshiro and Rachel, any objections?" Shurayuki asked. "No ma'am!" everyone said as they paired off. "Ladies, go at them. Men, dodge and avoid as best you can, counterattack when you see openings. GO!" Shurayuki yelled and immediately Beate, Rachel, and Pearl went on the attack. Kenshiro was easily avoiding Rachel's attacks and counterattacking effectively, though Rachel was avoiding the worst of it. Barit however had to rely more on blocks against Beate, and the Saiyan girl wasn't giving him many opportunities to counterattack. Pearl was going easy on Bage, the large Saiyan man couldn't keep up with her otherwise, though she easily dodged his counterattacks the few times he threw them.

After ten minutes were up Shurayuki called a break and gave everyone some more water, Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit were fine at the time, but Beate, Rachel, and Bage were already winded. "Alright then, Worm, since you need the workout the most, get on the Binding Pole. I'll help you get ready," Shurayuki said. "Ugh…Yes…Mistress," Bage wearily said. Kenshiro however got up and said, "Mom, seriously, you already kicked the shit out of the guy, everyone is talking about it. Why humiliate him further?" "I'm teaching him a much-needed lesson about respecting people. And, I'm also making him stronger as a Saiyan, taking advantage of their Zenkai ability. After spending the night with him, I actually think I might like him a little," Shurayuki said, "He's actually got quite a bit of stamina, with the right…encouragement." Shurayuki licked her lips and Kenshiro facepalmed as unwanted images sprang to his mind. "Can you at least call him by his name?" Kenshiro pleaded. "Tomorrow, but for today, he's my little Worm, and I intend to turn him into a mighty Dragon," Shurayuki answered as she went to set Bage up to the Binding Pole.

After he was set up, Shurayuki went to Pearl and said, "Spar me next." "Yes ma'am!" Pearl quickly said and got ready to spar. Shurayuki however took out her fan and started fanning herself before announcing, "Begin!" Pearl went at the kunoichi as fast as she could, but either her weighted clothes slowed her down too much, or Shurayuki's greater experience allowed her to see what was coming because she nimbly sidestepped Pearl's attack and batted the back of her head with her fan. "Four more times, Pearl. Then it's my turn, and I'll see if you can move like a river," Shurayuki stopped as Pearl stretched out her leg for a kick and the kunoichi ducked the Majin's attack, "Or an iceberg." Pearl slowly approached Shurayuki before trying for a sweeping kick that Shurayuki jumped over, then a spinning backfist that once again was ably avoided. "Last chance," Shurayuki said.

Pearl took a deep breath, then quickly flipped over Shurayuki before landing behind her and starting to run around her. Shurayuki didn't bother turning to follow the Majin girl, but chuckled behind her fan, "Oh Pearl, I've seen this trick thousands of times before. It's a good effort, but it won't work on me." "That's what you think!" Pearl yelled as she went for a tackle. Shurayuki jumped up and Pearl immediately took a hand stand and pushed herself up, stretching out her legs at the same time. Shurayki however only stomped down with both legs on Pearl's feet, sending the Majin's own legs back at her, Pearl ended up kicking herself in the face. Pearl landed face first on the ground below, flattening her head. The Majin girl got up and as her head returned to its normal shape Shurayuki fell behind her and grabbed her by her tentacles tightly, making Pearl scream in pain and shock.

"MOM! STOP!" Kenshiro screamed as he avoided a punch Beate sent at him and running at Shurayuki. "Back to your-" "SHUT UP!" Kenshiro yelled as Pearl curled up into a ball and Kenshiro hugged her. "Mom, what the Hell!? Do you know what you did to her!?" Kenshiro yelled. For once, Shurayuki looked surprised, "Wh-what did I do? Why is she acting like that?" "A Majin's tentacles are extremely sensitive, like an erogenous zone! You get it!?" Kenshiro yelled as Pearl uncurled herself and stood up shakily. "You alright?" Kenshiro asked as everyone went over to Pearl. "Y-Yes," Pearl said. Shurayuki's eyes widened when she grasped the full implications of what she did. "Pearl," she said, and fell to her hands and knees and struck her head to the ground, "I am so sorry. I had no idea, I…I thought that Majin's tentacles were just like…tentacles on an octopus. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, forgive me."

"I-I forgive you. You had…no idea," Pearl said, her instincts and her conscious mind battling each other as the pain finally receded. "We're done sparring. Everyone…meditate while someone else uses the Binding Pole," Shurayuki announced as Barit went to the Pole. "What just happened?" Beate asked Pearl. "Majin tentacles are…really sensitive to touch. If you don't treat them right, then…look, it's just something she shouldn't have done, I don't want to talk about it," Pearl defensively said. Beate nodded and said nothing as she sat down to meditate. Pearl got into the Lotus Position and focused inside of herself.

 _I can't believe that you're letting it go so easily,_ The Voice said.

 _She didn't know. She didn't mean to hurt me so much,_ Pearl responded.

 _She's like the ones that bullied you in school,_ The Voice told her.

 _They did it on purpose! They wanted to tear me down, but Shurayuki didn't. She just…got too into the spar,_ Pearl said.

Memories sprang unbidden to her mind as children in school used to yank on her tentacles before teachers or her brother Jasper could catch them. The pain coursing through her body as she yelled at them to stop…

 _No one should treat you that way. Are you going to just let them always do this to you?!_ The Voice demanded.

 _No…_ Pearl answered.

 _Then accept this. It'll protect you when you need it,_ The Voice said, as more power surged through Pearl. It felt like burning lava flowing throughout her cells as power coursed through her. Pearl opened her eyes with an angry smile and said, "Thank you." "Just in time. You're the last one," Shurayuki told Pearl. "Pearl…I am truly sorry," Shurayuki said as Pearl passed her. "Don't do it again," Pearl said as she got all the bands of the Binding Pole on. She saw that weights like the ones Soon made were waiting twenty feet in front of her and immediately walked towards them. The bands might as well not have even been there, the power surging through Pearl felt amazing. Pearl lifted up the heaviest of the weights and started doing her martial arts forms, it all felt so light. When the time was finally up, Pearl wasn't even tired and tossed the weights to the ground to everyone's shock.

Pearl took a deep breath to calm down as she went back to the Pole and took off the bands. Shurayuki put it back into its Capsule and said, "That's all I can do for your training. You all might want to do those Parallel Quests if you wish to continue your training. Except for you, Worm. I'm not done with you, yet." Pearl looked around and everyone and saw that they were all sweaty and looked exhausted. Shurayuki dug into her trench coat and tossed some pills to Kenshiro. "Give them those, Kenshi," Shurayuki said without turning back, Bage following close behind her. Kenshiro handed a pill to Barit, Rachel, and Beate and one to Pearl as well. "These are special Shinobi Energy Pills. Mom learned how to make them with my Father's help. They work amazingly. Mom used to give them to me after training all the time, no matter how exhausted I was, I'd always feel like I could go run a thousand miles right afterwards," Kenshiro explained.

Everyone swallowed their pills and immediately afterwards their weariness was gone. "Holy shit! What the Hell is in those!?" Beate exclaimed. "Herbs and plants in the proper proportions, that's all I know. Mom learned all she knows about medicine from scrolls she never showed me, and some medical textbooks and notes that my Father had," Kenshiro said. "What? Aren't you a shinobi too, like your Mom?" Rachel asked as they all started walking to the Time Machine Station. "No, Mom taught me how to fight and survive against shinobi, but she said I don't have the heart for it. Look, I love my Mom, but she's no angel, she herself admits that she's probably evil. If you knew half the things she did, you might not want to be around us anymore. That's all I'll say," Kenshiro said. Everyone took that in, and various ideas popped inside their heads, while Pearl remembered the shinobi that Shurayuki murdered in front of her as he begged for mercy.

She snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang. Pearl answered, "Hello?" "Hello, Pearl!" her Mama, Buudikka, said on the other end, "I just called to tell you that me, Papa, Jasper, Jade, Amber, and Silver are going to come see you tomorrow! We all got a whole week to see you!" "That's great, Mama! I can't wait until then!" Pearl excitedly said. "I can't wait to see how strong you've gotten. I love you, my Precious Pearl," Buudikka said. "I love you too, Mama. See you tomorrow," Pearl said, and they hung up. "Oh crap! We gotta clean our apartment, my family will be here tomorrow!" "Nuts," Kenshiro said. "Look, let's all do one Parallel Quest, then we gotta go," Pearl said. "Okay, but can I be last?" Rachel asked. "Fine, then I'll go first, it's time to test my power out," Barit answered, "I'll go second," Kenshiro said. "Third!" Beate said. "I'm fourth then," Pearl said. They all walked up to the robot at the stand and Barit said, "Send me to Number 20, 'Frieza! Show Yourself'." "Very good sir," the robot said.

In a flash of light the Namekian was gone and everyone watched him on the screen above the robot as he appeared in PQ Namek. Barit charged up his ki and cracked his knuckles as Frieza's soldiers charged at him. The first five soldiers were defeated quickly with one blow each. Barit smiled as five more soldiers arrived, then yelled, "Here goes! Crusher Volcano!" Barit jumped up and summoned numerous crusher balls, all aimed at the soldiers, four of them fell immediately, while the last was obliterated by a charged-up Crusher Ball. The next five soldiers snuck up behind Barit and blasted him with ki balls, making him retreat for a minute before roaring out, and Becoming Giant! The soldiers all screamed as Barit blasted them away with a massive ki blast from his giant mouth. The last five soldiers arrived, and Barit swatted them all away, sending them crashing through a mountain. Barit laughed as he returned to his normal form.

That was when Frieza in his First Form arrived. "My my, it seems you made short work of my men," Frieza said. "I've been waiting for this, Frieza, ever since I joined the Time Patrol," Barit said as he charged up a Light Grenade and let it fly. Frieza easily dodged it and hit Barit with a Death Beam, but Barit quickly avoided the other two. Frieza went at Barit like a missile and slammed a kick into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Barit however refused to yield and grabbed Frieza by his right horn and tossed him aside. "Kamehameha!" Barit yelled, and his Kamehameha Wave hit Frieza with full power. "How unlike me to let my guard down…" PQ Frieza said as Barit flew at him. Frieza hit the Namekian with a Death Wave, knocking him back, then lifted a finger and summoned his Supernova attack. The Galactic Tyrant launched the Supernova at Barit, and Barit flew up to dodge it just in time. "Enough fooling around then, Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee-HHHHAAAAAAA!" Barit unleashed all his power at PQ Frieza, and this time the attack utterly destroyed him.

Barit returned to Conton City with a smug smile on his face. "That felt good, I feel freaking invincible!" he crowed as Kenshiro's turn arrived, "Alright, send me to Number 21, 'Tri-Race Coop'." "Enjoy your Parallel Quest," the robot said. Kenshiro disappeared from Conton City and appeared on Namek and everyone watched as he charged up his power. PQ Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta were all waiting for him. Kenshiro yelled out, "Kaioken Times Three!" His power surging through him, Kenshiro turned to Krillin and attacked with Wolf Fang Fist, knocking him out with one technique! "Damn," Rachel said, "Kenshiro's really vicious." "I guess he just wants to get through this early," Pearl said as Kenshiro turned to PQ Vegeta and kicked him in the face and yelled, "Justice Combination!" With a lightning fast volley of punches and kicks, Vegeta was sent crashing into the ocean of Namek. Kenshiro deactivated Kaioken and barely dodged PQ Piccolo's Light Grenade. Namekian and Earthling went at it, trading blows like there was no tomorrow, but in the end Kenshiro landed a solid punch to Piccolo's face and kicked him away before powering up a Galick Gun and hitting him hard.

PQ Piccolo was still conscious though and launched a Special Beam Cannon that Kenshiro dodged by a hairsbreadth. Kenshiro flew straight at Piccolo and slammed his elbow into his solar plexus, finally knocking him out. That was when another powerful presence arrived, and everyone saw it was PQ First Form Frieza. As he arrived PQ Frieza declared, "I will end this with my own hands." "Bring it on!" Kenshiro yelled as he charged at Frieza and kicked him in his face before hitting him with a Finish Buster. "You scum!" Frieza screamed, that's when PQ Piccolo got up and said, "I'm not sure if I want you on my team, but so be it. Time to clear the trash." PQ Piccolo blasted Kenshiro with a Light Grenade from behind, just as PQ Vegeta got up saying, "Stop with this nonsense! I… am the greatest in the universe!" PQ Vegeta blasted Kenshiro with a barrage of blue ki balls, just as Krillin also got up. "Alright then, I guess there's no reason to hold back. KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" Kenshiro roared as his Kaioken aura shone out like an inferno.

Kenshiro blasted PQ Vegeta with a fully charged Galick Gun, killing him instantly. He then quickly dodged Krillin's Destructo-Disc and flew at him, knocking the smaller Earthling out with a kick to the guts and a dropping elbow to his head. Kenshiro then spun around and kicked Piccolo right in his stomach, and finished him with a point-blank Finish Buster. Frieza charged at Kenshiro and he quickly avoided his attack before giving Frieza a tiger claw strike that blinded the Tyrant's face with blood. "Now die," Kenshiro said as he summoned forth a Death Ball and PQ Frieza was wiped out by his own attack. Kenshiro returned and collected his zeni for the mission. "That was awesome! I wish I could do that," Beate said. "Why can't you?" Kenshiro asked. "I'm not at that level yet, my Power Level's only 27000," Beate sheepishly admitted. "Well…do your best then," Kenshiro encouraged. "Good luck Beate," Pearl and Rachel both said as she picked her Parallel Quest. "I'll do Number 13, 'Namekian Dragon Balls'," Beate announced. "Come back in one piece," the robot said, and was sent to the Parallel Quest.

The Saiyan girl immediately saw some of Frieza's soldiers waiting for her and charged at them. She took the first one out with a Mach Punch, then turned around and blocked the second one's punch before kicking him straight into the ground and finishing him off with Cross Arm Dive. Beate saw a Dragon Ball and quickly grabbed it, then flew to the Time Machine in the PQ and dropped it in. Two more soldiers blasted her with Charged Ki Blasts and she quickly flew behind them then kicked them in their backs. She powered up a large ki ball and hit the first soldier with it, then finished the second with a furious storm of punches and kicks. "STOP!" she heard, and Guldo used his Time Stop ability to freeze Beate in place before blasting her face with a Charged Ki Blast. "Special Fighting Pose!" Guldo yelled as he took his pose.

"You ugly little toad!" Beate yelled at Guldo as she charged up her ki. "Take this! Hellzone Grenade!" Beate blasted ki balls all around Guldo who laughed and said, "Nya Nya! Missed me!" "Think again," Beate said, as the ki balls all slammed into Guldo at once, killing him. Beate flew around the PQ Namek and quickly found the Dragon Balls. She quickly grabbed them and put them in the Time Machine, and that's when trouble arrived. Recoome flew over and declared, "It's over for you! Tou!" Recoome struck a pose as more soldiers arrived. "Not good," Rachel said as she saw what was happening from Conton City. Beate swallowed and went for the soldiers first, killing them quickly with kicks to their throats before looking back at Recoome. "Recoome Kick!" the massive humanoid alien yelled as his knee slammed into Beate's body. "Come on! Show some more effort, meat!" Recoome said as he flew behind Beate and kicked her away.

The Saiyan girl stopped her flight before she slammed into a mountain and Recoome yelled, "Recoome Eraser Gun!" Beate avoided the attack and waited for Recoome to come at her again. This time she landed a solid kick to his chin before slamming her fist into his solar plexus, then kicked him in the same area. "That's the spirit!" PQ Recoome gleefully yelled. More soldiers arrived and Beate blasted Recoome back with a charged up ki ball and flew right at the soldiers, throwing punches and kicks left and right to kill them all quickly. Unfortunately her focus was on the wrong place as she learned when an Eraser Gun blasted her in the back, sending her falling into the Namekian ocean. Beate then saw a Dragon Ball and quickly grabbed it. The Saiyan girl flew up and avoided Recoome to deliver the Dragon Ball to the Time Machine. She then turned around and to her shock saw another member of the GInyu Force arrive, Burter. "It seems like you seriously think you can beat me," the large blue alien said as he hit Beate with a Mach Kick, and Recoome then belly bumped her up before grabbing her and then pile driving her head first into the ground, then kicking her away. "It looks like she's through," Barit said as he watched Beate's beating.

"Not yet," Pearl said. Beate dug into her Turtle Hermit gi and pulled out a Healing Capsule and activated it. She got up and cracked her neck with a smirk. "Oh crap, I forgot about zenkai!" Barit said as Beate flew straight at Burter and slammed her elbow into his stomach before hitting him with Mach Punch, sending him flying straight into Recoome. "So long fuckers!" Beate yelled as she tossed ki balls all around them. "What is that!?" Burter yelled. "HELLZONE GRENADE!" Beate yelled out as her attack wiped out the stronger members of the Ginyu Force. Beate flew around PQ Namek and collected the rest of the Dragon Balls. As soon as the last one was in the Time Machine, she returned to Conton City. "Oh yeah! I am so pumped now! What's my Power Level!?" Beate asked. Pearl Instant Transmitted to her apartment to get her Scouter then came back and used it to check. "Your Power Level is now 50000," she informed Beate. "Sweet!" Beate responded.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Pearl said as she went up to the robot and checked the PQs. _I need to try something to prepare me for facing Turles or Slug again…_ She searched and found what she was looking for and told the robot, "Please send me to Number Seventeen, 'Ginyu and the Fruit'." "Alright then, good luck, and come back in one piece," the robot answered. In a flash of light Pearl was in the Open Field, facing off against Captain Ginyu, Recoome, and Jeice. "Ginyu Force, Special Triple Attack! Okay guys! Are you ready!?" Ginyu yelled at his subordinates. "Yeah! The finishing move will be my Crusher Ball!" Jeice said. Recoome enthusiastically answered, "Of course! Let's beat 'em all down!" Pearl cracked her neck and Instant Transmitted between the three of them. "What the-" Recoome was cut off when Pearl blasted ki all around herself, knocking the three of them away from each other. Pearl then flew at Jeice first and slammed a hard knee to his stomach before using a dropping elbow on the back of his head, knocking him out. "The fabulous Jeice lost!? How can this be!?" PQ Ginyu screamed.

"Like this," Pearl said as she Instant Transmitted in front of Recoome and gave the large alien a massive uppercut on his chin before summoning a Vanishing Ball to her right hand and knocking him out with it. Pearl turned around and looked at Ginyu, "You're next." Pearl Instant Transmitted in front of PQ Ginyu and was about to give him the hardest kick he ever felt when out of nowhere a foot slammed into her face, sending her flying back. Turles laughed and said, "Sorry to crash your party, but… I'm here to crash your party." Turles then pulled out three Fruits of the Tree of Might and said, "Oh, but I come bearing gifts." Ginyu took a Fruit while Turles gave one each to Recoome and Jeice. Turles laughed and said, "Enjoy." Ginyu, Jeice, and Recoome all sprouted purple auras as their eyes glowed with power. Pearl got up and barely avoided Jeice's Crusher Ball, then just had time to block Recoome's Kick, before being hit by Ginyu's Milky Cannon.

PQ Ginyu's attack knocked Pearl back, but she quickly recovered. "Alright then, I guess I gotta take this more seriously," she said as the three of them charged at her. Recoome reached her first, and she quickly avoided his punch before kicking him in his stomach then punching him back. Pearl spun around and landed a spinning back kick to Ginyu's face then hit him with a point blank Galick Gun. Jeice however blocked Pearl's punch for him then her follow up kick. Pearl blocked Jeice's backfist then kicked him in his ribs, opening the red alien up for a chop to his neck. The three members of the Ginyu Force weren't through yet though, and quickly retaliated. "Alright then, take this!" Pearl yelled, "DODORIA LAUNCHER!" The massive beam took PQ Recoome out instantly, and Pearl blasted dozens of follow up ki balls at PQ Ginyu and Jeice, finishing them as well. That was when Burter and Guldo arrived, powered up by the Fruit of the Tree of Might as well.

"STOP!" PQ Guldo yelled, and Pearl was instantly frozen in place. PQ Burter seized his chance and slammed Mach Punch all over Pearl's body, and followed up with Mach Kick as well. Pearl recovered just in time to avoid a follow up Charged Ki Blast from Guldo, and hit him with Vanishing Ball. Burter flew straight at Pearl and she blocked his kick then stretched out her arm and punched him in his jaw, knocking him back. Pearl quickly grabbed him then used Instant Transmission to get back to Guldo. Pearl unleashed all her fury in an Angry Explosion, obliterating the last two members of the PQ Ginyu Force. Pearl then saw a Portal open up and flew over to it. She went in and saw she had arrived at the Wastelands. "They say that the Tree of Might's Fruit increases one's strength exponentially. You sure you want me eating that?" she heard PQ Vegeta say. She looked down and watched as PQ Turles gave Vegeta a Fruit then ate one himself.

"This could be a problem," Pearl said out loud as the two Saiyans charged at her. Pearl struggled to block and dodge their attacks, but the Fruit had empowered them much more than she had bargained for, and soon she took a hard kick to her stomach from Vegeta before Turles kicked her away. Turles then blasted her with a ball of raw darkness, and Vegeta finished with an Earth Shattering Galick Gun. Pearl spat out blood as she narrowly avoided a stomp from Vegeta and kicked him back before hitting Turles with a volley of ki balls. She tossed a Vanishing Ball at Vegeta, who took it full on, then took a punch from Turles. Pearl felt as the dark energy she was hit with slowed her down, and realized she had to speed up. Pearl dodged another punch from Turles and Instant Transmitted away from him before yelling out, "FUTTEN!" Steam shot out of her body as her dark grey skin turned yellow and the purple markings on her face turned black. "Let's finish this!"

Pearl flew straight at PQ Vegeta and slammed an elbow into his face then kicked him back, then finished him with Galick Gun. She spun around in time to catch PQ Turles' punch and elbowed him in his stomach twice, knocking the air out of him. Pearl then palm heeled the Saiyan back and finished him off with a Dodoria Launcher, obliterating him. Pearl deactivated Futten and in a flash of light was returned to Conton City. "That was awesome!" Rachel excitedly said, "You even got a Z Ranking!" "Can't talk now, need water," Pearl said as she went to a shop and bought a whole gallon of water then chugged it down. "Well, Rachel, it looks like it's your turn," Barit said. "Hey, Babe," Beate said as Rachel went to the robot, "If you can get a Z Ranking, I'll do whatever you want to." The Saiyan girl gave a lecherous grin, and the Earthling girl blushed, Pearl saw a little blood leak from Kenshiro's nose that he quickly hid. Everyone was surprised when Rachel said, "Send me to Number Eighteen." "What!? No way!" Kenshiro said. "Baby, you're not even 20000!" Beate said, but was too late, in a flash of light, Rachel was gone.

Everyone watched on the screen as Rachel appeared next to PQ Guldo who said, "Hmph…You better not be a drag." "All right!" PQ Burter said, "Let's start the test then! Your first opponent is me, The Great Hurricane, Burter!" Rachel powered up her ki but took a kick from Burter, knocking her back. Rachel jumped up and tossed a Side Bridge at Burter, the blue alien dodged its initial attack and hit her with a charged up ki ball, only for the Side Bridge to hit his back. Burter's only response was, "Tsk. Pitiful." Guldo blasted ki balls at Burter, who swiped them all aside before kicking the little green alien back with Mach Kick. He then returned his attention to Rachel and grabbed her, tossing her into a boulder. "Rachel!" Everyone yelled when they saw how badly she was being beaten. "Oh shit! I forgot to give her a Capsule!" Beate yelled, "Oh fuck me! She's either going to get the shit pounded out of her…or…or…" "Or what!?" Pearl yelled. "She's going to let her secret out…" Beate said, looking around. Other Time Patrollers were watching Rachel's fight, some of them expressing concern as Burter kicked her down.

"What secret!?" Kenshiro yelled. Beate looked at him like he was crazy and said, "She never told you!?" "What!?" Barit demanded. Pearl then saw as Rachel jumped up and grabbed Burter's face. "Look!" Pearl said, and everyone watched as Rachel bit into the blue alien's neck. "What the Hell?!" Kenshiro said, then watched as Burter weakened, and fell. Rachel stood up, and her ki aura was dark red, through the screen they saw as she gave out a loud scream that sounded like a demon unleashed from Hell. "Her teeth!" one Time Patroller yelled, all of them were now fangs. "Those eyes! What is she!?" Barit yelled, Rachel's pupils had turned into narrow slits, like a cat's. PQ Guldo stared at her in shock as Jeice arrived and declared, "All right then, I'll finish this in an instant!" "I don't think so!" Rachel declared as she jumped up and yelled, "NEO TRI-BEAM!" Wave after wave of the attack slammed into Jeice, all he could do was scream as Rachel's Neo Tri-Beam reduced him to a red smear.

Rachel flew down and licked up the blood that was all that remained of Jeice, just as Recoome arrived, "Hi! I've been waiting for you, Noob!" Rachel flew up and kicked Recoome right in his groin, hard enough for everyone to hear a loud CRACK! Recoome doubled over in pain and screamed as Rachel ended his suffering with three Death Beams to his face. Captain Ginyu then arrived and said, "You look pretty strong. Now, I, Captain Ginyu-WHA! My men! What did you do to my men!?" PQ Ginyu screamed when he saw what was left of them. Rachel licked her lips and smiled a fang filled smile, "Nothing compared to what I'll do to you!" Ginyu however wasn't afraid as Rachel flew at him, and hit her with a Full Powered Energy Blast Volley, knocking her back. Ginyu followed up with a punch to her face followed with two chops to her neck and ribs, making her wince in actual pain then kicked her back.

Rachel jumped up and yelled, "Recoome Eraser Gun!" Her attack knocked PQ Ginyu back, but he said, "You better not get cocky! I'll smack that proud face of yours!" Ginyu and Rachel clashed head on, exchanging punches and kicks left and right until Ginyu managed to hit Rachel with a punch to the face while she kicked him in his stomach. Ginyu blasted a Milky Cannon at Rachel, but she quickly avoided it and hit him with Death Beams, then charged up power in her hands. "Final Flash!" Rachel screamed, and with that final attack, Ginyu was defeated. Rachel returned to Conton City in a flash of light, and almost everyone took a few steps away from her. "What the Hell!? You're a vampire!?" Kenshiro said. Rachel looked up and her eyes were normal again. "Not quite," she said, and her teeth were normal too, "I'm a dhampir, half-vampire. Mom was just a quick screw for a vampire who'd already eaten. Nine months later…"

"Sheesh," Barit said, "Though that does explain why an Earthling has blue skin and red eyes…but still… I never thought I'd feel sorry for the Ginyu Force." Rachel turned to Kenshiro and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, when we were dating…but… I wasn't sure how'd you react." She then turned to Pearl and asked, "Are we…still…friends?" Pearl walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug, "Of course we are. After all, this isn't as bad as when Iggra found out Hiig was part Gounfaq." "Definitely," Rachel said. "What did they say?" Barit asked. "Book reference," Kenshiro explained. "Alright, I gotta go get my apartment cleaned up…Oh yeah! What was your Ranking?" Pearl said. Everyone turned to the robot and it answered, "Time Patroller: Rachel Impala on Parallel Quest: Ginyu Force Entrance Exam's achieved: Z Ranking." Rachel smiled at that and turned to Beate. "So…dear…you said you'd do anything I want?" "Yeah…" Beate said. "Let's talk about that," Rachel said. Pearl, Barit, and Kenshiro headed to their apartment, while Beate and Rachel headed their own way.

 **Author's Notes: I admit I took a lot of Shurayuki's speech about the Way of Water from Bruce Lee, and threw in some reference from the legendary samurai Miyamoto Musashi for good measure. And before anyone complains about Rachel being a dhampir, I remind you about 'Fangs' or 'Dracula Man' as he was called in the Japanese Dub, way back in Dragon Ball. So much untapped potential that I fully intend to exploit now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Pearl Gets Even Harder Training and Her Family Finally Arrives**

Pearl and Kenshiro woke up to the sound of Shurayuki knocking on the door, much louder than before. "WAKE UP! YOU'RE TEN MINUTES LATE!" the kunoichi was yelling. "Oh shit," Kenshiro groaned as he and Pearl hurried to get dressed, Pearl got dressed in a purple Buu-gi Gravity with white obi along with her weighted armbands and boots. Then Pearl remembered that her family was coming when she opened the door to see Shurayuki wearing Vegeta's Training Outfit and angrily fanning herself. "You have fifteen minutes to eat. I won't tolerate any excuses barring physical injury. I'm going to have the three of you working your asses off," she said. "Um…Shurayuki-sensei, my family is coming to visit and-" "I don't give a shit," Shurayuki said, "Write them a note and stick it to your door. We'll be training at the waterfall near the Bamboo District. Hurry up!" With that, Shurayuki left, and Kenshiro groaned at the sight of how tight the training suit was on his mother.

"What crawled up her butt and bit her?" Barit asked as he quickly made some tea and toast. "Mom is very strict when it comes to training," Kenshiro explained, "She used to have me do extra exercises, one hundred for every minute I was late, so…we'd better hurry." The three roommates quickly got ready in ten minutes and Pearl wrote a quick note for her family and they were off. Shurayuki was waiting outside and quickly shut her fan and whacked them all upside the head, "Twenty laps around the city! Go!" The took off as fast as they could, none of them wanting to risk anymore of her wrath. "Sheesh! You think something happened with Bage!?" Barit asked as they ran. "No, it's just that Mom hates it when people don't hold to their commitments. We asked for training, and we're getting it. There's a reason why Beate and Rachel are the only ones that made it through that test the other day, because they listened and didn't give up. Mom doesn't care about your power, only that once you start something you see it through to the end. Trust me, we'll get stronger from all this! If we survive!" Kenshiro explained as they ran.

Halfway through Pearl looked around and didn't see Beate or Rachel. Shurayuki ran up beside her and said, "Hurry up! Beate and Rachel are already doing super burpees. The last person to run this time is going to do double what everyone else does!" "You can't be serious!" Pearl yelled. Kenshiro sped up and yelled to Pearl and Barit, "SHE MEANS IT!" "KENNY YOU GET BACK HERE!" Pearl yelled as she ran faster as did Barit. Pearl and Kenshiro were neck and neck with Barit making steady progress in catching up. "Your Mom turned into a drill sergeant!" Pearl yelled as she got a foot in front of Kenshiro. Kenshiro caught up and yelled back, "This is how she was the other day! How do you think I managed to be so strong!? When it comes to training, Mom tosses out the 'love' part of 'tough love'!" Kenshiro got in front of Pearl, but she and Barit managed to catch up to him in time for the last lap. "I'm not going to be last!" Pearl yelled as she got in front of them and pushed herself even harder. Kenshiro and Barit both screamed at the top of their lungs as they struggled to keep up. With one last mighty effort, they finished their lap and Shurayuki declared, "Kenshiro, it seems that you've grown soft. You spend too much time with Pearl last night?"

"No," Kenshiro groaned, "We were cleaning up the apartment extra hard." "Ah, that explains why I could see my reflection on the counter," Shurayuki said, then switched back to Drill Sergeant Mode, "Get to the waterfall and give me 20000 pushups! 40000 for Kenshiro!" The three roommates quickly got to the waterfall and started doing pushups, and saw that Rachel and Beate were wearing a black and gold schoolgirl's outfit with biker shorts under the skirt and red and green Saiyan armor respectively, doing squats under the pounding waterfall. "Get under here quick!" Beate yelled. Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit got under the waterfall and let the water pound on their backs as they restarted their pushups. "What are we going to do?" Pearl asked them as she did her pushups.

"Pushups, situps, leg lifts, super burpees, and then squats," Rachel explained, "This is ruining my skirt!" "Why are you wearing that anyway?" Barit asked as he struggled to keep up with Pearl while Kenshiro was going at it as fast as he could. Shurayuki then arrived and splashed down into the water of the lake and said, "Alright then, once all your exercises are completed, we're going to do one of my favorite exercises. Take a wild guess at what it is." "An orgy," Barit sarcastically said. "Not even. Sex doesn't burn that many calories, though its good cardio," Shurayuki said, "We're going to be toughening up your bones and killing your nerves." "Huh?" Rachel asked. "We're going to be punching and kicking each other a lot!" Kenshiro explained. "Exactly!" Shurayuki declared, then saw a nearby boulder and punched it hard enough to split it in half, "I'm going to make your bones harder than steel!" She then dug her fingers into the rock, and pulled out a small chunk of it before crushing it, "Until you can do that, we're doing this kind of training every day we train!"

Everyone was in shock, but were too afraid to stop training as they all finally finished the pushups and were ordered to do 20000 sit ups next, 40000 for Kenshiro. "Shurayuki-sensei, are you sure that the training you described will work for me?" Pearl asked. The kunoichi shrugged as she started practicing a form with her fan, "I don't know. But I do know that you can feel pain, which means you have nerves. This training will numb those nerves, allowing you to push yourself even further when you fight! Keep going! You still have squats, and then calf raises, super burpees, leg lifts, and squats after this, then the real training will begin." Everyone groaned at the thought as the waterfall pounded down on them all, but no one was brave enough to make a complaint. After several hours they were all done, and Shurayuki had them drink from the waterfall before saying, "Now, climb up this cliff face, like this." Shurayuki then dug her fingers until they left indentations in the rock face and started climbing. "Once you all reach the top, then things will get interesting."

Kenshiro went first and made quick progress, prompting Rachel and Barit to go next, followed by Pearl and Beate. "Ugh, thank Kami for ki!" Rachel groaned. "Yeah, this would be impossible without it," Barit agreed as they all climbed, fingernails were ruined, and Pearl's hands were numbed halfway up. Pearl struggled on, pushing herself to keep going, and thanking every god she could name that she didn't have any bones that could be broken. When they finally reached the top, Shurayuki said, "Pearl, with me. Kenshiro and Rachel, Beate and Barit. For thirty minutes Pearl, Barit, and Rachel will only block punches and kicks with their shins and forearms, like this." Shurayuki then made a blocking motion with her left arm, then her right leg, followed by her right arm and finished with her left leg. "That's the order. Try to control yourselves, I don't want any broken bones," Shurayuki said as everyone paired up. "BEGIN!"

Pearl quickly blocked Shurayuki's punch, and then her kick, another punch, and another kick. "That's it! Keep going!" Shurayuki said as she picked up speed. Pearl had no time to pay attention to the others, Shurayuki's attacks were so fast that she could barely block. Her body was aching after five minutes, the weights she wore mixed with the speed and ferocity of Shurayuki's attacks were pushing her to the limit. "If any of you give up before I say to stop, I'll personally beat you until you're purple! AND IF YOU GIVE UP FIRST KENSHIRO, I'LL BEAT THE PURPLE OUT OF YOU!" Shurayuki yelled as everyone started to slow down. That was all the motivation they needed to keep going until the thirty minutes were up. "STOP!" Shurayuki yelled, and everyone collapsed. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Pearl groaned. "I can't feel my arms!" Rachel yelled. "I think my legs are broken," Barit sighed.

"Five minutes, then I expect you all to get up and do it again, only Rachel, Barit, and Pearl will be attacking while I, Kenshiro, and Beate will be blocking," Shurayuki said. "This is crazy," Beate said, then saw Shurayuki bend over and stretch until her forehead touched her shins then stood up and lifted her left leg straight up into the air. "But so worth it." "PEEEAAAARRRRLLLLLL!" A chorus of six voices called out. Pearl jumped up and was tackled back into the ground by her whole family, Papa Glutto, Mama Buudikka, Jasper, Jade, Amber, and Silver. "We missed you so much!" Buudikka yelled as she hugged her oldest child tightly. "We can't wait to hear about everything you've done!" Glutto proudly said. "How strong are you, Onee-san?" Silver asked. "Can't breathe!" Pearl yelled as her family got off of her and helped her up. "Silver, you've grown!" Pearl said first, her little white skinned brother stood up proudly in his chef outfit and said, "I'm Papa's assistant now!" "Amber, Jade, those outfits look beautiful on you two," Pearl complimented her sisters, Amber was wearing a red kimono with blue sash that went well with her orange skin, while Jade was wearing an all blue and black dress. "Jasper…is that you!?" Pearl yelled when she finally got a look at her first brother.

Jasper was as muscular as Super Buu, and dressed in the Original Majin Buu's outfit, flexing his muscles and declaring, "Oh yeah! I'm gonna be the strongest Majin ever!" Pearl wrapped her parents in a hug and said, "Mama, Papa! It's so good to see you again. I'm sorry I forgot to call, but…" "It's okay, dear," Glutto said, he was dressed in a blue Hawaiian shirt with shorts and flip flops while Buudikka wore a green gi with red shoes that matched her skin, along with a silver bracelet with a black pearl, orange jasper, green jade, and amber stone in it. Buudikka said, "We understand, from what we saw, you've been hard at work training and keeping everyone safe." "Ahem," Shurayuki said, fanning herself imperiously, "While I understand that you're all excited to reunite, we are not done with training yet. Please get out of the way and watch for the next half-hour, and I will be done with Pearl."

"And who are you?" Jasper challenged, flexing his muscles as he walked up to the kunoichi. "Right now, I'm the one training your sister," Shurayuki answered, "And I'm not in the best of moods today. Please stand aside, or be moved." Jasper quit flexing and looked right in Shurayuki's eyes. She stared back at him, as if daring him to try something. "Jasper! She's right! Let's just sit back and watch," Buudikka said as she pulled him away. "And, who are you? Are you a strong fighter?" Buudikka asked Shurayuki. "I am Oroshi Shurayuki, though some prefer to call me 'Yuki'. I am Kenshiro's mother, and currently sensei to everyone here," Shurayuki replied, pointing out to Pearl, Barit, Beate, Rachel, and Kenshiro. "Thank you for helping my daughter. When training is over, could we spar?" Buudikka asked. "I have nothing else better to do today," the kunoichi replied as Pearl's family all got out of the way.

"Begin!" Shurayuki yelled and Pearl started throwing punches and kicks as fast as she could Shurayuki however blocked all of them, her eyes never straying from Pearl's face. _Oh jeez! Mama wants to fight her now! Of course, Mama always wants to spar strong fighters, and Shurayuki is REALLY strong! I gotta keep going! I gotta show them how strong I am now!_ Pearl thought as she attacked faster and faster. Her body felt exhausted, but Pearl refused to give up, her family was watching her, she had to show them how much stronger she was, no matter what! By the last five minutes Pearl had let go of all conscious thought, only focusing on attacking as fast and hard as she could, ignoring the sweat that was dripping off of her. "STOP!" Shurayuki yelled, just as Pearl let fly one last kick that she quickly blocked with her shin.

Pearl fell on all fours, breathing heavily and wishing for water. "Pearl! That was awesome!" Jade yelled as she and Amber helped their older sister up. "Ugh, why are you so heavy?" Amber asked as they helped her over to their Papa, who was handing out gallons of water to everyone. "Armbands… boots… heavy weights…" Pearl managed to say as her Father handed her water. "Onii-san! Onee-san! Mama! My family strongest!" Silver cheered as he jumped up in the air. Pearl chugged down her water and said, "Sorry, Silver, but I'm not the strongest Time Patroller here. I can think of at least one who's stronger." Pearl looked over at Kenshiro and Pearl's little brother ran right up to him and looked at him. "Who are you?" Silver asked. "I'm Kenshiro, it's nice to meet you, Silver-chan," Kenshiro said as he presented his hand to Silver, "I'm your big sister's boyfriend." "Hello!" Silver said as he shook hands with Kenshiro, "I'm Silver! I'm gonna be the best chef in the world when I grow up!" "Hell-lo!" Amber and Jade both said as they got up to Kenshiro, Pearl could tell that they were checking out her boyfriend.

"I'm Amber," Amber said, "I'm Jade," Jade said. "Hello, I'm Kenshiro, this is mine and Pearl's roommate, Barit," Kenshiro introduced himself, and pulled Barit over to introduce him. The Namekian awkwardly waved and Pearl's sisters introduced themselves. "And these are my two new friends," Pearl introduced Beate and Rachel, "Rachel and Beate." "Hello, ladies," Jasper said, flexing out his muscles for all to see. One passing female Time Patroller's nose started to bleed when she saw the muscular Majin. "Hi, we're gay," Beate monotonously said. "Oh…" Jasper said, then rubbed the back of his head as his sisters and brother all laughed, Jade declaring, "Shot down again!" "Wait a minute," Beate said, and walked up to Buudikka, "You're Buudikka! THE BUUDIKKA! Three time World Champion and founder of the Bouncing Way School!" "Yep," Buudikka said with a smile. "OHMYGODOHMYGOD! You're the reason I became a martial artist in the first place!" Beate screamed, "Sign my armor! PLEASE!" Buudikka chuckled as she materialized a marker in her hand and signed Beate's armor. "I gotta go hang this up!" Beate yelled, and ran straight for hers and Rachel's apartment.

"Well, it seems she doesn't lack a Saiyan's energy, does she have the appetite too?" Glutto asked. "Definitely," Rachel answered, "Hello, Glutto-san. I'm a pretty big fan of your cookbooks, I have all three of them, though I've only gotten through the first one." "It's always nice to meet someone who enjoys good food, and to meet a new friend of my daughter's," Glutto answered and shook hands with Rachel. "You might want to get your friend and tell her to be at Pearl's apartment by seven, Silver and me are going to make a feast for everyone!" Pearl went wide eyed at that then hers, Kenshiro, Barit, and Rachel's stomachs all grumbled. Glutto and Buudikka laughed at this and Glutto said, "Oh my Precious Pearl, you should take us to your apartment now so I can cook up a nice big meal for you all." "Right this way, Papa," Pearl said, and led her family to her apartment while Rachel went to go fetch Beate. As soon as they reached the apartment, Glutto and Silver made a beeline for the kitchen and checked everywhere for ingredients. "Yes, this is perfect!" Silver excitedly said, "Are you ready to cook, Chef Papa?" GLutto used Majin Materialization and his clothes instantly transformed into a chef's outfit. "I'm ready, Chef Silver. We are going to make the best Glutto Special that anyone has ever tasted!"

With that said, Glutto and Silver went to work, leaving Kenshiro, Shurayuki, and Barit's jaws to drop at the sheer speed and expertise the father and son chef duo displayed. "Well, it should be a while before they're done, Pearl, why don't you show us around, I heard that Tokitoki City was now called Conton City, I hardly recognize the place now," Buudikka said. "Sure thing, Mama. Kenny, Barit, you want to come with us?" Pearl asked. "Sure," Kenshiro answered. "Count me out. I gotta record this," Barit said as he pulled out his phone and started recording Glutto and Silver in the kitchen. "Well, let's go then," Pearl said, and led her Mom, brother, and sisters back out to Conton City. She showed them all the sites that were there to see, and all the shops. "Wow, this place really is huge, I bet it's a great exercise to jog around here," Amber said. "Oh yes, we usually run laps around the City, just this morning I had them run ten laps around Conton City, same thing yesterday," Shurayuki said. They reached the Time Machine Station and Buudikka checked the time. "Shurayuki-san, you are clearly a great warrior, would you spar me now, before my dear Glutto and Silver have dinner ready?"

Shurayuk folded up her fan and tossed it to Kenshiro, "Very well then. I've been in a foul mood all day, a little spar might help relieve my temper." The two of them saw the robot that would send them to their destination for their spar. "So then, may I choose?" Shurayuki asked. "Please do," Buudikka said. "Send us to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Shurayuki ordered the robot. "Enjoy your match, Madame and Madame," the robot said, and in a flash of light the two women warriors were out of Conton City, and appeared on the screen above the robot. "Hey, is that Buudikka?" one short female Earthling with grey hair wearing a copy of Bardock's outfit asked. "Yep, our Mom's are gonna spar," Kenshiro said as they took their stances. "BEGIN!" appeared on screen and the two of them charged straight at each other.

"What in the world!? Kenshiro, just how strong is Shurayuki!? Only a few days ago your Mom's Power Level was 3 million, but now, she's fighting toe-to-toe with Mama!" Pearl said as she watched. Shurayuki and Buudikka were evenly matched, neither one allowing the other to land a blow, blocking and counterattacking with the speed and skill that comes from decades of fighting experience. "I have no idea! Mom says that a shinobi that wants to live never shows their true power! She could still be holding back, or this could be her true power!" Kenshiro answered. Pearl, Kenshiro, and other Time Patrollers watched as Buudikka managed to avoid one of Shurayuki's kicks and grab her from behind before bashing her head four times then stretching back and slamming her feet into the kunoichi's back. Shurayuki quickly turned around and blasted Buudikka with three rapid Death Beams. She then seized her chance and hit Buudikka with a Special Beam Cannon.

The hole Shurayuki put into Buudikka quickly filled and she stretched out her leg and landed a hard kick to Shurayuki's stomach. Buudikka lifted a hand up and sent hundreds of pink ki blasts into the sky. The attack quickly rained down, but Shurayuki was running as fast as she could, and barely managed to avoid all of them before sending a ki ball at Buudikka. Buudikka moved to deflect the ki ball, only for it to explode in her face, giving Shurayuki the opportunity to land two punches to her face before vanishing and reappearing behind her and kicking the former World Champion to the ground. "Try this on for size!" Shurayuki declared as she summoned a Spirit Ball to her hand and threw it at Buudikka. Buudikka however sucked in air to her lungs and unleashed a loud scream, dispelling the Spirit Ball and leaving Shurayuki wide open for a quick ki wave. Buudikka flew after Shurayuki, but the kunoichi managed to dodge her kick and block a punch before punching at Buudikka, who quickly grabbed her fist and tried for a kick, only for Shurayuki to block it with her shin. Shurayuki then surprised Buudikka with a head butt that stunned her long enough for Shurayuki to jump back.

Buudikka stared at Shurayuki, and then the two women grinned. "This is the best fight I've had in years," Shurayuki said. "I wish I could say the same, but this is definitely one of my top three," Buudikka responded. With that said, they flew right back at each other, their bodies glowing with ki as they traded blows without thought of defense, only seeking to inflict as much damage on the other as possible. With each kick landed, another was given, every punch looking like it could knock them out at any moment. "Holy shit! These women are insane!" the pink Namekian, Bass, said. "That's my Mom/Mama you're talking about!" Kenshiro and Pearl both yelled back at him. "Look!" another Time Patroller said. They quickly turned back to the screen and watched as Shurayuki and Buudikka landed simultaneous kicks to each other's heads, knocking each other out! Time Patrollers cheered as the two women returned to Conton City. "Heh, we've got to do this more often," Shurayuki said as she offered her hand to Buudikka. "Definitely," Buudikka answered as she took her hand.

"Whew," Shurayuki said, and checked the time, "I think I should go change before dinner. Come get me, Kenshi, when it's almost ready," Shurayuki said. "Alright, Mom," Kenshiro said, then turned to Pearl's family, "Alright, I guess we can go to the Shops around here and look around a bit, and that'll be the tour." "Alright, let's go, girls," Buudikka said as she led her daughters through the various shops. After another hour Buudikka got a call from Glutto, "Five minutes until it's ready." "Alright, we've got five minutes until dinner's ready! Let's double time it!" Buudikka said as Jasper, Jade, and Amber ran to Pearl, Barit, and Kenshiro's apartment. "Pearl, can you Instant Transmit us to my Mom's apartment?" Kenshiro asked. "Sure," Pearl said, and sensed for Shurayuki's energy, "Huh, Rachel and Beate are with her." "Probably wanted some more training tips, let's go," Kenshiro said, and in a second they were inside Shurayuki's apartment. They saw Beate, and Rachel there, and they weren't doing any training.

Beate was sitting on a chair at a table, her nose bleeding as she watched Rachel and Shurayuki Frenching! Kenshiro's jaw dropped open at the sight and Pearl's was struck speechless as they finished. That's when the women noticed Kenshiro and Pearl finally and Rachel blushed as she asked, "How much did you see?" Pearl needed five seconds before she answered, "We watched you use tongue." Kenshiro was still standing there with his jaw wide open. "Kenny?" Pearl asked, and waved her hand in front of his face, no reaction. "Oh dear," Shurayuki said as she stood up, Pearl saw that she was dressed in her white and red qipao as she walked up to Kenshiro and flicked him on his nose. Kenshiro grabbed his nose, then said, "MOM! SHE ALREADY HAS A- SHE'S MY- NOT EVEN HALF YOUR AGE!" Shurayuki only said, "We're all consenting adults. And I'd say they're both very willing." Beate and Rachel's noses both had a small trickle coming out as they started to blush and rub their heads. Kenshiro face palmed and said, "Let's just…go. Dinner's ready. And I hope your family brought wine, Pearl."

"Um…maybe?" Pearl said as Shurayuki, Kenshiro, Rachel, and Beate all grabbed onto her shoulders and Pearl Instant Transmissioned them all to hers, Kenshiro, and Barit's apartment. "Ah! Perfect timing sweetie," Glutto said as he and Silver passed out portions. The apartment was filled with the smell of roasted chicken, seasoned with lemon and pepper, as well as baked potatoes with leeks and cheese. "Come and get it. It's a shame that we can't all eat at a table though, there's no room here," Glutto said as everyone made their plate. For the first ten minutes no one talked, only quietly enjoyed the delicious food as the chicken almost melted in their mouths, and the baked potatoes hit the spot. "Oh my God!" Beate moaned at last, "This is the best food I've ever had!" "Thank you!" Silver and Glutto stood up and bowed. "I made the potatoes," Silver said. "It's all delicious, Silver-chan," Rachel said, making the Majin child blush. "Oh, by the way, we found a package for you, Pearl," Jade said as she presented a box to Pearl. "Huh…Well, it's from Ryo," Pearl said when she saw it.

"Whose 'Ryo'?" Rachel asked. "He's a Time Patroller…from an Alternate Universe, he's part Saiyan, part warper," Pearl explained, then explained about the Interdimensional Cable Box, and the adventures she had watched of Ryo and interactions with Praxtic and Merch, editing out the parts not appropriate for children. By the time she was done, Silver was fast asleep. Buudikka lifted her youngest child up and asked, "Pearl, can I put him in your bed?" "Go ahead Mama, just make sure you shut the door, then I can show you Ryo's Adventures," Pearl said as she turned on the TV and Interdimensional Cable Box. She turned it on and listened to a new theme song for it. Everyone watched as Ryo drew art of Pearl and Company, and then sparred against the Alternate Soon, who had unlocked a new level of Futten, Futten Blue. "Wow! Can you do that?" Amber asked Pearl. "Not Futten 2… but I might consider it now," Pearl answered as they watched the fight. When they saw how the Alternate Soon ended up Jasper commented, "It looks like it isn't worth it if you ask me."

After that, everyone watched Ryo battle against Frieza alongside Goku, and defeat the Galactic Tyrant. Afterwards, everyone was shocked when they saw Ryo had actually came to their Universe in person! Ryo easily dispatched a shinobi hiding in wait for Shurayuki, and bribed the Elder Kai with X-Ray goggles, and the Supreme Kai of Time with a doujin of Goku's Father, Bardock. They watched Ryo return to his own Universe, and Pearl opened the package. "Oh wow," Pearl said as she pulled out a poster of herself, Barit, Kenshiro, Shurayuki, Rachel, and Beate, all standing in their fighting poses together, surrounded by an entire army they had just defeated! "I'll admit, the guy's one Hell of an artist," Barit said as Pearl passed the poster around. "Whoa, we look so badass!" Beate pointed out. Pearl pulled out a message and read it aloud for everyone:

"Dear Pearl,

The bonds you have with your friends and loved ones are the source of true strength along with hard work and a bit of unbreakable willpower! Never give up.

Your friend across the Dimensions,

Ryoshiro."

"Looks like that man-whore is actually sentimental after all," Kenshiro said. After all this, Buudikka and Glutto were given Kenshiro and Pearl's bed to share with Silver, while Jasper, Jade, Amber, Pearl, and Kenshiro took the couch and whatever spots on the floor felt comfortable, while Shurayuki, Beate, and Rachel said their goodbyes. "Let's go, girls. I'm in the mood for some fun," Shurayuki said as she licked her lips on the way out. "Oh brother," Kenshiro said as everyone still in the apartment went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Busy Day With Time Rifts, Unlocking the Pure Form, and Sparring Mama**

Pearl was having a nice dream involving Kenshiro smothered in chocolate and caramel, when all of a sudden something smelly hit her in the head. The dream ended and Pearl realized that her brother Jasper's foot was in her face. Pearl took a quick breath with her mouth, after turning away from Jasper's stinking foot, and got up. "Sheesh, Jasper! When's the last time you washed!?" she finally said as she stood up. Pearl looked down and remembered that she forgot to wear pajamas, and was still wearing her Buu-gi Gravity. "…I'm one to talk." Jasper yawned loudly, waking everyone else up, they were all in a tangle of limbs, with Kenshiro and Barit practically spooning, with Barit as the big spoon. "Huh…" Barit said when he realized his position. "Um…Bud, you got something to admit?" Kenshiro asked. "Nope," Barit said as they got up. That was when Barit, Kenshiro, and Pearl's cell phones got a group text message. "Enjoy the day, I sure will. 😉 Love, Shurayuki," Barit read out loud, then turned to Kenshiro, "You realize-" "Zip it!" Kenshiro said. "Your ex is doing your Mom!" Barit laughed before quickly running into his room and locking the door before Kenshiro could go after him.

Kenshiro punched Barit's door and angrily muttered, "One of these days." "Huh…your ex is doing your Mom?" Jade asked, "What's that mean?" "Don't worry about it, just drop it Sis," Pearl told her. "Jeeze, so, who gets the shower first?" Amber asked. "Jasper! Seriously! Get some new clothes, then wash your feet, for real!" Pearl immediately said, "Then, everyone else, me and Kenny can be last." "Together!" Amber and Jade said with scandalized looks on their faces, not even trying to hide their giggling.

"Really?" Everyone turned and saw Glutto and Buudikka coming out of Pearl and Kenshiro's room. Pearl and Kenshiro both blushed and couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make things any more awkward. "Still though," Glutto said, "Jasper, get a shower, then your younger sisters, Silver, then Mama and me, Pearl, Barit, and Kenshiro can take showers last, if that's alright?" "Sure thing, Papa," Pearl said. "Just save us some hot water," Kenshiro said. While everyone else took their showers, Pearl, Barit, and Kenshiro got their clothes ready, with Pearl deciding to go with her classic Buu-gi along with her weighted clothes, and Glutto made everyone a breakfast of waffles and maple chicken sausages. Everyone not showering ate, and in about two hours later everyone was ready, and Pearl's Scouter went off. Pearl went to check it and said, "Looks like I gotta work. Sorry." "We understand, sweetheart," Glutto said, "Besides, I've been wanting to learn a little about Kenshiro here." Glutto wrapped an arm on Kenshiro's shoulders then opened his eyes wide to let Kenshiro see they were purple like Pearl's, with black sclera. "Don't…break him…Papa," Pearl said as she put her Scouter on and headed out.

"Alright…Guru's House first," Pearl muttered as she spotted a robot and had him send her to the platform. She touched the glass dome containing the Time Rift and was teleported to Guru's House. Nail ran to her, looking more agitated than usual. "My Friend, Frieza's Forces are attacking again. This time I sense four powerful energy signatures. The enemy is attacking in a team this time. Let's repay the compliment and combine our strength!" "Will do, Nail-san! And I think I know who it is we'll fight," Pearl told the Time Rift Nail. "Let's go then," Nail yelled, and they flew off to face their foes. Pearl saw immediately just who it was, the GInyu Force, or at least most of them, minus Guldo. Nail powered up to his full strength and flew right at Burter, kicking him in the stomach and then knocking away Jeice with a spinning back fist. Pearl saw her own chance and quickly blasted Time Rift Ginyu with a fully charged Light Grenade, then grabbed Recoome and pounded on his head before stretching back and slamming her knees into his back.

Nail finished off Jeice with a Full Power Energy Wave, while Pearl dodged Ginyu's own Energy Blast Volley and got an idea in her head when she saw Recoome getting up. "Recoome Ultra Fighting…" "Wha?" Time Rift Recoome said as Pearl unleashed all her power, "BOMBER!" Recoome was wiped out by his own attack, while Ginyu was sent flying. Pearl lifted her hand and yelled, "Destructo-Disc!" The powerful disc flew after Ginyu, decapitating him and finishing him off. Pearl turned around and saw as Nail finished off Jeice with a kick to his throat. "Well done, Nail-san!" Pearl complimented the Namekian Warrior. "I will do what has to be done to protect my people, and the Grand Elder," Nail responded. The two of them flew around Time Rift Namek and secured the Dragon Balls in the Time Machine then headed back to Guru's House. "Thank you, my Friend, we managed to stop them once again, all thanks to you," Time Rift Nail told Pearl. "I was just doing my job, I'll always be ready to fight evil," Pearl told him, then left the Time Rift.

Pearl's Scouter went off and she saw another Time Rift, and groaned, "Frieza's Spaceship… I think I should put Dodoria in his place." Pearl saw the robot on the platform and had him teleport her to Frieza's Spaceship and touched the glass dome to go in. Pearl went into the Time Rift Spaceship and marched up to Dodoria. "Dodoria, I'm through taking orders from a weakling like you," she told him, and crossed her arms. Dodoria looked shocked at first, but then chuckled, "I'm gonna crush you! Bring it on! On that planet, we'll fight." Dodoria pointed to another Time Rift version of Namek. Pearl nodded, "Agreed." The spaceship landed on this other Namek, and Pearl and Dodoria got out, soldiers cheering for whichever one they wanted to win. Pearl flew straight at Dodoria and struck first, landing a hard kick to his stomach before blasting him in his face with a ki ball.

Dodoria tried a palm strike and a ki blast, but Pearl dodged his attacks and stretched out her arm to land a hard punch on his chin before blasting him back with a fully charged Light Grenade. "Don't just stand there!" Dodoria screamed at some soldiers, "Fight!" Only three of Frieza's foot soldiers dared to fly to attack Pearl. "Stand down," Pearl told the soldiers, "This is between Dodoria and me. I don't want to hurt anyone else if I don't have to." The soldiers looked between Dodoria and Pearl and Dodoria yelled, "Damn it! Whoever kills her will get a million Zeni bonus!" The three soldiers looked at Pearl, and then Dodoria again, before aiming their ki rifles at Pearl. "Sorry about this, but that's just too good to pass up!" one foot soldier said. "I understand," Pearl said, then dodged their blasts before knocking them all out with three swift punches.

"You monster!" Dodoria yelled, "My precious underlings… I give you everything, and this is your response!?" "Don't lie to me! You don't care at all about these soldiers," Pearl yelled back, then raised her right hand, summoning a Super Vanishing Ball. "WH-What is that!?" Dodoria screamed as Pearl threw the Super Vanishing Ball right at him. Dodoria screamed in pain before the Super Vanishing Ball exploded, knocking him right into a mountain. "I-I can't believe it! I can't lose to someone like you!" Dodoria yelled as Pearl flew to him. "Yeah," Pearl said. Dodoria than looked thoughtful, "But still, losing to you…doesn't feel so bad." "Huh?" Pearl wondered. "You win, that means you're the Boss now. I'll do whatever you say," Dodoria said. "Um…Okay…" Pearl said, "Help up the soldiers and get them to the Medical Bay…then get into a Healing Chamber yourself." "Got it!" Dodoria said as he weakly flew over and he and Pearl helped the three footsoldiers into the Spaceship and got them into Healing Chambers, before Dodoria went in one himself.

"How compassionate," Time Rift Frieza said on his throne as he floated behind Pearl. "Well, it saves us the cost of hiring new soldiers…Frieza-sama," Pearl said, trying not to vomit. _It's only a Time Rift, not real. Time Rift, not real. Not real._ Pearl left Frieza's Spaceship as her Scouter sounded off again. "Alright, Hercule's House," Pearl said and got the robot on the platform to send her there. She touched the third glass dome and was teleported to Hercule's House. Great Saiyaman, Great Saiyawoman, and Jaco were waiting for her. "Saiyanoob! We've been waiting for you!" Saiyaman said, "Well, you certainly haven't taken your foot off the gas when it comes to training! You're really living up to my expectations!" "Thank you!" Pearl responded. Saiyawoman said, "The justice in your heart is real! You've really done us proud!" "To kick things up a gear, we've devised a special training regime just for you!" Saiyaman said. Saiyawoman continued, "If you can complete this special session, it means you've made great progress on the way to becoming a hero!" "I'm ready!" Pearl excitedly said. "Then let's go!" Saiyaman said, and they all flew off.

When they reached the city, they spotted some Time Patrollers waiting for them, a short Saiyan male with pink hair and eyes wearing Piccolo's outfit without the cape, a tall, skinny, Frost Demon with black armor, blue skin, and large horns with all green eyes, and someone Pearl didn't expect. "Bage!?" Pearl yelled when she saw the tall Saiyan. Bage saw her and grinned, "I'm a lot stronger now than I was before." Pearl checked her Scouter and saw that he was indeed a lot stronger, from 5000 to now 75000. Still no match for Pearl though. "Alright, let's spar!" Saiyaman declared. "Alright!" The three Time Patrollers declared. Bage flew right at Pearl and Pearl dodged his punch while Saiyaman and Saiyawoman sparred the Frost Demon and other Saiyan respectively. "Sorry, Bage," Pearl said as she easily dodged his attacks, "But I'm still a lot stronger than you." "I've learned a few new tricks," Bage said, "SOLAR FLARE!" "GAH!" Pearl yelled as she rubbed her eyes, leaving her wide open for a Tri-Beam, knocking her down. Pearl jumped up and raised up her hands to summon energy above her. This would be her first time using this technique.

The energy pooled into Pearl's right hand, and right as Bage charged at her again, she hit him full on with a Spirit Bomb! Bage was sent flying through the air, and Pearl saw that he was out cold. She quickly flew up and caught him before gently putting him down. Pearl looked up and saw Saiyawoman struggling against her opponent. Pearl quickly flew to her and grabbed the pink haired Saiyan from behind before stretching back and slamming her knees into his back, sending him away from her. "Thanks," Saiyawoman said. Pearl checked the Saiyan's Power Level and saw it was 25000000. Pearl cracked her knuckles as the Saiyan switched targets to her. She easily avoided his punches and kicks and landed a hard punch to his nose before kicking his stomach, then finishing him with a Light Grenade. Pearl then checked on Saiyaman and saw him go Super Saiyan, before ending his fight with the Frost Demon with a Full Powered Energy Blast Volley at point blank range. "So, how was sparring?" Saiyawoman asked Pearl as they healed the Time Patrollers. "It was fun, but a little challenging," Pearl said. "Keep that up, and I'm sure we'll win again!" Saiyaman told her. "Thank you!" Pearl said when the other Time Patrollers were fully healed.

"Man, we really gotta train more, Caul," the Frost Demon said. "I know, Slush," the pink haired Saiyan said. "I think I know who can help with that," Bage said, "But she's…extremely difficult." "I'll take it," Caul said. "Same here," Slush said. "Alright, let's head back to Conton City," Bage said, and the Time Patrollers pulled out Scrolls to head back to Conton City. Pearl, Saiyaman, and Saiyawoman returned to Hercule's House. "Congratulations," Saiyaman and Saiyawoman told Pearl. _Wow… I wonder if Kenny and I can get that in synch…_ "Way to go! We always knew you had it in you!" Saiyaman continued. "I believed in you from the beginning," Saiyawoman stated. Jaco butted in as well, "I more or less thought you'd do it…" Great Saiyaman continued, "Without a doubt, you've proven yourself a worthy defender of justice! But we don't want you to stop here. We want you to get even stronger. You need to defend peace in our absence." "Absolutely," Saiyawoman said, "There's no guarantee we'll always be around to fight alongside you."

"You can't rely on a super-elite forever. Who knows? I could even be dispatched to a distant planet at short notice," Jaco said. _You didn't even fight this time…_ Pearl kept that thought to herself and told the three of them, "I understand." "For the time being," Saiyaman said, "we'll get to work devising your next training session! So no slacking until then!" "I'll be ready!" Pearl assured him, then left the Time Rift as her Scouter went off again. "No breaks for me today, I guess," Pearl said, "Huh…Capsule Corp. Haven't been there for a while." Pearl had the robot send her there and touched the glass dome waiting for her. She saw Vegeta glaring at Time Patrollers talking to Bulma in the Time Rift. Time Rift Vegeta grumbled, "They might have come here to see Bulma's inventions, but why do they have to be so damned noisy!? It seems some of them can use ki, but none of them are worth fighting." Vegeta then saw Pearl arrive and said, "Still, you're a marginal improvement on this rabble. A Majin?! There were others besides Buu…? Well, I guess this should help kill some time.

"Hey, come and train with me if you have a minute," Vegeta demanded. "I can manage that, Vegeta-sama," Pearl told the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta was surprised at Pearl's use of the appropriate honorific, but quickly said, "You don't need to worry. I'll go easy on you this time. You're not ready to face me at full power just yet! Consider this a little warm up. But don't let that stop you from going all out!" "Understood!" Pearl said. "Then get ready," Vegeta said as he took his fighting stance. Pearl assumed her own stance and before she knew it, Vegeta was at her. Pearl barely dodged his punch, and he caught her counterattack easily. "Come on then!" Vegeta yelled as Pearl just blocked his knee from striking her stomach. Pearl blasted him back with a ki ball and sent a Destructo-Disc his way. Vegeta easily dodged the attack and hit Pearl with Galick Gun in response.

Pearl quickly got up after taking the hit and answered with a volley of ki balls right into Vegeta's face before landing a hard uppercut to his chin then an axe kick to his head. Vegeta jumped back from Pearl and smiled, "You're pretty good, for a Majin." Pearl flew at him and for the next five minutes the two of them blocked and parried each other's blows, neither of them landing a hit. At last Vegeta kicked Pearl back then flew behind her and blasted her with Finish Breaker. "Alright then, I'd say that's enough of that," Vegeta said. "I never imagined you'd last this long… I guess I underestimated you Majin. That was fun," Vegeta said, then laughed in his proud way, "I'll have to keep an eye on you. We should do this again soon. Until then, keep up with the training!" "Understood, Vegeta-sama," Pearl said as she stood up. Seeing there was nothing else for her to do, Pearl left the Time Rift, only to see she was being called back to Hercule's House again. She saw Hercule and went up to him. "Good job on that last mission, here's your reward, with a little extra," Hercule said as he gave her 16000 Zeni. "Alright then, now, you need to go on ten quests, then you'll prove you're worthy of being my bodyguard. Think you can handle it?" Time Rift Hercule asked. "Sure thing," Pearl said.

Seeing that that was all, Pearl left Hercule's House again, and her Scouter went off again, telling her she was needed back at Guru's House. Pearl asked the robot to send her back there, and touched the glass dome to Guru's House again. She went to Nail and asked, "What's going on?" Time Rift Nail answered, "One of Frieza's Saiyan underlings is searching for the Dragon Balls. They seem to be burying something odd in the ground and 'growing' these freakish soldiers. And, since it's nighttime, visibility will be poor, so be extra careful. Are you ready?" Nail asked. _WHAT!? NIGHT ON NAMEK!? These Time Rifts are SUPER screwed up!_ "Yes, Nail-san, I'm ready," Pearl answered, and they flew off, until they reached the night side of Namek, in a more mountainous region. That's when Pearl saw who was waiting for them. "Raditz!?" Pearl yelled in surprise as the Saiyan smiled cruelly, and said, "This planet will be conquered by the Saiyans, the greatest fighters in the Universe!" as six Saibamen popped out of the ground around him. Pearl checked their Power Levels on her Scouter, and got yet another surprise, Raditz's Power Level was a whopping 40000000, and each Saibaman had a Power Level of 37000!

"I'll handle the Saiyan," Pearl told Nail as she summoned up her power as did he. "I'll take on those… things!" Nail replied as he made them scatter with a Full Power Energy Wave. Pearl flew at the Time Rift Raditz and he blocked her kick, only for her to avoid his punch. Raditz blasted Pearl back with Double Sunday, and she answered with Light Grenade. Raditz shot ki balls at Pearl as she dodged them, then hit her with Saturday Crash, paralyzing her and allowing him to then blast her with Weekend. Pearl was sent crashing into a mountain, but avoided Raditz's follow-up attack. Pearl got angry then, and yelled out, "Futten!" Steam shot out of her as her skin turned yellow and the purple marks on her cheeks turned black. Pearl then attacked Raditz with even greater speed, allowing her to dominate the Saiyan. She kicked him to the ground and finished him with a Super Vanishing Ball. Pearl deactivated Futten and saw Nail kill one Saibaman with a large ki ball then kick another in its throat, as the last two Saibamen tried to attack from behind. Nail destroyed them with Mystic Flash and looked to Pearl. "That was amazing!" Time Rift Nail complimented. "No, you were! You took out all six of them by yourself!" Pearl told him as they collected the Dragon Balls. Once they were again safe, Nail and Pearl returned to Guru's House.

"We succeeded once again, thanks to you," Time Rift Nail said. "Anytime," Pearl responded. As soon as she returned to Conton City, she went down to the Shopping District and bought a gallon of water to drink, then her Scouter went off yet again, "Majin Buu's House." Pearl sighed before cracking her neck and running throughout Conton City, looking for anyone who had some food they could spare, catching fish and crabs where she could, picking mushrooms, and even spending 8000 of the Zeni Hercule gave her to buy more food. As soon as she gathered all the food she wanted, she found a robot and had it send her to Buu's House, touched the glass dome, and was in the Time Rift. She spotted Time Rift Majin Buu playing Hide-and-Seek with his three children and yelled, "Hello!" Sanma, Ichigo, and Niboshi all ran to greet her, "Hello! Did you bring more food?" "Sure did," Pearl said as she laid all the food she gathered out. "Here's presents for you!" the three little Majins said. Niboshi gave her a set of Chiaotzu's clothes, Sanma gave her an Energy Capsule, and Ichigo gave her a Power Capsule. "Thank you so much," Pearl said. "Thank you for the food!" the little Majins said and then dug in.

Majin Buu however looked curiously at Pearl. "Yes, Buu-san?" Pearl asked. "Hmmm… You have strange power inside you, right?" Majin Buu said.

 _He's talking about me,_ The Voice said, _He can help me make you stronger, for your mission._

"Yes, that's right," Pearl responded. "Buu know that power… Feels kinda familiar!" Majin Buu said, "It same power Buu had a looooooong time ago!" "Can I use it?" Pearl asked. "What?" Majin Buu said, "You want use that power?" Pearl nodded. "You want be like mini Buu?" Majin Buu said, "But mini Buu real ugly… But you help Buu make family, so Buu help you! Follow Buu!" Majin Buu said, then turned to Ichigo, Niboshi, and Sanma, "Be good while Papa helps our friend, okay?" "Yes Papa!" the three Mini-Majins said, and Majin Buu and Pearl flew off until they reached the Archipelago. When they arrived Majin Buu warned Pearl, "Buu help you, but you should know, if you're not good, your heart might disappear… Still, you try anyway?" Pearl stopped after hearing this. And she had to think hard about it. _Is it worth the risk…_

 _There is no risk…_ The Voice said, _I am a part of you. Without you I cannot exist. We can work together to protect everyone… Your enemies are strong…Only if you are stronger can you succeed…_

Pearl said, "I'm ready, Buu-san." "Okay!" Majin Buu said, and immediately attacked Pearl. Pearl took a quick punch to her stomach and then Buu pounded her into the ground. Pearl jumped up and blasted Buu back with Light Grenade, then Buu blew her away, literally, sending her crashing into a Mountain. Pearl landed on all fours and spat out blood. "You're gonna die soon," Buu darkly said as he walked over to her.

 _USE MY POWER!_ The Voice said as energy flowed into Pearl, and she immediately launched a furious counterattack, slamming her fists and kicks into Majin Buu. "Ow ow ow ow! You're good!" Majin Buu said as he tried a Candy Beam. Pearl avoided it only for Majin Buu to lift up his hand and slam it into Pearl like a flyswatter. Pearl was surprised at the strength of the attack, and the Voice furiously said, _Give me control! I can save us!_

Pearl reluctantly replied, _Okay._

Pearl jumped away from Majin Buu, and steam shot out of her arms as she felt her body changing, becoming smaller, and more masculine as everything that made her…herself was expunged…purified. When the steam cleared Pearl saw her reflection in the waters of the Archipelago, she looked almost exactly like Kid Buu, except for keeping her dark grey skin. _Now then, let's win…_ The Voice said.

 _Yes,_ Pearl agreed. "Yay! You're a lot stronger now! Fight Buu!" Majin Buu yelled. The Purified Pearl flew straight at Majin Buu and kicked him right in his face before jumping back and slamming a Vanishing Ball into him. Majin Buu tried to blast ki balls at Purified Pearl, but she easily manipulated her body to avoid all the attacks then charged up her power and slammed into him with Pearl Flash. "Amazing!" Majin Buu said as he jumped up, "You're fun!" Buu then blasted steam out of his arms and head, and the steam reformed into six Mini-Buu's! Purified Pearl smiled wide as she summoned a Teleporting Vanishing Ball and destroyed one Mini-Buu instantly with it. She quickly turned around and kicked another away before slamming into it with Pearl Flash. She turned around and saw another one coming, and hit it with Super Vanishing Ball, destroying it. She looked at the one she kicked away, and teleported her leg to kick it seven more times before destroying it with Vanishing Ball. The last three Mini-Buu's reformed into Majin Buu and he blasted a Kamehameha at Pearl.

Purified Pearl stretched her stomach to the side to avoid it and stuck her tongue out at Buu before summoning another Teleporting Vanishing Ball and slamming it into Time Rift Buu's face, then summoning another Super Vanishing Ball and hitting him with it. _That's enough!_ Pearl declared, and turned back into her original form. A badly battered Buu flew up to Pearl and smiled, "That was fun! We've both gotten stronger because of this!" "Let's head back to your home, so you can eat lots of good food, and rest," Pearl suggested. "Okay," Buu said, and they flew back to his house to see his kids were already napping in the field around his house, leaving plenty of food for Buu. Majin Buu ate his fill, and then joined Ichigo, Niboshi, and Sanma in their nap. _This is getting out of hand… I'm not letting you take over me again unless it's completely necessary!_ Pearl told The Voice. The Voice didn't respond, and Pearl chose to just leave it at that as she left the Time Rift.

Pearl checked her Scouter and sighed in relief that there was no more work with Time Rifts she needed to do. "What a day," she said as she walked back to her apartment. "There you are!" Buudikka immediately said when she saw her, "You're just in time for lunch!" At the mention of food, Pearl's stomach grumbled loudly for everyone to hear. That's when the smell hit her, "Is that…Papa's Spicy Beef Stew?" "Oh yes!" Silver immediately yelled, "I helped! It's extra spicy!" "Huh…" Kenshiro said, he was playing Street Fighter with Jade and Amber, and winning with Sagat against their M. Bison and Akuma respectively, "Mom loves spicy stuff… Do you mind if she comes over, Glutto-san?" Glutto smiled and said, "Sure, bring whoever you like! Any friend of Pearl's is invited!" "I'll go get her," Pearl said as she searched for Shurayuki with her ki sense. Pearl found her and used Instant Transmission to appear in the middle of Shurayuki's apartment.

The smell hit her instantly, the apartment smelled very much of sex…and tea. Beate and Rachel were in green and black bathrobes respectively, and laying down on Shurayuki's couch, looking like they had just gone through a week of training with no breaks whatsoever. "Hey," Rachel managed at least. "Hello, Pearl," Shurayuki said, she was in a white bathrobe and carrying two cups of steaming hot tea. "Here you go girls," Shurayuki said as Beate and Rachel sat up to take their cups. "Thank you, Yuki-sama…" Rachel moaned. Shurayuki gave them both a peck on the lips and sat down between them. "So then, to what do we owe the honor?" Shurayuki asked Pearl. "Well, Papa made his famous Spicy Beef Stew for lunch, and Kenny said that you liked spicy food, so he asked if you could come. Papa says that all my friends can come, so I guess there's plenty for everyone," Pearl explained as Beate and Rachel sipped their tea. Shurayuki licked her lips and asked Beate and Rachel, "Well girls, feels like having Spicy Beef Stew for lunch?" "Oh yeah," Beate said as she finished her cup and jumped up and out of her bathrobe, "We just gotta get cleaned up." Shurayuki patted Rachel's head before getting up and saying, "Tell your Papa that we'll be there in…half an hour." "Sure," Pearl said as she Instant Transmitted back to her apartment.

"Shurayuki, Beate, and Rachel are going to be here in half an hour," Pearl announced as soon as she arrived. She then took off her armbands and boots and rubbed her wrists and ankles. "We can wait for a little while," Buudikka said, "While we wait, Pearl, why don't you tell us about your adventures?" Pearl fixed herself a glass of lemonade from the fridge before sitting down and telling her family all about her adventures at the Time Patroller Academy, training with Soon and Shurayuki, and especially helping to protect Time itself from Mira and Towa. Everyone listened closely, while Kenshiro and Barit sat back and blushed a little when Pearl talked about how strong they were, and how much they helped her get stronger.

Shurayuki, Beate, and Rachel arrived just as Pearl finished telling her family about how she easily destroyed the Ginyu Force. Shurayuki had her hair down and was wearing her qipao, while Beate wore regular jeans and tennis shoes with a green shirt, and Rachel wore Chi-Chi's Outfit. "Wow, Nee-san, you're awesome!" Silver declared when Pearl was done. "No, I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for everyone's help training me," a blushing Pearl replied. "Don't sell yourself short," Glutto said, "You're the one who did all those amazing things. The Supreme Kai of Time chose you for a reason, and it looks like she made the right choice to me. Now, everyone's here, let's eat!" Everyone dug into Glutto's Spicy Beef Stew, to various results.

"HOOOOOTTT!" Barit yelled as his yellow skin started turning red, but kept on eating.

"Sooo gooooooddd…" Shurayuki said as tears ran down her eyes and snot out her nose.

Kenshiro was sweating heavily and didn't say anything, though Pearl was sure he wouldn't have a second helping.

"My mouth is on fire! I need milk!" Beate yelled, and Amber gave her a gallon of milk from the fridge, the Saiyan chugged half of it down before continuing eating the Stew.

Rachel had a big smile on her face as she quietly ate, while Pearl and her family enjoyed the Stew without saying much, except asking for a drink here or if someone could pass the salt or pepper. All of Pearl's family had three bowls each, Barit, Kenshiro, and Beate were satisfied with one, while both Shurayuki and Rachel had another bowl of Stew. Once it was done there was still a third of the pot left that was put in the fridge for later. "Oh, that is some good stew," Shurayuki said, fanning herself and sipping some milk. "Definitely," Rachel agreed. "How can you stand that spiciness!? I thought my tongue was going to fall out!" Barit asked. Rachel smirked and said, "You forget, I'm a dhampir. Regular food is only about…half as flavorful for me, unless it's a rare steak or something equally bloody." "Shit," Barit said, "That's…cheating!" "Not really, I can barely taste a lot of stuff, it kind of sucks," Rachel replied.

Buudikka sighed and Pearl saw her Mama was dressed in her green and black Buu-gi as she stood up and said, "Pearl, I think we should work off lunch, with a little spar. What do you think?" "Huh?!" Pearl managed, her, sparring against her Mama?! Kenshiro put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I think you can handle it. You're a lot stronger than you think you are." "Just…let me get my gloves and shoes on," Pearl said as she went to hers and Kenshiro's room to get her black Buu-gi gloves and purple and black shoes. Pearl put on her Scouter and stepped out of her room, without her weighted clothes she felt a lot stronger. Everyone headed to the Time Machine Station, the whole time Pearl wondered what techniques she should use, thinking back on all the times she watched her Mama fight. Buudikka was experienced, and powerful. Pearl was sure her Mama was at her strongest now, since she had been training for the last year to prepare for the Tenkaichi Budokai, and take back her Title as World Champion.

Mama preferred techniques inherent to Majins as a point of pride, her only real point of pride when it came to fighting, but she would use any technique that could help her if she was in a bind. Pearl however had a lot more techniques to choose from, and decided what she would need to win. "What are you thinking, Sis?" Jade asked as they reached the Time Machine Station. Pearl smiled and cracked her neck while Buudikka rolled her shoulders, "I think I might win this." "Huh!?" Jasper, Amber, Jade, and Silver all said at that as Pearl and Buudikka went up to the robot at the Time Machine Station. "Send us to the Wasteland," Buudikka requested. "Enjoy your match," the robot said, and in a flash of light, Pearl and Buudikka were at the Wasteland. Mother and Daughter assumed their stances and got ready to give it their all. "BEGIN!"

Pearl immediately used Instant Transmission and punched Buudikka hard in her solar plexus before kicking her back. Buudikka was surprised, but quickly smiled as she avoided Pearl's follow up kick. Buudikka blasted a giant ki ball at Pearl and Pearl blocked it, but it gave Buudikka time to get to Pearl and go for a kick. Pearl blocked the kick and went for a counter punch, but Buudikka caught it, then tried her own only for Pearl to catch her punch as well. The two Majins auras glowed bright pink all around them as they struggled against each other. Pearl was genuinely surprised as she continued to struggle, while Buudikka had a proud smile on her face, before she blasted Pearl away from her with an Ill Blast from her mouth. Pearl was blinded for a minute, and that gave Buudikka time to fly over and land a volley of punches from afar before kicking Pearl back. Buudikka tried for a Majin Kamehamaha, but Pearl managed to dodge this attack and answered with a Galick Gun that Buudikka barely dodged.

Pearl stretched out her arm, Buudikka made as if to block, she didn't expect Pearl to instead grab her arm and pull her into an uppercut to the face, and then follow up with a powerful round kick to her side. Buudikka fought the pain and grabbed Pearl's leg. Before Pearl could dodge, Buudikka blasted her point blank with a Vanishing Ball. Buudikka lifted Pearl up by her leg and slammed her into the ground, but Pearl wasn't beaten yet as she blasted Buudikka in her face with a volley of ki balls to make her let go, and then summoned ki to her hands. "Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee-HAAAAAAA!" Pearl unleashed a Super Kamehamaha Wave that sent Buudikka flying back, and bouncing all the way to the other side of the Wasteland. Buudikka slowly stood up and both Pearl and her Mama looked at each other, breathing hard from the fight already. Both of them screamed as hard as they could as they summoned up as much ki as their bodies could handle, then flew straight at each other. When they met in the middle of the Wasteland, the ground around them was reduced to a crater from the power of their first punch.

Pearl and Buudikka rained down blows on each other, neither one giving up no matter how many times they were punched or kicked by the other. Buudikka tried the Ill Flash again, only for Pearl to jump over her to avoid it. Pearl realized that she was running out of time, and thought about what she would do, she considered surrendering to her Pure Majin form again, but decided a spar wasn't worth it. "Futten!" Pearl yelled as her skin turned yellow and the purple marks on her face turned black. "Such power!" Buudikka yelled in shock as Pearl went at her. Buudikka barely blocked Pearl's first ten strikes, but the next thirty landed hard on her stomach, making her cough up blood. Ki surrounded Buudikka as she blew up all around, reduced to a few blobs of flesh. _Ill Bomber… and if I know Mama… She should appear behind me, right… about… NOW!_ Buudikka reformed behind Pearl, only for Pearl to shove her right hand behind her and yell, "Mystic Flash!" Nail's Ultimate Technique blasted out, taking Buudikka completely by surprise, and knocking her out for good, just as there were three seconds left on the clock. Pearl deactivated Futten form, and in a flash of light they were returned to Conton City.

Buudikka wrapped Pearl in a hug before she knew what was happening and yelled, "I'm so proud of you! My little girl has turned into such a mighty warrior! What more could I ask for!?" Pearl hugged her back and said, "You told me I could get stronger if I joined the Time Patrol. You were right." "My two oldest are surpassing me, my dojo's future is secure," Buudikka proudly said as she let Pearl go. "Huh? Jasper, you beat Mama!?" Pearl said. Jasper stuck his muscular chest out proudly and said, "I sure did. I trained for a whole month to get ready, and it paid off." "Wow…" Pearl said as they headed back to the apartment. Pearl was feeling confident now, she could take on anything Mira and Towa could throw at her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The War of Namek, and a Dhampir's Tragedy**

After breakfast with Ryo, and returning to their own Conton City, Pearl checked her purple gi to make sure she was ready, tying her belt tightly and stretching out a little. "Alright then," she said, "I guess Ryo's a pretty good guy after all." "I guess," Kenshiro said, "Still don't know about him sleeping with the Boss though." "Can't be helped," Barit said. "Well, I'm going to the Time Nest, I think I can take on just about anyone right now," Pearl said. She gave Kenshiro a peck on his cheek and ran to the Time Nest. Once she arrived she saw the Elder Kai, who led her into the Time Vault. The Supreme Kai of Time looked perkier than normal as she said, "Okay, it's time to go to work!" "There has been another change in history," Elder Kai said, "Frieza, the Galactic Emperor… of all people Towa is lending him her aid. With Turles and Slug still around… we're in a real stew, aren't we?"

"Plus Trunks is still searching long and hard for Mira," the Supreme Kai of Time added, "They may not have a lot of style, but Trunks and Soon sure can get the job done." She then got a serious look on her face as she told Pearl, "With those two away for the time being, Mira will have his sights set on you." Pearl swallowed a little, even with the Pure Majin form, she wasn't sure if she could take on Mira himself…yet. "But you have to stay focused!" Elder Kai then said, "Frieza is a dangerous opponent! An unbelievably dangerous opponent!" Pearl nodded and said, "I know, but I think I might be able to do this." "Listen to me," Elder Kai told her, "You're still new to this. Don't do anything rash out there, and come home safe!" "I will, Elder Kai-sama," Pearl said. The Supreme Kai of Time giggled and told Elder Kai, "If you're worried, you should just say so." "Oh be quiet!" Elder Ki yelled at her, then returned his attention to Pearl, "Well, good luck out there!" "Thank you," Pearl said as she took the Scroll and in a flash of light was gone.

 _AGE: 762_

Nail, the strongest of all the Namekians, born of one of the strongest lines of warriors Namek had ever known, stood in front of Frieza, the tyrant who had slaughtered his brethren. Suddenly, Frieza's red eyes glowed, and an evil purple aura blasted around him, making Nail move back a step. The warrior knew he didn't stand a chance against such evil, but he nonetheless was determined to do his duty, and give the Earthlings time to summon Porunga. Then, a bright light appeared in front of him, and a strange dark grey creature stepped out of the light. Pearl gave the Real Nail a nod and said, "You won't face him alone, Nail-san." Frieza however laughed at the newcomer, "I'm really surprised anyone is actually foolish enough to challenge me. You are utterly uneducated as to your place in the Universe. Soon you will be more than happy to teach me how to use the Dragon Balls." Nail and Pearl stood their ground as Elder Kai spoke to Pearl through her scouter.

"Frieza hasn't realized it quite yet, but Nail is just stalling for time! Dende is on his way to tell Gohan the password for the Namekian Dragon Balls. But he won't even last a second against a powered-up Frieza! So help Nail in buying time for Dende! And do be careful," Elder Kai said. Frieza launched forward and kicked Nail hard in his stomach, driving the wind from his lungs. Pearl quickly kicked Frieza away and blasted him with several ki balls. Pearl charged at Frieza and punched him in his face before kicking him back again. _I just have to buy time… I can't save Nail-san… I have… to let Frieza win…_ Frieza crashed into Pearl head first, and she was sent tumbling to the ground. Nail quickly unleashed his full power and blasted Frieza with a Full Powered Energy Wave, but Frieza was unharmed from the attack. Nail angrily charged at Frieza, throwing punches and kicks as hard as he could, but Frieza didn't even bother to block his attacks.

Frieza grabbed one of Nail's hands, and tore it right off, to his shock, and then slapped him in his face with his own arm before kicking his knee hard enough to break it. Frieza whacked him back with his tail, and Pearl flew back into the fray with a Galick Gun that sent Frieza into the ocean. Pearl helped up Nail and healed his injured knee with Majin Magic as best she could. "Thank you, are you, an ally of the Earthlings?" "Yes, I am," Pearl told Nail as he used Namekian Regeneration to replace his severed arm. "Let's go!" he yelled as Nail and Pearl flew at Frieza again. Frieza dodged or blocked all their strikes, and with each hit that didn't go through Pearl's guilt grew. She had to hold back, she couldn't kill Frieza, it would alter the Timeline too much. Frieza disappeared and reappeared behind them and swiped them into a mountain with his right hand, and then blasted Pearl with three Death Beams. "Momentarily, you'll wish you had started talking sooner," Frieza said as he pummeled Nail, driving him deeper and deeper into the mountain.

Nail crashed through the other side and was sent face first into the ground below. Frieza walked up to him from behind and said, "This will be your final warning! Now be sensible and tell me how to use the Dragon Balls!" Nail looked back at Frieza and focused every ounce of ki power he had left into his Mystic Flash as an answer. But alas, it was useless, Frieza stood there unharmed as he then jumped up and slammed his feet into Nail's back, stomping on him like a rug before kicking him over. "Do you really want to die?" Frieza asked. Pearl had no choice but to hide and not interfere, she knew that she had bought the time needed. "Forgive me, Nail-san," Pearl said as a tear ran down her face. Nail weakly laughed in Frieza's face, "E-even if… I did tell you… It's still too late…" "What!?" Frieza yelled as he grabbed Nail's throat. Nail smiled at his killer's frustration, "S-soon… Dende… Dende will reunite… with the E-Earthlings… H-He'll tell them the password you want to obtain so badly. "WH-Whaat!? Y-You woooorms! This was nothing but a diversion!?" a royally pissed off Frieza yelled as he tossed Nail down. Frieza then flew off screaming at the top of his lungs, "DAAAAAAAMMMMNNNN YYYOOOOOUUUUU!"

Pearl saw Frieza was gone and quickly went to Nail, putting his head on her lap. She stretched out her arm and cupped some water into her hand and gave it to Nail to drink. "Nail-san… I… I can't heal you. But… I promise, your sacrifice wasn't in vain. Just…hold on, there is another Namekian Warrior coming, you can help him…make Frieza pay, for everything," Pearl told the dying warrior. "Thank…you…" Nail said as Elder Kai spoke to Pearl. "All right! You've tied up that end nicely! Now to find Turles and Slug…" "H-Hold on a minute!" The Supreme Kai of Time exclaimed, "Turles and Slug… are right by the Dragon Balls!" Elder Kai practically screamed, "WH-What did you say!? They've already gone off to steal them!? Y-You'll never make it in time! Wh-What can we do now!?" "I've gotta go now, Nail-san. Thank you, for all you've done," Pearl said as she gently laid Nail's head on the ground and flew off in the direction she sensed Turles and Slugs' ki. "We can't do anything! Just come back for now!" The Supreme Kai of Time ordered. "Understood!" Pearl said and pulled out her Scroll.

"TH-There's no time for dawdling! This is an emergency!" Elder Kai yelled. "Exactly!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled back, "So just keep quiet and let me think!" Pearl quickly activated the Scroll and was sent back to the Time Vault. "Welcome back!" The Supreme Kai of Time greeted. "Th-There's little enough time as it is! Why would you call our agent back here!?" Elder Kai asked. The Supreme Kai of Time just smirked and handed Pearl a Scroll, "Okay, here you go! Now off to work again." "H-Huuuuh!?" Pearl and Elder Kai both said as Pearl took the Scroll. "Use your heads people!" the Supreme Kai of Time said, "It's simple! All we need to do is go back in time a little bit more, right?" "Oh… that was even a possibility?! Feels like cheating to me…" Elder Kai said. "I'm not to sure myself," Pearl admitted. "Stop being silly, gramps," the Supreme Kai of Time told the Elder Kai, "You know defending history is our solemn duty. We'll do whatever we have to do!" Pearl thought about Nail and said, "R-RIGHT!"

The Supreme Kai of Time turned back to Pearl and said, "So, anyway, good luck out there! We'll be waiting for you here!" "Right," Pearl said, and in a flash of light she returned to Namek.

 _AGE: 762_

Gohan stood over an unconscious Krillin protectively, wondering who could have hurt him. But then he saw a face he didn't expect, the enemy…looked just like his Dad! "How I've longed for this moment," the Goku Lookalike said, "In but a very short time, the Dragon Balls will grant me eternal life. If I eat enough fruit from the Tree of Might, even Frieza and Mira with all their power won't be able to stop me. I will utterly destroy Kakarot, and the entire universe will kneel before me!" That was when a large muscular Namekian with a scarred face flew beside the Goku Lookalike and said, "The Dragon Balls belong to me, Turles." The Goku Lookalike, Turles, crossed his arms and said to the Namekian, "Our goals are the same, then." The Namekian continued, "The Universe is mine to rule… And there's no place for you in it." That was when a flash of light appeared beside young Gohan, and out stepped a dark grey skinned stranger.

Slug looked at Pearl and said, "You again? This is starting to annoy me!" Turles turned to Slug and said, "How would you feel about a temporary truce?" "So, first things first is it?" Slug replied, "Heh… I'll agree to that." Slug returned his attention to Pearl, who cracked her knuckles and neck as he said, "We'll make you regret interfering with our business!" Pearl however confidently smiled and said, "Then bring it on!" Turles and Slug smiled sinisterly as they pulled out Fruit of the Tree of Might and ate them. Their power skyrocketed, but Pearl was undaunted, it was payback time! Pearl Instant Transmissioned in front of the two and landed punches as fast as she could throw them before blasting back Turles and Slug with a Super Kamehameha Wave. An amazed Gohan flew next to Pearl and said, "You… You look pretty strange… Are you here to help us out?" Gohan asked. Pearl looked at Gohan and patted his head, "Of course I am." Slug tried to grab Pearl, but she quickly avoided his attack and hit him with Galick Gun, while Turles tried a Kill Driver attack.

Pearl pulled Gohan with her through the fiery ring before it exploded and Gohan blasted Turles with Masenko, before Pearl unleashed a volley of ki balls into Turles. Slug saw his chance and hit her with Darkness Twin Star, then laughed, "This is Fruit from the Tree of Might infused with the power of the Demon Realm! My energy keeps expanding! Now I'm completely invincible!" Pearl Instant Transmitted behind Slug and let him have it with Mystic Flash, sending the Namekian crashing into Turles. "I don't think so," Pearl said as Gohan unleashed his power with a Full Power Energy Blast Volley. Turles stood up and glared at Gohan, "You think you can beat me? Your power next to mine is like an anthill next to a mountain!" Turles kicked Gohan back, and Pearl quickly caught the half-Saiyan. "This is too dangerous for you," Pearl said.

Gohan glared back at Turles and said, "We won't lose to you! You hear me? You'll never have the Dragon Balls!" Gohan's anger gave him power, and to everyone's surprise he charged at Turles, landing dozens of punches before kicking him back. Pearl seized her chance and charged up Galick Gun, and blasted Slug right in his face with it. Turles landed a hard uppercut into Gohan's stomach then tossed him aside like trash next to Krillin. Krillin woke up and said, "Gohan." "Krillin-san! Are you okay?" Gohan asked as he helped him up. "Yeah, somehow," Krillin answered. "This fight is too dangerous. They need to leave the area immediately," Elder Kai informed Pearl. "Krillin-san, Gohan-chan, leave these two to me, just get the Namekian Dragon Balls out of here!" Pearl told them. "Huh…" Gohan couldn't believe what he heard, "Leave this to you? You want us to take the Dragon Balls? But…" Krillin put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and told him, "Gohan, we'll be in the way if we stick around. Sometimes you need to trust in others, you know?"

Gohan turned back to Pearl, she gave the young half-Saiyan a confident smile and a thumbs-up. Gohan nodded, "I understand. Thank you!" "I don't know who you are," Krillin said, "But I owe you a lot!" Gohan and Krillin grabbed the Dragon Balls and quickly flew off. "Now then," Pearl said, turning back to Slug and Turles, "Where were we?" Pearl Instant Transmissioned in front fo Slug first and landed a flurry of punches and kicks to his stomach before grabbing him from behind and pounding on his head four times, then stretching back and slamming her knees into his back. Pearl blocked Turles' Sudden Storm attack and flew to him, landing a hard knee into his groin before slamming her elbow into the back of his head and finishing with a Super Kamehameha Wave. Turles and Slug got back up slowly, then suddenly got strange looks on their faces. "Wh-What's happening? I feel a surge of pure, dark energy!" Slug said as he grabbed his head. Turles grabbed his own stomach and said, "This is Towa's doing! She must have tainted the Fruit somehow!"

With painful screams, Turles and Slug's power exploded to new heights. Pearl then saw Towa standing on a nearby mountain with Mira. Towa laughed haughtily and said, "It looks like my experiment was a success." Turles and Slug flew at Pearl with the kind of speed she didn't expect, the Majin girl was forced on the defensive, dodging and blocking their punches and kicks with all the skill she had acquired from intense training. With a desperate yell Pearl blasted ki all around her, knocking them away, and then unleashed a furious storm of ki balls at them, but Turles and Slug managed to avoid them all. _I can't take them both on, not by myself! One of them, sure, but not both of them at the same time… not like this…_ "A-Are they…?!" Elder Kai couldn't finish. "That woman is Towa!" the Supreme Kai of Time confirmed, "And the one beside her is Mira! They're the ones behind all of this!" Turles and Slug renewed their assault on Pearl, and she flew as fast as she could to avoid them and their attacks.

Towa proudly boasted, "Shaving off life to unleash a new level of power. It's a new spell I was testing. And those two were my willing test subjects. How long can anyone stand against such might?" Pearl hit Turles with a Galick Gun, only for Slug to grab her and punch her in the stomach three times in a row before backhanding her into the ground. Pearl jumped up to avoid Turles' Kill Driver and barely blocked Slug's Darkness Twin Star attack. Slug laughed and said, "This feels… absolutely incredible!" "This is different from before…" Turles said, "There's more, far more power flowing into me! You'll be sorry Towa, sorry for giving me so much power!" That was when Pearl heard Trunks through her scouter, "I'm here to help!" "You'll have to get through me first," Mira said as he got in front of Trunks. "Mira!" Trunks said, "Blast it!" Pearl then sensed another ki signature and recognized it right away, "Soon-sensei!"

"I'm going to stop Turles and Slug! You take care of Mira, Soon!" Trunks said. "With pleasure," Soon replied as he and Mira clashed. Trunks flew up next to Pearl, "Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm joining in!" Trunks declared. "I got Slug, can you handle Turles?" Pearl asked. Trunks drew his sword and answered, "Sure." Trunks and Pearl charged at their chosen opponents. Pearl and Slug blocked and threw punches and kicks with all the speed they possessed, but Pearl was just slightly fast enough to kick Slug's broad jaw and then unleash a furious medley of punches on him. Turles avoided Trunks's sword, but not his kicks as the Future Half-Saiyan knocked him back and hit him with a large ki ball. Pearl sensed as Slug flew behind her for a sneak attack, and she responded with Mystic Flash. Trunks grabbed Turles and tossed him up into the air and blasted him with Heat Dome Attack. "Keep it up!" Trunks told Pearl as Turles and Slug flew in front of them, glaring daggers at them both.

The two villains focused what was left of their unnatural power into two powerful ki blasts. Pearl and Trunks did the same. The four beams met in the middle as Trunks and Pearl focused with all their might. "HAAAAAAAH!" Trunks and Pearl's beams blasted through Turles and Slug's attacks. Turles and Slug could only stare in shock as they were obliterated by the combined might of Trunks and Pearl. Elder Kai complimented the two Time Patrollers, "That was a spectacular display of power… but I don't think they're finished yet. "Okay, I'm heading back to Mira's location!" Trunks replied. "Good. Thank you!" the Supreme Kai of Time said then told Pearl, "You should go find Gohan and the others. The fight with Frieza is going to start soon."

The sky then turned black and Pearl searched for Gohan's ki. "The sky went dark. That means they used the Dragon Balls just as happened in the past," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "Well then," Elder Kai pointed out, "Frieza won't hold back much longer. Watch yourself out there!" "Got it," Pearl said as she Instant Transmitted to Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, and Piccolo's location. Frieza had already transformed into his Final Form, and Krillin turned to Vegeta, "I-Is that Frieza's true form?! H-He's not as big as I thought he'd be… I figured he'd be more like you! Right?" Piccolo responded, "It's a good lesson on not judging a book by its cover. He's been going easy on us so far… D-Damn it… All that work to gather the Dragon Balls and make those wishes…" Frieza charged at them and kicked Piccolo back then punched Gohan in the stomach and tossed him into Krillin before punching Vegeta back and continuing his assault. "I'm sorry," Piccolo said, "But I'm not strong enough to save you all from this." Pearl stepped forward and blasted Frieza away from Vegeta, "That's what I'm here for." She then Instant Transmitted behind Frieza and hit him with Mystic Flash, yelling, "This is for Nail-san!" Frieza blasted Pearl with Death Beams and then charged at her.

Pearl blocked all of Frieza's attacks, but just barely before Frieza kicked her away. Vegeta flew back into the fray, only for Frieza to wrap his tail around him and start pounding on his stomach, "I made you a promise, remember? I said I'd make you wish for death." Pearl kicked Frieza off of Vegeta before the Saiyan Prince really was killed, and Vegeta dropped to the ground. "Goku should arrive before much longer! Do your best to hang in there until then!" Elder Kai told Pearl. Pearl saw Frieza coming and blasted him with a Super Kamehameha Wave, stopping him in his tracks and allowing her to kick him in his face. That was when Goku finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late. I'll take care of the rest," Goku said. "Kakarot…" Vegeta said. Goku went to the dying Vegeta and Vegeta said, "Listen… Frieza destroyed our home… the home of the Saiyans, Planet Vegeta… P-Please… Please defeat… Frieza… Avenge our race! P…lease…" Vegeta finally died, and Goku buried him where he lay as respectfully as he could.

Frieza and Goku then glared at each other, and flew straight at each other, Pearl had to shield her eyes from the intensity of the explosion when they connected. Goku punched Frieza's face, only to take a kick to the stomach in return. Frieza tried to strangle Goku, only for Goku to bite his tail and make him let go before taking a Kamehameha Wave to his chest followed up with three furious kicks to his stomach. Frieza however wasn't deterred and quickly recovered with a Death Wave that knocked Goku back before slamming his elbow to his solar plexus, then kicking him away. Goku jumped up and went Kaioken Times Twenty. Goku and Frieza landed blow after blow on each other, but Frieza was still much more powerful than he, and soon sent Goku flying into a mountain. Pearl blasted Frieza back with her own Super Kamehameha Wave. Goku deactivated Kaioken and gasped, "Frieza…" he then turned to Pearl and said, "Can I ask you something? I'd like to ask… if you'd give me a little bit of time… I don't know if it'll work… But there's something I have to try…" "I'll buy you all the time you need," Pearl said.

"Oh… It's a Spirit Bomb! That's sure to take care of Frieza!" Elder Kai excitedly said. Pearl flew to Frieza and started exchanging blows with him, buying Goku time. "I thought things were hanging by a thread, but that Goku sure knows when to save the day just in time," Elder Kai said. The Supreme Kai of Time agreed, "The North Kai sure comes up with some humdingers, even if he can't use them himself!" Pearl ignored them as she focused on blocking Frieza's attacks and throwing the few she could find an opening for. No one who wasn't on their level would ever have been able to see the speed of the punches and kicks, and Pearl's arms and legs were quickly growing numb when she finally sensed the Spirit Bomb was ready. Pearl saw her chance and kicked Frieza straight up into the air, and Goku unleashed the full might of the Super Spirit Bomb on Frieza, sending him rocketing off into the distance.

Goku collapsed to his knees in exhaustion, Gohan and Krillin helped him up as Pearl watched from a distance.

All seemed well, before a purple blast of ki tore through Piccolo. A frightened Krillin could only manage to say, "N-No way…" "Piccolo-san!" Gohan yelled as he went to help his mentor. Frieza stood before them, the evil aura glowing all around him, "Fine. I'll just kill you all!" Frieza gripped his hand and Krillin was sent flying up into the sky. "S-Stop it Frieza!" Goku yelled. "GOOKUUUUUU!" Krillin screamed as he exploded! Goku couldn't believe his eyes as his childhood friend was killed, and white hot rage coursed through him. "H…How dare you…You…are going to pay for this!" Goku yelled as golden energy gathered around his body. With a mighty roar golden energy exploded everywhere, and when the light dissipated, Goku stood in the middle of a massive crater, his hair glowing bright gold, and his eyes turquoise as he glared at Frieza. "That's enough Frieza! Now I'm MMAAAAADDD!" Goku screamed as he flew at Frieza and sent him flying with a hard left hook to the head. Frieza responded by blasting pink ki balls at him, but Goku was unharmed by his attack. Pearl flew beside Goku and healed herself with a Capsule as she prepared to fight as well.

"Oh!" Elder Kai said. "Good. History is flowing on its natural course. It won't be easy for Goku, though," the Supreme Kai of Time said. Goku blasted Frieza with a Kamehameha Wave and Gohan said, "D-Dad… What's going on!?" Goku looked at Gohan and said, "G-Gohan… Take Piccolo and Bulma and go back to Earth!" Gohan however was paralyzed in awe of the sight before him. "Get out of here while I still have some control over myself! Go now!" Goku yelled. That snapped Gohan out of it, and he picked up Piccolo. "Y-Yes… Thank you, Dad… I'll be waiting… I'll be waiting for you to come back…" Gohan said as he flew off with Piccolo. Goku returned his attention to Frieza and said, "I will never forgive you for what you have done." "W-Who are you…?" Frieza asked, fear making his voice tremble. "You should know by now," Goku responded, "I am a Saiyan, from Earth… And I came here to beat you. The anger you caused me… Has awakened the legendary warrior within my heart!" Goku's Super Saiyan aura blazed around him like a beacon of hope, "I am Goku! And I am a Super Saiyan!" Goku blasted Frieza with a Super Kamehameha Wave, and Pearl blasted Frieza with her own as well. "Damn it! DAAAMMMNNN IIITTTT!" Frieza screamed as he created a massive Death Ball, "Begone!"

Frieza launched the Death Ball, not at Pearl or Goku, but at Namek itself! Pearl could only watch as the planet began to die around her, the ocean was consumed as volcanoes erupted everywhere, mountains and islands crumbled, and she could only watch as it all unfolded. "That monster! THAT MONSTER!" Pearl screamed at the devastation all around her. Frieza was still alive and cursed, "Tch... I didn't use enough power." "I see," Goku said, "You were afraid of being caught in the explosion. You failed." That was when another warrior arrived, "Thinking of your safety at a time like this?" "Uh oh," Pearl said when she saw who it was. Cooler smirked and said, "You always were weak." Frieza was shocked at the sight of his older brother, "I-Is that you!?" Towa's aura glowed around Cooler as he got ready to fight. Cooler pointed at Goku, and an angry Frieza glared at Goku as well. Pearl knew who to focus on.

Cooler and Frieza both flew at Goku, but Pearl intercepted Cooler with a Galick Gun, stopping him long enough for her to kick him in his solar plexus, only for Cooler to smack her in the face with his tail then kick her back from him. "Heh… I'm nothing like my little brother," Cooler told Pearl. "You're Frieza's brother?" Goku asked before blocking Frieza's punch and kicking him back. "What's going on here?! He wasn't there just a minute ago!" Elder Kai said. The Supreme Kai of Time said, "It's just like Turles and Slug… Towa and Mira must have brought him from another Timeline!" Cooler turned back to Goku and said, "I will beat you into paste for dragging our honor through the mud, Saiyan ape!" Pearl blasted Frieza away from Goku with Super Kamehameha Wave as Cooler and Goku clashed. Cooler was formidable, but Goku was still strong enough to fend him off and land a hard combo of punches and kicks on him before grabbing him by his tail and tossing him aside.

Frieza and Cooler's auras glowed around them as Frieza's muscles expanded tremendously, while Cooler grew even taller as he assumed his Fifth Form, spikes growing out of his head and back and what looked like a mask growing over his face. "Behold, this is my Full Power!" Frieza yelled. "Let us begin!" Cooler yelled. "There's not much time. Let's hurry up and finish this!" Goku told Pearl. Pearl flew straight at Cooler and flew behind him to kick him in his back, but he quickly turned and hit her with a spinning back kick, then blasted her with Death Beams. _He's… so strong… I need to do it now!_ Pearl focused all her rage and looked for The Voice. _I thought you'd never call on me again…_

Steam shot all around her as she transformed into her Pure Majin Form. Purified Pearl beat its chest as it flew at Cooler and kicked him hard in his head before tossing a Vanishing Ball point blank in his face. Cooler tried blasting Death Beams, but Purified Pearl easily dodged them before punching him in his face three times, then sticking its tongue at him and laughing at Frieza's Older Brother. Cooler glared at Purified Pearl and flew at it, throwing punches and kicks and tail strikes as fast as he possibly could. Purified Pearl avoided all of his attacks easily before kicking him in his groin, then created a Teleporting Vanishing Ball in front of him. But rather than hit Cooler with the attack, Purified Pearl teleported in front of Frieza, and slammed it right into his face. Purified Pearl then summoned a Super Vanishing Ball and tossed it right at Cooler, he was immediately blown back by the power of the blast, and sent plummeting into the same lava filled crater Frieza created when he threw his Death Ball into Namek.

"No! This can't be!" Cooler screamed as he was consumed by lava. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pearl yelled as she returned to her normal form. The sky turned black, "W-What!?" Frieza yelled. "Th-That's!" Goku and Pearl saw Porunga in the distance and Goku realized, "I see…so King Kai used the Dragon Balls… Okay." Goku turned back to Pearl and said, "I really don't know much about you, but you really helped me out. Let me be the one to finish this though." "I understand, Goku-san. I'll be rooting for you!" Pearl replied as she pulled out her Scroll, and in a flash of light she disappeared. "Thank you," Goku said, as he got ready to finish Frieza.

 _AGE: 852_

Trunks and Mira exchanged blows, before Turles intervened. Mira was ready to take on both of them, but then he sensed as Pearl flew up to face him as well. "I see," Mira said, "So you couldn't seal the deal." Mira vanished and Trunks yelled at Soon, "Hurry after him!" "Right!" Soon yelled as he vanished as well. Pearl saw Trunks was injured, and helped him back to the Time Vault. When they arrived Elder Kai said, "Excellent work! Even surviving a fight with Frieza is enough of a feat on its own!" "You did well!" the Supreme Kai of Time praised Pearl, who rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Still," Elder Kai said, "I was shocked when Cooler showed up." "Right," the Supreme Kai of Time agreed, "To think Towa and Mira could gain such powerful allies…" Trunks reported, "While we were tied up, they must have recruited whoever was free." "Oh! Nice work from you as well," Elder Kai congratulated Trunks. "Huh? Where's Soon?" the Supreme Kai of Time asked.

"Gone after Mira," Trunks answered, then turned to Pearl, "Those two arrived from the future and brought disaster… Mira and Towa. There seems to be no limit to their power. You aren't ready to fight them yet. You might have to one day, though, so be prepared." "I understand," Pearl said, she was through with training for the day, she was exhausted. Elder Kai told Pearl, "Anyway, you've done enough for one day. We'll call you when we need your help again." Pearl left the Time Nest and the Supreme Kai of Time followed her, "Hold up." "Yes?" Pearl asked. "Sound the trumpets! You are no longer a mere apprentice Time Patroller, but may now consider yourself one of the Time Patroller Elite! I hereby award you your Flying License," the Supreme Kai of Time said as she handed Pearl a card. "Wow! Finally!" Pearl excitedly said. "Go ahead, and fly as much as you'd like now," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "You managed to defeat Frieza after all, you've earned this award. Excellent work indeed! I think you deserve three days off as well, what do you think?" "Thank you, Supreme Kai of Time-sama," Pearl said and bowed. "Go enjoy yourself, you've earned it," the Supreme Kai of Time said. Pearl happily flew to her apartment for the first time, went to her room, and dropped down on the bed, fast asleep.

 _Three Hours Later_

"PEARL!" "WHA!?" Pearl jumped out of bed and shot off a ki ball. Barit luckily deflected it into the door and said, "The Hell Pearl!?" "Sorry… I was just surprised is all," Pearl said, "What happened?" "Bage, someone really did a number on him, when he was found he was barely alive," Barit told her, then swallowed, "Whoever did it…ate…his right arm…and…they raped him!" "What?" Pearl couldn't wrap her head around that, Time Patrollers were vetted, anyone with a violent criminal history wasn't allowed in, so who did all that to Bage? "I'm not kidding, some robots collected evidence, whoever did it also killed several shinobi, what was left of them was scattered around him," Barit continued. "Where is he?" Pearl asked. "He's at the Hospital now, in one of the Healing Pods. The robots in charge say it will take at least two days for him to heal, physically. Mentally, they won't know until he wakes up," Barit told her. "Can you take me to him?" Pearl asked.

Barit nodded and together they went to the Hospital. The robot at the front desk directed them to the room he was in. Shurayuki and Rachel were looking at Bage as he floated in the Healing Pod, unconscious. Pearl looked inside the window of the Pod and saw that Bage's body was covered in scars that were being healed, and the stump of his right arm was wrapped up in bandages. "Who could have done something so awful?" Pearl asked. Bage wasn't the nicest guy, but he didn't deserve to be raped! And his arm… even the most advance Healing Pods couldn't heal what wasn't there, and even the most advanced prosthetics couldn't handle the more powerful uses of ki. It would be years before Bage would recover as a warrior, if he ever recovered.

Rachel looked at Bage angrily, as did Shurayuki. "I know who did this," Rachel said as she walked out of the room. "Who?" Barit asked. Rachel kept on walking out of the Hospital at a pace that had Barit, Shurayuki, and Pearl having to walk quickly to keep up. "My Father," Rachel said, like she was spitting out the most putrid filth imaginable. Pearl, Barit, and Shurayuki stopped walking at that, and Rachel at last turned to them, "Well, come on. I can show you what I know at my apartment." "Wait, should we call Kenny? And Beate?" Pearl asked. "Call him if you want, Beate should be at our apartment already," Rachel said. The four of them continued on in silence, Pearl had no idea what to think. She liked Rachel, she was a friend, even if they hadn't known each other long. And yet…to learn that her father wasn't just a vampire, but a psycho who would cripple and rape someone…

They reached Rachel's apartment to see Kenshiro and Beate were already there, both of them looking solemn. "We heard about Bage," Beate said. Rachel ignored them and headed to her room, and came out with a Capsule. "It was my Father who did it," Rachel told everyone in the living room, then activated the Capsule. The Capsule opened to reveal a massive pile of printed newspapers and copies of crime scene photos. Pearl picked one up, the headline read, 'Hellhound Slaughters Twelve.' "Hellhound?" Kenshiro asked as he picked up another one. "That's what the papers call him, that's all I know him as," Rachel told them, then sat down at hers and Beate's dining table. "Unless I missed something…this is his first crime in almost three years, that fits his modus operandi, his M.O. Whenever he attacks someone, he always eats their right arm, whether they live or die, no matter what, he always eats their right arm," Rachel told them. Shurayuki picked up some of the copies of crime scene photos and said, "I've heard of Hellhound, the Police Commissioner of Satan City actually hired me to try to track him down, seven years ago, but after a year with no leads she cancelled our contract and I had to give up."

"You couldn't catch him either!?" Kenshiro asked as he picked up another news printout. "I don't know how, but he can…control himself for as long as he needs to in order to escape detection. Most serial killers can't do that, their driven by compulsion and their impulse control goes to shit when their close to capture, but Hellhound…for him it only grows," Rachel said, "My only guess is that he learned to be satisfied with blood substitutes, like other, law abiding, vampires." "Huh?" Shurayuki said, "He's a vampire? And your Father!? You're a dhampir!?" "Is this really the time?!" Barit asked. "I…I didn't know…" Shurayuki muttered, "I had a threesome with a vampire and an alien…I need to slow down, my sex life is getting weird…" "Back to the matter at hand," Rachel said, "Yes, he is a vampire, and he is my Father." "How do you know?" Pearl asked.

Rachel grit her teeth, "My Mom…was a teacher, at least until she decided to go clubbing one night with some friends. Hellhound was just starting at the time, his victims were all singular, and he had only killed twelve at the time. He had satisfied his blood lust, and decided to get his rocks off with someone more willing. My Mom was it." Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out a small photo, showing her as a little girl, only five years old, with a woman with suntanned skin, brown eyes, and brunette hair. They both looked happy as they posed at the beach. It was obvious Rachel had inherited most of her physical features from the woman, aside from her blue skin, red hair, as well as the shape and color of her eyes. "The families of Hellhound…tracked down my Mom through Private Investigators, and they thought, my Mom knew where he was, that she was his accomplice. They hunted us down, no matter where Mom hid, no matter how many times she changed our names, they always found us.

"Eventually, they got tired of just hunting us," Rachel said. Tears were pouring from her eyes and Beate tried to hug her, but Rachel raised her hand. Rachel wiped her tears, and when she opened her eyes, they were filled with rage. "They killed her! When I was twelve years old, they broke into our house, and they shot her to death! They even drove a stake through her heart after she was already dead! Then they turned to me, they held me down, they beat me with wolfs bane, and shoved garlic down my throat and in my eyes, thinking that I had some kind of connection to Hellhound, that he would sense my pain and come to my rescue! If we do have some kind of connection, he didn't care. By the time they were done, I was already half-dead. My…vampire instincts took over. When they left me alone to think up a new plan… I had no choice… I was only twelve, I had no choice…they killed my Mom!"

Beate wrapped her in a hug, "Take deep breaths, babe. Shhhh… Just take it slow…" Rachel hugged her girlfriend back, and they sat like that for two minutes before Rachel calmed down enough to continue. "I had no choice…I had to drink my Mom's blood from her corpse. You can imagine the rest," Rachel said. Pearl remembered the Parallel Quest where Rachel, filled with Burter's blood, had slaughtered the Ginyu Force. Against a group of ordinary humans…Pearl could only imagine the carnage as Rachel, fueled with vengeful fury and blood wrath, avenged her Mom. "After that, the police finally came. They determined that I acted in self-defense, and since I was only twelve, they put me in a foster home, luckily the parents there were vampires, who lived off animal blood. Gordon and Ethel Impala…they taught me everything about how to live as a dhampir. If it wasn't for Hellhound…my Mom might still be alive. I tried to track him down myself, but the case went cold… That's when I came here. Mom…the last thing she told me was that she hoped I'd live a happy life, filled with people that loved me. I…tried to do that, but I guess I can't," Rachel said.

"I'll help you," Kenshiro said. "Kenny," Rachel said. "Don't try to talk me out of it. There's a monster loose, and he needs to be put down, before more innocent people suffer," Kenshiro said. "Right," Pearl agreed, "The Supreme Kai of Time gave me three days off, I'll do what I can to help you look for Hellhound." Rachel gave a small smile, "Thank you." "I'm not much good with tracking people down," Barit said, "But…if you find him, I'll help bring him down too." Pearl then thought of her family, they had left her apartment and were now staying at a Hotel in Conton City. "For now, we should keep this to ourselves," Pearl said. "Right," everyone agreed. With this said, Rachel spent the rest of the day teaching everyone everything about Hellhound that she could. Pearl, Barit, and Kenshiro went back to their apartment after she was done, and tried to sleep as best they could.

 **Author's Note: If you're wondering about Rachel's Father, read 'Ryo vs the Xenoverse', Chapter 21. Some spoilers in it, but it's not too bad.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Advancement Test, The Investigation Begins, and Time Rifts Never End**

Pearl woke up to the smell of an omelette cooking, with bacon bits, goat cheese, and leeks. She got out of bed and saw that her Papa was busy making the omelette, while everyone else was already enjoying theirs, Barit, Kenshiro, Mama, Jasper, Silver, Jade, and Amber. Glutto smiled at her and said, "Just one more minute, Pearly. "Take your time, Papa," Pearl told him. She sat down next to Buudikka and said, "I got some time off now…but…I gotta help out Rachel with something. Sorry, Mama." Buudikka affectionately patted her head and told her, "I understand now, you're all grown up now, you have responsibilities. We're not going to be here much longer, tomorrow will be our last day, then Papa has to get back to managing his restaurant, and I have to go back to training. See if you can all make time to come with us to the beach, that's all I ask." "I'll try, Mama, but…I'm going to need a new bathing suit," Pearl told her. Buudikka smiled, "We all do. Why not make a trip out of it…say…tonight after dinner?" "I'll ask everyone else, but I'm not totally sure if they'll agree or not," Pearl answered.

Glutto finished making Pearl's omelette and she quickly ate it before getting a shower and getting ready. Pearl decided to put on all of Launch's Outfit along with her glasses, after all, it was a vacation. For the next hour she played video games with Jade, then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Buudikka said, and answered the door. "Oh, hello, Elder Kai-sama," Buudikka greeted. "Oh…Buudikka. I forgot that you were visiting," Elder Kai said as she let him in, Pearl saw him check her Mama out on the way in. Elder Kai then spotted Pearl and said, "Alright, I know that the Supreme Kai of Time has given you a vacation, but I think that you should still keep up with your training, Recruit. You've gotten much stronger, it is time for you to have another Advancement Test." "Alright," Pearl said, "We'll play some more when I get back, Jade." "Is there some way we can watch?" Jade asked.

"Well… yes, but with all these people it will be a little…difficult," Elder Kai said, "You all have to place your hands on my body, preferably my shoulders or back, and close your eyes. I will look for Pearl on her Advancement Test, and that way you can see what I see." "Please, Elder Kai-sama, I really want to watch Pearl in action," Buudikka said, bending over and giving the Old Kai a good view of her cleavage. Elder Kai got a good look before saying, "Very well then! Let's go!" "Thank you!" Buudikka said, and even gave Elder Kai a small kiss on his forehead. The Old Kai turned around quickly so no one could see the trickle of blood dripping from his nose, and led them to the Time Patroller Academy. As they walked Pearl went up to her Mama, "Mama, that was…pretty devious of you." "I know," Buudikka giggled, "But sometimes a girl just has to use her assets to get what she wants." Buudikka nodded her head to Kenshiro, and Pearl glanced back to see him checking her out in her outfit. "You understand, don't you sweetie?" Pearl blushed and said, "I only do that kind of stuff with Kenny…"

They finally arrived in front of the robot, and Elder Kai said, "Alright, everyone that wants to watch Pearl better get close to me, and this might be a tight squeeze." Much to the Elder Kai's regret, Glutto, Kenshiro, and Silver were the first ones to place their hands on his shoulders, and squeezed in tightly. Then Jasper, Jade, Amber, Barit, and Buudikka. "Alright, take me away," Pearl confidently told the robot. "Here we go!" the robot said, "Good luck!" And in a flash of light, Pearl was transported to Namek, as it was when Frieza destroyed it. Before her stood Dodoria. "All right," Elder Kai said, "Get your elbow out of my eye! Thank you! Ahem, this is your Advancement Test. No cheating now. I've got my eye on you!" "Alright!" Pearl excitedly said. She flew up into the air and Dodoria followed her, they were right over a pool of lava. Pearl smiled deviously, _Gotcha, Spikehead!_ Using one of the Original Majin Buu's techniques, Pearl instantly appeared in front of Dodoria and slammed her fists on the top of his head, sending him flying into the lava below.

"Sheesh! That was brutal!" Jade commented. "Still, good tactics, nice use of your environment," Buudikka told Pearl as her second opponent arrived, Zarbon. Zarbon quickly transformed and flew straight at Pearl. The Majin girl was unimpeded by her weighted clothes, and easily dodged all of his attacks before kicking him in his stomach and charging up ki, "Earth Splitting Galick Gun!" Pearl yelled, and the powerful blast sent Zarbon flying back, but he was still alive. "He's tougher than the last one. But I could take him easily," Jasper stated. Pearl immediately Instant Transmissioned in front of Jasper and kicked him right in his bloated powered up face, and then kneed him in his groin, making him scream in pain. Pearl finished him with a dropping elbow to the back of his neck, breaking it. "Pearl…you're getting a lot more vicious," Kenshiro said. "Oh ho!" Elder Kai said, "Those are some smart moves. Stay sharp and keep it up until it's over!"

"Sure thing," Pearl said as she cracked her neck and saw her next opponent, Captain Ginyu. Pearl flew at him, but Ginyu was ready and slammed his elbow into her face before grabbing her by the tentacles. Pearl screamed in pain as he did this. "That son of a bitch!" Glutto yelled. "If I ever get my hands on him, I'll tear him apart!" Buudikka yelled. "No one does that to our daughter!" Glutto and Buudikka both yelled in unison, and Pearl's siblings all agreed. "What's wrong? Why are you all so angry?" Elder Kai asked. "Elder Kai-sama, Majin tentacles are extremely sensitive, if you grab them too hard, it causes unimaginable pain. No one that you don't trust, extremely well, is allowed to touch our tentacles. Pearl is now feeling like someone shoved a cactus inside her and twisted it tight, all throughout her body!" Buudikka explained as Ginyu tossed Pearl aside. "It's like grabbing a girl's boobs without her permission," Kenshiro explained. "Basically," Jasper said, "But even worse."

Pearl landed on a small island in the middle of the lava and was filled with rage. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Pearl screamed at the Advancement Test Captain Ginyu. She Instant Transmissioned in front of him and kicked him so hard in his groin that his pelvis cracked. Ginyu screamed in pain, then Pearl grabbed his horns and pulled. "NO!" Ginyu yelled. "How do you like it!?" Pearl yelled as she pulled tighter, and ripped Ginyu's horns right off. Ginyu grabbed the bleeding holed in his head, leaving his neck wide open for Pearl to stab him in his throat with his own horns. Pearl let Ginyu drop and Amber cheered, "That's the way, Big Sis! No one does that to us!" Pearl saw Frieza arriving and let the rest of her anger turn her into her Pure Majin form. Purified Pearl pointed at Frieza and flew straight at him, not giving him time to attack as it pounded it's fist into the Tyrant. Before Frieza could retaliate, Purified Pearl grabbed him, pounded his head and sent him flying onto an island. Purified Pearl created a Teleporting Vanishing Ball, and slammed it into Frieza's face, wiping him out instantly.

"Hmmm…You passed the test. Remember to keep training diligently," Elder Kai told Pearl as she returned to Conton City. "That was awesome, Sis," Jade said. "They never had a chance," Amber agreed. "Heh," Jasper said, "That was pretty good, but I bet I could have done it in half the time." "Maybe," Pearl agreed, she could tell that Jasper was still more powerful than she was, she didn't think she could beat him even with Pure Majin Form. "Heh, you big muscle head," Amber said to Jasper. "Yeah, that's right. I worked hard, and I got results!" Jasper jumped back and flexed his muscles, he was only wearing pants and shoes. Female Time Patrollers, and a few males too, all cheered at Jasper's display. "Nii-san sure is popular," Silver pointed out. "Jasper, come on," Amber called. "Ah, come on, I'm just having a little fun, right ladies?" Jasper asked a few of the female Time Patrollers and they immediately started agreeing. "Oy…you got your phone on you?" Glutto asked. "Yeah, sure thing, Dad," Jasper said, and took his phone out to show. "Just make sure you answer when we call," Buudikka told him, and everyone else left.

"Man, I don't think I've ever seen so much talent in one place," Buudikka commented, "The Supreme Kai of Time sure has improved the place." "Definitely, and you haven't even been to the spa," Shurayuki said as she walked up, she was wearing a Turtle School gi and was twirling around a kunai in one hand. "It reopened?" Pearl asked. "Yep," Shurayuki said, "If you all want to go, you can…though Pearl, Barit, Kenshiro, we need to talk, privately," Shurayuki said. "Oh, before I forget, Shurayuki-san, how would you like to come with us to the beach tomorrow?" Buudikka invited. Shurayuki licked her lips at the idea, "Certainly. Can I bring Beate-kun and Rachel-kun as well?" "Of course," Glutto said, "Tomorrow will be our last day to spend with Pearl for a while, and we're going to make it a day to remember!" "Thank you very much," Shurayuki said. Shurayuki directed Pearl's family to the spa, and Kenshiro, Barit, and Pearl went with her back to Rachel and Beate's apartment.

"Did you find anything?" Pearl asked. "Nothing that can help us. DNA at the crime scene was…negligible. The robots couldn't determine if the attacker, or attackers, were male, female, Majin, Earthling, Saiyan, Frost Demon, or Namekian. They know that the shinobi that were killed were from the Murasaki clan, but we haven't a clue about their killers, or Bage's attacker, aside from Hellhound's M.O.," Rachel explained. "That's why I wanted to talk with you three. You were given an Interdimensional Cable Box by Merch and Praxtic, do you think that you could use it to find the perpetrators?" Shurayuki asked. Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit all promptly slapped their foreheads and said in unison, "We never thought of that!" "Can you do it?" Shurayuki asked again. "Sure thing, just grab on to me and I'll Instant Transmit us back to our apartment," Pearl said. Everyone grabbed on to her, and in the next second were back at Kenshiro, Pearl, and Barit's apartment.

Kenshiro grabbed the remote and said, "Show me the night Bage was attacked." The Interdimensional Cable Box turned on as did the TV, but the channel was…blurry. "Huh?" Barit said, "That's not supposed to happen…" "Maybe I said the wrong thing?" Kenshiro asked, then said into the remote, "Show me Hellhound, right now." Again, the channel changed, but the image was blurry. "What the Hell is happening?" Rachel asked. "I don't know," Pearl said, "This has never happened before! This Interdimensional Cable Box should show us anything!" "Damn it!" Rachel yelled, and kicked Barit's chair so hard it was destroyed. "Come on! Not my chair!" Barit yelled. "Fuck the chair! That…that…Monster is on the loose, and we don't have a single clue about where he is!" Rachel yelled back, then she collapsed. "Rachel, you're pushing yourself too hard…you didn't sleep at all last night," Beate said. "I can take it," Rachel said, but the bags Pearl now noticed under her eyes said otherwise. "Wait, maybe…something…I don't know what, but something changed, about Hellhound. That's why we can't learn anything about him now," Shurayuki said.

"Then, what can we do?" Barit asked as he used Namekian Materialization to fix his chair. "Can I see the remote?" Shurayuki asked. Kenshiro tossed it to her and Shurayuki said to the remote, "Show us…the night that Rachel Impala was conceived." "What!?" Rachel yelled, but then the channel changed again, this time showing the woman from Rachel's picture, her Mother, at a club, talking to a man at the bar. "Mom…" Rachel said. "Zoom in on the man's face," Shurayuki said, and the image showed the face of Hellhound. He had red eyes, blue skin, and red hair, and Rachel's eyes. "So," Hellhound was saying to Rachel's Mother, "Yumi, how about we ditch this place, I know a place we can…get to know each other better." Hellhound's hand went up Yumi's, Rachel's Mother's, skirt and Yumi giggled. "Sure thing, Yuu Lupei, you got a great name by the way," Yumi said. "Thanks," Yuu Lupei, aka Hellhound, said, "My Mom was Japanese, my Dad was Romanian. Apparently, my name means 'Superior Wolf'." Yuu Lupei said as he and Yumi walked out of the club and headed for a love hotel.

"Do you bite a lot, Wolfie?" Yumi asked, and everyone could tell she was drunk. "That depends, do you like being bit?" Yuu Lupei said, flashing his fangs. "Stop it now!" Rachel yelled, and Shurayuki turned the TV off. "Thank you," Rachel said, "Now, at least, we know his name. I gotta go now." Rachel stumbled a little and Shurayuki helped her up, "We're going to help you. Right?" "Right," Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit all said. "I'm going to look for any records, if Yuu Lupei is his real name…" Rachel said. Pearl's scouter went off just then. Pearl went to her room and checked it. "Damn it…" she cursed, "I'm sorry, Rachel, but I have to go deal with Time Rifts." "I understand," Rachel said. "Come on, let's keep looking for something from the Interdimensional Cable Box," Beate suggested as Pearl put on her scouter and headed to Majin Buu's House. After running throughout Conton City looking for food, and spending a thousand dollars on extra food, she flew up to the platform the Time Rift was on. She touched the glass dome and went into the Time Rift and headed inside Buu's House.

Niboshi was waiting for her and gave her 300 Zeni. "Thank you, Niboshi-chan," Pearl said. "You give me food, and help make family! You deserve it!" Niboshi answered as Pearl laid out all the food she gathered. Sanma came up to her and said, "Patrol over! Got this for you! Take it!" He gave Pearl an Energy Capsule and Pearl said, "Thank you, Sanma-chan, go eat up, and get stronger, so you can be a great Patroller!" "I will!" Sanma said. Ichigo was last as he handed Pearl a Power Capsule. "Thank you very much," Pearl said. "Thank you for making me a big brother!" Ichigo said. Majin Buu dug in along with his three children, before the food was halfway gone, Majin Buu stood up, "It time for Buu to make more family!" Majin Buu concentrated, and in a puff of pink smoke, a fourth little Majin appeared, "Arhhh… Me Buillon… You look...strong…" The fourth little Majin in the Time Rift had red skin, and was wearing an outfit like Majin Buu's, except his vest was grey, and instead of gloves he had hand-wraps and purple boots.

"Hello!" Ichigo, Niboshi, and Sanma all greeted their new brother, "We're your family! Pearl-san brought us lots of yummy food!" Buillon dug in with the rest of the family, and Pearl made her exit from the Time Rift. Her scouter went off again and Pearl sighed, "I guess this 'vacation' isn't going to happen." She flew to Hercule's House and touched the glass dome to enter that Time Rift. Great Saiyaman and Company ran up to Pearl and said, "All right, we're all together at last, brought here by our passion for Justice! Right now, we're in dire need of your strength!" "What's the matter Great Saiyaman?" Great Saiyawoman asked, "Did something happen?" Great Saiyaman nodded, "I hate to say it, but Earth is in grave danger!" "What!?" Pearl and Great Saiyawoman both said. "Some truly evil beings with incredible power suddenly showed up on Earth!" "N-no way!" Great Saiyawoman said, but Pearl checked her scouter and saw that he was telling the truth, it was a good thing she had the Pure Majin Form.

"We're the only ones capable of repelling this threat!" Great Saiyaman said, "This mission will be extremely dangerous! I can't make any guarantees about the outcome of the battle… But that doesn't mean that we can back out! We have to fight! We have to fight for the sake of the planet!" "I don't mean to interrupt your speech," Jaco said, interrupting Gohan, aka Great Saiyaman's speech, "but it it's really that dangerous, shouldn't we get going soon? Like now, maybe?" "Y-Yeah," Great Saiyaman said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment, "I guess we probably should… Okay, let's move out! This is an emergency!" "Right!" Pearl agreed, and together the four heroes headed out. The first thing they saw were six Cell Jr's! "Saiyawoman, Saiyanoob, Jaco!" Great Saiyaman said, "Listen up! Now is the time for Justice to shine! We must stand and face this vile threat!" "Got it," Great Saiyawoman said as she unleashed her full power. Pearl was amazed when she saw the numbers on her scouter jump up, _Wow! Videl's strength in this Time Rift is…amazing! She's much more powerful than she was in the True Timeline, and that's saying something!_

Saiyaman, Saiyawoman, and Pearl all flew into the fray, each of them taking on two Cell Jr's. The Time Rift weakened the little monster's power, and Pearl found it easy to block the two she was fighting. She kicked one back and punched the other in its face before blasting it with Earth Splitting Galick Gun, knocking it away. Pearl saw the other one coming and hit it with a giant ki ball before using Assault Rain to blast ki into the sky. Her attack destroyed both the Cell Jr's she was fighting, and she then saw Cell, in his Perfect Form, watching. Cell chuckled as he said, "Who are these insects looking to be squashed? It's sad really, you don't even know that you don't stand a chance." Pearl looked back and saw as Great Saiyawoman dispatched one of the Cell Jr's she was fighting, only for the other to sneak behind her and launch a Destructo Disc! Pearl Instant Transmissioned to her and grabbed her before Instant Transmitting out of the way of the Destructo Disc. The two watched as it sliced a building clean in half and Saiyawoman said, "Thanks a lot, Great Majiwoman!"

Saiyawoman blasted the Cell Jr that almost killed her, then flew over and rained down a storm of blows on him, before blasting it away, killing it. Saiyaman had already destroyed the two Cell Jrs he was fighting, and that was when the original Perfect Cell stepped up to the plate. "Damn it! Now I'm furious!" Cell yelled as the four heroes went to fight him. Saiyawoman blasted ki at him, as did Saiyaman and Jaco, while Pearl unleashed Assault Rain on him. When the smoke cleared, Cell was hardly scathed. "This isn't good," Jaco said. Cell looked at him and blasted green ki at the Super Elite Galactic Patrolman, and he screamed in pain as he was launched through a building! "Jaco!" everyone yelled. "Saiyawoman, he's too much for you, leave him to me and Saiyanoob! Go check on Jaco!" Saiyaman said as he went Super Saiyan. "Good luck," Saiyawoman said, "And be careful, Gohan." Saiyaman nodded and Pearl focused all her fury, and transformed into her Pure Majin Form.

"HYAAAAH!" Saiyaman unleashed a Full Powered Energy Wave that knocked Perfect Cell back, but Cell avoided his next last five ki balls and flew at him. The two foes fought with all their fury, Purified Pearl watched them, but soon lost interest. "Bored!" Purified Pearl said as it charged up, then crashed right into Cell's back. Purified Pearl then hit him with Super Vanishing Ball, but Cell wasn't defeated. Cell blasted at them with a Perfect Kamehameha Wave, but Purified Pearl easily avoided it. "Nyah Nyah! Stupid bug!" Purified Pearl said. Saiyaman saw his chance and yelled, "CELL!" Cell took a Super Kamehameha Wave, and Purified Pearl launched Super Vanishing Ball again, both attacks wiped out the bio-android, who could only scream, "No! NO! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Purified Pearl looked around and only saw Saiyaman was left to fight, and smiled.

 _NO! I won't fight my allies!_ Pearl yelled within her Purified Form, then yelled, "Enough!" Pearl returned to her original form, and that was when the last enemy arrived, Super Buu. "Heh heh heh," Super Buu said as he saw Saiyaman and regular Pearl. "Let's go! For Justice!" Saiyaman yelled as he flew at Super Buu. The large pink demon laughed as his punches did nothing to him. "You're funny," Super Buu said as he head-butted Saiyaman, knocking him down. Saiyaman jumped up and back, but Pearl saw that there was blood coming from his helmet. "What should Buu do with you?" Super Buu asked, "Should Buu kill you, or should Buu turn you into chocolate?" Saiyawoman and Jaco both arrived and Saiyaman yelled, "Everyone! Together! Combine your power!" Assault Rain, Super Kamehameha Wave, Jaco's Blaster set to Full Power, and a Full Power Energy Blast Volley all descended on Super Buu. "Damn it," Saiyawoman said, "We didn't do a thing to him!"

Super Buu just laughed at them, "Buu gonna kill you. Heh heh heh." The Voice in Pearl's head yelled, _YOU NEED ME! HURRY! BEFORE WE DIE!_

 _Okay,_ Pearl reluctantly agreed as she returned to her Purified Form and flew up to Super Buu. Super Buu smiled and said, "You look like Buu. Are you strong like Buu?" Purified Pearl's answer was to slam a kick into his stomach, sending Super Buu flying back. Purified Pearl tried for a Super Vanishing Ball next, but Time Rift Super Buu dodged it and hit it with a Majin Kamehameha Wave. Before Purified Pearl could recover, Super Buu unleashed his own Assault Rain. Everyone scattered as they struggled to dodge the piercing ki attack, and Purified Pearl rammed right into Super Buu before hitting him with a Vanishing Ball, then flying over and grabbing his tentacle to bite it! Super Buu screamed in pain, and Purified Pearl kicked his head down before spinning him around and tossing him away. Saiyawoman blasted Super Buu while he was distracted, and he returned his attention to her, blasting her with Majin Kamehameha Wave. Saiywoman was injured by the attack, and Saiyaman screamed, "Videl!" His anger fueled his power as he blasted Super Buu with his most powerful Super Kamehameha Wave.

This time the attack hurt, and Purified Pearl focused all its power into its own attack, and slammed a Teleporting Vanishing Ball into the weakened Super Buu, destroying him. "Enough for real now!" Pearl yelled as she returned to her usual form. Using Majin Magic, she healed her comrades, and they flew back to Hercule's House. "Great job, everyone," Saiyaman said, "You especially, Great Majiwoman. You really saved us all back there." "Just doing what I can," Pearl said as she used the energy capsule Niboshi gave her to heal herself. "Well, what do they say on Earth in this situation…" Jaco said, "Oh yeah! History is written by the victors!" "Right," Saiyawoman agreed. "As long as we're around, no one will ever disturb peace on Earth!" Saiyaman said. "Absolutely!" Pearl agreed. She turned to leave only to be stopped by Hercule. "Alright then, you did great on that last challenge, here's your reward," Hercule said as he gave Pearl 10000 Zeni. "Thank you, sir!" Pearl said. "Now, for your next challenge, you have to go through five missions without taking damage. Can you handle that?" Hercule said. "Sure thing," Pearl said.

Hercule laughed, "Of course you can!" Pearl returned to Conton City and once again her scouter went off. "Namek it is," Pearl decided, she had three more Time Rifts; Guru's House, Frieza's Spaceship, and Capsule Corp. Pearl flew to the platform and touched the glass dome and was instantly teleported into the Time Rift. Time Rift Nail saw her and walked over, "I can sense an enormous power heading this way… It's an enemy attack! That power… It must be more Saiyans. Yes… two Saiyans with enormous strength. The Saiyans are knows as 'The Warrior Race', a name befitting their martial nature and fighting prowess. We'll need to be ready for anything, are you ready?" "I am," Pearl said, and cracked her knuckles for emphasis. "Then let's go," Nail said, and they flew off. They arrived at a…snowy village in the mountains. And there Pearl saw her foes, Vegeta and Nappa. Pearl could sense their power, they weren't as powerful as Super Buu, but it would be one Hell of a fight. "I'll fight the short one," Pearl told Nail. "I'll fight the big one then," Nail said as he cracked his neck.

"Come here! I'll squash ya!" Time Rift Nappa yelled as he and Nail clashed. Nappa was powerful, but Nail had more finesse and skill, managing to keep up with the brute, for now. Pearl on the other hand Instant Transmissioned behind Vegeta and kicked him in his back, sending him flying. Pearl Instant Transmissioned to him again, but this time Vegeta was ready and blasted her point blank with Earth Splitting Galick Gun, sending her crashing into a nearby mountain. Pearl barely avoided Time Rift Vegeta's follow up kick, then blocked his next three punches before seeing an opening to punch his stomach. Vegeta only responded by grabbing Pearl's chest and blasting her back. "Pervert!" Pearl yelled, and Vegeta's only response was to blast ki balls at her. Pearl blocked all of them, and even deflected two of them back at Vegeta before hitting him with her own Earth Splitting Galick Gun. Vegeta was embedded in the mountain and Pearl quickly blasted a large ki ball at him, then made it explode in his face.

Pearl looked and saw Nappa pound Nail into the ocean, and quickly Instant Transmitted to Nappa and slammed her feet into his stomach, cracking his armor. Nappa blasted her back with Bomber DX, and then Vegeta yelled, "You'll regret ever trying to fight me! SUPER GALICK GUN!" Vegeta's attack hit Pearl hard, but she refused to surrender. Nappa flew at her, and she kicked him in his face before spinning around and kicking his stomach again, knocking him back. Vegeta came at Pearl from behind, and at the last moment before he could hit her she blasted him with Mystic Flash. Nail flew up and spat out blood, "We need to end this quickly! Focus all your power in one last attack!" "Right!" Pearl said as she unleashed Assault Rain into the sky. Nappa was wiped out by Nails Full Powered Energy Wave, while Vegeta was impaled by the pink ki blasts that rained down on him. "We did it," Nail said as he tried to catch his breath. The two of them collected the Dragon Balls and headed back to Guru's House.

"Thank you for fighting to protect everyone. You are a real friend to the Namekians, and now, you may visit our Father and leader, the Grand Elder Guru. I've already explained everything to him, so you may go right in," Nail said as the door to Guru's House opened. Inside sat the immense Guru on his throne. Pearl bowed to him and the ancient Namekian said, "Welcome. The people here call me Grand Elder Guru. I'm this planet's leader, so to speak. Nail has informed me of your deeds, but now that you are here before me, I can finally rest assured." "Thank you for having me, Guru-sama," Pearl greeted. "Hmmm," Guru said, "You are not from around here, are you? You are not even from this world… But that is of no concern to us. Your motivations do not appear to be founded in evil… Whatever your objectives may be, you have shown great courage to defend this planet's inhabitants on numerous occasions. As a token of my gratitude, allow me to awaken your inner strength."

"Thank you, Guru-sama…What must I do?" "Simply come here, beside my throne, my child," Guru said. Pearl went to the left side of Guru's throne, and the Grand Elder lifted up his hand to her. Pearl felt as if floodgates opened inside her, as her power seemed to double, if not more! She was left speechless as she felt her power flow through her. "How do you feel?" Guru asked, "You should now be more powerful than before." "Yes… I can feel it," Pearl said as she gripped her fist and it glowed with ki. "Thank you so much." Guru nodded and gave a small smile, "You will need a great deal of strength to fulfill your objectives…and to protect this land also. I pray you use this strength to protect us all. We are counting on you." "I will do my best, to protect everyone," Pearl said. Before she left, she wrapped Nail in a hug, much to the Namekian Warrior's confusion. "Stay safe, Nail-san," the Majin girl said, and left the Time Rift.

Pearl felt amazing, and decided that she would go to Frieza's Spaceship next, rocketing off to the platform where the glass dome was. She went in and Appule ran to her, saying, "I don't know if you realize just how special you are. Few guys just keep climbing the ranks as consistently as you. If you ever decided to, I don't know, start your own faction or something, I'd join it in a heartbeat! Also, Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force has been looking for you. He wants you to join the Ginyu Force! What do you think?" _I think I'd rather clean a public toilet with my tongue… But this is necessary for the investigation into the Time Rifts._ "I'd better go see him then," Pearl said. "Good luck," Time Rift Appule said. "Thanks," Pearl waved as she ran to where Captain Ginyu was.

She walked up to him and Time Rift Ginyu said, "I'm Ginyu… Captain of the Ginyu Force! I've heard tales about your strength. You defeated Zarbon and Dodoria, didn't you?" "Yep," Pearl said. "Now, the Ginyu Force well test your strength. Frieza-sama has requested it. You'll participate, won't you?" "I will," Pearl said. "Then let us battle, on that planet," Ginyu said as he pointed out a window to Time Rift Namek. "Alright," Pearl said. The entire Ginyu Force arrived, and along with Pearl went to the Time Rift Namek. Pearl rolled her shoulders and decided to go easy on the Time Rift Ginyu Force, after the power Guru had helped her unlock, she would have to pull her punches to not accidentally kill them. "Welcome!" Ginyu said as they got ready, "Today is your Ginyu Force Entrance Exam! We'll be testing your strength ourselves. Pass, and you can join our prestigious ranks!" Ginyu then looked thoughtful and mumbled, "That means coming up with a new pose though…Hmmm…"

Pearl stretched out a little as Time Rift Ginyu thought, before he shook his head and said, "Well, you'll need to beat us first. Then we can talk poses! As for now, Guldo! Burter! Show the rookie how its done!" "Right!" Guldo said. "I love to find promising new rookies and crush them early," Burter laughed. "GO!" GInyu yelled. Pearl immediately teleported in front of Guldo and slammed her fists on his head, knocking him out instantly. "Whoa now… I need to pay attention or I'm going to be in trouble!" Burter said as he flew at Pearl. Pearl blocked his punches and kicks and decided to let him have some pride by taking a punch to her stomach, then she kicked him in his chin and followed up with three hard punches to his solar plexus, knocking Burter out as well. Time Rift Jeice and Recoome then flew into the fray, Jeice saying, "Don't get cocky now! Here's where it really gets serious!" Recoome smiled, "You got a lot of spunk! I'll play with you for a while, then."

Recoome and Jeice flew at her in unison and Pearl dodged and blocked their punches expertly, it was child's play between the fact that she was wearing regular clothes instead of weighted ones, and the power Guru had unlocked within her. She blasted ki around herself, knocking them back, then flew at Jeice and hit him with seven ki balls before knocking him out with a chop to the back of his neck. Recoome tried his Recoome Kick, but Pearl blocked it in time to then kick him in his face before grabbing him from behind and pounding on his head four times, then stretched back and slammed both feet into the giant warrior's back. Recoome flew face first into a mountain, and was knocked out cold. Ginyu finally flew over and complimented Pearl, "I'm surprised you've come this far! You've got guts!"

"Thanks," Pearl said. Ginyu blasted at her with Milky Cannon, but Pearl avoided it, then blocked Ginyu's follow up kick and punch. Time Rift Ginyu then jumped back and blasted Pearl with Full Power energy Blast Volley. Pearl wasn't expecting that, and every blast hit home, but Pearl wasn't badly hurt. "Huh?" Ginyu asked, "Why are you fighting like an amateur? Did you forget to go to the bathroom or something?" "I'm fine," Pearl said, then Instant Transmissioned behind Ginyu and blasted him with Mystic Flash. She then finished him with Assault Rain. Amazingly, Ginyu, badly battered and bleeding, wasn't knocked out, and said, "You actually went and beat me? Don't you know how this is supposed to work? What's wrong with you!? Oh well. But don't think this means anything, this was a test! Next time we won't go easy on you!" "I understand, Captain!" Pearl said, and saluted. Ginyu woke up the rest of the Ginyu Force and they headed back inside Frieza's Spaceship.

Once the Ginyu Force were put in Healing Chambers, Ginyu told Pearl, "Urgh! You're stronger than I thought…I never thought you'd be this strong. Let's have a toast to the birth of a new elite warrior! OW!" Ginyu held his injured ribs and Pearl said, "Maybe we should hold off on that until everyone is healed… including you." "Yeah, that's probably…a good idea," Ginyu said, and went into a Healing Chamber himself. Seeing nothing else to do, Pearl headed out of Frieza's Spaceship, and out of the Time Rift. Pearl checked her phone, "Whoa, it's lunch time! I'd better get something to eat before heading to Capsule Corp." Pearl searched for her family and friend's ki, she sensed that Shurayuki, Beate, and Rachel were separate from everyone else, Kenshiro and Barit were together as well, while her family was near a restaurant. Pearl called Kenshiro, "Hey, Kenny, want to go out? My family is over at a restaurant, so I think we could go eat with them." Kenshiro talked with Barit and said, "Sure thing."

Pearl used Instant Transmission to head to Kenshiro and Barit, and once they got a hold of her shoulders, Pearl used Instant Transmission again to get to her family. "WHOA!" Amber yelled, "Where'd you come from!?" "Around," Pearl said. "Well, you're just in time," Glutto said, and turned to the host of the restaurant, "Make that a table for seven please." "Right this way, sir," the host said, and sat them all down, it was a fancy Italian restaurant Pearl realized, La Mongosa Rosa. "So, Papa," Pearl said as she checked her menu, "You don't feel like cooking lunch?" "Nah, this is a vacation," Glutto said, "Why not relax for at least one meal and let someone else cook for me?" Everyone ordered and Pearl told everyone about the Time Rifts, and how Guru had made her even stronger than before. She was done around the time their food arrived and Jasper said, "Man…this place really made you strong."

"Yeah, I guess back home I didn't have the right motivation, but, now that people are counting on me, I'm super motivated to train," Pearl said. "With proper rest of course," Kenshiro said as he reached over and put his arm around her shoulders, Amber and Jade all giggled at that and Jade said, "Looks like you can pick up a boy too here." "Wasn't like that!" Pearl told her younger sister, "Kenny needed help with his grades, and I needed help training, we sorta helped each other out…and things just…happened from there." "That's what he told me," Glutto said, nodding to Kenshiro. "How much?" Pearl asked, turning a lighter shade of grey. "Everything," Glutto said, "And I think you found a good man, sweetheart." Pearl sighed in relief, "Thanks Papa." "I think I might want to join the Time Patrol," Jasper said. "Me too," Jade said.

"Well, you can," Barit told Jasper and Jade, "But Jade will need her parent's permission." Buudikka looked at Jade, "Are you sure? This will be tough, remember, Pearl had to work really hard, and go through a lot of pain to get where she is." "I'm sure," Jade said, "Besides, I skipped a grade, remember? I already graduated High School. I can just find a place and make it up from there, I just need to get my games and clothes from home." Glutto smiled proudly at Jasper and Jade, "Well then, looks like tomorrow will be our last day as a family for a while. Let's make it a good one." Nothing else important was said, and after dinner, and dessert, they left La Mangosa Rosa. "Alright, one more Time Rift, and I'll be free for the rest of the day," Pearl said. "Be careful," Kenshiro said. "We gotta talk later, Kenshiro," Pearl said, before she flew off.

She got on the platform and touched the glass dome, and was instantly teleported to Capsule Corp. Time Rift Vegeta was waiting for her, "Looks like you've grown a bit stronger. It would be boring if you hadn't. Come and help me train. Show me how strong you've grown. If you're a creature like Majin Buu, surely you can grow even stronger. Don't disappoint me." "I won't," Pearl said with a smile. Vegeta also smiled aggressively and said, "Let me show you what years of hard work looks like! Something a Majin would never understand." Vegeta then flew up into the sky and Pearl followed him. They flew and flew until they reached Kami's Lookout. Once they were on Kami's Lookout, Vegeta went Super Saiyan and said, "Going Super Saiyan always makes me a little more violent! Crushing you won't take long!" Vegeta blasted a Big Bang Attack that Pearl barely dodged then kicked her in her face.

Pearl avoided his next kick and blocked three punches before punching him in his face and kicking him there too. Pearl blasted ki balls at Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince avoided them all. Pearl then teleported in front of him and slammed down on his head, then followed up with Earth Splitting Galick Gun. Vegeta jumped up and wiped some blood from his mouth, "Hm… You've grown stronger." Pearl charged at him and the two of them exchanged blows. After two minutes with neither one landing a hit Vegeta jumped back and laughed, "You're pretty good to go toe to toe with me!" Pearl blasted Assault Rain into the sky, and Vegeta struggled to dodge the attack, in the end six of the ki blasts hit home, and Pearl flew over then slammed her knee into his stomach. Vegeta blasted her back and then hit her with Galick Gun. Pearl got up from the attack, ready to keep going, when Vegeta said, "That's enough for today."

They flew back to Capsule Corp and Vegeta said, "You Majin sure are worth fighting. Very well. I'm going to promote you from training partner to actual competitor. Next time this won't be for exercise. Be prepared to fight as if you're trying to kill me! Got it?!" "Understood, Vegeta-sama!" Pearl said. She used a Capsule to heal herself, then headed out of the Time Rift. As soon as she was back in Conton City, Pearl searched for Shurayuki, Beate, and Rachel again, and Instant Transmissioned to them. They were all huddled around Beate and Rachel's dining table, looking at various papers. "How's the investigation coming along?" Pearl asked. "We have leads, but don't know where they go," Rachel answered, "Hellhound's real name is Yuu Lupei, like you saw on your TV, he was apparently raised by an average vampire family as an only child. My Grandparents, Vlad and Yuri, were law abiding vampires, drinking blood substitutes or animal blood to survive.

"And yet…Yuu was different, always a loner, or a leader. Ran away from home in High School, and apparently started a gang at that time. Then…he snapped, his own gang of six were his first victims…After that…I learned he also killed Vlad and Yuri Lupei, but no one knew that at the time. He returned to society, with a pretty good inheritance from them, and started living like a playboy. But…we can't track his movements now." "We tried with the Cable Box, but everything was blurry," Beate explained. "Well…I don't know what else to do now," Pearl admitted. "I think that we should get ready for that beach trip tomorrow, all of us," Shurayuki said. "What!?" Rachel yelled, "A beach trip!?" "This isn't frivolous. Rachel-kun, I can tell already that you're too stressed out from all this. If you don't rest your mind and body, even if we somehow pick up on your Father's trail, you will be useless in the inevitable fight. You need to rest, tomorrow," Shurayuki said. Rachel sighed, "Fine." "We'll pick up the investigation after the beach trip, AND you will get proper rest. If I feel like you aren't getting proper rest, then I will do whatever I have to, to ensure you get the proper rest," Shurayuki said. "You're not my boss," Rachel weakly said, Shurayuki only looked at her and said, "No, but I am someone who can make you rest all the same."

"Okay then… I'll come get you when we're ready to go," Pearl said and Instant Transmissioned back to her apartment. The rest of the day was uneventful, Pearl wasn't sure what she could do to help with the investigation, same with Kenshiro and Barit, neither of them were trained to track people, and if something was messing with the Interdimensional Cable Box, then that was it, they were out of ideas. When the time came for dinner, Pearl went alone, Kenshiro and Barit deciding to just stay home and order pizza. Pearl headed to the hotel her family was staying at, and Glutto got permission to use the hotel's kitchen to whip up a five-course dinner for his family and all the guests as well, miso soup with mussels as an appetizer, followed by tofu with crab sauce, Chirashi sushi, miso glazed black cod with sautéed broccoli, and finally yuzu crème brûlée for dessert. Everyone dug into the food with relish, and once it was over Glutto received a standing ovation for it.

With dinner out of the way, Buudikka said, "Alright then, let's go girls. I think I remember a store we can go to get our bathing suits." "I'll go get Shurayuki, Beate, and Rachel," Pearl said and Instant Transmissioned back to the apartment. The three of them were just finishing some Chinese takeout, and all of them grabbed Pearl's shoulders so she could Instant Transmission back to her mom and sisters. They were waiting outside of the hotel, and Buudikka and Shurayuki high-fived when they saw each other. "I heard that the Tenkaichi Budokai is in two days, I'll be rooting for you," Shurayuki said. "If I get my title back from Nionn, I plan on coming back here for a rematch," Buudikka said as they walked. "Looking forward to it," Shurayuki replied. The seven of them eventually reached a shop that wasn't cashiered by a robot, but by a short, skinny Saiyan with spiky black hair like Gohan's. "Hello," the cashier said, "Welcome to Killer Klothes, I'm Disz, if you need help finding anything, just let me know."

"We're looking for bathing suits," Buudikka asked. "Right this way," Dizs said, and led them down several rows of clothes, all of them completely…normal, not based on any of the great warriors Pearl had fought with or against in History. It was actually pretty nice. "Here we are," Dizs said and they all saw bathing suits in dozens of styles and colors, from one pieces to bikinis, from the acceptable to the barely legal. "Alright girls, just pick one out, I'm paying for everyone," Buudikka said. "Thank you, Buudikka-san!" Beate happily said as she started looking. Everyone else went around looking for bathing suits, they all made their decisions within an hour, but saw there was only one dressing room to try them on. "I think we should go oldest to youngest," Pearl suggested. "Yes! Me first!" Amber said. She emerged from the dressing room in a blue one piece with a frilly skirt in the middle, it went well with her orange skin. "Adorable," Shurayuki said. "Alright, now Jade," Buudikka said.

Jade went in and emerged wearing a red bandeau top bikini with a boy short bottom. "Wow, you really grew up, Jade," Pearl said, her sister had quite a figure already, and Pearl could tell she would take after their Mama's figure. "Well, I'm younger than Beate by a month…how about you, Pearl?" Rachel asked. "I'm twenty, how old are you?" Pearl responded. "Nineteen," Rachel smiled and went into the dressing room. She emerged in a black triangle top that tied up at the front into a bow, with a tie side bottom too. "Oh my God! I can't wait to see you at the beach," Beate said, and whispered, "And take it off later." Rachel snorted in amusement and Beate went in next. Beate chose a white halter top that showed more in the back and the front, and a thong bottom. "Work it girl!" Buudikka encouraged, and Beate flexed her muscles a little. "Is everything alright, laaaaaddddddddiiiiiiiiiieeesssssss!" Disz walked up to them and when he saw Beate in her bathing suit a small trickle of blood came out of his nose. "We're good," Shurayuki said, "Pearl, you're up next." Pearl went in and looked at the suit she decided on, it was different from what she usually wore, a month ago she'd never have thought of wearing it.

She changed into it and after taking a breath to relax emerged. "Oh my God!" Shurayuki said, then laughed out. "Wow sis…you look…" Jade couldn't finish, but Beate did, "Sexy!" Pearl chose to wear a purple triangle top, that was smaller than what she usually wore, and a tied side bottom as well. "You look amazing dear," Buudikka said, then turned to Shurayuki, "Yuki-san, aren't you forty-two? That makes you next." "Alright," Shurayuki said as she went into the dressing room. Shurayuki emerged in a tight red one-piece suit that both managed to cover her whole torso, yet leave little to the imagination. Rachel and Beate got nosebleeds, as did Disz. Shurayuki posed and leaned back a little to show more of her curves, and gave Disz a small wink, making him blush as he tried to stop his nosebleed. "I'm last," Buudikka cheerily said and went into the dressing room. When she emerged, everyone's jaws dropped; Pearl, Amber, and Jade's straight to the floor, Disz passed out with blood down his shirt and a smile on his face, Beate and Rachel both got nosebleeds, and Beate exclaimed, "It's raining MILF's! HALLELUJAH!"

Buudikka wore a skimpy yellow sling bikini, barely more than strings with a few pieces of cloth to hide her nipples and vagina. She turned around and everyone saw that there were only strings, Buudikka's well-toned rear end was bare for all to see. Once she managed to get her lower jaw back in place Pearl said, "HOW IS THAT THING LEGAL!?" "Well, it does cover all the important bits," Buudikka happily said. "How the Hell are you gonna keep it from coming off in the water?" Jade said. "Watch your language, dear. And don't worry, Mama knows a few tricks," Buudikka assured them, then walked over to Disz. "I think we should change back before we wake him up, our poor cashier is looking pale," she said. Everyone took turns to change back into their clothes, when they were done, Shurayuki woke up Disz. "Huh…what?" the cashier said. "We'd like to check out," Shurayuki said. "Oh! Right! I'm so sorry!" Disz said. "Don't be," Buudikka assured him as she paid with a credit card, "It's not every day a bunch of sexy girls come in, I bet." "Um…yes ma'am," Disz managed to say after a minute. Shurayuki took a pen and paper and handed it to Disz saying, "If you want to see more, come to this room." Disz's nose started bleeding again as Shurayuki gave him a wink and the seven ladies all left Killer Klothes.

"Tomorrow at eight, we're leaving," Buudikka told Shurayuki, Beate, Rachel, and Pearl, "Be at the South end of Conton City." "Alright, see you then, Buudikka-san," Shurayuki said. "Later," Beate said. When they left Pearl hugged her Mama and sisters and headed back to her apartment. _I can't wait to see Kenny's face when he sees me in this bikini,_ Pearl thought with a smile.

 _Elsewhere…_

Screams filled the forest as Yagyu Yusuke's stomach was pierced by a blue hand. "I must say, you were more of a challenge than I thought you'd be," Hellhound, aka Yuu Lupei said as he pulled out the shinobi's left kidney. "My clan…will avenge me," Yagyu Yusuke said. "I have no doubt about that," Yuu Lupei said as he tore off Yusuke's arm and started gnawing on it. Yuu then pointed a finger at Yusuke's heart and laughed as it exploded inside his chest. _This Yagyu skill could be very useful,_ Yuu thought as he continued his grisly meal.

 **Author's Note: I think now is the time to show all my Main OC's ages, the ones still alive that is.**

 **Pearl: 20 Kenshiro: 19 Barit: 23 Shurayuki: 42 Rachel: 19 Beate: 19 Bage: 23 Buudikka: 43 Glutto: 44 Jasper: 18 Jade: 16 Amber: 14 Silver: 9 Praxtic: 37 Yuu Lupei aka Hellhound: 59**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Beach Trip, Relationships, and Bonding**

Pearl and Kenshiro were woken up by the sound of her scouter going off. Pearl checked and saw that it was another alert from Majin Buu's House. Pearl groaned and asked, "What time is it?" Kenshiro checked the time, "6:30…we got an hour and a half to get ready." "Alright, I'll just get this done first, then get back and get ready," Pearl thought with a sly smile, "I hope you like my new bathing suit." "What's that mean?" Kenshiro asked as he hugged her from behind. "You'll see when we get there," Pearl told him. They shared a quick kiss and Pearl left the apartment, bought what food she could get for 20000 Zeni, and flew off to Majin Buu's House, still in her pajamas. After getting into the Time Rift via the glass dome, Pearl was approached by Majin Buu's four children. Ichigo handed her a Capsule saying, "Hiya! Brothers all bigger and better now, so me give you the best thing!" "Thank you, Ichigo-chan," Pearl said as she saw it was a Large Energy Capsule, "This will be very useful." Sanma then approached her and said, "Just got back! Here souvenir! Got souvenirs for brothers too!" He gave her a Medium Power Capsule and Pearl said, "Thank you Sanma-chan. This will be useful." Pearl laid out the food she bought and let the little Majins have their fill.

After eating, Niboshi went to Pearl and said, "Hiya! Here! This for you!" Niboshi gave Pearl a large ruby and Pearl asked, "Where did you find this!?" "Me best! Me find it near cave! It best, right?" "Yes, this is…amazing. Thank you, Niboshi-chan," Pearl said. Buillon then walked up to Pearl and said, "Found this while training… You can have it… It thanks for your help…" He handed Pearl a completely black smooth stone, Pearl thought it might be an onyx. "You guys are finding quite a bit of treasure now, aren't you?" Pearl said. "Yep, searching…good training," Buillon said. The Majin brothers went about doing whatever they liked, either training with each other, searching around, or just napping. Majin Buu himself arrived and said, "Thank you for all your help!" Majin Buu then ate what his children didn't, stood up and happily said, "Time for more family!" Majin Buu concentrated extra hard, and in an even larger explosion of pink smoke, not one, but TWO young Majin's appeared.

The one on the right was yellow with three head tentacles and two near his mouth, like Glutto. He wore a white gi with long sleeves and a blue undershirt, a brown leather belt, and yellow shoes. "Heh! Me called Hashigo! Don't think Hashigo your friend!" The one on the right was bluef with wide eyes and a mouth like a cat's, wearing an orange bandana, red vest with no shirt underneath, dark grey gloves, light grey pants with a gold belt, and purple shoes, "Yo! Me Suguroku! Nice meet you!" "Hello, Hashigo-chan, Suguroku-chan," Pearl said, "I'm Pearl, it's nice to meet you both!" "Heh, you…okay," Hashigo said as he went over to meet his brothers. "Hope we can play sometime!" Suguroku said before running off to meet his brothers too. Pearl watched the six of them play, and remembered her own childhood of playing with her four siblings. "Buu so happy, have so much family now!" Majin Buu said, then wrapped Pearl in a tight hug, "Thank you very much!" "It's a pleasure to help, Buu-san," Pearl said when he let her go. She said her goodbyes and headed back to Conton City.

Pearl got back to the apartment to see that Barit had made pancakes and had already changed into his bathing suit, a pink one with black pockets on the back and sides and was wearing green flip flops. "A little early to change, don't you think?" Pearl asked as she got her pancakes. "Eh, I figured I might as well just do it now. Besides, I'm pretty sure we'll spend all day there," Barit answered as he used Namekian Materialization to create a cooler, "Think your parents will mind if I bring some booze?" Pearl thought about it for a minute, "I think they'll be okay, as long as Jade, Amber, and Silver don't get any." "Got it," Barit said as he headed out to buy some. Pearl dug in and while she ate watched Ryo vs the Xenoverse. She couldn't help but laugh at seeing Frieza being utterly terrified of Ryo, it was more satisfying than the pancakes. She also saw Ryo drawing pictures people requested of her Mama and Shurayuki…while her Papa recorded it. Kenshiro saw it as well and quickly covered his eyes. "Some people…" he said, making it sound like a curse of the magnitude of 'mother fucker' crossed with 'dipshit'. "Too right," Pearl said, wondering how much she'd have to drink to forget the images. She then watched the next episode and saw Ryo watch One Minute Melee, him vs. her. She liked seeing the OMM version of her dominate him, before Ryo used Zenkai to his advantage and mixed Super Saiyan with Kaioken. "Damn! That was awesome!" Kenshiro said as OMM Pearl was defeated in a spectacular remake of the epic first clash of Vegeta and Goku. "Yeah," Pearl said, then watched as Ryo and his friends went about the rest of their day.

"Alright, Ryo, if you see this, I hope we have a real match soon, also, how much would it cost for you to NEVER draw my Mom like that again?" Pearl asked into the open air. After that, she showered and got ready, making sure Kenshiro didn't see her as she got her new bikini on and put on a large black t-shirt and shorts on over it and a pair of sandals, the first outfit she was wearing when she entered the Time Patroller Academy, except with purple sneakers instead of sandals. She grabbed a bookbag to put the outfit on along with a towel. "Do we have sunscreen?" Pearl asked Kenshiro and he pulled out some, "Bought it while you were gone." He then saw Pearl's clothes and had a nostalgic smile on his face, "Haven't seen you wear that in a while." "Well, I figured since we were leaving Conton City I should wear some normal clothes," Pearl said and checked the time, they had ten minutes. Barit arrived with four six packs Hard Lemonade and Hard Cherry Soda and put them in the cooler. "Alright, we ready?" Pearl asked. "Yep," Kenshiro said as he got his bookbag and they headed out.

They arrived at the South end of Conton City to see Beate and Rachel were already there in their bathing suits and sandals. "Looks like I wasn't the only one," Barit said as they walked over. "So, what did you guys bring? We got a bunch of water and some sandwiches," Beate asked as she showed her cooler. "We got booze," Barit said and showed her. "No really hard stuff?" Beate asked. "Nah, we don't need it," Barit told her. Shurayuki arrived then wearing a regular white t-shirt and shorts with sandals, along with the cashier from last night, Disz, wearing a green bathing suit with a red shirt and flip flops and carrying a plastic bag with sunscreen and towels inside. "Hello!" Shurayuki said, giving everyone a wave and Kenshiro a hug. "Hi," Disz said, blushing furiously. "Mom…who is this?" Kenshiro asked. "Oh…Uh, hi, I'm Disz, I uh…met your Mom last night and she invited me to come to the beach with…her," Disz explained. Disz's head barely reached Kenshiro's chest, and he was barely half as wide with muscle as him. Kenshiro still gave him a friendly smile and said, "Nice to meet you man."

Disz relaxed after that, and Pearl's family flew over in their van. "Alright, let's go," Glutto said as the side doors opened to show all four sections of it. Silver was sitting in the far back with Jasper while Amber and Jade were in the section behind the front with the middle seat open. "Eh," Jasper said as he got out, he was wearing sunglasses and a black speedo, his body already shining with some kind of oil, "I'll follow Dad and fly outside. After all, it's not every day ladies get to see this kind of sexiness!" Jasper looked over and Pearl followed his line of sight to see Kunel and another Majin girl swoon as he winked at him. "Oh brother!" Pearl exclaimed, "You're such a showoff!" "You can sit with us, Kenshiro-san!" Amber and Jade excitedly said, already in their own bathing suits as well. "Uh," Kenshiro looked at Pearl and she said, "Go ahead." "Okay," Kenshiro said as he sat between them, Jade and Amber immediately latched onto him and Jade asked, "So, how long can you hold your breath?" Everyone managed to get in, with Pearl and Barit sharing the far back with Silver while Shurayuki, Disz, and Barit were in front of her while Beate, and Rachel were in front of them, bags filled the empty seats as the van took off.

"Onee-san," Silver asked as they went, "Do you think I can be a strong fighter, and a good chef?" "Hm?" Pearl asked, "Why do you want to do both?" "Well, you and Onii-san and Mama are so strong, and so cool, but I wanna be a chef like Papa too and I like cooking a lot. But I also like training with Mama and Onii-san, Jade, and Amber too. Mama says that to be a strong fighter you have to dedicate all your free time to training, and Papa says that to be a good chef you have to focus only on cooking with your free time. I don't know if I can do that," Silver admitted, "Onii-san said the same thing Mama said." "Well…um…they're both right," Pearl admitted, "I had to train a lot, all day pretty much, to get so strong, same with Mama and Jasper. Though I also take breaks to rest my body. I think you can do both…but it'll be really hard, Silver. To do both means doing twice the work, making time to do both, meaning you can't spend a lot of time with friends or playing video games, or reading, or on the computer. You can do it, but it'll be a lot harder than just choosing one, if you want to be strong like me, Jasper, and Mama."

"Okay…" Silver said, sounding disappointed. "Hey," Pearl said and wrapped her arms around her little brother, "You don't have to be super strong. There was one great warrior, Tien Shinhan, he was an Earthling who lived a long time ago. He wasn't as strong as Goku or Vegeta, but he never gave up training. He was never as powerful as they were, but he was still one of the strongest Earthlings ever. Kenshiro once told me that he looked up to Tien Shinhan when he was growing up, and always trained to be as great a warrior as he was. Maybe you can still be a strong warrior, just not like a pro like me or Mama. You don't have to be the strongest if you don't want to be. Just be you." "Okay," Silver said, happier now. They arrived at the beach fifteen minutes later and got out of the van, Jasper touching down next to it. "Alright, everyone, those who haven't changed we'll go get changed, while everyone already in their bathing suit, I suggest that you get your sunscreen on, then you can hit the beach," Buudikka said, "Jasper, make sure your little sisters get their sunscreen on good."

"Alright," Jasper said. Pearl, Silver, Glutto, Kenshiro, Shurayuki, and Buudikka headed into the changing rooms near the beach. As they got undressed in the ladies' changing room Buudikka commented, "You've certainly got a lot of scars, Yuki-san." Shurayuki shrugged as she got out her one piece, "I've lived a very exciting life. Had to kill or be killed a lot of times." Shurayuki then turned to Pearl, "Pearl understands that more than most here." "Uh, yeah," Pearl agreed as she took off her t-shirt and shorts. Shurayuki smiled at it, "Oh I just know that Kenshi will love seeing you in that." She turned to Buudikka then and said, "Are you sure you don't mind all the folks that'll be ogling you?" Buudikka smiled as she applied…something to her skimpy sling bikini and put it on, "Glutto doesn't mind. He likes it when people see me, and I like being seen." "We may not be young, but we still got it!" Shurayuki said with a smile. "Hell yeah!" Buudikka said as they high fived. "Wait!" Pearl yelled, she got an idea, "Put your hands on my body, I want to surprise the boys!"

"Oh?" Shurayuki said, "So, you want us to choose some pose, then you'll Instant Transmit us to them?" "Uh huh, I want to surprise Kenny," Pearl said as her Mama and Shurayuki struck their poses on either side of her. Pearl put one hand behind her head and the other to her forehead, and Instant Transmitted to where everyone was, waiting for them. They were right behind them. Pearl put her other hand behind her head, and Shurayuki said, "Oh boooooyyyyyyss…" Everyone turned around, Jasper, Jade, and Amber's jaws hit the sand, Silver looked confused, Disz had another nosebleed and a smile on his face, Rachel and Beate laughed while Glutto and Kenshiro sported the kind of lecherous smiles that would put Master Roshi to shame. Pearl had her hands behind her head and was giving Kenshiro a wink, while Shurayuki was on her side with her right hand holding her head up and her left looking like she was going to take off her one piece, and Buudikka was bent down to give Glutto a picture of her barely covered cleavage and blew a kiss to him.

"Onii-san," Silver said as he poked Jasper's leg, "Why are Onee-san and Mama like that?" Jasper's response was, "Gyo hinubj Bluonhuh…Papa will tell you when you're older!" That was when Pearl got her own shock as Kenshiro stood up, and she saw he was only wearing a white fundoshi and nothing else, nearly every inch of his toned and muscled skin was showing as he struck his own pose, flexing every flawless muscle he had, letting everyone see everything but his groin. Several other girls on the beach screamed in joy, and Amber and Jade ran over to tackle him. Pearl Instant Transmitted in front of him and grabbed her sisters, "Back off! He's all mine!" Buudikka laughed as Amber and Jade groaned in disappointment and said, "Pearl, you have excellent taste in your man." After that was said, Pearl, Buudikka, and Shurayuki got their sunscreen on, Shurayuki having a happy Disz help apply it to her legs while an equally happy Glutto put some on Buudikka.

"Need help with your back?" Kenshiro asked. "Go ahead," Pearl told him as he rubbed it in. "Kenny!" Pearl said as his hands went under her bikini's bottom. "I'm sorry!" Kenshiro laughed, "I can't help it, you're sooo sexy, my hands just went there." "Just hold on, until after we're done on the beach," Pearl told him, she stood up and whispered in his ear, "When we get back to the apartment, then you can have me however you want." Kenshiro's fundoshi tented in response to that promise, and he pulled Pearl into a kiss that would have made his Mom proud. "I can only wait so long," he said as they went into the water.

For the first hour everyone just spent time in the ocean, splashing each other, swimming against the tides, Glutto and Buudikka went against Disz and Shurayuki in a game of Chicken, Shurayuki lost because poor Disz's short height was too much of a disadvantage. After seeing that, Jade and Amber wanted to play Chicken against each other, "Hey Barit-san, can you carry me?" Amber asked. "Sure," Barit said as he hoisted Amber on his shoulders. Jade got next to Kenshiro and flirtatiously asked, "You want your head between my legs?" "Wha?" Kenshiro said, slightly weirded out. "Knock it off, Jade," Pearl warned her sister. "Okay," Jade said, "But seriously, carry me so I can play Chicken." "Ooookaaaay," Kenshiro said as he ducked down so Jade could climb on top of his shoulders. Jade got on and the two sisters went at it, trying to push each other down.

After a minute of standing still Amber said, "Come on Barit-san! You gotta push too!" "Okay!" Barit said as he pushed closer to Kenshiro. "Come on Kenshiro, don't let him win!" Jade said. "Got it!" Kenshiro said as he dug in, not moving an inch as Jade and Amber kept on trying to push on each other. "Go harder Amber!" Glutto cheered. "Jade, focus!" Buudikka yelled. The sister's pushed harder, as did their teammates, but they remained at a deadlock. Suddenly, Barit's leg rose above the water and kicked at Kenshiro. Kenshiro had to block the kick with his knee. "Hey!" Jade yelled, "That's cheating!" "Oh no it's not," Kenshiro said with a wicked grin, "It's just another challenge! Let's go!" Kenshiro and Barit then unleashed a barrage of kicks and knees at each other as Jade and Amber struggled to keep their balance. "Go Kenny!" Pearl yelled. "Barit! Get him!" Jasper cheered. "Go Jade! Go Amber! Go Barit-san! Go Kenshiro-san!" Silver cheered for everyone, laughing at the whole thing as water splashed everywhere around Barit and Kenshiro.

Kenshiro and Barit jumped back from each other breathing hard. "Man," Barit said, "Fighting inside water is almost as hard as kicking with ankle weights!" "Oh yeah!" Kenshiro agreed, then charged at Barit again, Jade struggling to hang on to him. Kenshiro jumped up and went for a kick at Barit's head, but he completely forgot about Amber, who grabbed his leg and tossed him behind her, the impact of the water dislodged Jade from Kenshiro's shoulders. "WE WIN!" Amber yelled as she stood up on Barit's shoulders. Barit laughed and said, "It looks like you got a little too into it that time there, buddy!" "Yeah," Kenshiro said as he stood up and helped Jade up, "I guess I did." "Fooey!" Jade said as she kicked the water. "Hey, it's alright, you all did amazing!" Glutto said, "I think that one is going to go viral." Glutto pointed to dozens of people who were recording the Chicken fight on their phones.

"Alright!" Amber yelled as she gave a V for Victory sign along with Barit. She jumped off his shoulders and landed on the sand. "Hey, who wants to build a sandcastle?" Amber said as Buudikka took out a Capsule that popped out several spades and buckets. "I think I'll just go look for seashells," Beate said. Her and Rachel walked off while everyone else built a sand castle, except for Pearl. Pearl decided to walk in the direction Rachel and Beate went. For half an hour, the three of them couldn't find any seashells, but then Rachel let out a yell and dug something out of the sand. "What is it?" Pearl said as she ran to her. Rachel didn't answer, only clenched her hand around…whatever it was. Tears poured down Rachel's face.

"Babe, what's wrong!?" Beate asked her. Rachel went to her knees, still crying, then opened her hand to show an earring, it was faded and covered in sand, but Pearl thought it looked like a little silver angel under the sand. "This beach…" Rachel said, "This was the beach me and Mom went to, the day we took that picture I showed you…it was…the day before…" Rachel couldn't finish and instead started sobbing again. Beate and Pearl hugged her as she cried, not saying anything, just letting her got the tears out. After five minutes Rachel finally said, "You can let go now." "You okay?" Pearl asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry," Rachel said, "I just…Hellhound…this whole thing with that bastard is bringing back some bad memories." "You don't have anything to be sorry for," Beate assured her and gave her a little kiss. Rachel smiled a little and showed Pearl and Beate the earring again, "The last time we were here, Mom lost this earring. We must have spent hours looking for it, by the time we gave up it was dark. I remember, Mom hugged me to her head and said, "Maybe I can use my Little Angel for an earring?"

Pearl and Beate chuckled at the thought of that, and Rachel smiled a little more. "We're going to get him," Beate told her. "Together," Pearl assured her, "Rachel, don't think about the bad times. Remember the good times. You had some good memories here." "Yeah," Rachel said. "Let's make some new ones," Beate said. "Thank you," Rachel said as she hugged them back. The three of them headed back to where everyone else was to see Buudikka and Jasper setting up a net for volleyball. "Alright, who wants in?" Glutto asked. Everyone went up, but then Pearl saw that Shurayuki and Disz were missing, "Hey, we're missing two people." "They're together," Kenshiro told Pearl. "Should we go look for Shurayuki-san and Disz-san?" Silver asked. "Nah, they'll just have to miss out," Buudikka told him.

The first volleyball match was between Buudikka and Jasper against Kenshiro and Pearl. For the first ten minutes they were evenly matched, everyone making a nice save and using the best teamwork to keep the other team from getting a point in. "I think that we may need to start using time limits…" Glutto said as Jasper spiked the ball and Pearl managed to make a diving save and pass it to Kenshiro. Kenshiro sent the ball to the other side of the net, and Buudikka sent it up at least fifty feet in the air. "Oh no!" Pearl said, "Kenny!" Buudikka jumped after the ball and slammed her palm into it as hard as she could. Kenshiro went to intercept the ball as it came screaming at him. "Holy shit!" Kenshiro yelled, "KAIOKEN!" There was a small explosion as sand was sent flying everywhere, but the volleyball didn't touch the ground, and was instead sent up into the air. "No way!" Jasper gasped as Kenshiro jumped up and spiked the ball into the ground before Buudikka or Jasper could stop it, sending it to their side. "Point! Match!" Glutto said, then everyone saw Kenshiro's fundoshi was blown right off!

Jade and Amber gasped in awe, Jasper looked down in jealousy, and Buudikka laughed as Pearl got in front of Kenshiro to hide his tall erection. Pearl quickly focused on using Majin Materialization, and used it on Kenshiro to give him a pair of red swim trunks. "Thanks babe," a blushing Kenshiro said. Silver laughed at the red Earthling, "Kenshiro-san looks like a cooked lobster!" A man in his forties wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt and blue swim trunks walked over and handed Kenshiro a card, "If you ever need work, call me kid." The man looked Pearl over and handed her a card too, then walked off. "The Hell?" Kenshiro said, then looked at the card. He turned an even deeper shade of red and Pearl looked at hers too. The cards said, 'Mandrake Kingsley, CEO of Coitus Films 81-664-2229 (81-OOH BABY)'. "Were we just invited to do porn!?" Pearl whispered at Kenshiro. "Who was that?" Glutto asked as he walked over. Kenshiro's eyes almost popped out of his skull and he quickly grabbed Pearl's card and ate both his and hers.

"Nothing at all! Just a guy that thought I was a good volleyball player!" Kenshiro told him, "So, anyway, who's playing next?" The next match was between Glutto and Barit against Amber and Jade. This time, it was a lot less intense, with both teams scoring three points each after five minutes. For the next two minutes, Jade and Amber managed to almost have Glutto and Barit on the ropes, until Barit passed the ball to Glutto and he spiked it onto their side. After that the tide turned, and after three more minutes, Barit and Glutto won, 7-3. "Good job, Barit-san," Glutto said and they high fived. "You're a lot faster than I thought, Glutto-san," Barit said. "Heh, I may not be a fighter, but if you want to be a successful chef, you gotta really be light on your feet," Glutto said.

"We're gonna go see if we can find anything," Jade and Amber said. "Pearl, go with your sisters," Buudikka told Pearl. "Aw come on!" Amber yelled. "Nope, until you're eighteen, one of your older siblings is coming with you when you don't have your phones," Buudikka said. "Fine," Jade said. The three Majin sisters walked off as Beate and Silver got ready to go against Rachel and Jasper. After they were out of sight of everyone, Jade and Amber stepped out in front of Pearl. "Huh? What's wrong?" Pearl asked. "Why are you hogging Kenshiro-san?" Amber asked, she and Jade had their arms crossed and looked at Pearl accusingly. "What!?" Pearl asked again. "Come on! Share him! He's so hooottt! I want him to be my firrrrsssssttt!" Jade said. "SHARE HIM!?" Pearl screamed, "NO WAY! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! MINE! I'VE KNOWN HIM EVER SINCE I FIRST CAME TO CONTON CITY!" "So? He can still be your boyfriend," Amber said, "We just want one night with him, each!" "Yeah!" Jade said.

"Where is this all coming from?" Pearl finally asked. "Puberty," Jade said, "I can't go one night without playing 'Three Brothers' and rubbing one out." "I wanna kiss everybody I meet, and more!" Amber said. Pearl sighed and sat down. "Alright, listen, even if you two weren't my sisters, Kenny wouldn't do it," she said. "Why not? Aren't we hot?" Amber asked. "You're both beautiful," Pearl said, "I'm not just saying that. But, Kenshiro and me…he loves me, only me. And I only love him, I would never have sex with anyone else, and neither would he, that's just how he was raised. It was six months since we became boyfriend and girlfriend before we even had sex the first time." "I knew it!" Jade said, "I knew you were having sex!"

"Yes," Pearl admitted, "Me and Kenny have sex. Listen, sex isn't something you should just…rush into. When me and Kenny do it…it really feels like we're 'making love'. Because we love each other, and are always there for each other." "That does sound better than those vids online," Amber said. "Look, I won't tell you who or when you have sex, that's not my business," Pearl told her younger sisters, "But, I do think that you should wait, until you're with someone that truly cares about you, respects you, and likes you for…you, not just for your bodies. That's what works for me." "You used to always go for the Gold Ending though when you played 'Three Brothers', and always got with all the brothers at the end," Jade said. "Yeah, I admit, having more than one boyfriend sounds hot," Pearl said, "But that's just a game. Real people are more complex than a dating sim. And, I don't have any more room in my heart for another boyfriend."

Jade and Amber absorbed this and Jade said, "Do you…think I can find a boyfriend in Conton City?" "Yeah, you can," Pearl told her, "But, you should be careful about it too." "I will," Jade said. Amber stood up and kicked the sand. "Mama and Papa said I can't go until I'm sixteen," she said. "Look, Amber, have you tried actually talking with people at school?" Pearl asked her. "…no," Amber admitted. "Alright, just start with talking to whoever you like. Then, see what happens." Amber sighed, but said, "Okay." "Alright, let's go over by those rocks," Pearl said, they had come near a cliff, "Maybe we'll find something interesting over there." The three sisters went over to some boulders near a cliff, and that was when they heard noises. "What's that?" Jade asked. "It's on the other side of that boulder," Amber pointed, and they ran ahead of Pearl.

Pearl's sisters looked over the boulder, and they both immediately hid behind it. "What's wrong?" Pearl asked, then saw that there was blood coming from their noses. Pearl shut up and came closer, then realized what she was hearing. _Sheesh! Shurayuki-san, in public!?_ Pearl snuck by her sisters and looked over the boulder. Sure enough, there was Shurayuki, and Disz, her head bobbing between his legs as he was moaning, causing the noise. Both of them stark naked, and Pearl could smell that sex had already happened. "Wow, he sounds like he likes it," Jade whispered as she appeared at Pearl's right shoulder. "Do you and Kenshiro do that?" Amber asked from Pearl's right shoulder. Pearl quickly grabbed them by their mouths and whispered, "Keep this to us." Amber pulled Pearl's hand down and whispered, "Does this make Disz Kenshiro's step-dad?" "No," Pearl said as she shut her sister's mouth, "It means that Shurayuki has a new boy toy."

Pearl quickly dragged her sisters away from the scene. "Man, that was…hot," Amber said, "If she's Kenshiro's Mom, then does she even know who his Dad is?" "Yes," Pearl said, "She knows who Kenny's Father is, they were married, but he died. I'm not saying anymore." "Man, did you see those scars? No wonder her and Mama were evenly matched, she must be one awesome fighter," Jade said, "But seriously, didn't she only meet Disz-san last night? She doesn't wait around, does she?" "No, she doesn't," Pearl said as the sisters headed back to where everyone else was. "I think I wanna be like her, I wanna screw, I'll just grab a guy and screw," Jade continued. "No! NO WAY!" Pearl said, "She is forty-two, you are sixteen, she is Mama's equal, you…not so much." "What's that mean!?" Jade asked as she stopped and crossed her arms. "Shurayuki can handle herself if anything goes wrong, she is wise and experienced in ways we may never know," Pearl said, "Jade, if you live like that, you don't know what could happen! It's not my place to explain about Shurayuki, but I can promise you that no one is going to be taking advantage of her anytime soon."

"I'm a lot stronger than you think, Sis," Jade said as her ki aura started flaring out. Pearl could tell that her sister was indeed powerful, if she had to guess she'd say Jade's power level was somewhere between 89000000 and 97000000. "You're right, you are," Pearl said, "But in Conton City, the best of the best and those hoping to be the best gather to train and grow stronger. Fact is that I wasn't even in the top ten strongest students at the Academy." Pearl walked on as her sisters followed. "But then why were you chosen?" Amber asked. "I guess, it was because I had the top grades, and the Supreme Kai of Time wanted a warrior with brains defending history, not just brawn. My point is, that there are some powerful people in Conton City, the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai try to only let law abiding people in, but some people slip through the cracks, and others let their power get to their heads. You won't be anything special, Jade." "Oh yeah!?" Jade said as her ki aura flared out again and she went for a kick. Pearl didn't even look as she blocked Jade's kick with her left thumb.

Jade tried for a punch that Pearl again blocked, this time with her right pointer finger. Amber looked on in awe, and Jade jumped back. "How did you get so strong!?" Jade asked. Pearl turned back to her sister, "Like I said before, I have a good motivation now. I'm not just fighting for fun, I need to be strong to protect the world and history itself. I had to work my butt off to get where I am now, if I wasn't a Majin, I'd probably be covered in bruises from all the beatings I took to get here." Pearl then sprang right to Jade, to Jade and Amber's eyes it looked like she had used Instant Transmission to appear in front of her. Pearl smiled at Jade and poked her forehead, "Still think you wanna join the Time Patrol?" Jade needed ten seconds before she managed to answer, "Hell yeah! There's hot guys there, and I know I can catch up to you in no time!" Pearl just shook her head, "Alright. Well, let's head back, I think it's about lunch time now." The three Majin sisters started running back to where they started, and saw their Papa already grilling burgers and hotdogs.

Everyone got their food and some chips, Pearl decided to have a Hard Cherry Soda while Kenshiro got some Hard Lemonade. They put their towels down next to each other and started eating. "Heh, this has been a pretty great day," Kenshiro said as they ate. "Mhm," Pearl agreed, "I admit, I'm a little surprised that nothing too crazy has happened." "You're kidding right?" Kenshiro said. "Nope, there was one time we were here, Papa almost got arrested," Pearl said. "For what!?" Kenshiro had to ask. "Shark hunting," Pearl said. Kenshiro then drank some of his Hard Lemonade and asked, "Come again?" Pearl snorted and had some of her drink before saying, "Yeah, one time a shark appeared and Papa went after it, saying that we were gonna have shark steaks for dinner." Kenshiro turned to look at Glutto, who was giving Barit two hotdogs with relish and onions. "Seriously?" "Yep, he Materialized two huge cleavers, saw where the shark was, and swam right at it. Dragged its carcass over, and started cutting it up and everything before the police arrived," Pearl said.

Kenshiro finished his Hard Lemonade and asked, "So…how was shark steak?" "It tastes kind of…fishy, but it's tough, like a cow steak. Papa decided it wasn't anything too special though," Pearl said, getting up to get another burger. Shurayuki and Disz walked over, Disz looking pretty tired and Shurayuki helping him. "Just a plain hot dog for me," Shurayuki said. "You got any sriracha sauce, Glutto-san?" Disz asked. "Sure thing," Glutto said, and pulled out the sriracha sauce from his apron. "I'll have that and some onions and lettuce on my burger please," Disz said. "Coming up," Glutto said and quickly made their food. "Thanks," Shurayuki and Disz said, and sat beside Kenshiro. "Another burger Papa, with some lettuce and extra cheese, please," Pearl said. Glutto made another burger for her and then called, "Anyone else need anything?" Everyone said they didn't, so Glutto made himself a triple stacked burger with onions, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, ketchup, mustard, and two hotdogs.

"So, did I miss anything?" Shurayuki asked as she had some water. "Volleyball, some running around, helping build more sandcastles, not much," Kenshiro told her. "Who won?" Disz asked. "Well, me and Pearl won against Jasper-san and Buudikka-san…but it was…eventful," Kenshiro said, starting to blush. Amber then popped up and showed her phone to Shurayuki. "WHAT!? WHERE DID YOU HAVE A PHONE!?" Kenshiro screamed. Amber just smiled slyly as Shurayuki commented, "Well, son, I can say that there are two areas where you surpassed your Father." Kenshiro blushed even redder and Shurayuki told Pearl, "I admit, Shiro wasn't as big, but the man knew how to work with what he had." "MOM!" Kenshiro yelled then, "Jeeze!" Kenshiro jumped into the ocean to get away from her. Amber asked, "So, Shiro was his Dad?" "Yes," Shurayuki said with a sad smile, "He was a good man, a good doctor, he would have made an amazing father." Shurayuki focused on eating after that while Pearl put some more sunscreen on and took a nap on her towel.

She was woken up an hour later to the sound of cameras flashing and people asking questions. She looked and saw that about two dozen reporters had surrounded her family and friends, bombarding her Mama about questions related to the Tenkaichi Budokai. "Buudikka! Do you think you're ready for a rematch with Nionn!? How have you been training? Where did you get that bikini!? Are all these people your training team!?" Shurayuki managed to sneak away and swim to the ocean before a reporter spotted Pearl and asked, "Pearl! Where have you been for the past year!? Your family only said that you went to train and get stronger? Did you leave because your mother was ashamed of your weakness!?" "Say what!?" Pearl yelled as she stood up and told the reporter, "No, that is not what happened. I left to get stronger, it's true, but Mama was never ashamed of me! I trained, I got stronger, and now I got a job to do."

Buudikka answered the reporter's questions, "I think I can handle Nionn pretty well. I've been training hard, and I know that it's all paid off. Got this cute number from Killer Klothes, and aside from my family, we also invited some of my oldest daughter's Pearl's friends over, a little relaxation before the Tournament." "Can you give us a demonstration?" one reporter asked. Buudikka smirked and said, "Certainly, let's see…" Jasper and Shurayuki weren't around, and Barit was napping despite the reporters. Buudikka turned to Pearl and said, "Pearl, would you mind showing these people what you can do?" "Alright," Pearl said and stepped up. "You might want to step back some, about ten yards or so," Buudikka warned the reporters, and they all backed up like she said. Glutto rushed around putting all the food that was left away and got the grill back into a Capsule before making room for his wife and daughter.

Pearl and Buudikka took their stances and got ready. They flew at each other and their fists collided, spreading sand everywhere from the shockwave. Buudikka went for a kick that Pearl dodged then Pearl countered with a punch that Buudikka grabbed and threw Pearl down. Pearl landed a kick on Buudikka's stomach to get her to let go then jumped up and kicked at her. Buudikka blocked ten of Pearl's kicks and landed a punch to Pearl's face, it was light though, it looked good but didn't actually hurt. Pearl spun around and landed an equally light backfist and Buudikka then dodged her kick and jumped over her to kick her in her back. Pearl and Buudikka faced each other again and Buudikka smiled, time for the big finish. The two of them flew at each other one last time and clashed in a flurry of punches and kicks, fists and feet flying too fast for the cameras to see as they finished with one last round kick, their legs clashing between them and the shockwave throwing even more sand up.

Beachgoers and reporters cheered at the spectacular display. "We hope Nionn kept that belt nice and shiny for Mama!" Jade and Amber told the reporters. "Buudikka, what of Pearl? She has clearly followed in your footsteps and become a great fighter. Is she your heir?" a reporter asked. "No," Buudikka answered, to the reporter's shock. "None of my children are my heir, right now. My husband and I both agree, our kids will follow their own paths. If that path leads to them following mine, then they will be my heir. But I won't make them if they don't want to be. I'm proud of all of them for who they are, and I can't wait to see what they will be," Buudikka said with a smile. After that the reporter's all left. The rest of the day at the beach was surprisingly uneventful. Everyone spent the rest of the day looking for seashells, swimming, building sandcastles, and sunbathing.

In the end Glutto made everyone some scallops and corn he grilled for dinner, and they all gathered together as the sun set. Rachel leaned her head on Beate's shoulder and said, "This has been the best trip to the beach I've ever had." "Yeah," Beate agreed. Glutto sighed as he laid back, Buudikka resting her head on his soft belly. The Majin chef said, "Family, good food, fun games to play, and good friends to share it with. I don't think there's anything that can beat all that." "Definitely," Shurayuki agreed, Disz was dozing on her lap and she gently stroked his hair. The sun set, Pearl picked Silver up gently, her little brother had fallen asleep almost as soon as the sun set. Everyone packed their things into the van, got in, and Glutto drove back to Conton City. Barit, Kenshiro, Shurayuki, Disz, Pearl, Jasper, and Jade all got out and Glutto handed Jasper and Jade their bags. Glutto and Buudikka hugged their children tight as Buudikka said, "Look after each other." "We will, Mom," Jasper promised.

"I'm proud of you, all of you. I know that with you three here, everyone will be safe," Glutto told them. Glutto and Buudikka gave Pearl, Jasper, and Jade each one last hug, as did Amber. "Don't forget, the Tenkaichi Budokai will start at nine tomorrow. Don't know how long it'll be," Buudikka said. "We'll be rooting for you, Mama," Jade promised. With that said, Glutto, Amber, and Buudikka went back into the van, and drove off. "Alright, I think that you two can stay in my hotel room tonight," Shurayuki said. "Thank you, Shurayuki-san," Jade said. "See you tomorrow, we can watch Mama get her title back at my apartment," Pearl said. "Will do," Jasper said, "See you later." With that, Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit headed back to their own apartment. As soon as they got in, Kenshiro swept Pearl off her feet and he told Barit, "You better wear earplugs tonight, bud."

Pearl giggled as he carried her into their room and kicked the door shut behind him. They fell on their bed and their mouths connected instantly, their tongues dancing together as they stripped each other's bathing suits off. Kenshiro's hands went to Pearl's bottom and she said, "Wait, I want to try something. Flip over." Kenshiro smiled as he got off of her. Pearl saw he was ready for her as she grabbed his manhood and brought her face close to it. She licked it up, and tasted Kenshiro, making him moan as her tongue played with his head. She opened her mouth and put as much in as she could, her tongue swirling around his whole length. Kenshiro's hand gently grabbed her head tentacles as she bobbed her head up and down. Kenshiro moaned as she pleasured him, the man she had fallen in love with, who had been there for her throughout the most trying year of her life, the one she wanted to be with forever.

"OOOOOHHH!" Kenshiro came, and she swallowed all his seed before letting him go. Kenshiro had lust filled fire in his eyes as he crawled over her and kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, leaving a trail all the way down to her snatch. His tongue danced through her folds, and Pearl's own moans filled the room as she moaned, "I love you I love you I love you!" She came screaming his name at the top of her lungs and he crawled up to her as they locked lips again, tasting each other deeply and passionately. He lined up his manhood perfectly and penetrated her passionately as she grabbed on to his back, leaving a trail of scratches down it as she raised her hips to meet him. They didn't know how long they were like this, seconds and hours were meaningless to them as they made the most passionate love they ever had in their lives. At last, they came together, screaming each other's names and saw lights everywhere, and fell to sleep still tangled together.

 _In Another Universe_

Shadlyn, a pink skinned Majin girl of slightly above average height with green eyes and tentacles hanging like bangs, Taoretta, a dark skinned muscular Saiyan with red hair standing 6 ft tall with blue eyes and spiky hair, Yuu Lupei, and Jigoku, the Frost Demon with purple skin and black Berserker armor, shorter than Taoretta by three inches with burning red eyes, all sat in their own little pocket dimension, watching as Pearl and her family had their fun in the sun. "Heh, I think that Kenshiro should have taken up that porn guy's offer," Shadlyn said, eyeing his body. Jigoku snorted, "Give me a day with that girl and she'd know what a real fucking felt like." "Well then, Jasper and Jade are in that Conton City now. And the plan goes on, right? Are we sure that Jade can't be used as well?" Taoretta asked. "Yes, unlike her siblings she hasn't achieved the Purified Form, she isn't as…moldable as they are," Shadlyn said. "To think, the girl that everyone is hoping to save them will instead destroy them," Jigoku laughed, "Oh, I'm getting hard just thinking about it." "What about my daughter?" Yuu Lupei asked. "Well, her and her girlfriend could be fun," Taoretta said, licking his lips. Yuu jumped to him, baring his fangs as he grabbed his throat, "NO! You won't touch her!"

"Is that a challenge Edward!?" Taoretta yelled as he grabbed Yuu's chang pao. All of them wore clothes with the bloody symbol for 'kill' on their clothes, and all of them wanted only to rain as much misery and destruction on the Multiverse as they could. "Knock it off!" Jigoku yelled. "Why do you care about her anyway?" Shadlyn asked as the Saiyan and vampire released each other. "She has…potential. She has yet to control her blood rage, it is a very potent tool for vampires, but rare in us. The fact that she inherited it means we can use her as well. Maybe, if we time it right, we can have her join us as well," Yuu explained, then turned to Taoretta, "So for now, keep your dick in your pants, and your hands to yourself!" "Fine," Taoretta said, "But if she doesn't join?" "Then I'll kill her myself," Yuu said. "Well then," Shadlyn said as she lifted up a crystal ball showing Jasper sleeping on Shurayuki's couch, "Let's get to work."

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has made it this far. Think of this as the end of the 'First Season' of Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse. I'm going to be taking a break from this to focus on a crossover story I haven't written for in months. Once my crossover is done, I'll focus on this. Season Two will have more twists and turns, and I hope you'll like it. Thank you to yoshi3000 for her help, if you want to understand where Shadlyn, Taoretta, and Jigoku fit in, read her story 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse.' Goodbye for now, and thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Back on Patrol, Kenshiro is Gone, The Tenkaichi Budokai, and a Shocking Revelation**

 **Author's Note: To kick off Season 2, I decided to follow yoshi3000's lead and give this fic a theme song, and an ending theme. It'll only be for this chapter though, so we can get into the action.**

 **(Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

 ** _Where are the People that accuse me?_**

 ** _The ones who beat me down and bruise me?_**

 ** _They hide just out of sight,_**

 ** _Can't face me in the light,_**

 ** _They'll return but I'll be stronger!_**

 ** _God, I want to dream again!_**

 ** _Take me where I've never been!_**

 ** _I want to go there,_**

 ** _This time I'm not scared!_**

 ** _Now I am Unbreakable!_**

 ** _It's Unmistakable!_**

 ** _No one can touch me,_**

 ** _Nothing can stop me!_**

 ** _Sometimes it's hard to just keep going,_**

 ** _But faith is moving without knowing._**

 ** _Can I trust what I can't see,_**

 ** _To reach my destiny?_**

 ** _I want to take control but I know better!_**

 ** _God, I want to dream again!_**

 ** _Take me where I've never been!_**

 ** _I want to go there,_**

 ** _This time I'm not scared!_**

 ** _Now I am Unbreakable!_**

 ** _It's Unmistakable!_**

 ** _No one can touch me,_**

 ** _Nothing can stop me!_**

 ** _Forget the Fear, it's just a crutch,_**

 ** _That tries to hold you back,_**

 ** _And turn your Dreams to Dust,_**

 ** _All you need to do is just,_**

 ** _Trust!_**

 ** _God, I want to dream again!_**

 ** _Take me where I've never been!_**

 ** _I want to go there,_**

 ** _This time I'm not scared!_**

 ** _God, I want to dream again!_**

 ** _Take me where I've never been!_**

 ** _I want to go there,_**

 ** _This time I'm not scared!_**

 ** _Now I am Unbreakable!_**

 ** _It's Unmistakable!_**

 ** _No one can touch me!_**

 ** _Nothing can stop me!_**

 ** _(End of Music)_**

Pearl was woken up by the sound of a text message on her phone. She put her glasses on and looked at it. It was a group text from Shurayuki, it said: 'I can't be there to sheer Buudikka on, I'm taking a trip to Ryoshiro's Universe to get some supplies. Don't know when I'll be back. Beate and Rachel, keep up your training, and I'll make sure you both get a good reward 😉. 3 Shurayuki.' "Huh, your Mom's…" that was when Pearl realized that Kenshiro wasn't in the room, and that their room was completely wrecked! "Oh no…" she said, their clothes were littered everywhere, their dressers were in splinters, their bed was barely intact, and the second Pearl shifted her weight it fell to the ground. Barit went in and looked around. "HO-LY-SHIT! What the Hell kind of kinky stuff did you two do last night!?" "Nothing! I guess we…got so in the moment…we…let our ki out…at the same…time…" Pearl explained, then remembered she was stark naked and not wearing a blanket!

"GET OUT GET OUT!" Pearl squealed as she covered herself with what was left of her blanket, and Barit quickly shut the door. Pearl went through her clothes, luckily her underwear was fine, along with her socks, but about half her clothes were destroyed, same with Kenshiro's. Pearl sighed as she got to refolding their clothes. Soon she got dressed in her Dyno Woo-gi, with purple top, grey scarf, and purple pants with black gloves and boots, and gathered up as much wreckage as she could find. She found her Scouter as well and put it in her pocket and walked out. "Where's Kenny?" Pearl asked Barit, he had made some pancakes for them. He handed her a note and Pearl saw it was Kenshiro's handwriting.

 _Dear Barit and Pearl,_

 _I got a call from Cashew Village, my Grandma and Grandpa have caught a nasty virus. I'm heading home to take care of them. Tsubaki-sensei said that no one whose not a relative should visit for at least 24 hours. I'll try to call you when I can._

 _Kenshiro_

 _P.S. Pearl, we wrecked the room. I'm sorry you gotta clean up without me, I'll try to make it up to you when I get back._

"Oh no," Pearl said after reading it. "Well, we can't see him until tomorrow. Isn't the Tenkaichi Budokai today?" Barit asked. "Yeah, it starts in," Pearl checked her phone, it was just past 6, "Three hours." Pearl's Scouter went off then and she switched her glasses for it. "Pearl here," she said. "Recruit, we need you at the Time Nest now." Elder Kai said. "I'm on the way," Pearl said. "Thanks for the pancakes Barit. If I'm not back in time, record it for me, please," she said as she headed out the door. Pearl got out of the apartment and flew to the Time Nest, thankful that she hadn't put on her weighted clothes.

She spotted Elder Kai who was muttering, "No matter how many corrections we make, these changes to history persist…" He then noticed Pearl and asked, "Say, have you seen Trunks around? I can't seem to find him anywhere. "No, Elder Kai-sama, I haven't," Pearl answered, "But I'll go look for him." Pearl and the Elder Kai headed into the Time Vault, and started searching through it. After fifteen minutes, Pearl found Trunks, he was looking at a Scroll. Pearl peeked over his shoulder, Trunks was too absorbed in the Scroll to notice her. She watched a scene from Trunks's Timeline, Age: 780.

Gohan stood in the middle of a ruined city, Android 17 standing in front of him. "Gohan! You're still alive?" the Android asked. Android 17 smirked at the Future Gohan as Android 18 appeared behind the Son of Goku. "We'll fix that soon enough," Android 18 said, "Kill him. Full power." Future Gohan glared at the Androids, and the three of them took flight. Pearl and Trunks watched as Gohan made his last stand, fighting with all his skill and power against the diabolical Androids of the Future. But it wasn't enough, and in the end, he was killed. Hours later it was raining, as a younger Trunks flew through the remains of the city looking for his mentor. He spotted Gohan's body, face down in a puddle. "Gohan!" young Future Trunks said.

"No," young Future Trunks said as he came closer, "it can't be…" Tears flowed down the young half-Saiyan's face as he yelled, "Gohan… Gohan! GOOOOHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNN!" The Trunks shown on the Scroll's screams devolved into wordless howls of grief and primal fury, as the golden aura surrounded him, and his hair spiked up, Trunks had finally attained the legendary Super Saiyan Form, but the cost was too high. Pearl sniffled a little and wiped her eyes, making the present Trunks finally notice her, "Oh, it's you, huh?" "Sorry, Elder Kai was looking for you. What's with the Scroll?" Pearl asked. Trunks answered, "This Scroll? Right here… it holds the History where I came from. In it, everyone was wiped out by 17 and 18… Even Gohan, who was the last to go… If Mom hadn't built that time machine, then I… and everyone else in the world would be…"

"I can't say that I approve of building a machine that can fiddle around with History," Elder Kai said as he walked up to them. "Yeah…" Trunks reluctantly agreed. "Oh well," Elder Kai said, "No sense in crying over spilt milk I always say." A dark aura then surrounded the Scroll and Trunks yelled out in surprise, "No! Not this History too! We need to act fast!" "Trunks!" the Supreme Kai of Time said as she walked up. "Yeah!?" Trunks said. "You…understand, right?" the Goddess of Time said. Trunks was silent for ten seconds before reluctantly saying, "…I do." "I'll go, this is why I'm here," Pearl said. Trunks gave Pearl the Scroll saying, "…Then good luck." "I'll protect your History, Trunks," Pearl said, and in a flash of light she was gone.

 _AGE: 780_

Future Gohan was flying into a city under attack, and looked down to see a figure he didn't expect. It wasn't one of the Androids, this was a large, muscular man with a red mohawk and green and black armor on a rampage. Pearl quickly appeared behind Gohan. "An Android!? There are more than just 17 and 18!?" Future Gohan said. Android 16 had a dark aura around him as his eyes glowed red, "I will destroy the son of Goku!" Android 16 blasted a ki ball at Gohan, who quickly deflected it and went Super Saiyan. Gohan blasted a ki wave at Android 16, but the corrupted Android wasn't even slowed down as he charged at Gohan, who quickly dodged his head on charge. "Damn it! He's even stronger than the others!" Gohan said, then noticed Pearl. "I'll do what I can! You have to get out of here! Hurry!" Gohan yelled at Pearl as Android 16 blasted ki balls at them. Pearl dodged the attacks and quickly blasted 16 with Masenko.

"I can help you, Gohan-san," Pearl said as she charged up her power. "I will destroy whoever interferes with my plan!" 16 said as he tucked his arms under his pits, and removed his hands! "SCATTER!" Pearl yelled and Android 16 flew up into the air and yelled, "Hell Blast!" The blast didn't hit them, but then columns of ki erupted everywhere. Future Gohan was grazed, but Pearl took a hit full on. The Majin girl yelled in pain and reached for a Capsule, then realized, _I forgot to grab Capsules!_ Trunks said over her Scouter, "16!? He doesn't belong in this Timeline!" "Well, he's here," Pearl said as she flew at 16 and landed a kick to his face right as he sent Future Gohan flying through a building. "I-it doesn't matter! You need to protect Gohan! Do it for History…and for me as well!" Trunks told Pearl.

Pearl and 16 clashed, she was barely able to keep up with the demonically empowered Android, more often than not taking more hits than she could land. "Kaameehaameeee," Pearl heard Future Gohan powering up ki in his right hand and quickly jumped away from 16. "HHHHAAAAAAAA!" Future Gohan's blast hit Android 16 dead on, knocking him down. Gohan turned to Pearl and said, "You're really strong! Thanks… I had no idea there were any decent fighters left…No… But there couldn't be…If there were, I would have noticed by now. No offense, but someone who looks like you would draw attention. Where did you even come from?" "I can't explain now, it's not over yet!" Pearl yelled as Android 16 jumped up and slammed into Pearl harder than a freight train, sending her crashing into a car that exploded around her. Pearl flew out of the flames and saw as Gohan kicked 16 in his face, only for 16 to grab his leg and slam him into the ground. Pearl focused ki into her hands and yelled out, "Majin Kamehameha!"

Pearl's blast distracted 16 enough for Gohan to punch him in his stomach with his good arm and then kick him back. Pearl told Gohan, "Gohan-san, try to keep him in one place for as long as you can. I got an idea. When I yell Supernova, get away from the Android!" "Got it!" Gohan said as he and Android 16 clashed. Pearl focused ki over her right pointer finger and lifted it over her head. "Here we go," she said as the ki grew into a massive orange ball, blazing like a sun. "Supernova!" Pearl screamed at the top of her lungs as she launched the attack. Gohan managed to fly away from Android 16 just in time as the Supernova hit the Android dead on and exploded. Android 16 was heavily damaged, and unable to fight anymore. But then someone Pearl didn't expect appeared, Mira!

"So, Gohan…" the demonic experiment said, "You're just full of hidden potential, aren't you? So much power… Fine fuel for my evolution!" Mira rushed at Gohan and grabbed him by his mouth before tossing him like a football. Pearl rushed at Mira, but he quickly landed a back kick into her stomach then blasted her back with Galick Beam Cannon. "This is bad, it's Mira!" Trunks said. "He's no way strong enough to beat Mira! And after that fight with Android 16, the two of you together still don't have a chance!" Elder Kai declared. Gohan blasted Mira with a One-Handed Kamehameha, but Mira took the hit and kept on coming. Gohan blocked his first three punches and dodged a kick, only to take a punch to his ribs, then an axe kick to the top of his head, sending him face down in the sidewalk. Pearl knocked Mira back a step with Masenko, then blasted a large ki ball at him that Mira blocked, but it gave Gohan time to get up and get away from Mira. "Who is this guy? How is he so strong!?" Future Gohan asked. "You fool, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough," Mira said as lasers came out of his chest, and a black sphere of ki appeared in front of him. Pearl quickly powered up a Supernova, and tossed it at Mira as he sent his Minus Energy Power Ball at her and Gohan. The two attacks clashed, and Pearl struggled to keep her Supernova going. The two massive ki constructs exploded, knocking the three combatants away from each other.

 _I can't beat him like this,_ Pearl thought, _I need to go Pure Majin, even then, I might only buy time for Gohan-san to escape…_ "The two of them will… Gohan will…" Trunks frantically said. "Damn it!" he screamed. "H-Hey…" Elder Kai tried to control Trunks. Supreme Kai of Time yelled, "What are you doing, Trunks! Stop it!" "What's going on!?" Pearl yelled as Mira got ready to fight some more. That was when a Burning Attack hit Mira. Everyone looked up to see Trunks, in his Super Saiyan Form! "You're not going to get your way today, Mira!" Trunks yelled as he drew his sword and charged. Mira ably dodged Trunks's sword, but Trunks then kicked him in his stomach, knocking him back. "Now's our chance!" Gohan yelled as he blasted a ki wave at Mira, and Pearl hit him with Majin Kamehameha, knocking Mira away.

Mira soon flew back though and smirked, "Ahh…Trunks…" "Trunks… What are you doing here!? I thought you…" Future Gohan said as Trunks flew in front of him and Pearl. "B-But that can't be! Wait a minute… You…!" "Now's not the time!" Pearl said as Mira blasted Galick Beam Cannon at the three warriors. Trunks, Pearl, and Gohan scattered, and Mira went for Pearl first. She took a kick to her stomach and an elbow to her chin, but she managed to Instant Transmission behind him and hit Mira with Mystic Flash. Mira was injured by the attack, but sent Pearl flying through the air with Android 18's Deadly Dance technique. Pearl stopped her flight and watched as Trunks and his Mentor tag teamed Mira, keeping him on the defensive. _I gotta do it now! While Mira is distracted!_ Steam shot out of Pearl's arms as her body transformed, and from the steam emerged Purified Pearl.

The Majin quickly formed a Teleporting Vanishing Ball, and slammed it into the distracted Mira's back. Mira responded by knocking back Purified Pearl, Future Gohan, and Trunks with ki all around him, before slamming his elbow into Purified Pearl's throat, making its eyes bulge out. Trunks hit Mira with Burning Attack to get his attention and Mira kicked Purified Pearl away. "What are you doing Trunks!?" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled, "Listen to me! You know that you can't do this!" "I'm sorry," Trunks answered, "But… I just can't abandon Gohan like this!" "Ugh!" the Supreme Kai of Time said as Mira hit Trunks with a kick to the face, "You can be so stubborn!" Purified Pearl flew at Mira wrapped up like a cannon ball and slammed into his back. Future Gohan quickly unleashed One-Handed Kamehameha once more on Mira before he could recover as Purified Pearl hit Mira with a Super Vanishing Ball at the same time. Mira was heavily injured, but still standing as Trunks quickly grabbed his leg and tossed him into the air before blasting him with Heat Dome.

Mira fell to Earth, but quickly stood up again, glaring at Pearl, Future Gohan, and Trunks. Pearl returned to her normal form as Mira said, "Why can't I beat you?! Even against three of you, I am far stronger! I must be!" "I won't let you kill Gohan!" Trunks yelled back at Mira. Mira turned his back and vanished. Pearl saw that he was gone and fell on her butt, exhausted. She asked, "Trunks-san, do you have any Capsules? I feel like I can barely breath." "Sure thing, Pearl," Trunks said as he tossed a Healing Capsule to her and she activated it, returning to full health. "Let me return to favor," Pearl said as she raised her hands and healed Future Gohan and Trunks's own injuries. Once everyone was healed, Gohan turned to Trunks. "Trunks… You came from the future, didn't you?" Trunks didn't respond. "So Bulma was able to finish her Time Machine," Gohan continued.

Gohan put his hand on Trunks's shoulder and smiled, "I'm really proud of you Trunks." "Thanks!" Trunks responded, then an explosion went off further in the city. "Right," Gohan said, "It's not the time for this. 17 and 18 are attacking the City." "You're right," Trunks said, then surprised everyone by shouting, "Gohan, I'll go with you to fight! This time… this time… I WON'T HOLD YOU BACK!" "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" the Supreme Kai of Time screamed from the Time Nest, "You know you're not allowed to do that Trunks! If you help Gohan here… you'll change the course of History!" Trunks had a shocked look on his face, then bowed his head, "I…I know… But I…" "Trunks…" Gohan softly said. "Please, you have to stop Trunks!" the Supreme Kai of Time ordered Pearl. "Trunks-san…" Pearl said, reaching out to him.

"Trunks…" Gohan said, getting Trunks's attention, "Is there something you want to tell me?" "I…" Trunks couldn't finish as tears welled up in his eyes. Gohan however, smiled confidently, "If you're here, all grown up, then the future is safe, isn't it?" Pearl quietly nodded, knowing what the Son of Goku was thinking. "Then so, that means that this fight has a real purpose," Future Gohan said as he clenched his right fist to his face, "That's enough for me." "No! You can't! Gohan!" Trunks pleaded. "Trunks," Gohan calmly said turning to Pearl, "It looks like you've made a good friend. You can't abandon a good friend, can you?" Pearl shook her head, trying not to cry.

"Gohan…" Trunks said. "It's really good to see you Trunks," Gohan said and turned towards the explosions. "GOHAN!" Trunks yelled. Pearl got between Trunks and Gohan and said, "No Trunks! You have to let him go!" Future Gohan flew up into the sky, and with one last look at Trunks, flew off to face his destiny. "Trunks-san, you know that this is how it…has to be," Pearl said as she took out her Scroll, and in a flash of light, they returned to the Time Vault.

 _AGE: 852_

"You did well today," Elder Kai congratulated Pearl. The Supreme Kai of Time rubbed the back of her head as she said, "That was a heavier bit of History for him than I realized… I was careless. But I didn't think he'd just take off like that. If he'd actually gone through with the whole thing… Well, it would be one more mess to clean up. And that'd be even more difficult." "I'm just glad he didn't try harder," Pearl said. "I'm glad you were there," the Supreme Kai of Time told Pearl, "Thank you." "Your welcome," Pearl said. "I think Trunks could really use a break after this one," Elder Kai said, "I'll keep an eye on the Scrolls for a little while." "I'm afraid that you'll have to do the work of two for a while," the Supreme Kai of Time told Pearl, "Sorry about that." "It's alright," Pearl answered, "I just have to train harder so I can handle whatever comes my way." "Good luck," the Supreme Kai of Time said as Pearl headed out of the Time Nest.

Pearl used Instant Transmission and immediately was inside her apartment. Her stomach felt like it had flipped over a dozen times and she fell to her knees, hands over her mouth. _NO! Don't throw up! Don't throw up! I survived! I survived against Mira! Don't throw up!_ Pearl took a deep breath, and then another, and slowly let it out through her nose. She checked the time on her phone, thirty minutes until the Tenkaichi Budokai. Pearl looked around and saw a note from Barit, saying he was getting some drinks and snacks for the Tenkaichi Budokai. Pearl realized she was by herself. She checked the fridge and still they had some bottles of Hard Cherry Soda, and she quickly drank two of them. Pearl sighed and turned on the TV, changing it to the Sports Channel to see it had started covering the Tenkaichi Budokai.

One of the people talking was a tall skinny member of the Frieza Race with white armor and pink skin, no horns, named Polah. "Indeed, Maybell, the last Tenkaichi Budokai was one that shocked the fighting world," Polah said, then the video switched to show her Mama and Nionn fighting. Nionn was a one-armed Saiyan male with short cut hair and a beard, he and her Mama had been rivals practically their whole careers. "Throughout the fight, Buudikka showed the skill and power that let her win three Championships, but Nionn refused to be denied, reminding everyone why she always considered him to be her greatest rival. Then, after one of the fastest-paced fights in Tenkaichi Budokai history, both fighters were exhausted, barely able to stand," Pola said as the video showed Buudikka and Nionn struggling to continue, both covered in cuts and bruises.

The other person talking, an Earthling woman with pink hair and eyes wearing a matching gi then continued, "But, in a moment that would leave everyone talking, Nionn finally snapped!" It then showed Nionn going Super Saiyan, knocking Buudikka on her back from the force of the transformation. Nionn then blasted Buudikka out of the ring, and claimed the Belt. Nionn's wife and kids all ran up to congratulate him, and the Buudikka from the last Tenkaichi Budokai was helped back into the ring by Glutto and Pearl. "Buudikka lost, but maintained the good sportsmanship that won the hearts of millions," Maybell said, and it showed Buudikka giving Nionn the thumbs up and saying, "Good job, Nionn. You earned that Belt. Don't rest on your laurels though, because I'm going to train harder than ever to get it back." "I'm looking forward to it!" Nionn said, Saiyan and Majin bumped fists like old friends, and Buudikka was taken to the Medical Wing.

"And if the footage from yesterday was any indication, Buudikka kept her word, and we are in for one of the most exciting fights ever!" Maybell enthusiastically said. It then cut to Pearl and Buudikka's little demonstration on the beach. "Indeed," Polah said, "And if this video is any indication, Buudikka's oldest, Pearl, may just have a spot in the ring herself if she wants it." Barit came in then, followed closely by Jasper, wearing his green Dyno Woo-gi with blue scarf, boots, and gloves; Jade, in her blue Dyno Woo-gi with red scarf and green boots and gloves, Beate in the same armor Buudikka signed, Rachel in a blue and red gi, and someone she didn't expect, Bage, wearing a regular red shirt and jeans with grey sneakers. "Hey," Pearl said. "Has the Tournament started!?" Beate quickly asked. "We got ten more minutes," Pearl said. Barit set the snacks out and Jasper and Jade stood in front of the TV. Pearl took her place at Jasper's right while Jade was on his left.

"All right then, remember, we gotta do this before Mama starts," Pearl reminded her siblings. "What are you talking about?" Rachel and Barit asked. "OOH! CAN I JOIN!?" Beate excitedly said. "Only if you can keep up," Jade said as Beate got beside her. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked. "Shh! It's starting!" Jasper said as Buudikka entered the ring. "All right," Pearl said, "One! Two! Three!" The three siblings started acting like they were marching before going on their tip toes and spinning in place. "You gotta be shitting me!" Rachel yelled as Pearl, Jasper, and Jade sang, "Go Go Ma-ma! Go Go Ma-ma!" while dancing Vegeta's Bingo Dance! Beate was dancing right along with them, singing, "Go Go Buu-dik-ka! Go Go Buu-dik-ka!" Barit started recording on his phone the second Pearl said 'Three'. "Look," Bage pointed at the TV, to show Glutto, Amber, and Silver were all doing the same dance in the stands of the Arena.

The three Majins and Saiyan did the entire Bingo Dance, keeping in perfect synch with their family on the TV until the dance was over. "Mama's gonna win now!" Jasper happily said as he crashed down on the couch. "What. The. Fuck. Are you guys drunk!?" Rachel asked. "That was Buudikka's Good Luck Dance!" Beate explained, "Her family always does it at the start of the Tenkaichi Budokai." "Yep, except for last time," Jade said. "We overate, and couldn't do it," Jasper said. "And Mama lost," Pearl said. Rachel and Bage shared a look that said, 'these people are totally insane' but said nothing out loud.

All the fighters entered the ring, there was a tall grey male Majin with two tentacles like horns wearing a red gi, Buudikka, two Frost Demons, one a short pink one with tall horns and green Bio-Armor while the other was tall and muscular with horns like Frieza's and white skin with pink Bio-Armor, two Earthling females a head shorter than Buudikka, one was just as muscular as her with dark skin, brown hair, and grey eyes wearing a pink gi while the other was much more slim and pale with blonde hair and blue wearing a blue sports bra and shorts with hand and foot wraps, a short Saiyan male with blue eyes and short spiky hair in a black gi, and finally, Nionn, standing tall and muscular and wearing Vegito's Outfit along with the Championship Belt. Nionn took off the Belt and handed it to the announcer, a petite woman with green hair wearing a white suit and black sunglasses.

The warriors lined up to draw lots to determine who would fight who, and soon the numbers were drawn, and Buudikka was first. "AAAAALLLLLRRRRIIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT FIGHT FANS!" the Announcer said, "For our first match, we have our Former Champion and veteran fighter, BUUDIKKAAAA!" The crowd cheered as Buudikka took her place and bowed to everyone happily. "And a newcomer who has been making a name for herself in the fight game over the last year, HOLLLYYYY DDDDAAAAYYYYYSSSS!" The paler and slimmer Earthling girl stepped up and respectfully bowed to the cheering crowd, and finally to Buudikka, who returned the bow. The two women took their stances as an energy shield activated around the ring to protect the audience. "BEGIN!"

Holly Days blasted a red ki ball at Buudikka, but she quickly deflected it and stretched out her leg for a kick. Holly blocked the kick with her elbow and jumped up as high as the energy shield allowed, raining ki balls at Buudikka, who easily deflected them. Holly then surprised Buudikka by yelling, "SOLAR FLARE!" Buudikka was blinded temporarily, but sensed Holly's attacks coming as she blocked her punches and kicks then punched her back. "Not bad," Buudikka said, "If we met ten years ago, you'd have probably won already." Holly responded by charging up a green ki blast in her hands. "Try this one! Midori no Forowa!" The green ki blast went straight at Buudikka, but she quickly dodged it, running straight for Holly. Holly however smirked and moved her hands. "It's following her!" Jade gasped as the green ki blast turned around and headed right for Buudikka. Buudikka however smirked as she continued running. Holly yelled as her Midori no Forowa blast started moving faster, and that was when Buudikka was almost on her.

Buudikka jumped over the younger fighter, and Holly had time to see her own attack as it hit her full on. Holly was sent flying back and Buudikka stopped her flight with an elbow to her back, knocking the air out of her. Holly fell to the ground and the Announcer yelled, "YOWZA! One! Two! Three!" the Announcer continued the count as Holly struggled to get back up, but her blast and the hard elbow to the back had hurt her badly. "Ten!" The crowd cheered as the Announcer declared, "The winner by Technical Knockout! BUUDIKKA!" Buudikka healed Holly and helped her up, saying, "You're a smart girl with a lot of talent. After the Tournament come see me, you can get better at my dojo." Holly was blushing as she said, "THANKYOUSOMUCH! BUUDIKKA-SENSEI!" Holly and Buudikka left the arena. The rest of the fights went by just as fast, the taller Frost Demon, Sluush, was beaten by the male Majin, Howdy, by ring out, while the shorter Frost Demon, Celsi, took down the short Saiyan, Spara, with an armlock that made Spara submit, and the tall Earthling female, Sharon, lasted five minutes against Nionn, but couldn't land a hit on him before the more experienced warrior tricked her into trying a jumping attack and kicked her out of the ring. "Man, this is just brutal," Rachel commented as the semi-final matches started, Buudikka vs. Howdy.

The two Majins took their stances, and the Announcer yelled, "BEGIN!" Howdy immediately stretched out his arms and tried to grab Buudikka, but Buudikka jumped up to avoid the grab and blasted Howdy with a Vanishing Ball. Howdy took the hit, but quickly avoided another Vanishing Ball, then blasted a black ki wave from his mouth. Buudikka blocked the attack and kept on flying at Howdy, the male Majin's eyes growing wide as she slammed an elbow into his face. But Howdy's arms wrapped around Buudikka and he held her close to him before blasting another ki wave point blank into Buudikka's face. "MAMA!" Jasper, Jade, and Pearl all yelled. Buudikka's face was bruised, but she wasn't too badly hurt as she stretched back her neck and then slammed her forehead right into Howdy's face. Howdy let her go immediately, and Buudikka charged up a Majin Kamehameha, blasting him out of the ring before he could recover. "Man, I always knew that Buudikka was strong, but this is almost sad how easily she's winning," Beate said as she made some whiskey on the rocks. On screen Buudikka helped Howdy get up and told him, "If you're still serious about martial arts, you're welcome to my dojo anytime." "Thank you, Buudikka-san," Howdy answered.

Bage was silent, but asked, "What about that Saiyan, Nionn? How did he lose his arm?" "Training accident," Jade explained, "He was sparring with a partner and practicing ki blasts. His partner got too involved, and blasted his arm to nothing." She saw Bage grip his stump and said, "Do you want anything…" "Bage," Bage introduced himself, "If they got a beer or beef jerky, that'd be great." "Over the fridge," Barit told Jade as she got some beef jerky and gave it to Bage. "Thanks," Bage said as he watched the next match, paying special attention to Nionn's moves. Celsi was proving quite nimble, with Nionn struggling to keep up with him. Celsi then kicked Nionn in his solar plexus and then his chin, sending him flying out of the ring. Nionn barely managed to stop his flight and then went Super Saiyan! "I didn't think I'd have to use this now, but kid, you're good," Nionn said as golden energy gathered in his one arm. Celsi flew at Nionn like a missile, but Nionn yelled, "FINAL FLASH!" The attack slammed into Celsi, sending him crashing back into the ring, knocked out. "WINNER BY KNOCKOUT! NNNIIIOOONNNNNN!" the Announcer declared as he flew back to the ring without deactivating Super Saiyan.

It was time for the Final Match. The crowd all chanted the name of the fighter they wanted to see win.

"NNNNIIII-OOOONNNNNNNN! NNNNIIII-OOOONNNNNNNN! NNNNIIII-OOOONNNNNNNN!"

"BUU-DIK-KA! BUU-DIK-KA! BUU-DIK-KA!"

Nionn remained in his Super Saiyan form as he assumed his fighting stance. Buudikka took her own stance with a large grin on her face. Barit got everyone a drink of their choice, except for Jade, who had to settle for a soda, as the Announcer declared. "IIIIIIIIITTTTTTT'S TTTTIIIIMMMMEEEEE! After three intense years of training, once more we will see the continuation of one of the greatest rivalries in martial arts history! Will Nionn keep the Belt, or will Buudikka reclaim her Title!? FIGHTERS READY!" Buudikka and Nionn's ki aura flared out, pink and gold clashing against each other as their bodies glowed with power, they had been saving all their best for this fight. "BEGIN!"

To the untrained eye the Saiyan and Majin disappeared, but to everyone in the apartment, Nionn went for a knee to Buudikka's face, only for Buudikka to dodge it and blast him in his back with a ki ball. Nionn turned around and answered with a one handed ki wave, knocking Buudikka back. Buudikka however wasn't finished as they rivals clashed in the middle of the ring, dodging, blocking, and throwing punches and kicks as fast as their bodies allowed. After a whole minute of near supersonic blows, Nionn landed a punch to Buudikka's chin, only for her to go with the hit and land a solid kick to his chin and flip over. Buudikka tossed a Vanishing Ball at Nionn, only for him to deflect it and summon a Spirit Ball and toss it at Buudikka. The Spirit Ball slammed into Buudikka, bouncing around and hitting her from every angle before she finally unleashed an Angry Scream to dispel it, then sucked in air as she tried to blow Nionn off the ring. Nionn stood his ground, but Buudikka saw an opening and stretched out her arm before delivering one of the most wicked haymaker punches ever thrown into Nionn's stomach, then hit him with a Vanishing Ball.

Nionn spat out blood, but smiled, as did Buudikka. "Heh heh, I wasn't sure if I needed this, Buudikka," Nionn said as his aura started to flare out, "But I am so glad you proved me wrong!" Nionn let loose with a roar that shook the stadium, as his ki aura flared out like never before and his hair spiked out even more. Lighting coursed all around him as Buudikka said, "You managed to reach Super Saiyan 2!?" "Oh yeah," Nionn said as he slammed his elbow into Buudikka's face before kicking her in the back, sending her flying into the sky. Nionn was above Buudikka quickly, but she managed to block his axe kick, only to slam into the ring hard enough to leave a crater. Nionn flew down next to the crater, and Buudikka climbed her way out. The Majin woman spat out purple blood and wiped her face before saying, "You're not the only one with a transformation. I just hope that I get it right!" Buudikka's aura blazed around her like fire as steam shot out of the holes in her arms, "FUTTEN!" Buudikka's red skin glowed bright yellow as she said, "I don't know how long I can keep this up. But I'm making the most of it!"

Saiyan and Majin clashed again, even faster than before. "I can't even see what's happening, they're moving too fast!" Rachel said. "Yeah, all I can see is the air moving around them," Beate agreed. "I can tell they're fighting, but I'm only seeing every third hit," Bage said as they watched. Pearl, Jasper, Barit, and Jade were all silent as they watched, they could just barely keep up with the more experienced warriors fighting. Nionn and Buudikka's blows were sending shockwaves through the air as steam shot out of Buudikka with every blow. The two of them were nearly dead even, Buudikka and Nionn landing punches and kicks left and right, defense all but forgotten as they focused on trying to pound the daylights out of each other before their stamina ran out. Buudikka watched as Nionn kicked Buudikka's stomach then head butted her, only for Buudikka to reach up and grab his face to slam it into her knee, flattening his nose. Nionn replied by blasting a ki wave point blank into her chest, forcing Buudikka to let go and sending her to the edge of the ring.

Nionn and Buudikka were both gasping hard as they kept up their transformations. "This is bad, I don't know if Mama can keep it up for much longer," Pearl said, "If this fight doesn't end in the next minute, the Futten transformation could seriously hurt her." Buudikka recovered first however, pink ki flaring around her as she flew straight at Nionn, yelling, "Pearl Flash!" Buudikka slammed fist first into Nionn's face, knocking him back. Before he could recover, Buudikka charged up one last Majin Kamehameha and blasted it into him, sending him out of the ring and into the ground below. Buudikka collapsed on the ground as Futten dissipated, steam shooting out of her arms. Buudikka managed to stand up, looking exhausted, battered and bruised, Pearl swore her Mama even looked like she had lost twenty pounds as she stood up. The Announcer came out with the Championship Belt to the roar of the crowd.

Glutto, Amber, and Silver all got into the ring, she leaned on Glutto as she took the belt and lifted it up high with Amber's help. "Buudikka, this marks your Fourth Tenkaichi Budokai victory, is there anything you'd like to say to the crowd?" the Announcer asked. "C-Can I get some…water first?" Buudikka asked. "I got it Mama!" Silver said as he used Majin Materialization to turn a loose tile of the ring into a gallon of water. "Thank you, baby," Buudikka said as she guzzled the water down. Buudikka sighed before answering. She weakly wrapped Amber, Glutto, and Silver into a hug as she said, "I couldn't have done it without the help and support of my family, and all my students at the Dojo. AND ALL MY FANS CHEERING ME ON!" The stadium erupted into cheers. "But, I really want to thank my oldest daughter Pearl, for showing me Futten, and letting me know that I can always push myself further," Buudikka said. The Announcer nodded, "This last fight was one of the most intense ones yet, do you see yourself ever retiring?" Buudikka smiled and replied, "As long as I see great talent like Holly Days, Howdy, Celsi, Sluush, and Spara, and as long as Nionn is up for another rematch, I'm never gonna retire!" The crowd cheered as Glutto lifted Buudikka onto his shoulders, and Buudikka used Majin Materialization to make a gallon of water and tossed it to Nionn.

The Saiyan took the water and guzzled half of it down, "You won this time, Buudikka. But I'm gonna keep on going until I die!" "Until next time Nionn!" Buudikka waved to her rival as Glutto carried her off the stage. "Man, that was intense," Bage commented, "Congrats…Pearl." "Told you the Good Luck Dance would work!" Jade told Rachel. Pearl had a big blushing smile on her face as Jasper said, "Looks like this place really did help you out, String Bean. I guess that means I better go, start training so I stay ahead." "Wait, Jasper, come on, at least stay for lunch," Pearl said. "Nah, I'm fine. Jade, you coming?" Jasper replied. "I think I'll stay for lunch," Jade replied. "See you guys later," Jasper said and left. Barit made everyone lunch, while they ate Jade asked, "So, Bage, why are you here?" Bage drank a little Hard Lemonade before answering, "Beate-san said that I might learn something, to help me…" Bage grabbed his right shoulder. "What happened?" Jade asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Bage said. Jade took the hint. After he finished eating Bage said, "Thanks for lunch. Do you think I can train with you…tomorrow?" "Are you…up for training?" Pearl asked him. "I gotta do something, if I don't, I might go crazy," Bage told her. "Alright then, Bage-san. We'll start at…Eight, at the Bamboo District," Pearl said. She had her doubts, but Bage was a Saiyan; maybe training would be the best therapy for him. "Thank you," Bage said, and left with Rachel and Beate. "Say, sis, I think I need some outfits, but I don't have a lot of money, you got any you can spare?" Jade asked. "In my room," Pearl said. She led her there, and Jade saw all the damage. "Holy shit! Nuclear Nookie!" she said, to Pearl's embarrassment. Jade continued, "Man, Kenshiro must be a monster in the sack if he can make you do all this." "W-What makes you think that?" Pearl tried to say. "Oh, please Sis," Jade said, then pointed to her face, "It's all over your face. Last night when we got back from the beach, you two screwed each other good. You're so greedy, keeping a powerhouse like that all to yourself." "Let's just get you those clothes. I got a few spare Buu-gi's you can take, and another outfit you can borrow," Pearl said, tossing Jade the Buu-gi's and Launch's Outfit.

"Keep my copy of Launch's Outfit until you got one of your own," Pearl said as Jade used Majin Materialization to make Pearl's Buu-gi's blue and black respectively. She checked the Launch's Outfit and said, "Man, I think I'll have no problem getting guys with this." "Look, Jade, don't go rushing into stuff, okay?" Pearl said, "At least get to know a guy before jumping into bed with him." "Got it, I'll wait two weeks. If I like the guy, then I'll do it," Jade said. Pearl just sighed, "If that's what you want. We'll start training tomorrow at eight. Tell Jasper if he wants to join in." "Thanks for the clothes, Sis," Jade said as she left. Pearl collapsed on what was left of her bed and muttered, "What a day."

Elsewhere in Conton City, there was another going through tough times. Two hours after lunch with Pearl and Barit, Bage was sitting with a Therapy Group. Everyone there had suffered through terrible things, abusive relationships, broken homes, rape, and even one family that had gone through the loss of their whole world. Himura Kenshin, a slight man with short red hair and a faded cross shaped scar on his left cheek, had just finished talking about moving his family, wife Kaoru and son Kenji, as well as their friend Takani Megumi, into Conton City with the help of the Supreme Kai of Time. Their world had been destroyed around the time it was experiencing an Industrial Revolution, and their nation of Japan was rapidly changing by the time it had been ravaged, by a man with blue skin and red eyes and hair. That sounded all too familiar to Bage, and as Himura Kenshin sat down he realized that that was the man who had attacked him, ripped off his arm, and his friends had their way with him.

This first meeting was all about getting to know each other, and to talk. Bage had been the first to speak, and it had helped, a little. After Himura Kenshin sat down next to his family and Megumi a pregnant woman who was sitting next to Bage stood up. She was about 5'5" and had an amazing bust still, with long purple hair and blue eyes. She looked very tired. "H-Hello. My name is June, June Calor. I…came from another version of Conton City, well, back when it was called TokiToki city. I used to run with a pretty bad crowd. I didn't realize how bad until…my boyfriend…he raped me. I thought he loved me, but I was wrong. I saw what we were doing, and I wanted to go to the Supreme Kai of Time…but…" Bage stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright. You don't have to say more than you want." "Thank you…Bage-san was it?" June said. "Just take it easy, June-san," Bage told her.

Suddenly, a bubble of energy appeared in front of them. "What is that!?" Kaoru yelled. The bubble popped, and a holographic screen appeared. The screen said, "You have received a message from: Taoretta. Would you like to hear it?" "Who is Taoretta?" Bage asked. June swallowed, "My boyfriend." She put her hands over her swollen belly as she said this. "You don't have to say anything," Megumi said, "Can't you just…reject it?" "I'm with her," Bage told June. "I…want to know what Tao has to say," June answered and touched the screen. Bage saw a dark skinned and muscular Saiyan with red hair, and he recognized him as being there the night he was attacked. "That bastard…" he mumbled. The Taoretta in the screen however looked like he was on the verge of tears. He said:

"June…it's been forever. I can't believe you're alive…Shadlyn told me that you were dead. If I knew, you were out there, I would have left the crew to find you. I…don't know what's going on anymore. Your profile on the Order's databanks says you're pregnant, the kid's mine, and it's the product of rape." Bage glared at the screen, wanting to reach through it and strangle Taoretta, he had been there, while the Frost Demon, and the Majin… Bage didn't care if he was regretful now. It was too late. The Taoretta in the screen continued, "I can't believe I hurt you… I don't even remember what happened that night. All I remember is drinking with Jigoku and Shadlyn, a mixture of vodka, nigrum ex, violencia, and choeeum jeji they made for me. I woke up the next morning with our place in ruins and you gone. Did I try to kill you after that…"

June was crying now, and Bage let her hold his hand as he watched the crying Taoretta continue, "I'd apologize, but you probably think I'm beyond it. After you left, I…I've walked off the deep end. At this point, the Zangyaku Ten is no more. Rebecca and Jeremy are a part of the Council of the Order of Reality. My younger twin brothers, I don't even know where they are. Shade and Minabi are dead."

Taoretta stopped to catch his breath before continuing, "I only ask that you don't hate this child for carrying my von Satsu blood. I don't want him to be like me… I walk the path that's beyond saving. I hope you find someone better than me…and maybe you can forget the pain. Yours…Taoretta. There's a capsule in the package with it…child support." The message ended and the screen vanished, as a Capsule fell to the ground. Bage picked it up for June and gave it to her. June held the Capsule in her left hand as she punched the wall with her right, hard enough to make it crack. "That Majin bitch!" she screamed, "She gave Taoretta that cocktail and she knew what would happen. All this time…I've lamed Taoretta…and myself." June fell to her knees as Bage tried to hold her. "Fucking Shadlyn!" June cried.

 **Author's Note: Now, for the End Theme. After this chapter I won't write out the whole beginning and end themes. I'll just put the titles.**

 **(Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**

 ** _Despite the lies that you're making,_**

 ** _Your love is mine for the taking._**

 ** _My love is,_**

 ** _Just waiting,_**

 ** _To turn your tears to roses._**

 ** _Despite the lies that you're making,_**

 ** _Your love is mine for the taking._**

 ** _My love is,_**

 ** _Just waiting,_**

 ** _To turn your tears to roses._**

 ** _I will be the one that's gonna hold you,_**

 ** _I will be the one that you run to._**

 ** _My love is,_**

 ** _A burning, consuming fire!_**

 ** _No!_**

 ** _You'll never be alone,_**

 ** _When Darkness comes I'll light the night with stars!_**

 ** _Hear the Whispers in the Dark!_**

 ** _No!_**

 ** _You'll never be alone!_**

 ** _When Darkness comes, you know I'm never far,_**

 ** _Hear the Whispers in the Dark!_**

 ** _You feel so lonely and ragged,_**

 ** _You lay there broken and naked._**

 ** _My love is,_**

 ** _Just waiting,_**

 ** _To clothe you in crimson roses._**

 ** _I will be the one that's gonna find you,_**

 ** _I will be the one that's gonna guide you._**

 ** _My love is,_**

 ** _A burning, consuming fire!_**

 ** _No!_**

 ** _You'll never be alone!_**

 ** _When Darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars!_**

 ** _Hear the Whispers in the Dark!_**

 ** _No!_**

 ** _You'll never be alone!_**

 ** _When Darkness comes, you know I'm never far!  
Hear the Whispers in the Dark!_**

 ** _No!_**

 ** _You'll never be alone!_**

 ** _When Darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars!_**

 ** _Hear the Whispers in the Dark!  
No!_**

 ** _You'll never be alone!_**

 ** _When Darkness comes, you know I'm never far!_**

 ** _Hear the Whispers in the Dark!_**

 ** _Whispers in the Dark!_**

 ** _Whispers in the DAAAAAARRRRRKKKK!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Corruption Begins, Kaoru and Kenshin's Training Begins, and a Visit to Cashew Village**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

Pearl woke up feeling…horny. She hadn't felt it this bad in years, like fire was broiling inside every cell of her being. She checked the time on her phone, it was only five o'clock. Pearl looked around, and saw one of Kenshiro's gi's that hadn't been washed. She took a large whiff, it was his scent. _I miss him so much already…_ She thought as she returned to her bed, keeping the gi close. She let her hands wander down her panties as she imagined him, all over her, grabbing her with his hard as steel muscles, tasting her with that amazing tongue of his, stuffing that amazing cock inside her… Before she knew it she was screaming at the top of her lungs, "KKKEEENNNNNNYYYYYY!" She was interrupted by Barit knocking on her door yelling, "Pearl! What is going on in there!" For a second Pearl thought, _Barit's not that bad looking either…_ Pearl shook her head, dispelling that image. "Sorry Barit," Pearl said as she got her clothes back in a decent fashion and wiped her hands off on her blanket. She checked, the time again, she had been masturbating for a whole hour nonstop!

She opened the door and Barit was blushing, "Seriously? You had to touch yourself that badly!?" "Hey, you don't get sexual urges, you don't know what it's like! It's like…steam building up, and you gotta let it out!" Pearl said, shooting some steam out her arms for emphasis. "Ugh, whatever, just…get ready, I'm just gonna make an omelet today," Barit said as he went back to the kitchen. Pearl got her black gi and weighted clothes, making a note to buy some more clothes, and headed into the shower, quickly washing herself, and that horny feeling started again. _UGH! Why do I feel like this!?_ Pearl thought as she quickly switched the water to freezing cold to put a damper on herself, she had work to do! Pearl quickly finished getting ready and came out of the shower to see Barit fixing their plates.

"So, do you think that we should go visit Kenshiro today?" Barit asked as they ate. "Yes!" Pearl said, more eagerly than she meant to. "Not now! We gotta train! You might have other stuff to do, I mean like after lunch or something," Barit told her. "Yeah," Pearl said, blushing, "Right, of course." Barit looked at her funny, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I guess that I got too used to sleeping with Kenny, and it's affecting my mind…and body…" Pearl said, still blushing. They had time to kill before eight, so they turned on the Interdimensional Cable Box and checked on Ryo vs. the Xenoverse. They saw Shurayuki go to Ryo's Universe, and get a whole lot of action along the way, along with more training supplies. "Sheesh, how many people has that woman slept with!?" Barit wondered out loud by the end. "I have no idea…maybe a hundred?" Pearl asked. "Five-hundred and sixty-two actually, counting that version of Chronoa. And of that, I've deflowered one-hundred virgins." Barit and Pearl turned to see Shurayuki in her Shinobi Outfit sitting inside their living room window with a smile on her face.

"You look…happy. Did fucking your dead husband make you feel better?" Barit asked. "In more ways than you could ever know," Shurayuki said. "Well, Bage is all better now, and we know that the Warper Council or whatever can't help us. So what now?" Pearl asked, "We watched you on 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse'. Wait!" Pearl slapped her forehead, "So, Yuu Lupei is a warper…that must be why the Interdimensional Cable Box can't show him to us! Maybe he's using some weird warper power to hide himself from us!" "Possibly," Shurayuki said, Pearl noticed she was wearing some of the seals she had taken from Ryo's Universe. "But I don't know what we can do with that information, what are we supposed to do, have one of us become a warper?" Shurayuki said. "Maybe?" Pearl said. "I can't be trusted with that power," Shurayuki stated bluntly, "And from what Merch and Ryoshiro implied, it takes training to become a powerful warper. So Pearl can't do it either. You up for it, Barit?"

"No way," Barit said, "I got a hard-enough time wrapping my head on the mere existence of all those alternate universes. I don't want to become part of the problem." "Maybe Beate or Rachel?" Pearl suggested, "Or June?" "I don't know. We know that they're targeting you Pearl for some reason, I guess because you were chosen by Chronoa. We need to work harder to become stronger for whatever is ahead of us," Shurayuki pointed out. "There's a woman named June in Conton City who is a warper according to Ryo vs. the Xenoverse, but she's pregnant. I don't know how much use she'll be," Barit said. Pearl checked the time, they had about fifteen minutes, "Alright, we gotta figure this out later, it's almost eight. Let's get to the Bamboo District and we'll figure out what to do after we train."

The three of them headed to the Bamboo District to see that Beate and Rachel were already there in matching Vegeta Training Suits. "Oh, good to see you girls, I got presents for you," Shruayuki said as she took out some of the Seals she got from Ryo's Universe and put them on their backs. "Ugh, this feels…heavy," Rachel pointed out. "Their very special seals, they'll weigh you down and suppress your power so you can train like Pearl and Kenshiro do, and your clothes won't tear as long as they're on, see?" Shurayuki said as she drew a kunai and tried to cut the younger women's Training Suits, only for nothing to happen! "Whoa!" Beate said, "I have got to know what you did there!" "After we train," Shurayuki told her, that's when Bage arrived, with the people he had met in therapy; Himura Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji, Takani Megumi, and June Calor. Bage was wearing his Tien Outfit again, Kenshin and Kaoru were also wearing gi's, Kenshin's was red while Kaoru's was blue.

"Well, here we are," Bage said. "Hello, it's nice to meet you," Kenshin and Kaoru said as they bowed to everyone. "Hello, who are you?" Beate asked as everyone bowed to them too. Kenshin introduced himself and his family and Takani Megumi. "So, you're gonna train with us?" Rachel asked. "I won't," Megumi said, "Bage-san explained the basics to us. I'm not a fighter, I'm a doctor. I'm only here to observe your ki training." "I admit," Kaoru said as she put Kenji down and he grabbed the bottom of her gi, "That this all seems impossible. But…we've already seen enough 'impossible' that we can't be skeptical." "This'll be hard," Shurayuki told Kenshin and Kaoru, "But the secret is to not give up. Determination is just as important as power when it comes to controlling ki." "HEY!" Everyone looked up to see Jade flying over in her Time Patroller outfit, with blue vest and pants, gold belt, red cape, wrist bands, and boots.

Kenshin covered Kenji's eyes while he, Megumi, and Kaoru all blushed at her outfit. "Why are you wearing that!?" Kaoru yelled. "This is the outfit I got for joining the Time Patrol. You're not wearing yours. And who are you anyway?" Jade asked. "I am a mother, who doesn't think you should be wearing that in front of her son!" Kaoru replied. "Yeah? Well you're not MY Mama, I gotta wear this outfit, it's part of my species' history! If you don't like it, take it up with someone who cares," Jade replied. Kaoru and Jade glared at each other and Pearl quickly got between them, "Hold on now! We're all friends here! No need to fight! Kaoru-san, please forgive my sister. She just started at the Time Patrol, for the first month you do have to wear the outfit they give you, or buy new ones. She didn't expect any children to be here. Jade, Kaoru-san and her family are refugees from another world, a very old-fashioned one. Try to understand where she's coming from, this whole thing is new to her! She can't even use ki yet!"

Jade snorted, "Fine. Whatever. But the fact is I still gotta wear this and similar outfits for a month. Your kid's gotta learn about S-E-X sometime." Kaoru took a deep breath and said, "I'll try to understand, but I still believe a young lady shouldn't flaunt herself so wantonly." "Focus people!" Shurayuki then declared, "We're here to train, not judge each other's fashion sense. I say we should start running, then do whatever exercises you feel you must for two hours, then we'll spar. Agreed?" "Alright," Pearl, Jade, and Barit said. "Very well," Kaoru and Kenshin said. "Then let's go already!" Bage said as he took off. Everyone ran after him, and Jade quickly got ahead because she was unencumbered by weighted clothes or seals. Shurayuki ran faster than they thought she could and slapped seals on both their backs, almost making them trip. "HEY!" Bage yelled. "Focus, those seals I put on you will work like weighted clothes, so wear them every day you train," Shurayuki explained as they ran. "Oh…Thanks," Bage said. Pearl looked back to see June Calor was running as well, though not as quickly.

She put on a burst of speed to get to Shurayuki and asked, "Should she be running?" Shurayuki looked back at June and said, "She'll be fine as long as she doesn't fall. Though she can't spar or do strength training. I'll show her some Tai Chi and yoga movements. Do you know who she is?" "She's a warper from what I learned from 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse'. She already knows Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san, Megumi-san, and Kenji-chan, and Bage," Pearl answered. "I see. And Bage's arm?" Shurayuki asked. "One of the warpers that's been bothering us, Taoretta, is having a change of heart I think," Pearl explained. "Maybe, maybe not. From what I gathered from Ryoshiro those warpers are very…they're not the kind of people we should trust," Shurayuki said as they continued running. They all ran ten times around Conton City, Kaoru and Kenshin struggling not to fall too far behind, but the fact remained they were done fifteen minutes after everyone else, just as everyone else was finished stretching.

"Alright, June-san, you can't train like everyone else because you are pregnant, but you can still exercise. Just follow my movements, slowly and gently," Shurayuki said as she started going through some movements as Pearl, Bage, Barit, Beate, Rachel and Jade paired up and started doing partner sit-ups, Pearl with Jade and Bage with Barit. "We saw how your arm got fixed," Barit said as he and Bage bumped fists and went down. "Hurt like a son of a…gun," Bage said, changing his words at the last minute when he saw Kenji watching, "But it's worth it. And June-san helped ease the pain." "This is harder than I thought," Jade said as she struggled to do her sit-ups with the seal on making her heavy. "I've been doing stuff like this for weeks now," Pearl told her as they bumped fists and went back down. "No wonder you're so strong now," Jade said. "Less talk, more sit-ups. I think that we can do at least five thousand in thirty minutes if we go faster!" Beate said. "ALRIGHT!" Everyone said, relishing the challenge.

Jade struggled to keep up, and in the end Pearl ended up doing two sit-ups for every one of Jade's. Pearl saw Kenshin and Kaoru were being led by Shurayuki to do squat thrusts. After thirty minutes everyone switched exercises, Rachel, Beate, Bage, Barit, Pearl, and Jade doing partner push-ups while Kenshin and Kaoru had to struggle with holding a plank position. Jade didn't talk this time, only focusing on trying to keep up with Pearl, clapping hands with every push-up, but after five minutes Pearl was once again doing two push-ups for every one of Jade's. By the time they were done, Jade was gasping for breath and Pearl had to help her stand up. "So…much…I can't…feel my arms…" Jade gasped. "Well, come on," Shurayuki said, she was guiding June through a yoga movement, "We got one more hour before we spar. Do something other than sitting there looking stupid."

Beate and Rachel set out doing horse stances while going through various blocks and hand strikes while Bage and Barit joined them, alternating between defending and attacking. "Let's do some punches and kicks," Pearl told her younger sister. Here, Pearl showed how much she truly had surpassed her sister, doing five kicks for every two of Jade's. After thirty minutes, the younger Majin girl could barely lift her legs. "Alright, let's do some punches to the air, that'll be easier," Jade said. "Yeah, right," Jade said, but she followed her sister's lead anyway. Kenshin and Kaoru were doing squats, but it was clear that the training was still very difficult for them. When Shurayuki finally yelled, "Break!" Jade, Kaoru, and Kenshin all fell to all fours. "This one has never felt so out of shape," Kenshin commented as he tried to breath. "This makes all that training at the dojo look like nothing," Kaoru said. "And to think, this is light training," Shurayuki said with a grin. "You're kidding!" Kaoru and Megumi yelled. "Oh no, I've kept them training as long as six hours before. I'm feeling good today, so while I get water for everyone, I suggest you stretch. Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san, and June-san are out of sparring everyone else. Kaoru-san and Kenshin-san shall spar with me. Then I'll figure out what to do with you next," Shurayuki said, then left to get water.

"Man this sucks! I never thought I'd ever NEED to stretch before!" Jade said as Pearl helped her stretch her hips and legs. "Welcome to Conton City, Jade. Everyone here is serious about their training, if you can't keep up, then you get left behind," Barit said, "There's no place here for anyone that won't work their a- butts off." Fifteen minutes of stretching later, Shurayuki arrived with water for everyone. Everyone drank as much as they wanted, then Shurayuki too Kenshin and Kaoru aside to spar with them while June meditated and everyone else sparred. "Alright sis, show me what you got," Pearl said as she took her fighting stance.

Jade screamed her lungs out as her pink aura flared out and she flew at Pearl at full speed. Pearl caught Jade's punch easily, "Don't rush in like that, unless you are ready to do something after it." Jade tried for a kick that Pearl again blocked, "Not bad, but you need to go faster." Pearl pushed Jade back and then lightly punched her face, hard enough for her to feel it but light enough not to do any real damage, then kicked her back. Jade blasted ki balls at Pearl, but Pearl easily deflected them all as she continued to advance on her. "Your enemy is coming for you, what are you going to do?" Pearl said as she then used Instant Transmission to appear in front of Jade. Jade immediately blasted her with Dimensional Cannon from her mouth, and Pearl backed up a little. "Not bad, good reflexes," Pearl said, and had time to see Shurayuki was lecturing Kenshin and Kaoru as they worked together to try to attack. Kaoru was obviously not used to being the aggressor unarmed, and Kenshin's movements looked painfully slow, as if some old injury was holding him back from going all out.

Pearl didn't need to look to dodge Jade's punches and kicks. She focused on sensing Jade's ki the whole time, keeping her eyes shut. "Damn it! Look at me!" Jade screamed in frustration. "Jade, calm down. This is just training," Pearl told her. "I know, but I didn't think I had fallen this far behind you!" Jade said. "What do you expect? You think that what happened at the beach, and me beating Mama was just a fluke?" Pearl asked her. "I thought she was holding back with you," Jade said. "Nope, I beat Mama fair and square, though now that she knows Futten she'd probably beat me," Pearl told her. Everyone switched partners, and kept on switching for the next hour, every five minutes as they sparred, while Shurayuki practically danced around Kaoru and Kenshin as she countered their own attacks. "Alright!" Shurayuki declared as she palm-heeled Kenshin and Kaoru in their ribs, making them gasp in pain and leaving them kneeling on the ground, "That's enough physical training for today. It's about time for lunch almost, so let's stretch out then go get lunch, it's on me."

"How do you feel, Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san?" Pearl asked as she walked over to them. "Such power…and skill. If Shurayuki-sensei had lived in our world, she could probably have defeated anyone…even Hiko-sensei," Kenshin gasped. "Do you need me to heal you?" Pearl asked. "No…nothing serious, just bumps and bruises, we'll live," Kaoru said, "Thank you." "Well then, I think I'm done training everyone…except for you two," Shurayuki said to Kenshin and Kaoru. "Can't we break for lunch first, Shurayuki-sensei?" Kenshin asked. "Of course, the physical portion is over," Shurayuki explained as they walked, she lead them to a hibachi restaurant. Everyone sat down, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi had green tea and water for Kenji, while June had lemonade, Pearl and Jade had grape soda, Barit and Bage ordered beer, Shurayuki had water with lemon, while Beate and Rachel split a small jar of sake between them. "What did you mean 'physical portion'?" Megumi asked as they ordered their food.

"Ki is spiritual energy, the very energy of life," Shruayuki said, making her left-hand glow with power. "While your physical power is important, one must either be born with great ki power or train their mind and spirit in order to wield it. Unfortunately, humans like us are at a disadvantage in this regard compared to other species," Shurayuki stopped to drink as the cook, a tanned Earthling whose head was completely hairless, started preparing their food. Everyone stopped to watch as the cook prepared the food with flair, even cutting a portion of fried rice for Kenji that looked like a 😊, to the young boy's delight. When everyone had their food, Shurayuki started explaining between bites. "Earthlings are generally extremely weak compared to a Saiyan," Shurayuki indicated Beate and Bage, "or a Namekian," she indicated Barit. "And Majins!" Jade happily piped up. "We have to work quite hard to harness out body's ki, and make it grow. I thought I was quite powerful…until a recent trip proved otherwise…" Shurayuki said. Pearl focused on eating, trying not to think of how much Ryo, Erasa, and their Chronoa basically screwed Shurayuki's brains out.

"Then what are we to do?" Kaoru asked Shurayuki. "Meditation helps, it works wonders with those who can get into a serene mindset," Shurayuki answered. "So, Yuki-sama," Beate asked, "Where's our 'reward'? Rachel and me trained our butts off yesterday." Shurayuki turned and smirked before flinging some steak into Beate's mouth, the Saiyan girl's mouth was wide open in anticipation, "Patience dear. Business before pleasure. Though if Pearl and Barit don't mind, you might be able to see it on their Interdimensional Cable Box." "Go ahead, I want to stay out some and see if Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san can unlock their ki today," Pearl said. "Whatever, I'm probably gonna meditate in my room or listen to Disturbed," Barit answered. "Thanks Pearl," Rachel said, "Did you already see it?" "Yeah," Pearl said, blushing darkly. "A lot of stuff that I'm not discussing in front of a kid happened. That's all I'm saying," Barit said as he drank his beer. Bage finished his beer and his food and saw June was finished eating. "Do you…want me to walk you home, June-san?" Bage asked. "Uh…sure," June said and they walked out. "What about you, Jade?" Shurayuki asked.

"I want to spar some more…I wanna spar you," Jade said to Shurayuki. The kunoichi smirked at this, "Are you sure? I might not be as nice as your sister was." "So? I can still learn," Jade said. "You have your Scouter?" Shurayuki asked as they all got up to leave, Rachel and the rest of the Earthlings taking their leftovers with them. Shurayuki took Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji, and Megumi's leftovers and took them to her apartment to store in her fridge then they headed to the Bamboo District. Shurayuki and Jade took their stances, and Shurayuki yelled out, her aura flaring up. "1.5 million, not as much as I thought it'd be," Jade said. "Seals, remember? Same with you," Shurayuki said. "So, we're about even you think?" Jade asked. "Not really," Shurayuki said as Jade's aura flared out and the Majin girl charged at her. Shurayuki easily dodged her kick and kneed her stomach hard.

"Too wide open," Shurayuki said. Jade tried a ki blast, and Shurayuki avoided it and flipped back before summoning ki to her fingers. "Special Beam Cannon!" Shurayuki yelled, piercing Jade's stomach. "WHA!" "OH NO!" "SHE KILLED HER!" Kaoru, Kenshin, and Megumi all screamed. "Not really," Jade said as the hole in her stomach filled and she stood up. "Majins are sort of like…goo people," Pearl explained to the shocked Earthlings as she stretched out her limbs a little, "We can take a lot of punishment." "I…see…" Kenshin said, all of them looked blue as they watched Jade and Shurayuki continue to spar. Shurayuki easily avoided Jade's attacks, Vanishing Balls, Ill Rain, Majin Kamehameha, and then Jade started getting desperate. Jade flew into the air and lifted up her hand, summoning a Super Vanishing Ball. "DODGE THIS!" she screamed as she tossed it at Shurayuki. "JADE! THAT'S TOO MUCH!" Pearl screamed. Shurayuki quickly tore off her seals then yelled, "KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTY!" Shurayuki was a red blur as she flew straight at the Super Vanishing Ball, and punched it straight back at Jade!

"NOOOO WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" Jade screamed as her own attack hit her head on. Jade was knocked unconscious and Shurayuki caught her before deactivating Kaioken and safely bringing her to the ground. Shurayuki was sweating terribly, and as soon as Jade was safe she turned away from her and vomited her lunch out. "What a rush. Glad I only did that for a few seconds," Shurayuki said between hard pants. "Are you alright!?" Megumi asked as she and the Himura's ran to Jade and Shurayuki. "I'll be fine," Shurayuki said, "Pearl, if you please?" "RIGHT!" Pearl said as she raised her hands to her sister and Shurayuki, and used Majin Magic to heal them. _Holy shit! Shurayuki's body must be in Hell now! Almost every muscle in her is torn, and her organs…How can she be so composed!?_ After they were healed, Jade woke up and looked at Shurayuki. She then surprised everyone by assuming a seiza position and bowing her head to the ground in front of the older woman. "Please, Shurayuki-sensei, make me your disciple! I will do whatever you ask, if you'll take me as your disciple, all I ask is that you make me as strong as you!"

The kunoichi closed her eyes and thought about this, taking out her fan and fanning herself a little before answering, "Very well. Rise, Jade-kun. From now on you shall live with me, keep my apartment clean, at least the living room and bedroom. In return, I shall train you. But I warn you, you are my disciple now. I will put you through Hell. I promise you will grow stronger, but I also promise you great pain. Do you accept my terms?" Jade swallowed a little and said, "Yes, Sensei." "Very well, please find my seals, I seem to have lost them," Shurayuki ordered. "Yes, Sensei!" Jade jumped up and started looking around the Bamboo District. "Now, while she's busy with that, Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san, assume the Lotus Position, and start meditating," Shurayuki said. Kenshin and Kaoru did as told, Megumi and Kenji watching intently.

After ten minutes Shurayuki started talking again. "Focus now. Search deep within yourself. The very core of your being. Deep within you, there is power. All of us have it, if we can find it. It is like the rarest gemstones, and even more valuable. When a gemstone is taken, it cannot grow. But your ki can grow, and you can grow strong with it. Focus," Shurayuki softly said. After another fifteen minutes, Jade walked over with the seals. She quietly handed them to Shurayuki and the kunoichi reapplied them to her back. After another eight minutes, Pearl could sense it. "Jade," she whispered to her sister, "Check their Power Levels, quietly." "Got it," Jade whispered as she activated her Scouter. The numbers on the Scouter rose higher and higher. "It's not high…but they're definitely stronger than normal humans now, a lot stronger," Jade said.

Kenshin and Kaoru started to glow as blue auras surrounded them. "That's it, Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san. Now, stay in that place, open your eyes, and stand up," Shurayuki said. They stood up, and Shurayuki pointed at some nearby bamboo, "Now, focus the power where you want it to come out of." The auras focused on Kaoru and Kenshin's hands. "Let it out!" Shurayuki yelled. "HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Kaoru and Kenshin blasted out ki from their hands, destroying almost half the bamboo in the grove. Kenshin and Kaoru then fell to all fours, gasping when they saw what they had done. "Is this…real!?" Kenshin asked. "Indeed, congratulations. Wanna know your Power Levels?" Jade said. "Um…sure," Kaoru answered. "Kaoru-san, your Power Level peaks at 73. Kenshin-san, you're an even 50," Jade answered. "Didn't you say that Shurayuki-sensei's Power Level was 1.5 million?" Megumi said. "Indeed," Jade said, and checked out Megumi with her Scouter, "Yours is only 4."

Megumi looked away and flicked her long hair out, "Well, there are things more important for a woman than knowing how to fight." "Well, Megumi-san, the average Power Level for an untrained human is 5. Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san are quite powerful by that standard, though…not very powerful by Conton City standards," Jade pointed out. "Kaa-san and Tou-san are really strong then, right?" Kenji asked. "Yes they are, and we're going to help them get stronger," Shurayuki said, ruffling the little boy's hair. Kenji smiled, "Can I be strong too?" "Certainly, with the right training," Shurayuki said. "I'm sorry, Shurayuki-sensei," Kaoru said as she picked up Kenji, "But Kenshin and I don't want Kenji to learn this power. He is too young." "That's-" Pearl interrupted Jade, "Your right as his parents." Jade fumed, but stayed quiet. "Well then, that was a good first try," Shurayuki said, "Jade, go pack your things, your moving in with me. We're going to help the Himura's, and Megumi-san, shop for clothes." "Yes, Sensei! See ya sis!" Jade said, and went after Shurayuki. "Goodbye, Pearl-san," the Himura's and Megumi bowed, and left. "Well then," Pearl said, "Guess it's shopping for me too. Gotta get a new bed…and dressers."

Pearl went through the Shopping District, looking for a new bed, with blanket and pillows, and dressers. After an hour she finally found what she wanted, a white dresser for her, a red one for Kenshiro, and a new Queen size bed with a black comforter and pillows. Pearl got them all in Capsules, and headed back to her apartment. She went in to hear the sound of sex going on, from hers and Kenshiro's room! "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" she yelled. "Yeah, no. Not kidding you," Barit said, emerging from his room, wearing ear plugs. "They watched Shurayuki in Ryo vs. the Xenoverse, and it turned them on so much they started making out. I told them to get a room. And they did," the Namekian explained. Rachel and Beate started screaming more. "TAKE IT ALL IN YOU DIRTY MONKEY!" Rachel yelled. Bage was only screaming wordlessly, to Pearl's mortification, "Is this really how bad me and Kenny are?" "No, they're actually louder!" Barit said, and went back into his room and put on Disturbed at full blast. It was quite an experience, listening to her two friends fuck while a heavy metal band yelled about Getting Down with The Sickness.

About three hours later, Disturbed was singing about how sometimes darkness can show you the light, Beate and Rachel emerged from her room, Rachel's hair was down, Beate had some very noticeable hickeys and was walking funny. "Oh…hey…Pearl. So…you had a strap on and…" Rachel started. "Did you at least clean it?" Pearl asked. "Uh…no," Beate answered and sat down. "Just, go get cleaned up in the shower. I'm going to go see Kenshiro, his grandparents are sick and he had to take care of them. I wanna see how he's doing, and I'm not bringing you there if you two smell like sex," Pearl told them. "Thanks. Pearl, we're sorry, how can we make it up to you?" Rachel said. "I'm not," Beate said. "Help me get my bed out of my room, and never screw in my room again, and we'll call it even," Pearl answered. "See you babe," Beate said, as she hobbled to the shower. Rachel helped Pearl get what was left of her old bed out and Pearl asked, "So, you topped. Bet that was different." "Not really," Rachel said as they tossed the old bed in the curb, "Beate's what us lesbians call 'A Butch in the Streets, but a Femme in the Sheets.' She's a total sub." "I guess it's biological with Saiyans," Pearl said as they got back to her apartment.

Beate was finished in the shower, and Rachel took her turn. "So, how do you think Kenshiro will act when he finds out about his Mom and Ryo?" Beate asked as Rachel showered. "Don't, just…don't. Please," Pearl said. Beate smiled wide, but didn't say much else as they waited for Rachel. Barit came out of his room, "Well, they're done finally." "Jealous that you aren't getting laid?" Beate asked. "Ugh, after hearing you two, I've never been more glad my species is asexual," Barit responded. "So, Barit, I'm planning on seeing Kenny. You want to come?" Pearl asked. "Sure," Barit answered. Rachel came out, drying her hair and putting it back in a ponytail, "Alright, I'm coming too. I wanna see what his home village is like." "Alright, let's get Jade and Shurayuki, and I'll call Jasper too, and we can go," Pearl said. She called Jasper, he answered on the second ring. "Sis, not a good time," Jasper said. "Sorry, so I guess you don't want to visit Kenny with me," Pearl said. "Huh?" Jasper responded. "Nevermind. See you later, Jasper," Pearl said. "Yeah, see ya Sis," Jasper said, and hung up.

"Well, Jasper's out," Pearl said as Beate, Rachel, and Barit grabbed her shoulders. Pearl Instant Transmissioned to Shurayuki's apartment to see Shurayuki and Jade were meditating with an incense stick between them. Shurayuki's apartment living room didn't even have TV, just mats in the living room to sit on and a short table to eat at. "Yes?" Shurayuki asked. "Hey, we were going to go visit Kenny. Do you wanna come?" Pearl asked. "Alright," Shurayuki said. "I'm coming," Jade said. "Alright, give me a minute," Pearl said as everyone put their hands on her back. Pearl focused on finding Kenshiro's ki signature. After five minutes she found it, and they were gone.

Meanwhile, Jasper was in a bar, chatting up two Majin girls. "So, you girls never saw a guy like me before?" Jasper asked, flexing his muscles. "Nope, most boys we know are all flabby," one of the girls, Cherry, because of her red skin, said. "Heh, wanna see how much of me is muscle?" Jasper asked. "SURE!" Cherry and the other Majin girl, Ivy, because she was green, said, and the three of them walked out of the bar.

 _In Another Universe_

Shadlyn licked her lips as she watched Jasper with the two girls, "I thought so. Oh Jasper, you're going to be so easy. I'll have you wrapped around my finger in no time."

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Day in Cashew Village and Surprising Revelations**

Pearl, Barit, Shurayuki, Rachel, Jade, and Beate were all Instant Transmitted to a partially tilled field. And in the middle of the field stood an average height yet muscular man with tan skin and black hair, wearing a green jacket with black undershirt and scarf with blue work pants and black boots and a pair of sunglasses, leaning on a hoe. The man was drinking from a canteen, then turned to see them, "Huh? Pearl? Barit? What's everyone doing here?" The man took his sunglasses off to show Kenshiro's amber colored eyes. "Kenshiro?" Pearl said, she hardly recognized him, "What happened?" "Oh yeah," Barit said, "I forgot, we collected the Dragon Balls, but couldn't think of anything we wanted, so we sat on them. Kenshiro used them to wish his skin back to his natural color." "Yeah," Kenshiro said, his skin was a few shades lighter than the soil he had tilled, "I figured Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't be thrilled to see their grandson come home purple." "Huh," Jade said as she looked at him, "Damn, you're not as unique anymore."

"I kind of like this," Pearl said as she gave him a small kiss. "Well, I just finished with this quarter of the field, might as well go in and introduce you to Grandma and Grandpa," Kenshiro said, and they headed to a barn first to put his hoe away before leading them to his grandparent's cabin. "Grandpa made this the fifth year of his and Grandma's marriage, wanted a big home for lots of kids," Kenshiro explained, the cabin was two stories and looked big enough for at least eight people to be comfortable. "What happened? Change their minds?" Jade asked. "There were…complications," Kenshiro said as they got to the door. He opened up and walked in, "Grandma! Grandpa! I'm done for today! How are you feeling?" From the second story a voice carried, "Kenshi-chan, I hear some more people. Is Tsubaki-chan here?" Kenshiro ran upstairs and everyone followed him.

"Are you alright Grandma?" Kenshiro went into a room and everyone waited outside. "Don't worry Kenshi-chan, we're alright, mostly. Just wanted to know who was here," a man's voice said, Pearl figured that was Kenshiro's Grandpa Jinbei. "Sorry Grandpa, some friends from Conton City arrived, I thought I'd introduce them. According to your clock, Tsubaki-sensei won't come for another fifteen minutes," Kenshiro said. "Let them in, let them in, I've been wanting to meet your friends," a woman's voice said, that was Kenshiro's Grandma Kamiki. "Alright, come on in guys," Kenshiro called from the room. Everyone went in, the room was traditionally Japanese aside from the doors, a small closet and dresser for clothes, various pictures from over the years, an ink painting of a farmer on the field, and laying on two futons was Kenshiro's grandparents.

Jinbei looked a lot like Kenshiro, he was a large tanned man with grey hair and a large moustache along with stubble from not shaving. From his broad shoulders and large hands, it was clear he was a man used to manual labor. Kamiki was smaller, despite her white hair her face wasn't too wrinkled with age, Pearl saw that Kenshiro had inherited his lips from her. "Ah," Kamiki said as she sat up a little, Kenshiro kneeling next to her to support her, "Yuki, it's so good to see you again. And you all must be…Barit-san, Rachel-san, Beate-san, Jade-san, and the girl that owns Kenshi-chan's heart, Pearl-san. Welcome, I'm sorry that we can't greet you more properly." "No no!" Everyone said, "Pardon us for intruding. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Everyone but Shurayuki bowed to the two elders. Jinbei laughed a little, that turned into a cough, and Kenshiro went to him to rub his back, then pulled a spittoon from the corner and Jinbei spat out some phlegm into the spittoon. Jinbei cleared his throat, "Heh! Kenshi-chan has told us all about you. It almost feels like you're already family. I hope the trip wasn't too hard."

"It was fine," Jade said, "Pearl just used Instant Transmission and POOF! Here we are." "Ah," Jinbei said, looking Pearl over, and Jinbei laughed again, "Kenshi-chan explained ki to us, how it makes one stronger, but I admit, I'd like to see a demonstration of it, if you don't mind, Pearl-san." "Um, ok, what would you like me to do, Jinbei-san?" "Just lift up the dresser a little, maybe move it closer to the window," Jinbei said. "Okay," Pearl said, and easily lifted up the dresser and walked two steps over, "Is this fine?" Kamiki and Jinbei looked awestruck and Jinbei said, "Right there is fine." Pearl gently put the dresser down and Jinbei said, "I'm starting to wish I had learned how to use ki. I would never have lost my belt if I could use it." "Jinbei-san, you were a martial artist?" Barit asked. Jinbei shook his head, "Yes, and no. I was Cashew Village's Champion Wrestler for fifteen years. Kenshi-chan, can you get the album?" "Sure," Kenshiro said, and went to the closet and pulled out a photo album.

"Page twelve I think," Jinbei said. "Thirteen," Kamiki corrected. Kenshiro turned to the appropriate page and showed everyone photos of a younger, clean shaven Jinbei having various men in wrestling holds and standing proud holding very decorative belts with shiny iron buckles. "Yep, back in the day they called me 'Big Grin Jin' cause I was always smiling as I won," Jinbei said with a big grin. Kenshiro showed everyone a few pages of Jinbei's wins, then turned to show a picture of Jinbei and Kamiki's wedding. In her prime Kamiki was a knockout, almost as beautiful as Shurayuki. "If you turn five pages you'll see some more interesting pictures," Kamiki said with a smile. "Oh no!" Kenshiro said as he blushed, but Beate had already snatched the photo album. Beate laughed her head off, "AWWW! Look at the little baby!" Pearl looked and saw that it was indeed Kenshiro as a baby. Shurayuki looked and said, "Aw! I remember that time, it took us forever to convince him baby humans don't come from eggs."

"Come on, I was three!" a red faced Kenshiro said. Pearl smiled as she looked at the various pictures, Kenshiro helping his grandparents run the farm, collecting eggs, getting water, training with Shurayuki, playing with other children, and wrestling with Jinbei. "I still remember when Kenshi-chan got me pinned, it was a beautiful technique, even in my prime I doubt I could have gotten out of it," Jinbei said, and Pearl saw a picture of Kenshiro, maybe fifteen or sixteen, pinning Jinbei down in the dirt. The trip down memory lane was interrupted with a knock from downstairs. Kenshiro checked the clock, "Right on time!" He quickly ran downstairs and Pearl heard, "Thank you so much Tsubaki! Hurry up, before I'm even more embarrassed!" Kenshiro arrived practically dragging a girl about Pearl's height with light red hair and blue eyes behind gold framed glasses and wearing a white lab coat carrying a large handbag.

"Alright, Kenshi-chan, I'm gonna need everyone out while I check on Grandma and Grandpa," the girl said. "Alright, thanks Tsubaki-sensei," Kenshiro said, and everyone left. "She called you Kenshi-chan too," Jade said as Tsubaki closed the door behind them. "Oh, right…" Kenshiro said. "She was his girlfriend before he left for Conton City," Shurayuki said with a smile. "Really?" Pearl quietly said. "I think she was his first in fact," Shurayuki said with a smile, leaving a blushing but not denying Kenshiro behind. "Really?" Beate said with a wicked smile. "Um- well- you see, there's…Yeah. We were fifteen, been dating for four months, there was a party, someone snuck in some of their Dad's moonshine… And we never had any," Kenshiro said, his whole body turning red as he quickly headed downstairs. Shurayuki laughed, "Ah those two, used to be inseparable. But, Kenshiro wanted adventure, and Tsubaki wanted to stay at the Village. Neither could compromise, so, they broke up. It was pretty amicable really," Shurayuki said as everyone followed Kenshiro downstairs. They heard the sound of a shower starting.

"Hmm, well then, we might as well sit and wait I think," Shurayuki said, they sat at the dinner table and Shurayuki got everyone some drinks while they waited for Kenshiro. Kenshiro emerged after fifteen minutes wearing a brown kimono and black hakama and socks. "Well, I'm going to talk with Tsubaki-sensei, see how they're doing. Make yourselves at home," Kenshiro said as he went back upstairs. "Well then," Beate said, "Tsubaki was certainly pretty hot." "BEATE!" Pearl said, blushing. "You might have some competition, you might not have noticed, but I'd say she's got quite the bod under that lab coat," Beate said. "And why are you checking out other girls?" Rachel asked Beate, her red eyes glowed slightly. "Just saying!" Beate said, "And Rachel tells me that glasses get Kenshiro's juices pumping too." "Alright," Rachel said, pinching Beate's cheek a little and pulling, "That's enough out of you." "OW OW OW! I'm sorry!" Beate yelled before Rachel let her go.

Shurayuki laughed, "Pearl, ignore her. I know my son, and I can promise you that he's a one woman kind of man. And you're his one woman." "I know," Pearl said, but knowing that Kenshiro was with his ex-girlfriend didn't exactly comfort her. Kenshiro came back down after two minutes and said, "Alright, Tsubaki-sensei needs an hour to properly treat them for tonight. Grandma suggested I show you all around while you're here." Kenshiro got on a pair of sandals and they all left the cabin, walking around Cashew Village. Cashew Village was mostly traditional and old fashioned, mostly farms with some blacksmith shops, general stores, and a hospital that they saw. A lot of people they passed were dressed in traditional kimono's, though a few were dressed in modern clothes, mostly younger adults like Kenshiro and Company and kids. A lot of people greeted them nicely as they passed, some stopped to talk to Kenshiro about various topics like who had married, who had a kid, and who had died.

"I like this place," Pearl said as they walked on, "I wouldn't mind living here." "Not me," Rachel said, "I prefer someplace with easy Wi-fi access." "It's not perfect," Shurayuki said as they walked, "But if you're a hard worker, people in Cashew Village accept you. Of course, they can also hold a grudge." Shurayuki motioned to some older folks, glaring at her specifically and spitting in her direction. "A lot of old timers still think I killed Shiro. The only reason they don't make much trouble is because Jinbei and Kamiki defended me, that's enough proof of innocence…for most," she said. "How many people live here?" Barit asked. "About two thousand people I think," Kenshiro said, doing some math in his head, "If what Gouda said is true we got about 2145 people living here now." As they walked they saw some kids with three teens playing football. The ball headed to Pearl and she stopped the ball with her foot and kicked it back.

"Thanks!" one girl said, then a boy said, "Wanna help?" "Hey! We don't need any more people!" another boy said. "Come on Oda, you got your big brothers helping, and my cousin can't keep up with them!" the girl said. "Someone needs to tag out," the second boy, Oda, said. "Alright, Mom wants me home anyway," the first boy said, then turned to Pearl, "Can you play?" Pearl smiled, "Sure thing." Kenshiro looked up to check the sun, "I say we got about twenty minutes to waste." The first boy, his name was Sosuke, left the field, and Pearl took his place. "Alright," Pearl said as her team huddled, "Who's winning?" "Oda's team, by about seven points. Mostly because of his brothers Daisuke and Jousuke. Think you can play goalie?" the girl asked. "Sure thing. The ball will never make it past me," Pearl said with a smile. "Alright, BREAK!" the girl said, and Pearl took her position as the goalie.

The game continued, and Pearl saw that her team was actually better, skill wise, but the kids didn't have a chance against the older teen's strength. One of the teen brothers kicked the ball to the goal, and Pearl quickly blocked it, letting her team get the ball and the girl who invited Pearl managed to get a goal in. That was how the rest of the game went, with Pearl acting as the goalie Oda's team never scored another point, while the team Pearl joined scored point after point. For someone used to fighting at near supersonic speed, defending the goal was child's play. By the time the twenty minutes were up, one of the boys in Pearl's team got in one last goal to make the score even. "ODA! Daisuke! Jousuke! Time for Dinner!" a woman came calling. "OKAY!" Oda said. "Alright, we're even this time, Sakura, but next time, you won't have that weird grey girl helping!" The girl, Sakura, only cockily smiled and said, "Next time your brothers won't be here to help."

Oda blushed, but his older brothers and he left the field. Sakura turned to Pearl and said, "Thanks for helping Onee-san." "Anytime, Sakura-chan," Pearl said, "You can call me Pearl." "Thanks again, Pearl," Sakura said. Pearl waved goodbye and everyone went back on their way. After five minutes Pearl realized that they were going in a circle to head back to Jinbei and Kamiki's house. Shurayuki was looking very happy as they went. They passed a field of flowers, and Shurayuki stopped, and laid down on some purple irises. "Mom?" Kenshiro said. Shurayuki looked at him, Pearl never saw her look happier, yet sad at the same time. "I'm sorry, I'm just…remembering. This field here, this was where Shiro and I first made love. It was our wedding night, and we were on the way to our house," Shurayuki said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the irises scent, "He was the only man I knew who was willing to wait for me. And that night, I couldn't wait anymore. We made love for at least two hours, before we made our way to our home. And the next morning, I knew that I would have his child."

All the girls looked misty eyed as Jade said, "That's so romantic!" Even Kenshiro wasn't embarrassed, he just stood there and saw as his Mom enjoyed the memory. After ten minutes Shurayuki stood back up, and they finished their journey back to Kamiki and Jinbei's house. They smelled the food cooking, and went in to see Tsubaki was already serving Jinbei and Kamiki. "There you are!" she said, "I was about to call you." Pearl saw that Kamiki and Jinbei were eating brown rice with tofu and green tea. "Help yourself, I made plenty for everyone," Tsubaki said, and everyone made their plates, and set their food down. "Hold on," Kenshiro said, he went to what looked like a cupboard and opened it up. Inside was a shrine to Shiro, showing a picture of him with Shurayuki, and baby Kenshiro. Pearl stood beside Kenshiro and prayed with him before Kenshiro left a small bowl of rice at the shrine. Kenshiro clapped his hands and rang the bell in the shrine, then he and Pearl sat down at the table with everyone else.

"So then, Pearl-san, what has been going on in Conton City since Kenshi-chan left?" Kamiki asked while they ate. "A lot of things actually," Pearl said, then explained about Bage, June, the Himuras, her mission protecting the Timeline and warpers in Conton City. "My, you certainly have your work cut out for you," Jinbei said. "I can handle it," Pearl said, grasping her bicep, "Kenshiro helped train me well. And Shurayuki is also training me, I'm ready for almost anything!" Kamiki chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Indeed, Kenshi-chan told us that you were one of the most capable girls he ever met." Kenshiro blushed a little and focused on eating his rice and tofu as fast as humanly possible. In time dinner was over and Tsubaki said, "Well, Jinbei-san and Kamiki-san are dealing with the Cashew Flu just fine. Just keep them on their diet, and call me if anything changes." "Thanks again, Tsubaki-sensei," Kenshiro said as he opened the door for her. "For you, Kenshi-chan, I'm always ready to help," Tsubaki said with a wink, and left.

"Well, I think we should get going too," Barit said. "Yeah," Rachel agreed. "Thank you for your hospitality," everyone said to Jinbei and Kamiki. Jinbei and Kamiki stood up, with help from Kenshiro, and bowed back, "Please come anytime." With that, Pearl, Jade, Rachel, Beate, Barit, and Shurayuki all left the cabin, grabbed Pearl's shoulders, and she used Instant Transmission to bring them back to Conton City.

 **(Author's Note: The Following is just the basics. To get the full story, read Ryo vs. the Xenoverse Chapter 27: Birth of the X Fighters! Part 1)**

As soon as they arrived back in Conton City, things got crazy! June used her Warper's Will to speed up her pregnancy, giving birth to a girl and boy. Then, Bage was made the twins' legal guardian, and revealed that he was the second cousin to Taoretta von Satsu, and his hair was changed to red. Taoretta's cousin Shinmei tried to kill the twins, only for Taoretta to stop her and June to finish her off. And apparently Yuu was killing shinobi in their world. All of this in only a few hours.

Once Taoretta left, Pearl looked at June, her babies, and Bage. "Things are getting too dangerous now. We really need to get even stronger," Pearl said. Rachel looked angry, "Yuu was here! That bastard! And I can't face him like this!" Then Rachel looked at June, "Tell me the secret! Make me a warper!" "WHAT!?" everyone yelled at Rachel. "You heard me. We need more warpers, shit is going down, and we need all the power we can get. Make me a warper, so I can level the playing field a little," Rachel said. "I can't," June said, "Or, I shouldn't. Someone more experienced should do that." "Then take me to them," Rachel said. June shook her head, "Alright, but don't blame me if you lose your sanity." With that, June created a portal and gave her babies to Bage before saying, "Anyone that wants to come, come." Rachel, Beate, and Shurayuki went in, no one else wanted to go. June went into the portal, and it closed behind her. "Man," Pearl said, "So much is happening. We need to rest now, then tomorrow, we need to train even harder than before." "Right," everyone agreed.

Pearl and Barit went back to their apartment, changed into their pajamas, and headed to bed.

 ** _(An Unknown Hellsing World)_**

The vampire priest smiled at the village. So many victims for him. Then, a portal opened in front of him, and a tall man with blue skin and red hair walked out. The man had a fang filled smile. "What kind of vampire are you?" the vampire priest asked. "One you never met," the blue vampire said, as he grabbed the fake priest. The vampire screamed as he felt himself being…dissolved, absorbed into the blue vampire. When Yuu Lupei was done, he smiled, "Alright, that cured me. Now, to find those Millennium guys." Yuu looked at the village and smiled, he wanted to have some fun with this new and improved vampire power.

 **Author's Note: After this I'm keeping the crossovers to a minimum. No more explicit crossovers after this.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Getting Stronger, Fighting Temptation, and Meeting the Neo-Red Ribbon Army**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

Pearl woke up sweating and wet from the dream she had had, and immediately started blushing. She dreamed she had been in the middle of a three-way with Kenshiro and Gohan. And she still felt hot and bothered from the idea of being in the middle of those perfect muscular and sweaty bodies… Pearl slapped her forehead, _FOCUS! THERE ARE DEMONS MESSING UP THE TIMESTREAM, A VAMPIRE SERIAL KILLER, AND WARPERS RAPING, MURDERING, AND PILLAGING THROUGH EVERYTHING! THIS IS NO TIME FOR DIRTY FANTASIES!_ Pearl mentally yelled at herself as she looked through her clothes and was reminded that she and Kenshiro had accidentally ruined half of them, the only clean clothes she had left were her Time Patrol Academy Outfit. Pearl put the outfit on along with her weighted gloves and boots and thought about doing laundry, as well as getting herself some new clothes. _I hope this doesn't get Kaoru-san too angry…_ While Pearl didn't like how judgmental Himura Kaoru could be, she understood her not wanting to expose her little boy to certain things too soon.

Pearl took a freezing cold shower and got ready to see Barit was making scrambled eggs and sausage for them. Barit saw Pearl's outfit and said, "Haven't seen you in that in a while." "These were my only clean clothes left. I keep forgetting to buy more," Pearl admitted. "Kaoru's not gonna like that," Barit said, and used Namekian Materialization to make a purple shirt appear under the Outfit's vest. "Um…thanks," Pearl said. "Consider it a freebie. Kenshiro used to tell me you weren't a big fan of that Outfit. You and your sister are practically opposites," Barit said. "I was the only shy one," Pearl said, "Because I was the weakest growing up. I wasn't all that confident. I never even had a boyfriend before I met Kenny." "I remember that," Barit said with a smile.

 ** _One Year Ago_**

The Namekian and purple Earthling sensed the Majin girl following them down the halls of the Academy. Barit leaned over to Kenshiro and said, "That girl is following us again." "You mean the cute Majin girl?" Kenshiro said. "If that's what you think," Barit said, "What are we gonna do about her?" "I remember the last written test. She had the highest score, and I barely passed. Maybe we should get to know her better?" "You just wanna screw her because she's got glasses," Barit whispered back. "Do not!" Kenshiro angrily whispered, "I seriously think she might be able to help. I mean, come on, Soon appeared yesterday and he looked…disappointed in us. If I can get higher grades, maybe he'll make me his apprentice or something, or maybe I'll even be chosen by the Supreme Kai of Time!" Barit sighed, "Whatever." He then turned around and looked right at where Pearl was hiding behind some lockers. "Come out…Pearl. We know you're there," Barit said. Pearl shakily walked out from behind the lockers, her eyes looking like she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Senpais! I'll just go…go…" Pearl turned around to run away, when Kenshiro said, "Hold on now, Pearl-san." Kenshiro said, and Pearl stopped dead in her tracks before slowly turning around, "Yes, Senpai?" "I saw how good you did in the last test. I was thinking, maybe we could study together? I also saw you barely passed the physical test. Maybe we can trade? I help you with the physical stuff and you help me with studying?" Kenshiro suggested. Pearl almost turned black from blushing so heavily, she looked like she was about to faint before she finally said, "Yes, I'd like that a lot, Senpai." "Alright, let's go, I think our Ki Copying Class is starting," Barit said, as Pearl hurried to keep up with him and Kenshiro. "You can call me Kenshiro if you want," Kenshiro told Pearl. "Thank you, Kenshiro-senpai!" Pearl said as they reached the class room.

 ** _Present Day_**

Barit laughed at the memory, "I never would have thought when we first met that you'd ever become stronger than me." "I had a lot of good teachers," Pearl pointed out. "I guess so," Barit said as they cleaned up the kitchen then headed out, Pearl making sure to grab some Healing Capsules. They headed to the Bamboo District, several people stopped to ask Pearl questions. "Hey, Pearl, what do we gotta do to get stronger like you?" "Hey Pearl-san, can we train together?" That one got Pearl's attention, it was a female Saiyan with pink hair flowing down her shoulders wearing a Raditz outfit, complete with Scouter, and her companion, a small purple male Majin with blue eyes and tentacles shaped like a pompadour wearing a Nappa outfit. "Um…sure," Pearl said, Barit just shrugged. "What're your names?" Pearl asked. "I'm Leek," the Saiyan girl said, "I'm Georgie," the male Majin said. "Alright, if you can keep up," Pearl told them, "Today I'm going to train extra hard, so it'll be extra difficult." "It's okay," Leek said, "My Power Level is a solid two million!" "I'm at uhhh…1.7 million," Georgie said.

"Good to hear," Barit said, as they got to the Bamboo District and saw Kenshin and Kaoru stretching while Kenji watched and Jade was wearing an orange gi with green undershirt and wrist bands. June and Bage were also there stretching, with June's babies strapped to their backs. "Are you sure you can train with your babies here?" Pearl asked. "As long as someone takes care of them while we spar, they'll be fine. I'm using Warper's Will to keep them calm," June explained. "Where is Shurayuki-sensei, Rachel-san, and Beate-san? I thought they'd be back by now," Kaoru said as she looked around. "I guess they're still trying to make Rachel a Warper," Pearl said, "Or she's training with her powers some." "Whatever it is, we're here to train, to get stronger. So, let's all get ready," Barit said. "Alright, we're gonna run, thirty laps around Conton City," Pearl declared, everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "That's gonna be pretty far," June pointed out as she slapped a training seal on herself, then on Leek and Georgie.

"Last one has to do double their usual routine," Pearl said. "Now you're just crazy," Barit pointed out. "GO!" Pearl yelled, and everyone but Kenji took off. For the first ten laps, Leek and Georgie managed to keep pace with Pearl, June, Barit, and Bage, but then started to fall behind after the eleventh lap. Kenshin and Kaoru gave it their best the whole time, but their ki training had just started, and they couldn't keep up with everyone. By the twentieth lap, Pearl and June were in the lead, leaving everyone else far behind. _I have to push myself even harder! Everyone needs me to be strong! I need to be strong enough to beat anyone!_ Pearl yelled as she put on a burst of speed on the thirtieth lap, and reached the Bamboo District five seconds before June. After five minutes everyone had finished racing, with Kenshin being in last place.

"I'll supervise Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san's training," Barit said. "Alright, then I'll lead everyone else!" Pearl declared. "Pushups! Pick a number and do them, do any kind of pushups you want, it doesn't matter, just as long as you push yourself and reach your goal!" Pearl said as she started doing hand stand pushups. "WOW!" Jade said, and seeing Pearl push herself so inspired Jade to do one-handed pushups. Bage did the one-handed as well while June focused on normal pushups, Leek and Georgie did clapping pushups at first, but after ten minutes went to doing knuckle pushups. Barit did hand stand pushups like Pearl. Pearl kept on pushing herself as sweat poured off her body, _I have to get stronger! That was 5000, 35000 more to go! Keep going!_ Pearl's shoulders were burning the whole time, but she never stopped. She was at 25000 hand stand pushups when Jade asked, "Pearl, we're all done with pushups, what should we do now?" "Sit- ups!" Pearl declared as she kept on going.

Everyone paired up and did partner sit-ups while Pearl finished her hand stand pushups, then got on her back to do sit-ups, 40000 just like with pushups. Again, Pearl was the last to finish, and she said, "Now do…leg lifts!" Everyone paired up and started doing leg lifts, Bage and June holding the babies to their stomachs when it was their turn to lie on the ground and do leg lifts. Pearl was a little faster and finished her sit-ups in time to do leg lifts by herself, without a partner with legs to grab it was an even more challenging exercise. She focused as hard as she could, and finished only a minute after everyone else. "Alright, let's break for water," Pearl said, everyone was covered in sweat, seeing her working so hard had inspired everyone to do their best and push themselves. Pearl went out and bought water for everyone while they stretched out, and Pearl handed out water. "Uh oh, I think the babies are hungry," June said as her twins started to wail. "Just give me some time to feed them," she said, and walked away from the others.

"What's she doing?" Kenji said. "She's nursing her babies is all," Kaoru explained. "Oh, like a cow?" Kenji said. Everyone laughed at the young boy, but Kenshin said, "Something like that." "Hey, I just realized, Megumi-san isn't here," Bage said. "Megumi decided to learn about the medicine in Conton City, so she's at the Hospital learning. She said just because she's in another world doesn't mean she can't be a doctor," Kaoru explained. "That makes sense," Bage said, and went over to see how June was doing. After fifteen minutes she handed one baby to Bage and they burped them. Watching the four of them together made Pearl wonder what it would be like, to nurse Kenshiro's children…

"HELLOOOO! EARTH TO PEARL!" Pearl snapped out of her daydreaming with Jade clapping her hands in Pearl's face. "Huh? Wha?" "Cummon, what are we doing next for training?" Jade asked. "Uh…Um…burpees! No! Super Burpees!" Pearl said as she immediately started doing the exercise, and everyone else following suit. The babies were actually giggling as June and Bage went through the exercises with them on their backs, while Kenji watched the exercise with a weirded-out expression on his face. Pearl just did her 30000 Super Burpee when Jade said, "What now?" "Uh…I guess you can go over to the Time Machine Station and spar," Pearl said between Super Burpees, "Then that'll be it." "See you later, Sis," Jade said, and everyone went to spar in the Virtual Reality simulations in the Time Machine Station. Pearl focused on getting her Super Burpees in, but she had already pushed herself really hard, and her weighted clothes were heavier than ever before. _Just keep going! Down, out, pushup, in, jump! Down, out, pushup, in, jump! Down, out, pushup, in, jump! I gotta keep trying, I gotta get stronger!_ Pearl pushed herself as hard as she could, until finally with a triumphant yell she realized that she had did her 40000th Super Burpee. Pearl took a minute to breath, sweat pouring off her, then saw she still had some water left and drank it all.

She decided to head back to her apartment to start the laundry, and when she arrived she saw that her Scouter was going off, she was needed in Guru's House. Pearl switched her glasses for her Scouter and used Instant Transmission to reach the floating platform, and from there went into the Time Rift. Nail ran up to her when she arrived and said, "Frieza himself is searching for the Dragon Balls. Get your hands on all 7 Dragon Balls before he does. You can do this!" "Right!" Pearl said as she and Nail flew off. As before, Time Rift Frieza in his First Form was waiting for them, along with Zarbon, Dodoria, and a foot soldier. Pearl powered up to her full power and charged into the fray, knocking out the foot soldier first before turning around and blasting Dodoria back with Majin Kamehameha. Pearl flew around to Zarbon while Nail battled Time Rift Frieza. "Masenko!" Pearl yelled, blasting Zarbon into Dodoria, leaving Frieza's lieutenants in a heap. She then Instant Transmissioned behind them and yelled, "Mystic Flash!" Her blast wiped out the two of them instantly. She turned back to see Nail was able to keep up with Frieza, barely.

Pearl lifted her fingers up and summoned a Supernova, "Nail-san! Look out!" Nail heard and flew away from Frieza while Pearl sent the Supernova his way. "Let me show you how it's done!" Frieza yelled as he sent his own Supernova at Pearl's. But, Pearl was far stronger, and used her ki to push her attack into Frieza's. Pearl's more powerful attack absorbed Frieza's, and the even larger attack consumed the tyrant. "DDDDAAAAAAMMMMNNNNNNN YYYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" Frieza screamed as he was wiped out completely. Pearl and Nail quickly collected the Dragon Balls, and returned to Guru's House. "Thank you so much for your help," Nail said, "You're a reliable fighter, that's for sure." "Always. Whenever someone needs me, I'll do whatever I can to help," Pearl said as she left the Time Rift. She flew to the Time Machine Station to see that everyone was already done sparring each other. Jade was chatting up a tall, lean and toned Saiyan with blue skin, purple hair, and grey eyes wearing an outfit like Nappa's, without the chest armor.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't come, but I wanted to start laundry, then I got a Time Rift Alert," Pearl explained as she walked up to them. "Barit-san explained your duties to us," Kenshin said, "We understand." "Thank you. Well, I can tell that you're all tired, so I'll just do a few Parallel Quests," Pearl said. "May we watch?" Kaoru said, "I'm curious about this…Time Patrol business." "Sure, just watch that screen," Pearl said, pointing to the screen. Pearl walked over to the robot and made her choice, a Three Star one, Number 27: Metal Cooler Riot. "You sure about this?" Barit asked her. Pearl confidently smiled, "Definitely." "Alright," Barit said and gave her some room. Pearl knew what techniques she needed to win. In a flash of light, Pearl was in the Archipelago, with about five Metal Coolers waiting for her.

"What planet are you from?" the Metal Coolers asked, then said, "Whatever, it won't matter once you're dead." Pearl focused and charged up her ki to her full power and watched as the Metal Coolers surrounded her. With a vicious yell, Pearl blasted ki all around herself in an Angry Explosion, destroying all five of them instantly. Five more Metal Coolers flew in, and Pearl charged at the one in front. Pearl slammed her kick into its head hard, decapitating it, then bisected a seventh Metal Cooler with Destructo Disc. Pearl was blasted from two sides with Death Beams, but quickly recovered and blasted ki balls at the Metal Coolers to get some distance. She focused her ki and smiled as she destroyed the eighth, ninth, and tenth Metal Coolers with Giant Storm. Pearl's Scouter alerted her to the fact that she wasn't done yet. She saw the five more Metal Coolers coming and used Instant Transmission, then yelled, "Ill Bomber!" Pearl exploded, destroying two of the Metal Coolers, pieces of her flying everywhere.

Pearl quickly reassembled herself behind a tree, using Ill Bomber was harder than she thought it would be. One Metal Cooler saw her and snuck behind her, kicking her from behind while another sent Cooler's Supernova right into her. Pearl screamed from the power of the attack, and was sent flying into the sea. The last three Metal Coolers flew to her, and Pearl focused her ki, just as they reached her she unleashed another Angry Explosion all around, sending sea water flying, and destroying the last Metal Coolers. Pearl rose up panting, and used a Healing Capsule, just as a much more powerful presence arrived. The real Cooler showed up then, in his Fifth Form and with a dark aura surrounding him. "You must really want to die," Cooler said, "Very well. Crumble to atoms before my true might!"

Cooler's massive body crashed into Pearl with Death Crasher, and he tried to follow up with blasts of his dark aura, but Pearl used Instant Transmission to get behind him, grab his neck, pound his head, then stretch back and slam her knees into his back. Pearl launched three Destructo Discs at Cooler, but he easily avoided them all before blasting her with Death Beams. Pearl blocked Cooler's punch and slammed her foot into his stomach before landing an uppercut, only for Cooler to slam his fists on her head, sending her crashing into hard ground. Cooler powered up his own Cooler Supernova, and Pearl got up quickly, barely avoiding the attack. Pearl focused and hit Cooler with Giant Storm, only for Cooler to use Death Crasher on her again, then follow up by grabbing her head and slamming it into his knee before slamming his fist into her stomach and tossing her back into the ground. Pearl got up and spat blood then used another Healing Capsule.

Pearl focused every last ounce of power she had and waited until Cooler came charging at her again, before blasting everything she had out into one last titanic Angry Explosion, destroying Cooler. Pearl sighed and in a flash of light returned to Conton City. "You achieved rank S," the robot running the Parallel Quests said, "You have earned Dore's Scouter, a small mix capsule, 500 zeni, and one Time Patrol Medal." "Thanks," Pearl said as she collected her earnings. Pearl's Scouter went off again, for Majin Buu's House. "Alright, more Time Rifts," Pearl said. "Go on, we'll call you later," June told Pearl. "So, how was your workout?" Pearl asked Leek and Georgie. "Intense. No wonder you're so powerful," Leek said, "We might do this again." "Alright," Pearl said, and flew around Conton City, looking for food to give Majin Buu and his offspring. The Majin girl looked everywhere, and collected twice what she usually did. After collecting the food she went to the right platform and touched the glass dome, entering the Time Rift.

Pearl got out the food and passed it around to everyone. The little Majins all looked guilty, and Ichigo said, "We sorry, but we don't have any presents for you now." Pearl smiled and patted Ichigo's head, "That's okay. Just seeing that you're happy makes me happy." The little Majin's smiled and Sanma said, "I'll make sure to give you a super present the next time you come!" "Thank you, Sanma-chan," Pearl said. The little Majins all ran around playing tag while Majin Buu ate the rest of the food, there was a whole lot. When it was all gone Buu stood up and yelled, "Buu feel it! Time for a lot more family!" Buu concentrated hard, and in an explosion of pink clouds, four little Majins appeared. The first one was red with a single tentacle that reached from back to the front of his forehead, wearing a black Majin Dynamic Strong Suit with magenta highlights and cape, black gloves, and purple boots. "Ha ha ha hee! Call me Naname! Naname too cool for you! You want Naname signature!?"

The second Majin was yellow with sleepy eyes, wearing the little cat-eared hat Trunks wore as a baby with a red shirt, blue jeans, grey gloves, and black shoes with purple socks. The eighth child of Majin Buu yawned and said, "Name Donpachi… Nice…," Donpachi yawned again, "meet you…" The third Majin to appear was blue with tentacles that looked like a mohawk, his face looked like he was ready to fight and he wore a purple scouter, Saiyan armor like the kind Vegeta used to wear, armguards like Nappa's, and purple boots. "My name Kyus!" the little Majin declared, "Kyus serve you, Captain!" "At ease," Pearl said, "Why don't you go play with your brothers?" "Yes sir!" Kyus said, as he and Naname ran off to meet their family, while Donpachi snored on the ground. That left the last one, he was a red Majin with closed eyes and a smile, his tentacles hidden by an Arale hat wearing the traditional Majin outfit, except for handguards and boots like Nappa's. "Umm… Call me Juso… Ummm… Heh heh…" "Aww," Pearl said, "There's no need to be shy, Juso-chan. This is your Papa, and over there are your brothers."

"Are you my Mama?" Juso asked. Pearl shook her head, "No, think of me as your Onee-san." "Okay…Hi…Onee-san. Hi…Papa!" Juso said as Majin Buu bent down to hug him. "Hi Juso! Let's play!" Majin Buu said. Pearl stood aside and watched Majin Buu playing with all his children, remembering how she used to play with her own Papa when she was little. After an hour everyone was tired, but they stood before Pearl and said, "Thank you so much!" "Your welcome," Pearl said and bowed to them before leaving the Time Rift. Pearl sighed, "Phew! And I thought having a family with five kids and two parents was big!" Pearl flew down and took out her phone and called Barit, "Hey Barit, I'm done with the Time Rift. Where are you guys?" "We're at a burger place, I'm outside now," Barit said. Pearl reached out with her ki sense and found him, and Instant Transmissioned right beside him.

"That'd be great for Halloween," Barit said as they went into the burger joint. Kaoru and Kenshin were looking at the burgers they had questioningly while Kenji was packing into his fries with gusto. "Don't worry, you don't have to eat it all at once," Pearl told the Himuras. "Sorry, but…this still seems very strange," Kenshin said as he finally picked up his burger and started eating it, and Kaoru followed suit. "If anything falls out, use the napkins to clean yourself," Barit said and pulled some out for them. Pearl got a burger with caramelized onions and lettuce with a large fry and drink while Barit chose a chicken burger with lettuce and extra tomatoes with medium drink and fry. When they got their food they sat down to see Kenji starting to eat a small burger, and his eyes lit up as he ate. "Thishshogood!" he said through a mouthful of food. "Slow down son," Kaoru said, "You don't have to eat so fast. And don't talk with your mouth full." "Where're June and Bage?" Pearl asked. "They went somewhere else to eat. I decided to introduce them to some different cuisine," Barit explained.

"So, what do you think?" Pearl asked the Himuras as she ate her own lunch. "It's much better than I thought it would be, that it is," Kenshin admitted. "Barit-san warned us about grease in it, so I was skeptical," Kaoru said. "Well, depends on the place," Pearl explained, "Some places practically drown the meat with grease, others, you'd hardly think that it was the same dish." Kenji swallowed, "Kind of like when Tou-san cooks instead of Kaa-san?" "Kenji!" Kaoru yelled, blushing. Barit laughed, "So, I guess that means that you're the better cook Kenshin-san?" "Well…That is…" "Yes," Kenji bluntly said. Kaoru just hung her head in exasperation and pouted, "My own son thinks I'm a horrible cook…" "Well…my Papa is a professional chef, and has written a few cookbooks. Maybe you can find one of them and use those to help?" Pearl suggested. "That depends," Kaoru said, looking at Pearl, "How good is your Papa?" "My Papa is famous around the world, he is Glutto, the greatest chef of the common person!" Pearl proudly stated, "In cooking championships around the world, he has never failed to please the judges, often taking home the gold. He is recognized as the seventh greatest chef in the world, and is ranked the most popular chef throughout the world for 'his humility, dedication to family, and friendliness.'"

"You seem quite proud of him," Kenshin stated. "Papa and Mama always encouraged me and my siblings to work hard for what we want. They're both world famous in their fields, Mama just became the World Champion of the Tenkaichi Budokai for the fourth time only a few days ago," Pearl explained. "Amazing," Kenshin said, shaking his head, "This world, so much accomplished, the technology, the magic, this one doesn't believe I'll ever get used to this." "It could be worse," Pearl pointed out, thinking about worlds like Hellsing, Berserk, Parasyte, and millions of alternate realities that could be happening. It was just then that Elder Kai showed up. "Ah, there you are," Elder Kai said as he saw Pearl. "Good afternoon, Elder Kai-sama," Pearl stood up and bowed, "Is it time for another test?" "Yes, your power is growing at an exceptional rate. It shouldn't be too long before you are worthy of having your Full Potential unlocked," Elder Kai said, giving Pearl the once over. The Himuras all stood up as well and bowed to him, Elder Kai looked quite happy at this.

"Thank you for having us, Elder Kai-sama," Kenshin said. "Your welcome, but you should also thank the Supreme Kai of Time if you get the chance. It was her idea to allow refugees from other worlds into Conton City. Most of them are relocated to other cities, however, when I saw your potential, I convinced her to allow you to stay in Conton City. How goes your training?" Elder Kai asked. "Very well," Kaoru said, "We've trained for two days, and already are much stronger than before." "That is good," Elder Kai said, then looked at Kenji, "I see much potential in your son. Under the right guidance, he could become a legendary warrior." "Thank you," Kenshin said. "Now then, Pearl, let's be off," Elder Kai said. "Can we watch this training?" Kaoru asked. "Very well, follow me," Elder Kai said as Pearl, Barit, and the Himuras followed him to the Academy, and the robot. Pearl approached the robot and in a flash of light was in the Archipelago.

"Alright, just close your eyes and you'll see her," Elder Kai explained to the Himuras, and then said to Pearl, "Alright, Recruit, show us what you're made of!" Pearl's first opponent was Slug. Slug stretched out his arm to grab her, but Pearl dodged him and summoned a large ki ball and hit him in his chest, making the ki ball explode. Pearl followed up by landing three hard punches to Slug's stomach before blocking a kick and using Ill Bomber, exploding everywhere. "Pearl-san!" the Himuras screamed. "Pearl quickly reformed and saw that Slug wasn't defeated yet. "I'm alright, I told you before, Majins are basically blob monsters," Pearl said as she summoned more power and finished Slug off with a Giant Storm. Her next opponent was Android 18, who came in with a powerful Power Blitz.

The attack hit Pearl, but she didn't falter as she quickly blocked Android 18's Deadly Dance and landed a hard punch to her solar plexus then kicked her back. Pearl tried a Destructo Disc only for 18 to dodge it, then use Dual Destructo Disc on Pearl. Pearl flew fast to avoid the large Destructo Discs, and used Angry Explosion to blast Android 18 back before Instant Transmitting behind her and landing a hard elbow into her back. Pearl didn't see Android 18's fist until it hit her face, then 18 turned around and landed a hard hitting spinning hook kick to Pearl's head, sending her flying into the ground. Pearl jumped up in time to dodge 18's Destructo Disc and blasted her with an exploding ki ball, knocking her out. That was when Pearl's next opponent appeared, slamming his foot into her back, Perfect Cell.

Pearl quickly turned around and tried a Destructo Disc, only for the bio-android to dodge it and blast Pearl with a Kamehameha Wave. Pearl blocked Cell's follow up punch and three more punches and kicks before landing two punches to Cell's face then used Ill Bomber. Cell was hurt by the attack, but not too badly, and Pearl reformed far away from him to think of a plan. "I guess it's time to let it out again," Pearl said as pink smoke shot out of the holes in her arms, and she emerged, Purified. Purified Pearl smiled at Cell and pointed at him, "Gonna kill stupid bug!" Purified Pearl flew at Cell like a missile, pummeling him with a flurry of punches and kicks before knocking him into the ground. "Now you die!" Purified Pearl yelled as it threw a Super Vanishing Ball into Cell, obliterating him. Pearl returned to her normal form, feeling more tired than usual. _It was harder to turn back to…me this time…_ she thought as she was returned to Conton City.

"Hmmm… you passed the test," Elder Kai said, looking Pearl over. "Is something wrong?" Pearl asked. "I'm not sure…" Elder Kai said, "But anyway, you did a good job. Just continue training diligently, and you'll be ready to face anything." "I will," Pearl said, and Elder Kai left. "Well then, I can't think of anything else to do," Pearl said, "Would you like me and Barit to show you around Conton City some more, Himura-sans?" "Thank you, we would appreciate that," Kaoru said. Pearl and Barit showed the Himuras around Conton City again, making sure to make some stops so Pearl could buy some new clothes as they went, as well as do some much needed grocery shopping. By the time they were done, everyone had what they needed, and Pearl and Barit dropped the Himuras off at their apartment. When they got to their own apartment, Pearl turned on Ryo vs. the Xenoverse.

Things had gotten much more serious, Ryo was forming a new gang, The X Fighters, to combat the warpers going around messing things up, and Bage had a fiancé! Who was coming to Conton City! "Oh man," Barit said, "I wonder how Bage's fiancé will react when she learns he's stepping out on her." "That is not funny, and completely inaccurate," Pearl told the Namekian, "How was he to know his Dad got him engaged before he was born!?" "Still though…I'm not sure how I feel about another kunoichi coming here…How do you think Shurayuki will react?" Barit wondered. "I don't know, depends on when she, Rachel, and Beate come back," Pearl said. "Still…a lot of this is just plain crazy," Barit said as he started to make dinner. Pearl took out her phone and called Kenshiro. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" "Hey Kenny," Pearl said, "How's everything going?" "Well, right now Grandma and Grandpa are napping. Grandpa isn't happy that he can't smoke because of the flu," Kenshiro said. "What about you? Have you been able to keep up with your training?" Pearl asked. "Sort of. I'm wearing my weighted clothes when I work the field, and practicing for about an hour at night, after Grandma and Grandpa go to sleep," Kenshiro told her. "Anything else happen?" Pearl asked. "Nope, just the same Cashew Village as always, get up, eat breakfast, work the field, take care of Grandma and Grandpa, eat lunch, work the field, take care of Grandma and Grandpa, luckily I got done in the field early today, so we can talk," Kenshiro said as Pearl told him all about her day, and what was going on with Ryo. "I'm missing a lot," Kenshiro said regretfully when she was done.

"It's not your fault, you need to take care of your family," Pearl told him. "Yeah, Cashew Flu is pretty serious, until about 18 years ago it was fatal 50% of the time. Ushitora-sensei discovered the cure for it, with the help of notes from my Father. The treatment will take at least two weeks, maybe longer," Kenshiro explained. "Fatal half the time? But…your grandparents didn't seem too bad!" Pearl exclaimed. "The second week is when it's at its worst, plus Tsubaki-sensei caught it early. I don't want to go into details, but it'll get bad, I might not be able to talk much during the second week," Kenshiro said. "Okay, then I'll call you every day while we can talk," Pearl told him. "Good. I gotta go start dinner soon. I love you babe," Kenshiro said. "I love you too," Pearl said, and hung up.

 ** _Cashew Village_**

It was about thirty minutes after Kenshiro started cooking, the rice was done and he just had to add the tofu to it, Tsubaki was starting his Grandparents' daily treatment. His Grandpa told him it involved injections, pills, and suppositories, which he really didn't want to think about. Kenshiro finished the food and placed it on the table, then headed upstairs to help Tsubaki get his Grandparents downstairs. Kenshiro wasn't sure about it, but Grandma Kamiki was stubborn about eating at the table, and Tsubaki told him that a little exercise would be good for them. Kenshiro said his pre-dinner prayer to his Father and was about to get ready to eat when someone knocked on the door. Kenshiro answered it, it was a man and a woman in dark suits, and sunglasses. The man was bald and fat with a mustache while the woman had long green hair, and looked like she was a fighter.

"Good evening," the man said. "We are…representatives of an organization that shall be coming to your village soon. We have gone around your…quaint village asking around, and everyone says that the strongest person in the whole village lives here. Are you Oroshi Kenshiro?" Kenshiro stretched out with his ki sense, the feeling he got from the two of them felt…slimy. And he could tell that the woman was well trained, Time Patroller material possibly. "Yeah," Kenshiro said, positioning himself between the visitors and his Grandparents and Tsubaki. "Ah, we'd like it if you'd join our organization," the fat man said, "It would make things much easier as we come through your village." Kenshiro caught the hint of a threat, and saw the woman reach behind her back, he sensed that she was getting ready to attack if they didn't like his answer. "No," Kenshiro said.

The woman was fast, if Kenshiro hadn't trained in Conton City he would have been gutted as soon as 'No' left his lips. As it was, Kenshiro managed to grab her wrist and twist the knife out of her hand before palm-heeling her chest, sending her flying out the door. "You bast-" the fat man didn't have time to finish as Kenshiro grabbed his arm as it went into his coat and squeezed it until it broke. "AAAAAAGH!" the fat man screamed as Kenshiro tossed him out. "Tsubaki! Get Grandma and Grandpa to the cellar until I get back!" Kenshiro yelled as he shut the door behind him and went outside. The woman jumped back up and wiped her face. She took off her sunglasses to show all black eyes, and tore her coat off to show a well-toned body covered by a black jumpsuit. "Get him Unit 63!" the Fat Man screamed as the woman charged at Kenshiro.

Kenshiro blocked her kick and three punches before landing a punch to her solar plexus. Unit 63 punched Kenshiro's own solar plexus, making him gasp before she landed a hard uppercut, knocking him back. Kenshiro quickly flipped and landed on his face. "Alright, I guess I shouldn't hold back too much then," Kenshiro said as his aura glowed around him. He could sense the woman, Unit 63's, ki. She must have been some kind of cyborg then, but not an Android like 17 or 18. Kenshiro focused power in his hands as he brought them together, and Unit 63 charged again. "Galick Gun!" Kenshiro yelled as he blasted Unit 63 at point blank range, tearing her in half. Blood and oil splattered everywhere. "Vital Functions compromised! Activating Self Destruct Sequence!" Unit 63 yelled. Kenshiro quickly grabbed the destroyed cyborg and yelled, "KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" He tossed Unit 63 up as hard as he could, by the time she self-destructed it was barely a twinkle in the sky. The Fat Man was already running, but Kenshiro sensed his slimy ki signature. Kenshiro flew to him and dropped down in front of the Fat Man.

Kenshiro slapped him to the ground and the Fat Man yelled, "You'll re-" Kenshiro stopped him by shoving his finger into his mouth until he hit the pressure point in the back of his throat, time to see if Hokuto Shinken was as useful as in its home universe. "Who are you?" Kenshiro asked. The Fat Man glared at him, but then answered anyway, to his own surprise, "I am Corporal Franklin Popovitch! HOW DID YOU MAKE ME SAY THAT!?" "Who do you work for?" Kenshiro asked. "The Neo-Red Ribbon Army! WHAT IS THIS!?" "Why did you come here?" Kenshiro asked. "To recruit strong fighters to turn into cyborg super soldiers! And to conquer the village, it and the eight surrounding villages are full of fertile land to grow crops to feed our army! I CAN'T STOP TALKING!" "How many villages have you conquered?" Kenshiro asked, grabbing the Fat Man and lifting him with one hand. "This is the last in the area and the most fertile! Once we have it, we can begin taking over the rest of the region! MAKE IT STOP!" "How many cyborgs do you have?" Kenshiro asked. "124, 123 now!" the Corporal Popovitch answered.

Kenshiro hit a pressure point on his forehead to undo the first pressure point and then tore the Fat Man's clothes off, leaving him in his underwear. "Tell your bosses that Cashew Village is off limits. If any more people from the Neo-Red Ribbon Army show up here, they won't leave here alive," Kenshiro told Corporal Popovitch. "You'll regret this!" the Corporal screamed as he ran away. Kenshiro went through the Corporal's clothes and found the Corporal's ID. It was as he had said. Kenshiro headed back home, and let Tsubaki and his Grandparents out of the cellar. "What's going on, Kenshi-chan?" Grandpa Jinbei asked. "Trouble's coming," Kenshiro answered.

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Time Patrols and Rifts, Darkness Revealed, and a Demonstration to Cashew Village**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

Pearl woke up and immediately grabbed her stomach, only to sadly sigh when she realized it was flat. She had dreamed about retiring with Kenshiro to Cashew Village, and raising their children with him. It was an impossible dream, Majins were completely unlike other sentient creatures, almost everything about them relied on magic; digestion, reproduction, their very existence. Majin females didn't even possess a womb in which to carry a child, when Majins reproduced, they tore parts of their bodies off and mashed them together, then blasted the lump of Majin flesh with the Love-Love Beam from their tentacles, creating a new Majin. Only two Majins in love could do it. Pearl shook her head and went to the kitchen to have plain old cereal and milk, then got ready for the day. She bought a lot of new outfits, and decided to combine two. She put on the Ginyu Force White chest armor, and the Ginyu Force Black armbands, boots, and shorts. Pearl admired herself in the mirror after dressing up, _I bet Kenny would go nuts if he saw this,_ she thought as she shook her butt in the mirror a little.

That was when her Scouter went off, and Pearl quickly put it on. "Pearl, we need you right away! Trunks is in danger!" The Supreme Kai of Time yelled from the other end. "I'm on my way!" Pearl yelled, grabbed some Healing Capsules, and then focused and Instant Transmitted to the Time Vault. She appeared in front of Elder Kai and the Supreme Kai of Time. "Oh! There you are!" Elder Kai exclaimed when he saw Pearl, "Well, it seems there's still a bit of a problem left over from that last change in History." The Supreme Kai of Time continued the explanation, "It would seem that Android 16 wasn't entirely defeated." "He's not supposed to be in that Timeline at all," Elder Kai said, "Someone activated him and then revived him." The Supreme Kai of Time thought then said, "It must be Towa." She then looked at Pearl and said, "I'm sure 16 is going to be even stronger than before… Can you handle this for us?" "Yes I can," Pearl said. "Thanks. You're a huge help," Elder Kai said as he gave Pearl the Scroll. In a flash of light, she was gone.

 _AGE: 785_

Future Trunks sighed as he looked around the Wasteland. "We actually made it back. We're in my era," he said. The half-Saiyan clenched his fist with determination, "No matter what, I have to bring peace here." Then he looked up and saw someone he shouldn't have, Android 16, covered in an evil aura with his eyes glowing bright red. That was when Pearl appeared behind Trunks and cracked her neck. "What is 16 doing here?! Something isn't right," Trunks yelled as he and Pearl dodged 16's charge. Android 16 turned to Trunks and yelled, "Destroy!" and blasted him back with laser eyes. Trunks took the hit and was almost stomped before Pearl flew beside the corrupted Android and kicked him away from Trunks. "H-He's so strong!" Trunks said in astonishment as he got up and went Super Saiyan. "That's strange," the Supreme Kai of "Time said, "Trunks should be far more powerful than 16. He must have been powered up somehow."

"Towa!" Pearl yelled as she blocked a punch from the massive Android and swept his legs from under him, only for Android 16 to blind her with laser eyes then grab her and toss her to the ground before stomping on her stomach. Pearl gasped until Trunks got Android 16 off her with Burning Attack. Trunks charged him, throwing punches and kicks that Android 16 blocked easily before charging Trunks, slamming him back. "You'll have to defend Trunks to win this fight!" Supreme Kai of Time quickly yelled. "I know!" Pearl yelled as she used Instant Transmission to get behind Android 16 then blasted him at point blank range with Tri-Beam! Trunks saw his own chance then and used Burning Slash on the corrupted Android, cutting up his armor before blasting him back with ki. Pearl summoned her power and yelled, "Super Vanishing Ball!" Her attack hit Android 16 before he could recover from Trunks's attack, and exploded. Android 16 looked damaged, but still ready to fight, when Pearl's Scouter detected a twisted ki signature.

Pearl and Trunks looked back to see Perfect Cell, surrounded with an evil aura. The twisted bio-android smiled at them like a cat that found a fat baby bird. Pearl and Trunks looked at each other and nodded, Pearl turned to face Android 16 while Trunks faced Cell. "Cell!? You're in your perfect form!?" Trunks yelled to distract him while Pearl and Android 16 clashed. "Funny you should ask, really," Cell said, "You might be interested to know that I absorbed 17 and 18." Trunks was astonished, "17 and 18?! But… That's impossible!" Cell looked at Trunks and asked, "And also…how is it that you know my name?" Cell looked at Pearl as she blocked a punch from Android 16 and landed three to his stomach before knocking him back with Tri-Beam and said, "Oh wait, I know… You went to the past, didn't you? That's the only explanation for it, how you'd know so much about me."

Android 16 slammed Pearl hard with Rocket Punch, knocking her back then saw Trunks, "Target…Trunks." Cell smiled, "So it would seem this stranger is my ally. You know, to be honest, I didn't think there were any Androids left alive…" Pearl got up and flew at Cell, only to be backhanded aside by him. "Oh. Did you bring your little friend along for the ride?" Cell asked Trunks, "Is she here from the past, too?" Cell turned to Pearl as she powered up and told her, "I'm warning you, interfere and I'll exterminate you." He then turned back to Trunks, "You have very strange tastes in companions. I fail to see how you expect that thing to help." "Trunks! Switch partners!" Pearl yelled. "Got it!" Trunks said as he blocked Android 16's charge and kicked his head before hitting him with Burning Attack. Pearl dodged Cell's Perfect Shot and hit him with Tri-Beam before letting out her power with Angry Explosion. Cell fell to the ground and glared at Pearl, "Now you die, you ugly gumwad!"

Cell charged up his power. Pearl tried to use Instant Transmission to get behind him, only for Cell to turn around at the last second and yell, "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Pearl took the hit head on, screaming as she was blasted straight through a mountain and landed hard on the ground. Pearl struggled to her hands and knees and threw up her breakfast along with purple blood. She quickly took out a Healing Capsule and used it to fix her injuries before using Instant Transmission to get back into the fray. Trunks was kicked back by Cell and then punched into the ground by Android 16. Pearl quickly seized her chance and summoned a Super Vanishing Ball and tossed it right at the two villains. Cell saw it in time, and to Pearl's horror grabbed Android 16 and used him as a human shield. 16 didn't stand a chance as he was obliterated by Pearl's attack. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Pearl screamed at Cell as what little was left of 16 fell from his hand.

"As long as you're here, humanity has no future," Trunks said to Cell, "But your reign of terror ends today!" Shut up, amateur!" Cell yelled back at Trunks. "I will annihilate you!" Trunks yelled as he and Pearl charged at Cell. The bio-android struggled to keep up with both of them, and blasted them back with an Energy Barrier. Pearl focused and pink smoke erupted around her, Purifying her. Purified Pearl glared at Cell and yelled, "DIE!" Cell however was more powerful than ever, and blocked Purified Pearl's attacks before kicking it back and hitting it with Perfect Shot. Purified Pearl threw Vanishing Ball after Vanishing Ball at him, and Cell dodged all the attacks. Trunks caught Cell by surprise with a Shining Slash, giving Purified Pearl the opening it needed to hit him with Super Vanishing Ball. The attack hit Cell hard, but he turned around and blasted Purified Pearl with another Perfect Kamehameha as it charged at him, blasting Pearl right out of her Purified state!

Cell grabbed Pearl by the throat and squeezed her hard. "I'll squeeze you like an orange!" Cell declared. Pearl struggled to breath before she thought up one last desperate strategy and used Ill Bomber to get Cell to let her go, and the explosion he held destroyed Cell's arm. "Disappear for good!" Trunks yelled as his Heat Dome attack slammed into Cell. "NO! NO!" Cell yelled, but even that wasn't enough. Pearl focused every last ounce of ki she had and threw a Super Vanishing Ball into Cell. The two combined attacks finally destroyed him for good, and Pearl floated down to the ground below. Trunks looked up at the sky in triumph and said, "It's all finally over. Everyone…" Trunks remembered his ally and said, "I have to thank you too…huh!?" Pearl was already gone though.

 _AGE: 852_

"Ah, you're back," Elder Kai said when Pearl returned to the Time Nest. "Good work. You did a fine job," the Supreme Kai of Time congratulated Pearl. "Thank you, Supreme Kai of Time-sama. But it was a close call. My Purification isn't as strong as I hoped it was," Pearl said. "Ah, but that is why you're working towards unlocking your True Potential after all," Elder Kai reminded Pearl. "You really think it's better than becoming a Pure Majin!?" Pearl wondered. "Of course it is!" Elder Kai declared, "After all, Gohan was pounding Super Buu like he was a chump off the street with it after all!" "Of course, forgive me," Pearl bowed to the Kai, and he nodded at her. That was when Time Patroller Trunks walked up. "Trunks…" Supreme Kai of Time said. "I'm sorry I acted so rashly back there," Trunks said as he bowed. The Supreme Kai of Time nodded and gently said, "Just don't do it again. I understand how you must feel, but I can't allow you to do things like that. It's dangerous." "Yeah," Trunks agreed. Trunks turned to Pearl and bowed to her, "I owe you an apology too. That and…thank you for all you did."

"Trunks…we're friends, aren't we? Helping each other is what friends do," Pearl said as she bowed back. "Then, can you…see what happened, during my era with me?" Trunks said. "I'd be honored to," Pearl said as Trunks took out the appropriate Scroll. Pearl and Trunks watched as he opened it. It showed the scene from AGE: 780 again.

"Gohan! You're still alive?" Android 17 said. "We'll fix that soon enough," Android 18 said, "Kill him, full power." Future Gohan looked at both Androids, and declared, "I will never die! Even if my body breaks, another will rise in my place, to dismantle you heartless Androids!" The three flew up in the air once more, and Trunks closed the Scroll. "Gohan…," Trunks said, but then put the Scroll back. Trunks looked at Pearl and said, "Thank you." "Anytime," Pearl said as he left. Pearl overheard the Kais, Elder Kai said, "Are you sure? It looks like History has been slightly altered." The Supreme Kai of Time explained to him, "A change like that will vanish as soon as I put the Scrolls together. But still…maybe I should leave it." "Hmmm…" Elder Kai said, then looked at Pearl, "Well, you don't think that a little change like that will do any harm, do you?" Pearl shook her head and smiled sadly, "Leave it, please. Trunks needed to see that." Elder Kai smiled, "Let's just let that one slip by then." "Thank you," Pearl said, then winced, she hadn't healed yet from almost being strangled to death by Cell.

The Supreme Kai of Time lifted her hands, and healed Pearl. "Thank you," Pearl said. "Well, I can't have you going off wounded," she Goddess said as Pearl's Scouter went off. She was wanted back at Guru's House, Hercule's House, Majin Buu's House, and Frieza's Spaceship. Pearl considered her options and headed for Guru's House. She arrived and went up to Nail. "Good timing," Nail said, "Frieza's subordinates are looking for the Dragon Balls. Their violence knows no bounds and they attack indiscriminately. We need to stop them!" "Right!" Pearl said as she and Nail flew off. It didn't take long for them to find who they were up against, Dodoria and some foot soldiers. "I'll take on Dodoria," Pearl said as she charged up her ki. Pearl flew at the Time Rift Dodoria and kicked him right in his face before hitting him with ki balls.

Frieza's right hand man angrily tried to blast Pearl, but she was unimpeded by weighted clothes and in top form as she nimbly dodged him. Pearl focused her power and yelled, "Tri-Beam!" The blast tore through Dodoria's ample midsection, leaving a bleeding hole in its wake. "You…" Dodoria died before he could finish. Pearl turned around and saw Nail finish both soldiers with a Full Power Energy Wave. The two of them nodded to each other and quickly collected the Dragon Balls. They returned to Guru's House and Nail said, "It's amazing, this power you hold." "Thank you, Nail-san. I worked hard to attain it," Pearl said. "Thank you for all your help," Nail told Pearl before she left that Time Rift. She sighed and looked down at Conton City. She spotted Barit training with Kenshin, Kaoru, Jade, June, Bage, and Bage's surprise fiancé, Amaya. She spotted Shurayuki, Rachel, and Beate as well with them, _it's about time they got back._

"Hiya, Toothpick," Pearl turned around and saw her brother Jasper flying over, wearing a black and brown version of the Academy's gi for Majins. He was with two Majin girls, about a head shorter than Pearl, but curvier. One had her tentacles like a side ponytail and had green skin and blue eyes with black sclera, she was wearing pink and purple Dyno Woo-gi, while the other was red skinned with her tentacles like Pearl's, down to her shoulders and resembling the hairstyle Bulma had on Namek, she was wearing a gold and black Buu-gi. Cherry had a red Old-Fashioned Scouter while Ivy had a Green Old-Fashioned Scouter. "Hi, Jasper. Have you been training?" Pearl said. "Yep, lots, with help from Cherry and Ivy here," Jasper cockily said as Cherry and Ivy giggled. "Let me guess, 'endurance training'" Pearl said, shocking him. "Whoa! You caught on to that fast," Jasper said. "All three of you smell like sweaty gumballs," Pearl said, Jasper and his 'friends' all stopped to smell themselves. "Huh, guess we should have showered after all, Cherry," Ivy said. "Why don't you guys join my friends down there," Pearl said, pointing to everyone, "I'll introduce you!"

"Meh, why not? Might as well let them see what they can achieve if they work hard," Jasper said as the four Majins flew down to everyone. "Hey!" Pearl yelled down as everyone finished doing squats together. "Hey! Where've you been?" Barit asked Pearl. "I needed to go on Patrol, and I still have Time Rifts to visit," Pearl explained, "But I ran into Jasper, and his friends, and thought you all should meet." Everyone introduced themselves to Jasper, Cherry, and Ivy; Cherry and Ivy greeted them all nicely back, while Jasper said, "Nice to meet ya. I figured you guys'd like to see what you can achieve if you work hard enough." "Oh yeah?" Beate said. "Yeah, come on, bring it," Jasper said. "Oh it is on," Beate said as everyone gave her a wide berth as her power flared up. "Whoa! 130000! She's stronger than you Ivy!" Cherry declared. "Yeah," Jasper said, "But she's nothing compared to me." Jasper's own ki flared up. "T-" "Don't finish that," Jasper told Ivy. "Okay," Ivy said.

Jasper looked at Beate and said, "Come on then." Beate flew at him and landed a hard kick to Jasper's stomach. He didn't even flinch. "That all?" Jasper said. "Not even!" Beate yelled as she blasted him with ki balls then jumped back to try Mach Punch. Jasper blocked all her punches, then disappeared. He reappeared behind her, "So, Pearl, you tell your friends what my Power Level was when I was born?" "No," Pearl said, worrying about Beate. Beate tried to attack, only for Jasper to jump over her, then slam a kick to her head that sent her slamming into the ground. Jasper stomped on Beate's back hard, making her scream and cough up blood. "BEATE!" Shurayuki and Rachel yelled as Jasper got off her. "Sorry about that," Jasper said, raising his hands and healing her with Majin Magic with a smug grin on his face. "Alright, whose next?" Jasper asked. Rachel stepped forward, only for Shurayuki to stop her. "I think you need a lesson in discipline," Shurayuki said as she ripped off her seals, "Time Machine Station." Jasper shrugged, "Sure."

Everyone went out, Kenshin caught up with Pearl and said, "Pearl-san, your brother…how strong is he?" "I don't know…but when he was born, he had a Power Level of 1230000," Pearl said, "And he's always gotten stronger since." "He's different from you… I sense some very dirty ki coming from him," Kenshin said, "Maybe Shurayuki-sensei shouldn't do this." "I can handle myself," Shurayuki said, looking coldly at Jasper. Jasper smiled back at her, "Hey, I said I was sorry, and I fixed her spine too." "What's with you?" Beate asked him, "You were cool, not a jackass! You broke my spine!" "Sorry! I fixed it up!" Jasper yelled back. "Anyway," Shurayuki said, "Let's go. No time limits, it'll be over when one of us is unconscious." "Alright," Jasper said, "At the Wasteland, where everyone can see." Time Patrollers all gathered to watch the fight, and in a flash of light, Shurayuki and Jasper were gone, and reappeared on-screen in the Wastelands.

Shurayuki yelled out as her ki aura flared all around her, even brighter than when she fought Buudikka. "Holy shit! 370000000!" Cherry yelled. "370 Million!?" other Time Patrollers yelled. Jasper only grinned and roared out, sounding like Super Buu as the ground around him cracked, and a crater erupted all around him. "Oh my Kami! My Scouter can't measure him anymore!" Ivy yelled, and Pearl checked with her own. Conton City Scouters had a limit that was greater than the original Scouters, after it reached that limit it stopped measuring to stop it from exploding. Pearl gasped when she saw, she had no idea her brother had grown so powerful. "What's his Power Level!?" Barit yelled. "OVER A BILLION!" Cherry yelled.

Jasper smirked at Shurayuki and then disappeared, reappearing beside her, then Shurayuki was flying. "What happened!?" Kaoru yelled. "I couldn't see it!" Bage yelled, "Pearl!?" "I…I think he hit her with a backfist!" Pearl yelled as Jasper reappeared and kicked Shurayuki's face into the ground in the middle of her unwanted flight. Jasper looked at her and stepped back as Shurayuki stood up, then coughed up blood, her face was already mangled, her nose broken and her cheek already turning purple from bruising. Shurayuki wiped her mouth and yelled, "KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTY!" Shurayuki disappeared, and the next thing everyone knew, Jasper was flying all over the place, seeming to bounce around in midair like a pinball machine before Shurayuki reappeared and grabbed his tentacles and slammed him into the ground, her whole body glowing red. "That bitch!" Cherry and Ivy yelled.

Shurayuki deactivated Kaioken and Jasper stood up, ki glowing around him as he glared daggers at her. "You…ninja wannabe bitch!" Jasper yelled at her as pink smoke erupted from his arms, "I didn't wanna do this, but now I'm PISSED OFF!" "Oh no!" Pearl yelled as Purified Jasper appeared. He pointed at Shurayuki and said, "Make you PPPPAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Purified Jasper disappeared, and before anyone saw what happened, Shurayuki was flying through the air, then was slammed into the ground. Kaioken's aura surrounded her as she disappeared as well. None of the Time Patrollers could see what was happening, only hear from the screen as Purified Jasper and Shurayuki clashed. Suddenly, the two of them appeared in the middle of the Wasteland, Shurayuki was bloody and bruised while Purified Jasper was holding her by her throat.

"Give up!" Purified Jasper yelled as he grabbed her right hand and twisted it all around. Time Patrollers gasped at this brutality, but Shurayuki only glared at him through a swollen and bloody face. "Give up!" Purified Jasper yelled as he stomped on her left knee, breaking it. Shurayuki continued to glare at him, but didn't cry out in pain. "GIVE UP!" Purified Jasper screamed as he kneed her face. "GIVE! UP! GIVE UP! GIVE UP!" After ten knees to Shurayuki's face, the screen declared, "KO!" The match was over, Purified Jasper tossed Shurayuki aside and grunted angrily before returning to Jasper's original form. In a flash of light, Jasper and the still unconscious Shurayuki appeared. "YUKI!" Beate and Rachel yelled as they helped her up. Jasper snorted, "Maybe I was wrong about this place. I thought I'd find strong people here." Jasper flew off. Cherry and Ivy looked at Shurayuki, then to Pearl, and everyone else.

Shurayuki woke up and stood on her own, shakily. Cherry said to her, "We'll…try to…get him to apologize…I mean, I'm sure he didn't mean for…this?" Cherry and Ivy flew off, while Jade and Pearl looked at each other. "This is bad. Jasper was never that vicious before," Jade said. "It might be the Pure Majin Form. When I attained it, Majin Buu warned me that it would unleash the darkness in your heart," Pearl said. Time Patrollers looked at Pearl and Jade, and quickly left, leaving Pearl and her friends alone in the Time Machine Station. "Damn it," Shurayuki said, "That punk was stronger than I thought!" "I'm so sorry!" Pearl told her. "Don't be. It's not your fault," Shurayuki assured her. "What should we do about him? We can report him to the Supreme Kai of Time," Rachel suggested. "No, leave it, for now," Shurayuki said as she stood up on her own, "No one was permanently injured. And we both challenged him, we knew there was a possibility we could lose." "Speak for yourself," Beate said, "I didn't think I'd know what getting my back broken would feel like."

"This just means that you need to train more," Amaya bluntly stated. Beate glared at her, "I don't see you stepping up to take him on." "That's because I know my limits," Amaya told Beate. Beate looked like she was going to fight again when Kaoru and Kenshin got between them, "Alright, that's enough. We shouldn't be fighting each other. Amaya-san is right, we all need to train more. So, let us train." "Fine," Beate said. "I have to go deal with Time Rifts. Good luck," Pearl said, "We'll all take a break tomorrow." "Sounds good to me," Bage said, and everyone headed back to the Bamboo District to continue training, while Pearl headed for Frieza's Spaceship. She got to the right platform and touched the glass dome. After entering the Time Rift, Pearl headed right inside, to the room where the Ginyu Force was practicing their poses. "Ah," Captain Ginyu said when he saw her, "That's a good look on you."

Ginyu then got a serious look on his face, "However, that's not why you're here. While I admit that the last bout didn't go as planned, this time you'll be up against the entire Ginyu Force. Now, you should get a team ready to fight us! Heh heh heh… This time, we won't lose!" "Give me a few minutes," Pearl told him, and immediately flew out of Frieza's Spaceship and exited the Time Rift, flying straight to the Bamboo District. Everyone looked up when they saw her. "That was fast…" Bage commented. "I need to assemble a team to take on the Ginyu Force. I need some help," Pearl explained. "I'll go," Barit said. "Count me in," Beate said. "Same here," Rachel said. "Shurayuki, you wanna come?" Pearl asked the older kunoichi. She shook her head, "No, I'm going to stay and help train Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san. You should take Amaya or Bage." "Um…" Pearl thought it out. Bage would be good, and she didn't know Amaya that well, but she was a kunoichi, and a warper as well.

"Amaya, care to help?" Pearl asked. "Very well," Amaya said. Everyone flew off to the glass dome. They scrunched together and grabbed Pearl's shoulders, and when Pearl touched the glass dome, were teleported into the Time Rift with her. "Let's get this over with," Barit said, he was not happy to be on Frieza's Spaceship. Pearl led them in and Appule stopped her. "Whoa buddy! Who are these guys?" Appule asked. "I'm making my own team, the Powerful Pearl Party! We're going to go take on the Ginyu Force!" "NO WAY!" Appule yelled, "I gotta tell everyone! I'll be rooting for you!" Appule ran around the ship letting everyone know while Pearl led her friends to where the Ginyu Force was waiting for them. "I have my team," Pearl told Ginyu. Ginyu looked at everyone and laughed, "Good! Then let's begin as soon as we get to the planet!"

Frieza's Spaceship touched down on the Time Rift of Namek. "I'll take on Burter," Barit said. "I think I'll take on Recoome. His large size should slow him down," Amaya said. "I got Jeice," Rachel said, her eyes glowing, and her vampiric fangs showing. "I guess that leaves me to stomp on the frog," Beate angrily said. "While I take on Ginyu," Pearl said. The Ginyu Force and The Powerful Pearl Party lined up against their opponents, ready to fight hard. "ATTACK!" Ginyu yelled as the Ginyu Force flew at Pearl's Party. Pearl and company quickly separated and faced their opponents. Pearl quickly blocked Ginyu's punches and went for a kick that he blocked. While the two of them traded blows, Amaya was running rings around Recoome, and tossing shuriken at him the whole time that he swept aside. "It'll take more than pins to hurt me, girly," Recoome cockily said. "I know," Amaya said, that was when Recoome looked down to notice the fuses on the shuriken all around him, before they exploded.

Barit easily blocked Burter's attacks the whole time, smirking at the giant blue alien. "Impossible! I AM THE FASTEST-GAH!" Barit punched Burter right in his throat, cutting him off, before focusing power in his hands, "Evil Explosion!" Barit's blast knocked Burter right out and he looked down at the unconscious alien with a smirk. Rachel meanwhile had Jeice on the ropes, landing three punches on Jeice for every single blow he tried to land, leaving his face swollen bad. "Try this! Neo Tri-Beam!" Rachel flew up and blasted Jeice into the ground, knocking him out cold easily. Beate looked at Guldo contemptuously before yelling, "Recoome Kick!" Beate flew at him, but Guldo stopped time just fast enough to avoid her attack. Beate turned around and went after Burter again, and again he barely avoided her. Beate started getting even angrier as she yelled, "Stand still you little shit!" "You're just a stupid Saiyan monkey!" Guldo yelled back, just the distraction Beate needed to fly to him and knock him out with a hard kick to his ample midsection.

Recoome was still up, and tried Eraser Gun on Amaya, who easily dodged it and pointed at him, "Death Beam." The attack hit Recoome's shoulders and right leg, making him fall to one knee before she finished him with an axe kick to the head. Pearl saw that everyone else was done, and she flew back slightly to hit Ginyu with Tri-Beam, knocking him to the ground, before finishing the fight with Super Vanishing Ball. Frieza's soldiers all either cheered or groaned as the ones that bet on the fight handed over money to the winners. Appule cheerfully went to Pearl and said, "I made like 78000 Zeni from this! Thanks a lot!" "Thanks for believing in me," Pearl answered. "NO! Oh yeah, this must be a dream, just a dream! The Ginyu Force can't lose! I can't lose!" Ginyu yelled as he regained consciousness, but the evidence was overwhelming, "No, I have to admit, you're stronger than me." "Go get the Ginyu Force to the Medical Bay," Pearl ordered the foot soldiers, who quickly obeyed her orders. As he passed Pearl, Ginyu laughed, "That's quite a nice body you have there…" "You're not my type, Ginyu. Sorry," Pearl told him, and Ginyu laughed more before wheezing as he was carried to the Medical Bay.

Frieza in his First Form floated over to Pearl and her friends in his throne and said, "Impressive. Not just anyone could manage to defeat the Ginyu Force. You're clearly someone to be reckoned with. What do you think of becoming my direct subordinate? It's a position many in the Frieza Force would die for, I assure you!" Barit walked up to Pearl and whispered, "Don't do it. Remember, Frieza's a stone-cold sociopath. He'll kill you as soon as you're not useful." "What can I do? This is where the Time Rift is headed," Pearl whispered back, when above them, another spaceship like Frieza's arrived. It landed next to Frieza's and out walked Cooler in his Fourth Form with his Armored Squad. "Brother!" Frieza yelled in surprise, then said icily, "How nice to see you." "Let's skip the formalities," Cooler told Frieza, then turned to Pearl.

"I've heard a lot of good things about you. I am Cooler, the elder brother of Friza whom you serve. I watched your battle with the Ginyu Force. You're quite skilled. It'd be a waste to let you rot under Frieza's control. How about working for me instead? I'll make you into a stronger, more perfect warrior," Cooler said to Pearl. Frieza glared at Cooler, and then at Pearl, daring her to pick Cooler over him. Barit whispered to Pearl, "Take him. I did some research on Cooler, he's just a little better. At least he won't murder you on a whim." "Thank you very much. I think I'll enjoy working with you, Cooler-sama," Pearl said, and bowed. "YOU TRAITOR!" Frieza screamed as he blasted a Death Beam at Pearl. Cooler quickly deflected the shot and told Frieza, "That's no way to treat my new Captain, Little Brother. I'll forgive you this time, but don't test me." Cooler and Frieza glared at each other, but Frieza turned around and went back to his ship. "Yes…very good," Cooler said to Pearl, "I believe that you can see now that you made the right choice." "Thank you very much, Cooler-sama," Pearl said, "But I believe I could have protected myself, you didn't have to waste the effort." "Perhaps," Cooler said with a smile, "But I enjoyed the look on Frieza's face when I did it." With that said, The Powerful Pearl Party headed inside Cooler's Ship, and took off, ending up beside Frieza's.

"We'll be seeing you soon, Cooler-sama," Pearl promised as she and her friends left his ship to go to the glass dome floating in space. "Do you think we gotta work for him too?" Amaya asked. "No, I'm pretty sure he only wanted me," Pearl told Amaya. "Oh," Amaya said, "By the way, you know that Ginyu wasn't interested in you sexually? He wants to steal your body, like he did with Goku." "Oh," Pearl said, feeling a little disappointed, "I forgot about that." Everyone put their hands on Pearl's shoulders and she touched the glass dome, returning them to Conton City. "Thanks for your help guys," Pearl told her friends. "That's what friends are for," Rachel told her. "Besides, it felt good crushing that little shit Guldo," Beate said as they flew back to the Bamboo District. Barit and Amaya followed them, and Pearl headed to the next Time Rift, Hercule's House. She got to the platform, touched the dome, and was instantly inside the Time Rift. Great Saiyaman, Great Saiyawoman, and Jaco were waiting for her.

"Great Saiyaman 3! You're finally here!" Great Saiyaman said. "Yep, so, what's going on? Need to stop a rampaging dinosaur? Alien invasion? Corrupt politician with bad hair?" Pearl asked, ready to bring it. "Now hold on," Great Saiyaman said, "Being a defender of Justice isn't all about fighting the bad guys, y'know! Part of the job is saving people from disasters too." Great Saiyawoman continued, "Helping people in trouble, no matter how dangerous that may be, is just another duty for Defenders of Justice like us!" "You should never overlook someone who's in need," Jaco said, "It's something every Galactic Patrolman must learn, as well." Great Saiyaman spoke again, "Search and rescue is one of the cornerstones of being a hero! And we want you to learn all about that today! Listen to what I tell you, and you'll be a much better hero for it! Are you ready?" "I'm ready!" Pearl excitedly said.

"That's the spirit, Great Saiyaman 3! I can see the flames of Justice burn bright within you!" Great Saiyaman said. "You never back down from any challenge in training! It's a heartening thing to witness, let me tell you!" Great Saiyawoman said. "And I'm sure you'll pass this challenge with flying colors too! All right, Great Saiyaman 3! Let's do this!" With that, Great Saiyaman flew off, and Pearl flew after him. "Great Saiyawoman and Jaco aren't coming?" Pearl asked. "Not this time. This is training for your benefit," Great Saiyaman said as they flew to the City. The saw as four Time Patrollers were lying wounded on the ground, while Saibamen flew around unimpeded. "I'll handle the Saibamen, you save our comrades!" Great Saiyaman declared as he flew down to the Saibamen.

Pearl flew over to a female Earthling with black hair and a lean looking face and quickly used Majin Magic to heal her. "Thanks a lot!" she said as she flew off. Pearl looked and saw Great Saiyaman struggling against the Saibamen, all of whom had dark auras around them. Pearl quickly flew to his aid and erupted into an Angry Explosion, destroying three of them and knocking the fourth one back. "Thanks for the help Saiyaman 3! Now, hurry and help the rest of our comrades!" Great Saiyaman said. "Alright," Pearl said as she flew to a black Frost Demon with purple Berserker Armor on and large horns. After healing him the Frost Demon said to Pearl, "I owe you one," before flying off. Pearl went to the next Time Patroller, a pink Majin male of average height with two tentacles like cat ears on his head. She healed him up quickly and he quietly nodded to her before flying off.

Pearl looked back and saw four more Saibamen had arrived. She quickly flew up and powered up a Super Vanishing Ball and tossed it at them, destroying two of them. Great Saiyaman focused his power and took out the last two with Full Power Energy Volley. While he did this, Pearl went to the last Time Patroller, a Namekian with black skin and white muscles with a scar on his face. She healed him quickly and the Namekian said, "Thank you. If you ever need help, I'll be there." With that said, he too flew off. Pearl looked around and checked with her Scouter, no more injured Time Patrollers or Saibamen around. "Alright, let's head back," Great Saiyaman said, and they flew back to Hercule's House.

"That was awesome, Great Saiyaman 3!" Great Saiyaman said once they were back at Hercule's House. "Superb job, Great Saiyaman 3!" Great Saiyawoman congratulated. "You passed the rescue training exercise with ease! You've really got the makings of a great hero!" Great Saiyaman said, "But now is not the time for complacency! There's still plenty left for you to learn yet!" That was when Jaco spoke up, "Wouldn't it be quicker to hook her brain up to the Study Matrix? She'd be done in about four hours." Great Saiyaman looked at Jaco and said, "That kind of cheating goes against everything a Defender of Justice believes in!" Jaco looked angry and yelled, "Are you saying that all the official training regimens of the Galactic Patrol amount to is cheating!?" Before things could get more heated Great Saiyawoman interjected, "Whatever… For now, we'll think of what to do for your next session. So, until then, you'd better go review everything you've learned!" Jaco turned around and pouted, "Well, just ignore me then, why don't you?" "I'll do that," Pearl told Great Saiyawoman, and left the Time Rift.

Pearl's Scouter went off, Guru's House was under attack again! "What is with that Time Rift!? It's always in trouble!" Pearl said aloud as she flew to the platform it was on and entered the Time Rift. Nail ran to Pearl and said, "They're attacking again… At a glance, he may seem like a slender and weak being, but don't be fooled! His powers are far beyond those of your average warrior." "I understand," Pearl said, and once again flew off to fight evil. They saw Zarbon waiting for them. Zarbon saw Pearl and immediately transformed, and a dark aura glowed around him. Pearl quickly summoned her power and flew at Zarbon, going for an uppercut that he dodged. She quickly dodged his counter punch and hit him twice with punches before blasting him with Tri-Beam. Zarbon disappeared, and blasted Pearl from above with his Elegant Blaster. The blast hit Pearl harder than she expected, and she quickly dodged his next ki wave before hitting him with an exploding ki ball. Pearl saw her chance and stretched out her legs to slam into Zarbon's stomach, knocking the wind out of him before landing an uppercut to his throat, crushing his windpipe.

Time Rift Zarbon gasped his last breath as Nail finished off his soldiers. Nail and Pearl again recovered the Dragon Balls and headed back to Guru's House. "Thank you for all your help," Nail told Pearl. "Just glad I could help," Pearl assured him. Before she left, another Namekian dressed like a farmer handed Pearl a large bag of vegetables, "My name is Mekuji. Please accept this as a token of our gratitude." "Thank you, I shall," Pearl said, and left the Time Rift. "All right, Majin Buu's House is last," Pearl said as she flew to the appropriate platform, Mekuji had given her a lot of food to bring to Buu and his family. She touched the glass dome and headed into the Time Rift. "Onee-san!" Majin Buu's offspring yelled when they saw her, and all tackled her in a large group hug. Pearl laughed as she stretched out her arms to hug them all back, "It's good to see you all too." "We got presents for you now!" Ichigo said, and all the little Majins showed her brightly colored smooth stones they found, all either red, blue, or yellow.

"They're beautiful," Pearl smiled as she received them, then got an idea. Focusing hard, her tentacles raise with power, and she hit the stones with Majin Materialization. In a puff of smoke, the stones had shrunk down, and were now a necklace. "WOW!" Juso said when he saw this. Pearl smiled as she put it on, "I'll always think of you when I'm wearing this." Pearl gave the vegetables to each of the little Majins and Majin Buu and watched as they ate. "Onee-san! Play with us!" Naname yelled. "What are we gonna play?" Pearl asked, she was feeling very happy today. "TAG!" All the Majins yelled, "And you're it!" Pearl lost track of time as she played tag with all ten of Majin Buu's children and Majin Buu in the Time Rift. It was a welcome distraction for her from everything that had been going on. They only stopped when Pearl's stomach started rumbling loud enough for everyone to hear. "Uh oh! I guess I should head home now," Pearl said. "Bye-bye!" Majin Buu told Pearl, "Come and play some more soon!" "I will," Pearl promised, and left the Time Rift.

It was already night time. "Holy cow! I was really playing hard," Pearl said as she flew back to her apartment. Barit had ordered two large pizzas and left one pepperoni pizza for Pearl. She ate it all and sat down while Barit was getting up. "You were gone a long time," Barit told Pearl. "I know. I was playing tag with Majin Buu and his kids in the Time Rift, and lost track of time," Pearl regretfully said, "Thanks for getting me pizza." Barit shrugged, "I'm going to head out to see Bass. Wanna come?" "No, I'll just stay home and relax," Pearl said as she sat back on the couch and turned on the TV. "Suit yourself," Barit said and he left. Pearl laid back and watched a version of _Freddy vs. Jason_ where Jason Voorhees was protecting a pregnant teenager from Freddy Krueger. It was surprisingly touching at the end, with Jason passing away after killing Freddy and ascending to Heaven. Pearl was wondering what to watch next when she heard a knock on her door.

She opened it to see a very drunk Beate standing there, "Heeeyyyy, can I come in? I need somewhere to piss." "Uh, yeah, come on," Pearl said as she grabbed Beate's shoulders and helped her to the bathroom. Pearl let Beate do her business. "I'll begone now," Beate said as she shakily went for the door. "Oh no!" Pearl said and grabbed Beate's shoulders, "You're in no condition to go anywhere. You're staying here." Pearl led Beate to the couch, but Beate's shaky legs tangled up with hers and she ended up landing on top of her. Beate looked up at Pearl and laughed, "HAHA! I thought you might be into girls too!" Pearl lifted her head before the drunk Saiyan could kiss her, and Beate smacked her butt as she stood up. "Sheesh! Get a hold of yourself! I'm heterosexual! I'm only into men, and one man in particular, in case you forgot!" Pearl reminded Beate. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to smack that sweet ass of yours," Beate said as she sat up, "It's so nice and jiggly, even more than Yuki's!"

"Oh brother!" Pearl sighed, "You're drinking water. A lot of water, to help sober you up! And you're staying the night so you don't get yourself sent to the Hospital." She went to the kitchen and got a cup and filled it with water. She gave it to Beate and told her, "Drink up!" Beate did as she said, and Pearl had her drink three more cups of water before she was satisfied. "So, where's Rachel? And Shurayuki?" Pearl asked. "Rachel's training her super-duper Warper Power! And doesn't want to be interrupted. Yuki said she has an ointment to help good old Kenshin, says he's got old wounds that need healing to unleash his full power! And doesn't wanna be interrupted. So I figured since my girlfriend is busy and our fuck buddy is busy, I might as well go to the bar. Had a few dozen Baron Zombies, then they cut me off so here I am!" Beate declared as she stretched out her arms.

"So, what are gonna do?" the drunk Saiyan asked. "Well, I'm gonna go get in my pajamas, you can borrow a pair of mine. Then we're gonna watch _Ryo vs. the Xenoverse._ And I'm gonna have a snack then go to bed," Pearl told Beate as she went to her room and changed into her pajamas, and grabbed another pair for Beate. Beate was already naked when she came out and Pearl tossed her pajamas to her. "Beate, come on, show some modesty here," Pearl admonished her as she turned the Interdimensional Cable Box to _Ryo vs. the Xenoverse._ "Come on, we already saw each other naked," Beate told her. Pearl's pajamas were too tight for Beate, especially on her chest, but except for her navel Beate was mostly covered at least. The two of them watched Ryo's adventures, shocked at how different it was in their universe. In their universe it was Towa who tried to kill Trunks before he could change history, but there it was that despicable bitch Shadlyn. It ended on a cliffhanger, and Beate said, "Oh man, he is soooo pissed. And that Shadlyn chick is dead meat."

Beate sighed loudly, "Damn, Ryo's so strong. And I'm such a fucking weakling." To Pearl's surprise, Beate actually started crying, as she said, "I'm a pathetic Saiyan." "Hey, no you're not! You helped be beat the Ginyu Force after all," Pearl pointed out. "Yeah right. You could have taken those chumps out easily by yourself, all I did was beat Guldo, the most pathetic one. Just like me," Beate said, and she started sobbing. "Beate, you're not pathetic! You're part of the greatest group of warriors ever made! You're someone amazing!" Pearl said as she held her friend. "No, not by myself. By myself I'm just a broke dyke with almost no family," Beate sobbed. Pearl felt her tense and realized what was coming, and quickly Instant Transmitted to the bathroom, where Beate puked in the toilet. Luckily Beate's short boyish hair meant that Pearl didn't have to worry about holding it for her. After Beate was done, she washed out her mouth with water from the sink, and Pearl helped her back to the couch.

"So, what happened?" Pearl asked. Beate snorted, "When we went to see Merch, the guy said I'm not worthy to be a warper. And said I'm an asshole. And he was strong enough to toss me around like a ragdoll. Damn it, I hate this. He was right! I'm a bitch on wheels who doesn't know how to stop. And then Jasper beats me like it was nothing, if he hadn't healed me I would have died, he didn't just break my spine, I felt it as my organs were squished in me. And it was a damn accident! I'm so weak that people can kill me by accident!" "That's not your fault," Pearl started, then Beate stopped her. "No, it is. I'm not like other Saiyans. I was born rich," Beate explained, "I need some more water."

Pearl got Beate her water and Beate chugged it down before continuing. "My Dad, he's famous for supplying like half the training equipment in the world. But that wasn't the true source of his wealth. He was a big time Yakuza boss, and I was his little princess. I got everything I wanted, I could boss people around, anything, and no one dared talk back to me. But thing is I was just a chip in Daddy's game. There was a big-time law firm, the Head Honcho needed cash, and Daddy Dearest wanted some more power, so I was gonna marry Mr. Head Honcho's son. Thing is, he was gay, and so was I," Beate said, and Pearl realized, "You mean you're actually-!?" "Yeah, I am," Beate said, "But keep it to yourself, only Rachel knows the truth aside from you." "What happened? You don't look like your picture in the paper," Pearl asked.

"Plastic surgery and a sympathetic cousin. Anyway, I talked my Dear Fiancé to not go through with it, I thought that we should find the people we love and marry them, instead of being married and having lovers on the side like our parents. Naturally everyone blamed me. Dad kicked me out of the house, if my cousin hadn't helped me change my looks and given me cash, I probably would be dead on the streets by now. Eventually I made it here, barely passed the exams. Met Rachel a month after coming, three months after she broke up with Kenshiro, and the rest is history," Beate explained. "Beate," Pearl said, "You are from the Warrior Race, you can get stronger, I bet thanks to Zenkai that you're already stronger." "I checked. I'm at 220000 now," Beate said, "Still an ant compared to Jasper." "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you fight him. I knew that he was stronger than you and I didn't stop you," Pearl apologized. "Not your fault. Just another one of my dumb mistakes," Beate said. Pearl went to bed and let Beate sleep in the bed with her, and slowly drifted off to dreamland.

 ** _Cashew Village_**

Kenshiro's head was spinning, throughout the day word had gone around Cashew Village about what had happened with the People in Black. He must have told his story to everyone in the Village. Everyone was worried now, he had missed so much since he left. The Neo-Red Ribbon Army had been a rumor going on for the last year, an army 12000 strong, taking over villages around, kidnapping the strong and enslaving them with technology. No one knew for sure because the other villages the Neo-Red Ribbon Army had taken over were quiet, their people too afraid to tell anyone what was going on. The sun was down now, and all of Cashew Village was surrounding the Village Square, a large bonfire lit as was tradition when the villagers made decisions that could affect them all.

Kenshiro had finished once again telling them what happened last night, and showing his evidence, including the remains of Unit 63. The Village's High Priest, Hideaki, stood tall despite leaning on his staff, his long grey beard swaying as he nodded, "Now, my people, we must decide, what are we to do? We've all heard rumors of an army taking over surrounding villages, and now we have proof. We must decide how we can answer this." "I say we fight!" Jinbei loudly yelled, then coughed up hard for a minute before continuing, "This is our home! For over 800 years our fathers, grandfathers, great-grandfathers, and their fathers before them fought and struggled to live, to make this land theirs. Their bones are buried in the land, their spirits nourish the soil and our crops. I'll be damned before I let anyone take me away from this!" Jinbei coughed again, but still defiantly stood up, his whole body shaking. Kenshiro went to help him, but Jinbei shook his head as he said, "I will be buried with my Father, and my Son, before I let anyone else lay claim to our land!"

The village erupted into cheers for Jinbei as Kenshiro helped him sit down. "Grandpa, don't push yourself, or you really will die," Kenshiro admonished him. Jinbei looked pale, but defiant as he said, "If it is my time, then so be it. I'll die proud, and standing." "Jinbei, calm down," Kamiki admonished him. High Priest Hideaki banged his staff down to bring order, "Is this what you say then? That we stay, and fight? That we face their guns, and tanks, and abominations of corrupted science? I can assure you, that if we do this, many will die. Please, take time to consider this." Everyone was quiet when they heard this, and thought hard. After fifteen minutes of everyone talking, the Village's Sheriff, Jiro, stepped forward. He was a young man, only twenty-four, but was bright and tough. Sheriff Jiro said, "We can't face them head on. We'll need to rely on tricks and traps to win. I can think of a few ideas, but that won't save us from these…cyborg Units." "I can handle them," Kenshiro said, "And maybe a lot of the regular soldiers too."

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked Kenshiro, "You're the strongest person in the whole Village, but you're still just one man." Kenshiro nodded, "I'm a lot stronger than you realize." Kenshiro's ki aura glowed around him, he was wearing his gi and hakama so his full strength boud be brought to bear. "Jiro-san, shoot me," Kenshiro said as he took a few steps back from him. "Are you crazy!?" Jiro yelled at him. "No, go ahead, shoot me as fast as you can. Bullets can't hurt me when I'm prepared," Kenshiro told him as he assumed a basic fighting stance. "No, I'm not going to shoot you, Kenshiro!" Jiro said. "Do it," Kamiki told him, "You won't hurt him." Jiro looked at Kamiki like she was crazy, but drew his gun and took aim. He shot all ten bullets in his gun at Kenshiro, and Kenshiro easily caught all of them with his left hand. Everyone that saw it were shocked as Kenshiro opened his hand to show the bullets. "You're right, I can't defeat an entire army by myself, but I can cause a lot of damage," Kenshiro said, walking over to a tall tree, at least fifty feet tall.

Kenshiro focused and grabbed the tree, and easily tore it from the ground, and then threw it up into the sky. He then jumped up and struck out at the tree as fast as he could, until it was reduced to a giant pile of logs he swiftly piled up in front of his fellow Villagers. Kenshiro turned to them all and said, "My training has made me powerful. Power that I can use to keep us safe. That said, we still need to prepare for the worst. I'm going to go back to Conton City, and bring back some allies to help us. While I'm gone, Tsubaki, please take care and Grandma and Grandpa." "I will," Tsubaki promised. Kenshiro hugged his grandparents close and bowed to the people of Cashew Village, then flew off, back to Conton City.

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A Day Where a Lot of Things Happen**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

When the tear in the sky closed after Ryo defeated Shadlyn, everyone looked at each other. Bage and Amaya were exhausted after using their power to prevent any damage to Conton City, and Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, and Kenji were huddled together holding each other tight, Beate was quiet, while Rachel looked at her hands contemplatively. "That's the power of a warper…" Rachel finally said, breaking their silence. "No fucking way," Bage cursed, then turned to Amaya, "Make me normal again! I don't want that kind of power! That's too much!" "I can't, dear," Amaya told him, "Once one has been Awakened, it cannot be reversed." "I'm glad I didn't accept that power," Shurayuki said, "Things would have gotten worse than that if I had." "This day isn't going the way I hoped," Pearl said as she managed to assure the Himuras and Megumi that they were safe now. "Such ferocity," Kenshin said sadly, "It reminds this one too much of the battles this one fought in." "At least he's on our side," Barit pointed out.

"We all need to get stronger, after today," Rachel pointed out, "Shadlyn may be down, but there are still others. Yuu Lupei might show up at any time, we need to be ready for him." "I don't think you can," Shurayuki said. "We can try," Rachel said. Shurayuki surprised everyone then when she quickly spat on all of them. "Ew, what the- I can't move!" Megumi yelled. Everyone stopped, paralyzed. Shurayuki licked her lips as she said, "I'm sorry, but this has gone on long enough. This world is doomed, Lupei-sama and his allies will tear through everything, no one can stop them. All you can do is get out while you can, and that's what I'm going to do." "Yuki-" Rachel was silenced when Shurayuki shoved three fingers in her mouth and said, "Your Father offered me three trillion zeni, and passage to a world that he won't destroy for myself and Kenshiro. All I have to do is hand you over to him." "No," Beate said, but the poison Shurayuki spat on her kept her from moving. Shurayuki looked at Beate in the eyes and said, "You're the most pathetic Saiyan I ever met. But at least you're a good screw. Maybe I'll come back later if you're still alive and let you be my bitch." With that said, Shurayuki lifted up Rachel on her shoulders.

"BEATE!" Rachel screamed as Shurayuki flew off. "No! NO! DAMN IT!" Beate screamed as she struggled to move. "I can't believe this!" Bage yelled. No one could move. Tears poured down Beate's eyes. "I'm so fucking weak! Damn it! MOVE!" the Saiyan yelled. "She betrayed us, she betrayed Rachel, DAMN IT BODY! MOVE!" Beate's ki flared out around her a she struggled to get on all fours, flashing from blue to gold. "She won't take her! I WON'T LET HER DDDOOOOWWWWNNNN!" In an explosion of golden light, Beate's green hair turned gold and spiked up as much as it could, while her eyes turned turquoise. She stood up and looked around looking for Shurayuki's ki signature. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she roared out as she flew towards Shurayuki's ki signature.

Beate was a golden streak as she flew through the air, straight for Shurayuki. The kunoichi landed on the ground in a forest and was putting Rachel inside some kind of pod, when Beate yelled, "DIE BITCH!" Shurayuki looked up just in time for Beate's fist to slam into her jaw, sending her crashing through five trees. "Rachel, are you okay!?" Beate asked as she got Rachel out of the pod. "Beate, you're-" "Just wait here," Beate told her girlfriend, "I'm gonna pound the tar out of Yuki!" Beate flew off, leaving the still paralyzed Rachel behind yelling, "WAIT!" Beate was like a missile as she flew to Shurayuki, going for a kick to her head. The older kunoichi blocked the kick and put her other hand to her mouth and spat out teeth and blood. "Three, damn, you're stronger than I thought," Shurayuki said as Beat blasted ki balls at her that she deflected. Beate jumped back from Shurayuki and yelled, "FINAL FLASH!" Shurayuki quickly raised a ki barrier to protect herself, and Beate seized her chance to land another punch to her stomach.

Shurayuki gasped but quickly caught another punch, and then caught Beate's other hand and said, "WAIT! HOLD ON!" "DDDDIIIIIIEEEEE!" Beate yelled at her as she blasted a gold Break Cannon through her mouth, knocking Shurayuki back even more. Before Beate could continue her assault, Shurayuki put her hands to her head and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!" Beate was blinded, and Shurayuki seized her chance to grab her from behind and sweep her off her feet into a rear naked chokehold. "Beate, hold on," Shurayuki said as she held her tight, but not enough to choke her. "YOU BITCH!" Beate yelled and Shurayuki squeezed tighter. "HOLD ON! It was a lie! I wasn't going to sell Rachel to her Father! It was all an act! To get you to this!" Shurayuki yelled. "LIAR!" Beate yelled as she bit into Shurayuki's arm hard enough to draw blood. "I swear, I'm not lying now! You needed a reason to go Super Saiyan, and we couldn't wait for something to happen!" Shurayuki said as Beate thrashed around like a rabid dog, drawing more blood from Shurayuki's arm.

"Beate! Stop!" the new Super Saiyan finally stopped when she saw Rachel running towards her. "Let her go! I wasn't in any danger!" Rachel told her. Beate opened her mouth and tasted a lot of blood. Shurayuki let her go, and got up. She held her arm, "Damn, I lost more blood than I realized." "The Hell?" Beate asked. "I'm sorry baby," Rachel said as Beate's Super Saiyan form disappeared and she returned to her regular form, "But we couldn't think of a better way to make you a Super Saiyan." Beate looked at Rachel, and then at Shurayuki, who was busy tying a bandage on her wounded arm. Beat then went Super Saiyan and quicker than they expected wrapped them both in a hug, "Thank you so much! You're right, I couldn't have gotten this strong by myself! But now, now, I feel like a real Saiyan!" "Let's go back to Conton City," Rachel said, only for everyone to come flying over, with Barit holding Kenshin and Kaoru while Pearl held Megumi and Kenji.

"What are you doing?!" Jade asked. "Okay, now this is gonna be awkward," Rachel said. "To put it bluntly, we faked it all, to trick Beate into becoming a Super Saiyan," Shurayuki said. "Did you really have to spit on us though?" Megumi asked. "Sorry, Megumi-san," Shurayuki answered, "But I needed all your reactions to be authentic. Rachel came up with this plan last night. I admit, it went better than I hoped." Shurayuki rubbed her bruised mouth and said, "Can someone heal me, please? I got three teeth knocked out and a bad bite on my arm." "I got it, Sensei," Jade answered and stepped up, using Majin Magic to heal her. Shurayuki checked her teeth, all back where they should be and unwrapped her arm, it was good as new. "I must be getting soft in my age, I've been getting beat up so much lately," Shurayuki muttered. Beate was still all smiles as she lifted up Rachel bridal style and said, "Let's go, Yuki. I gotta thank you two for helping me." Shurayuki smiled at that and licked her lips, "Very well then." The three of them flew back to Conton City and Kenji asked, "Where are they going?" "They're going to s-mph!" Pearl quickly covered her sister's mouth and said, "They're going to go spend the day together. They helped Beate get a lot stronger now, so she's going to take them to the…spa! YEAH! Why don't we go there too!"

"That would feel most welcome after all the training we've been doing," Kenshin said as he rolled his shoulders. "Um, Pearl-san, do you think that we can…fly?" he asked. "Sure, it's not that hard, though you may not be all that fast at first," Pearl said then turned to everyone else, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you." "See ya," Jade said. "Good luck," Barit said. "Just remember to keep your concentration," Bage told the Himuras, and with that everyone else flew back to Conton City. Pearl quickly sighed and turned to Kaoru and Kenshin. "Alright, first, you need to summon your ki," Pearl explained as her aura glowed around her. Kenshin and Kaoru gave two quick kiais and their auras glowed around them. "Alright, now, focus your ki, like when you blasted it out of your hands, only focus on using less power. Think of it like… a ball floating in water. Imagine that you're the ball, and the air around you is the water. That's what Mama told me to do, relax your muscles, use your ki, and imagine you're floating through the air," Pearl explained.

Kenshin and Kaoru took deep breaths, and to Pearl's surprise, they easily started to float. Kaoru looked down and smiled as she flew up higher, then turned around and started doing a figure 8 in the air! "Kaa-san! You're flying!" Kenji yelled as Kaoru stopped, and Kenshin slowly joined her in the air. "Tou-san! You're like birds!" Kenji yelled as Pearl picked him up. "Alright," Pearl said, "Follow me!" Pearl flew through the air, heading back to Conton City, the Himuras following her. Pearl flew faster as she decided, making sure she was close enough to catch either of the Himuras if their concentration faltered. To Pearl's relief, neither one fell, and in an hour, they were back in Conton City, Kenshin and Kaoru weren't strong enough to go at Pearl's full speed, yet.

They all arrived to see Megumi waiting for them outside the spa. "There you are, you were so slow everyone else went in already," she said. "It's our fault," Kaoru said, "We wanted to fly by ourselves." Kaoru then demonstrated by flying up over Megumi and looking down at her with a small smirk. "Everyone can see your underwear," Megumi flatly stated, and Kaoru quickly closed her legs and dropped to the ground, her and Kenshin both blushing. "Have you tried wearing shorts?" Pearl asked Kaoru as they went inside. "Bye Kenji, I'll see you when we're done," Kaoru said and gave her son a little kiss on the forehead and Kenshin gave her a kiss on the lips before the separated to the different sides of the spa. Megumi, Kaoru, and Pearl went inside to see Amaya, Jade, and June there, while Beate, Rachel, and Shurayuki were nowhere to be found. "Huh, I thought Shurayuki-sensei would be here by now," Kaoru said as they got in the water.

Kaoru and Megumi sighed contentedly. "It feels like all my worries are being lifted," Kaoru said. She turned to Amaya and asked, "So, Amaya-san, what is Bage-san like? You two seem to be doing well with your engagement." "I suppose that we are doing well," Amaya said as she stood up slightly to cool herself. "He is always polite, listens to my instructions in using his Warper abilities, and we have talked about our lives before we met," Amaya answered. "Is that all?" Megumi asked. "Yeah," Jade said, "What about the fun stuff? What's he like in bed? How big is he? Does he like to use tongue?" "Jade!" Pearl said. "Come on, don't tell me you're not curious, Sis," Jade said. "We haven't had sexual intercourse yet," Amaya said, "And I have never seen him naked. We haven't even hugged." "Seriously, not even a hug?" Jade said.

"What about you, Jade?" Pearl asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Amaya, "I saw you and that Saiyan guy earlier, who's he?" Jade smiled and said, "His name is Brocc. He likes action movies, romance novels, and feeling up my boobs!" Pearl, Megumi, and Kaoru's jaws dropped at Jade's bluntness while Amaya was quiet and June laughed out loud. "You've only known a guy for a day and you're already letting him feel you up!?" Pearl yelled. Jade just smirked and got out of the onsen, "Jealous I got bigger tits than you, Sis?" "Jade! Seriously, you shouldn't just…throw yourself at random guys! What'll you do if you give him what he wants, and then he just dumps you? Or calls you a slut on social media!?" Pearl said. Jade shrugged, "Sensei says that people that call women that enjoy sex 'sluts' are just jealous because they aren't getting any." "Reckless, isn't she?" Megumi said as Jade laid down on a table for a robot to give her a massage.

"Not like she'll get pregnant," June said, "Majin's can't get knocked up in this universe, right Pearl?" Pearl shook her head sadly, "No, we can't. If we could, I'd have had Kenny's child by now." "You mean 'Kenshiro' right?" Kaoru said. Pearl nodded, "You and Kenshin-san would like him. He's the nicest, most considerate, down to earth guy you could know. Right now, he's in his home village, Cashew Village, taking care of his sick grandparents. He helped me to become strong enough for my mission. He never went easy on me, even when we started dating, he always said I was strong enough that he didn't need to go easy on me." Kaoru smiled, "I know that feeling, of being with the man you want to be with forever. Kenshin and I went on so many adventures the first year he came into my life, it felt more like a lifetime. He never treated me like a burden, even though at the time he was the most powerful swordsman in all Japan. It was…refreshing to have someone not look down on me because I was a woman trying to 'live in a man's world'."

Megumi looked away a little and Amaya bluntly said, "You're still jealous that you lost to her." Megumi breathed in deeply before turning her back to everyone and saying, "As long as Ken-san is happy, so am I." Megumi joined Jade at the massaging tables and Amaya turned to Kaoru, "Why do you trust your rival so much." "Megumi helped us in many ways, healed the wounds in our minds and bodies, helped me deliver my son, and helped me have the courage to tell Kenshin how I felt. When we first met, I was so jealous of her, she was more beautiful, intelligent, elegant, and ladylike. But, she has her honor, and when we realized Kenshin chose me over her, she never resented me for it, only told me to always be strong for him. If…Kenshin and I were to die, I trust no one more to protect Kenji," Kaoru explained with strong conviction. "Amaya-san, why are you so focused on Bage-san? He isn't interested in you at all, it seems," Kaoru asked. "We are betrothed, it is my mission given by my family to be his wife," Amaya said. "Mission? That's not what a marriage should be," June said, "You can't force love to happen. Just because your parents say you have to get married doesn't mean you have to."

Amaya shrugged then said, "I'm surprised that Beate, Rachel, and Shurayuki aren't here yet. They must be really enjoying their sex." "WHAT!?" Kaoru yelled. "You didn't know? Rachel and Beate are lovers, and Shurayuki is their sex friend," Amaya said. "Bu- Uh- The three of them!?" Kaoru yelled, blushing. "In these days, as long as everyone is consenting, and not doing it in public, you can sleep with whoever and how many you want," Amaya said. "It's just…I didn't think that Shurayuki-sensei…she mentioned she had a husband before…" Kaoru said, her head was spinning. Pearl explained then, "Look, Kaoru-san, the fact is that some people have both male and female lovers, we call them bisexual. That's what Shurayuki is. Some people sleep with more than one person and have no real connection with them, others have numerous lovers they all love. Though, most people just look for 'The One'."

"I…see…" Kaoru said and sunk down neck deep in the onsen. "I admit, I'm starting to be worried, last night she was putting on an ointment all over Kenshin's body, to help heal his wounds and injuries," Kaoru said, "But, I know Kenshin, he would never cheat on me." After that, not many important things were discussed, just everyone taking turns explaining to Kaoru and Megumi about Conton City, answering questions about ki, and the technology available in Conton City. After spending two hours in the onsen, everyone got out and headed for the exit in their bath robes. Their clothes were all neatly folded, and ice-cold milk was waiting for them. Jade's phone went off and she answered it. "Hello?" Jade asked after digging it out of her clothes. "Oh, hey Brocc. Oh, a marathon huh? Sure, see you in about ten minutes," she said and hung up, getting dressed. "Well, see ya, my boyfriend awaits," she said goodbye to everyone and went off to see Brocc.

Pearl took a deep breath before finishing her milk and getting dressed. "That felt sooo good," Kaoru said, and started blushing, "I'm starting to wish that I could spend some time alone with Kenshin now." "Why don't you?" June asked. "Well, I need someone to babysit Kenji…" Kaoru said. Pearl perked up at that, "I can take care of Kenji-chan!" "Are you sure, Pearl-san? I don't want to impose on you," Kaoru said. Pearl nodded, "Of course, I can take care of him as long as you need. So, when do you usually fix dinner, take his bath? When do you want him in bed?" "Um…We usually eat dinner around six o'clock, and bath around seven o'clock, and Kenji's usually in bed by eight o'clock, sometimes nine o'clock," Kaoru explained. "Dinner at six, bath at seven, bed by eight, I got it," Pearl said. "I'm sure you won't have to take care of him that long," Kaoru said. "It's still good to know," Pearl said as the women left the spa. Outside, Barit, Kenshin and Kenji were waiting, Kenji was watching Time Patrollers fly overhead. "We're done!" Kaoru said, and Kenji ran over for her to pick him up.

Kaoru and Kenshin talked with each other for a few minutes, while they talked, Pearl thought about the dream she had yesterday. _I should have called Kenny last night, I wonder how he's doing…_ At that moment, there was an energy blast overhead. "What was that!?" June yelled, and everyone looked up to see Kenshiro, bleeding and bruised, his clothes in tatters as he battled against two men in black jumpsuits in the air. "Kenny!" Pearl yelled and flew to his aid. Pearl saw that both men were built like Kenshiro, though one had blue hair and the other had brown hair. Kenshiro got kicked back by the blue haired one and narrowly dodged a ki blast from the brunette one's mouth. Pearl quickly flew over and kicked the blue-haired one away from Kenshiro. "Kenny, what's going on!?" Pearl asked. "They're cyborgs! Don't hold back!" Kenshiro yelled as he blocked a kick from the brunette attacker and slammed a spear hand into his throat.

The sound of metal tearing sounded as blood and green oil spurted out of the brunette's neck wound. "Vital Systems compromised! Activating Self Destruct!" the brunette said, then grabbed onto Kenshiro, holding on like a vise. "Kenny!" Pearl screamed, only for the blue-haired one to blast her back. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Pearl screamed as she powered up and summoned a Super Vanishing Ball, throwing it right at the blue-haired attacker. The attacker was vaporized by the attack, and a massive explosion went out from where Kenshiro was. "KKKKEEEEENNNNNNYYYYYYY!" Pearl screamed, but as the smoke cleared, Kenshiro was still standing, breathing heavily. Pearl flew to him and helped him down to the ground, where she quickly hugged him tight. "GAAAK!" Kenshiro yelled, and Pearl let him go. "What happened?" Pearl asked as everyone gathered around him. "I used that Angry Explosion technique of yours. Didn't think it'd work, but I had to try," Kenshiro explained.

Pearl quickly started using Majin Magic to heal him, and Kenshiro continued his explanation, "The night after you left, a fat man and a woman arrived in Cashew Village. They were from a Neo-Red Ribbon Army. The woman was a cyborg, they call them Units, I interrogated the fat man, and he told me that the Neo-Red Ribbon Army kidnaps ki users and converts them into cyborg super soldiers. Last night, I told everyone in Cashew Village what happened, and then I came here, to get help. I was attacked, must have been two dozen of those Units coming after me throughout the night and day. I had to go the long way back to Conton City, fighting them the whole time." Pearl finished healing him, "How many do you need?" Kenshiro thought about this, "I'm not sure. At least three, maybe four. I know that I wanted to get Mom and Barit, don't know who else."

"I'll go! And I'll see if Brocc wants to come too!" Jade said, and before anyone could stop her, she was flying off. Pearl just shook her head and helped Kenshiro up. "Let's see where Shurayuki is," Pearl asked as she sensed for her ki signature. To no surprise she saw that she was at Beate and Rachel's apartment still. Pearl put her fingers to her head and Instant Transmitted to the apartment's door. Kenshiro put his ear to the door, "Shower's running, and I think I hear a tea kettle." He knocked on the door and Shurayuki's voice said, "Come in." Kenshiro went in to see Shurayuki in a bath robe, her hair was down and what skin showed was covered in bite marks and hickeys. She saw Kenshiro and immediately went to him, "What happened to you!? What about Jinbei and Kamiki!?" Kenshiro explained everything to his Mom, and she listened intently. When he was finished Shurayuki nodded, "Of course I'll come with you. And knowing Jade, she'll want to come too."

"Thanks Mom, I'll need your experience in this," he said, as Beate and Rachel came out in towels. Beate had on a smug look as she said, "Guess what, Kenshiro." "My Mom fucked you," Kenshiro said with an annoyed snort. "No," Beate said, as she went Super Saiyan, "I fucked her!" "Now's not the time, Beate. Get dressed. I need to get dressed too. I'm going to be leaving for a while," Shurayuki said as she went to their bedroom. Beate and Rachel followed her, Beate deactivating Super Saiyan. After ten minutes they emerged, Shurayuki in a brown shinobi outfit and looking ready to fight anything. Beate and Rachel looked more serious as well. "Yuki, are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Rachel asked. Shurayuki shook her head, "Between Kenshi, Barit, myself, Jade, and that Brocc guy, I think we'll be enough. No, Rachel, you need to focus on your warper training, and Beate, you need to focus on pushing yourself further as a Super Saiyan. I can't help you in either of those areas." Rachel and Beate nodded, and Shurayuki gave them both a peck on the lips, then left with Pearl and Kenshiro.

Pearl Instant Transmitted them to hers, Kenshiro, and Barit's own apartment, where Kenshiro quickly changed into his gi and packed his things, including all the shinobi weapons Shurayuki had trained him in. Pearl swallowed as she watched him pack. "Kenny, wait, you should at least get something to eat," she said, she wanted to go with him, but everyone knew that staying in Conton City and protecting the Timeline itself was more important than protecting one village. "I agree with Pearl," Barit said, "We should all eat something before we go." "I'll cook," Shurayuki said, as Jade and Brocc arrived. Brocc was dressed in the Ginyu Force White outfit, except for the chest armor, he was wearing Broly's necklace instead. "Hi," Brocc introduced himself and held out his hand for Pearl, "I'm Brocc. Jade's told me a lot about you and about this whole situation." Pearl shook his hand, "I'm surprised that you're going, you don't even know Kenny." Brocc shrugged, "I came here for adventure, but since I wasn't chosen, I think this might be a good adventure. Besides…" Brocc then took a step away from Pearl and Jade and gripped his left fist. With a short but loud kiai his purple hair spiked up and turned golden as his grey eyes turned turquoise, and electricity sparked all around him, making his blue skin shine like a sapphire.

"SUPER SAIYAN 2!?" Pearl yelled in surprise. "Not quite," Brocc said with a smile, "This is something us Saiyans call Super Vegeta and I can go Super Vegeta 2, it not only boosts my physical power, it also boosts my ki to all new levels." "That's not all it enhances," Jade said, not so subtly looking at his crotch. Shurayuki looked over from the kitchen and said, "Bigger isn't always better, Jade-kun. It's all about stamina." "I think I got plenty of that," Brocc cockily said as he returned to his normal form. "You should be careful, Brocc," Shurayuki said as she continued cooking, "Where we're going, a cocky attitude can get a fool killed. Jade-kun!" "Yes Sensei?" Jade said immediately and rushed to her side. "Your training will change when we go to Cashew Village. This will test you in ways you've never been tried before. You will go to war. It will be kill or be killed. Our enemies will be normal humans, and powerful cyborgs. You may have to do things that will change you, forever. Can you do this?" Shurayuki asked, looking into Jade's eyes even as she continued cooking.

"I am," Jade said, then everyone was surprised when Shurayuki gave her a steely eyed look, and all of a sudden it felt as if the temperature dropped forty degrees around them. Everyone in the room felt a heavy weight on their shoulders, Brocc and Jade fell on their butts gasping. "What was that!?" Barit yelled, and Pearl recognized the feeling, from the night she and Shurayuki were first attacked by shinobi. "Killing Intent," Kenshiro told him, "A powerful technique, used only by the most ferocious of warriors." Jade shakily stood up and looked Shurayuki in the eyes again, despite her knees knocking together, "I'm still going." Shurayuki sighed, "Very well. But that technique is something I want you to learn. Now that you know what Killing Intent feels like, you'll at least be slightly prepared for it." Shurayuki finished cooking, and everyone ate what they could. When it was all done, Shurayuki, Kenshiro, Barit, Jade, and Brocc all headed for the door. "Wait!" Pearl stopped them.

She then stretched out her arms and wrapped all of them in a hug. "Please, be careful, and come back. I love you, all of you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you," she told them. Everyone but Brocc returned her hug. She let them go, and only Kenshiro was hugging her. He stroked her cheek and kissed her deeply and passionately before saying, "I promise, I'm going to come back." With that, they all left the apartment, leaving Pearl alone.

Pearl spent the next two hours cleaning up the apartment, she didn't know what else to do with herself. After everything was cleaned up she headed out, looking for Beate and Rachel, or the Himuras. She spotted all of them together, it looked like Kaoru was telling Beate and Rachel a story. "And then Yahiko walked in. I swear the knot I put on him was as big as his head!" Kaoru said, Rachel and Beate laughed at hearing this, Kenji was hysterical, and Kenshin let out some chuckles. Kaoru sighed then, and her smile looked melancholier, "That boy was the rudest, most prideful, loudest…talented, self-sacrificing, and courageous person I ever knew." Rachel and Beate looked at her, no longer laughing. "What happened?" Rachel asked. "It was a man, with blue skin and red eyes and red hair. He arrived one day, with powers the likes of which we had never seen. Swords, bullets, and cannons were nothing to him, as he destroyed all in his path. We tried to flee, to warn others, but the man seemed to be everywhere. We thought that we would surely die, until, there was a bright light, and a man with green skin and blue hair arrived in some strange ship. He said his name was Praxtic, and he could take us to somewhere safe, and that's how we came here," Kenshin explained.

Rachel looked away then, "I'm so sorry." Rachel didn't notice Pearl, but from where Pearl was, she thought she saw Rachel crying. "It is not your fault, Rachel-san," Kenshin said, "This one only wishes Praxtic could have arrived sooner, and saved more of our friends as well. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame, Misao, Aoshi, Gensai-sensei, Tae, Sae…even Saito. If this one could bring them back, I would do anything." "Maybe you can…" Beate said, "Maybe…the Dragon Balls can help…" Kaoru shook her head, "We asked Supreme Kai of Time-sama after we learned of the Dragon Balls. She explained that because we came from another universe, the Dragon Balls could not help us. That the dragon Shenron could not affect other universes, only ones where there were Dragon Balls." Beate swallowed then, and Rachel stood up and turned her backs to the Himuras. "I am so sorry. I promise, the man who destroyed your world will pay for his crimes," she said, and flew off. "I'm sorry for reopening old wounds," Beate said. "No, we needed to say this," Kenshin said, "Thank you." Beate nodded and flew off as well.

Pearl walked up to the Himuras and said, "If you want, I can take Kenji-chan now. I'm sure I can find some games we can play, and new clothes for him as well." Kaoru nodded and said to Kenji, "Now Kenji, you listen to Pearl-san, she will be taking care of you for a little while." "Okay, Oka-san," Kenji said as Kaoru and Kenshin gave him a hug. Pearl quickly thought of something, and saw a stray rock, and used Majin Materialization to turn it into a piece of paper with her address on it. "I'll probably be at my apartment, when you're ready to pick him up," Pearl said as she gave the paper to Kenshin. "Thank you," Kenshin said. Kaoru and Kenshin gave Kenji one last hug, and Pearl took his hand, the first place they were going was to get him some new clothes.

While Pearl was babysitting Kenji, Bage was just finished taking care of June's babies when she arrived. "Be quiet, I finally got them to take a nap," Bage said. "Did you use Warper's Will darling?" Amaya asked. "Uh…y-yeah…" Bage said, worried about how June would react. "It's alright Bage," June assured him, "It won't hurt them. They need a nap anyway. Why don't you and your fiancé go spend some time together." Bage was dumbstruck for a second before finally saying, "O-Okay." He and Amaya headed out to a café, he wanted to talk with her. They sat down and ordered, and Bage asked Amaya, "So…how do you like things, in Conton City?" "It's rather nice actually," Amaya said, "Though I wish there were some more forests here." "Oh, so, you like the forest huh?" Bage asked. This was really the first time they talked about something other than training, the Infinite Multiverse, or Warper Powers. The truth was that he hadn't learned much about this girl that he had been engaged to marry.

"Yes, my family often train in forests. I'm more used to the concealment, as well as watching the animals go about their lives," Amaya said as their food arrived. "I'm more of a city boy," Bage admitted, "I camped out for about a year before I came to Conton City, but that was only because I was flat broke. Living off the land sucked." "I felt more alive in the forest," Amaya said, "Using my wits, keeping insects off me, hunting and gathering my own food, it felt more natural for me than all this." Amya waved her hand around to show what she meant. They ate in silence for a while, until Bage finally said, "Amaya, don't you think that this whole thing is kind of…crazy? I mean, we barely even know each other, yet we're engaged, all because my Father was a chickenshit that lost a duel to yours. Honestly, I'm not sure how this can work out well."

"It doesn't have to, necessarily," Amaya told him, "Father told me that if I did not like Raphael's heir, then I didn't have to marry them." Bage choked on his food, but managed to force it down when he heard that. "R-Really!? I-I thought that this whole thing was…I don't know, a matter of honor, duty, and life or death or something!" he yelled. "Why?" Amaya asked. "Truth be told, you and June are the first nice warpers I've ever met. I've seen what Ryo does as well, he's a badass sure, and good to his friends, but he's scary when he fights. I honestly don't know if I like being a warper either now, after seeing how he almost tore down the barriers between our worlds. And as for Taoretta…I saw what he did. He can't blame Shadlyn and Jigoku for all of it. I don't totally trust that he won't just turn back to being evil. What I'm trying to say is…I don't have good experiences with a lot of warpers, and I thought that they were a lot more…tyrannical."

"This has to do with how you were raped, doesn't it?" Amaya asked. Bage grit his teeth and said nothing, just nodded. "Bage," Amaya said, slowly taking his hand, "I don't care what happened to you. If you think that you are weak, I can tell you that you're not." Bage nodded then said, "That's not all. Before you arrived, I was hoping that me and June…and well, ah Dende, this whole situation is fucked up, like a crappy soap opera." Amaya laughed at that, "I wouldn't know, my Mother despised soap operas, said that every problem in them happened because no one could keep it in their pants. I wouldn't say that we have a problem like that. It's too soon for us to decide, I think. We should just see what happens for now, and if it doesn't work out, then I'll go visit other worlds I suppose." "Okay," Bage said.

After a few hours of shopping for new clothes for Kenji, taking dozens of pictures of him in the various outfits, in the end he only liked six of the outfits Pearl chose for him: Gohan's Demon Clothes he wore as a kid with Piccolo training him, an orange and green qipao, General Red's Outfit surprisingly, Bardock's Saiyan Armor, a simple Latest Fashion outfit with a green shirt, jeans, and red shoes, and finally Krillin's Battle Armor. All the outfits were inside Capsules that Kenji was carrying in a backpack Pearl bought for him, right now they were heading back to her apartment. Pearl checked the time and saw it was time for Kenji's dinner. Barit was nowhere to be found in the apartment. She had no idea what to do, she knew the ways to cook, but she had never cooked anything that wasn't something sweet, too sweet for a little Earthling child to eat. _Alright…I can do this! Papa showed me all the essential stuff, I've seen Barit, Kenny, and Shurayuki cook before…I can do this!_

Pearl quickly got out everything she figured she needed, she decided to just have a simple meal of rice and chicken with vegetables. She used ki to thaw out the chicken quickly and started cooking then put the rice in the rice cooker. The vegetables were microwavable and she popped them in for five minutes like the bag said, the whole time praying that nothing would go wrong. She kept her eye on the rice and chicken the whole time, making sure to turn over the chicken as it turned white. The vegetables were done first and Pearl took them out of the microwave and on a plate for the bag to cool off, then the rice was finished too. Pearl opened the bag of vegetables and mixed it with the rice, and once the chicken was done she cut it into small pieces and spread it with the rice and vegetables. When it was all done she made a sigh of relief, _Thank Dende it went alright…_

"Alright, Kenji-chan, dinner's finally ready," Pearl said, going to the living room and seeing him looking at a scroll. "Hmm? What's that?" she asked. Kenji looked up at her startled and guilty, but he handed her the scroll. Pearl read it and saw it was a manual on controlling ki. "Where did you get this?" Pearl asked. "It was a few days ago, it showed up while Tou-san and Oka-san were sleeping. There was a voice from it, saying that it was from a friend, Ryo. I recognized his voice this morning, when he was fighting that monster girl. Pearl-san, I want to get stronger! Oka-san and Yahiko-onii-chan told me stories about how strong Tou-san was before I was born. I remember Sanosuke-ji-san, he was so strong, he could punch trees in half! Yahiko-onii-chan was the 'Man Who Caught a Thousand Blades'! And then everyone here is so much stronger! If we were stronger…we could have saved everyone!" Kenji said, tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, the look in his young face was all determination as he bowed to Pearl, "Please, teach me, Pearl-sensei!"

Pearl saw the determination in his eyes, for a child so young, he had seen too much death already. She took a deep breath as she thought things through before finally saying, "Kenji-chan, if I do this, we need to keep it secret. This is serious, ki will make you stronger, but it could also put you in danger if you can't control it. You won't become as powerful as me overnight, I trained hard for my power, you will have to train hard as well. Do you understand?" Kenji looked at her and nodded. "Then, first we must eat. You'll need all your strength for this," Pearl said. Kenji and Pearl ate, Kenji practically attacking the food, if Pearl hadn't known better she would have sworn he had Saiyan blood in him. After dinner was done, Pearl had Kenji get into the Lotus Position and meditate. "Now, look for that power," Pearl started, only for Kenji to instantly start glowing. Pearl could sense his Power Level rising, astronomically. _This is impossible!_ Pearl thought as she quickly stretched her arm into her room and grabbed her Scouter.

She put it on and measured Kenji's Power Level, 600, 700, 800, it kept on rising! It finally stopped at an even 1000! "Holy Shenron! Kenji, you've been practicing before, haven't you!?" Pearl exclaimed. Kenji opened his eyes and smiled, "Yes, Sensei! I've watched Oka-san and Tou-san, so I know how it works, and I've been meditating on my free time!" "Alright then, this will be easier than I thought…" Pearl said. She looked and saw some leftover chicken. She used Majin Magic to turn the chicken into some targets, three to be exact. She grabbed them and told Kenji, "Alright, Kenji-chan, focus your ki into your hands, and try to let it out to hit the targets as I throw them." Kenji nodded and stood up, his aura glowing around him. Pearl tossed the first target, and a blue ki wave blasted out of Kenji's hands, destroying it.

"Alright, you have power, now, focus on precision. Shoot it out of your pointer finger, like this," Pearl said, and blasted a small ki wave from her finger into the wall, leaving a small scorch mark in the paint. Kenji nodded, and his little right hand glowed. Pearl tossed the second target, and Kenji's ki blast went right through it, leaving a small hole in it. "Yes! You're a natural at this! Now, for speed. Do that same technique, but this time do it as many times as you can before the target falls," Pearl said, and Kenji pointed both pointer fingers ahead. Pearl tossed the second target again, and Kenji yelled as a barrage of small ki waves came out of his fingers, hitting the target twelve times before it hit the ground. Pearl nodded and presented Kenji with the last target. "This time, make a ball with your ki, this is a basic shape for it, try to hit the target while keeping it as a ball," Pearl told Kenji.

The boy nodded and brought his hands together. Pearl tossed the target up, and Kenji formed a blue ki ball between his hands and tossed it as hard as he could, the ki ball destroyed the last target easily. Pearl clapped her hands, "You're so good at this! That scroll must have really helped you understand the finer points of ki!" "It did, but, I still don't understand how to fly," Kenji said, "I heard how you explained it to Oka-san and Tou-san, but I don't understand…" Pearl went to him and patted his head, "It's okay Kenji-chan, you're already much more advanced than I was at your age. I couldn't do what you just did until I was eleven. And how old are you now?" "I'm seven," Kenji said, "and a half!" Pearl gave him a smile, "See? You're a genius with this, but no one can learn everything easily. What's giving you trouble?" "I'm not sure how to not make my ki all…damaging?" Kenji tried to explain.

"Ah, I understand," Pearl said, he had focused on offense, he didn't know how to control his power. "Alright, you need to focus on lessening your power. Your Mama was a kendo master, right?" Kenji nodded. "Did she ever seriously injure her students when she trained them?" Pearl asked. Kenji shook his head. "It's all about control. Not using too much power, or too little. That makes the difference between a little pat," Pearl patted Kenji's head, "And a smack." Pearl hit Kenji's head, not hard enough to hurt him too bad, but enough for his head to go down a little. "Oh! I see!" Kenji said. "Now, focus on controlling the power. Just enough to push yourself off the ground and into the air," Pearl explained. Slowly Kenji floated up. "Now, keep that control and stop rising," Pearl said. Kenji stopped before he hit his head. "Now, fly around the living room a little," Pearl told him. Kenji slowly flew around the living room, keeping his control the whole time. Suddenly he wavered, and started to fall. Pearl jumped up and grabbed him before he hit the floor. "I feel tired," Kenji said. "It's okay, you did a lot of hard work today, I'd be more surprised if you weren't tired. It's about time for a bath for you," Pearl said and took him the bathroom and took a bath with him.

Kenji didn't like the shampoo too much since Pearl had him close his eyes while she washed his hair, and insisted he wash his body himself. Pearl let him, there wasn't too much splashing around. When he was cleaned up Pearl put him in one of her shirts and got in her own pajamas. When she was done getting dressed, Kenji was already sleeping on the couch. Pearl smiled and picked him up, carried him to her bed and tucked him in before falling asleep with him.

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Protecting Cashew Village and Testing One's Power**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

 ** _Cashew Village_**

It was dark out when Kenshiro returned to Cashew Village with his Mother, Barit, Jade, and Brocc. They were almost shot at, but the villager on patrol recognized him and Shurayuki. Everyone was tired from flying to the Village, so were allowed to rest the remainder of the night. Everyone stayed at Jinbei and Kamiki's house, they had more than enough rooms to spare. The next morning, Kenshiro was the first to wake up in the house. He headed to Shurayuki's room first and she opened the door before he could knock. She was dressed in brown shinobi gear with a bow and arrow on her back. "Mom, are you sure that those will help?" he asked, indicating her bow and arrow. "They do have normal human soldiers. If the wound doesn't kill, the poison will," she said, "Go wake everyone else, I'll make breakfast." "Okay, remember, Grandma and Grandpa can only have brown rice and tofu, with green tea sweetened with honey, no sugar," Kenshiro said as he went to Barit's room next.

The Namekian groggily got up and said, "The damn sun isn't even up yet." "Welcome to the country, city boy," Kenshiro said with a smirk. Barit just glared and went back to his room to get dressed. Jade and Brocc had chosen rooms further from everyone else, and he made his way to Jade's room first. He knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. "Jade?" Kenshiro called out, no answer. Kenshiro tried to sense her ki signature, and saw she was in Brocc's room. "Oh you gotta be kidding me," Kenshiro groaned. He got to Brocc's room and put his ear to the door, he could hear the sound of very quiet moaning, and something hitting the wall. He slammed his hand on the door as hard as he could without breaking it and said, "Quit screwing around! People's lives are at stake here!" Jade squealed from within the room and Brocc yelled back at him, "Just getting a good warmup in!" "Just get a shower and then get ready for breakfast!" Kenshiro told them, and headed up to his Grandparent's room.

He gently knocked on their door and he heard his Grandma Kamiki say, "We're almost ready, Kenshi-chan." Kenshiro waited two minutes before opening the door, Kamiki and Jinbei were dressed in their regular clothes, for Kamiki that meant a light blue kimono with her hair up and wooden geta sandals while for Jinbei it meant a red yukata and matching hakama and brown farm boots. They were struggling to stand, and leaned on Kenshiro as he led them down for their breakfast. "You should move closer to Tsubaki-sensei, she'll be able to take care of you since I won't be able to be here as much," Kenshiro said as they sat down at the table. Jinbei sighed, "I see." He coughed up some as his food was served then said, "Of all the times to get the damn Cashew Flu, when I'm needed most." Jade and Brocc returned came to sit down, Jade dressed in a blue Buu-gi and Brocc in Bardock's Outfit minus the chest armor. "So, who's this stranger?" Kamiki asked when she saw him.

"Name's Brocc," the Saiyan said, "Came here to kick ass and chew bubblegum, all out of bubblegum." Jinbei laughed a little at this, "You got guts boy. But Kenshi-chan's right, you'll need a lot more than guts to get out of this fight alive." "I got plenty of power," Brocc said, and to prove it he hawked a loogy right through a spittoon on the other side of the room, and the wall behind it. Shurayuki dope slapped him for that and told him, "Don't destroy the house just to prove you've got a dick." "Alright, that's enough of that!" Kamiki declared, "The Village will be meeting in an hour, and you all will need your strength for the fights ahead, I'm sure. For now, let's focus on eating, and then head to the Village Square." Everyone did as she said, no more talking during breakfast, and once the dishes were cleaned, Kenshiro took Jinbei while Shurayuki took Kamiki and everyone flew to the Village Square. Most of Cashew Village was already there, many hadn't seen Jade, Barit, or Brocc before, but everyone recognized Shurayuki and Kenshiro.

"Why is that whore here?"

"Can we trust that murderer?"

"She'll stab us in the back, just you watch."

"That man has blue skin! And purple hair!"

"Such strange folk Kenshiro brought…"

"Would they really help us?"

That was the talk among the villagers and similar, many still believed that Shurayuki had murdered Shiro all those years ago, and the older generation didn't trust outsiders to fight for the Village as hard as they would. High Priest Hideaki banged his staff on the ground to silence the villagers, "Now then, as promised, Kenshiro has brought us aid. If what he has shown us holds true for these outsiders as it had for him, then we are in good hands. Like many of you, I'm not sure of Shurayuki being here, however, it has been said that desperate times call for desperate measures. We cannot face an army by ourselves, and I am sure that all of these warriors know the ways of battle far better than us. I say, let them speak for themselves." The Villagers agreed to this, giving Kenshiro, Shurayuki, Jade, Brocc, and Barit time to huddle together to discuss a plan.

"What are we actually going to do? All I could think of was us going on patrols and stuff on the edge of the Village, then calling for help when needed," Kenshiro admitted. "That's a good start, son. We can go with that, for now. Tomorrow, I can try searching for the Neo-Red Ribbon Army's camp, if they're nearby, try to find any intel. Jade, you'll come with me when I do this. Follow my instructions to the letter, understood?" "I understand, Sensei," Jade said. "I'm no strategist," Brocc said, "So I think that's a good idea." "I don't think we have a choice, we don't know enough about our enemies. I'm for it," Barit said. Everyone broke from the huddle and Kenshiro addressed the Villagers. "My people!" he started, "I can assure you that I trust my life with everyone I've brought with me from Conton City. All of them is a powerful warrior, nearly my equal, if not my superior in power and skill! My Mother has experience in the ways of war, and will be a valuable ally to us. I am young, I cannot fight alone, and even the five of us cannot battle an army when they have powerful cyborgs. I ask that you help us, help us to keep your homes and your families safe!"

There was talk among the Villagers, and after thirty minutes of discussion they finally chose Sheriff Jiro to speak for them. "Kenshiro, most of us don't like this, but we know that we need help. We'll go along with whatever plans you have," Jiro said. Kenshiro nodded and addressed the Villagers, "For now, I suggest that you return to your homes and keep your guns ready. We will be patrolling the Village, looking for any signs of the enemy, and be ready to protect you. That is all, for now." The Villagers all nodded and started leaving, though there was still grumbling.

"Not much of a plan."

"We don't need outsiders for that."

"Shurayuki will stab us in the back."

High Priest Hideaki went to Kenshiro and put his hand on his shoulder, "Son, come with me." Kenshiro followed the High Priest to the Village's Shrine, Hideaki leaning on him as they climbed the stairs. Once they were in the shrine, Hideaki sat down in front of the altar and lit incense while the village miko, Kagura and Yuri, attended to cleaning the shrine around them. Kenshiro kneeled down respectfully and bowed his head while the High Priest prayed. Hideaki clapped his hands to show he was done and rang the bell of the shrine before returning his attention to Kenshiro. "You haven't been corrupted by the city. I had feared that you no longer cared for our traditions," Hideaki said. "Never, High Priest," Kenshiro said, "I've never forgotten where I came from." Hideaki nodded at this and asked, "Tell me, what do you really know of these people you brought here?"

"Barit has been a great friend for me in Conton City since I came there. We are brothers, in all but blood. My Mother, I will always trust her, and defend her honor to anyone. I don't believe that she killed Father, or that she would betray Cashew Village, for my sake if nothing else. As for Jade, I do not know her very well, but her sister and I are lovers. Pearl, her sister, is wiser than she realizes, and one of the kindest people I know. Although Jade is different from her, she is not evil, and I know that she cares for others. I admit, High Priest, that Brocc is the only one I do not know well, he is Jade's lover. From what little I know he is arrogant, but he is also very powerful, and his people, the Saiyans, are natural warriors who are always eager for a fight," Kenshiro explained.

The High Priest nodded and stood up, Kenshiro stood up with him. Hideaki placed his hand on Kenshiro's head and said, "In the name of the kami who preserve us all, I bless you, Oroshi Kenshiro, that you and your allies may have the strength to face all obstacles in your path. Go now, and defend us." Kenshiro bowed to Hideaki and slowly left the shrine. When he returned to the Village Square he saw Brocc was waiting for him. "We decided to do two patrols, you and me take the South, Jade and her Sensei took the North," Brocc told him, "The Namekian's snoozing over there." Kenshiro looked and saw Barit was leaning against a tree, snoring. "Let's go then," Kenshiro said, and they took flight, Kenshiro in the lead.

Meanwhile, Shurayuki and Jade were on patrol, mostly the forests around Cashew Village. Shurayuki showed Jade how to jump from tree to tree using only her physical power, no ki, so they would not be detected.

Shurayuki had smeared her skin all over with mud, and had Jade cover herself as well to act as camouflage. After two hours of patrolling and seeing no sign of the Neo-Red Ribbon Army, Shurayuki decided to stop and rest on a large branch. Jade sat down and said, "Oh man, Sensei, my legs and butt are so sore right now!" "Shh!" Shurayuki told her, "Lower your voice. Our enemy could still be nearby. The original Red Ribbon Army had shinobi work with them. Granted, they were terrible shinobi, but the same might not hold true for the enemy we face now." "Sorry, Sensei," Jade said, "I think part of it was that warmup Brocc and I did." "Is that so?" Shurayuki said, "And just what did this 'warmup' involve?" Jade had a chill in her spine from the look her Sensei gave her, but still answered, "Uh…well…nothing…vaginal…Butt stuff doesn't count…right?" Shurayuki snorted angrily, "If you believe that, then you're an idiot. Disease doesn't care which hole he sticks it in." "Brocc isn't sick…he told me he wasn't…" Jade said uncertainly.

"How old is he anyway?" Shurayuki asked. "Nineteen," Jade answered. "At least he's not some dirty old man," the kunoichi said. "Do you want me to stop seeing him, Sensei?" Jade asked. "That is your decision, no one should tell you what you do with your body except for you. I do think you should have waited longer, and gotten to know Brocc better," Shurayuki said as they went on patrol again. For another hour they searched, using their ki sense to look for anyone along with their eyes and ears. Jade stopped when she heard something below and looked down. Shurayuki stopped as well and jumped beside her. They looked down to see a buck and a fawn running through the bushes below. Shurayuki whispered, "Draw a kunai, apply the potion to it." Jade did as she was instructed; pulling out a kunai and a small bottle of a potion, dribbling the potion generously on the kunai.

Five soldiers soon appeared in khaki uniforms, wearing brown helmets with goggles that hid their faces, and each carrying an assault rifle, ready to use them. Jade focused on the men and heard them tell one, a man who appeared short yet very muscular, "Captain, can we stop now, sir? We have encountered nothing except deer and raccoons for the last three hours!" The short muscular Captain nodded and ordered his soldiers to rest. "Aim for him," Shurayuki said, "He may know things that we need. I'll deal with the rest. Aim for his shoulder or leg." Jade nodded and got ready to throw the kunai. Shurayuki then jumped off the branch and landed in the middle of the five soldiers. "Th-" three of the soldiers fell instantly to Death Beams through their skulls. Before the fourth could shoot at Shurayuki, she turned around and tossed a kunai into his throat. Jade tossed her own kunai as soon as Shurayuki landed, hitting the Captain's right shoulder. The Captain screamed in pain, but when he tried to run, he stumbled, and fell.

Jade opened up her ki sense and didn't detect anyone else, and joined her Sensei on the ground. Shurayuki was looking through the Captain's clothes, stripping him completely before opening his mouth. "No false teeth," the older kunoichi said and flipped him onto his stomach. "Is that really necessary?" Jade asked as Shurayuki shoved her fist up the Captain's anus. She pulled out two grenades from the orifice and said, "I think it was very necessary." Jade turned a lighter shade of green and nodded as Shurayuki put the grenades in her belt. "Check the rest for weapons, do you think we should take their guns and ammo, or destroy them?" Shurayuki asked. "Um…I think we should take them with us," Jade said. "Then you can carry them back to the Village," Shurayuki said as they checked the dead soldiers, Shurayuki checking for any hidden weapons or technology and finding none. As soon as they were done, Shurayuki lifted up their still naked prisoner while Jade picked up all the rifles and ammo and they headed back to Cashew Village.

Meanwhile, Kenshiro and Brocc were busy on their own patrol, however like Shurayuki and Jade they saw nothing for about two hours. Brocc decided to fly down a little at a lake and drink some of the water there and Kenshiro joined him. "So," Brocc said after drinking his fill, "What's your girl like?" "Is this really the time?" Kenshiro asked. Brocc shrugged, "Come on man, we're gonna be workin' with each other for Dende knows how long, we might as well get to know each other." "Fine. Pearl is…one of the most amazing girls I met. She's always kind, smarter than me in a lot of ways, and powerful, more than she realizes," Kenshiro said, getting a dreamy look on his face. "Come on man, don't skimp out on me now. What's she like in the sack?" Brocc said. Kenshiro threw him a dirty look then, "Seriously? Now?" "What?" Brocc said, "It's just us guys here. Come on, don't tell me you don't like doing a Majin more than the other girls back in Conton City. They're the only ones that don't get harder the more they train, just stay nice and soft."

"Fine," Kenshiro reluctantly admitted, "You got me there. But it's not like that's a bad thing for other girls to get stronger." "I know, but what I really hate is that a lot of girls don't bother grooming anymore. Last girl I was with, felt like I was sticking it in a cat. Second I saw her naked I thought, 'Damn I need some hedge trimmers!'," Brocc said with a laugh, "That chick was crazy though, seriously, jealous all the time. I thought the meganekko were supposed to be all shy and quiet. But Jade…Man, soft and smooth all over." Just then, gunfire rang out, if they hadn't kept their ki at 100000 then they would have been riddled with bullets. "Ki users! Unit 99 attack!" a voice yelled. "I got the troops, you get the cyborg," Kenshiro said as a small woman with bowl cut style black hair wearing a black jumpsuit flew in and blasted pink ki balls at Kenshiro and Brocc. Kenshiro dodged the attacks and went after the three soldiers he saw. Kenshiro knocked the first out with an uppercut, then turned around and caught the bullets of the second soldier with one hand until his gun ran out of ammo, then blasted a weak ki ball at him to knock him out. The third soldier was already running. Kenshiro caught up with him, too late as the soldier radioed in, "Send in two more Units at Gamma Quadrant!"

Kenshiro quickly knocked him out with a chop to the neck, only to then get blasted back by a green ki blast. Kenshiro recovered quickly to block a punch from a tall, thin bald man with red eyes. Kenshiro quickly kicked him away just in time to dodge a kick from another regular height man with spiky blonde hair and green eyes. Both of them were wearing the black jumpsuits that showed they were Units. Kenshiro quickly found himself dodging and blocking punches and kicks as fast as he could, but he saw that these Units weren't very powerful compared to him. He quickly flew up to avoid another simultaneous attack and summoned a Death Ball over his head, sending it flying at the blonde one. The Unit was destroyed immediately by the attack, but then the bald Unit caught Kenshiro by surprise as it monotonously declared, "Activating Super Saiyan Form." "Oh shit," was all Kenshiro got out before the Unit's eyes turned turquoise and a golden aura surrounded him.

The next thing Kenshiro knew a hard boot slammed into his jaw followed by a gold ki blast that knocked him back. Kenshiro stopped his flight and quickly yelled, "Kaioken Times Three!" Kenshiro's aura turned red as he and the Super Saiyan Unit clashed. Kenshiro quickly saw he was winning after three exchanges and then saw his chance after kicking the Unit back and yelled, "Super Destructo Disc!" Kenshiro tossed the massive Destructo Disc after turning his hand to the side, cutting the Unit clean in two down the middle, blood and green oil spouting everywhere as the Unit fell. Kenshiro deactivated Kaioken and saw he was far from Cashew Village. He looked up at the stars to get his bearings and realized his fight had taken him over a hundred miles away from the Village. "Oh shit."

While Kenshiro battled the two Units, Brocc had fought Unit 99. The small woman quickly showed her strength and speed with a hard kick to Brocc's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and followed with a dropping elbow to the back of his head. Brocc hit the ground hard but quickly got up and blasted her back with a Perfect Shot. "Alright bitch," Brocc said as he clenched his left hand and went Super Vegeta, "Let's dance!" Brocc brought his hands together as red ki formed in his hands. "Times Ten," he said as he focused his power and Unit 99 blasted ki balls at him, "Kamehameha!" The Times Ten Kamehameha Wave tore through Unit 99's ki balls and hit her dead on, sending her flying. Brocc quickly followed, blasting ki balls the whole time at her. Unit 99 stopped in midair and dodged his ki balls before saying in a monotone voice, "Activating Kaioken Times Twenty Mode." Red ki glowed around Unit 99 as she slammed feet first into Brocc's face.

She followed up by grabbing his hair and kneeing his chin before blasting the top of his head at point blank range. Bage stopped himself from hitting the ground and blocked an axe kick from her, the impact from the kick formed a crater around them. Brocc summoned energy from his stomach and quickly blasted a Dimension Cannon out his mouth, knocking Unit 99 back. "Fuck you're strong! Didn't think I'd ever need this against an Earthling," Brocc said as he clenched his left fist again and summoned even more power, transforming into Super Vegeta 2. Brocc flew at her even faster than before and landed a hard punch to Unit 99's face, then blasted her with dozens of ki balls. Unit 99 dodged most of the ki balls and came at Brocc, but he was ready, quickly getting ready for a counter. Unit 99 tried another kick, but this time he blocked it with a back fist and yelled, "Reverse Mabakusenko!" He blasted her with ki from his left hand, annihilating the Unit instantly. Brocc sighed as he returned to his normal form, that had taken more out of him than he thought.

He saw the soldiers were still unconscious and lifted them onto his shoulders, just as Kenshiro came back. "What happened to you?" Kenshiro asked, Brocc was already developing bruises. "Nothing I can't handle. That little bitch was strong, and she could use Kaioken Times Ten," Brocc told him. "One of the Units I fought turned Super Saiyan," Kenshiro told him. Brocc's eyes widened in shock, then he saw Kenshiro was far less wounded than he was. "You are one badass dude, Kenshiro," Brocc said as they flew back to Cashew Village with their prisoners. When they returned to the Village Square they were greeted by the sight of Shurayuki and Jade giving some assault rifles to Sheriff Jiro and some Villagers and passing a squirming, tied up, naked man to him as well. "Looks like we missed something fun," Brocc said as they arrived.

"This guy was a captain leading a squad of scouts," Shurayuki informed them. "What happened to the squad?" Brocc asked. "What do you think?" Shurayuki asked in return. "We caught these guys scouting out just outside the Village. They had a Unit with them, and two more ready to reinforce them. We got them though," Kenshiro reported, helping Jiro tie up his own prisoners as they came to. "What the Hell!?" one of the soldiers yelled. "Don't tell them anything private!" the Captain yelled, then stuck out his tongue. Before the Captain could bite down, Shurayuki shoved her fingers down his throat to stop him, and Kenshiro quickly did the same with two of the privates he and Brocc captured. "Get some gags to stop them from biting their tongues off! We need them alive for interrogation!" Shurayuki yelled. Jiro quickly pulled out his bandanna and gagged the Captain with it, then two of the Villagers did the same with the privates.

When the prisoners were secured Shurayuki told Kenshiro, "Do you know any techniques that can stop him from killing himself? At least until we get the information we need?" "I know just the one," Kenshiro said as he walked up to the Captain. With a sharp kiai Kenshiro struck both sides of the Captain's head with his fingers and said, "You will not kill yourself. You will do as I say." Kenshiro untied Jiro's bandanna from the Captain's mouth and the Captain had a wide-eyed look of shock on his face. "It looks like it worked. Open your mouth," Kenshiro commanded, and the Captain did as ordered. Kenshiro shoved his hand down the Captain's throat and hit the pressure point in the back of it. "Now, you will answer all our questions truthfully. How many non-cyborg soldiers are in the Neo-Red Ribbon Army?" Kenshiro asked. "The last time I heard it was eleven thousand, three hundred and seventy recruits," the Captain answered, "What did you do to me!?"

"Pressure points," Kenshiro said, "Now, what do you know about the Units?" The Captain reluctantly answered, "The Units are composed of highly trained martial artists who have learned to control their ki. We capture them, lobotomize them so they can't rebel against us, reinforce their muscles and skeletons with special alloys from what little surviving notes and designs we discovered about the Androids designed by Doctor Gero and Doctor Flappe for the original Red Ribbon Army. We enhanced all the Units to even greater heights, and installed cameras in their eyes as well as control units to record and send us the data they receive." "Is there a way to bring them back to normal?" Jade asked. The Captain said, "They're lobotomized, only their fighting intellect and knowledge wasn't affected, they're the perfect soldiers now, obeying any order given to them, any order."

"What do you mean, any order?" Brocc asked. "The higher command have them perform sexually for them, depending on their tastes. Saw one General Green with two young teenage boy Units, Units 12 and 13, another time I saw General Pink order Unit 116, a real muscular woman, get on her knees and service him and six other men-" "ENOUGH!" Brocc yelled, his blue skin turned a lighter shade as he pointed a glowing hand at the Captain. The Captain shut up. Brocc glared daggers at the prisoners, but lowered his hand. "What do the Unit numbers mean?" Kenshiro asked, his own anger was apparent to everyone as he sent a death glare at the Captain. "The numbers rank them by strength, 1 is the weakest, 124 is the strongest! Even before we captured her she had a Power Level in the hundreds of millions! You can't win!" the Captain yelled. "SHUT UP!" Brocc screamed as he tried to blast the Captain with ki, only for Shurayuki to get between him and the Captain and deflect the blast.

"We still need him, we still have questions!" Shurayuki said, then turned to the Captain, "Where is your base?" Just then, the sound of gunfire went off, and the Captain was riddled with bullets, along with the three other prisoners. "We're under attack!" Shurayuki said as she grabbed Jiro and two of the Villagers and pushed them down, making a ki barrier over the four of them. Kenshiro quickly made a larger ki barrier to protect the other Villagers in the Square. "Where are they!?" Jade yelled, only for Barit to then appear over them and point to the sky, a flying drone armed with three assault rifles was trying to escape. "Barit, destroy that thing!" Kenshiro yelled, and Barit destroyed the drone with a ki ball. "Get the Villagers to their homes, Kenshiro! We'll pair up again and keep on the lookout!" Shurayuki yelled. Kenshiro did as ordered. "Brocc, with me, Jade, you and Barit. Take the East, Brocc and I'll take the West! Go!" Shurayuki ordered, and everyone did as she said.

For more than eight hours they all took turns on lookout, pairing up and going solo at different intervals, Shurayuki said to keep themselves from becoming predictable and forming a pattern that the Neo-Red Ribbon Army could exploit. Nothing else happened, and eventually they had to stop to eat. Shurayuki and Brocc were paired up again, a little girl from the village had given them some rice balls and tofu to eat with water. As Shurayuki and Brocc ate, Shurayuki looked at Brocc, "I know what you and Jade have been doing." Brocc swallowed a rice ball before saying, "I don't see how that's your business." "She's my student, I am her Sensei, her wellbeing is my business," Shurayuki replied. "Hey, she can still wear white at a wedding at least," Brocc said. Shurayuki's hand struck out and she grabbed him by his throat, "That's bullshit and you know it. As far as I'm concerned, there's no such thing as 'technical virginity', as soon as you stuck your dick in her, she was no longer a virgin as far as I'm concerned. You exploited her naivete to slake your own lust. A disease doesn't care how it gets in, I've seen plenty of girls saying they were 'technical virgins' as they tried to hide the boils and herpes they got from 'fooling around', and I'm not letting that happen to Jade."

Brocc looked her in the eyes and replied, "I never made her do anything, and she liked it as much as I did. I never meant to exploit anyone. Jade wanted it, so did I." "That's the only reason I haven't killed you," Shurayuki said, "That, and the fact that we need as many fighters as we can get. But I'm warning you, Brocc, if she catches any disease from you, I'll rip your dick off and feed it to you." "Duly noted," Brocc said, "And just so you know, I'd never do that to Jade." Shurayuki let go of him and they continued on their patrol, nothing else happened in Cashew Village that day.

 ** _Conton City_**

 **(To understand the context of this part, please read 'Ryo vs the Xenoverse' Chapter 32)**

Everyone had just finished training at the Bamboo District when they saw Ryo knockout Order of Reality Elite Councilwoman Rebecca Dill. Bage, Kaoru, and Megumi were all satisfied at this, as were June and Amaya. "That bitch finally got what she deserved!" Kaoru said. Kenshin only quietly nodded. "Ryoshiro has yet again proven that he should not be taken lightly by his enemies," Amaya said. Rachel however was not happy. "My nickname is 'Discount Batwoman!? Who the Hell does she think she is, calling me 'Discount'!?" "At least it sounds kind of heroic," Bage pointed out. "I don't know," Amaya said teasingly, "I think 'Bloody Phantom' sounds pretty badass." Bage blushed at that, then said, "Not as badass as 'Temporal Titaness'," as he nodded at June, then looked at her, "Or 'Bloodhound of Mist Vega'." "Exactly!" Rachel yelled, "Discount Batwoman…How the Hell do I change that?" "You should worry about that later," Amaya said to Bage and Rachel, "Now that you officially have bounties, interdimensional bounty hunters will be gunning for you now."

"Bring them on," Beate said as she went Super Saiyan, "Anyone wants a crack at my girl has to go through me." "Calm down babe," Rachel said, and Beate immediately calmed down to her normal state. "I see you've been practicing your Warper's Will," June said. "I've been training in everything," Rachel said. "How about we go on some Parallel Quests to see how strong we've gotten?" Pearl suggested, then turned to the Himuras, "Why don't you try one as well? Kaoru-san, Kenshi-san, you can go together." "Yes, I wouldn't mind that at all," Kaoru said with fire in her eyes, "And it gives us a chance to try this new technique we practiced while you babysat Kenji for us." "Oh?" Pearl said with a smile, "Then you two should go first then." "Gladly," Kaoru said as they made their way to the Time Machine Station.

Kaoru and Kenshin went to the Parallel Quest station and checked in with the robot. "Wish us luck," Kenshin said. "Go get them, Oka-san! Tou-san!" Kenji cheered as the two disappeared in a flash of light. The Parallel Quest they chose was the Sixth One: Saibamen's Revenge. On the screen above the Station, Kaoru and Kenshin appeared in the Mountains. They flew to the right, to the portal guarded by a Kaiwareman, and to everyone's surprise, they brought their hands together and then separated them, ki forming between their hands, yellow for Kaoru and red for Kenshin, until they let go and grasped the beams of ki at one end. "What is that!?" Bage asked. "It looks like some kind of…ki-blade," June said. "You can do that!?" Kenji said as the Kaiwareman charged them. Kaoru charged at the blue alien and sliced it in half with her ki-blade. "I'd say so," Pearl said as Kenshin and Kaoru flew into the portal the Kaiwareman guarded.

Inside they saw three yellow Kyukonmen waiting for them in the Wastelands. This was when Kenshin stepped up, and to everyone's surprise sliced all of them to pieces almost too fast for them to see! "Holy smoke!" Bage yelled in surprise. That was when three regular Saibamen arrived. Working together, Kenshin and Kaoru quickly cut down all of them, then returned back through the portal they entered. They flew as fast as they could to the other portal and the Kaiwareman guarding it was decapitated by Kenshin. Kenshin and Kaoru flew into the portal to see three Copymen waiting for them. Again, the creatures were no match for the Himura's superior skill or ki-blades, and soon three Tennenmen arrived. That was when Kaoru let her ki-blade disperse as she summoned up her power then to everyone's surprise sent a Vacation Delete at them, stunning the Tennenmen and allowing Kenshin to quickly dispatch them. "Go Oka-san! Go Tou-san!" Kenji cheered as the Himuras returned to the Mountains through the portal they entered.

Three Jinkoumen then appeared in the Mountains. Kaoru recreated her ki-blade while Kenshin dispersed his and then unleashed a Full Powered Ki Blast Volley at the Jinkoumen, destroying two of them, while Kaoru took out the last one. "Wow! They beat it in under two minutes!" Pearl said, that was when their final opponent flew in, Nappa. "Now then… I'll play with you a little. Heh heh heh," Parallel Quest Nappa said. Kenshin tried Full Power Energy Blast Volley again, only for Nappa to dodge the attack as two Saibamen charged at him. Kaoru quickly cut down the Saibamen, and Nappa charged at her with his arm wrapped up in pink ki. "Oh no!" Bage said, "The Arm Crash!" To everyone's surprise, Kaoru lifted her hands over her head in an X-block, and caught the massive Saiyan's fist between them. Kaoru let out a loud kiai and then sliced through Nappa's stomach and to the other side of him. "How could I…a Saiyan…lose…" Parallel Quest Nappa said as he died.

Kenshin and Kaoru returned to Conton City and everyone went to them. "What was that!? You cut through everything like it was made of butter!" June yelled. "We call it…Ki no Ken, Ki-Sword," Kenshin explained. "We're not that good at hand to hand combat, but we are sword masters," Kaoru pointed out, "So we decided to try our hands at it. I'd say it worked." "Amazing, it's just like Krillin's Destructo-Disc, but even more concentrated like Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon! You could probably defeat anyone with that technique!" Pearl pointed out. "Alright, it's my turn now!" Beate yelled as she stepped up. "Take me to Number 23: The Explosion of Namek!" Beate demanded from the robot. "Alright!" the robot said, and in a flash of light, Beate was gone. On screen everyone saw her facing Frieza in his Final Form, the planet Namek dying all around them.

Parallel Quest Frieza taunted, "There's no way you could defeat me!" "Think again, fucker!" Beate yelled as she went Super Saiyan. "Oh no! Not that!" Frieza yelled as he launched a Death Slicer at Beate. Beate quickly dodged Frieza's Death Slicer and hit him point blank with Sudden Storm. The dozens of ki blasts stunned Frieza, and Beate quickly seized her chance to hit him with Justice Combination, slamming punches and kicks into Frieza's body. Frieza quickly recovered however and appeared behind her before backhanding her away. "Let me praise you before you die," Frieza said, "The power you showed was…quite amazing! You would have been the greatest in the Universe, if only I wasn't around!" Frieza then proved his point by throwing a Death Ball at Beate. The attack hit her hard, knocking her into a mountain that collapsed into the lava. "Beate!" Rachel yelled, only for the wounded Saiyan to fly up and use a Capsule.

"Alright, time to quit screwing around," Beate declared as Zenkai boosted her power. She tossed ki balls at Frieza like nobody's business, only for Frieza to deflect all of them. "Is that the best you can do?" Frieza taunted. Beate however smiled and said, "Go suck King Vegeta's dick in Hell! Hellzone Grenade!" Frieza didn't know what hit him as all of Beate's ki balls slammed into him at once, obliterating the tyrant. "Go Beate-san!" Kenji cheered, and that was when three Time Patrollers appeared, all of them Frost Demons. One was short and skinny, wearing blue Berserker armor with large horns and a mask like Fifth Form Cooler's, the second was about average height but still skinny wearing black and yellow Elite Suit with smaller horns, and the last one had no horns but was tall and muscular, wearing a grey and black gi. "Care for a match?" the muscular one asked. "Sure thing!" Beate confidently said as she powered up.

She charged at the muscular one first, they traded blows right and left, but Beate soon gained the advantage before she slammed her foot into his chin then spun around and kicked him down into an island, knocked out. Beate took out the short one with Sudden Storm quickly, only to take a powerful Final Flash from the last one in the Elite Suit. He then used Instant Transmission to get behind her and slam his elbow into Beate's back. Beate however refused to go down and quickly spun around for a spinning back fist that caught the last Frost Demon by surprise, giving her time to hit him with Justice Combination too, knocking him out.

Beate and the three Frost Demons appeared in Conton City and the last one stepped forward. "You were far more powerful than we expected. Pleast take this as a token of our respect," he said, and handed her the Four-Star Dragon Ball. "Thanks. You guys were pretty tough yourself," Beate said as she accepted the Dragon Ball. "Alright!" Beate said as she held it up, "I'm even stronger than before!" "Congrats," Rachel said, "Now, it's my turn." Rachel stepped up and chose Number 20: Frieza! Show Yourself! Rachel waved goodbye to Beate, and in a flash of light she was gone. She was on Namek on screen, and that was when she spotted the first of Frieza's soldiers. The dhampir's eyes glowed as her fangs grew long and she flew at him. He didn't know what hit him as she sank her fangs into his throat and drained him dry. Rachel's ki aura turned dark red as she once again entered her Blood Rage state. Kaoru and Kenshin watched in horror as she tore her way through twenty of Frieza's soldiers, easily, and drained three more while she was at it.

Kaoru held Kenji close as they watched, and then the final opponent appeared, Frieza in his First Form. "My my, it would seem you've roughed up my men quite thoroughly," Frieza told Rachel, "But I suppose there's no use grieving over the loss of low-class warriors." Rachel flew right at Frieza for a punch, only for Frieza to grab her fist and toss her aside, "I, on the other hand, am a far different story." Rachel got up and hissed with her vampiric fury before powering up ki in her hands. "Light Grenade!" she yelled, and the blast hit Frieza, knocking him back. Frieza suddenly appeared behind Rachel and swatted her back before blasting her with Death Beams. Rachel however quickly healed from her wounds, her healing aided by the lives she had drank earlier. Rachel stood up and clashed with Frieza, landing and blocking blows as fast as they could. Frieza soon gained the upper hand however and kicked her back.

Rachel wasn't done however and before Frieza could power up she hit him with a Kamehameha Wave, stopping him. "You're more stubborn than I expected," Frieza told her. "But, you won't be able to defeat me." "That's what you think," Rachel said as she flew up into the air and summoned all her power, "Neo-Tri-Beam!" Over and over again Rachel blasted away at Frieza, slamming him further and further into the ground before stopping, her stamina depleted. She flew down and saw that Frieza still wasn't dead, but he was barely standing. Summoning what strength she had left Rachel jumped on him and bit deeply into Parallel Quest Frieza's neck, and drained him dry. She stood up exhausted and with flood all over her lips as she returned to Conton City, clean as a whistle. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at her and Rachel swallowed, "You wonder if I am connected to the one who destroyed your world. I am. His name is Yuu Lupei, he is my Father. He is a vampire, and I am his half-vampire spawn, a dhampir." Kaoru swallowed hard at this, looking as if she was about to fight or flee.

Rachel raised her hands and said, "Kaoru-san, I swear, I am your friend. I would never hurt the innocent like him. I've been searching almost my entire life for him, so I could destroy him! Please, believe me, trust me." "It's true!" Pearl vouched for her friend, "Rachel isn't like him! She's kind, and caring, you can trust her!" Kenshin swallowed and said, "This is all…a lot to take in. Please, give us time to think on this." "Okay," Rachel said, as the Himuras flew off. Rachel looked down and Pearl patted her shoulder, "Just…give them time. They're good people, they're…just afraid." "I know," Rachel said, only for Elder Kai to run up to Pearl, "Where have you been, Recruit!? You're needed at the Time Rift in Guru's House on the double!" Elder Kai then gave Pearl her beeping Scouter. "Oopsy," Pearl said. "Keep it with you from now on!" Elder Kai ordered. "I'm sorry," Pearl said.

She turned to her friends and said, "Go on without me. This could take a while." Pearl switched her glasses for her Scouter and flew off to Guru's House. She entered the Time Rift and Time Rift Nail ran to her, "It looks like the enemy is attacking in a team this time. Let's repay the compliment and combine our strength!" "Of course!" Pearl said, and they flew off to face the enemy. To Pearl's chagrin, it was the Ginyu Force, again. _This Time Rift just never ends!_ Pearl thought as she and Nail flew at the Ginyu Force. To Pearl's shock though, they all scattered and blasted ki balls at her and Nail. Pearl quickly let loose with an Angry Shout to disrupt the ki balls, and then used an Angry Explosion to disperse them, and destroyed Guldo in the process.

Pearl's next target was Jeice, while Nail took on Recoome. She quickly slammed a knee into Jeice's face and followed up with Tri-Beam. Pearl flew at Jeice, only for him to jump up and slice her stomach with a ki blade from his hand. Pearl stopped and healed the wound, and got a Crusher Ball to the back while it was turned. "Alright, now I'm mad!" Pearl yelled as she charged up a Majin Kamehameha and erased the short red alien from existence with it. She looked and saw Nail kill Recoome with a hard punch to his throat and she flew over to face Burter. She surprised him by grabbing him from behind and pounding on his head then stretching back and slamming her knees in his back, knocking him into the ground, making a perfect target for Majin Kamehameha. Burter wasn't defeated though and he flew in circles as fast as he could yelling, "Blue Hurricane!" Pearl stood her ground as she unleashed an Angry Explosion, destroying Burter's attack and him as well in one go. Pearl turned to see Captain Ginyu defeat Nail, slamming him into the ground.

"Nail-san!" Pearl screamed as she used Instant Transmission to reach him and blasted Ginyu back with Tri-Beam. Pearl quickly used Majin Magic to heal him, then turned to Ginyu and blasted him back again with Majin Kamehameha. Before he could recover, Pearl took to the skies and summoned even more power, "Kaa-mee-haa-mee-HHHHHAAAAAA!" Her Super Kamehameha Wave destroyed Ginyu, leaving a black smear where he had once been. Pearl and Nail gathered up the Dragon Balls and returned to Guru's House. "You have my thanks for saving me," Nail said, "And for your continued help to my people." "I'll always be there for my friends, Nail-san," Pearl said, then left the Time Rift. Her Scouter went off again and Pearl saw it was Majin Buu's House that needed her. She quickly flew around, gathering food and checking up on her friends, to see that Amaya had done a Parallel Quest already, while Bage was finishing his, fighting Turles and Slug on the dying Namek. Bage destroyed Turles and Slug with a powerful Giant Meteor attack and returned to Conton City as she arrived.

"That was amazing!" June told Bage. "Thanks, all that training's really paying off," Bage said. "Yeah, it sure is," Pearl said. "So, you ready to go on a Parallel Quest?" Amaya asked Pearl. Pearl shook her head, "Sorry, I still have some Time Rifts to do, but when I'm done, we'll see." "Good luck," Bage, June, and Amaya wished Pearl, and she flew to Majin Buu's House and entered the Time Rift. She handed out food to all of Majin Buu's children and for half an hour played flying tag with them. Even with her weighted clothes on she was too fast for them, except when she let the young Majins tag her. But the fun couldn't last, as soon her Scouter went off, telling her she was needed on Frieza's Spaceship. "Bye-bye!" Majin Buu and his Time Rift children all said, and Pearl left, flying straight for the Time Rift holding Frieza's Spaceship as soon as she got back to Conton City.

She entered the Time Rift and her Scouter went off, Cooler was on the other end. "Ah, Captain, come to my ship immediately, we have much to discuss," Cooler told her. "On my way, Cooler-sama," Pearl said, and flew to Cooler's Spaceship, right next to Frieza's. Cooler was waiting for her on his throne. "So you finally came to see me? Perfect…" Cooler said with a laugh, "You chose well, Frieza would only have held you back from your true potential. It's time for your first mission. I want you to defeat my younger brother Frieza and prove that I'm the strongest member of our race." Pearl bowed, "I can honestly say, it will be my pleasure, Cooler-sama. Should I allow him to live?" Cooler thought about this and said, "Yes, it will bring me great pleasure to see him squirm under my heel, knowing that I am the more powerful one." "Very well, my Lord," Pearl said as Cooler got up and the two of them left his Spaceship and went to Freiza's. They both went to Frieza's throne room, the Ginyu Force, Zarbon, and Dodoria were all there waiting for them.

"Brother," Frieza said. "I've waited a long time for this, Frieza!" Cooler yelled as he blasted a Death Beam at Frieza. Frieza dodged the attack and went straight to his Fourth Form and charged him. Pearl saw Frieza's soldiers coming and immediately flew to intercept them. "TRAITOR!" Dodoria screamed, only for Pearl to knock him out with a heel kick to his chin. She quickly blocked Zarbon's punches and blasted him back with Tri-Beam before knocking him out with an exploding ki ball. "Ginyu Force! Protect Frieza-sama!" Captain Ginyu yelled as he and Guldo tag teamed against Pearl. Pearl dodged Ginyu's Milky Cannon and saw Guldo prepare to stop time. She quickly used Instant Transmission to get behind Guldo and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. "CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu yelled, but Pearl used Instant Transmission again to get behind him, leaving Ginyu to switch bodies with Guldo! "NOOOO!" Ginyu yelled when he realized he was in the wrong body.

Guldo awoke in Ginyu's body and said, "Captain! I'm you!" "KAMEHAMEHA!" Pearl knocked them both out with Super Kamehameha, then flew to help Cooler against the rest of the Ginyu Force. Pearl quickly got between them and blasted Recoome, Jeice, and Burter back with Tri-Beam, then finished them off with Angry Explosion. Cooler laughed, "Done swatting flies, are you? You can finish by eliminating my little brother." Frieza screamed as he launched a Death Ball at Pearl, only for her to catch it, and deflect it away from herself and Cooler. Frieza slammed into Pearl with Death Crasher, but she quickly recovered enough to kick him in his face and follow up with a hard elbow. Frieza didn't go down easily, and grabbed her with his tail to strangle her and slam punches on her body. "You're completely outclassed you know? Just lay down and die!" Frieza screamed. "Not today!" Pearl yelled back as she summoned pink energy to her hands and put it in Frieza's face, knocking him back with a full powered Majin Kamehameha.

"Ahh," Cooler said, "You're better than I expected. I think I might have to take you on myself." Pearl went to Frieza and finished him with a punch to his throat, sending him to his knees, then stomped on his head, knocking him out. "That was splendid," Cooler said, "Continue to serve me well like this, and you will be handsomely rewarded." "What should I do with him, my Lord?" Pearl asked Cooler. "Bring him with me, make sure to drag him behind you for all to see. We'll throw him in the brig," Cooler said. Pearl did as instructed, dragging Frieza by his tail to the brig on his own ship, making sure everyone saw this. Before they left Frieza's Spaceship, Cooler turned to the crew, all of them fearfully following him. "You're all under new management now, understood?" "Yes! Cooler-sama!" every last soldier yelled as loud as he could. Cooler nodded and he and Pearl left. "We defeated Frieza… I suppose it became inevitable as soon as we teamed up. Well done… Today, you should rest and prepare yourself for the next battle," Cooler told Pearl, then gave her a Capsule saying, "Here's your new uniform. I look forward to seeing you again, Captain." "I'll be ready for when you need me again," Pearl said, and left the Time Rift.

 _I'm so glad that Time Rifts aren't real, or at least not…my reality? Time and alternate realities and universes gets so confusing,_ she thought to herself as she returned to the Time Machine Station. She saw that Rachel, Beate, Amaya, and Bage were waiting for her. "Hey guys, sorry for the wait," Pearl said. "It's alright," Bage said. "Where's June?" Pearl asked. "Taking care of her babies. We decided to stay and see what you did," Amaya said. "Alright, now, choose a Parallel Quest," Beate said, "Make it a good one!" Pearl cracked her neck as she looked through her choices, and thought about what techniques to use, before she decided. "Alright, I choose Number 40: The Future Warriors!" Pearl happily told the robot. "Holy cow! She's serious!" Bage said. "Go get 'em girl!" Beate cheered. Pearl smiled as in a flash of light she was gone.

She arrived at the Archipelago and saw Future Gohan and Future Trunks training. _Alright, I can hold back here, just knock them out,_ Pearl thought. "Hello," Pearl greeted them. Future Gohan looked at her and said, "Hello! Wow! You seem pretty strong!" "Thanks," Pearl said as she powered up her ki. "Though its our first time meeting, I can sense your incredible ki. Would you like to spar?" Future Gohan asked. "I'd be delighted to," Pearl happily said. Future Gohan charged at Pearl and she easily blocked his attacks, and the next ten punches and kicks as well before kicking him back and hitting him with Ill Flash from her mouth. "Incredible!" Future Trunks yelled, "How did we miss a fighter strong enough to keep up with Gohan!" "Come on," Pearl told Future Trunks, "I can take you both on!" Future Trunks looked to Future Gohan, who nodded.

Trunks blasted a Burning Attack at Pearl, but she easily avoided it and hit him with Majin Kamehameha before blocking Future Gohan's kick and punching him in his stomach. She Instant Transmitted to Future Trunks and punched him in his face. Future Trunks backed away, blasting ki balls at her, but Pearl deflected them all. Pearl blocked a punch from Future Gohan and the two of them clashed before she landed five hard punches and kicked him back, then hit Future Trunks with another Majin Kamehameha. It was then that two Time Patrollers appeared over the horizon. Both of them were female, one was an Earthling with pink hair wearing Trunks's CC Jacket, white pants, Android 18's boots, and sunglasses while the other was a purple Majin wearing the top of a purple and blue Dyno Woo gi, black pants, Kid Chi-chi's boots, and gloves. "Alright, if you're so strong, try to take all of us on!" the Majin girl said. "More people!?" Future Trunks said, "This is beginning to be one heck of a day!"

"Alright," Pearl said as she focused her power, "But you asked for it." Pink smoke erupted from Pearl as she transformed, Purified. Purified Pearl quickly summoned a Super Vanishing Ball and tossed it at her four opponents, making them all scatter. It then flew for the Earthling girl, ramming into her at full speed before hitting her with Vanishing Ball. Purified Pearl turned around and hit Trunks with Majin Kamehameha, knocking him out. Gohan and the Majin girl tried to tag team, but Purified Pearl dodged all their attacks before knocking them back with Angry Shout. It then summoned a Teleporting Vanishing Ball and went back to the Earthling girl, slamming it into her face, knocking her out too. Purified Pearl laughed at its opponents before summoning another Super Vanishing Ball and tossing it at Future Gohan, sending him to dreamland. The Majin girl blasted a Super Galick Gun at Purified Pearl, knocking it back.

She then flew at it, and landed three hard kicks before Purifed Pearl blocked a punch and head butted her hard, defeating her. Purified Pearl laughed at its victory, before grabbing its head. With a loud scream, Pearl returned to her normal form. She was breathing hard, and saw Future Gohan and Future Trunks weren't done. "It's no use…This guy is intense," Future Trunks said, "Gonna have to get serious!" Future Trunks then turned Super Saiyan. Future Gohan awoke too saying, "Simply amazing, but I can't think of this as training…It's time to fight to win!" Future Gohan too turned Super Saiyan, and they both looked at Pearl. Pearl looked back at them and nervously cracked her knuckles, "Let's go."

Pearl and the two Future Super Saiyans clashed. To her own surprise, she was actually keeping up with both of them at the same time, not enough to counter attack, but enough to block all their attacks, barely. Future Trunks jumped back from Pearl and she and Gohan clashed, blocking and throwing attacks at each other as fast as she could. Pearl managed to blast Future Gohan back with Ill Flash, only for Trunks to then slice her back with his sword. Pearl turned around and they attacked too, only for Gohan to blast her with a One-Handed Kamehameha! Trunks seized his chance and grabbed her, tossing her up into the air and blasting her with Heat Dome. Pearl yelled as the combined assault took its toll and she fell into the ocean. Pearl quickly grabbed a Capsule and healed herself before summoning her ki.

She used Instant Transmission to get in front of Future Trunks and hit him full on with a Super Kamehameha Wave. She then stretched out her leg and kicked Future Gohan as he tried to charge her, and she then summoned a Death Ball and hit him with it as well, knocking him back. She looked and saw Trunks was unconscious. Future Gohan was still standing though and caught her from behind, grabbing her leg then jumping up and slamming her into the ground. Pearl barely avoided another One-Handed Kamehameha Wave, then summoned another Death Ball and hit him with it, knocking him out of his Super Saiyan form. Pearl caught him as he fell to the ground and laid Future Gohan down. He opened his eyes and said, "Heh, that was one Hell of a fight." "Thanks, it was. Just focus on growing stronger," Pearl told him, and in a flash of light, she returned to Conton City.

The two Time Patrollers that fought Pearl were there waiting for her. "You're something else girl," the Majin said, and handed her the Two Star Dragon Ball. "You guys were pretty strong too, I wouldn't have gone Pure Majin if it was otherwise," Pearl assured them. "Thanks," the Earthling said, and they flew off. "Thatta girl Pearl!" Beate said, "You are one super badass!" "Only because I trained my butt off," Pearl said. "I wonder if I should check up on Kenny though," she said. "It might not be smart," Amaya pointed out, "After all, he is basically at war. It could distract him at the wrong time." "I know," Pearl said. "How about we head to your apartment, I'll make lunch," Amaya suggested. "Alright," Pearl said, and they headed back to her apartment.

They all watched Ryo vs the Xenoverse as they ate, Bage had a satisfied grin at seeing the fate of Jigoku. Pearl got a good look at him then, he had bags under his eyes and was blinking a lot. "Bage, are you alright?" she asked him. "Just…nightmares have been keeping me up," he said, then Amaya finished cooking and they all sat down to eat. "Are they about…that?" Amaya asked him. Bage nodded, "My body's healed, but…not this," he said, tapping his head. "You should try to meditate more, it might help," Amaya suggested. "Maybe," Bage said. Nothing too important happened the rest of the day, and soon night fell in Conton City…

 ** _Unknown Dimension_**

Shadlyn fumed as she watched Pearl and her friends. She took out her crystal ball and it showed Bage sleeping. "Just you wait you little bitch! I might not be able to hurt Ryo physically, but I can still make you all suffer," she said as she used her Warper Power on the sleeping Pearl, Bage, and Jasper. "You aren't safe from me," the twisted Majin said, "None of you are." Yuu looked at her and said, "You're moving too slow." "Shut up! I have to be delicate, they have four warpers now, if I move too fast, they'll find out what I've been doing, and ruin my plan," Shadlyn told the vampire. He nodded, "Very well. Then I think I'll go out and implement my own plan, sort of a Plan B if you will." "Do what you want," Shadlyn said, "As long as that fucker Ryo suffers, I don't care what you do." Yuu smiled darkly, "They'll all suffer."

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Bad News and Good News and More Bad News**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable b** **y Fireflight)**

 ** _Cashew Village_**

Barit woke up and shook his head, yesterday had been long, too long. Nothing but patrolling Cashew Village in pairs, taking a break at different times as needed, it was a lot different from what he was used to in Conton City. He exited Kamiki and Jinbei's house, Kenshiro had moved them to his ex's, Tsubaki's, house so she could take care of them while he watched over Cashew Village. His cell phone rang, and he answered it, "Yeah?" "Barit, Jade and Shurayuki are going soon, get to the Square so we can talk strategy," Brocc said on the other end. "Alright," Brocc said, and hung up, then flew to the Village Square. Shurayuki and Jade were dressed in brown shinobi gear and had mud liberally smothered on themselves, ready to look for the Neo-Red Ribbon Army's base. Kenshiro was already there, as was Brocc, dressed in an outfit like Gohan when he was a teen, except for his lack of shirt. "Alright, Mom and Jade are going now, that means that we'll have less time to rest. We need to shore up our defenses to make up for it. Mom suggested we have some of the Villagers go at the entrances of the Village, just in case, and others stay on lookout on their roofs, keep contact with us with our cells. What do you think?" Kenshiro told Barit.

The Namekian thought about this, he wasn't an expert in war, small scale fights he could handle, but not a war involving thousands, and protecting thousands of people as well. "What about physical defenses? Traps, walls? Mines?" Barit asked. "We can't, farms are too far apart for a wall to be made quickly, and we don't have materials to stop any heavy machinery, if the Neo-Red Ribbon Army has any. And a wall won't keep out the Units. As for mines, there's too much risk for the Villagers. What traps did you have in mind?" Shurayuki asked. "Spike traps maybe? Caltrops hidden in leaves, nets?" Barit suggested. Shurayuki nodded, "We can ask the Villagers to handle that, anything else?" Barit shook his head. "Alright then, Kenshiro, go tell the Villagers our plan, Barit, Brocc, you'll need to patrol by yourselves while Jade and I try to find their base or camp, whichever they have. Good luck," Shurayuki said, and with that, her and Jade headed out. Kenshiro, Brocc, and Barit went their separate ways, Brocc took the North half of Cashew Village while Barit took the South.

Barit kept his eyes and ears wide open as he looked for any sign of the Neo-Red Ribbon Army, but he wasn't as great as a Super Namek like Piccolo or Slug, his hearing was superior to an Earthlings, but nothing compared to theirs. He focused on listening, but didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, he heard forest animals and Villagers going about their lives, he heard a thunderstorm approaching, maybe it would reach the Village in another hour, and when he concentrated he could hear Shurayuki and Jade's footsteps as they made their way through the forests around Cashew Village, but he didn't hear any sign of an army. _If the Neo-Red Ribbon Army has a base, then it's pretty far away…_ For hours nothing happened, until someone called him on his phone. "Yeah?" Barit asked. "Hey, is this that yellow guy, Barry?" a strange voice said on the other end.

"The name's 'Barit', not 'Barry', but yeah, that's me," Barit responded. "Barit, got it, sorry. I'm Takeda Takashi, one of the lookouts here on the land. It's almost time for lunch, I got some food for ya if ya want it," the voice said, Takeda Takashi. "Thanks, Takashi-san. Where are you?" Barit asked. "You're about ten miles outside the Village now, I'm twenty miles North of ya, I'm on top of the blue house with the green roof," Takashi said. "Alright, make sure you got plenty of water, I'll see you soon," Barit said, and followed Takashi's directions. He spotted the house, and saw Takashi waiting for him. Takashi was a pretty skinny guy in a red shirt and jeans with boots and a straw hat on, holding a pair of old binoculars. Takashi waved at him and Barit waved back as he landed on his roof. "Wow, you're a pretty big boy, ain't ya?" Takashi said as he handed a canteen to Barit. "Yeah, training all the time tends to make you pretty big," Barit said, then gave Takashi his hand, "Barit." "Takashi," Takashi said as they shook hands.

"Ya see anything while you were up there?" Takashi asked as Barit drank. "No sign of the enemy, and I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary either," Barit said. "Yeah, Kenshiro told us about how you Namek's got good ears. Nothing at all?" Takashi asked. "No, unless they can hide their heartbeats and footsteps, I don't think there are any soldiers nearby. Thanks," Barit said as Takashi gave him some cooked fish and rice balls to eat. "What about those…cyborgs? Or that robot that Jiro talked about?" Takashi asked. Barit closed his eyes and focused his hearing, looking for the sounds of anyone he didn't know flying, or an engine running. He shook his head and he and Takashi continued eating. Suddenly, he heard something small flying through the air at almost supersonic speed. Acting without thinking, Barit stood up and caught the object, it felt like Kenshiro's fist slamming into his palm.

Barit opened his hand, and saw it was a bullet. "Takashi-san, get down!" Barit yelled as more bullets came their way. Barit focused his hearing, but could hear any gunfire or engine. "Call Kenshiro and Brocc! Sniper attack! Too far away for me to hear where they are!" Barit yelled as Takashi got out his phone. "Kenshiro! There's a sniper trying to shoot me and Barit! He's grabbing the bullets, but we can't find the sniper!" Takashi said. "More than one!" Barit heard Kenshiro say on the other end, "Goro, Sasuke, Itto, and Abe are dead! They're coming! Barit I know you hear me, get ready to fight!" That was when Barit heard them coming, two men and a woman in black jumpsuits. One of the men was average height but muscular and had long brown hair and grey eyes, the other was taller and just as muscular with short orange hair and brown eyes, while the woman was just as tall as the second man with purple hair in a ponytail and matching eyes. "Takashi-san, get inside!" Barit yelled as he took flight.

He headed straight for the tall man first and stretched out his arm, grabbing his leg and slamming him into the woman. Barit focused on the second man then and blasted a paralyzing ki ball at him, stopping him in his tracks. Barit got in range and blasted the short man with Evil Explosion, sending him flying back. He narrowly missed what looked like a green Destructo-Disc from the woman and blocked a kick from the tall man before punching him back. Barit dodged a ki wave from the woman and blasted her with Bomber DX. The shorter man came at him from behind but Barit narrowly dodged his charge and grabbed his arm in time to spin him around and slam him into the tall man before summoning his power and blasting powerful ki balls and finishing with a full powered Masenko blast, destroying the men. That Explosive Assault wore Barit out, and the woman saw her chance to slam her palms into his ears from behind.

Barit screamed in pain as his ear drums burst and she pulled the stunned Namekian's head back to knee the back of his head before breaking his nose with a dropping elbow. Barit fought through the pain and grabbed the Unit's shoulders to pull the top of her head into his knee, making her let go. Barit blasted her away from him with Masenko, then focused his power through his stomach and blasted a Break Cannon out his mouth, destroying her. "I'm sorry for what was done to you. May you know peace in Otherworld," Barit said as he stretched out his ki sense, he could tell that about a hundred soldiers were coming, with about five tanks as backup. Barit looked down and saw them coming and flew to them, focusing his power throughout his body and turned Giant! The Giant Barit stomped down on the soldiers, crushing about twenty soldiers and one tank, shaking the ground as he fell. "LEAVE CASHEW VILLAGE!" Giant Barit yelled as he stomped on another tank. The soldiers all ran as the tanks tried to fire at him, but their attacks were ineffective against the Great Namek. He looked around and saw no more soldiers or Units coming, and his ears finally healed enough for him to hear.

He heard Kenshiro go Kaioken Times Twenty as he fought five opponents at once, and Brocc sounded like he was powered up to Super Vegeta 2, but still losing! Barit returned to his normal size and flew in Brocc's direction. He arrived to see Brocc was bleeding badly from his chest, but still fighting against two tall skinny men like him with white hair, Kaioken auras surrounding them. Barit stretched out his arm and grabbed one of Brocc's opponents and pulled him into a hard kick to his face. Barit followed up with Masenko, knocking him back again. Barit knew that he had to keep on the offensive, and quickly summoned up his power, finishing his opponent with Break Cannon. He looked and saw Brocc block his last opponent's fist and yell, "Reverse Mabakusenko!", destroying him. Brocc grabbed his chest wound and then reached into his pants to pull out some Healing Capsules, tossing one to Barit, who quickly used it. "Fuck, these bastards are getting even stronger! I didn't think that two old men could do that to me!" Brocc yelled. Barit focused his hearing and heard as Kenshiro was still fighting against three opponents at once. "Let's go! Kenshiro needs backup!" Barit yelled, leading the way as he and Brocc flew to Kenshiro's aid.

Kenshiro was dealing with three Super Saiyans! One was a woman whose ponytail spiked out, another was a man with short hair and large ears, and the last was a man with a large chin and beard with spiky hair, all of them a golden blur as Kenshiro struggled to dodge their ki blasts. "Kenshiro!" Brocc yelled as he tackled the bearded one and slammed his elbow into his opponent's solar plexus. Barit tackled the woman and flew outside the Village with her before turning Giant again. Kenshiro saw that he was only fighting one opponent and flew at the last man like a rocket before striking the sides of his neck with his fingertips and slamming his knee into his face, "Hokuto Shinken Koshu Hagan Ken!" The man didn't have time to do anything as his skull split in half. Barit meanwhile had grabbed his opponent in his massive hand and slammed her hard into the ground, crushing her. He returned to his normal form and said, "May you know peace in Otherworld." That left Brocc, trading blows with his own opponent as fast as he could.

However, Brocc had gotten a Zenkai boost from his fight only minutes before, and soon was overwhelming him before he at last landed a powerful blow to his opponent's throat and powered up a Times Ten Kamehameha Wave, blasting him out of existence. Kenshiro deactivated Kaioken and Barit went to help him stay up. Kenshiro was breathing hard and he had bruises all over his body. "Brocc, you got anymore Healing Capsules?" Barit asked. "Not on me, I got some more at the House. Are anymore enemies on the way?" Brocc said. Barit closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, trying to detect any more Units or soldiers. "No, we got them all for now," Barit told him. "Alright, hold on Kenshiro, I'll fix ya up real fast," Brocc said and flew back to Jinbei and Kamiki's House. "Those guys were strong, real strong, and they were smart," Kenshiro said, "I destroyed two of them with Hokuto Shinken. That's when those three went Super Saiyan and kept their distance. I had to go Kaioken just to avoid their attacks!"

"I get it, this could be a good thing though, if the Neo-Red Ribbon Army's breaking out the big guns, it means they're desperate, it means that we're winning!" Barit pointed out. "I hope you're right," Kenshiro said, "I don't feel like I'm winning right now." Brocc arrived with a Healing Capsule and tossed it to Kenshiro, who quickly used it to heal his injuries. "We drove them back," Barit said, only for Kenshiro to sadly say, "But we lost some good men." "Hey, it's not that bad, remember, there's the Dragon Balls! Just call Pearl and tell her to collect them, then we can use them to bring them back!" Brocc pointed out. "Can't, not now. The Neo-Red Ribbon Army isn't beaten yet I don't think. I can ask her to gather the Dragon Balls, but we can't use them yet, more people might die before this war is over," Kenshiro said. The three of them flew down to see the families of the men who were killed by snipers crying over their bodies, as High Priest Hideaki said prayers over them.

"High Priest, hold on," Kenshiro said. "Kenshiro, we must bury them quickly, return them to the soil they came from," Hideaki said. "Wait, we can bring them back," Kenshiro said, "In Conton City we have the Dragon Balls. With them we can summon the Great Dragon Shenron, he can bring them back to life!" "The Dragon Balls!?" Hideaki said, "You mean, they're real!?" Kenshiro nodded, "Yes, I've seen them myself. We can have our friends gather them, and then, once we're sure the Neo-Red Ribbon Army is defeated, we can use them to bring back everyone that was killed!" One woman looked at him and said, "Are you sure of this?" "I am, Himeko-san," Kenshiro told the widow. "Then do it, you need to do it now!" another widow said. "No, not yet. There may be more deaths in the future. But if we wait to make sure the Neo-Red Ribbon Army is beaten, then we can bring everyone back!" Kenshiro said. "But what about now? We can't leave their bodies to be savaged by animals, or left to rot," Hideaki said.

Kenshiro stopped and thought about this, Hideaki was right. He had no idea how long this could take, his plan was a longshot. "Do you have anyplace cool and out of the way where you can keep them preserved?" Barit asked. "Well, there is a storage silo where we keep any excess meat for the summer, but, these are our people! We can't just…stuff them in there like they're nothing!" Hideaki said. "It won't be forever! Just until this whole thing is over," Kenshiro said. Hideaki sighed then turned to the widows of the dead men, all of them looked at him and Kenshiro hopefully, and he said, "Very well, we will…rest their bodies in the storage silo for now." The families all took the dead men's bodies and headed to the storage silo, leaving Brocc, Barit, and Kenshiro alone.

 ** _Outside Cashew Village_**

Jade and Shurayuki had been going for hours with no sign of soldiers before they sensed a powerful ki signature. Shurayuki had Jade stop and they laid still on the trees as it passed overhead. The sight chilled Jade, she spotted a female Super Saiyan 3 flying overhead, in the black jumpsuit of a Unit! "Could that be…Unit 124?" Jade asked. "Possibly," Shurayuki said quietly, "we need to follow her, let's go!" Jade and Shurayuki quickly lost sight of the woman, but they could sense her enormous power as she continued to fly, South of Cashew Village. About two hundred miles away, they finally saw her again, landing in a large camp where they saw soldiers training outside of tents. "We found it," Jade said. "Yes. We'll go back and tell the others for now, then tomorrow, if all goes well, we'll infiltrate their camp, and take whatever we can," Shurayuki said, and they headed back to Cashew Village as quickly and quietly as they could. When they went back into the Village, they saw Brocc flying overhead.

He saw them and flew down, "Where were you?" "We found their camp," Jade said, then looked around, "What happened?" "We were attacked, with snipers, tanks, soldiers, and Units. Barit destroyed the tanks and sent the soldiers running, and we destroyed the Units, but, some Villagers were killed by the snipers," Brocc told them. Jade swallowed after hearing this and Shurayuki grit her teeth, "There's more. We saw a Unit, a Super Saiyan 3. That might be Unit 124 that the Captain talked about." "S-Super Saiyan 3!?" Brocc yelled in astonishment, "We felt a powerful energy signature, but we thought…oh fuck me!" "We have to tell the others!" Shurayuki said, and the three of them flew off to see Kenshiro and Barit. When they heard the news both of them grew grim. "This is really bad, even the five of us together might not be able to take on a Super Saiyan 3," Kenshiro said, "Plus she's probably even stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 3 since they turned her into a cyborg." "Call Pearl now, we'll need everyone to help us," Shurayuki said, and Kenshiro took out his phone.

 ** _Conton City_**

Pearl woke up from one of the most embarrassing dreams she ever had. She quickly bashed her head into the wall to forget it, around the time her forehead started to flatten, she stopped. "Okay…what else can I do today?" she said out loud, then looked at her Scouter. She took her glasses off and got a crazy idea. "Well, Tagoma had his Scouter…why not?" she said as her tentacles raised up and shot two pink beams, one to her Scouter and one to her glasses, raising them up in the air and bringing them close. In a flash of light, the two combined. Her glasses now had black frames and purple lenses, with grey buttons on the left arm. Pearl smiled and put them on, things looked different, but manageable. She then took out the Capsule Cooler gave her yesterday and opened it, she wasn't surprised to see that it was a copy of his Armored Squad Armor.

She put on the Armor and looked at herself in the mirror, _Green isn't my color really…oh well, free clothes!_ She took off the outfit and took a shower before putting it back on, and made about a dozen pancakes for herself, carefully following the instructions on the pancake mix box. After breakfast, her Scouter Glasses went off, it was the Supreme Kai of Time, "Pearl, we need you, there's been another disturbance in Time." "On my way," Pearl said, grabbing four Healing Capsules and her phone before flying to the Time Nest. She arrived to see Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai waiting for her. Both of them looked grim as they looked at the Scroll. "Come see this," the Supreme Kai of Time said, and Pearl looked at the Scroll.

It showed AGE: 767, Imperfect Cell facing off against both Android 17 and 18, Piccolo and Android 16 already defeated at the hands of Cell. "You gotta to be kidding me!" Android 17 yelled as he charged at Imperfect Cell. The Bio-Android had Towa's corrupted aura around him as he yelled, "Solar Flare!" Android 17 was blinded by the attack, and Cell slammed his tail into him, knocking him into Android 18 hard enough to knock them both out. Before the Androids could regain consciousness, Cell's tail opened up, and he absorbed both of them at once, transforming into his Perfect Form. Perfect Cell laughed at his easy victory.

In the Time Nest, Trunks yelled, "N-No…Cell absorbed both 17 and 18 at the same time and attained his Perfect Form…" "That's not what happened before?" Elder Kai asked. "It isn't," Trunks explained, "Before, he absorbed 17 and later 18." Elder Kai still didn't understand though, "But last time he still absorbed them both, right?" "Y-yes," Trunks admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "but the order of things is different. Cell saw how much stronger my Dad and I became in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. So to test how strong Goku and the rest of us could get, he devised the Cell Games. But if he's already achieved his Perfect Form, I don't think the Cell Games will happen." Elder Kai finally understood, "Well, that sounds like trouble. Why don't you pop in and pay Cell a visit? You're far stronger than you were back then, so that might get his attention." Trunks rubbed the back of his head again, sighing, "Th-this is getting ridiculous…"

"Wait…" the Supreme Kai of Time interjected, "With all of these changes, does that mean that Krillin and Android 18 won't be able to get married?" "Huh!?" Trunks exclaimed, "Is that possible!?" "It is!" the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Please! You can be so dense! Anyway," the Goddess turned to Pearl, "it's time to get to work! Trunks will be able to give you some support on this one." Trunks turned to Pearl, "All right! I'm familiar with this part of History, so I'll be happy to guide you!" "Thanks," Pearl said. "That's true! You're the worst with romantic stuff, but you do know how to punch things!" the Supreme _Kai of Time said to Trunks. Trunks rubbed the back of his head, "Could you lay off that for a while,_ please?" _I wonder how he'd react if he knew about him and the Supreme Kai of Time in Ryo's Universe…_ Pearl thought as she watched them. Elder Kai got everyone back on track as he gave Pearl the Scroll, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, do your best out there!" "We will!" Trunks and Pearl said as Pearl grabbed the Scroll and Trunks got close to her, and they vanished in a flash of light.

 _AGE: 767_

Piccolo faced Android 17 in the Archipelago while Android 16 and 18 watched. Pearl appeared beside Piccolo, who silently nodded to her and she to him. Android 17 was surprised at first, but then a purple aura surrounded him as his eyes glowed red. "I only want to know Goku's location. Will you tell me or not?" Android 17 said to Piccolo. Piccolo answered, "You want to know so you can go kill him. I won't betray him by telling you." Piccolo and Pearl got ready to fight, as did Android 17. Android 17 said, "Then our fight will continue…until you change your mind." Piccolo barely avoided the Android's charge and hit his back with a ki ball, only for 17 to turn around and blast him with some ki balls of his own. Piccolo blocked and dodged 17's attacks before slamming his fist into 17's stomach, only for 17 to return the favor, making Piccolo cough up blood. Seeing how desperate he was, Pearl quickly intervened and knocked 17 away from Piccolo with Finish Breaker.

Trunks told Pearl through her Scouter Glasses, "17 is more powerful than he should be! It wasn't just Cell! If Cell absorbs 17 in this state, he'll grow terrifyingly strong! Try to dispel the enchantment on 17 before Cell arrives!" "Got it!" Pearl said as 17 switched targets to her. She dodged his Side Bridge attack and it's return before hitting him with an exploding ki ball. Piccolo saw his own chance and hit 17 with Light Grenade before flying in with a hard kick to his head. Android 17 grunted, but grabbed Piccolo's throat then slammed a ki ball into his stomach. This was all the distraction Pearl needed as she charged up a Super Kamehameha, hitting 17 dead on. 17 wasn't done though as he charged up ki in his hands saying, "I'm going to beat you like a rug! Take this!" The green Super Electric Strike was too big for Pearl to avoid, so she quickly used Instant Transmission to get in front of 17, where he flew around her and kicked her five times before the last kick sent her into the ocean.

"I don't care who tells me, you or Piccolo," 17 told Pearl as she flew out the water, "But I demand to know Goku's location." "Not happening," Pearl told him as he charged at her. Pearl blocked his attacks and kicked him back. Piccolo blasted ki balls at 17 as fast as he could, only for the Android to deflect all of them. "I have an unlimited energy supply. If you want to keep being stubborn, you're going to die," 17 smirked. "Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo yelled, and his attack slammed into 17, dispelling Towa's aura. The three combatants prepared to keep on fighting, only for them to sense yet another ki signature. They all looked up to see Imperfect Cell high on a mountain, looking down on them. Towa's aura surrounded Imperfect Cell as he laughed, "At last, this long-awaited day has come. Now I will unite with 17 and 18 and attain my Perfect Form!" Cell jumped down and Android 17 said, "I don't know who you are, but you're annoying me, so get lost. I'm having a little fun here, you see?"

"17!" Piccolo yelled, "He plans to kill you and absorb your body! Run!" "Cell is here!" Trunks yelled, "You'll have to fight to defend 18 so he can't absorb her!" Pearl quickly got between Cell and 18 and knocked him back with Finish Buster. Cell quickly focused on Piccolo, stabbing his arm with his stinger tail and absorbing some of his life essence, before grabbing him by his throat and saying, "Goodbye, Piccolo." Pearl shut her eyes as Cell blasted a hole through the Namekian's stomach and tossed him aside. "Piccolo!" Trunks yelled. "I'm sorry Piccolo, but this is accurate to History," Pearl whispered before powering up a Majin Kamehameha and hitting Cell with it, knocking him away from 17. The Android was too cocky though and charged at Cell. Cell punched 17's face and then kicked him back before stomping on his stomach, making him scream. "Seventeen!" Android 18 yelled as she blasted Cell with a Full Powered Energy Wave, only for it not to affect him at all!

Android 16 stepped forward and hit Cell hard with Rocket Punch, knocking him off of 17 while Pearl grabbed him and got him away from Cell. Android 16 turned to his comrades and said, "You have to get away from here, 18. 17 will not listen to reason." "But what about you, 16?" Android 18 asked. "I will destroy Cell," Android 16 said. "What!?" Android 18 said. Android 16 nodded, "It is time for me to fight, though I have not yet met Goku." Cell flew over and asked, "Why are you so eager to throw your life away? Do you really have that little regard for your own life?" "Wh-What are you doing, 16?" Android 17 asked, "You aren't really going to fight, are you?" "There is no other option," Android 16 stated as he and Cell charged at each other.

Cell and 16 clashed, throwing punches and kicks at each other furiously. Trunks told Pearl, "In the correct Timeline, 16 and Cell had equal power… But now Cell is far stronger than him! You have to give 16 a hand here!" Android 16 yelled as Cell landed a hard kick to his chin, but the Android hit him with Laser Eyes before slamming his shoulder into Cell. Cell brushed off the attacks and blasted Android 16 back with a Kamehameha. Pearl hit Cell with Death Ball in response and flew in to the fight, slamming hard punches into the Imperfect Bio-Android's stomach before kicking him back. Android 16 saw his chance and slammed another Rocket Punch into Cell's face, sending him flying into the distance. Android 17 was astonished as he said, "I never knew that you were this strong! 16, this is amazing…" "Wow…" Android 18 said. "Are you still here!? I thought I told you to run, 18! 17! Now is your chance! You have to get away!" Android 16 yelled at his comrades before Cell sent a Destructo-Disc his way, slicing Android 16 in half!

Pearl quickly flew at Cell and grabbed him from behind before pounding on his skull then stretching back and slamming her knees into his back, sending Cell into the ocean. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Pearl screamed, and the female Android finally took the hint to fly away. Android 17 however refused to leave, "I'll end your misery! Now face me!" Android 17 yelled at Cell. Cell burrowed through the ground behind him and declared, "It's your funeral pal!" Cell's tail expanded and before he could fight, Android 17 was engulfed by it. Pearl sensed Vegeta coming, and quickly used the Scroll to return to the Time Nest.

 _AGE: 852_

"Welcome back!" Trunks greeted Pearl, "Great work out there. You stopped History from changing again. I'm impressed." "Hmmm… We can't say they all lived happily ever after, though," Elder Kai pointed out. "Huh?" Supreme Kai of Time said. Elder Kai continued, "In the end, Cell absorbed Androids 17 and 18, and attained his Perfect Form, right?" "Yeah," Trunks concurred. "But that's the original flow of History," the Supreme Kai of Time pointed out, "We can't change that. What concerns me more is that we haven't seen Towa or Mira yet this time. One thing is clear… You can be sure that this won't be the end. We need to keep a close eye on the Timeline." "Don't worry," Trunks told her, "Leave that to me." Trunks turned to Pearl and told her, "You should go and rest for a while. Thanks for everything." "Very well," Pearl agreed, and headed out of the Time Nest. Unfortunately, she had no time to rest, as her Scouter Glasses immediately went off, she was needed at Guru's House, Frieza's Spaceship, and Majin Buu's House.

Her cell phone went off then too. "Hello?" Pearl called. "Pearl! I've been trying to reach you!" Kenshiro said. "What's wrong!?" Pearl asked him. "Things are getting serious here, Barit, me, and Brocc just stopped an invasion from the Neo-Red Ribbon Army, but some Villagers were killed. Mom and Jade also spotted the Neo-Red Ribbon Army's most powerful weapon, Unit 124, she's a Super Saiyan 3!" Kenshiro told her. "WHAT!?" Pearl yelled. "We need you to gather the Dragon Balls, more casualties are all but assured now, and we need to be able to bring everyone back once this thing is settled," Kenshiro told her. "I can't, not now! I'm needed in some Time Rifts! But, I can talk to everyone here, see if they'll help with the Dragon Balls!" Pearl told him. "Hurry Pearl, we need the Dragon Balls," Kenshiro said. "I'll tell everyone here what's happening, they'll be sure to help," Pearl told him. "Okay. Bring the Dragon Balls here as soon as you've gathered them all," Kenshiro told her. "Alright. I love you, be careful," Pearl told him. "I love you too, and I will be," Kenshiro said, and they hung up. Pearl flew straight to the Bamboo District, relieved to see Amaya, Bage, Rachel, Beate, and the Himuras were already there training. "Pearl! Where were you?" Beate said, she and Bage were both in Super Saiyan form, and Bage was dressed in a combo of Super Hero and Shinobi gear, a black two piece jumpsuit with pads and straps all over, arm and shin guards, crimson fingerless gloves, dark grey boots, and a crimson jacket like Future Trunks' with white kanji on the left sleeve reading, 'Destiny Shaper', and a white cape like Tien's. Amaya wore a similar outfit, only black and green colors. _Amaya's training really paid off, and she got him some new clothes,_ Pearl thought before remembering why she was there.

"I was on Time Patrol," Pearl explained, "But that's not important right now. Kenny just called me, things are getting serious in Cashew Village. People have died, he needs the Dragon Balls to bring them back." "Alright," Rachel said, "We'll do it." "There's more," Pearl told them, "Shurayuki and Jade spotted Unit 124, the Neo-Red Ribbon Army's most powerful cyborg, she's a Super Saiyan 3!" "WHAT!?" everyone yelled, except for Kaoru and Kenshin. "What does that mean?" Kenshin asked. "It means that they're in deep shit," Beate told him, "A Super Saiyan alone is strong enough to destroy a planet, but a Super Saiyan 3 makes a Super Saiyan look like a wimpy punk with an attitude." "They'll need more help then," Amaya pointed out, "Perhaps I can help them." Amaya summoned her power, and with a loud yell went Super Saiyan 2! "Holy shit!" Beate said. "Maybe, but right now we need to focus on getting the Dragon Balls," Pearl said, and her Scouter Glasses went off again. "I'm needed in the Time Rifts, you'll have to do this yourselves."

"Got it," Bage said, "You go do your job. We'll get the rest of the Dragon Balls for you." "Thank you so much," Pearl said, and flew to Guru's House. She touched the glass dome and entered the Time Rift. Nail went to her and said, "One of Frieza's Saiyan underlings is searching for the Dragon Balls. They seem to be burying something odd in the ground and 'growing' these freakish soldiers…And since it's on our night side, visibility will be poor, so be extra careful." _Raditz again? This Time Rift is so messed up…what could be causing this?_ Pearl wondered, but out loud she said, "Let's go!" The two of them flew through Time Rift Namek and arrived in a Mountainous area, where Raditz was waiting with six Saibamen. Pearl summoned her power and flew straight at Time Rift Raditz before he could say a thing, slamming a fist into his face. She didn't feel in a good mood and Instant Transmitted behind Raditz, blasting his back with Finish Breaker before kicking him aside.

The Saiyan wasn't through though, and Pearl was reckless, allowing Raditz to hit her with a Shining Friday, paralyzing her and giving him time to hit her with Weekend. "I don't have time for this!" Pearl yelled as she powered up again and brought her hands together. Raditz readied another Weekend, and Pearl answered with a more powerful Super Kamehameha. Pearl's blast tore through Raditz's attack like it was nothing, obliterating him. Pearl looked and saw Nail had killed all but two Saibamen, and she quickly used Instant Transmission to get to the remaining Saibamen before slamming her fists into their faces hard enough to break their necks. Nail saw this and nodded, and they quickly gathered the Dragon Balls and put them in the Time Machine nearby before heading back to Guru's House. "We managed to put a stop to their destruction. It's all thanks to you. Keep up the good work," Nail told Pearl. "Always," Pearl said, and left the Time Rift.

On returning to Conton City, she flew around looking for food to give Majin Buu and his children, spending about 5000 Zeni herself to make sure she had enough before flying to his Time Rift. She entered Majin Buu's House Time Rift and saw they were all just finishing playing. "Hello Onee-san!" Majin Buu's children all greeted her. "Hi, you look like you worked up an appetite!" Pearl said as she laid the food out for them. They all ate their fill, and laid down for a nap. Majin Buu looked happily at them and said, "When Buu with family, Buu have fun, whether family play or fight. Why is that?" "It's because you love them," Pearl said, "And love makes everyone happy." Buu looked a little confused as he said, "It because Buu happy? 'Happy' better than 'fun'? Then Buu happy! Family so amazing! Buu so happy! Thank you!" "Your welcome," Pearl said, and she left the Time Rift, her stomach turning when she saw she had to go to Frieza's Spaceship. She flew to the Time Rift and entered it, and Cooler immediately called her on her Scouter Glasses, "Ah, Captain, I've decided to claim Frieza's Ship for my new base of operations. Meet me there." "Yes sir!" Pearl said, and flew into Frieza's Spaceship.

Appule was waiting for her and said, "I thought for sure that Frieza-sama had to be invincible after everything he's done. Leave it to you to prove us all wrong…" "It took a lot of work, Appule," Pearl told him, "You know, you've been a pretty good friend, I think I'll talk to Cooler-sama about getting you a promotion. "Really!?" Appule said. Pearl nodded. "Thanks buddy! I-I mean, Captain!" Appule said, and saluted Pearl. Pearl sensed for Cooler's ki signature and wasn't surprised that he was in Frieza's old throne room, though she was surprised to sense Frieza there as well. She quickly ran over and saw Frieza looking beaten and downtrodden, covered in fresh bruises, while Cooler sat on his throne, using his brother as a foot stool. "Ah, Captain, there you are. You're going to assist in my training today. Through fighting, and beating, Frieza, I realized that there is still latent power sleeping inside me. I need to fight powerful opponents and push myself to the edge in order to bring it out. I respect your power, so you'll be the perfect opponent for me. Now, fight me!"

"Alright," Pearl said, and the ship flew down to Namek. Cooler and Pearl got out, and Cooler transformed into his Fifth Form. "I must train until I die and then keep training if I am to become fit to conquer the Universe! Now, come at me as if you want to kill me!" Cooler yelled as he charged at Pearl. Pearl avoided his charge and blasted him with Finish Breaker. Cooler blocked the attack and punched her in her stomach, only for Pearl to grab his fist then kick him in his chin. "That's it! Come at me!" Cooler yelled as he blasted Death Beams at her. Pearl dodged them and hit him with a weak Majin Kamehameha. Cooler took the hit and slammed into her with Death Crasher, knocking her into a mountain. Pearl didn't feel hurt, she felt…happy. A sinister smile was on her face as she got up and blocked Cooler's punches and kicks before slamming several punches to his stomach before kicking him back and powering up Majin Kamehameha to its fullest and blasting him with it.

Cooler looked at Pearl and yelled, "Pathetic! Futile! Is this what you call training!?" Pearl growled angrily and flew at him head on, throwing punches and kicks with all her speed and skill. Cooler managed to block all her attacks, and started taunting her, "Is that all?! Show me every last grain of your skill!" Pearl used Angry Shout to knock Cooler back, then used Instant Transmission to get behind him and blast him point blank with Finish Breaker. Cooler spun around to hit her, but she was already gone, Instant Transmitted above him as she tossed an exploding ki ball into his face, sending him flying. Pearl raised her hand and summoned a Death Ball, and Cooler raised his hand to summon his own Supernova. "DIE!" Cooler yelled. "Go to Hell!" the angry Pearl yelled as they tossed their attacks at each other. Supernova and Death Ball clashed as the two combatants pushed with all their ki at each other, until finally, they exploded! Pearl and Cooler were caught up in the blast and fell to the hard Namekian ground, forming craters once they hit.

Cooler got up as did Pearl, both too tired to continue. "That seems to be the limit. That's good for now," Cooler said. Pearl suddenly felt the anger leave her, and nodded as they went back inside Frieza's Spaceship. Cooler resumed his spot on his throne, still in his Fifth Form, and told Pearl, "It's rare to find someone who can fight this well against me… I'm looking forward to seeing just what you're capable of. Good work, Captain." "Thank you, Cooler-sama. I was wondering, if I could ask for a few favors," Pearl said, then healed her injuries with a Healing Capsule. "Name them," Cooler said. "I'd like to claim ownership of the Solar System that houses Planet 4032-877, also known as Earth," Pearl said. "Granted," Cooler said. "And, I'd like for the soldier called Appule to be granted a promotion, maybe to Lieutenant," Pearl said. "Why?" Cooler asked. "He has been a great help to me in my advancement, and deserves to be rewarded," Pearl answered. "Very well, send Appule here and he shall have his promotion," Cooler said. "Thank you, Cooler-sama," Pearl said, and headed out. She saw Appule and told him, "Cooler-sama would like to see you." "Huh!?" Appule asked. "I think you'll like it," Pearl told him. Appule took the hint and smiled, running to Cooler's Throne Room.

Pearl left the Spaceship, and her Scouter Glasses went off again, at the Capsule Corp. Time Rift. "Haven't been there in a while," Pearl said aloud, and flew to the appropriate platform. She touched the glass dome that housed Capsule Corp. Time Rift and went in. She spotted Vegeta waiting for her and ran over to him. "So, you finally came, huh?" Vegeta said, "Looks like you've been training hard. You understand, don't you? I've also been training hard for this day. I'm going to use you to test out my power. Your race and rank don't matter to me. You're simply a warrior whose skills I've acknowledged. I'm going to crush you with everything I've go. I hope you're ready!" Vegeta gripped his left fist and transformed into his Super Vegeta 2 form. "Bring it on!" Pearl yelled. "That's a good answer. I knew you had it in you," Vegeta said, "Even though you're a Majin, you managed to come this far. I commend your guts and willpower. But ultimately I'm going to win. Now show me what you've got!"

"Let's go!" Pearl yelled and the flew off, straight to an Underground Cave. Vegeta flew at her and she barely blocked his punch, and five more that followed before he kicked her chin, sending her flying into a stalactite. Pearl recovered and dodged his Big Bang Attack then powered up her own Majin Kamehameha, knocking him back before she flew at him and slammed her knees into his face before grabbing him from behind and pounding her fist on his head then stretching back and slamming her knees into his back, making him hit the went cave ground hard. Vegeta sprang up and smiled, "Oh, that's not bad. This is starting to get interesting." Vegeta blasted a storm of ki balls at her and she blocked them all, but his power made it hurt her arms with each block. He then surprised her as his ki exploded around her, and she cursed, "Shine Shot!"

Vegeta seized his chance and bellowed, "Final Flash!" His Ultimate Attack hit Pearl dead on, sending her into then through the wall of the cave. "I guess I have no choice then," Pearl said as she focused her power and pink smoke shot out of her arms, and Purified Pearl emerged. The Majin curled into a ball and flew at Vegeta like a cannonball, slamming him into the cave wall before following up with a Vanishing Ball. Vegeta recovered as Purified Pearl flew at him, and he caught it before tossing it into the ground. "Hmph…This is more fun than I expected," Vegeta said. He blasted Purified Pearl with Big Bang Attack, and followed up with Shine Shot. Purified Pearl bellowed in rage and flew at him again, then stopped. Vegeta was surprised enough to give Purified Pearl time to form a Teleporting Vanishing Ball, the attack stunning him before Purified Pearl lifted it and slammed it onto his head. Vegeta slammed into the ground and Purified Pearl summoned a Super Vanishing Ball, tossing it into him before he could recover.

Purified Pearl laughed at the bloodied Vegeta and was about to continue when Pearl returned to her normal form, screaming her lungs out. _That was too close… I almost killed him!_ Pearl realized. She flew down to the unconscious Vegeta and used Majin Magic to heal his injuries. Vegeta woke up and wordlessly flew back to Capsule Corp. Pearl followed him. When they arrived Vegeta said, "Th-That's impossible! I gave it my all… How could I have been so easily defeated by a Majin!" "I guess I'm stronger than you," Pearl stated, and Vegeta glared before snorting, "Hmph! Never mind. This time I'll admit defeat. But just you wait… I'll defeat you next time! Until then, keep training." "I will, Vegeta-sama," Pearl told the Saiyan Prince. Pearl used a Healing Capsule on herself and bowed to him to try to make him feel better, and left the Time Rift. When she returned to Conton City, she saw an average height but strongly built Earthling Male with black eyes waiting for her, he wore Android 17's ripped pants with yellow socks and blue shoes, Goku's Jacket, and Pan's Bandana on his head.

"So you're the one they put in charge of the critical mission? I've heard all about you from my friends! I'm also a Time Patroller. Out of all of my friends, I'm definitely the strongest! And, you probably don't remember this, but you and I used to be classmates! Not only that, we were rivals!" the Earthling Male said. Pearl remembered another student who was always trying to do better than her at the Time Patrol Academy, and suddenly remembered, "Dailli!?" Dailli nodded, "Now, let's see which one of us is better! If there are no objections, let's get started!" "Hold on!" Pearl said, "I got more important things to do than fight over some trivial rivalry!" "I thought you'd say that," Dailli said, then reached into his jacket and pulled out a Dragon Ball, the Five Star Dragon Ball. "Beat me, and it's yours," Dailli said. Pearl nodded, and the two Time Patrollers flew away from Conton City, into the clouds surrounding it.

Dailli opened up with Wolf Fang Fist, surprising Pearl. When the last blow of the technique hit, Pearl hit him in his face with a ki ball, then hit him with Fish Breaker, knocking him back. Dailli wasn't finished though as he sent a large ki ball her way. Pearl dodged the attack only for Dailli to then attack from below, slamming four kicks to her chin before slamming his fists in her back, Orin Combo! Pearl used Instant Transmission to get some distance and powered up a Majin Kamehameha. As Dailli flew full speed at her she just barely had time to blast him, point blank range. Dailli was sent flying back and Pearl flew after him, slamming his stomach with her elbow once she caught up to him sending him flying even further. "Sorry Dailli, but I can't fool around!" Pearl said as she threw a Death Ball at him, knocking him out. Pearl caught Dailli and flew them back to Conton City.

Pearl healed his injuries and Dailli groaned, "Ugh… Pretty impressive… I concede that you are a worthy rival. I'll keep training, and when the time comes, I plan to face you once more. Next time, victory will be mine! I hope you'll keep training to make it interesting! Here you go!" Dailli handed Pearl the Five Star Dragon Ball. "Thank you, Dailli, this will help more than you realize," Pearl said. She flew off to the Time Machine Station and saw everyone waiting for her, including someone she didn't notice before, an eight year old boy that resembled Amaya. "Hey guys," Pearl said, "Um, who is this little boy?" Amaya stepped up and said, "This is my little brother, Hirohito. He will be staying with me from now on." "What happened?" Pearl asked. Amaya then explained what had happened, how Hirohito had witnessed their parents murder at the hands of a warper named Pinkamena, and made it first to Ryo's Universe, and from there to their Universe. "Oh Amaya, I'm so sorry," Pearl said as she wrapped her and Hirohito in a hug, "I promise, we'll make this right, somehow."

Amaya was fighting tears as was Hirohito, but they didn't shed anymore. "We've gathered six Dragon Balls, but we can't find the last one, the Five Star Dragon Ball," Beate said. "You mean this one," Pearl said as she produced it. "How did you find that!?" Beate asked. "I had an old classmate, Dailli, challenge me, the reward for beating him was this Dragon Ball," Pearl explained. Bage took out a bag and put the last Dragon Ball in it, the Dragon Balls all glowed inside the bag. "Alright, now, to Kenshiro, everyone that wants to go, grab on to me," Pearl said. Everyone, Beate, Rachel, Amaya, Bage, Hirohito, Kenshin, Kenji, and Kaoru all grabbed part of Pearl's shoulders or arms and she put her fingers to her head, and they were gone.

 ** _Cashew Village_**

They all arrived in a Hospital room, Kenshiro was sitting down and talking to his Grandparents. Jinbei and Kamiki loudly exclaimed, "SHIT!" "Sorry," Pearl apologized, the Hospital room was cramped now. "Oh, it's you, Pearl-chan," Kamiki said, then saw everyone, "My, you've brought a lot more friends since last time." "Sorry for intruding," Pearl said, then Bage showed the bag with the Dragon Balls inside, "We got the Dragon Balls, Kenny." "Yes," Kenshiro said as Bage gave them to him, "Thank you, everyone. Finally, some good news." "What good news?" Shurayuki arrived, then saw the bag. "YOU BROUGHT THE DRAGON BALLS HERE!?" she screamed. "Mom!" Kenshiro said. "Get them back to Conton City now! Are you crazy!? The Village is under siege! If the Neo-Red Ribbon Army gets their hands on those, they'd be unstoppable! Get them back to Conton City, NOW!" Shurayuki screamed even louder, putting some Killing Intent in her words for extra effect.

Pearl quickly grabbed the bag and Instant Transmissioned to her apartment, making sure to leave the Dragon Balls on her bed. Pearl Instant Transmissioned back to Cashew Village, specifically the Hospital room for Jinbei and Kamiki to see everyone looking embarrassed and a window wide open, Kenji and Hirohito were laughing their heads off though. "What happened?" Pearl asked. "Shurayuki-sensei grabbed Kenshiro-san by his ear, and dragged him out the window," Kaoru said. "Oh dear," Pearl said, and went out the window. She soon heard Shurayuki screaming her head off and followed the noise to Kenshiro and Shurayuki. "OF ALL THE BONEHEADED, BRAINDEAD, SHORTSIGHTED MEN I'VE EVER MET, YOU HAVE TO BE THE WORST EVER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? DO YOU WANT THAT ARMY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!? I SWEAR TO DENDE, CHRONOA, SHIN, AND EVERY GOD AND GODDESS REMEMBERED AND FORGOTTEN, YOU INHERITED YOUR FATHER'S FACE AND HEART, BUT NOT EVEN ONE TENTH HIS BRAINS!" Pearl flew down just as Shurayuki stopped yelling to catch her breath.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Pearl quickly said, "It wasn't Kenny's idea to bring the Dragon Balls here, it was mine! He just wanted me to gather them for him, that's all!" Pearl hoped her lie fooled the kunoichi, but she wasn't sure. Shurayuki's red face turned a shade Pearl didn't think was possible, but she stayed silent. Shurayuki took three deep breaths to calm down, and her face returned to its ivory complexion. "I'm sorry, Kenshiro, but things are extremely desperate for us now. We can't afford any stupid mistakes, and bringing the Dragon Balls to a village under siege was THE DUMBEST MISTAKE ANYONE COULD POSSIBLY MAKE!" Shurayuki's scream made Pearl jump back. Shurayuki calmed down again and rubbed her temples. "I need a screw, badly, and I can't get any since we could be attacked at any moment," the kunoichi muttered. "This is because of that Super Saiyan 3, isn't it?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, I just don't think we have the power to beat her, especially if the caliber of the warriors we've faced so far is any indication. I estimate that we've destroyed 38 Units, that leaves 86 left; and we might still have to face their strongest Units. Not to mention that while we're busy with them, the regular soldiers could still invade the Village. Jade and I have set up dozens of traps around the Village Perimeter, but they can't hold back an army for long," Shurayuki explained. Pearl got an idea then, "Wait, wait, what if we make someone even stronger than a Super Saiyan 3?" Pearl asked. "I don't think we can make a Super Saiyan God, not enough Saiyans," Kenshiro said. "I don't mean a Super Saiyan, I'm talking about you, what if we explain the situation to Elder Kai, and ask him to Unlock your Potential?" Pearl suggested. "Could that work?" Shurayuki asked. "It could, but it would mean that I would be gone for at least twenty-five hours, longer since I might need to rest afterwards," Kenshiro said, "Can we afford to be short a warrior?"

"Let's go back to the Hospital," Shurayuki said. The three of them flew back through the window, everyone was sitting quietly while Jinbei and Kamiki were examined by Tsubaki. "Ah, Kenshi-chan, I was wondering where you went," Tsubaki said. "Sorry, Tsubaki-sensei, but I can't talk much now," he said, then turned to everyone that came with Pearl, "We need to step outside." When everyone was outside in the hallway, Kenshiro and Pearl explained their plan. "So while I'm gone, I need someone to stay here and take my place," Kenshiro said. "Amaya's a Super Saiyan 2, she could help a lot," Bage suggested. "But, I can't I have to take care of my brother," Amaya said. "I'll do it then," Beate said. "Same here," Bage said, "We're both Super Saiyan, that should even things out." "Are you sure?" Kenshiro said. "I am," Bage said. "Hell yeah," Beate said. "Beate, Shurayuki, can you guys come with me for a moment," Rachel said, and the three of them walked further down the hallway.

"Alright then, I guess that's settled," Pearl said, Rachel, Beate, and Shurayuki came back two minutes later. Rachel kissed Beate goodbye, and Amaya kissed Bage on his lips to the large Saiyan's surprise, then she, Rachel, Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji, Hirohito, and Kenshiro took hold of Pearl's shoulders, and they were gone.

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**

 **Author's Note: If you want to know what happened to Amaya and Hirohito's parents, read Chapter 33 of 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse'.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: A Deal for Power, and an Ultimatum for Destruction**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

 ** _Conton City_**

They all arrived back in Conton City, Kenshiro and Pearl went in two different directions. "Uh, Kenny, the Time Nest is this way," Pearl said. "I know," Kenshiro said, "But I need to get something for Elder Kai so he'll do it." "I'm sure if we explain the situation he'll unlock your Potential," Pearl said. "I doubt it," Amaya said, "Remember, to unlock Gohan's Potential, Goku had to tell him he'd get a chance to feel up Bulma before he would do it." "That's terrible," Kaoru said. Amaya shrugged, "Maybe if Pearl gives him a lap dance he'll do it." "HELL NO!" Kenshiro and Pearl both yelled. Pearl went up to Amaya and said, "I'd rather strip naked, smother myself in honey, and jump head first into a horde of angry fire ants than give that dirty old man a lap dance!" Kenshin and Kaoru were both staring at the scene before them, and Kenji said, "Oka-san, what's a lap dance?" Kaoru blushed and said, "Something your Father will explain, when you're older, MUCH older!"

"I'm sorry, Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san. You don't have to stay with us if you don't want to," Kenshiro said. "This one is curious now," Kenshin said. "I'm going to go take Kenji home for now, it's about time for lunch," Kaoru said, and she and Kenji left while everyone else headed for Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit's apartment. They went in and Hirohito said, "This looks too clean." "Alright, Barit's room," Kenshiro said, and went in. He emerged five minutes later with a manila envelope. "Um, Kenshiro-san, what is in there?" Kenshin asked. Kenshiro said, "Something I'm not showing in front of a kid." "Now I'm curious," Amaya said, then hid Hirohito's eyes with her hands. "HEY!" Hirohito said, but Amaya kept her hands over his eyes. Kenshiro opened the manila envelope and pulled out The Pictures of Pearl and Shurayuki. Kenshin's face turned a deep shade of red, Rachel had a small nosebleed, and Amaya blushed. "ORO! Barit-san drew that!?" Kenshin asked. "No, Ryo did. Apparently in his Universe we're a show, and people wanted 'art'," Kenshiro said. Pearl had to cover her mouth to keep herself from throwing up at the thought of what Elder Kai would do with the pictures.

Kenshiro put the pictures back in the envelope and Amaya let go of her little brother. Kenshiro immediately got on his knees and took Pearl's hand, "I am so sorry, Pearl, if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary, I wouldn't be doing this." "I understand," Pearl told him. Kenshiro stood up and kissed her, "I'll make it up to you somehow." "I know," Pearl said, and they all headed out of the apartment, straight to the Time Nest, Pearl thought she heard Kenshiro mutter, "I'm going to go to Hell for this." They went inside and saw the Elder Kai sitting down with his back to them. "Elder Kai-sama," Kenshiro said. The Old God looked back and quickly hid the dirty magazine he was reading then stood up, "Oh, Kenshiro, what brings you here? There are no missions today, Pearl." "Actually, Elder Kai-sama, I was hoping that you could Unlock my Potential," Kenshiro said, then showed him the envelope. "Oh? Really? And why exactly should I do that? I haven't even done that for Pearl, and she's the one that's protecting the Timeline," Elder Kai said.

"My village is in trouble, and I need to get stronger really fast. I think that we can both agree how important it is that one keep one's home safe," Kenshiro said, and opened the envelope and slid one of the pictures out. Elder Kai looked at it closely with a sly smile on his face. "Indeed, keeping your home safe is very important, and you were one of the strongest Patrollers we ever had. I think that just this once I can do this for you," the Elder Kai said, some blood was already dripping from his nose as Kenshiro handed him the envelope. The Ancient Pervert skimmed through the pictures and turned to Kenshiro with a smile almost too big to be believable, "Alright then! Please stand over there and we'll start the ceremony!" "Alright, thank you sir," Kenshiro said, then turned to Pearl, "Pearl, I'll see you in 25 hours I guess." "Yeah," Pearl said. They gave each other a kiss and Kenshiro got into position as Elder Kai started his Dance.

Pearl, Kenshin, Amaya, Rachel, and Hirohito left the Time Nest. "This 'Ceremony', are you sure that it will work?" Kenshin asked. "It will," Rachel told him, "Decades ago Elder Kai did it with Gohan, and he became even more powerful than Super Buu, a being who wiped out whole planets as easily as snapping your fingers!" Rachel snapped her fingers for emphasis. "I see. Well then, farewell, I hope Kenshiro-san gets stronger," Kenshin said, and he flew off to his and Kaoru's apartment in Conton City. "Well, what now?" Amaya asked. "I'm going to go on some more Parallel Quests. The blood I drain from the warriors there works almost as well as the real world, and the fighting experience helps get me stronger as well," Rachel said. "How does that work?" Hirohito asked. Rachel explained, "A vampire gains half their victim's power if they drain their blood completely. I'm only half-vampire, so I only get one-quarter of their power, but when you drain the blood of say someone like First Form Frieza, well…" Rachel's aura shined out and Pearl activated her Scouter Glasses.

"Holy smoke! Rachel, your power level is already 575000!" Pearl said. "I know. And I've been really training on my Warper abilities too, I think I'm level 5 now," Rachel said. "Yes, you are," Amaya said, "And I heard that Ryo got your nickname changed. Your new nickname is 'Dhampir Demon Slayer, the Bloodborne Avenger' Rachel Impala." Rachel smiled at that, "I like it, it's a lot more badass than 'Discount Batwoman.' So, anyone else going to train?" "I'll go too," Amaya said, "After lunch." Pearl and Amaya headed to a quick little deli, Amaya had a large ham and cheese sandwich, same with Hirohito and they split their chips, while Pearl had a Deluxe Heavy Hitter Hoagie, with ham, chicken, turkey, lettuce, tomato, spinach, and caramelized onions and cheddar and bleu cheese, and a double order of cheese fries. Hirohito saw all the food that Pearl ordered and said, "How are you not fat!?" "Trust me, this is the most food I've had in a while," Pearl said as she dug in. After everyone ate Pearl sighed happily, it had been too long since she had really eaten a lot of food like that.

Once they were done eating they headed to the Time Machine Station, Rachel was waiting for them when suddenly a portal opened up above the Station and three people came out, armed with large guns of some kind. One was a man in some kind of blue armor with short black hair, the other two were women, twins, muscular with medium length blue hair, one in green armor and the other in red armor. "There's the Discount Batwoman! Get her!" the man yelled as he and the women opened fire. Rachel quickly dodged their fire as Pearl and Amaya went to assist her. "It's the Bloodhound of Mist Vega! Fire away!" one of the women yelled as she and her twin fired at Amaya and Pearl. Amaya quickly dodged their shots as she and Pearl ran towards Rachel's attackers. The man took out an orb and tossed it into the sky. Pearl realized what it was and quickly shut her eyes, just as a loud explosion went off.

When Pearl opened her eyes she saw Rachel screaming on the ground, her hands covering her eyes while Amaya was busy fighting the twins. "HEY!" Pearl yelled at the man before hitting him with a ki ball. The man dodged the blast and lifted an arm, a laser blasted out of his gauntlet. Pearl raised a ki barrier to take the hit and responded by stretching out her hand and slapping her opponent in his left ear, disorienting him. Pearl seized her opportunity and slapped him in both ears before pulling him in to a knee in his face, knocking him out. Pearl turned and saw Amaya pull out her ninjato and turn Super Saiyan 2 before swinging it around in a wide circle, decapitating both twins before they could defend themselves. The bodies transformed into what looked like white flames, Amaya wrapped her arms around the flames and pulled them into her body, Pearl could tell she had gotten much stronger from it. Then she remembered something, "Rachel!" Pearl yelled and went to her friend. "I can't see! I'm blind!" Rachel yelled as she took her hands off her eyes.

Rachel's eyes were bloodshot and unfocused, proving her right. "Hold on," Pearl said as she put her hands over the dhampir's eyes. Pearl focused her power and used Majin Healing to repair Rachel's eyes. Pearl put her hands off and Rachel blinked a few times. "Thanks Pearl," Rachel said as she stood up. Pearl turned to see Amaya was about to stab the man in blue armor. "STOP!" Pearl yelled before Amaya's blade penetrated his armor. "He is an Interdimensional Bounty Hunter, sent by Rebecca Dill to kill Rachel and I, his life is forfeit," Amaya said. Pearl stretched out her arms and grabbed the hilt of Amaya's sword to stop her, "He's out cold, and isn't a threat anymore! I won't let anyone be murdered like that!" "He would not hesitate to do the same to us!" Amaya yelled at Pearl. "That's all the more reason we shouldn't act like him! It's our mercy that shows we're the better people!" Pearl yelled back.

The Supreme Kai of Time quickly appeared with other Time Patrollers. "What is going on here!?" the Goddess demanded. "Interdimensional Bounty Hunters attacked me, Pearl and Amaya saved me," Rachel explained. The Supreme Kai of Time took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, "That was something I didn't want to hear… Was anyone else hurt?" "No, just them," Rachel said, "Pearl already healed my injuries." The Supreme Kai of Time had the Patrollers with her take the man into custody. "Everything is getting out of hand now…Damn that Rebecca, that bitch thinks she owns everything," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "What do you mean?" Pearl asked. "I tried to petition for our universe to be neutral, for Warpers to stay out of it or at least obey the Laws of Reality within our universe, she laughed in my face and said that Warpers would do as they pleased, that they had the right to be evil if they chose. I'm just lucky that our universe doesn't produce many Warpers, until recently," the Supreme Kai of Time explained. The Goddess sighed again, "Troubles just keep piling up."

The Supreme Kai of Time left, leaving Pearl, Rachel, and Amaya in the Time Machine Station. "I'm not in the mood to train much anymore," Pearl said.

 ** _Cashew Village_**

An hour after Kenshiro left with Pearl and everyone else back to Conton City, Shurayuki, Jade, Beate, Barit, Brocc, and Bage left the Hospital and started to fly around Cashew Village's perimeter to look for signs of the Neo-Red Ribbon Army. Three hours passed with them seeing nothing at all, when all of a sudden Beate looked down to see a group of ten soldiers approach with someone who looked like a general, accompanied by five Units. The soldiers were waving white flags around. Beate got out her phone and sent a group text to everyone that said, 'You're not going to believe this, but I think the NRRA's surrendering! A bunch of soldiers, Units, and a General are coming from the East.' Shurayuki responded via text, 'I'll inform High Priest Hideaki and Sheriff Jiro. Don't let them out of your sight.' Beate followed closely as the entourage entered Cashew Village, still waving their white flags.

Shurayuki, Bage, Barit, Jade, and Brocc walked up to them, accompanying High Priest Hideaki and Sheriff Jiro and ten Villagers, the Villagers all had bags of food with them. The two groups stopped in front of each other and Beate flew over next to Brocc. The General stepped forward and Beate had a good look at him. He was a large man, even larger than Bage, with short red hair, wearing a khaki uniform with black leather boots and gloves. The boots and gloves looked worn from use, while the uniform looked new. The General's eyes were hidden by sunglasses. High Priest Hideaki stepped forward, "I am the High Priest of Cashew Village, Hideaki. I speak for my people. It is our tradition that when two parties wish to discuss peace, that they eat together as proof of their good intentions." The General took off his sunglasses to show his eyes weren't natural, they were robotic with steel grey sclera and glowing green irises.

"I am High General Sato Hisashi, I am the Leader of the Neo-Red Ribbon Army. I've come in order to discuss your Village's surrender," the General said, Beate saw Shurayuki flinch when she heard the High General's name. "Let us eat first as civilized men, then we may discuss heavier matters," High Priest Hideaki said. "Very well," High General Sato said as the Villagers set out food for everyone to eat. It was one of the tensest meals Beate had ever had in her life, even worse than the last meal she had with her family before they kicked her out. They were all silent, despite High Priest Hideaki's attempts to be a generous host. Beate took note of the Units with the High General, one was a blue skinned Namekian with a green scar on his face, two others were women who looked alike, with similar button noses and full lips, although one was older with salt and pepper hair, there was a Frost Demon with black skin and eyes like a snakes who had one long horn and one short horn so they resembled a crescent moon, and finally there was a short, muscular woman with black eyes and hair and a scar across her left cheek.

Soon the food was all devoured and High General Sato said, "These are my demands. Your Village shall give half of your produce to my army, and allow my soldiers to lodge with you when they desire. You will never go against my men again, and those that defy us shall be executed immediately. In return, we shall allow you to stay in your ancestral homes, and you will not even hear from us, most of the time, except for when we come to pick up our supplies. And, your strongest warriors shall surrender themselves to be turned into Units. Finally, Oroshi Shurayuki will surrender herself to me, so that I may kill her as slowly as she killed my family." "We cannot comply," High Priest Hideaki said, "Half our produce is too much, and we will not surrender our allies to you. We know how people are made into Units, and have heard first hand how you abuse them." "I have never abused anyone under my command. And the Generals that have were executed last week as a warning to my soldiers," High General Sato said.

"We still cannot comply to your demands," High Priest Hideaki said. "I am sorry then. You have made your choice, now you shall have to accept the consequences. Your Village shall be decimated. Your people starved for a year, and you shall be one of the first to be killed. Your allies are powerful, but we are even more powerful!" High General Sato declared as he snapped his fingers, and all of the Units powered up. Hideaki and Jiro were blown back from the release of power, and the woman with the scar went Super Saiyan 3! "Unit 124, destroy the forest around the village," High General Sato ordered. Unit 124 flew up and blasted ki balls all around. Ki exploded everywhere, blinding everyone in the Village as they tried to shield their eyes. When the light dissipated, the forest was completely gone, nothing but a barren wasteland for over a hundred miles around Cashew Village. Unit 124 flew down and looked blankly at everyone.

General Sato put his sunglasses back on and turned to leave saying, "Our whole army will attack in 24 hours. Make peace with your gods." "Hey!" Brocc said. He flew at the High General, ready for a punch, only for Unit 124 to catch his fist. Brocc went Super Vegeta 2 and he tried another punch, and Unit 124 caught his second punch too. She squeezed both his hands, crushing them. Brocc screamed in pain as he looked at his broken hands before Unit 124 kicked him in his head, breaking his jaw and teeth, and sending him flying through a house and landing on the other side of the Village. "BROCC!" Jade yelled as she flew after him. She found him bruised and bleeding, unconscious. She quickly focused her Majin Magic to heal her boyfriend, while everyone else was paralyzed in shock as the High General and his entourage left the Village. "This is not good," Bage said, "We're in deep shit now."

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Betrayal, Hope, Revenge, and Regret**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

 ** _Cashew Village_**

Jade was woken up by the sound of her door opening. "Brocc?" she said, then saw the silhouette, it was too short to be Brocc. "Who's there?" the Majin girl asked. Gunfire went off and a bullet bounced off of her. Jade reacted quickly and blasted her attacker's body with a ki ball, knocking them back before going in. Brocc, Bage, Barit, Beate, and Shurayuki all emerged from their rooms, carrying their attackers. "We're under attack!" Bage yelled. "No! These aren't soldiers!" Shurayuki yelled, and they all heard the sound of a crowd outside. "What the fuck!?" Brocc yelled as they all ran out of Jinbei and Kamiki's house. Outside was a crowd of villagers, mostly men but there were women as well, armed with hunting rifles, shotguns, cleavers, sickles, knives, rakes, and torches. The Villagers pointed their weapons at everyone. "What are you doing!? We're here to help you!" Beate yelled at them.

"We all saw what the Neo-Red Ribbon Army did!"

"You can't help us!"

"They're too powerful to beat!"

"If you surrender, we'll at least get to live!"

This and many more things were yelled by the Villagers. Barit stepped forward and summoned ki into his hands, then clapped them together as hard as he could, the clap sounded like a hundred cannons going off all at once, making the Villagers all duck in fright. "Now that I got your attention," the Namekian said, "Do you really think that handing us over to them will be the end!? You will all be enslaved! The fruits of your labors will be used to enslave even more! You've heard what they do with their Units, and those are their own! What do you think the soldiers will do to your families!? We risked our lives protecting you! And this is how you repay us!? Kenshiro must have been the exception, because I know that he would be disgusted to call any of you his kin!"

The Villagers were all paralyzed with fear until one man with a beard and a large barrel chest stood up, "Slavery is better than death! At least while we're alive, we have hope!" "Hideaki refused their demands!" Shurayuki pointed out, "The Neo-Red Ribbon Army's High General told us that he will decimate the Village now! Even if you hand us over to him, every tenth of you will be killed! You and your families will be starved! Is that really how you wish to live!?" The sound of a shotgun going off sounded, and a horse whinnied as Sheriff Jiro rode a horse between the Villagers and everyone from Conton City. "Go home! Hideaki-sama and I already discussed this! We're not selling anyone out! Go home!" Jiro demanded. "You can't stop all of us Jiro!" one woman with a rifle said. Jiro pointed his shotgun right at her and said angrily, "Listen to me! I'm still the law here! And I will enforce the law! If I see anyone take one step closer armed with a weapon, I'll blow you straight to Hell!" Jiro backed up his words by cocking his shotgun, "These people came to us when we needed help the most! They've risked everything, even though almost all of them don't know us! If you want to send them to be enslaved, you'll do it over my dead body!"

The air was so tense that you could cut it with a knife, no one daring to move lest they provoke a riot. After fifteen of the tensest minutes in Jade's life, the Villagers started to leave. Over five minutes the crowd all left, leaving Jade, Beate, Brocc, Shurayuki, Barit, and Bage alone with Sheriff Jiro. As soon as they were gone, Jiro put his shotgun in a holster on his horse, and started shaking badly. "Jiro," Shurayuki said as she went and put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, so much." "I could have killed them! I would have! This isn't right! We're all kin here! We've known each other for generations, I grew up with almost everyone here, and we almost killed each other!" Jade heard the Sheriff starting to sob and Shurayuki took him inside Jinbei and Kamiki's house, leaving everyone else outside. "Ungrateful bastards!" Beate cursed. "They knew what they would do, and they still tried to sell us out to save their own skins!" Bage said.

"Fuck this! I'm out! If this is what they do to me, I'm gone," Brocc said, stomping back into the house. The Saiyan headed straight for his room and checked his things. He packed everything and slung his pack on his shoulder after dressing in Tien's Gi. He turned to the doorway of his room and saw Jade there. "Brocc, don't go," she said. "Why not? They tried to kill us! They were going to send us to be those Neo-Red Ribbon Army's cyborg bitches. I'm not dying for these people," he said as he went to his doorway, Jade was still there, dressed in her blue pajama bottoms and t-shirt. "Jade, we don't owe them anything, we don't have to stay here," he told her. He didn't know how he felt about her, but he cared, and he didn't want to see Jade get hurt. "Please, they were scared, scared people do stupid things! And it wasn't the whole Village! There's a lot of good people here still that need our help," the Majin girl said.

Brocc tried to go past her, but she put her hands on his bare chest and looked up at him. She was blushing as she said, "Brocc, if you stay…I'll…give my virginity to you, for real." The blue-skinned Saiyan looked down at her, Jade was an exotic beauty by most standards, her tentacles were styled like short hair, and her black sclera and white irises made him think of night skies with stars, while the red circles on her cheeks looked like she was always blushing. For all her confidence, she was still young, two months away from 17 she had told him. Yet here she was, offering that to him, to protect people she didn't even know. Brocc sighed and lifted her chin to kiss her. "I'll take that offer now then."

He swept her off her feet and carried her to his bed. He kissed the Majin girl again and kissed down her chin and neck before lifting her t-shirt. He lightly kissed her breasts and nipples, before lightly biting down on her left breast. Jade moaned at that and he did it again, making her moan more. He left a trail of hickey's down her body as he went before pulling off her pajama bottoms and panties to see her wet, hairless snatch before him. He moved to take off his pants when Jade sat up, still blushing as she said, "Let me do it." Brocc nodded and let Jade remove his pants and underwear and letting his manhood show. He laid on top and said, "I'm not done just yet." He led his left hand down to her snatch and rubbed it softly, making her groan in pleasure as she lifted her head to kiss him. He hesitated for a moment when he saw the look in her eyes as his hand pleasured her.

She was in love, she thought so much of him. He quickly kissed her back and their tongues danced together, she moaned into his mouth as she came, and he quickly adjusted himself. As he entered her she wrapped her arms around his back, rubbing up and down as he plunged into her. "Brocc…Ohhh…slow down please!" Jade groaned, and he slowed down for her, relishing the feeling. She was the tenth girl he ever had sex with, and the third virgin, and he would swear he was enjoying this the most. He kissed her again and rubbed her head tentacles as he went faster, Jade's pleasured moans filling the room as he pumped into her faster and faster until at last their climax came. He lifted himself over her, and she had that same look in her eyes as before, this girl loved him. Brocc gently stroked her head and told her, "I'll fight for them. But…don't expect me to die for them." "I don't want you to," Jade responded.

While they were doing this, Barit was outside arguing with Bage and Beate. "They tried to stab me with a knife!" Beate yelled. "They tried a net on me! Like I'm a fucking animal!" Bage said. "They're afraid! They got stupid! And aside from that, you're not hurt, are you?" Barit argued back. Bage turned red, "IT DOESN'T MATTER! WE CAME HERE TO HELP THEM, AND THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET!?" "Yeah! This may be Kenshiro's home, but it ain't mine! I don't owe them shit!" Beate agreed. Barit saw that he couldn't use logic, like that ever worked on a Saiyan, so he changed tactics. "Oh, I see. You're scared. You don't think you can win, so you're going running with your tails between your legs," the Namekian said. Beate looked at him with murder in her eyes, "What does that mean?"

"You heard me. You two are cowards, running away from a fight because you think it's too tough. So much for Saiyans being the 'Warrior Race'. I guess that chicken shit Raditz was the rule, rather than the exception," Barit said. "Fuck you!" Beate said, "I'm no chicken!" "Prove it," Barit said, looking her in the eyes with a smirk. He knew that even with her Super Saiyan form he was much stronger than her. Beate glared at him and said, "I'm staying then! I'll kill every one of those Units, and then I'll shove that High General's dick straight down his throat!" "I'm staying too," Bage said, "I can't let my fiancé think I'm a coward." Barit turned around and smirked, they fell for it like a ton of bricks. They all went inside as Sheriff Jiro was leaving with some hot tea in hand. "Take care, Jiro," Shurayuki told the Sheriff. "Thanks, Shurayuki-san. Good luck," Jiro said as he got back on his horse and rode off.

Barit took a deep breath and said, "I'm surprised, thought for sure you'd screw him." "Jiro's gay, and already has a boyfriend," Shurayuki replied, "But that's not important right now. We don't have much time, and we need to come up with a plan to survive until Kenshiro returns." "Like what? We're outnumbered, and they have a Unit that's strong as Hell, she could probably take out someone like Super Buu easily. We don't know how strong the other Units are either, I think the ones the High General brought were their strongest ones. I can't put a number on their Power Levels, but they were stronger than I am right now. Barit, you and Shurayuki might be able to take them, but Unit 124 is on a whole other level. We might, MIGHT be able to delay her, but that'll be risky," Bage said. "The other problem is that we need to protect the people too. We can't protect them and keep ourselves alive against the Units either," Barit pointed out.

Brocc and Jade came out, still smelling of sex. He reached into his bag and pulled out a dozen Healing Capsules. "This is all I got. That's two each, one is a Large Capsule, the other is a Large Regenerating Capsule for everyone. Unless you got more," Brocc said. Everyone shook their heads as they took the Capsules he offered. "Look, I got an idea, we can't protect everyone, but we can at least get people out of the Village, maybe to a City? What's the closest one?" Brocc asked. "It's Parsnip City, 560 miles to the Southwest," Shurayuki answered, "The problem though is moving people. Even if we all went as fast as we could, carrying four people each, it'll still take time we could use to set more traps, and get any Villagers that will fight into position." "Jade, you're a Majin, can you…stretch out your body and carry people out?" Brocc asked. "I don't know, I've mostly just…contorted my body around to dodge attacks or stretched out my limbs to attack, I've never really done anything with my whole body before," she answered.

"Let's go outside and try it," Brocc said. They went back outside and Jade took a deep breath, exhaling loudly before she apparently deflated, flattening out on the ground, and then stretched out until she resembled a green puddle about 57 feet across. "Jade, can we walk on you? See how stable you are?" Brocc asked. "Okay," Jade said. Brocc, Bage, Barit, Beate, and Shurayuki all stepped on Jade. "You alright, Jade-kun?" Shurayuki asked. "I'm fine, you guys aren't hurting me," Jade answered. "Can you fly like this?" Brocc asked. "Not fast," Jade said, and demonstrated by lifting into the air and then flying around a circle, at best she was going 12 mph. "The problem is concentrating to keep that form," Jade explained as they got off her and she returned to her usual form. "What about Candy Beam? Could you turn everyone into candy, and as soon as you get to Parsnip City you could turn them back?" Beate asked. Jade shook her head, "Sorry, but I'm not like Majin Buu. I can maybe turn someone into candy for five minutes, and then they'll turn back." "That's plenty of time!" Shurayuki said, "If you fly all out, then you'll reach Parsnip City in four minutes." "But wait, how many people are we talking about here?" Jade asked.

"If we just get children, their Moms, the elderly and the sick we're talking about…1037 people total," Shurayuki answered. Jade turned a lighter shade of green at that, "I've never turned that many into candy at once! The most I did were these five bullies picking on Pearl! Even if I can turn them all, they might turn to normal faster." "Brocc, if I draw you a map, can you head to Parsnip City, I mean all out, there and back as fast as you can?" Shurayuki asked. "Yeah," Brocc said. Shurayuki ran inside and came out two minutes later with a map. Brocc took the map and quickly went Super Vegeta 2 and flew off to the Southwest. Everyone watched him go, they were all surprised when he returned a minute later. He flew down to them and deactivated Super Vegeta 2 form, gasping for breath. "Man, I've never flown faster in my life. Jade, think you can keep it up for one minute at least?" he asked. "Maybe," Jade said. "Alright, I'll tell Jiro and Hideaki to gather the Villagers and hope they'll give our plan a shot," Shurayuki said.

While she left to gather the Villagers, everyone else took showers and had breakfast. To everyone's surprise when they were cleaned up, Bage chose to wear Academy Saiyan Armor, white gloves with red pants and long sleeves, and the armor was green and black with red edging. Beate also wore her green and red Academy Saiyan Armor, while Brocc settled to wear a whole Vegeto outfit, Barit wore his normal clothes, and Jade wore her brown Shinobi outfit. No one said why they wore the clothes, but they were pretty sure they knew the answer. Shurayuki called them and they all flew to the Village Square and saw everyone was there waiting for them. "Alright, we got them, but a lot of people aren't happy," Shurayuki warned them, "We need to be as sensitive as we can to get them to agree with us."

"Screw their comfort," Beate said. "Beate, we need them to agree, or do you want to handle two jobs of protecting yourself and them as well?" Shurayuki asked. Beate spat on the ground and said nothing. Jade decided to step forward then and began, "Good morning, I know how early it is for you, but we wouldn't have asked this if it wasn't absolutely necessary. As you know, today, the Neo-Red Ribbon Army will make their final assault. My friends and I have fought to keep you safe, however, we cannot protect everyone from an all-out attack, we are only a few, and they have more Units, soldiers, snipers, and tanks than us. We can't protect you all, and ourselves at the same time. We have decided to evacuate the children of the Village, their mothers, the elderly, and the sick, and anyone else that wants to go. We will be taking you to nearby Parsnip City, and come back when the fighting is over."

The Villagers all started talking then as spouses and children talked, and old folks argued against leaving, saying things like 'I was born here, I'm gonna die here!' For fifteen minutes they talked until High Priest Hideaki managed to quiet them down. "My people!" Hideaki said, "Our land can heal! Our homes rebuilt, but our children at least must be evacuated away from the fighting! Our future is at stake! You all know my granddaughters, Kagura and Yuri, you know that I would rather suffer a thousand deaths than see them come to harm, like their parents! For this reason, I am sending them away! I will stay here, as your High Priest, but the future High Priestesses shall go, that they may carry on our traditions. I ask you to do the same as well." "But how will they do this!? Parsnip City is too far away, and the roads aren't good," one woman with an infant asked.

Jade answered, "I have the power to transform anything I want into candy. I will do the same for everyone that wants to leave, and then we can easily carry you to Parsnip City, where you will return to your regular forms." "WWWHHHAAATTT!?" the entire Village erupted when they heard this. Jade glowed with a pink aura as she picked up a rock and hit it with Candy Beam, turning it into a chocolate bar to demonstrate. "I can turn it back as well," Jade said, and again used Candy Beam to turn the chocolate bar back into a rock. This silenced the Villagers then. "I promise, you won't be hurt by this! We'll make sure you're in a safe place before you turn back to your normal forms. Please, I know that this isn't normal for you, but it's the only way. We only have the Neo-Red Ribbon Army's word that they won't attack any minute! We need to get your kids to safety at least!" Jade said, then got on her knees and bowed to them as well, "I beg you, let us help you."

There was much talk among the Villagers then, many of them surprised at Jade's humility. After another thirty minutes of talk, Hideaki again got them to quiet down, "What say you?" Mothers took their children and husbands helped those too old or sick to move on their own. The woman who asked earlier how they would go said, "We will go." "Then, return to your homes, gather food and what money you have, and clothes. Take only what you need," Hideaki said. "Jii-san!" two miko ran over to Hideaki, they had the High Priest's high cheekbones and blue eyes, though one was clearly older and taller. "You need to go too," the taller one said. Hideaki patted their heads and said, "It is the duty of the High Priest to be there for our people. It is yours as well, the women and children, the old and infirm will need you to be there for them now. Let us go, you need to pack, Yuri, Kagura." Hideaki lead his granddaughters away to pack, leaving Jade and everyone else in the Village Square alone.

While they waited for the Villagers to come back to the Square, everyone stretched out and warmed up as best they could, getting ready for the battle ahead. "Remember to work together," Shurayuki said when they finished, "Don't worry about killing more than each other, focus on surviving. Use every dirty trick you can think of, honor is only for the living, while the dead can't enjoy it. This is war, not a tournament, don't you dare hold back." "You sound like you're going somewhere," Beate said. "I am, as soon as Brocc gets the noncombatants out, I'm going to their Camp, and see if I can't sabotage a few things while I'm there," Shurayuki answered. "You really think you can?" Bage asked. The kunoichi nodded, "Of course I can. It'll be easy, a little poison here, some rocks there, take down a few officers on the way out. It won't be too different from infiltrating some Yakuza." Shurayuki had a grim smile on her face as she said this.

After two hours, the Villagers all arrived, carrying packs with food and clothes in them, not much, but enough for at least three days. "Alright," Jade said, "Everyone that's going, get together as close as you can, it might be cramped, but it'll make this easier for me. Brocc, get ready." Brocc powered up to Super Vegeta two and got his bag ready to put the evacuees inside. Jade glowed pink as she focused her power like she never had to before, her short tentacles raised up and pointed at everyone that was going as she shouted, "CANDY BEAM!" The beam surrounded them all, everyone looked confused as they felt the sensation, until at last in a puff of smoke, they were all candy. "There are 1044 people," Jade said as Brocc quickly got them all into his bag as fast as he could. "GO! AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Shurayuki yelled. Brocc flew into the air and blasted off towards Parsnip City.

Shurayuki then turned to Jade and put her hand on her shoulder, "Jade-kun, where I am going, you can't follow me. If I had more time, I could bring you, but right now you're too inexperienced, and innocent." "I'm no virgin anymore," Jade protested. "I don't mean like that. I mean that your soul isn't stained with murder," Shurayuki told her, and Jade grew paler. "I am going to poison as many of the enemy as I can, some will die painfully, others will be dead before they hit the ground. And, I will do everything in my power to kill High General Sato Hisashi. That is the true path of the shinobi, to kill however you can, and without a trace of remorse. Can you help me with that?" Shurayuki asked. Jade swallowed and shook her head. "I thought not. Jade, I've gone easy on you, my own parents were far less merciful to me, for that, I despised them, and when they were killed by their enemies, I did not mourn them. I did not want you to feel the same hatred for me. You could be a powerful warrior, but as a shinobi, it will take me years until you can even touch my shadow. Do you still wish to remain my apprentice? I understand if you wish us to part ways now," Shurayuki told Jade. Jade went to her knees and bowed to Shurayuki, "Even if it takes me a hundred years, I will follow you."

Shurayuki sighed then, and handed her a Capsule, "Open this, and you'll find a map to all the traps we've laid, show it to everyone who's stayed. Also, I have marked a few hidden caches of poisons and poisoned weapons as well, should the need arise. If I am successful, you may not need this. If I fail, you will need them to survive the battle. Sato Hisashi is a man with nothing left to lose, and I am his worst enemy, I am sure he will not die easily." Shurayuki said nothing more as she flew off into the sky as well, heading for the Neo-Red Ribbon Army's Camp.

Meanwhile, not thirty seconds after leaving Cashew Village, Brocc turned back to see he was being followed, the Frost Demon with the uneven horns and the two identical looking women were flying after him at top speed. "Oh fuck me!" Brocc cursed as he blasted ki balls at them one-handed while his other hand held the bag holding the Candyfied Villagers. The three Units easily dodged his attacks and blasted ki balls at him in return. Brocc quickly dodged as fast as he could, wondering what he could do. He kept on heading for Parsnip City, dodging ki balls and blasts the whole time, zig zagging and flying in circles as fast as he could. He lost track of time as Parsnip City came into sight, and sensed that the Candy Beam was wearing off already! "SHIT!" Brocc yelled as he flew down and dumped the candies onto the ground a mile away from the entrance to Parsnip City. One second later the 1044 Villagers all returned to their normal forms, looking dizzy.

"What happened?" one woman asked as the Units caught up to them. Brocc quickly raised a ki barrier around all the Villagers as the Units sent a massive black ki wave at them. Brocc's ki barrier took the hit and he struggled to keep it up, these Units were among the most powerful of the Neo-Red Ribbon Army, and he was just one Saiyan. With a mighty howl he poured more ki into his barrier, and deflected the blast back at the Units, making them scatter. He let the barrier disappear and yelled at the Villagers, "GO! I'LL KEEP THEM OFF YOU AS LONG AS I CAN!" The Villagers screamed as mothers grabbed their small children and ran to Parsnip City as Brocc flew at the Units. The Frost Demon swiped at Brocc with his tail, but Brocc caught it and swung him around into the younger woman. The older woman attacked from below, landing a hard kick to Brocc's chin. The Saiyan brushed it off and blocked a punch from her before kicking her back and hitting her with Perfect Shot. This was the distraction that the younger woman needed to get behind Brocc and get him in a Full Nelson Hold.

The Frost Demon landed a solid kick to Brocc's solar plexus, knocking the air out of him before pummeling his head with punches and kicks. Brocc blasted the Frost Demon away with Dimensional Cannon and yelled out as he flew down, the younger woman still holding on as they crashed into the ground. That was enough to make her let go and Brocc quickly jumped up to get away from her, only to be kicked from the side by the older woman. The younger woman jumped up and both of them went at Brocc. The Saiyan could barely keep up with the two women, their coordination and speed was overwhelming as he was forced back by them. He jumped back just enough to get into position, blocking a punch from the younger woman and yelled, "Reverse Mabakusenko!" His ki blast hit the older woman dead on, sending her flying back. Brocc seized his chance to then land a punch to the younger woman's stomach before grabbing her head and blasting her in the face with a point-blank Break Cannon, decapitating her. That was when the ki blast tore through his back and out his chest, and then three more tore through his stomach and legs.

Brocc vomited blood as he hit the ground. He forced himself to turn around and saw the Frost Demon powering up a large black ki ball over his head. "Shit," Brocc said as he took a Healing Capsule out of his Vegeto gi and activated it, only to realize too late it was his Regenerating Capsule. His body healed, but too slowly for him to fly off before the Frost Demon's attack hit. Brocc screamed out in pain as he felt the attack damaging him, while his Regenerating Capsule's effects healed him at the same time. It was like being burned by fire and cooled by ice at once, his brain could only feel pain as it was damaged and healed all at once, and for a moment he wondered if he had died and was now in Hell before the attack at last exploded around him, sending him rocketing back into the ground and leaving a crater behind. Brocc coughed up blood as his body continued to heal from the damage, broken bones and torn muscles healing as he slowly forced himself back up as the two Units flew down to face him. _Damn it, Zenkai doesn't work unless you're fully healed, I need at least twenty seconds before I'm fully recovered…I never tried this, but it's better than dying!_ Brocc put his hands to his forehead as the Units flew at him and screamed out, "SOLAR FLARE TIMES 100!"

Brocc turned and flew away as fast as he could while his body continued to heal. The Wasteland Unit 124 created was too flat for him to hide anywhere, so he focused only on flying as fast as he could to get away, without leading the Units back to Cashew Village. The Units were soon on to him faster than he would have liked, and he had to fly in more zig zags to avoid their ki balls. _Ten seconds…Nine…Eight… Seven…_ Brocc saw them starting to catch up in the air and quickly flew straight down. _Five…Four…Three…_ Brocc was running all out as he avoided their attacks from the air when at last he felt the surge of raw power his Saiyan blood gave him! "HELL YEAH!" Brocc crowed as his ki aura surged out like a sun. "LET'S GO!" he yelled as he powered up his ki. "TIMES TEN KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" The older woman was flying at him too fast for her to dodge the blast, and his palms actually hit her chest before his Times Ten Kamehameha blasted her out of existence.

He turned to face the Frost Demon and said, "Come on!" The Frost Demon then powered up and said in a deep monotone voice, "Activating Golden Form." Gold ki blasted out of the Frost Demon, turning it's face purple and gold, its jumpsuit hid the rest of its body though. Brocc gulped slightly but swallowed his fear and the two warriors charged at each other. Their fists clashed, sending shockwaves all around, if Unit 124 hadn't already destroyed the forest, trees would have gone flying from the force of the clashing strikes. Brocc's fist hurt but he fought through the pain and blocked a kick with his leg before landing a punch to the Frost Demon's chin and then landing another solid hit to his stomach. The Frost Demon then surprised Brocc by grabbing his fist and kicking his face with his leg before grabbing Brocc's face with its prehensile toes and slamming him down into the ground below. Brocc reached up with his other hand and slammed a hammer fist into the Frost Demon's knee with all his might, breaking it and making it let go.

Brocc stood up only for the Frost Demon's tail to then grab him by the throat as it summoned ki to its hands and blasted a barrage of ki blasts through Brocc's body. Brocc vomited blood, only his Saiyan toughness prevented him from dying right there as every major organ except his brain was punctured by the assault.

 _This is it…I'm actually gonna fucking die for them…_

 _No…_

 _I…can't die now…_

 _I swore…I wouldn't die…_

The Frost Demon's tail squeezed tighter, as Brocc struggled to stay conscious. He weakly reached into his gi and pulled out his last Capsule. He put his hand out and poured as much of his rapidly falling ki into it as he dared and blasted out, severing the Frost Demon's tail before using his last Capsule. Brocc was instantly healed and again Zenkai's amazing power strengthened him again. Brocc stood up and tore off the remains of his gi's shirt and smirked. "PAYBACK'S A BITCH!" he yelled as his fists were a blur, hitting the Frost Demon with speed and power the likes of which Brocc never thought he could have. He was too fast for his opponent to block, and soon he could feel as his opponent's bones cracked under his fists. Brocc stopped and grabbed the Frost Demon by its tail and tossed it into the air before finishing it off with Break Cannon. He took a deep breath and reveled in his new power before he remembered why he was there. Brocc smiled viciously as he flew back to Cashew Village, Unit 124 was in for a big surprise.

While Brocc fought to survive, Shurayuki had arrived at the Camp. She stopped three miles from it and used only her physical strength to jump from tree to tree outside the camp. There weren't many, but they were just enough to hide her. She took out a small telescope and looked inside the Camp, taking a better look. She saw that the Mess Tent and Barracks were close to each other, a small training ground, and that there were about a hundred guards scattered around the Camp. Units moved in and out of a tent all their own as ordered. The kunoichi considered her options, the Units were the greatest threat, next to the tanks, about five dozen that she could see. There were no planes thankfully. However, she did not know if her poisons would work on the Units, or if they did work, but that the cybernetic parts in their bodies would keep their bodies moving even after the organic parts were dead.

She had poisons that worked on contact, enough on her to kill twelve. She had poisons that had to be ingested, enough to kill about two hundred. Her weapons were all poisoned, a cut was all that was needed. The kunoichi thought about her options, she had to decide what her goals were. To kill Sato Hisashi was her primary goal, disabling the tanks and Units secondary, the soldiers were dead last. She nodded her head and decided her course of action. She slowly flew upwards, making sure not to unleash her aura before floating over the Camp, none of the guards looked up as she stopped flying and silently fell near the tanks. She rolled into the fall and got up, hiding from a guard. She looked and saw his build was similar to her own. Shurayuki grabbed him from behind and struck the base of his skull hard enough to sever his spine, killing him instantly before dragging him back. She sensed no one close, and quickly stripped and switched clothes with the soldier, making sure to keep her poisons, as well as what daggers, and kunai she could. She hid the body under one of the tanks and decided how best to sabotage them.

She walked close and put a hand on one of the treads, using a short but intense ki blast to melt the tread. She did the same with two dozen more tanks before stopping. _Alright, now, to try the Units… I hope this works…_ Shurayuki's face was hidden by a mask and the soldier's helmet, no one suspected her as she marched through the camp, to the tent the Units were kept. One guard was waiting there. Shurayuki walked up to him and deepened her voice enough to sound like a man, "I'm here to relieve you." The guard nodded, "Alright. Don't know why we're doing this, they just stand there like statues anyway." "The High General's orders," Shurayuki responded. "Yeah, yeah," the guard said, sounding bored as he walked off. Shurayuki stood guard on the tent and used her ki sense to see how many Units were in the Tent. She sensed about twenty were inside. She waited for an hour before seeing the coast was clear and went inside. The Units were all sleeping on cots stacked like bunk beds.

She took out the contact poison and coated her hands with them, her Father made sure she was immune to almost every known poison after shoving them down her throat her entire childhood. She quickly ran, touching the faces of all she could as fast as she could until the poison was all used up. She then took out a poisoned dagger and slashed the throats of what Units weren't touched by the contact poison, making sure not to get any blood on herself. The experience unnerved her, none of them moved as she killed them, not a sound was made. When she was certain they were all dead, she left the tent and sensed for Sato Hisashi. He was in a small tent by himself, she sensed that he was sleeping. She made her way to his tent, there were no guards there. The kunoichi entered to see Sato was sleeping in a bunk on the ground. She silently took the dagger she used to kill eight Units and stabbed towards his throat.

Sato's hand caught her arm an inch away from his throat. His artificial eyes glowed as he said, "I was wondering if you would come. I'm glad that I was right." Shurayuki pushed even harder with both hands, only for Sato to push back as he sat up, stark naked. His body was covered in the scars she had inflicted on him nineteen years ago, including where she had cut off his legs and arms. Shurayuki tried to spit, only for him to cover her mouth with his hand, his artificial hand. She quickly kicked his knee to knock him off balance, but he held on and pulled her down with him. The kunoichi quickly activated Kaioken Times 20, only to feel her power start to drain. She summoned up more power, only to feel her power continue to drain. "It won't work. While most of Dr. Gero's research has been lost, we did retrieve almost everything on the designs of Android 19. We improved them for my own body," High General Sato said as he squeezed her hand holding her dagger until it snapped, making her let go.

She tried to kick him, but her strength was already too far gone to do any damage, he caught her leg and snapped her shin like a twig. "Do you remember, Oroshi? How I screamed as you carved off my arms and legs? How I begged you to kill me, only for you to cut into me again? I remember the pain, how I prayed for death, but you wouldn't let me die. For this, I should thank you. Now, I have an even stronger body, and I shall only continue to grow stronger. Although I don't have infinite energy reserves like Androids 17 and 18, the improved design of my body allows me to constantly grow my energy reserves, either by taking other's ki, or by training. For this, I thank you," Sato said as he let go of her mouth then forced her into a kiss. It was the most disgusting feeling she ever had as his tongue entered her mouth.

He dropped her to the ground then, and stomped on her stomach hard enough to force her to cough up blood. "I remember how powerless I was as you showed me my family. My Mother and Father, Maso and Saburo, my Sister, Seiko, and her Husband, Yemon, my Nieces, Yuki and Yukiko, and Nephew, Yukio, I begged you to spare them, but still you killed them all in front of me. And then, you showed me my wife, and my sons. Her name was Chikako, she was innocent of my clan's crimes, and had no idea that I was a shinobi. I told you everything I knew, and yet you carved out her heart in front of our sons!" Sato stomped on Shurayuki's stomach again, making her vomit out blood. He grabbed her by her throat and looked at her in the eyes as he slammed his palm into her nose, breaking it and snapping it flat, before punching her in her jaw, each punch knocked out a tooth. "KAZUO WAS ONLY FIVE! HE HAD ONLY STARTED TO READ! HE LOVED STORIES OF SAMURAI! KIYOSHI WAS ONLY THIRTEEN MONTHS! HE HAD ONLY BEGUN TO WALK! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL THEM!? HOW COULD YOU MURDER THE INNOCENT LIKE THAT!? THE LAST THING I EVER SAW WITH MY OWN EYES WAS THEIR BODIES AFTER YOU SLIT THEIR THROATS!

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YOU SLAUGHTERED, ONLY TO AVENGE YOUR HUSBAND!? When I recovered I found out, it was two thousand, five hundred, and fifty-five people! ALL DEAD, TO AVENGE ONE LIFE!" Sato screamed in Shurayuki's face. She knew she was beaten then. She could not fight this now. Tears poured down her eyes as she said, "I remember…all of them. One-thousand five hundred and twenty-three men, nine-hundred and forty-nine women, and…eighty-three children. I killed them all, and I will rot in Hell for all of them. Please, I'll do whatever you want, just spare Cashew Village and my son. They are innocent, as your children were. They don't deserve this." Sato looked at her with his artificial eyes as his men went in. "I have her," he told them as he tore off the soldier's uniform. He pressed his palm against her right ribs and pushed, breaking two of them. "You think," he broke two more, "that you," two more ribs broken, "are in any position to beg anything from me!?" he broke the last two ribs on her right side.

"I'll give you anything. I have millions in Zeni, you can have it all. Ancient scrolls with many powerful techniques," Shurayuki said through blood and tears, "Use me however you want, just spare Cashew Village, and my son. I was wrong, I tried to make it right with the Dragon Balls, but by the time I had them, too much time had passed, I could not bring anyone back. For years I wanted to kill myself to atone, but I was a coward, and couldn't. Don't punish the innocent, for my sins…I beg you. I'll do anything!" Sato looked in her eyes and said, "I believe you. You would be my mistress, no matter how I degraded you, just as long as your loved ones were spared, you would even fornicate with animals for my pleasure if it was for them. But I don't want that." Sato grabbed her face in between his hands and said, "The Doctor that found me was a genius, and she needed my help to expand her research, Doctor Sade. Hence I helped make this Army, just for her." A small woman entered wearing a lab coat over a uniform, she had bowl cut white hair and was obviously quite old. "You should make the perfect subject," Doctor Sade said as she looked up and down Shurayuki's body.

"Yes, perfect," the Doctor said. "You will kill those you love the most, and you will know true despair. You will be hated by all as the monster you are!" Sato said, and slammed his forehead into Shurayuki's knocking her out. Doctor Sade had two soldiers take her out to her Operating Room. "You sure you don't want her lobotomized? It would greatly help keep her compliant," Doctor Sade said. "No, as long as we keep the drugs pumping through her, she'll be compliant," Sato said. "True, it's not practical for an entire army, but we have enough Somnambulist to keep her compliant for years, but I'll put a few safeguards in just to be sure," Doctor Sade said, and left the tent.

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: The Final Battle of Cashew Village**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

 ** _Cashew Village_**

Everyone could see the bright lights in the distance. "What was that?" Bage asked, before a powerful blast destroyed something in the sky. "That was in the Southwest…" Jade pointed out, "It must have been Brocc! He must have been attacked!" She started to fly up, only to be stopped by Beate, "Hold on! We need everyone here, you need to show us where those traps Yuki talked about are, so we don't end up getting caught in them!" "Fine," Jade said, and showed the traps laid out, the traps were hidden bear traps, liberally covered in Shurayuki's poisons, others were hidden poisoned bow and arrows, step on the wrong string and the arrows flew, and finally three hidden spike pits, poisoned of course. When Jade was finished showing these, Brocc flew over, his clothes torn, and his shirt gone. "Brocc!" Jade yelled and wrapped him in a hug. "Three Units attacked me, the two women that looked alike and that one Frost Demon with the weird horns. I got them, but they were tough, and I used my Healing Capsules," the Saiyan explained.

"It's a good thing I'm here then," Jade said. "It was worth the pain though," Brocc said, and his ki aura flared out, "Zenkai boosted my power to new heights! We might not need Kenshiro's help to beat that Unit 124 bitch." "I wouldn't be too sure of that," Barit said, "She's still a Super Saiyan 3, and she's been enhanced in ways we don't know. She nearly killed you with only her physical strength, we don't know what ki techniques she might know." "Doesn't matter, I can handle it," Brocc confidently said. For three hours the Time Patrollers took turns watching for any sign of the Neo-Red Ribbon Army, they saw no signs of them, until finally a massive firework display lit up the night. "Who the Hell is launching those!?" Bage yelled, shielding his eyes. Then an explosion went off right next to him, blowing Bage back. "We're under attack! Tanks!" Beate yelled as she went Super Saiyan. Beate stayed close to the ground and quickly saw two dozen tanks approaching, with Units guarding them on the ground.

"They're coming!" Jade yelled, pointing into the sky to the Units approaching as well. Jade and Brocc flew up into the sky while Barit checked on Bage. Bage stood up, his armor messed up and a cut on his cheek but otherwise alright. "Damn it, they sucker punched me!" Bage said as he turned Super Saiyan. "Those tanks are scrap!" the Saiyan yelled as he went to help Beate. Barit joined Jade and Brocc in the sky as they fought against the Units. He quickly used Special Beam Cannon to take two out then dodged a dozen ki balls before responding with a Destructo-Disc that decapitated another Unit. Brocc was laughing the whole time as he faced five Units at once, dodging and blocking their strikes like it was child's play before blasting them all back with Dimensional Cannon, then destroyed two with Perfect Shot. Jade had drawn her ninjato that Shurayuki had given her, and was slashing away with it, blocking strikes with her left hand and legs while countering with her sword. Every Unit wounded with her blade dropped from the sky, the poisoned blade doing its work.

Meanwhile, Bage and Beate faced the Units protecting the tanks. Bage unleashed Gigantic Meteor, destroying four Units and blowing more away, leaving the tanks undefended. "Beate, I'll cover you! Take the tanks out!" Bage told her. Beate answered by flying right through one tank, destroying it, then lifting up a second and throwing it onto a third, destroying both, before blasting three more with ki waves. Bage was blocking the attacks of two Units before he found openings to punch them both in their noses, letting him then slam his fists into their stomachs, bending them over. Bage wrapped his large arms around their necks and squeezed until he heard their necks snap, then tossed their bodies into two others. That was when he was attacked from behind as a red ki ball exploded in his back, sending him flying into a fist. Bage blasted out ki to knock back the Unit that punched him and powered up a Tri-Beam, destroying another Unit with the blast before blocking a kick and kicking his attacker back. For a half-hour the five of them fought, every minute getting harder as they soon realized that the Units still around were the strongest ones the Neo-Red Ribbon Army had.

Jade lost track of how many she had killed before one finally caught her sword hand and blasted it with ki, severing her hand. Jade screamed in pain before she was blasted all the way to the ground below, crashing into a house. Pieces of wood impaled her body and she coughed up blood. "JADE!" Brocc yelled as he unleashed a Solar Flare Times 100 to give him time to fly down to her. She looked up and saw him, coughing up blood as she weakly said, "Help…me…" "I'm sorry babe, this'll hurt, but I gotta do it," Brocc said before pulling out the wooden shrapnel from her body. Jade groaned in pain, and her wounds weren't healing quickly. "Use a Healing Capsule now!" Brocc said. Jade reached into her kunoichi outfit and pulled out a Capsule and used it, instantly healing her wounds. Brocc helped her up and they flew out of the house, to see that while everyone else was occupied with the tanks and Units, the regular soldiers of the Neo-Red Ribbon Army had attacked, making their way through the Village. Villagers fought valiantly to defend their homes, but they were outnumbered by over ten to one.

"Jade, help Barit in the air, I'll handle things down here," Brocc told her. "Stay safe," Jade said, kissing his cheek before flying back up into the sky. Brocc cracked his knuckles as he flew over the soldiers, raining ki balls on them, killing all that he saw. Their bullets were useless against him, and he slaughtered every soldier he saw, sending the rest into retreat. Brocc lifted his hands and yelled out, "COME OOOONNNNN!" That was when a massive shadow appeared over him. He looked up and had time to yell, "OH FU-" before a massive Giant Namekian's foot pounded him into the ground, smooshing thirty Villagers and destroying twelve houses around from the shockwave. "Holy shit!" Jade screamed when she saw the Giant Namekian. Barit used one of his Capsules and said, "I'll handle this!" Barit flew at the Namekian Unit and slammed into its jaw, knocking it off balance, before flying even faster and turning Giant himself and grabbing it's arm to toss it out of the Village's borders.

Barit faced the Giant Namekian Unit as it stood up to its full height. The two Namekians clashed, their fists slamming together, creating massive shockwaves with each hit. They locked hands and struggled to force the other back, but their strength was dead even. Barit blasted ki out his mouth into the Namekian Unit's face, only for it to respond with a head butt to his face. Barit kicked it in its stomach, forcing the air out of its body and weakening it enough for Barit to snap it's wrist before letting go and slamming his giant fists into his opponent's head, knocking him out and returning him to his normal form. Barit destroyed him with a ki blast from his mouth before saying, "May you know peace in Otherworld, Brother."

While Barit battled the Namekian, Jade flew down and saw Brocc, his body broken and surrounded by blood. He had returned to his normal form and was struggling to stay conscious. "Hold on Brocc," Jade said as she took out her last Capsule. "Don't…" Brocc weakly said, too late as Jade used her Regenerating Capsule on him. That was when three Units flew down, blasting ki at them both. Jade quickly raised a barrier between them, but it was soon clear that the Unit's combined strength was too much. "Jade, get out of here!" Brocc said, he was healing too slowly. Jade's ki barrier shattered, and she raised her hands up, blasting out ki with all her power screaming, "ASSAULT RAIN!" Hundreds of pink blasts erupted from her hands, each one piercing the Units above, and taking out three more as they fell from the sky. "Jade, that was awesome!" Brocc said as he stood up finally fully healed. Jade had a tired smile on her face, but then a sword stabbed through her chest. "NO!" Brocc screamed, as the blade went out of her chest, to reveal the one holding it.

"Shurayuki!? WHY!?" Brocc screamed. Tears ran down the kunoichi's face as she kicked him back. Brocc went Super Vegeta 2 and grabbed her sword hand as she tried a strike. "They…I can't stop… KILL ME!" Shurayuki screamed as she kicked him in the nuts then in his chin, knocking him further back. Brocc felt as Jade's ki signature was fading. "No No NO!" Brocc yelled. "NNNNOOOOOOOO!" White hot rage filled his veins as he felt Jade's life starting to fade. Power flowed through his veins, she had saved him, he couldn't let her down now. "GGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Brocc let out a roar that shook the whole Planet! The ground cracked beneath him as his power surged out of him, and with one last roar that sounded like a Great Ape, his hair grew longer until at last it reached his knees. Shurayuki was knocked away by the blast as the light finally dissipated, revealing that he was now Super Saiyan 3. Brocc poured his ki into Jade's body, healing her wound, but he couldn't heal the poison. He looked and saw the pink-haired girl, the doctor that Kenshiro used to date, Tsubaki, firing at soldiers from a rooftop with a rifle.

Brocc picked Jade up and flew right to her, "DOC! She's been poisoned! We need an antidote!" Tsubaki took a moment to recognize Brocc before seeing Jade, "What happened?" "Shurayuki, they took over her body, turned her into a Unit! She stabbed her! Antidote!" Brocc explained. "Take me to the Hospital now, Shurayuki-san told me about her poisons a long time ago, and gave us the antidotes," Tsubaki said. Brocc took a knee and Tsubaki, after a second to adjust her rifle, grabbed on to his neck. He took off straight to the Hospital and crashed into it. "Third floor!" Tsubaki told him, and Brocc crashed through two stories to reach the Third Floor. "QUIT DESTROYING THE HOSPITAL!" Tsubaki screamed as they reached the Third Floor. "Come on! This way!" Tsubaki yelled as she ran down the halls. "Hurry!" Brocc yelled, his ki was keeping Jade alive, but she was still growing weaker and weaker. "Brocc…I love…you," Jade whispered, then her head fell. "JADE! COME ON! YOU CAN'T DIE!" he yelled at her as he ran through the halls.

Tsubaki ran into a room and came out with a bag. She tore open the bag and stuffed the leaves inside in her mouth before going to Brocc and Jade. She opened Jade's mouth and put her lips to her, forcing the chewed-up leaves into the Majin girl's mouth. "Jade, if you can hear me, swallow! You need to swallow the antidote!" Tsubaki yelled. Jade weakly swallowed, and Brocc felt as her life force grew stronger. "Yes, it's working!" he yelled. "She's not cured completely, it'll take at least twenty-four hours before she can get up," Tsubaki said. "Thank you," Brocc said, and gave Jade's cheek a kiss, "Take care of her." "I'll do what I can," Tsubaki promised, and Brocc flew back the way he came, a golden blur as he flew back into the fight. He spotted ten Units and with a mighty roar destroyed them with Break Cannon. That was when he spotted her, Bage and Beate were battling Unit 124 at once, but they were both bruised and bleeding from the fight, while Unit 124 didn't look hurt at all. The Super Saiyan 3 Unit blasted Bage and Beate back, and Brocc caught them.

"Brocc…you're stronger," Beate said as he helped them down. "Use your Capsules and heal, I'll handle her," Brocc said as he flew up to Unit 124. The two Super Saiyan 3's summoned up all their power, blinding everyone that didn't cover their eyes. Brocc punched at Unit 124, who quickly blocked his punch, only for him to kick her back. She blocked his follow up kick and landed a punch to his face, but Brocc ignored the pain and punched her back. The two of them exchanged blows faster than most weaker creatures could follow, they were a blur as they flew around the Village and into the sky, creating shockwaves with every block and blow landed. Beate and Bage saw this as they used their Capsules to heal their injuries and Zenkai strengthened them. "One left," Beate said. "Same here," Bage said, looking at his Capsule, "Alright, how many of those Units are left?" They got their answer when twenty Units flew through the air, right towards Brocc. "Plenty more," Beate said as she powered up.

The two Saiyans flew up to aid their comrade, as did Barit when he saw the Units coming. Other Units arrived, and they saw that in all there were thirty Units that were still operational. "Jade's down, Brocc's occupied, Shurayuki's missing, looks like it's just us," Barit said. They were then surprised to see Shurayuki flying at them, blasting ki balls at the three of them. "Yuki! What's going on?" Beate yelled as she blocked the ki balls. "I…CAN'T…STOP! CONTROLLING…ME!" Shurayuki yelled as she slammed her elbow into Bage's face, then kicked Beate back before blasting Barit with Death Beam. The Namekian took the his to his shoulder, but dodged the next two Death Beams before trying to hit her with a paralyzing ki ball. Shurayuki dodged the attack and spat at him, Barit dodged her poisoned spit as she punched Bage back and Beate flew at Shurayuki. Saiyan and kunoichi clashed, blocking and throwing punches and kicks as fast as they could, but Shurayuki was the more skilled and powerful warrior, soon beating Beate back. "I'M SORRY!" Shurayuki screamed as her palms slammed Beate's ears and she kneed her in the nose, breaking it before hammering an elbow into Beate's throat.

Beate coughed up blood as she fell from the sky in her normal form. "BEATE!" Bage yelled as Barit tossed two Destructo-Discs at Shurayuki to keep her off them. Bage caught Beate, she was struggling to breath as she exhaled blood from a crushed throat. She pulled out her last Capsule and Bage took it from her to activate it, letting it's healing power wash over her. "Thanks man," Beate said when she healed. The two Saiyans were soon blasted back by six Units, angering Beate. "THOSE BASTARDS!" she yelled as she yelled out as loud as she could, her power and rage taken to new heights at the sight of Shurayuki enslaved by the Neo-Red Ribbon Army. With a scream like a banshee's, power erupted out of her as her short hair spiked up even more as it turned gold and her eyes turned turquoise, lightning crackling all around her as she entered Super Saiyan 2.

Beate and Bage faced the Units that attacked them, throwing ki balls, punches, and kicks left and right, destroying three of them outright. The last three Units tried to retreat, only for Beate to blast ki balls all around them, "Hellzone Grenade!" Her technique destroyed the Units, but there were still more. That was when they got an unpleasant surprise when High General Sato Hisashi flew up and grabbed them both by their mouths. "Saiyans, such amazing power, that will only continue to grow. You will make perfect subjects for Doctor Sade," Sato said as Beate and Bage's power dropped. They tried to break out of his hold, but his power was growing as theirs shrank. "Yes, such amazing power. Now it is mine!" Sato said before bashing their heads together, knocking them both out. Meanwhile, Barit was fighting Shurayuki himself. The Namekian was exhausted from the intense fight, while the enslaved kunoichi was full of energy.

Barit blocked her sword arm and hit a pressure point on her hand to make her let go of it before bashing his elbow into her solar plexus. "Kill me!" Shurayuki begged as Barit powered up a blast. "Forgive me," Barit said as he prepared to deliver the blow, only for Shurayuki's hand to fly out, and two shuriken pierced Barit's throat. The Namekian's eyes widened as he felt her kick to his solar plexus, further driving the air out of him before a dropping elbow knocked him out. Shurayuki had no choice but to deliver Barit to Dr. Sade, who was already smiling as she eyed Bage and Beate on the ground. "Thank you very much dear," Dr. Sade said. "Go…to…Hell," Shurayuki said through gritted teeth. Dr. Sade laughed at this, "Bend down dear." Shurayuki had no choice but to obey her orders as she took a knee to be at eye level with the old hag. Dr. Sade slapped Shurayuki's face, three times and laughed again, "Oh if only I were three decades younger. Such a pretty face, maybe I'll take it when we're done here, or maybe I'll wait, and then I can transfer my brain into your body. I heard you made a wish on the Dragon Balls for eternal youth, is that true?"

"Yes," Shurayuki said. Dr. Sade slapped her again and laughed, "Such a hypocrite, acting like you're some righteous warrior, when deep down you know you're nothing but a vain little slut and murderer. It would be a kindness to just take this body you have now, but Hiroshi wants you to suffer first. I never thought that I'd find a specimen like you, the whole reason I started this project was finding the perfect body, and it seems that yours is it, the mix of beauty and power, with my brain, I would be perfect." Dr. Sade laughed as Shurayuki's angry tears flowed down her cheeks. "Hate me all you want dear," Dr. Sade said, "You wouldn't be the first."

While all this was happening, Jade sensed as one by one her friends ki signatures weakened. She weakly opened her eyes, Dr. Tsubaki was in the room. "My phone," Jade whispered, as she pulled it out. Tsubaki saw her and walked closer to her. "Call…Pearl. We need…backup," Jade said. Tsubaki took the phone and looked through the Contacts before finding Pearl's number.

 ** _Conton City_**

Pearl, Amaya, Rachel, Kenshin, and Kaoru were in the middle of sparring when her phone went off. The distraction it gave her was the opening Rachel needed to land an uppercut and follow with a kick to her stomach. "TIME OUT!" Pearl yelled, making everyone stop as she pulled her phone out of her purple gi, "Hello?" "Is this Pearl?" an urgent voice said on the other end. "Who is this?" Pearl asked. "This is Dr. Tsubaki, in Cashew Village. We're losing the fight, Shurayuki-san has been turned into a Unit, soldiers are advancing, we need help!" Tsubaki yelled on the other end. "Alright, we'll be there soon!" Pearl said. "Hurry!" Tsubaki yelled before she hanged up. Pearl checked the time, they still had thirty minutes before Kenshiro would be ready. "Amaya, Rachel, Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san, they're losing badly in Cashew Village, they need our help!" Pearl told everyone. "We can't help," Kaoru said, "Kenshin and I aren't strong enough." "Then take my brother!" Amaya said, Hirohito and Kenji had been watching the adults spar, "I need to go, Bage needs me!" "Alright, come on!" Pearl yelled as her friends grabbed her shoulders.

 ** _Cashew Village_**

Pearl used Instant Transmission to reach Cashew Village, and saw the soldiers. Rachel hissed as her eyes glowed red, "I sense them, far away from here. I don't know what they're doing, but it can't be good. I'll go help our friends, Amaya, Pearl, take out the soldiers and Units." Just then, Pearl's Scouter Glasses went off. "NO! DAMN IT!" Pearl yelled. "Go, you're needed in Conton City," Amaya said as she went Super Saiyan 2, "We can handle this." "Good luck!" Pearl said and Instant Transmitted back to Conton City. The soldiers spotted Rachel and Amaya, and the two women charged right at them, taking all but one down with ki balls. Rachel grabbed the last soldier and bit into his throat, sucking him dry. She screamed out as her Blood Rage was unleashed, and she flew off to where Beate, Bage, and Barit were being held.

Amaya saw two Units and went at them, tossing shuriken at them. The Units caught the shuriken, and were caught by surprise when the shuriken exploded, destroying the hands holding them. Amaya drew her katana and quickly decapitated her opponents before they could attack her, and then blasted ki from the sky at the regular soldiers as fast as she could, sending them into retreat. That was when a ki blast erupted in the sky above. Amaya looked up to see Brocc, defeated, his body covered in bruises and wounds as a Super Saiyan 3 woman grabbed him before flying off with him. Amaya flew after the woman and, blasting Death Beams at her. The woman held Brocc with one hand and deflected Amaya's attacks with her other hand as the kunoichi Time Patroller attacked with her katana.

Meanwhile, Rachel found a camp and was literally tearing her way through it, soldiers running as she killed them with her bare hands. "BBEEEAAATTTEEE!" the dhampir roared out. Her superhuman ears then heard as Beate whispered, "Help…" Rachel followed the noise to a tent, and ran to it, only to run head first into a fist that knocked her back. Rachel jumped up, full of Blood Rage as she saw four Units in her way. Her blood red aura pulsed out as she summoned all her power, and then she yelled, "KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!" Rachel's blue skin turned dark red as she charged at the three Units. The Units went at her, her attacks were easily blocked as she struggled to land a hit on one, but she was facing bad odds. Her Blood Rage fueled mind wasn't thinking straight, all she wanted was save her woman, kill her enemies, and feast on their blood in that order. However, her power and speed were such that while she couldn't land a hit, the Units were unable to find an opening to counterattack. Rachel continued, striking faster and harder as she tried to find an opening.

For five minutes she and the Units were at a stalemate, until suddenly, Rachel felt her Blood Rage vanish, along with its power. The three Units quickly counter-attacked, blasting her back and sending her careening out of the Camp. She slowly got up, coughing up blood as she dissipated Kaioken. "Beate," Rachel said as she focused power in her hands, she still had one attack she could use, she never used it before, but she had fought and drank the blood of so many different forms of Frieza that she hoped it would work. Rachel lifted her hands high as the three Units flew at her before summoning two purple energy discs. "Double Death Slicer!" The Units dodged the Death Slicers, but didn't realize her plan before she summoned them back to her, slicing two of them in half immediately. Rachel waved her hands, manipulating the Death Slicers to chase the third until they caught up with him and sliced him to pieces as well. Rachel was panting desperately, and realized she had forgotten to bring any Healing Capsules.

She gritted her teeth and focused on using Warper's Will on her own body, forcing it to heal from the combined damage of Kaioken and being blasted by the Units. She had just finished healing when a shadow loomed over her and a hand grabbed her mouth and stomach from behind. Rachel felt her power draining as a man's voice said, "I've never encountered something like you before. Such an interesting power you possess. Perhaps instead of turning you, we'll vivisect you instead." Rachel opened her mouth and tried to bite the hand over her mouth, only to taste metal. When all her power was drained she was held by her neck, and then chopped in her neck, knocking her out.

Bage heard the commotion and struggled to get up, but he was restrained, an old doctor looking at him with a wicked smile. "Struggle all you like dear, your power is drained away, you're helpless," the Doctor said before High General Sato came in holding Rachel. "Your comrade has fallen, and the other one shall fall soon as well. Unit 124 is far more powerful than her," the High General said. The images that flashed through Bage's mind were nightmarish as he imagined Amaya wounded and bleeding, strapped to a table. He knew what her fate would be if she was captured. "No…NO! NNNNOOOOOO! NOT HHHEEERRR!" Bage bellowed out as he dug deeper within himself than he ever had before, and found even greater power within, focusing it on the point in his back Amaya had showed him to activate Super Saiyan. Bage yelled out with all his fury as power erupted out of him, and he became Super Saiyan 2. Before Sato could grab him, Bage blasted him back with Tri-Beam before tearing the restraints off his comrades and grabbed them, flying out of the camp.

Bage went as fast as he could until he found the Hospital. He flew in and put them in, three doctors ran to them. "Hurry! Hide them!" Bage yelled as a giant blast lit up the sky. Bage ran out of the Hospital and saw Amaya falling from the sky, bleeding all over. "AMAYA!" he yelled as he caught her. She opened her eyes, "She's so strong. I underestimated her." "I'll keep you safe, focus on healing," he told her as he flew her to the Hospital as well. He handed his fiancé to the doctors and went out to see Unit 124, Sato, and forty Units waiting outside, backed up with thousands more soldiers as the last ten tanks of the Neo-Red Ribbon Army drove up, pointing their guns at the Hospital. "A valiant effort. No doubt, you will make a great asset for us. But now, it is over. Surrender, and no more shall die today," High General Sato said. _I'm fucked… I need to buy just a little more time…even if I die, the Dragon Balls will bring me back…I remember that thing Ryo did…it might not be as good as Super Saiyan 3, but it might be enough to buy time…_ Bage looked at them all and swallowed hard as his aura flared out around him as he focused on using a technique he never had before. "KAIOKEN! TIMES! TWENTY!"

The gold aura of Super Saiyan and the red aura of Kaioken erupted and swirled all around Bage, steam coming off his body as it felt like every nerve had come alive. _Just hold out a little longer!_ Bage thought to himself as he charged at the Neo-Red Ribbon Army. Bage's enhanced strength was greater even than what he expected as he punched a Unit's head clean off, then kicked another one in half. _Keep it up! IGNORE THE PAIN!_ He thought to himself as a block tore off a Unit's leg and he blasted it to oblivion with a simple ki ball. Bage flew up to get the Units out of Cashew Village, when he was instead followed by Sato. Bage roared as he flew at the General. Sato avoided Bage's kick and tried to grab him, but Bage was fast enough to avoid it before kicking the Cyborg General's stomach. Sato took the kick but blasted Bage back with a green ki wave and followed up with a kick to his chin, making Bage puke blood. Bage ignored the pain as he felt his body being destroyed by its own power and blasted Sato with a point-blank Tri-Beam. That was when Unit 124 flew in and slammed her elbow into the back of Bage's neck.

Bage turned around and hit her with a spinning back fist and followed up with an axe kick to her head, sending her plummeting into the ground. Bage lifted his hands as he focused what was left of his power and summoned a Spirit Bomb. The energy pooled in his right hand, but Bage didn't know who to hit with it as both Sato and Unit 124 flew at him. His blood poured out of Bage's eyes and ears as he desperately held on for just one more minute, before finally unleashing the Spirit Bomb just as they both reached him.

 ** _Conton City_**

Pearl went to the first Time Rift at Majin Buu's House after getting food for Buu and his offspring. She wasn't in the best mood, worried for her friends and Cashew Village, but managed to keep it off her face as she entered the Time Rift and gave them all food. The Majins wanted her to play with them, but Pearl turned them down politely and left the Time Rift. She Instant Transmitted to the next Time Rift at Guru's House and entered it. Nail was waiting for her. "I can sense an enormous power heading this way… It's an enemy attack! That power… it must be more Saiyans. Yes… Two Saiyans with enormous strength. Are you ready for them?" Nail asked her. Pearl cracked her neck in response, "I'm ready." The two warriors headed out to a snowy village, where Time Rift Vegeta and Nappa were waiting for them.

Nappa immediately hit them with Giant Storm, knocking Pearl and Nail sky high. Vegeta then grabbed Pearl and blasted her into a lake. Pearl sensed Vegeta powering up a Super Galick Gun and swam for her life, barely avoiding it. Pearl sensed Vegeta coming and knew what to do, powering up her own attack. Vegeta was right above her when she pointed her fingers and yelled underwater, "Special Beam Cannon!" She heard Time Rift Vegeta scream above her and his body splashed into the lake. Pearl flew up and spotted Nail kicking Nappa back, only for Nappa to grab him and toss him into the hard ground before hitting him with Bomber DX. "HEY BALDY!" Pearl yelled to get the massive Saiyan's attention. Nappa turned to her and glared daggers at her as he flew at Pearl.

Pearl blocked his punches and kicks quickly, though hampered by her weighted boots and wristbands her Power Level was so high above his it didn't matter. Pearl saw her chance and kicked Nappa back before charging up Evil Explosion, knocking Nappa back, and leaving him wide open for Nail to finish him with a Full Powered Energy Wave. Nail and Pearl quickly collected the Dragon Balls and put them safely in the Time Machine before flying back to Guru's House. "Once again you've saved us," Nail told Pearl, "I can't thank you enough." "Your welcome, I'm just glad to help," Pearl answered, then left the Time Rift and Instant Transmitted straight to Hercule's House and entered that Time Rift. She ran to Great Saiyaman, Great Saiyawoman, and Jaco. "Great to see you again, Great Saiyaman 3! We've been waiting for you! Think you can help us out?" Great Saiyaman greeted Pearl.

"Please say yes," Great Saiyawoman said, "Oh, and maybe you can help too, Jaco, seeing as you're here." Jaco looked offended as he said, "Are you saying you wouldn't have asked me otherwise? Well, you sure have a way with words, but I won't turn you down… And what's this? Did you bring me an extraterrestrial robot!? I could probably use is as parts for my spaceship!" Pearl looked down and saw the little robot he was referring to, it was Giru, from the alternate GT Timeline! "Y-You can't dismantle this robot!" Great Saiyaman said, getting between Giru and Jaco. "This robot and its owner are very important to us! Th-They're our friends!" _I see… Pan must be in trouble!_ Pearl realized. Great Saiyaman turned to Pearl, "How many times have we fought together now? We're only asking you because we trust you! We need you to help us save our da- I mean friend, Pan! Will you help us?" Pearl smiled, "Like you need to ask!"

"I knew that'd be your answer! We're so grateful you can help us out!" Great Saiyaman said. "I feel a lot better now that you've decided to help us!" Great Saiyawoman said. "Let's go!" Pearl urged them. "Whoa there!" Great Saiyaman said, "The mission's not even started yet! Don't think for a second this is going to be an easy ride!" Jaco stuck his skinny chest out proudly, "You're in safe hands with me. I'm really in the mood today, so you guys just take it easy." "All right," Great Saiyaman said, "Let's move out!" The four of them flew off, straight to a destroyed city. Pearl saw Pan was there, badly bruised but still fighting against Nuova Shenron. "PAN!" Great Saiyawoman yelled as she flew to them and kicked Nuova Shenron back, as Great Saiyaman went Super Saiyan and joined the battle. The two superheroes fought ferociously, shocking Nuova Shenron as the two rained blows on him. Pearl saw her chance and powered up her own attack. "Get out of the way!" Pearl yelled, Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman flew out of the way as Pearl yelled, "KAAMEEHAAMEEHHHAAAAAAA!" Pearl's blast destroyed Nuova Shenron instantly.

"Good job!" Pan said, only for another Shenron to appear, Eis Shenron. "No one just waltzes into my territory," Eis Shenron said as he flew up and blasted ice at everyone. Pearl, Pan, Jaco, Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman all flew as fast as they could to dodge Eis Shenron's freezing blasts. Jaco blasted Eis Shenron with his laser, stopping the icy barrage. Saiyawoman took a chance and blasted Full Powered Energy Barrage at Eis Shenron, but the Shenron dodged every blast easily. Pearl flew at Eis Shenron and landed a kick to his stomach before following up with a punch to his face. Eis Shenron yelled out, blasting ice energy everywhere, freezing Pearl solid! Eis Shenron then turned his attention to Jaco and kicked him into the ground before the 'Special Elite' warrior could avoid his attack, knocking him out instantly. Pearl yelled out as loud as she could, shattering the ice holding her and blasted Eis Shenron with a Majin Kamehameha. That was when Pan saw the villain was wide open and flew up to him, engulfing Eis Shenron in her Maiden Blast, destroying him.

"Good job, Pan!" Pearl encouraged, before their last opponent arrived, Omega Shenron. Omega Shenron laughed as he said, "Let's see how well you do against me." Pearl, Pan, Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman blasted at Omega Shenron with Super Kamehamehas, only for him to dodge every attack and fly straight at Saiyawoman and slam his fist into her stomach, making her cough up blood. Omega Shenron grabbed her head and then blasted her back with a point blank ki wave, sending her crashing through three buildings. "VIDEL! MOM!" Gohan and Pan yelled as they went to her aid. Pearl glared at Omega Shenron and said, "That was a big mistake!" Steam shot out of Pearl's arms and she emerged from it Purified.

Purified Pearl slammed into Omega Shenron like a cannonball before pounding him into the ground from above. "COME ON UGLY! BEAT YOU DOWN!" Purified Pearl screamed. "You're better than I thought," Omega Shenron said, "I guess it's time for old Omega to get serious!" Omega Shenron blasted red ki from his fingertips, hitting Purified Pearl before he then slammed into Purified Pearl head first. Purified Pearl grabbed Omega Shenron's horns and slammed its knee into his head, only for Omega Shenron to grab Purified Pearl's legs and slam his knee into the Majin's groin. Purified Pearl screamed in pain before Omega Shenron blasted it back. Purified Pearl smashed through a building, but emerged angrier than ever as it lifted it's hand just as Omega Shenron summoned up a black ki ball from his chest. "Have a Power Ball filled with negative energy!" Omega Shenron yelled. Purified Pearl launched its Super Vanishing Ball at the same time that Omega Shenron launched his Shocking Death Ball, both yelling, "Go to Hell!"

The two attacks clashed together, and Shenron and Majin yelled out as they poured their power into their attacks, trying to force the other back. Both were deadlocked, unable to make any move, until from below them Jaco regained consciousness and aimed his laser at Omega Shenron. "Bang," Jaco said as his laser hit Omega Shenron in the chest, distracting him enough for Purified Pearl to force his own attack back and into him. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" Omega Shenron yelled as he was consumed by the attacks. Purified Pearl yelled up into the sky and beat its chest in victory before Pearl turned back into her normal form, exhausted. Great Saiyaman and Pan flew over to Pearl, supporting Saiyawoman between them. "Whew, things got a little dicey, but everything turned out all right, thanks to your help," Great Saiyaman said. "Pan is safe thanks to your help," Saiyawoman said, but then dropped the act and told Pearl, "Thank you so much." Pan presented Pearl with a machine part, "Here, this is a little 'thank you', I found it looking for parts for Giru." "Thank you," Pearl said, then remembered Jaco.

She flew down and used Majin Magic to heal him, saying, "I couldn't have won without your help, thanks a lot Jaco." "Your welcome," Jaco said, "Say! That's a part I can use for my spaceship! If you're really grateful, I would like to have it." "Sure thing," Pearl said, and gave him the part. Pearl healed Saiywoman as well, and they all flew back to Hercule's House, where Pan was sent to bed. When she was in her room Great Saiyaman said to Pearl, "That mission was a huge success, and it was all because of you! Really, thank you!" "We managed to protect Pan, thanks to you," Great Saiyawoman said. Jaco said, "I'm just glad she's safe. And anyway, what sort of dastardly villain attacks a child?" "I know it was short notice and all," Great Saiyaman told Pearl, "But thank you, 3. We couldn't have done it without you!" "Thank you so much," Great Saiyawoman said. "You were really a sight to behold back there," Jaco congratulated Pearl, "But you're still no match for a Super-Elite like me." Pearl just laughed at that. "Let's defend peace on Earth together from here on out! We're counting on you, Great Saiyaman 3!" Great Saiyaman said. "I'll always be there to protect the innocent!" Pearl answered, then left the Time Rift.

There was one more Time Rift, Frieza's Spaceship. Pearl had to stop herself from shuddering at the thought, while Cooler was saner than Frieza, he wasn't that much better. But to protect Conton City she had to do it, so she bit the bullet and entered the Time Rift, making a beeline for Cooler's Throne Room. She found Cooler waiting for her in his Fifth Form, Frieza was fanning his older brother while Cooler was enjoying a glass of wine. "Ah, Captain, it's nice to see you," Cooler said as he finished his wine and his mask returned to its position. "Return to your cell, Brother," Cooler ordered Frieza. "Yes…Brother," Frieza said, his glare promising death to Pearl as he passed her. "Now then, let us continue my training," Cooler said as his Spaceship touched down on the Time Rift's version of Namek. Pearl sensed how much more powerful Cooler was and took off her weighted clothes before leaving the Spaceship.

Cooler and Pearl jumped away from each other, blasting ki balls as soon as they got out. Their blasts countered each other perfectly, neither landing a hit. "Pathetic! Futile! Is this what you call training!?" Cooler yelled as he flew at Pearl. Pearl blocked his attacks and answered with some of her own, but again the two of them were evenly matched with each other. _Oh man, he really has gotten a lot more powerful! If I don't think of something quick, he might actually win!_ Pearl thought, before she took a deep breath and made an Angry Shout, knocking Cooler back. Pearl threw an exploding ki ball into him, knocking Cooler further back. Before Pearl could continue her attack, Cooler hit her with three Death Beams, then used Death Crasher to slam her into a Namekian mountain.

Cooler summoned a Supernova and tossed it at Pearl, and the Majin girl quickly powered up, and caught the attack. With a loud scream she tossed the Supernova back at Cooler, but he dodged it and laughed, "Good. Give me more! This tension… I've never felt anything like it!" Pearl summoned her power and focused as Cooler tried Death Crasher again before hitting him point blank with a fully charged Evil Explosion, then followed up by slamming her feet into his stomach. She summoned forth her power and tried Super Kamehameha, but Cooler dodged the attack. Cooler and Pearl once again clashed, pouring all their power into trying to pummel each other, attacking furiously like there was no tomorrow, all defense forgotten. For ten minutes the two combatants pummeled each other, neither one surrendering, until at last Cooler slammed a fist down on Pearl's head at the same time her heel kick met his chin, knocking them both into the ground. "Stop. That seems to be the limit for now," Cooler said. "Right," Pearl said as they both wearily got up and went back to Cooler's Spaceship.

Pearl put her weighted clothes back on and her exhaustion increased, but she stayed on her feet as Cooler returned to his throne. "It's rare to find someone who can fight this well against me… I'm looking forward to seeing just what you're capable of," Cooler said, dismissing her. Pearl left Cooler's Spaceship, and exited the Time Rift, returning to Conton City. The first thing Pearl did was check the time, she saw it was almost time for Elder Kai to finish Unlocking Kenshiro's Potential! She quickly bought a Healing Capsule and used it to recover from her injuries, then ran into the Time Nest. Kenshiro was sitting down silently meditating while Elder Kai had his hands positioned at him, deep in concentration. The Supreme Kai of Time was watching this. "How much longer?" Pearl asked her.

"One more minute," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "How on Earth did Kenshiro convince him to do it?" "I'd rather not say," Pearl answered, blushing. The Supreme Kai of Time didn't press for answers, and together they watched as the ritual was complete. "Alright, all done," Elder Kai said, "Now, give me a minute, and you can see for yourself." Elder Kai got up and dusted himself, then ran like his life depended on it until he was hiding behind a pillar of the Vault of Time. "Alright! Show us what you got!" Elder Kai yelled to Kenshiro. Kenshiro stood up and took a deep breath before yelling out with all his might! His ki aura turned silver and flashed all around him, the Time Nest shook as his power exploded out, Pearl's Scouter Glasses detected his Power Level reach a billion in one second! She sensed as his power only grew more and more, never seeming to stop as her boyfriend yelled out with all his might, until at last he stopped. Kenshiro took a deep breath, "Wow… I feel invincible!" Elder Kai emerged from his hiding place and walked over, "You had quite a lot of Potential, I've never seen an Earthling with so much power inside of them, aside from Gohan, and he was half-Saiyan. I'd say you've surpassed the power he originally possessed after I Unlocked his Potential, by a small margin."

Kenshiro bowed to Elder Kai, "Thank you, Elder Kai-sama. Now, to go home, and send those Neo-Red Ribbon Army creeps packing!" Kenshiro turned to Pearl and she quickly ran to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Wait! Pearl, you need to come back as soon as you drop Kenshiro off!" the Supreme Kai of Time said, "I'm sensing another change in History!" "I understand!" Pearl said as she put her fingers to her forehead, and Instant Transmitted to Cashew Village.

 ** _Cashew Village_**

They arrived to see the Village in ruins, obvious signs of battle everywhere. "No…" Pearl said. "We can make this right with the Dragon Balls. I'll handle the rest," Kenshiro said, and gave Pearl a kiss, "You go save History." "Be careful," Pearl said as she Instant Transmitted back to the Time Nest. That was when he heard the crack of ten guns going off and the sound of people screaming. Kenshiro flew to where the sounds came from, the Village Square. He arrived and saw a line of Villagers all on the ground, dead or dying, including High Priest Hideaki! "This is the punishment for all who oppose us!" High General Sato Hisashi yelled at the rest of the Villagers, soldiers surrounded them with guns aimed at them. Sato's clothes were in tatters but his body was unmarked, beside him stood an old woman with a bowl cut hairstyle in a lab coat, and…his Mother!? Kenshiro flew down then in front of Sato, between his soldiers and the remaining Villagers. "Oroshi Kenshiro," Sato said, "I thought you had fled. Your friends put up a valiant effort, but as you can see, they were no match for me, or my Units."

"Mom! What happened!?" Kenshiro yelled to Shurayuki. The kunoichi looked at him, it was clear she had been crying nonstop for hours, "I…am…their…monster…" Kenshiro saw his friends, all of them beaten and tied up with heavy chains, Rachel, Barit, Amaya, Bage, Beate, Jade, even Brocc, all of them powerless to fight back. Beate saw Kenshiro and yelled, "Kenshiro! His hands! He can-" "SILENCE!" Sato yelled as he kicked her in the face, knocking her out. Kenshiro was too fast for almost anyone to see as he went to attack Sato, only for Shurayuki to get in front of the attack. Kenshiro's fist slammed into Shurayuki's face, only for her to kick him back. "Mom! Fight it! Don't let them control you!" Kenshiro yelled as Shurayuki attacked him. He blocked all her kicks and punches, dodged every kunai and shuriken thrown at him, before finally grabbing her arms and twisting them behind her body. "I can't!" Shurayuki screamed, "They made me a Unit! I…can't control…my body… Release me! Don't let…them…use me!" Shurayuki then tripped Kenshiro up and tried to use her poisoned spit, but he easily avoided it. Kenshiro again blocked her attacks before grabbing her again.

Shurayuki looked up at his eyes, he had never seen her so desperate before. "Kill me… this is all…my fault… It's me… Sato… wants to…punish…" "Mom…" Kenshiro said. "DO IT!" she yelled back at him, "PLEASE!" Kenshiro tried to think of what he could do, but he couldn't think of anything…except for the Dragon Balls. Kenshiro tossed his Mother away from him and crossed his hands in front of himself. Shurayuki charged at him again, and he struck his right arm out, a white blast of ki went through her body as a heavenly aura surrounded Kenshiro. Shurayuki stopped in her tracks and smiled as Kenshiro said, "Hokuto Shinken Ujou Hagan Ken. I promise you won't suffer." Kenshiro's tears fell down his face as Shurayuki smiled at him one last time. "You are my greatest achievement," she said with a smile, "Be happy."

Kenshiro looked away as the technique did its work, and Shurayuki's body exploded, a smile still on her face. Everyone was silent as they saw this, no one knowing what to say. Sato was the one to break the silence, growling in anger. "NO! NO! NO! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SUFFER IN YEARS OF AGONY! I WAS GOING TO MAKE HER PAY FOR EVERY DROP OF BLOOD SHE EVER SPILLED WITH HER TEARS! YOU BASTARD! YOU ROBBED ME OF MY RIGHTFUL VENGEANCE!" Kenshiro ignored the yells of the insane High General, all he could see was his Mother's last smile for him, and look down at the hands that had killed her, his own hands. Sorrow and rage all mixed together within him as his silver aura flared out, the ground cracking beneath him as he rose into the sky. Kenshiro then let out a scream, a howl, a mighty roar that no creature could ever duplicate. It was a cry of agony, a howl of despair, and most of all, a bloodthirsty call for vengeance. Kenshiro's muscles exploded out as his power surged to new heights no one would have thought possible as silver light blinded everyone present.

When the light dissipated, Kenshiro was back on the ground, his hair seeming to float over him as his eyes were completely white. "You speak of 'Rightful Vengeance'. There is only one 'Rightful Vengeance' for monsters like you," Kenshiro said, his voice both quiet yet loud enough for all to hear, "For monsters that slaughter the innocent, rob the weak of the fruits of their labor, those who enslave others and force them to fight their battles, there is only one 'Rightful Vengeance' for you: Total Slaughter." No one saw what happened, it seemed as if Kenshiro had teleported next to the soldiers holding the Villagers hostage, the soldiers were all on the ground. "Hokuto Shinken Honsha Bakuretsu Ken," Kenshiro said. The soldiers all screamed as their bodies exploded out. The soldiers that witnessed this all screamed at the sight of their comrades exploding!

"UNITS ATTACK!" the old woman yelled as forty Units, including Unit 124, all flew at Kenshiro. Kenshiro powered up purple ki in his hands as the Units all flew at him, charging up his power until he let it explode out of him, "Super Galick Gun!" Only one Unit avoided the attack, Unit 124 flew up at the last second in time to avoid the blast, while the rest of the Units were obliterated completely. The regular soldiers all screamed at the sight, and started to run away as fast as they could. Kenshiro appeared in front of them before they could exit Cashew Village. "Total Slaughter," was all he said as he charged through them, like a hot knife through butter. There was no technique, no discipline, and no mercy. Raw strength alone he used, his fists and feet tearing through the soldiers like their bodies were made of wet tissue paper. Sato and Dr. Sade could only watch in shock as Kenshiro appeared to be everywhere, his body too fast for their eyes to follow as he slaughtered their soldiers and tore apart their remaining tanks with his bare hands.

Kenshiro was covered in blood as he appeared back in the Village Square as if from nowhere. Dr. Sade screamed at the sight of him. "Unit 124! Attack!" Sato screamed as he charged at Kenshiro with Unit 124 backing him up. Kenshiro dodged all of their attacks like it was nothing, despite all their combined power, they were too slow for their strikes to hit Kenshiro. Kenshiro struck Sato's chest with his fingers and said, "Hokuto Shinken Seiei Ko." Kenshiro then flicked his head, sending him flying back and tumbling into the ground. Sato screamed in pain, as if every nerve in his body was exposed to acid. Kenshiro blocked unit 124's ki blasts easily and said, "I know you did not choose this. You will not suffer anymore." Kenshiro once again crossed his hands before blasting silver ki out of his arm that penetrated Unit 124's body as a holy aura surrounded him, "Hokuto Shinken Ujou Hagan Ken." Unit 124 smiled and laughed out before her body was destroyed, and Kenshiro saw the old woman running away. He appeared in front of her, making her scream. He struck the pressure point in the back of her throat and said, "Who are you, and what did you do for the Neo-Red Ribbon Army?"

"I am Doctor Ophelia Sade! I created the Units, and converted Sato Hisashi into a cyborg, a special cyborg that can absorb ki energy, like Dr. Gero's Android 19! That was my job!" she yelled. "Why?" Kenshiro asked before using Seiei Ko on her as well. "To create the ultimate army to battle any enemy of Earth's! Earthlings are too weak, we must be strong! And, to find the perfect body for my perfect mind!" Dr. Sade confessed, the pressure point working on her to her astonishment. "I see," Kenshiro said, "Rot in Hell you insane hag!" Kenshiro struck out with two fingers, hitting the center of Dr. Sade's forehead, making the old woman screech in pain. "Hokuto Shinken Kaikotsu Ken," Kenshiro said as he walked past her back to Sato Hisashi. Dr. Sade's skeleton tore its way out her back, a gruesome end for a gruesome villain. Sato Hisashi blasted Kenshiro with all his power, seeming to consume Kenshiro entirely, but when all his accumulated power was used up, Kenshiro was still standing. "Now, Sato Hisashi, die!" Kenshiro bellowed as his fists flew out, punching every part of Sato's body in five seconds of pure fury.

Sato didn't even have time to scream in agony as Kenshiro's fists struck his body. Sato fell to the ground bleeding as Kenshiro said, "Hokuto Shinken Hyakuretsu Ken. You are already dead, Sato. Prepare yourself for Hell." "I WILL FIND SHURAYUKI AND TORTURE HER IN HELL TOO!" Sato Hisashi screamed as his head exploded, ending the Neo-Red Ribbon Army forever.

The Villagers all saw Kenshiro as he sighed and his muscles returned to normal size, his eyes became normal as his hair came back down, and they all cheered! "KEN-SHI-RO! KEN-SHI-RO! KEN-SHI-RO!" Kenshiro looked at them, his people, his kin, as they ran over and slapped him on the back and cheered for him. "Hold on," Kenshiro said, and went to his friends. He lifted his hands and gave his ki to Beate, Barit, Jade, Brocc, Rachel, Amaya, and Bage. The seven of them all woke up as Villagers helped unchain them and lifted everyone up. "You're our heroes!" "We're saved!" "YOU DID IT!" the Villagers all cheered. "Not yet," Kenshiro said, "There's one more thing to do." Kenshiro saw Tsubaki and said, "Tsubaki, get my friends into the Hospital and take care of them, I'm going to bring back everyone who was killed by those bastards!" "Got it!" Tsubaki happily said, as she directed some Villagers to carry everyone from Conton City into the Village Hospital. Kenshiro flew off, straight for Conton City, and the Dragon Balls.

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**

 **Author's Note: This chapter was long! Maybe I should have divided it into separate chapters, but I like it as is. Hope you liked it.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Facing Mira, Perfect Cell, Metal Cooler, and Attending the Kunoichi's Funeral**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

Pearl arrived back at Conton City and flew straight for the Time Nest, taking off her weighted wristbands and boots once she arrived. She ran into the Time Vault, where the Kais and Trunks were waiting for her. "Oh, there you are," Elder Kai said when she arrived. The Supreme Kai of Time spoke up, "Trunks found something strange in the Scrolls he was reviewing." Trunks then explained, "After Cell reached his Perfect Form, he came up with something called the Cell Games. But here is the deal. One of the participants shouldn't actually be there." "Mira," Pearl and the Supreme Kai of Time both said. Trunks nodded, "He exists outside the ordinary flow of Time. I'll be going with you to fight. This time though," Trunks turned to the Kais, "the two of you can support us." "You can count on us," Elder Kai told him. "Show the newcomer how it's done, Trunks," the Supreme Kai of Time cheered as Trunks and Pearl both grabbed the Scroll. "Right!" Trunks said, and in a flash of light, they were gone.

 _AGE: 767_

In the Cell Games Arena, Goku and Cell faced off against each other. However, far away watching them was Mira, the Demonic Creation wondering when he would make his move. That was when Pearl and Trunks appeared behind him, ready to fight. "You won't get past me, Mira!" Trunks said as he turned Super Saiyan. Pearl summoned up her power as well, ready to fight. Mira looked at them both and said, "So, they sent Trunks, huh?" "On my honor as a Time Patroller, I'm taking you down right now!" Trunks yelled as he charged at Mira. Half-Saiyan and Demon clashed, throwing and blocking their punches and kicks lightning fast, but Pearl followed it all easily. Mira landed a hard blow to Trunks' stomach then grabbed his face and tossed him away, saying, "I thought you were aware of my strength, and yet you insist on fighting me." "You bet I do!" Trunks answered, "No matter how powerful the opponent, I will never give in!" Mira nodded, "Such an odd source of strength. You're an interesting one, Trunks."

"Don't forget about me, Mira!" Pearl said as she landed a punch to his face. Mira blocked her next kick and threw a punch that Pearl nimbly dodged before she hit him with an exploding ki ball, giving her some distance between them. Pearl charged up an Evil Explosion, only for Mira to hit her with three Death Beams, then pounding her down into the ground. "Listen to me, Majin. Stay out of my way if you value your existence," Mira told Pearl. Pearl coughed up some blood but wiped her mouth before saying, "Not happening, I'm a Time Patroller, it is my job to protect the Timeline from villains like you." Trunks saw his chance and hit Mira with Burning Attack, knocking him back. Mira growled as Pearl and Trunks charged at him. Mira blocked and dodged all their attacks, but didn't find any openings.

To Pearl and Trunks' surprise, Mira then flew down to the ground, before they realized what he was doing, they were both blasted by Mira's Weekend attack. "Cell and Goku are fighting right now at the Cell Games Arena. You've got to do something. You mustn't let anything interfere with their battle," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "We're keeping Mira away from them, aren't we?" Pearl said before she and Trunks dodged ki balls blasted at them by Mira. "Trunks, give me some time," Pearl told Trunks. "Got it!" Trunks said as he drew his sword, and then disappeared, slashing Mira from behind with Shining Slash. Pearl focused her power and charged up a Kamehameha Wave. Mira slammed his elbow into Trunks' face and kicked him back, giving Pearl the opening she needed to hit him with Super Kamehameha. The attack hit Mira hard and Trunks saw his chance to grab Mira and toss him straight up before hitting him with Heat Dome as well. It was at that moment that Pearl heard Goku say, "I give up. I can see how strong you are! I can't possibly win here."

"Trunks, things are going fine!" Pearl said, before Mira jumped over and kicked her in the face, then hit her with three more Death Beams. Trunks went to help her, but Mira dodged his sword and landed a hard uppercut to the half-Saiyan's jaw. Pearl grabbed Mira from behind while he was distracted and pounded on his head before stretching back and slamming her legs into his back, knocking him away from them. "Huh!?" Cell said, far away at the Cell Games Arena. Goku said, "Now it's your turn, Gohan! C'mon!" "It looks like Goku is done fighting. Hang in there just a little longer!" the Supreme Kai of Time encouraged Pearl and Trunks. "Right!" Pearl said as she powered up Special Beam Cannon, sending it through Mira's stomach. The Demon coughed up blood, but his injury healed just as Trunks slashed at him with Burning Slash, then blasted him back. Mira jumped up with a roar and blasted the two Time Patrollers with Weekend again. Trunks and Pearl slammed into the side of a mountain, but Pearl reached into her gi and pulled out two Healing Capsules, and used them to heal herself and Trunks.

Mira looked in the direction of the Cell Games Arena and said, "Hmph… It's certainly about time." "What?" Trunks said as he and Pearl heard what Mira said. That was when Towa appeared behind Mira, "Sorry for the wait. Everything is ready." "What are you planning this time, Towa!?" Trunks demanded. Towa laughed at him and said, "I imagine you'll have your share of fun today." The Demon Mad Scientist said as she tauntingly waved goodbye then grabbed Mira, and they both disappeared. That was when Pearl and Trunks sensed it. "Cell's power is shooting up all of a sudden! This must be Towa's dark magic!" Trunks turned to Pearl and told her, "I'm sorry, but that's all the help I can give you. The old me is here too, you know… So that's that. Cell is more dangerous than before, but this isn't the first time we've seen this trick. They might have some extra surprises in store, so stay on your guard!" "Got it," Pearl said. She Instant Transmitted to the Cell Games Arena, to see the Arena was gone, Cell had Towa's Evil Aura around him, as well as six Cell Juniors waiting for her.

 _This is no time to hold back…_ The Voice told Pearl. It had been a while since she had heard it. Pearl swallowed, she was having a hard time keeping control, but she didn't see that she had much choice, she could win without turning into her Pure Majin form, but she'd get injured, and need to use her last two Healing Capsules. "Alright," Pearl said as steam blasted out of her body, and she emerged, Purified. "Be careful!" Goku yelled, "These guys are incredibly strong!" "ME STRONGER!" Purified Pearl screamed as it flew into the fray. It knocked one Cell Junior into the side of the hole Cell made of his Arena, and then blasted it into nothing with a Vanishing Ball. "I owe you one, whoever you are!" Yamcha said. Purified Pearl smiled at him, it sent a chill down the Earthling's spine. Purified Pearl then blasted another Cell Junior with Vanishing Ball, knocking it away from Tien. Purified Pearl flew at the Cell Junior and grabbed its head. "Bye bye bug!" Purified Pearl said as it tore the Cell Junior's head clean off.

It then saw Goku was being menaced and summoned a Teleporting Vanishing Ball. Purified Pearl appeared behind the Cell Junior fighting Goku and slammed the Teleporting Vanishing Ball into it, destroying a third Cell Junior easily. As Purified Pearl dealt with the Cell Juniors, the severed head of Android 16 saw Hercule, cowering behind some rubble. "I…I have a request for you," the Android said. "Whoa! A talking head!" Hercule screamed, like a little girl. Android 16 continued, "I…I want you to carry me over to that boy… Please…" Purified Pearl summoned a Super Vanishing Ball and launched it at two Cell Juniors attacking Piccolo, destroying them both. _ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!_ Pearl yelled to herself, and reverted to her normal form, exhausted. There was one Cell Junior left, Pearl summoned her power and ended it with a Special Beam Cannon to its head. Meanwhile Hercule answered Android 16, "N-No way, buster. You know Cell? The green guy is right by that kid!" Android 16 said, "Y-You want…to be useful, don't you? T-To be the World Champion the People need… Hercule swallowed and said, "Y-You're right. I have to! If there's some no-name out there causing trouble, the Champ can't stand back and do nothing!"

Hercule picked up Android 16's head and said, "A-All right, here goes! HYAH!" Hercule threw with all his, not too great, strength, and Android 16's head ended up next to Gohan, the young half-Saiyan already looking ready to give up. Gohan saw him and said, "I-It's the Android!" Android 16 spoke, "G-Gohan… There is nothing wrong with fighting for a just cause… L-Let the anger built up inside you flow freely. There is no need to hold it back any longer. P-Please protect the plants, the animals… a-and the World I loved… so much." Pearl had tears in her eyes, she knew what was about to happen, and she had to let it. A noble being was about to die, forever. Cell looked in disgust at Android 16 and said, "You've prattled on long enough, you failure." And with that, Cell stomped down on Android 16's head, ending him, forever.

Gohan…snapped. "HHHHHRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" The young half-Saiyan's rage exploded out like a sun, spiking his hair up even more as electricity crackled all around him from the sheer power that had long laid dormant, now unleashed. Gohan glared at Cell and said, "You're going to pay for everything you've done!" "At last you reveal yourself! Now this is what I longed for!" Cell said. Gohan slammed a kick into Cell's stomach, hard enough to send Cell flying into a boulder. The Bio-Android blasted at Gohan with ki balls, but Gohan dodged them all easily before landing a punch to Cell's face. Trunks told Pearl from the Time Nest, "Gohan has finally unlocked his potential!" "Don't get full of yourself, kid…" Cell yelled at Gohan as the young half-Saiyan slowly walked over to him, "Have you lost what little mind you have? Do you really believe that you can take me on?!"

"Yes I can!" Gohan responded. "ERK!" Cell wasn't expecting that, but tried to regain his composure, "You're bluffing, child! Then I will show you… the fearsome and shocking power of the almighty Cell!" Cell charged at Gohan, throwing punches and kicks at him like his life depended on it. Gohan dodged every blow easily and kicked Cell back again, before punching his face and then flying behind him and hitting the center of Cell's back with an elbow. That was when something no one expected happened, as a dark portal opened up over the smoking hole that was once the Cell Games Arena, and eight Metal Coolers stepped out! The Metal Coolers all looked around and one laughed before saying, "The Cell Games are open to anyone, aren't they?" "Yes indeed!" Cell said. "Then we will be participating as well," the lead Metal Cooler said. "What in the world!?" Gohan wondered at the sight of the Metal Coolers. Cell however laughed, "Very well. Allow me to welcome you to the Cell Games."

"Metal Cooler!? But why here and now?!" Trunks yelled. "They must be after Gohan and Goku! I gotta protect them!" Pearl realized as she blasted out a Special Beam Cannon, decapitating two Metal Coolers quickly. The other six flew at her, blasting ki balls. Pearl dodged their ki balls as best she could, and destroyed a third with Evil Explosion before the five remaining Metal Coolers fell on her. They kicked and punched at her with abandon, Pearl struggling to block as she was surrounded. Blow after blow landed on her, but she refused to surrender as she let loose with an Angry Shout, knocking them all back, and then blasted three of them with a Super Kamehameha Wave. The last two Metal Coolers blasted Pearl with ki balls then one kicked her into the side of the hole. "Who is this Metal Cooler character? And why are there so many Coolers?" Elder Kai asked.

Trunks explained, "Metal Cooler was created by the technology contained in the Big Gete Star. That opening is a wormhole, something like a tunnel through space and time. Those Metal Coolers went through it so they could participate in the Cell Games." Trunks then told Pearl, "Please, you've got to stop them somehow." "I'm trying!" Pearl yelled as she barely dodged the attacks of the last two Metal Coolers. Pearl charged up Majin Kamehameha, and as the two flew at her she unleashed it, blasting them into scrap. Pearl sighed, exhausted, as she used another Healing Capsule. That was when more Metal Coolers came through the wormhole. "Blast it! They just keep coming!" Trunks said. "Trunks," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "You have to go too! If you go through the wormhole, Gohan and the others won't see you." "Understood!" Trunks said. The Supreme Kai of Time then told Pearl, "After you finish off the Metal Coolers, go ahead and jump through the wormhole!"

"I got it!" Pearl said as she powered up. There were only three Metal Coolers this time, and she quickly destroyed them before they saw her coming, then flew through the wormhole with Trunks. Once there she realized she was on New Namek, terraformed by the Big Gete Star, with a whole lot of Metal Coolers waiting. The Metal Coolers all laughed in unison and said, "To think you'd willingly jump out of the frying pan and into the fire…" "Looks like I gotta do it again…" Pearl said reluctantly as she once more transformed into her Pure Majin form. Purified Pearl yelled at them, "Stupid Robots! DIE!" The Metal Coolers blasted a volley of Death Beams at Purified Pearl, but it dodged them all before answering with a Vanishing Ball that destroyed one Metal Cooler, and then flew through another with Pearl Flash. One Metal Cooler kicked Purified Pearl back, while another slammed a fist into its head then kneed its face.

Purified Pearl knocked them back with Angry Shout and tossed a Super Vanishing Ball at them, destroying three more. On it went, Purified Pearl taking hits and answering with its own, trying to destroy as many Metal Coolers as it could. Finally, one Metal Cooler hit it with Cooler's Supernova, blasting Pearl out of her Pure Form and into the New Namek Ocean. Pearl stayed down and used her last Healing Capsule then flew up, just in time for Trunks to arrive. "Heh, another fly buzzed in," the Metal Coolers said, "Do you really think you can survive against so many of us?" Trunks smirked as he went Super Saiyan, "C'mon! Do you really think I'd dive right in here headfirst without a plan?" "WHAT!?" the Metal Coolers yelled. Trunks smirked as he said, "My Mother, she is a brilliant scientist, and I've always loved messing with machines. I've programmed a self-destruct sequence into the Big Gete Star's central computer! In just a few moments, all of you will be blown to smithereens!"

"WE'LL TAKE YOU BOTH WITH US!" the Metal Coolers all screamed as they flew at Pearl and Trunks. The two Time Patrollers blasted away with everything they had as more and more Metal Coolers came at them. "Just keep going Pearl! One more minute is all we need!" Trunks yelled as he slashed away with his sword while Pearl blasted more Metal Coolers with Super Kamehameha! Pearl was beginning to run out of energy, when, finally, the remaining Metal Coolers all stopped, as white light and electricity surged around them. Pearl and Trunks flew a safe distance back as the Metal Coolers all self-destructed with the Big Gete Star, and Trunks blasted the wormhole out of existence. Trunks turned to Pearl and told her, "Looks like that's taken care of. Could you go back and check on the others?" "Sure!" Pearl said as she pulled out her Scroll and used it to return to Earth.

She arrived after the point where Cell had attempted to destroy the Earth, after Gohan made him vomit out Android 18, and Gohan had Instant Transmitted him to Kaio-sama's Planet to save Earth. Perfect Cell was even more powerful than before, and he was powered up by Towa's dark magic as well. "Look, I'll support you from the Time Nest. Okay? You gotta take it from here. "Cell!" Gohan yelled. Cell laughed and said, "Oh, thanks to my Saiyan cells, returning to health from a near death experience has only made me even more powerful. "Hmph," Gohan grunted. "What's so funny?" Cell asked, sounding pissed off, "Have you gone insane or something?" Gohan said, "My overconfidence got my Dad killed, but I'm glad I can avenge him! I've been wanting to destroy you with my own two hands!" Cell and Gohan went at it, but this time, Gohan and Cell were evenly matched! Pearl then watched in horror as Cell sent Gohan flying back with a kick, and then landed a hard punch to Gohan's chin. Pearl quickly flew at Cell and slammed into him with her shoulder to knock him away from Gohan. Cell turned around and hit her with Perfect Shot in response.

Pearl took the hit, every cell in her body screamed in pain from the powerful attack. Pearl fell to the ground then and Cell charged up a Kamehameha. Gohan flew to save Pearl, only for the attack to hit him instead, breaking his arm! Gohan yelled in pain as Cell smiled sadistically. Pearl got up, she couldn't heal Gohan's arm, that was part of History, but she got between him and Cell. Pearl flew at Cell and threw punches and kicks as fast and hard as she could, her only thought was of protecting Gohan from the monster called Cell. Pearl's blows connected, but Cell pummeled her in response before slamming her into the ground. Gohan kicked Cell away from her and landed a powerful punch to Cell's chin, protecting his comrade. Cell glared at Gohan and powered up a Perfect Kamehameha, while Gohan powered up his own One-Handed Kamehameha. The two beams met in the middle as the two warriors poured their power into their attacks.

"Come on Gohan! You can do it!" Pearl cheered on the young half-Saiyan, "Your Dad sacrificed himself for you, because he knew that you had the power to destroy Cell! You are the most powerful Saiyan, and the most powerful Earthling to ever live! He's nothing but a twisted abomination made by a crazy old man! He's nothing compared to you!" Pearl then heard Goku encourage Gohan as well, "She's right Gohan! You have the power! Focus everything you have, and you can win!" Cell yelled out as he powered up with everything he had, but Gohan focused all his power one last time! With a mighty yell, the young Gohan poured everything he had left, blasting through Cell's Perfect Kamehameha Wave! "I-Impossible! How can I…AAAAAAAGH!" These were the last words of Cell, as Gohan's power obliterated him for good. Gohan struggled to breath, before finally passing out, completely spent. The Z-Warriors all looked at the son of their fallen friend Goku in amazement. "H-He did it…" Piccolo said. "Yes! Yes, he did it!" Yamcha cheered. "Amazing! He actually pulled it off, he won," Tien said. Pearl saw as they went to help Gohan, then used her Scroll to return to Conton City.

 _AGE: 852_

"Welcome back!" the Supreme Kai of Time greeted Pearl when she arrived. "Hi!" Pearl said. "That was quite a ride, wasn't it? I never expected to see a swarm of Coolers show up," Elder Kai said, "But everything turned out all right, thanks to Trunks." Trunks rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment from the Elder Kai's praise. "Yeah," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "I really didn't expect Trunks to be able to pull off a stunt like that." "Huh?" Trunks said, "Hold on a sec, but I thought that was why you sent me there in the first place." "Hmm," the Supreme Kai of Time said, quickly backtracking, "O-Oh yeah! I had that all planned out!" Trunks didn't look convinced though. "Hmm?" Elder Kai wondered. Pearl looked suspicious as well. "Why are you all looking at me like that? Everything turned out fine, didn't it?" the Supreme Kai of Time said. "Good grief," Elder Kai said to Pearl and Trunks, "You surely don't have it easy, do you?" Trunks just laughed in tired exasperation. "Nope, we don't," Pearl said.

That was when she sensed a powerful ki signature arrive in Conton City. "Holy smoke! Who is that?!" Trunks yelled in surprise. "It's Kenny!" Pearl yelled happily, running out of the Time Nest, and only taking two seconds to get her weighted clothes back on. She spotted him flying to their apartment, and rushed into the air to join him. "KENNY!" Pearl yelled as they reached their apartment at the same time. "Pearl! Where are the Dragon Balls!? I need them now! A lot of people are dead, including Mom! Bage looks like he might die any minute, everyone got the shit pounded out of them!" Kenshiro said. Pearl got a good look at him then, his shirt was gone along with his weighted armbands, and the rest of him was covered in blood. "Our bedroom!" Pearl told him, and then they went in, Kenshiro ran to the bedroom and grabbed the bag holding the Dragon Balls and grabbed Pearl's shoulder. Pearl focused, trying to sense everyone's ki. It took her almost five minutes to find them, their individual ki signatures were so weak she feared for their lives.

 ** _Cashew Village_**

Pearl focused hard and they were Instant Transmitted into the Hospital of Cashew Village, a room where all their friends laid in beds. "Hold on everyone, I'll heal you!" Pearl yelled, ignoring the nurses as she went to each of her friends and her sister, and one by one used Majin Magic to heal them all. Bage was the worst, she couldn't fix all the damage, every muscle in Bage's body was torn, every bone riddled with fractures, she sensed he had lost a lot of blood, and that most of his internal organs were failing. She healed Bage enough to keep him alive, but in order to heal everyone else she had to leave a lot of muscle and bone damage unattended. Once everyone else was healed Pearl asked, "What happened?" "Sato Hisashi, the High General, he was a cyborg too, like Dr. Gero, and stole almost everyone's ki. He must have done that to Shurayuki, and then turned her into a Unit as well. She nearly killed me, and Jade," Barit told her. "What happened to her?" Pearl asked. Kenshiro looked away and quickly said, "It doesn't matter, we'll bring her and everyone else back soon."

Kenshiro headed out with the Dragon Balls, Tsubaki saw him and Pearl as they passed. "Kenshi-chan, what's going on? The nurses told me that she healed your friends?" Tsubaki asked. "I did," Pearl told Tsubaki, "Except for Bage, he was too injured. What on Earth happened to him?" "I don't know! He turned all golden, and then all red, and it mixed together! He was unstoppable, and almost killed the High General and his Units, but the effort nearly killed him!" "Red? Gold!? He mixed Kaioken and Super Saiyan!?" Pearl yelled, "That idiot! That brave idiot! No wonder, with all that power going through him, I'm surprised his heart didn't straight up explode!" "We can worry about that later! We need to focus on bringing everyone back, and maybe fixing all the damage the Neo-Red Ribbon Army did," Kenshiro said as he spread the Dragon Balls out on the ground. "What is that? Are those…the Dragon Balls Hideaki-sama talked about!?" Tsubaki asked.

Kenshiro ignored her as he raised his hands and intoned, "Rise mighty Shenron! By your name I summon you!" The Dragon Balls all glowed brightly as lightning flashed out of them, transforming into a beam of light that slowly took form as the sky above turned pitch black, before at last turning into the Eternal Dragon, Shenron! Everyone in Cashew Village saw the massive Dragon and were awestruck by the sight. Tsubaki fell on her butt and screamed, "HE'S REAL! THE ETERNAL DRAGON IS REAL!" Shenron looked down at Kenshiro and said, "COME! ASK YOUR WISHES, THAT I MAY RETURN TO MY ETERNAL SLUMBER!" "Wishes? But in Conton City you granted one wish?" Pearl asked. Shenron turned his attention to her and said, "THE UNIQUE TEMPORAL PROPERTIES OF CONTON CITY WEAKENED MY POWER! BUT OUTSIDE OF CONTON CITY I AM RESTORED AND MAY GRANT TWO WISHES! ENOUGH QUESTIONS, STATE YOUR WISHES!" "For my first wish, I wish that all the innocent people killed by the Neo-Red Ribbon Army be brought back to life!" Kenshiro yelled. Shenron's eyes glowed, but then they stopped and he said, "THERE IS A PROBLEM! ONE OF THE PEOPLE YOU WISH TO BE BROUGHT BACK DOES NOT WISH TO COME BACK TO THE MORTAL REALM!" "What, who!?" Kenshiro asked, dread making his voice shake. "I WILL LET HER EXPLAIN HERSELF!" Shenron said as a ball of blue light appeared from the sky and stopped in front of Kenshiro.

The ball of light expanded to the size of a decent mirror, and Shurayuki appeared inside it. Kenshiro almost didn't recognize his Mother, the scar on her face was gone, and she looked happier than he had ever seen her before. She was wearing a yellow sundress of all things, and there was a breathtakingly beautiful field of flowers behind her. "Hello, Kenshiro," Shurayuki said. "Mom…why don't you want to come back?" Kenshiro asked. Shurayuki looked at her son with pity and said, "Kenshiro, for years I was afraid to die, because I believed my sins had damned me forever to Hell. But, Yemma-sama explained that I had done many good deeds, and these deeds had redeemed me. I am now in Heaven. I don't want to leave." "Mom…please…I need you, Jade needs you to guide us. I never would have made it this far without you," Kenshiro pleaded. Shurayuki shook her head, "I'm sorry, son, I lived selfishly, and I was amazed that this was my fate. With me gone, most of my enemies will be satisfied, they won't come after you for you are innocent of my sins against them.

"And, you're wrong. You don't need me anymore. I've seen that now, you have an amazing young woman who loves you dearly, friends who all care for you, and you have grown far stronger than I could have hoped to become in ten lifetimes. Jade doesn't need me, her innocent soul should not be tainted by the path of shinobi. She has you, Pearl, Buudikka, and all your friends to make her strong. My time is over, it is now your time," Shurayuki explained. Kenshiro fell to his knees as tears poured down his blood stained face, "Please, I never knew Father, I don't want to lose you too." That was when Pearl, Tsubaki, and Kenshiro all got the surprise of their lives when someone that looked just like Kenshiro walked into view. Pearl blinked several times, before she saw it wasn't really Kenshiro, the man's body wasn't as muscular, not by a long shot, and his eyes were rounder, Pearl recognized him then, it was Kenshiro's Father, Shiro.

"Hello, son," Shiro said. "F-Father, please, talk some sense into her! I'll bring you both back! PLEASE!" Kenshiro pleaded. "Kenshiro, you know that your Mother is right. This is best for her and for you. I've watched over you both, and I have seen many things. Your Mother has gone through such great pain because of my death, and because of the enemies she made throughout her life. You've seen her scars, most of them she got after I was murdered. Let her know peace," Shiro told Kenshiro. Kenshiro looked down as his tears hit the ground. "I…understand," he said. "I'm so proud of all you've accomplished, son, we both are," Shiro said as the image showed him and Shurayuki, "Your heart is full of the best things from both of us, follow it, and we will see each other again, I promise." "I…love you, Mom, and, Dad," Kenshiro said, looking up at them. "We will love you forever, Kenshiro," Shurayuki and Shiro both said, and then the light contracted back into a ball, and returned to the sky. "I CAN STILL BRING THE OTHERS BACK TO LIFE, IF THAT IS YOUR WISH!" Shenron stated.

"Do it," Kenshiro whispered, "Bring back every innocent person the Neo-Red Ribbon Army murdered, except…for…my Mom." Shenron's eyes glowed again, and Pearl watched as bodies on the ground returned to life, and heard screams from inside the Hospital as people who were dead returned to life. "Kenny! It's working! They're all coming back!" Pearl told Kenshiro. Kenshiro nodded, but didn't say anything. "NOW, STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!" Shenron demanded. "Repair the damage done to Cashew Village, the land, and forests surrounding it that were ruined by the Neo-Red Ribbon Army," Kenshiro said. "SUCH VERY SIMPLE WISHES!" Shenron said as his eyes glowed again, houses and roads were repaired, and Pearl watched as the barren wasteland around Cashew Village was once again surrounded by lush forests teeming with life. "YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED! UNTIL THE NEXT TIME!" Shenron said as he transformed into a beam of light that flew into the Dragon Balls, and then the golden orbs all flew into the sky, before flying off in seven different directions around the world.

 ** _Two Days Later_**

There are some cultures that say, 'Real men don't cry'. In Cashew Village they say, 'Only demons don't shed tears.' If anyone doubted that Kenshiro was a real man on the day of his Mother's funeral, they were wise enough to keep their thoughts to themselves. Pearl and her family were all there, even Jasper, the men wore black suits while Pearl, her Mother, and her sisters all wore black dresses. The same held for Bage, Barit, Rachel, and Beate, while Amaya wore a black version of her shinobi outfit along with Kaoru, Kenshin, Kenji, who wore black versions of their traditional clothes. Pearl saw the cashier Disz attending as well, he was comforting Jade along with Brocc. Villagers came as well, though many had curse Shurayuki in life, in death they knew the truth and came to make what penance they could. All were silent as High Priest Hideaki led a procession consisting of himself, followed by the Village miko, all chanting prayers in an old tongue none born outside Cashew Village knew. Kenshiro followed behind them, carrying the remains of his mother in a large coffin, he refused to let anyone else help him carry the burden.

Tsubaki helped the still sick Jinbei and Kamiki follow him, both of them crying alongside their grandson for their daughter-in-law. The procession went up to the Village Cemetery, where Shurayuki's grave was dug the night before, next to Shiro's own grave. When they reached the grave, Kenshiro gently laid her coffin into the grave as Hideaki said, "Oroshi Shurayuki! Many here wronged you in life, and today we confess our sins against you! We humbly beg your forgiveness, with the hope that you have reached the Sacred Lands of the Kami. You never allowed our hatred to affect you in life, and died in protecting those that cursed you! We bless your body now, and return it to the soil from which all life comes. Now, you are together once more with the husband you loved so dearly, may you watch over your son, who has grown to be a great man, and may you give him your strength when he is in need. Many here were your friends in life as well, they come to honor you and all you were! Bless them as well, we humbly pray!" As Hideaki spoke, Kenshiro buried the coffin in the grave until the grave was filled, if they weren't sick then Jinbei and Kamiki would have helped him as well.

When the grave was filled, Hideaki placed a small jar of incense in front of Shurayuki's grave and lit incense sticks in the jar. Kenshiro, Jinbei, and Kamiki all bowed down in front of the incense. Pearl's tears flowed down her face, Kenshiro had told her that only family was allowed to mourn in this way, anyone who wasn't the deceased's family would insult them if they joined them in their silent prayers. Pearl bowed her head and quietly prayed standing up, for Kenshiro, and Jinbei, and Kamiki, because she knew Shurayuki would need no prayers in Heaven. After eight minutes, Kenshiro and his Grandparents ended their prayers by clapping eight times in unison, and then they stood up, Kamiki and Jinbei leaning on Kenshiro. The three of them led everyone who gathered back to their home. Many Villagers had already spread stories about Kenshiro, Jade, Beate, Amaya, Bage, Barit, Rachel, Brocc, and Shurayuki to everyone who had fled the Village once they had returned. All of them were hailed as heroes, with talk of statues in their honor being made. Toasts were held for them all, invitations to pay for drinks for them, although Pearl made sure Jade didn't drink anything alcoholic, and a mountain of various foods was given to them all the two days leading up to the funeral.

As soon as they reached Kamiki and Jinbei's house, the Villagers offered their condolences and gave Kamiki, Jinbei, and Kenshiro gifts of money and food. Even Ryo and the version of Soon who lived in his Universe sent 500000 Zeni to Kenshiro. The gifts were all accepted, and in time the Villagers returned to their homes. Kamiki and Jinbei invited everyone who remained to stay at their home, but they all declined, there wasn't enough room, and they didn't want to impose on them now. Pearl was about to use Instant Transmission to take everyone home when Kenshiro grabbed her, "Pearl, please, come back when everyone is home." "I will," Pearl promised, and Instant Transmitted everyone back to Conton City. Once they arrived, Buudikka grabbed Pearl, Jasper, and Jade. "Things are much more serious than I realized. Are you all sure that you want to stay here?" she asked. "I need to," Pearl said, "There are worse things than the Neo-Red Ribbon Army threatening History. Mama, I am strong enough to do what I have to, and Kenny needs me now." "I'm staying too!" Jasper said, that was all he said. "I loved Shurayuki-sensei, I wanted to be just like her," Jade said, "If I quit now, I'd be dishonoring her memory." Buudikka quietly nodded and kissed her three oldest children on their foreheads, "Take care of each other." "We will," Pearl and Jade said, while Jasper just quietly nodded.

Pearl Instant Transmitted back to Kenshiro. She found him in his room, it was easy to hear him crying his heart out. Pearl quietly went inside and hugged him on his bed. Kenshiro held her tightly, and didn't say anything for an hour, only crying into her shoulder. When he stopped they both laid down on the bed and held onto each other like they were the only things keeping each other alive. "Please, stay with me, always," Kenshiro said. "Always," Pearl said, and sealed her promise with a kiss.

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**

 **Author's Note: This isn't an accurate depiction of a Japanese style funeral, and isn't meant to be. Think of this as a 'Japanese-Country-Shinto-Folk Funeral'. I was thinking of my Grandma, who passed away on November 3rd as I wrote this.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Love, Poor Choices, Inheritance, and Other Complications**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

 ** _Cashew Village_**

Pearl and Kenshiro woke up to the sound of Jinbei and Kamiki throwing up, violently. They quickly got out of bed and ran to their room to see the two of them on the floor, vomiting blood! "PEARL! DO SOMETHING!" Kenshiro screamed as he ran to his Grandparents. Pearl lifted her hands and used Majin Magic to try to heal the damage, she sensed that their stomachs were tearing and healed the damage, but she couldn't stop the vomiting. Kenshiro carried his Grandparents to their bathroom, Kamiki threw up in the toilet while Jinbei threw up in the bathtub. After ten minutes their bodies finally stopped. "Kenny, I don't think you can take care of them here anymore, you need to put them in the Hospital, where the doctors, like Tsubaki, can take better care of them," Pearl said as she helped Kamiki clean herself up while Kenshiro helped Jinbei. "She's right…Kenshi-chan…" Jinbei said, "My Father died from…Cashew Flu, the day…after he…puked blood. You have become a great man, but you are a warrior, not a doctor." "Okay, do you want me to call the Hospital and take you there by ambulance, or let Pearl take you there, she can get you there in a second," Kenshiro asked his Grandparents. "Call the ambulance," Kamiki told him. "Pearl, watch Grandma and Grandpa," Kenshiro said as he ran back to his room to get his phone.

Pearl helped Jinbei and Kamiki to their living room, being extra gentle with them. Kamiki said, "Ah, Pearl, you're a blessing," Kamiki said as she set them down, using some blankets and pillows to make a makeshift futon for them. "I'm just glad you're alright, Kamiki-san," Pearl said, "Do you need something, water?" "That would be good," Jinbei said, "You don't have to be so formal with us, Pearl. We heard what you and Kenshiro said…last night. You're as good as our Granddaughter now." Pearl smiled as she got them their water, Kenshiro came downstairs to the living room and helped his Grandparents sit up while he and Pearl gave them their water. Five minutes later they heard the ambulance arrive. Medics came in and helped Jinbei and Kamiki onto the stretchers and into the ambulance. Kenshiro went in the ambulance with them, while Pearl chose to stay behind, there wasn't any room for her in the ambulance. After they left, Pearl realized she was covered in vomit, just like Kenshiro.

She went inside and headed to Kamiki and Jinbei's room, seeing all the vomit and blood on their futon and floor. The Majin girl steeled her nerves as she got to cleaning up the room as best she could until all the blood and vomit was gone, and put the blankets and pillows of the futon inside the washing machine and got it started. She checked the bathroom as well and cleaned up some vomit on the floor as well as the bathtub. The whole thing took two hours, after which she spent another hour cleaning herself up and changing into her purple Dyno-Wuu Gi with grey scarf and black gloves. She took her phone out and called Kenshiro. "Kenny, I cleaned up the mess and got cleaned up, how are Grandma and Grandpa doing?" she asked. "Tsubaki-sensei had to sedate them and put them on IV's for now, the medicine for curing Cashew Flu takes a few days to work. She said that if you hadn't healed their stomachs they would have died in another ten hours. Pearl, I can't thank you enough, I…I love you so much, for saving them…" Kenshiro sounded like he was on the verge of tears again, Pearl felt the same way but dried her eyes, "I'm just glad they're okay." "Pearl, there's nothing more you can do here, Tsubaki will handle things from here. You should go back to Conton City, make sure things don't go to Hell there," Kenshiro told her. "You're right. I'm going to come over to the Hospital, then head back to Conton City," Pearl said.

She packed up her spare clothes and pajamas, and ate her breakfast from the food from Shurayuki's funeral before flying off to the Hospital. She went in and asked about the room where Jinbei and Kamiki were resting in. The receptionist asked her, "Name and relationship." "Pearl, I'm well, a friend…" she said, not sure what to say. The receptionist called the room, "Kenshiro, we have a…girl named Pearl here to see Jinbei and Kamiki." "Let her in," Kenshiro said. "Third floor, room 24," the receptionist told Pearl, "Take a right from the elevator and keep going down the Hall." "Thank you," Pearl said and headed to the elevator, and from there she walked as fast as she could down the Hall to Jinbei and Kamiki's Hospital room. Kenshiro was waiting inside, he had taken a shower in the Hospital and was given some sweatpants and a sweatshirt to wear. The second she was in the room Kenshiro pulled her into a tight hug. "Pearl, thank you so much," he said as she hugged him back. "Kenny, I know I haven't known Jinbei and Kamiki long, but I love them, I'd never let anything happen to them," Pearl told him.

"Pearl," Kenshiro asked before letting her go, he got down on his knees and held her right hand, "I'm just me. I'm not the smartest man in the world, I'm not the richest man in the world, I can't give you beautiful jewelry, or anything more than what I earn with my sweat. But I can love you with all my heart, I can love our children with all my heart, will you be my wife?" Pearl's eyes widened and for five seconds the only sound in the room was of the machines administering medicine to Jinbei and Kamiki before she quietly said, "Of course I will." Kenshiro got up and kissed her, rubbing her cheek as he said, "In Cashew Village, a man has to make a necklace for his fiancé. We're not officially engaged until then. I promise, when I get back to Conton City, I'll have a necklace for you." "I know you will," Pearl said as she gave him one last kiss. She stepped away from him and said, "Take care of our family." She then Instant Transmitted back to Conton City.

 ** _Conton City: Jade and Brocc_**

Jade woke up in hers and Shurayuki's…her apartment. Her apartment. With Shurayuki gone, it was hers by herself. Jade wasn't sure what to do with herself now. Pearl had told her that Shurayuki chose to stay dead and remain in Heaven with her husband Shiro, Jade couldn't fault her for this. She only wished that she'd had more time to learn from the kunoichi. Jade shook her head and took a shower, there wasn't anything she could do about that now, she needed to focus now on the future. Her thoughts turned to Brocc, they hadn't made love since the Battle of Cashew Village. She remembered how everyone had posed for a blacksmith, so she could take pictures to make statues in their honor. The thought that she would have a statue in her honor put a smile on Jade's face, along with the knowledge that Shurayuki as well would be honored the same way. She also thought of how some Villagers tried to buy her alcoholic drinks, but Pearl, Kenshiro, Barit, Beate, Rachel, even Bage and Amaya stopped her from having any, the killjoys. _Well, there are other ways to have fun…_ Jade thought to herself.

Brocc woke up in his apartment to the smell of bacon, among other breakfast foods. He got out of bed and cracked his neck, rolled his shoulders too. He wasn't worried, any idiot that wanted to take him on would get ripped apart by his new Super Saiyan 3 power. He opened his door to see the most delicious sight ever. Jade was bent over, showing her succulent ass for him, wearing nothing but a dark blue apron, cooking an omelet on his stove. She finished and turned around to look at him with a smile, "So, would you like a hot breakfast, a hot shower, or me first?" For a whole minute two of the three F Instincts in Brocc's brain fought for control of him until he said, "Breakfast first." "Go sit down babe," Jade told him, and he sat down at his small table. Jade put everything down, nearly enough bacon to make an entire pig, pancakes by the dozen, and an onion, cheese, and chives omelet. Once all the food was down Brocc pulled her into his lap, kissing her neck as he asked, "You eat yet?" "Yes," Jade told him.

He kept her on his lap the whole time he quickly ate, loving the feel of her soft, squishy, Majin ass the whole time. It didn't help that she'd wriggle said ass every few minutes, making sure he was ready for 'dessert'. Once all the food was gone he'd finally had enough, went Super Vegeta 2, pushed the dishes off the table, and put Jade on top, and got on top of her. He bit her neck at least a dozen times, he wasn't counting, before tearing his pajama bottoms off and penetrating her soft pussy. "OH DENDE! IT REALLY IS BIGGER!" Jade moaned as he pumped into her faster. "You better believe it! And you're taking all of it!" he said, "Cause! You're! My! Dirty! Girl! Aren't you!?" "YES YES YYYEEEESSSSS!" Jade yelled as he tore her apron off and started biting her breasts.

 ** _Two Hours Later_**

Barit was heading to Brocc's apartment to bring him out for training. He got to the door when he heard people yelling inside, and smelled sweaty gumballs. "Oh…fuck!" the Namekian said as he put his ear to the door, he heard furniture shaking and Jade yelling, "How is it so BBBIIIIGGGGG!?" Light shined through the door and she yelled more, he heard Brocc yelling too. The Namekian started to imagine the scene on the other side of the door, and quickly punched himself to get it out of his head. "Jade is gonna be walking funny for a while…" he said as he quickly left.

 ** _Barit_**

Barit headed straight for the Himura's apartment next, praying that they weren't screwing too. He knocked on the door and Kaoru answered it, she was wearing a yellow Training Temple Gi with brown leather straps on the chest keeping the silver medal on her, and black boots and wristbands. "Wow, Kaoru-san, you look like a warrior," Barit said. "Thank you, Barit-san, I've seen how dangerous the world is, I realize I need to become even stronger," she said, letting him in. "Have you eaten yet, we were getting ready for breakfast. Barit saw Kenshin was busy making rice balls with Kenji, Kenshin was wearing a red Training Temple Gi with black leather stripes and a gold medal, and brown boots and wrist bands, Kenji was wearing a Bardock Outfit, with the arm bands off so he could help Kenshin make rice balls. "I'm fine, thank you. I just came to see if you would like to train today," Barit said. "After breakfast, of course we will," Kaoru told him. "I'll be in the Bamboo District as always when you're ready," Barit said, and left their apartment.

His next stop was to Amaya's apartment. He knocked on the door and her brother Hirohito answered. "Are your sister and Bage here, Hirihito-chan?" Barit asked. "Yeah, she's 'nursing' him," Hirohito said, rolling his eyes. Barit went in to hear them in the bedroom, but he didn't heare any sex noises. He opened Amaya's bedroom door to see Bage was in bed, and she was feeding him some soup, Bage's little stunt of combining Super Saiyan 2 and Kaioken Times Twenty had messed his body up so much he had been pissing blood for the last two days. But what grabbed Barit's attention was what Amaya was wearing. The tall brunette was wearing white open toed high-heels, white stockings that led up to garters, and a small, tight nurse outfit that had a skirt so short Barit could see her panties, open to show her cleavage and the little hat on top. "Hello, Barit-san," Amaya greeted. "What the fuck are you wearing woman!?" Barit blurted out. "Watch your language," Amaya told him, "If you must know, Bage is still resting, so I decided to help him get better, Elder Kai suggested that this would help make Bage feel better." "And it definitely is," Bage finally spoke up.

Barit face palmed then raised his hand, "Yeah, not happening." Barit used Namekian Healing to finish Bage's healing, it took him ten minutes and left Barit surprisingly exhausted. "Get up, get some real clothes on, and meet me at the Bamboo District in an hour. And the next time Elder Kai suggests you wear something, Amaya-san, I suggest you ignore him," the grumpy Namekian said, and headed straight to the Bamboo District to start his stretches. After stretching for thirty minutes, Beate and Rachel arrived and started doing partner stretches, the two women wore white gi's, and Beate had a Ninja Katana on her back. While they stretched, Barit focused on practicing his forms, slowly as possible, letting his weighted clothes push him as he struggled against them. By the time everyone else, except for Jade and Brocc, arrived, wearing appropriate training outfits, he was sweating hard but felt surprisingly excited. "Alright, I know that we all miss Shurayuki dearly. She chose to stay dead, and we should honor that. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want us to spend our time mourning her for too long, I think that the best way to honor her is to make sure we keep getting stronger, and use that strength to protect the world. Right? That's why we're here, to become stronger and keep our world safe!"

It wasn't the best speech ever, but it was an honest one and everyone agreed. "I think we should just spar, test each other, push each other, to our limits!" Barit said. Just then, Pearl arrived via Instant Transmission. "Hey Pearl. We were just about to start sparring," Barit informed her, "How is Kenshiro?" Pearl sadly shook her head, "We had to take Kamiki and Jinbei in the Hospital today, they woke up puking blood." "HOW ARE THEY!?" "WHAT HAPPENED!?" "ARE THEY ALRIGHT!?" Everyone yelled at once. When they quieted down Pearl told them, "I managed to heal their stomachs to stop the internal bleeding, but the last I saw they had to be sedated and given the medicine for Cashew Flu. Tsubaki-sensei said that it'll be a few days before they're alright." "That's a relief, that it is," Kenshin said, and everyone agreed. "Well, we can't do anything for them, we're fighters, not healers," Barit pointed out, "Maybe later we can get them some 'Get Well' presents, but for right now, we should focus on our training."

Everyone agreed to this and powered up, for the next three hours they all sparred, taking five-minute breaks every hour to rehydrate and stretch their sore bodies. No one stopped, everyone was determined, the trials of the last few days had made them all strong in mind and body. Everyone was amazed at the progress Kaoru and Kenshin had made, though by the time they stopped, everyone was exhausted, laying on their backs as they struggled to breath. "Man, Kaoru, that kick actually hurt," Rachel complained. "Sorry," Kaoru apologized, "Got a little sloppy near the end." "You've gotten a whole lot faster, I had to struggle to avoid your Ki no Ken," Rachel complimented her. "Thanks, Pearl-san and Amaya-san were great sparring partners, really helped me improve," Kaoru said. "Glad to help," Pearl said. "Thank you, Kaoru," Amaya said, then turned to Bage. "Darling, you were amazing, the way you managed to pin me down was so… so…hot…" The woman was blushing as she said this, and Bage was blushing too. Pearl looked and saw Hirohito and Kenji were sparring as well, only basic things though. Hirohito was dancing rings around Kenji practically, with the young Himura growing increasingly agitated as Hirohito started taunting him, "You're so slow, you couldn't hit a milk cow. Or your Mom."

That one got Kenji royally pissed off as the child turned red, and his ki aura flared out, "Oka-san is not a cow!" Everyone was surprised and Pearl facepalmed as Kenji's ki aura grew and he blasted hundreds of ki balls around, trying to hit Hirohito. Hirohito only smiled as he avoided Kenji's attacks, but then was surprised when Kenji put on a burst of speed and head-butted Hirohito's face, breaking his nose. Kenji wrestled him to the ground and yelled, "SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" "NO!" Hirohito yelled as he pushed Kenji off of him. Hirohito's own ki aura glowed around him, much brighter and larger than Kenji's, but Kenji wasn't intimidated as he got ready to keep fighting, before Kenshin and Kaoru got to their son and Amaya to her brother. "That's enough!" the three adults all yelled. "That brat needs to learn his place!" Hirohito yelled. "He called Oka-san a cow!" Kenji yelled.

"That doesn't matter, your Oka-san is more than capable of fighting her own battles," Kenshin told Kenji, "You escalated the fight, and broke your friend's nose! That is no way for you to behave!" "Oka-san!" Kenji yelled, trying to appeal to his Mother over his Father. "Tou-san is right, Kenji. I've been called much worse things than that. But you broke his nose, therefore, you will apologize, or go to bed tonight with no dinner," Kaoru said instead. It was obvious to everyone that she was actually irked at being compared to a cow, but was keeping her temper in check. Kenji looked at his parents like they had slapped him, but angrily looked down and hid his eyes as he walked up to Hirohito, Amaya had already healed his nose. "I'msorryIbrokeyournose!" Kenji quickly said, and bowed. Hirohito looked smug, but the look Amaya gave him told him to wipe the grin off his face. Hirohito faced Kenji and bowed too, "I'm sorry I compared your Mom to a cow."

"Now that that is settled," Kaoru said as she went to Kenji, "Where did you learn how to use ki?" "Ryoshiro Nazo sent me scrolls," Kenji said, and quickly pulled one out of his Bardock Outfit to show her, "And Pearl-sensei taught me too." "Pearl? Why did you go behind our backs? You knew we didn't want Kenji to learn how to use ki!" Kaoru said, her anger turned to Pearl. Pearl swallowed and said, "He's so powerful! He needed to learn control! Also, Kaoru-san, with all due respect, I think that you're wrong to not let him learn. Kenji-chan is a prodigy! A credit to the human race! We face dark times now, and I'm afraid that worse lies ahead. Kenji-chan needs to know at least enough to protect himself." "She's right," Hirohito said, "You've seen the things that happen here. Do you really prefer Kenji didn't know how to protect himself?" Kaoru gripped the scroll Ryo sent Kenji tightly and looked down at it. She had a pained look on her face.

"You think I don't know that," Kaoru said. "I witnessed my best friends die at the hands of an unstoppable monster. I saw as all my students were slaughtered, and I was powerless to save them. Yahiko…he saved my only child, and paid dearly for it. Sanosuke bought us time to escape, but couldn't save himself. Tsubame…deserved better than what happened to her. And you are asking me to throw one of the only people…I have left…The one I love most of all…my only child…" Kaoru looked at everyone with angry tears in her eyes. She was not angry at them though, but at the cruel fate that had taken so much from her, and seemed to want to take even more. "Kaoru-san," Barit said, "I can't imagine the pain you've lived through. If I had a son, I don't doubt that I'd rather die a million, a billion, times before I saw him get hurt. But, the Universe is so uncertain…In the past, even children have had to fight great battles to save our World. I'm asking you, as a friend, forgive Pearl for this, and let her continue to teach Kenji-chan, for his sake as well as yours."

Kenshin went to Kaoru and held her hand. She gripped his hand tightly as he whispered in her ear so quietly only Barit heard it, "Kaoru-dono, for his sake, he needs to learn to grow strong. Pearl-san only wants the best for Kenji, that she does. If there was another way, this one would look for it and never stop, but this one cannot see any other way." Kaoru nodded and wiped her tears away, "We'll allow this, but, no more going behind our backs to train Kenji. You have to let us watch, whenever he is trained." "I understand," Pearl said, and bowed to the Himuras, "I will teach Kenji-chan to my best ability." "We all will help," Bage said, then turned to Amaya. "Right," she said. Everyone agreed, except for Rachel.

Barit was about to ask why she didn't answer, when a green portal opened and Praxtic came out of it, dressed, surprisingly, in an all-black suit. "Praxtic, why are you here?" Pearl asked the green-skinned half-Saiyan. "Before she passed away," Praxtic started, "Yuki gave me her Will. She wanted me to wait until everyone else she had named was given their inheritance, to save you, and finally, Kenshiro, for last. I'm here to give you your inheritances from her now." Everyone nodded at this as the mood grew more somber. Yuu took out two Capsules and handed one to Beate and one to Rachel. "I suggest you wait until you're in a private place to open those," Praxtic said, "Also, Rachel, I got your order here." Praxtic gave Rachel another Capsule, and she opened it to show two metal masks, they looked like some kind of exercise masks like athletes wore to simulate mountain conditions, and a portal gun like Praxtic used.

Praxtic turned to Kaoru, Kenji, and Kenshin then and took out another Capsule. He pressed this one and it showed a briefcase. He opened the briefcase to show it was filled with money! "Shurayuki wanted you to have three million Zeni from her fortune, to help you start over," Praxtic said as he closed the briefcase and gave it to an awestruck Kaoru. "How much money did she have!?" Hirohito blurted out. "After selling some things she wanted me to sell, and death taxes, Yuki's fortune was worth 800000000 Zeni," Praxtic said, "Thirty percent went to various orphanages and charities, then this goes to the Himura's, another one million to Takani Megumi, and the rest is Kenshiro's." "HOLY SHIT!" Bage yelled, "KENSHIRO'S FILTHY STINKING RICH!" Pearl fell down on her butt at the thought of anyone having so much money.

Praxtic took out another Capsule and pressed the button on it, to show a book. Praxtic gave the book to Pearl, it didn't have a title and looked very new. She opened it and read, 'To Pearl, the daughter I wish I had, and the wife my son will love forever.' Pearl turned the page and read it, then realized it was a book of poems. Some of the writing looked very old, the language and syntax were certainly old. "This is for you, with a message in the back." Praxtic said, and turned to everyone else, "She left letters for all of you in her gifts for you. Where's Jade?" "You call?" Everyone turned to see Jade walking over with Brocc, Jade was wearing her Academy Majin Clothes. Praxtic took out three Capsules and opened them all, revealing three scrolls and a book. "These are your inheritance from Shurayuki, they're scrolls of shinobi techniques and secrets she wanted you to know, the book is the code for reading them," Praxtic said. Jade stood up straighter and took the gifts. She closed her eyes and quietly whispered, "Thank you, Sensei."

Praxtic's last gift from Shurayuki was another Capsule that he gave to Amaya. "She said that you should open that in private, without Bage there," Praxtic told her. He gave Bage another Capsule and told him, "Same thing, open it when you're alone." "Got it," Bage said. "Well then, I guess that's that. Last stop is Kenshiro. See you later," Praxtic said, and left in another portal. No one knew what to say, when Kenji broke the silence and asked, "Why is Jade-san walking so funny?" Barit blushed and turned away, while Jade and Brocc gave really crooked smiles. "Let's say that we were doing some 'special training'," Brocc said. Everyone but Kenji understood the implication, and the child then asked Pearl, "Can I do special training with you?" "NO!" Pearl yelled loudly, then quickly said, "No, the special training they were talking about is only for grownups. You are too young, and your mind, spirit, and especially your body are not ready for it." "I understand, Sensei," Kenji said, and respectfully bowed to Pearl. Hirohito snickered at this, but kept his mouth shut.

"Well, it's almost time for lunch," Barit said, "I'm going home to eat, then I'm going to go see how Kenshiro is doing. Pearl, you up for that?" "Sure," Pearl said. "We'll stay here," Amaya said, then leaned on Bage a little. She whispered to him, "I want to try some 'special training' with you." Bage had a look of both hope and dread as he nodded, "Sure." "Nee-san, I'm going to stay in the City and train," Hirohito said. "Alright, but be careful," Amaya told him as she and Bage flew back to her apartment, while everyone else headed home to have lunch.

 ** _Conton City: Bage and Amaya_**

Bage got one of the biggest surprises of his life when Amaya more or less tackled him into her apartment once the door was open. The large Saiyan rose to her challenge and quickly got on top of her, kissing down from her lips to her neck, groping her large breasts through her clothes. Amaya moaned when he gave her a hickey on her neck and told him, "Not too hard, darling please." "Sorry," Bage said, then remembered her door was open and quickly shut it. He heard a sound like 'whoosh', then looked and saw that Amaya's clothes were on the ground, on a trail to her bedroom. Bage followed the trail, removing his own clothes as he went until he finally saw her on her bed, her long legs spread and her whole body open for him. She was like no other woman he'd ever seen before, her muscles were clear to see depending on how she moved her body, as she was now he could see her abs as well as the lean muscles in her shoulders and arms as well as her full bush between her legs. She was like a wild cat, sleek and powerful, or a War Goddess, her raw might only matched by her beauty. Bage took off the rest of his clothes as he got on top of her, kissing his way from her lips to her breasts as his hands caressed her stomach to her groin.

He petted her pussy, making her moan, "I didn't think you were so good at this." "Not my first time," Bage told her, sounding more confident than he actually felt as he started rubbing her clit. He kept on going, as Amaya groaned more loudly until she finally came. Amaya kissed him deeply and their tongues danced together, before she reached down her hand to his manhood. That was when she realized something. "Am I not good enough?" she finally asked with a confused look on her face. Bage grew pale when he realized what she was talking about. "No, no you're more than enough!" he told her, but then blushed as he got off and turned his back to her. "Talk to me, Bage, what's wrong? You were doing so good," she asked as she hugged him gently from behind. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been able…since that day," the embarrassed man told his fiancé. "I had hoped that I would be better by now. I'm sorry, it's not you, never you. I guess I'm broken goods." Bage left and got dressed again, leaving Amaya in her bedroom.

Amaya got dressed in her own clothes and remembered the Capsule Shurayuki had left her. She went to Bage as he started to leave and grabbed his hand, "Darling, this isn't your fault." Bage grunted in response. "Look, I want to at least have lunch, go get Hirohito and we can all eat together," she told him. Bage was quiet for a few seconds before he said, "Okay." Bage left to collect her brother, and Amaya quickly shut the door and opened the Capsule. It was a short scroll with diagrams of a man and a woman, it appeared to show them in stages of lovemaking. She read the descriptions, and then found a message at the bottom, from Shurayuki.

"To Amaya,

I know that Bage will act like he is alright, but I'm sure it will take him time. You, June, Pearl, Kenshiro, Barit, and everyone else have worked hard to help him get through this difficult time. But the fact remains that he was beaten and raped to within an inch of his life, not even a Saiyan can truly recover from this alone without their mind, body, or soul being wounded. If I am right, and Bage is unable to consummate your relationship, help him through with this. It may take time, but with love and patience you can help him, but for the sake of his pride do not reveal this to him. If I am wrong, and you can consummate, then burn this scroll and never speak of it to him, to at least spare him his pride. I hope that your lives together will be happy and fruitful.

Shurayuki."

Amaya quickly memorized the scroll and put it back inside its Capsule, putting it in her clothes then went to make lunch. She quickly made white rice with vegetables and beef, enough to feed all three of them. She just finished everything and set everyone's plates when Bage and Hirohito arrived. Bage was carrying Hirohito over his shoulder like a sack and was still sweating profusely when he sat Hirohito down. "What happened?" she asked. "Bage is more of a cow than Kaoru! He couldn't catch me without going Super Saiyan," Hirohito smugly said. "Kid was like smoke, every time I thought I had him, he was gone," Bage admitted, sounding impressed. "Don't forget, we do come from a family of warpers," Amaya reminded Bage, "shinobi warpers." "Had to use my Warper's Will on him to make him stop struggling," Bage admitted as they started eating. Halfway through Hirohito said, "So, how did your 'special training' go?" Bage ignored him and started eating faster while Amaya stopped. "That bad huh?" Hirohito said. "Hirohito, you are in for some special training yourself. You dropped your guard earlier and allowed a being weaker than you to break your nose. Because of this, you are going to do 100000 squat thrusts, pushups, and sit-ups to make you stronger, and then you are to meditate for three hours in the crane stance," Amaya told him. "WHAT!? A HUNDRED THOUSAND!? COME ON!" Hirohito yelled. "It can always be 200000, with weighted clothes, and eight hours of crane stance," Amaya said.

Hirohito opened his mouth, but saw the look his older sister was giving him, and wisely shut it. The rest of lunch was quiet, Bage trying and failing to forget his disfunction, while Amaya hoped her plan would work. Once lunch was over Amaya pulled out her phone and called Pearl. "Pearl-san, I've decided to discipline my brother for earlier. I want you to supervise him as he does one-hundred thousand squat thrusts, pushups, and sit-ups, and then meditate in the crane stance for three hours, could you do this for me?" "Alright, but Rachel told me, Barit, and the Himuras that she is going away soon for training, and she wanted to show us something before she left," Pearl told her. "Alright, then Hirohito can meditate for one hour then," Amaya said. "Alright, I'll be there," Pearl said, and hung up. The next second Pearl arrived through Instant Transmission. "Alright, Hirohito-chan, time for you to learn why its wrong to bully other kids," Pearl said. Hirohito grumbled, but took her hand when she offered it and they Instant Transmitted out of the apartment.

"I guess I'll go then," Bage said as he got up to go. "Hold on," Amaya said, "I want to try something first. Please." "Alright," Bage said, and followed Amaya back to her bedroom. "Bage, there is something I remembered, a way to help someone with your problem. I'd like to try it with you," Amaya said. "Alright," Bage said, blushing all over. "First, strip, then we'll get back on the bed," Amaya told him. Bage did as she said, as she stripped down as well and they both sat down on the bed. "I want you to touch me, that's all, except for my breasts, and here," Amaya indicated her groin, "You can touch me anywhere else. And then, I'll do the same for you." Bage quietly nodded, "Could you, do this first, to show me how?" "Of course, darling," Amaya said as she got closer to him and set her hands on his head. Slowly she drew her hands down his long hair, it was slightly past his shoulders. "Your hair is so soft, most men don't worry about their hair," Amaya said, "I like it." "I put a lot of effort into, everything," Bage said, lifting his arms to show more of his large and muscular body. Amaya honestly thought he might be as large as the long dead warrior Nappa, but a hundred times better looking.

She gently caressed his face, down his powerful chin, to his broad shoulders. She used both hands to touch his massive arms, first his left, and then his right. As she touched his right arm Bage admitted, "I still don't think of this as mine. Even though it regrew, it's not the same arm I spent so much time making it stronger, better." "I understand," Amaya said as she touched his hand, it was smoother than his left, not as rough and callused from years of training. From there she moved to Bage's large chest, feeling each muscle in his pecs and blushing as he flexed them slightly. She moved down to his abs, and passed his groin. "Bage, lay back for me," she told him. Bage did as she said, and she softly touched every quad, sinew, hamstring and calf muscle in his legs, admiring how much effort he had put into his body. "Flip over," Amaya said, and Bage did as asked.

Amaya sat on top of him and asked, "Is this okay?" "It's alright," Bage told her as she touched his massive back. Many muscles had been trained to perfection, and she noticed that he had an almost Christmas tree shape down his back, the gap where his muscles bulged out, and she noticed that the largest muscles in his body were the ones that actually were used to fight, not just every muscle was trained evenly. Bage truly had trained to make his body not just large, but also powerful, and efficient despite its size. Eventually she stopped at his glutes, and got off him. "It's your turn," she told him. Bage swallowed as his large hands nervously followed her example. He touched her hair first, and longest, enjoying its softness, before tracing over her face and shoulders. He stopped to admire the lithe grace of her arms, especially her surprisingly hard triceps, before moving down her sides, being sure to avoid her breasts, before again focusing on her abdomen. Every time she breathed he traced the lines of her abs as it showed, making her giggle a little. He gripped her hips and then her thighs.

"These legs, they're beautiful," Bage told her, "I can feel their power, like a bomb about to go off." "Thank you," Amaya said, "I worked hard on my body as well." "I can tell," he said as he traced her calves and her feet, feeling the minor imperfections of some toes out of alignment. "Does it hurt?" he asked her. "No, it's just what happens when you practice on your toes a lot. I have medicines for it," she told him as she flipped over. It was on her back that he spent even more time than her hair. "How did a guy like me get to know a woman like you?" he asked as he traced every curve of muscle on her back. "A lot of weird things happened," Amaya said. "Definitely," he sighed as he finished. "That's all for now. Tomorrow, if you want, we can do more, or we can stay at this phase, I don't want to rush you," Amaya told him. "How many phases are there?" Bage asked. "Four," she told him. "What's the next phase?" he asked. "We can touch anywhere in Phase Two," Amaya told him. "I'd like that," Bage told her. "Okay. But for now, I think we should get dressed, and go see Rachel before she leaves," Amaya said.

Bage nodded and they got dressed again, and headed out. They found everyone else, including June and her babies, at the Bamboo District as usual. Rachel was wearing a black leather jacket and shirt with black gi pants and black leather boots along with one of the masks Praxtic had delivered. "I'm glad you're here," Rachel said as they arrived. "What's this about, Rachel?" Pearl asked. "This," Rachel said, and lifted her hand to show golden energy crackling in her hand. "You might want to step back," Rachel said as she raised her hand, and then struck the ground with her crackling hand. The grass around her for ten feet stood rigid and crackled with the same energy. "Care to examine the grass?" Rachel asked. Beate walked up and tapped one blade of grass crackling with energy, and then lifted her finger to show it had drawn blood! "What is this?" Beate asked. "I've learned everything I could about vampires, from fiction and non-fiction. My awakening as a warper has allowed me to know and use different techniques throughout the Multiverse. In one universe, one that is fiction in our universe and called, 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure', humans, through breathing a certain way, can create an energy called 'Hamon'. It can manipulate the world in amazing ways, but, best of all, it is also deadly for vampires, as Hamon is in the same wavelength as sunlight itself!"

"But, you're half-vampire! Does it not hurt you?" Kenshin asked. Rachel shook her head, "Vampires in our universe aren't hurt by sunlight, and I am also only half-vampire. Cashew Village taught me that I was relying too much on that vampire half, so now, I'm going to focus on my human half. This is something only one in ten-thousand can use efficiently, and it only works as long as I breath the right way, and oxygen flows freely through my body. It's risky, but I'm going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and then I'm going to test my power throughout the Multiverse, to prepare for Yuu Lupei." "Are you sure that this will work?" Barit asked her. "No, but if I'm right, I can enhance Hamon even more with ki, and create even more powerful techniques," Rachel said, "I've already gotten permission from the Supreme Kai of Time and Dende-sama to leave Conton City and use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." "Then what are we waiting for?" Beate asked as she grabbed the other mask and strapped it onto her face. Beate started to turn blue before she found the right way to breath, and her own hands crackled with Hamon energy. "It's harder than it looks," Beate said.

"Baby, if you're serious, then we'll be wearing these masks all the time, unless we're eating or washing up, until our bodies do it on their own through muscle memory. Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked. "Hell yeah I am!" Beate declared, then went up to Rachel and touched foreheads with her. "I am. I'm not letting you go on a vampire hunt without someone to back you up. Unless you knock me out right now, I'm going with you," Beate said. Rachel's hand flew straight to Beate's jaw, but the Saiyan quickly grabbed it. Their Hamon energy clashed and flashed even brighter than a Solar Flare. Beate smiled beneath her mask as she said, "Besides, I'm a lot stronger than you still. Face it babe, someone's got to cover your back when you travel the Multiverse." Rachel nodded, "You're right. I guess you better get packed then." "Already packed," Beate told her, and showed a pack of Capsules. "Alright then," Rachel said. Beate and Rachel turned to everyone and said, "See you later." They flew out of Conton City hand in hand, Hamon energy crackling in their ki auras.

"Man, that stuff sounds awesome," Kenji said. "It's also very risky, that it is. The entire style seems to focus on breathing, and one's breath is the hardest thing to control, that it most definitely is," Kenshin said, then he breathed and created Hamon energy himself. Everyone tried it, but after thirty minutes only Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji, and June were able to do it effectively. "Well then, it seems that we're one in ten-thousand," June said. "I guess so," Kaoru said, "Though it'll be difficult if we train in this more, especially sparring with it." "I say do it anyway," Pearl said, "We don't know what Yuu Lupei might do. We might need this Hamon to protect everyone." "Very well," Kenshin said. Everyone decided to go their separate ways, but Bage stopped June. "June, can we talk?" he asked. "Alright," she said. "Well, the fact is…this is kind of awkward, but…I…was, sort of in love with you…" Bage tried to talk, but his foot was lodged too firmly in his mouth.

June sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Bage. But, even if Amaya hadn't shown up, my answer would have been no." "Wha…" Bage managed to get out. "I'm not looking for a relationship, I just…can't right now. You've been an amazing friend for me when I needed one, if things had gone differently, who knows, maybe these two," June indicated her babies, "Would have been yours. You don't owe me anything, but, if you can help when I ask, I'd appreciate it." "O-of course I'll help you, I'm kind of their legal guardian you know…" Bage awkwardly said. "Really has a way with words, doesn't he?" Hirohito said, still doing pushups. Amaya answered by putting her foot on her brother's back and pressing down on him. "Where are you at?" she asked. "Fifty-seven thousand and thirty-nine! Fifty-seven thousand and forty!" Hirohito answered as he struggled to continue his pushups. Once Hirohito's disciplinary exercises were done, everyone held Pearl's shoulders and she Instant Transmitted them all to Cashew Village to see Kenshiro.

 ** _Jasper_**

It was nighttime in Conton City, Jasper had been training, and 'training' with Cherry and Ivy all day, but he was still burning up with energy, he wanted more of a challenge. He had heard rumors about a gang in the Mushroom District and took them all on. He beat them all, except for their leader, Barack. He was on a whole other level, figured since he was a Majin too. Even Jasper's Pure Majin Form couldn't let him win, but he did make Barack work for his victory. "You got guts kid, no doubt about that," Barack told Jasper. "So, you really wanna join us?" "Yeah," Jasper smirked, "I'm bored out of my skull, and the Supreme Pink Loli says I can't go on Time Patrols since 'everyone already has a connection to Pearl' or some bullshit like that. Might as well make some cash the fast way then." "You're good kid, real good, welcome to the Nutz Gang," Barack said as the blonde Saiyan girl with a mohawk, Mitsuba, handed him a denim jacket. Jasper put it on bare chested and left it open.

Barack healed everyone, and Jasper turned to Mitsuba, "Hey, you got a boyfriend?" "No," she told him. "You want one," he asked. "No," Mitsuba said. "Wanna fuck anyway?" Jasper asked. Mitsuba looked him up and down, "Sure kid. My place, one hour." "Got it," Jasper said as she flew off. "Damn it," a guy Saiyan said, "She turns me down for months, but the second she sees you…" "Get stronger," Jasper told him, then headed to his own apartment to get cleaned up. After he showered, he looked in his mirror. For a second he thought he saw a purple aura around himself, but then it was gone. "Whatever," he snorted, and got dressed. He was gonna screw his first Saiyan.

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Training, Big News, Jasper's Dark Side, and a Visit from a Shinobi**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

 ** _The Lookout_**

Rachel and Beate reached The Lookout in about three hours after having to look up the directions a few times. They found Dende and Mr. Popo waiting for them. "Thank you for having us, Dende-sama," Rachel said as she and Beate bowed. "When the Supreme Kai of Time explained things to me, how could I refuse? You need to train for a good cause," Dende said as he bowed back. The small Namekian child had grown much taller and had wrinkles around his mouth, after all he was in his nineties by Earth years, and wore clothes similar to his predecessor, Kami. "I regret not acting on Yuu Lupei before now," Dende said as he led them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, "He is a monster, but before he was no great threat. There have been many like him throughout Earth's History, he was evil, to be sure, but he was a minor evil in the grand scheme of things." "I just hope that we'll be strong enough to beat him after this," Beate said. "You may not want to focus on power," Dende said as they reached the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, "Yuu Lupei is powerful now, but he is a murderer, not a fighter. You should work to sharpen your skills as well. If he was not a warper, Rachel-san, you could easily destroy him yourself. He has grown more powerful, I know that much, but from what little I have found he is still a rank amateur in terms of skill."

"Thank you for the advice," Rachel said as the door opened and she and Beate went inside. "The door will open when 24 hours has passed in our dimension," Mr. Popo said, "Good luck to you." Rachel and Beate bowed once more to Dende and Mr. Popo before the doors shut. As soon as they did they felt as the room became hotter, and gravity seemed to increase around them. The seals that Shurayuki had given them only increased the pressure as well as they walked out of the main shelter. "Damn, I might be a Super Saiyan 3 by the end of this," Beate said. "Alright," Rachel said as she opened a Capsule and various objects appeared out of it. "Time to get to work."

 _Day 30 in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

Beate went for a kick only for Rachel to dodge it and land a Hamon powered punch to Beate's stomach. Beate took the hit and backflipped away before blasting a ki ball crackling with Hamon energy at Rachel. The dhampir jumped up to avoid it and pulled out a length of wool. Hamon crackled around the wool fiber as it hardened and went straight at the Saiyan. Beate caught the wool fiber and pulled, bringing Rachel closer. Rachel however was ready and went with the pull, twisting around as Hamon and ki shined out of her, "Enhanced Twister Overdrive!" Beate blocked the kick with her arms and was sent back a hundred feet, but she stayed on her feet. "Alright, let's kick this up a notch!" Beate said as she turned Super Saiyan and flew at Rachel.

 _Day 99 in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

"Hamon Net!" Rachel yelled out as Beate landed in her trap. Beate saw the Hamon infused fibers as they closed in on her. Beate saw she was caught, but quickly poured Hamon and ki into her hand to form a golden blade and spun around quickly, severing the net. "Got you!" Rachel said as two fibers wrapped around Beate's legs and Rachel pulled her to herself. Rachel landed a hard kick ot Beate's stomach, making the Saiyan gasp a little before smiling. "Good one babe," Beate said. Rachel smiled then took off her mask, "I think our bodies have adjusted now, we can try without the masks." "You do that if you want, I need more time," Beate told her. Rachel started breathing the right way as Beate was released from the wool holding her. "Alright, let's go again," Beate said as she went Super Saiyan once more, golden Hamon energy crackling around her.

 _Day 206 in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

Beate was without a mask as Hamon crackled around her Super Saiyan 2 form. She and Rachel clashed in the air, battling the higher gravity and the seals on them as well as each other as their fists and legs clashed. For thirty minutes they focused solely on each other, struggling to keep up with one another. The fact was that Rachel was the better Hamon user, that combined with the strength she was gaining through their intense training meant that Beate had to struggle to keep up, despite her confidence that she had the higher ki Power Level. Their legs clashed in two powerful spinning roundhouse kicks enhanced with ki and Hamon, creating a blinding light between them. Beate was blinded, but Rachel quickly wrapped her wool fibers around Beate and used her ki enhanced Hamon to tighten the bindings. "I got you again," Beate said triumphantly. "Not quite," Beate said as she breathed and focused her Hamon on her arms.

Beate struggled against the strengthened wool, when suddenly it was torn, and Beate blasted Rachel back with a gold Hamon ki ball. Rachel hit the ground hard and jumped up, struggling to breath the right way to maintain her Hamon level. "What was that?" Rachel asked. "Time out," Beate said, and Rachel stopped her Hamon breathing to breath normally. Beate kept up her breathing and walked close to her and showed her arm, it was crackling with Hamon. Rachel looked closer and gasped, "You…sharpened the fine hairs on your arm!? But…they're so thin!" "Ki and Hamon together made them as strong as steel, maybe stronger," Beate told her. Rachel shook her head, "All this time I was thinking about using tools, and you were enhancing your body and ki techniques." "Hey, it's useful! You've caught me like, what, a thousand times with your string? If I was a vampire, I think I'd be dead by now. I've just seen your stuff enough times that I've thought up how to counter it," Beate said. "Right," Rachel said. "Now then, you ready for Round Six?" Beate asked. Rachel smiled as she resumed her Hamon breathing and they continued their spar.

 ** _The Lookout_**

Dende and Mr. Popo opened the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to see Beate and Rachel in a white and blue gi and a red and black qipao respectively. Both of them looked worn out, it was obvious they hadn't cut their hair in their year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as Rachel's hung down to her knees while Beate's was down to the middle of her back. A year of training had led to them both being thinner of face, what they could see of Beate's body showed she had gained muscle and toned her muscles as well. But one thing that hit them was the smell. Dende had a drop of sweat down the back of his head as he said as politely as possible, "I see you were especially focused on your training…" Beate smelled her armpit and both women blushed. Rachel answered as they came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, "I'm sorry, Dende-sama…I wanted us to focus on our last four days of training…" "Well…it's not as bad as Goku and Vegeta at least…" Dende said, "Mr. Popo will lead you to our bath room, and you can clean up there. We'll prepare lunch when you're cleaned up." "Thank you, Dende-sama," Beate said as they followed Mr. Popo down several halls to a red door.

Mr. Popo opened it to show a massive bath room, with a pool in the center positively steaming as the scent of lavender and lotus blossoms seemed to emanate from it. "That's a bath!?" Rachel and Beate both yelled. "The water is about four and a half feet deep," Mr. Popo said and pointed to a wall, "There are towels and wash cloths here. Enjoy the bath." "Thank you, Mr. Popo, we will," Beate said as she started taking off her gi shoes. "Leave your clothes here, I'll see to it they're thoroughly cleaned," Mr. Popo said as he turned around to give them their privacy. Rachel and Beate stripped down and went into the massive bath and got on their knees so only their heads appeared over the water. "Alright, you can take them away," Rachel said. Mr. Popo collected their clothes and before shutting the door said, "I'll check in on you in an hour."

For about thirty minutes Beate and Rachel focused on washing themselves before Rachel said, "Hey, babe, let me wash your back." Beate turned around for her and Rachel cleaned her off, seeing the muscles that Beate had developed in their time inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She gently washed every curve before she reached around and pinched Beate's nipples before her hands went lower. "It's been an entire year, you never complained about us not doing it," Rachel whispered as she rubbed Beate's snatch. Rachel kissed her neck and told her, "Think of this as your reward." Beate moaned as Rachel's fingers went in her and curved in a 'come hither' motion. Rachel sped up and in no time Beate came, Rachel kept on going and bent her girlfriend over the edge of the bath, stroking and kissing her faster and more intensely, not stopping until Beate came a second and a third time. "You were really pent up, weren't you?" Rachel said as she climbed up and sat on the edge of the tub. Rachel spread her legs and motioned with her head. Beate kissed up her legs until she reached her snatch and kissed right above it.

"You gotta shave before we go," Beate told her. "Well eeeee!" Rachel couldn't finish as Beate started licking up and down her slit before forcing her tongue inside her. Rachel held onto Beate's head and moaned out as she pleasured her. Rachel lost track of time as Beate kept on going, it felt too good after so long without that Rachel didn't know how many times she came before Beate finally stopped. Beate climbed out of the bath and pushed Rachel down before getting on top of her, their mouths came together as they reminded each other what making love was like.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

Mr. Popo opened the door to see Rachel and Beate were…occupied. The caretaker quickly shut the door, his whole body turning red as he walked off.

 _THREE HOURS LATER_

Mr. Popo held his ear to the door before opening and heard the sound of moaning inside, and he quickly left. He met Dende as the God of Earth was meditating. "Still 'occupied'?" Dende asked. Mr. Popo nodded, "It would seem that lunch will turn into dinner." "Most likely," Dende agreed.

 _EIGHT HOURS LATER_

Beate and Rachel finally emerged from the bath room, their longer hair tied into braids down their backs and wearing matching leather jackets with sleeveless white undershirts and black gi pants and boots. Mr. Popo was waiting for them and sarcastically said, "I take it that you're hungry now?" The two women's stomachs answered for them. "Follow me then," Mr. Popo said, and they followed him to a large table filled with numerous dishes, meats of all kinds, salad by the pound, drinks, and a generous helping of cakes. "Help yourselves, I'm really familiar with Saiyan appetites," Dende said as they quickly bowed and said, "Thank you for the food!" The two of them ate with gusto, Dende was reminded of the times he saw Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta eating, but Rachel astounded him the most, for almost an hour she matched Beate dish for dish and drink for drink before she finally had enough, while Beate kept eating for another two hours. Beate sat back and sighed, "I wouldn't mind living here, it's awesome." Mr. Popo swallowed nervously at the thought of catering a Saiyan's appetite more than occasionally, but Rachel quickly said, "Sorry, babe. But it's time for us to go." "Alright," Beate said and cracked her knuckles.

Rachel and Beate headed out and bowed to Dende and Mr. Popo one last time, "Thank you for having us." "Take care of each other. And remember, Yuu Lupei may be powerful, but he lacks skill," Dende replied. Rachel took out her portal gun and set it to the Universe she wanted to go to. "Get ready, Beate. Time to see Blade," Rachel said as the portal opened. "Who's that?" Beate asked as they went into the portal.

 ** _Cashew Village_**

When everyone arrived in Cashew Village the first thing they did was see how Kenshiro was doing, then they went to the Hospital and bought a lot of 'Get Well Soon' gifts for Jinbei and Kamiki. By that point they were no longer sedated and were grateful for the extra company. They only left when Tsubaki told them that visiting hours for non-family members was up. They were given permission to stay at Jinbei and Kamiki's house for the night, and they did so. The next morning, Pearl woke up beside Kenshiro and stretched out a little, her feelings mixed. She was happy to spend the night with her boyfriend, but nothing really had happened. Kenshiro was too occupied with thoughts of his Grandparents' wellbeing to perform. Something inside Pearl was frustrated, extremely frustrated. Images of the other men in the house, Barit, Bage, Brocc, even Kenshin, went through her mind before she hit her head to get rid of the thoughts. The image only coalesced as she imagined what each would be like in bed, before she hit herself so hard that it woke Kenshiro up.

"What was that?" he asked. "Nothing," Pearl quickly said as they got out of bed. "Things might get difficult, there's only two bathrooms, and a lot of us," Kenshiro said as they headed downstairs to the kitchen. They saw that Barit, Kaoru, and Kenshin were already making breakfast, while Bage was reading two notes at the table while Jade and Brocc were sipping tea and talking. "Where are Kenji, June, Amaya, and Hirohito?" Kenshiro asked. Bage showed him the notes, from June and Amaya. June's note said,

"To Everyone,

I'm heading back to Conton City to train. I'll be waiting for you to get back.

Love,

June."

Meanwhile, Amaya's was a little more personal,

"Dear Bage,

A personal matter has arisen, Hirohito and I must go. I don't know when we'll get back, but I hope that it will be soon. Keep up with your training Darling.

Love,

Amaya."

That one was actually sealed with a lipstick imprint of a kiss. "Kenji's still sleeping," Kenshin explained, "He'll wake up when he smells the food." "So, what do you think of Cashew Village?" Kenshiro asked. "I like it here," Kaoru said, "It reminds me of home. With the money Shurayuki-sensei left us, we could…start over…" Kenshiro smiled at this, "We'd be happy to have you. Cashew Village always helps anyone that needs it." "Thank you, Kenshiro-san, but we aren't settling down yet," Kaoru said, "Not until that monster is dead." The hard look in her eyes was resolute. "I understand," Kenshiro nodded. The food was ready and Kenji came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes before he saw the food. Everyone sat down to eat after Kenshiro made a small offering to the shrine of his parents, Pearl saw that there were now two places to burn incense, but it had the same picture, of Shiro and Shurayuki together with the newborn Kenshiro.

In the middle of breakfast, Bage's phone went off and he checked it. "Well, things have gotten interesting now," he said. "What is it?" Jade asked. "Warpers can have bounties on their heads, so their enemies can pay other Warper mercenaries to go after them. Me, June, Taoretta, Ryo, Amaya, Rachel, even Hirohito are worth a lot now," Bage said as he showed everyone. Taoretta had a Bounty of 140000000 Zeni, June's Bounty was 75000000, Rachel's was 15000000, Amaya's was 30000000, Hirohito's was 3000000, to their surprise they saw that the Soon from Ryo's Universe was worth 105000000, while Ryo's own Bounty was a whopping 2105000000, and Bage's was jumped to 2800000. "I've never seen so many zeroes before!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Your enemies must really hate you!" "They can try their best," Bage said, "But I don't die easily, Amaya's too much for anyone that wants to try, Hirohito's more powerful than you imagine, same with June. The only one I'm really worried about is Rachel, but she's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, she should come out of that more powerful than ever."

"This one hopes you're right," Kenshin said as they continued eating. After breakfast they all decided to return back to Conton City and get cleaned up there, then take the day off to do as they wished, while Kenshiro stayed to look after his Grandparents' and their farm. Before Pearl Instant Transmitted back to Conton City, Kenshiro gave her a kiss and whispered, "I'll have that necklace by tomorrow." Pearl's heart fluttered a little and the next second, they were back in Conton City.

 _ **Conton City**_

"What did he mean, 'necklace'?" Barit asked. Pearl had a large grin on her face then as she said, "We're getting married!"

C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E-S-I-L-E-N-C-E from everyone for one solid minute before Jade and Kaoru immediately squealed in delight and Brocc turned to Bage smugly, "Pay up!" "What, but…where's your ring!?" Jade asked Pearl. "In Cashew Village you have to make a necklace to make the engagement official, but he asked, I accepted, it's happening!" Pearl excitedly explained. "About time," Barit said. "Congratulations Sensei!" Kenji said. "Indeed," Kenshin said with a smile. "WAIT!" Jade said, "We gotta call Mama and Papa, tell them the news! And Jasper too!" "Yeah," Pearl said, not sure what to think of her brother. His fights with Beate and Shurayuki had…unnerved her, yet at Shurayuki's funeral he was nothing less than completely respectful. She wasn't sure what to think. "Alright, I'll call Mama and Papa," Pearl said, "Jade, you can tell Jasper, after we get cleaned up and change." "Sensei," Kenji said as Pearl got ready to head to her apartment, "Can we please train some today?" Pearl looked down at Kenji's big eyes and his excitement. She couldn't say anything else but, "Alright. In an hour we'll go to the Bamboo District. Is that alright, Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san?" "One hour, that's plenty of time," Kaoru said. "See you soon," Pearl said, and she and Barit headed back to their apartment.

Pearl took the shower first and cleaned herself up, then got wrapped in her towels and headed to her room. She looked around, trying to think of an outfit before she finally decided to just mix and match some. She put on a purple qipao top with black sleeves and black shorts from Videl's Orange Star High School outfit, her weighted armbands and boots. Pearl checked herself in the mirror and thought aloud, "Wow…my legs look really skinny with these puffy sleeves…Oh well." Pearl cracked her neck and knuckles and took a leisurely stroll to the Bamboo District and started stretching out some. Majins didn't need to stretch as much as other species, but it still helped. Her Mama always said that being nice and loose kept you fast and strong. She got to stretching, making sure to touch her head to her knees and then stretch back until she could grab her ankles. She stretched her arms and legs out as far as they could go then shook them out before shadowboxing the air.

After thirty minutes of this Pearl assumed the Lotus Position and meditated as she waited for Kenji and his parents. After five minutes they all arrived and Pearl stayed silent, to see how long Kenji would wait. After another silent five minutes, Pearl opened her eyes to see Kenji wearing the Krillin's Armor set she bought for him, sitting in the seiza position patiently waiting. "You know to be patient, that's good. Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san, you taught Kenji-chan well," Pearl said. Kaoru had a proud smile on her face at that as Pearl stood up as did Kenji. Kenji and Pearl bowed to each other before Pearl said, "Assume a fighting stance." Kenji raised his fists and assumed a horse stance. "No no, the horse stance is a training stance, not a fighting stance. You're too wide open," Pearl explained. "Your groin is wide open, your body is on full display, and your legs are too stiff. Let me show you," Pearl said as she threw a kick to Kenji's groin, but stopped before she hit, then threw punches to his stomach, then top fo his head as Kenji struggled to block.

"Now, put your stronger leg forward, like that, unbend your legs more, a little more, yes, now, separate your hands, one to guard high, the other to guard low," Pearl explained as Kenji moved the way she instructed. Kenji was now in a true fighting stance and Pearl nodded, "I'm going to attack you, I want you to avoid my blows." "Yes, Sensei!" Kenji said. Pearl lowered her Power Level close to Kenji's and threw her punch to Kenji's face and Kenji narrowly ducked under the punch. Pearl tried to sweep his legs, but Kenji jumped up and backflipped away. "Yes, that's good. Now I'm going to attack you again, and I want you to not just avoid, but counter attack as well," Pearl said as she went at Kenji again. The little child backed away to avoid Pearl's kick then charged forward for a punch that Pearl blocked. She then tried a knee that Kenji blocked with both of his hands and tried a round kick that Pearl blocked with one hand then she tried a backfist. Kenji ducked below the strike and tried to kick Pearl's legs out, only for her to jump up and avoid his shorter legs before trying to stomp on him. Kenji rolled away and quickly jumped up to fly at Pearl.

Pearl blocked and countered every blow Kenji threw at her and let him counter her own attacks. The boy was already quite powerful she could tell as his ki aura grew around him as he tried to land a hit on her while Pearl's own ki aura barely showed at all. Eventually Pearl caught Kenji's right fist, and then his left and held him at her longer arm's length. "You're captured, your opponent is larger than you and you can't counter anymore. What should you do?" Pearl asked him. "Try a ki attack?" Kenji asked. "If you have time for one," Pearl told him, "Remember, I can still hit you with my legs." Pearl demonstrated by lifting her foot to his groin, then his stomach, and finally his chin. "Your opponent may not allow you to use ki. They may continue their attack, or use their environment to their advantage, like pounding you into the ground," Pearl said as she lifted him up and then pretended to slam Kenji into the ground, "Or a wall or tree, or pole. They can also use their head." Pearl pulled Kenji closer and gently touched her forehead to his to demonstrate.

"That was a good answer Kenji-chan, but it's not something that is immediate. Only a master can instantly blast ki from their mouth or eyes, or even their feet. Another thing you can do is use your opponent's momentum against them. Contract when they expand, retreat when they advance, pull when they push is one strategy you can use," Pearl said. Pearl went to head butt Kenji, but he quickly took her advice to heart and leaned back and pulled, using Pearl's own momentum against her to toss her behind, her back hitting the ground. "Very good! It took me five tries to understand that principle!" Pearl said as she let go of Kenji and stood up. "Sensei, are we going to learn techniques now?" Kenji asked. "No, Kenji-chan, the fact is that you shouldn't be using ki yet. You need to learn the basics first, how to defend, attack, counter, and move before you can learn techniques. Ryo gave you the scroll before you were ready. Instead, I want you to focus on your body and mind, for now. Later, we'll focus on your spirit, that is, ki," Pearl said. "I understand, Sensei," Kenji said as he bowed to her.

"Now, you will need a strong body to enhance your strength in ki. A healthy body generates ki more efficiently, and the only way to have a healthy body is to eat the right food, avoid too much of the wrong food, and exercise. Now, let's begin your exercise," Pearl said as she started to jog, Kenji followed with Kaoru and Kenshin close behind. Pearl ran and Kenji followed close behind, though it helped that Pearl kept her pace slow enough for him to keep up. After three laps around Conton City, Kenji was starting to slow, but wasn't giving up. Pearl led him through one more lap before she stopped at the Bamboo District again. "Alright, now, to stretch," Pearl said, and led Kenji through the right stretches for twenty minutes. "Keeping a flexible body is good for your speed, your strength, and your balance. Majins like me are naturally very flexible, but a human like you needs to stretch your muscles to maintain your flexibility. You should stretch everyday after waking up, and again before getting ready for bed to keep your flexibility, and stretch before you train, and after you train," Pearl said as she helped Kenji stretch.

He was quite flexible already because he was so young, but he nonetheless said, "Yes, Sensei!" "Also, don't be afraid to rest. A strong body also needs to rest, after a few days of training, letting your body rest will allow it to be stronger," Pearl taught as they finished stretching. "Now, for the exercises," Pearl said as she led him through pushups, sit-ups, leg lifts, crunches, punches to the air, and kicks to the air as well. By the time they were done with the exercises Kenji was sweating profusely, while Pearl was barely winded. "Kenshin-san, can you get some water for Kenji-chan while we stretch again?" Pearl asked. "Of course," Kenshin said as he went to get water while Pearl helped Kenji stretch. Pearl couldn't help but remember training with her Mama then…

 ** _Seven Years Ago_**

Pearl let fly with her kicks as Buudikka blocked and dodged them. "Keep your balance," Buudikka said as she swept Pearl's foot. Pearl slapped the ground to avoid getting too hurt and rolled back as Buudikka went for an axe kick. Pearl jumped up and stretched out her hand for a punch that Buudikka caught, then Pearl pulled back her arm and charged at Buudikka at the same time for a kick. Buudikka blocked the kick with her knee and smiled, "Very good Pearl! Get creative! Be flexible! That is the Bouncing Way!" Buudikka said as they continued to spar. Pearl never landed a single strike and took many from her Mother, yet Pearl would not give up for the whole hour. By the time Buudikka finally stopped, Pearl was bruised on her stomach and arms and her legs felt so sore she was glad Majins didn't have bones, they'd probably be broken.

Pearl fell on her butt as she struggled to breath. "It's no good Mama, I'm just not strong like you! I'll never be as strong as you! Jasper, Jade, Amber, they're all stronger than me, even Silver's Power Level was higher than mine when I was born. I'm just a weakling!" Pearl said as tears welled up in her eyes. Buudikka sat down in front of her and said, "Pearl, my Precious Pearl, look at me." Pear looked up to see her Mother smiling at her with pride. "It's not about the strength of your body. You may not have that, but you have two things that matter more," Buudikka said. Buudikka reached out her hand and touched Pearl's chest, where a human's heart normally was, "You have a brave and good heart, like when you protected your sisters from those bullies." "Jasper ended up saving us," Pearl said. "Did you know he'd show up?" Buudikka asked. Pearl shook her head. "You still stood up to them anyway, to do the right thing. You also have a nice, big brain in here," Buudikka said, poking Pearl's forehead, "Your teachers always tell me that you're their top student. You don't have to be a warrior to make me proud. Just be you."

 ** _Present Time_**

Pearl had finished helping Kenji stretch and Kenji drank the water Kenshin brought for him before she stood and asked him, "Are you ready for one more round of sparring?" "Yes Sensei!" Kenji said. He looked very tired, but his eyes were focused and filled with resolve. "Alright, this is the end of your training for today. I want you to go all out, use everything you have, let your ki flow through you and let it strengthen you," Pearl told her student. She activated her Scouter Glasses as Kenji let out a loud kiai and his Power Level grew and grew until at last it topped out at 25000. "Amazing!" Pearl said as Kenji flew at her. Pearl blocked and avoided all of Kenji's punches and kicks, all the while praising him. "That's it! You truly are a prodigy Kenji-chan, your Power Level is 30000, you have the strength of 6000 normal people flowing through you!" Pearl went on the offense then, and Kenji struggled to keep up and counter her attacks. For every counter he tried, there were many more where he struggled just to defend. After fifteen minutes Pearl landed a blow to Kenji's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Kenji fell to the ground struggling to breath as Kenshin and Kaoru ran to him. "Wait!" Kenji said, "I can…do this!" Kenji said as he forced himself to stand. Pearl hadn't hit him hard, it was obvious that Kenji had used up all his power and was thoroughly exhausted, yet still he stood, ready to keep on going. "That's enough for today," Pearl said and stood up straight. Kenji did the same and they bowed to each other, and then Kenji fell back with a smile on his face. "Kenji!" Kaoru and Kenshin yelled as they helped him up. "Did you see me…Oka-san? Tou-san? Did I do good?" Kenji asked. "You were magnificent, son. We're so proud of you," Kenshin said. "You were amazing," Kaoru assured him as they picked him up. "Can we train tomorrow, Sensei?" Kenji asked. "If you can, we will," Pearl told him, "Remember to stretch tonight to keep your body flexible." "I will, Sensei," Kenji said as he nodded off to sleep. "He pushed himself too hard," Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry," Pearl said. "Don't be," Kaoru said, "It's been too long since I've seen him smile so much. Thank you for giving him this, Pearl." Pearl bowed to the Himuras and said, "It's a pleasure teaching Kenji-chan."

 ** _Jade_**

Jade was wearing her blue and green qipao as she made her way to an apartment, she just felt for his ki signature and followed that. It wasn't Jasper's apartment from what she could tell, it was too far away from any restaurants or bakeries like all Majins liked, then again that diet and training regimen Jasper had been on called for him to cut back on sweets. The Majin girl followed her brother's ki signature to the right apartment and knocked on the door. After two minutes and a few more knocks the door was opened by a blonde Saiyan woman with a mohawk and wearing torn orange pants, and she was topless, displaying some sizable knockers for all to see. "Yeah?" the topless Saiyan woman said. "Hi," Jade said, "Is my brother Jasper here?" "Yeah, come in," the woman said. She walked in to see Jasper coming out of a shower in just a towel.

"Oh shit!" Jasper said, "G-give me a minute Jade!" The male Majin quickly ran into a bedroom and shut the door. "Sit wherever, I don't care. Just don't break anything," the woman said. Jade sat down on a recliner, it was that or a couch that looked a few seconds away from falling apart. "So…hi, I'm Jade, I'm Jasper's little sister," Jade introduced herself to the topless Saiyan woman. "Name's Mitsuba, kid," the woman said as she laid down on the couch and stretched. "Aren't you gonna…get a shirt?" Jade said. "Why? You think my tits are sagging?" Mitsuba said as she sat up. "NO! Uh…never mind," Jade said as Mitsuba smirked. The apartment had second hand furniture, even the dining chairs and table looked well used, while the walls were decorated with various old Kaiju and Mecha movies. Jasper came out with his black gi pants on, "Sorry Jade, didn't expect you to show up. This is Mitsuba, my new friend, and this is her apartment."

"Yeah, brought Blob Boy home to see how he is in the sack. Ain't had a good screw since High School, till now," Mitsuba said. "You're racking 'em up like Sensei did, Bro," Jade told Jasper. "What can I say, I'm irresistible to any man-lover," Jasper smirked and stretched back to show off his abs. "Well, that's not why I came, I got some big news!" Jade excitedly said. "What?" Jasper asked. "Pearl and Kenshiro are getting married!" Jade screamed. "WHAT!?" Jasper yelled in surprise. "Yeah! He proposed to her yesterday, and she said yes! Thing is to make it official he needs to make her a necklace, he said he'd have it by tomorrow! I can't believe it!" Jade quickly yelled in excitement. "Whoa," Jasper said and plopped down next to Mitsuba, "Pearl getting married… Always thought she'd marry a nerd like herself, not Kenshiro." "Kenshiro…Pearl… Oh yeah, your sister's the one the Supreme Kai of Time chose, right?" Mitsuba said, "Grey, nerdy, no tits?" "Hey! She's got boobs, they're just not that big," Jade said, "But yeah." "Kenshiro's the hot goody two shoes Human with the big dick, right?" Mitsuba said.

"When'd you see his dick?" Jasper asked. "Few weeks ago some ninja came and attacked the new spa, him, Pearl, some albino chick with a bunch of scars and a yellow Namekian beat them. Everyone saw them," Mitsuba said as she dug her phone out and showed video of Pearl and Barit fighting shinobi. "Damn…Pearl never told us about this!" Jade said. The video showed Pearl screaming as her and her friends struggled to cover themselves before she Instant Transmitted them away. "Damn, guy like that with a girl like her… How greedy," Mitsuba said as she got up and went to her fridge. "Anyway, I guess this calls for a drink, to Pearl and Kenshiro, hope they don't break the bed," Mitsuba said as she pulled out three bottles and tossed one each to Jasper and Jade. "Um…what is this?" Jade asked. "Apple juice, strong apple juice," Mitsuba said with a smirk as she pulled the cap off and chugged her bottle down. Jasper smirked a little and did the same, leaving Jade. "Go ahead Sis," Jasper said, "I won't tell Mom and Dad if you don't." "Thanks," Jade said and opened the bottle and took a sip. She gagged a little but swallowed, at least it tasted like apples; apples and hair spray.

"Take your time kid," Mitsuba said, "First time hits hard." "Thanks," Jade said as she slowly drank the 'apple juice'. She felt a little dizzy when she was done, but was otherwise alright. By the time she finished drinking, Jasper was already dressed in his shoes and a denim jacket with a weird symbol on it. "Alright, let's go Sis, it's been a while, we haven't talked much. I'll take you home and you can tell me what's going on," Jasper said. "Alllright!" Jade said as she stood up, she almost fell but Jasper caught her shoulders. "See you later Mitsuba," Jasper said. "I'll call ya later Kid, Barack might wanna talk to ya too," Mitsuba said as Jasper led Jade out of her apartment. "Who's Barack?" Jade asked. "I joined a…club, where I met Mitsuba. Barack's the Club's Leader," Jasper explained, "But enough about me, what about that little guy that was hanging out with you at Shurayuki's funeral?"

"Disz? Nah, he just sold me, Sensei, Mama, Pearl, Rachel, and Beate our bathing suits. Mama made him pass out, and later at the beach Sensei made him her new boy toy is all. He was just being nice," Jade told him. "My boyfriend is that blue skinned hunk of Saiyan meat, Brocc." "Brocc huh? So, how serious are you?" Jasper asked. "We screw regularly," Jade said and giggled, whispering in Jasper's ear, "I even did the Naked Apron with him. God, Super Saiyans are huge! Then he went Super Saiyan 3, I swear to Dende it must have been this big!" Jade stopped and spread her hands over a foot apart. "I get it! Jeeze! Too much information," Jasper said as they continued walking. "He a good fighter?" Jasper asked, wanting to change the subject. "Oh yeah! He killed a bunch of Units himself, even went toe to toe with the strongest one, Unit 124, and since he's a Saiyan I bet he's even stronger now!" Jade said. "Really," Jasper said, "Think he'd be interested in a little sparring match?" "Yeah, as long as we're not here in the city, maybe at the Time Machine Station like when you fought Sensei," Jade suggested. "Alright," Jasper said as they reached her apartment.

Brocc was already there, dressed in a full Ginyu Force White Armor set, drinking a smoothie. "Hey Babe," Brocc said, "Hi…Jasper, right?" "Yeah. So you're the guy that's screwing my little sister," Jasper said with a cocky grin as he extended his hand. Brocc took it and the two of them squeezed each other's hands tightly. After a minute Jade said, "Alright, quit the dick measuring contest! You got him beat in that department when you go Super Saiyan, Brocc." "JADE!" Jasper yelled as he let go of Brocc's hand. "Oh don't be so angry, Sensei told me that it's all about skill and stamina anyway, not size. She would know, she screwed like three hundred guys and over two hundred girls or something," Jade flippantly said. "Sheesh! And Kenshiro's her only kid!?" Brocc asked. "Yeah, she only wanted kids with someone she loved," Jade said, starting to feel sad. "I'm sorry, Jade. But it was her choice, she didn't want to come back. I guess she did all she wanted to," Brocc said, then turned to Jasper, "So, what do you want?"

"Jade told me you can go Super Saiyan 3. I wanna test that out," Jasper said with a smirk. "Oh yeah?" Brocc smirked back. "Well let's go then." Jade rolled her eyes but still followed them as they headed to the Time Machine Station. Along the way they saw Pearl as well as the Himuras, Kenshin was carrying a sleepy Kenji. "Hey, where are you going?" Pearl asked. "Jasper and me are having a friendly sparring match," Brocc confidently said. "You sure about that?" Pearl said, remembering when Shurayuki had a 'sparring match.' "Yeah, I am," Brocc said as Pearl and the Himuras followed them. Pearl followed after Jade, "Jade, you should stop Brocc now…I don't think he can win against Jasper, and…I…feel something different about our brother now." "Come on, Sis, it's Jasper! He can control himself," Jade said, trying to get her to stop worrying, but Jade had some doubts herself. They reached the Time Machine Station and Jasper said, "No time limit. We fight in the Mountains. Think you can handle it?" Brocc cracked his neck and said, "Bring it."

They set the conditions with the right robot, and in a flash of light they were gone, and appeared onscreen in the Mountains. The second the fight started Jasper went right at Brocc, Jade couldn't follow, but Pearl looked like she could and she knew Brocc had as he nimbly dodged a punch then kicked Jasper back and went Super Vegeta. "Come on, give me a challenge at least," Jasper said as he lifted his hands and blasted Assault Rain into the sky. Brocc dodged every falling blast and went for a punch that Jasper caught before Brocc kicked his legs out from under him then kicked him back. Jasper spun up and hit Brocc with an Explosive Ki Wave, knocking Brocc into a mountain before appearing in front of him and kicking him through it. Brocc dodged a large ki ball Jasper sent his way and quickly went Super Vegeta 2 and flew at Jasper. He threw a punch that Jasper caught and another. "Anymore bright ideas?" Jasper asked him. Brocc's answer was a Break Cannon from his mouth right in Jasper's face, blasting him back as Brocc held on to his hands. Jasper came back fast, like a rubber band and aiming for a head butt only for Brocc to axe kick him to the ground before letting him go.

Jasper got up and smirked, "That the best you can do?" Before Jade could see what happened, Jasper had Brocc by his throat and tossed him into the ground before launching an Explosive Buu-Buu Assault, his fists raining down on Brocc before he jumped back. Brocc got up and spat blood, looking a lot worse for wear. "Come on, Super Saiyan 3, show me your real power," Jasper said, Jade thought she saw a dark aura around Jasper for a second, but then it was gone. "You asked for it. I admit, I overestimated how much stronger I am. But remember this man. You. Asked. For. This!" Brocc yelled as he yelled out with all his might, and his hair grew longer and longer as the mountains all shook around them until Brocc at last turned Super Saiyan 3. "Let's go!" Brocc yelled. Jade couldn't follow them, the two of them were moving too fast for her to see, but she saw Pearl was following closely. "Who's winning? I can't tell!" Jade asked. "Jasper, still. They're about even, neither one is hitting the other, but Brocc's a lot more hurt than Jasper is."

Jade saw brief flashes between noise and shockwaves, Jasper blocking an elbow, Brocc dodging a kick, Jasper and Brocc's legs clashing between them, and many more. It was all so fast, yet Pearl was following it easily. Suddenly there was an explosion of light, and when the light dissipated it showed Brocc and Jasper locked together. The two stretched their heads back and slammed them into each other hard enough to create a shockwave, then again, and again! Time Patrollers watching winced as the two literally butted heads, after ten clashes Brocc's forehead was bleeding, yet he kept on going. Blood was soon covering Brocc's and Jasper's heads, all of it was Brocc's, but he refused to give up. "JASPER STOP!" Jade screamed at the screen, but neither warrior did as their heads clashed again, harder than before. Brocc's knees buckled then and Jasper fell back then let go of Brocc's hands before kicking his stomach, sending him sky high. Jasper wasn't done though, as he flew up and grabbed Brocc's ankle and yelled, "Say my name, bitch!" Jasper slammed Brocc into the ground hard enough to leave an imprint then lifted him up again to slam him again, but Brocc's Super Saiyan form disappeared, and he was knocked out. "K.O.!" the screen declared as it shut off, and in a flash of light, Jasper and Brocc returned to Conton City. "BROCC!" Jade screamed as she went to her still unconscious boyfriend. Jasper looked down at him and Jade stood up to her older brother and said, "You didn't have to do that!"

"It was a fight, we both said we'd go until one of us was knocked out," Jasper said. "You dragged it out! You didn't have to humiliate him like that, you could have beaten him before he went Super Saiyan 3, but you deliberately held back to make him transform," Pearl told him. Jasper looked at Pearl and said in a voice Jade didn't like, "You think you can take me now, Toothpick?" Jasper's ki aura flared out around them swirling around and making a lot of Time Patrollers back off from him. Kenji stirred awake and held Kenshin tight when he saw Jasper, and Kenshin held his son tighter. "Jasper, calm down. You need to control yourself better," Pearl calmly said. Jasper snorted and said, "Congrats on your guy proposing," then turned and walked away, people giving him a wide berth as he passed them. "What am I going to do with him?" Pearl asked. Brocc woke up and said, "Ugh, my head feels like it exploded." "It almost did," Jade told him as she hugged him then helped him up. "Man, your brother's tough," Brocc said.

"He's stronger than I thought… And he's a lot…angrier now too," Pearl said. "What's his deal?" Brocc asked her. "I don't know…Jasper always liked fighting, but Mama taught him to stay in control, he never…went off on people before he came here… Jade, how was he before now?" Pearl asked. "Well, he was…Jasper! Happy go lucky, showed off his latest FWB, said he joined a club with her, he got a little macho when he heard about Brocc, but I didn't think it mattered since he's always been looking for guys to fight," Jade said. "Who's his latest FWB?" Pearl asked. "Some blonde Saiyan punker girl, uh…Mitsuba. She called you flat, but she didn't seem all that bad…" Jade said. Pearl shook her head as Kenshin said, "Something is very wrong here."

 ** _Cashew Village_**

Kenshiro wiped his face after he finished planting the soybeans, lettuce, and daikon his family grew since first settling in Cashew Village. He looked at the field feeling proud of himself, even if he had destroyed his weighted wrist bands, the weighted boots he wore still slowed him considerably, but he managed to plant all the crops by himself. He took a minute to drink from his canteen and remember as a kid Grandpa and Grandma hired about twenty young men as old as he was now to help them plant their crops. He thought about Praxtic's visit earlier to tell him that he was now rich, inheritance from his Mom. He simply couldn't imagine what he would do with all that money. He dispelled those thoughts checked the sun and saw he had to clean up now before seeing his Grandparents in the Hospital, if he hurried he'd have about four hours before visiting hours ended. Kenshiro put his tools away and took off his coat and undershirt before he heard something flying towards his head.

Kenshiro dodged the shuriken thrown at him and caught it, searching for a ki signature. He didn't find any, his opponent was good. "Come out," Kenshiro said, "If it's Oroshi Shurayuki, my Mom, that you're after, you're too late. She's dead." Kenshiro felt the air behind him and quickly turned around to block a spear with his hands and tear it out of his attacker's hands. The shinobi was tall and thin and tossed something that Kenshiro quickly grabbed with his coat and shirt before tossing them aside and blasting the shinobi with ki. The shinobi dodged the blast but Kenshiro quickly ran forward and slammed his knee into his attacker's crotch. The shinobi ignored the pain as he grabbed Kenshiro, but he quickly grabbed the shinobi's arm and slammed him into the ground before putting him into a tight arm lock. "Give up now, or I'll tear your arm right off!" Kenshiro said. The shinobi sighed, he had a man's voice, "Yuki was right, you truly are an amazing fighter." "Who are you?" Kenshiro asked. "I am…was a friend of Yuki's," the shinobi said. "Why'd you attack me?" Kenshiro demanded. "To test you myself, to make sure you really were her son. She taught you well, boy," the shinobi said. "How can I know you're telling the truth?" Kenshiro said.

"Your Father's last words were, 'Yuki run,' and then he died tossing you to her," the shinobi said. Kenshiro blinked and let him go, his Mom had indeed told him that, the same day he was born and his Father died, the day she got the scar on her face. She had only told him and his Grandparents that, he thought. The shinobi stood up and took off his mask, the man was bald and had once been handsome, but a scar that had cost him sight in one milky eye and another that split his forehead in two took away his good looks. "Inside," Kenshiro said as he grabbed his coat and shirt. "Shake them out, I use glass shards in my happō," the shinobi said. Kenshiro shook his clothes out several times and checked to make sure all the glass was out, then headed inside after the shinobi. "Why are you here?" Kenshiro asked him. The shinobi lifted his hands, "My name is Kuwabara Hatori. I was a friend of Yuki's, I came here to give her something, but by the time I arrived, she was already dead. I guess this is yours now. I'm taking it out of my shirt, it's in a Capsule." The shinobi, Kuwabara Hatori said as he reached in and pulled out a Capsule and pressed the button on it.

The smoke cleared to show a scrapbook with numerous news clippings and photographs in it. "What is this?" Kenshiro asked as he took it. "You may not believe this, but your Mom and I were more than friends," Kuwabara said. "You and about six hundred other people were 'more than friends' with my Mom. I walked in on her enough times to know that," Kenshiro said. "Fair enough," Kuwabara said, "But I was in love with her. Not many women would want to be with this without monetary compensation," the shinobi indicated his face, "But Yuki said she didn't care even after I got these scars. But it was more than that. We must have saved each other's lives dozens of times. She always talked about you, she always called you her 'Greatest Achievement." "Mom never mentioned you, or any 'friends'", Kenshiro said as he looked through the scrapbook. There were clippings of Yakuza bosses, pimps, human trafficking rings, corrupt politicians, and other scum assassinated, children mysteriously appearing in orphanages, anonymous donations to those orphanages and other charities devoted to helping poor families.

"You saying my Mom did all this?" Kenshiro asked. Kuwabara nodded, "Yuki always said she would go to Hell for the horrible things she did to avenge Shiro, but I never believed her. I made that to show her that she was better than she realized. After she had her revenge, something changed. Before, she was like all shinobi, willing to kill anyone for the right price. But afterwards, she stopped. She never stopped accepting contracts, but she wouldn't accept contracts from just anyone anymore. I asked her once about it, and she said that she had enough innocent blood on her hands, and didn't want anymore." Kuwabara looked at the shrine to Shiro and Shurayuki, especially the picture as he turned his back to Kenshiro. "I had hoped…this could have been me. But she said that she didn't want you to be part of the shinobi world, and with two shinobi parents, you, and any child we had would have to be part of it too, or risk being killed by our enemies. I respected her wishes. I only wish I could have seen her one last time," Kuwabara said.

"Look, thank you, for this. Is there…anything I can get you?" Kenshiro asked. "No, I doubt that we'll see each other again," Kuwabara said and looked in Kenshiro's eyes. "You inherited the best things of your parents, I hope that you have a long and happy life, Kenshiro," Kuwabara said. The shinobi left through the door and leapt into the air, jumping far outside of Cashew Village. Kenshiro watched him go, then went back inside, putting the scrapbook on the dining table to read later, he had to see get to the Hospital before visiting hours ended. But, he felt a little better, seeing the pictures of children his Mom had saved.

 ** _Unknown Dimension, Twilight Universe_**

Shadlyn watched as Yuu Lupei slaughtered the Cullens with the powers he had gained from the Hellsing Universe. They were blown up with magic playing cards, tore each other apart under the veil of illusions, and even now the Cullen Patriarch was being riddled by bullets that changed direction in mid-air. She watched in satisfaction as their mansion burned, and Yuu walked out of the flames carrying a woman's right arm. "That felt good, Round 2 goes to me," Yuu smiled a bloody smile. "All of them are dead?" Shadlyn asked. "I left Renesmee and Bella alive for you to finish. They're somewhere in the woods, I think that Jacob guy might be there too, I lost track of all the werewolves after six," Yuu said as he took a bite out of the arm he had, then coughed up glitter. "Figures," he said as he threw it back into the burning mansion. "Aren't you worried about your daughter?" Shadlyn asked. "No, I guess I can't turn her to our side. Oh well," Yuu said, then looked at the woods, "I never wanted kids anyway. You better hurry up before those bitches get away. I tore their legs off, but these fairies are still pretty fast." Shadlyn smiled as she flew into the woods, ready to kill some more. Yuu wondered what Universe to visit next, there were so many more interesting vampires to visit, and absorb.

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: An Extremely Busy Day**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

Pearl woke up shaking her head. The dream she had had was something else entirely. She was no stranger to wet dreams, she had gone through puberty after all, but none of those dreams were like the one she had, imagining almost every male she knew one by one taking turns with her, Pearl quickly hit her head to get rid of the embarrassing images in her mind. _If this keeps up I'm going to go to Cashew Village and spend the whole day with Kenny…or buy a vibrator…_ she thought as she got out of bed and took a cold shower and then looked through her clothes. She decided to wear Videl's Orange Star High School shirt with purple qipao pants along with her weighted wrist bands and boots, pretty much the opposite of what she wore yesterday. Pearl stretched out for a few minutes before going to the kitchen and making some chocolate chip pancakes for herself and Barit, remembering to not make them too sweet for him. By the time Barit was done getting ready for the day the pancakes were done. "Been a while since you cooked," Barit remarked as they sat down for breakfast. He took a bite and waited a little before saying, "You've improved, before, everything you made was almost 75% sugar." "Thanks, I think," Pearl said as they ate.

Once they were done Pearl's Scouter Glasses went off, it was the Supreme Kai of Time. "Pearl, I need you at the mountains near the waterfall. Something big is happening," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "On my way," Pearl said and quickly left the apartment and flew near the waterfall. She spotted the Supreme Kai of Time not far from it, and saw a large purple and black portal. "I'm here," Pearl said. "Good. Listen, this thing right here, is something extremely dangerous. It is a Dimensional Rift. Like the Time Rifts, it is a portal to another alternate universe that is threatening to change our own time. I'm containing it right now, but unless you go inside and change whatever is causing the change, it will just keep growing. However, you won't be able to do this yourself. You need to gather five other warriors to help," the Supreme Kai of Time explained, "And make sure they got their Scouters so we can communicate." "I got it. I know who to pick," Pearl said, and Instant Transmitted back to her apartment. "What's going on?" Barit asked.

"To keep things short, there is a Time Rift called a Dimensional Rift right now. The Supreme Kai of Time said I need five more people to help me get rid of it," Pearl told him. "Alright, I'm in," Barit said, "Who else are we bringing?" "We'll need some Super Saiyan power I think, so we'll need Amaya and Brocc, Jade and Bage as well, OH, almost forgot, get your Scouter, the Supreme Kai of Time said we'll need them," Pearl said, and quickly focused on sensing her friends' ki. She Instant Transmitted to Jade's apartment first and knocked on the door. Jade opened it, thankfully already dressed in the Launch Outfit Pearl gave her, and Brocc was drinking some coffee in a Broly Outfit. "What's up?" Jade asked. Pearl explained the situation to her and Jade and Brocc agreed to come. She told them where to go, and then Instant Transmitted to Bage's Apartment. She knocked on the door and Bage answered in pajama bottoms. Pearl saw Amaya was eating breakfast behind him and explained the situation to them. "Alright, give us five minutes," Bage said. "Okay," Pearl agreed, and Instant Transmitted to the Dimensional Rift.

Everyone she called was already stretching as the Supreme Kai of Time explained the situation in detail to them. After five minutes Bage and Amaya arrived, Bage in his Time Patroller Academy armor and Amaya in a green and black qipao with her katana ready. "Alright, everyone is gathered. Join hands, and go in. Trunks and I will give you pointers once you're inside," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "Alright," Pearl said as everyone held hands and flew into the Dimensional Rift.

They arrived to see they were in the Wastelands, and before them stood a Great Ape, a Great Ape version of Nappa! "Alright everyone," the Supreme Kai of Time said through their Scouters, "Get ready. These Dimensional Rifts have changed your foes, they'll have powers you won't expect." "Like what?" Barit asked. Dark energy then swirled around Nappa, and then around everyone else. "Get away quickly, or you'll be brainwashed into fighting each other!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled, and everyone flew back. Bage however wasn't fast enough, and the dark energy overtook him. "Quickly, you gotta dispel the energy, hit him good and hard and you'll stop the brainwashing!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled. "I'm on it!" Jade yelled and flew at Bage and quickly kicked him in the head hard, dispelling the dark aura. "Ugh…thanks Jade," Bage said. "Alright, it's not over yet, stay on your guard," the Supreme Kai of Time said. Great Ape Nappa suddenly jumped into the air and a massive ball of dark energy formed over his mouth before blasting down to everyone. "STOP THAT BLAST! IF IT HITS THE GROUND, IT'LL WIPE YOU ALL OUT!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled.

Amaya, Bage, and Brocc all went Super Saiyan 2 and together grabbed the massive ball of dark energy. They slowed it down, but it kept on coming! "You need to work together to send it back!" the Supreme Kai of Time instructed. "Alright, Bage, Amaya, Brocc, get back, focus everything you have on that Dark Energy Ball!" Pearl ordered. The Saiyans did as she instructed, and everyone summoned their power, blasting at the Dark Energy Ball with all their power! For a second their combined power stopped it, then slowly sent the Dark Energy Ball back to Great Ape Nappa! "GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Pearl yelled as she summoned all her power. The six warrior's ki auras flared out in a dazzling display as they poured all their power into their attack, sending it right into Great Ape Nappa! The Dark Energy Ball combined with everyone's power destroyed the Great Ape, and then everyone was pulled back into Conton City.

"Good work everyone," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "But I'm afraid this isn't over." The Supreme Kai of Time pointed to a second Dimensional Rift. "You need to deal with that one as well I'm afraid," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Remember to work together, and don't drop your guards." "Alright," everyone said as they walked over to the second Dimensional Rift and joined hands, then flew into it.

In the Second Dimensional Rift they were all in the Sky, and saw Turles was there waiting for them, Dark Energy swirling around him. "Let's go!" Pearl yelled as she and everyone blasted Turles with ki balls. Their combined assault quickly overwhelmed Turles, until he suddenly blasted ki all around himself to dispel their attacks. Dark energy formed in his hands as he suddenly blasted it all around. Everyone tried to fight it, but the attack was overwhelming, and they were all knocked back. "Oh no, he used a Scatter Attack, you've been blasted into pocket dimensions," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "So, how do I get out of it?" Pearl asked. "You need to fight whatever or whoever appears, they'll be the pocket dimension's guardian. After that, a portal should open to let you back into the normal Dimensional Rift's Dimension, or to another pocket dimension where one of the others is," the Supreme Kai of Time told Pearl. "Alright," Pearl said as a Saibaman appeared. Pearl pooled her power into her hands as the Saibaman attacked her and blasted it point blank with a Kamehameha Wave, destroying it.

A portal opened to show the Sky Pearl was blasted out of. She also saw three large black crystals floating in the sky. "Are these the pocket dimensions?" Pearl asked. "Yes, you need to break them and let the others out, otherwise Turles will siphon their power and increase his own with it," the Supreme Kai of Time said as Turles rushed at Pearl. Pearl blocked his punch and five kicks before slamming her knee into Turles's groin and then kicking him back. The corrupted Saiyan smiled as he tried a Sudden Storm attack that Pearl struggled to avoid. "Try this then, Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee…" Pearl said as she powered up. Turles tried a Kill Driver, and Pearl let out her Super Kamehameha Wave, "HHHAAAAAA!" Pearl's attack tore through Turles's Kill Driver and slammed into him, sending him flying away. "Alright, time to let everyone else out.

One crystal shattered, Bage and Brocc flew out of it, Bage in Super Saiyan 2 form while Brocc was Super Saiyan 3. "Alright, where's that motherfucker Turles!?" Brocc angrily yelled. "He's coming fast," Pearl said, sensing the Dimensional Rift Turles coming with surprising speed. "Listen, distract him, I need to destroy those other two crystals," Pearl said. Turles arrived and Bage and Brocc nodded as they flew at him. Pearl went to the first pocket dimension crystal she saw and started pounding away at it. Her fists were starting to hurt when it finally shattered, releasing Barit and Amaya. "Whew, thanks Pearl," Barit said. "Alright, I'm going to get that last crystal, Barit, help me, Amaya, help Bage and Brocc," Pearl said. "Alright," they agreed and separated. "Alright Barit, Kamehameha, together," Pearl said as they powered up the attack. "Double Kamehameha!" Pearl and Barit yelled as they blasted the last crystal, releasing Jade. "Man, I feel drained," Jade said. "Can you fight?" Pearl asked. "Yeah, and I'm gonna try something," Jade said as she summoned her power. Jade shined bright before she yelled, "FUTTEN!"

Steam shot out everywhere as Jade's skin turned yellow and her red cheek circles turned black. "Let's get him!" Jade yelled.

Jade, Pearl, and Barit flew at Turles as the Saiyans began to break his defense. Everyone got at least three good hits in before Turles blasted them all back. "Everyone! Together!" Pearl yelled as once again they pooled their power together and blasted Turles just like they did Nappa. The Dimensional Rift Saiyan screamed as their combined might wiped him out, and then they were all returned to Conton City. The Supreme Kai of Time was waiting for them. "Good job everyone," she congratulated them, "Those Dimensional Rifts could have seriously damaged our reality." "But they're still here," Pearl said, "Things haven't changed." "What do you mean there's no change!?" the Supreme Kai of Time huffed, "Of course there is, I would know. You've weakened them both considerably, all that's left for me to do is shut them, and everything will be fine. Of course, after they've been weakened, it's not like they can cause any more damage, so I'm in no hurry. It's such a hassle too," the Supreme Kai of Time said.

Everyone's jaws dropped when she said that. "You can use them for training if you want. If any other Dimensional Rifts open up you can go and take care of them, just like these two," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "Are you sure?" Amaya asked as she looked at the first Dimensional Rift, it was a lighter shade of purple now with much less black. "Would a Goddess lie?" the Supreme Kai of Time asked. Amaya looked like she was going to say something, but kept her mouth shut. "Well then, goodbye, I've got to take care of Tokitoki now, my work is never done," the Supreme Kai of Time said, and headed back to the Time Nest. Pearl's Scouter Glasses went off just then, multiple Time Rifts needed her. "Oh man, looks like my work is never over either," Pearl said. She turned to her friends and said, "Thanks so much for helping me out! I really can't tell you guys how much I appreciate your help." "Anytime," Amaya said. "We're sisters, we're supposed to help each other out," Jade said. "That's what friends are for," Barit said. "Right," Bage and Brocc both said. Pearl smiled as she flew to the platform where Guru's House was.

She entered the Time Rift and Nail went to her, "Frieza's subordinates are killing indiscriminately, we have to stop them!" "RIGHT! Let's go!" Pearl said. Time Rift Nail and Pearl flew off, and quickly spotted Dodoria and two foot soldiers. "Hey!" Pearl said as she blasted ki balls all around them. None of the ki balls hit and Time Rift Dodoria laughed at Pearl, "Your aim is terrible." "That's what you think!" Pearl said, "Hellzone Grenade!" Pearl slammed her palms together and the ki balls hit Dodoria and his underlings, destroying them all before they realized what had happened. "That was amazing!" Nail said as they gathered the Dragon Balls and put them in the Time Machine. "Just doing my job," Pearl said as they returned to Guru's House. "You fought so hard for our sakes. Oh behalf of the people of Planet Namek, I hereby acknowledge you as a friend to all of us. You may speak to Grand Elder Guru whenever you please," Nail said. "Thank you," Pearl said, and went into Guru's House.

Guru was waiting for her. "Thank you for all you've done for us. You have fought hard for us, I only wish there was something I could do for you in return. I cannot help you become stronger I'm afraid," Guru stated. "It's alright, Guru-sama, protecting the innocent is its own reward," Pearl told the Grand Elder. The old Namekian smiled, "Such a righteous heart. May you always know happiness and success in all your ventures." "Thank you very much," Pearl said and bowed to Guru, then left the Time Rift. Upon returning to Conton City Pearl made a beeline for Hercule's House. She reached the right platform and quickly went into the Time Rift. Hercule was waiting for her and told her, "Well well, it took you long enough rookie. Good work on my last challenge though, here's your reward." Hercule gave Pearl 10000 Zeni and Pearl graciously accepted it. "You still have more challenges ahead though, you gotta succeed in 12 missions if you really want to impress me," Hercule told her. "Sure thing," Pearl said, and left the Time Rift.

She thought about her options then and decided she'd rather go to Majin Buu's House first then Frieza's Spaceship. Pearl flew around Conton City gathering food and spending the money Hercule gave her on even more before she headed to the right platform. She entered the Time Rift and saw Majin Buu and his children were sparring instead of their usual hide and seek. She went to them and offered to join in. All the little Majins went at her at the same time, it was a rush for Pearl to dodge and evade them all as they tried to attack, but she had the greater skill and power over them, and after about two hours, they were all tired out. Pearl laid out the food she gathered for them and let them all dig in. "Whew, that was tiring, but fun," Time Rift Majin Buu said. "It always is," Pearl said as she watched the children fall to sleep. "Come back anytime," Majin Buu told Pearl, and she smiled before leaving. "Alright," Pearl said as soon as she got back to Conton City, "Time for Cooler, but first..." Pearl Instant Transmitted back to her apartment and switched out her weighted armbands and boots for her black Buu-gi gloves and purple tennis shoes, then Instant Transmitted to the right platform.

She touched the glass dome and entered the Time Rift, and headed into Frieza's, now Cooler's, Spaceship. She went straight to Cooler's Throne Room to see him already in his Fifth Form waiting for her. "Alright, Captain. I want you to come at me as if you want to kill me!" Cooler told her. "As you wish," Pearl said as she cracked her knuckles. They went to the Time Rift's version of Namek to see it was already devastated, lava everywhere as mountains began to crumble around them. Cooler blindsided Pearl once they were on Namek, slamming his knee into her face before kicking her back and blasting her with Death Beams. "Pathetic! Futile! Is this what you call training!?" Cooler taunted her. Pearl glared at Cooler and said, "Just you wait." Cooler flew at Pearl, but she blocked his attack and slammed her fist into his stomach hard before grabbing his legs and tossing him into a mountain. Pearl blasted Cooler with a Kamehameha Wave before Instant Transmitting to him with her arms crossed. "Come on!"

Cooler and Pearl's fists clashed as they flew all around the ruined Time Rift Namek, dodging lava eruptions as well as each other's blasts as they went. Pearl saw an opportunity and smiled before exploding in Cooler's face through Ill Bomber, knocking him far back. Pearl pulled herself together and Cooler laughed, "Hah! Is that all!? Show me every last grain of your skill!" "You asked for it," Pearl said as pink smoke erupted all around her and she emerged Purified. Purified Pearl slammed its feet into Cooler's chin before flying behind him and grabbing his throat then pounding on his head then stretched back and slammed its feet into his back. Purified Pearl followed up with Vanishing Balls that Cooler dodged, then Cooler hit Purified Pearl with Death Crasher. Before Purified Pearl could respond, Cooler blasted it back with Full Powered Energy Wave. Purified Pearl grunted angrily as it used Teleporting Vanishing Ball to blast Cooler's face then followed up with Super Vanishing Ball.

Cooler flew up laughing, "Good! Give me more of this tension! I've never felt anything like it!" Purified Pearl and Cooler clashed, their speed something few could follow as they hit and blocked and countered each other's blows for thirty minutes straight, never asking for any mercy out of each other before Cooler at last yelled, "Enough!" Pearl returned to her normal form gasping for breath, as we Cooler, who reverted back to his Fourth Form. "That seems to be the limit," Cooler said, "Let's stop for a bit." Cooler and Pearl returned to his Spaceship and Cooler said, "It's rare to find someone who can fight this well against me… I'm looking forward to seeing just what you're capable of, Captain." "Thanks," Pearl said, using a Capsule to heal her injuries before leaving the Time Rift. Her Scouter Glasses went off again, it was Elder Kai. "Hello, Recruit. It seems that you've gotten stronger, it's time for another test," he told her. "Alright," Pearl said, and flew to the Time Patroller Academy. Elder Kai was waiting for her and told her, "Alright, you know what to do." "Yep," Pearl said, and went to the robot. In a flash of light, she was gone.

She was in an Underground Cave for this test. Before her was Hercule, who quickly flew away from her with a jetpack. "This is almost too easy," Pearl said as she put on a burst of speed and got behind Hercule and chopped his neck, knocking him out easily. Her next opponent then kicked her in the face, Pearl saw it was Turles in time to block his Sudden Storm attack. Pearl waited for Turles to attack again, and this time blocked his punch and slammed her own fist into his face before using Ill Bomber and exploding all around. The pieces of Pearl all floated around for a bit, making it hard for Turles to attack before she reconstituted herself behind him and blasted him with a point-blank Kamehameha Wave, destroying the space pirate. That was when she saw her next to opponents, Gohan and Videl. Pearl used Instant Transmission to get between them then knocked them away from each other with Angry Shout.

Gohan Unleashed his Full Potential then and slammed a hard kick into Pearl's stomach before elbowing her face and knocking her into Videl, who landed a hard Eagle Kick on Pearl's chin. Pearl recovered in time to avoid Gohan's Super Kamehameha Wave and responded with Hellzone Grenade, around Videl. "Huh!?" the Test Videl said before Pearl's attack slammed into her, knocking her out. Pearl made sure to pull the power back to just knock her unconscious rather than obliterate her. Gohan flew at Pearl like a missile, and the Majin girl was quickly put on the defensive. She quickly saw an opening though and took it, kneeing Gohan's stomach before dropping her elbow on the back of his head. She finished with a Super Kamehameha Wave that knocked him out as well. Pearl's next opponent came then, Majin Buu. Majin Buu smiled before disappearing, then appearing in front of Pearl and slamming his fists on the top of her head.

Pearl hit the Underground Cave's floor hard and spun back to avoid Majin Buu's butt as he fell hard enough to crack the ground. Pearl blasted him with Kamehameha then focused to gather more power. Majin Buu didn't give her much chance as he sucked air in and attacked her with Innocence Breath, blowing Pearl into the wall of the Cave. Pearl felt her anger rising as she summoned her power and transformed once more into Purified Pearl. Purified Pearl's feet teleported and slammed into Majin Buu's body, kicking him around like a beach ball before Purified Pearl then hit him with Super Vanishing Ball. Majin Buu got up and the two Majins traded blows. But for every single blow that Majin Buu landed, Purified Pearl hit him with ten more before kicking him to the ground and finishing him with a Vanishing Ball.

Purified Pearl's final opponent showed then, Gotenks. Purified Pearl snorted before it flew into Gotenks and hit him in the stomach, then kicked him in the nuts to follow up. Gotenks blasted Purified Pearl back with a Victory Cannon blast from his mouth and clutched his groin in pain before angrily saying, "Now I'm really mad!" Gotenks went Super Saiyan 3 then and hit Purified Pearl with Die-Die Missile Barrage, knocking Pearl out of her Purified Form. Pearl jumped back to avoid Gotenks' kick and quickly hit him with a few ki balls before flying away from him. _Purified Form won't help me here, I need to use my brain!_

 _Use me!_

Pearl suddenly heard The Voice then, egging her on to transform again. "No! I don't need it!" Pearl yelled as she was wrapped up in a Galactic Donut and painfully squeezed her tightly. Pearl screamed before she used Angry Shout to get out of it. She barely avoided Gotenks's kick and grabbed him from behind to try to choke him out. Gotenks flew back and slammed Pearl into the cave wall to make her let go, then floated back from her. Gotenks crossed his arms then yelled, "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Five ghosts came out of Gotenks's mouth and Pearl flew as fast as she could to avoid them. Two of them flew at her, and she dodged them just enough to not get caught, then she had an idea. "Come on! Come get me!" Pearl said as she spanked her butt. The three remaining ghosts flew at Pearl, and she flew away, pushing herself to her limits as she flew around. The ghosts blindly followed her, and Gotenks was standing still, looking smug. "Got ya!" Pearl said as she Instant Transmitted in front of Gotenks. "BLAH!" she said and stuck her tongue at him.

Gotenks backtracked quickly and Pearl flew up just in time. "WHAT!?" Gotenks yelled as his own ghosts slammed into him, making an incredible explosion. Gotenks was injured and Pearl saw her chance. "Hellzone Grenade!" Pearl yelled as she blasted ki balls all around Gotenks then unleashed them on him, knocking him out. "Hmm, you've passed the test," Elder Kai said as Pearl returned to Conton City. The Elder Kai then looked at Pearl with a strange look. "Hmmm…Pearl, are you feeling alright?" he asked her. "I'm fine, Elder Kai-sama, just tired from the fight," Pearl said as she healed herself with a Capsule, "Plus I think it's about time for lunch. What's wrong?" "Something feels…off," Elder Kai said as she looked over Pearl again. "Huh?" Pearl wondered. "Just…be careful about what you do," Elder Kai said as he walked off, "And try not to lose yourself." Pearl thought about that, and figured he was referring to her Pure Majin Form.

 _I've been using you too much,_ Pearl thought to The Voice.

 _You need me,_ The Voice responded.

Pearl didn't respond to this as she headed back to her apartment. Everyone was already there, eating pizza. "Nobody told me you were having a pizza party," Pearl said when she saw them. "Oh… sorry, I forgot," Barit said. "Is there at least some for me?" Pearl asked. "Yeah, there's most of the Three-Meat and two slices of Seaweed pizza left," Bage said. "I'll have the Seaweed first," Pearl said, and he gave her the last two slices. "Thanks," Pearl said. "So, where are Kenji-chan and Hirohito-chan?" Pearl asked when she noticed they weren't there. "We sent them outside to play," Kaoru said. "Okay, I think I'll turn on 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse' then, it's been a while and I'm curious about what he's been doing," Pearl said as she turned the Interdimensional Cable Box to the right channel. Everyone watched as Ryo's power grew, and he defeated Mira, Majin Buu, lost to Beerus, only to then become a Super Saiyan God with Hirohito and Amaya's help and end a second fight with Beerus in a draw! Pearl finished the Three Meat pizza as she watched while Kaoru and Kenshin blushed at Ryo's antics with the Supreme Kai of Time and Bulma, and were curious about Kale and Caulifla as well. "Holy shit!" Bage said as he saw Ryo turn into a Super Saiyan God, "Can we do that too?" "I don't know," Pearl said, "I mean if we create one Super Saiyan God, won't other Saiyans want that too?" "I don't see that as a bad thing," Brocc said.

"But…Saiyans will want to test that power, right? And I'm the one chosen to protect the Timeline, so how would they test their power?" Pearl pointed out. Everyone understood then as visions of Super Saiyan Gods accidentally destroying Conton City, and possibly the Universe, went through their heads. "Just how powerful is Super Saiyan God?" Kenshin asked. "When Goku, one of the greatest Saiyans to ever live," Brocc said, "first went Super Saiyan God to fight against Beerus the God of Destruction, the shockwaves of their fists clashing destroyed whole planets by accident; and even then Beerus was only using 70% of his full power." "P-planets!?" Kaoru stuttered as her head grew dizzy at the thought. "I don't think we can risk it. We'd need six Saiyans anyway, and Beate's gone. Even if we got two other Saiyans to help, whose to say they won't show off?" Barit pointed out. "Damn it," Bage muttered, "That Ryo guy's got the world on a silver platter. He can do anything and anyone he wants, and it's all easy for him."

"Darling, are you jealous?" Amaya asked him. "Yes," he bluntly stated, "At least of that power. I'd have to work ten times as hard to get half as strong. Only one thing I got and he doesn't." "What's that?" Kenshin asked. To answer Bage scooped up Amaya in a bridal carry and gave her a kiss. "Me," Amaya said with a small smile as he carried her out the apartment. Jade and Brocc laughed while Barit muttered, "Saiyans…" "Well, this one thinks we should be going too," Kenshin said, "Thank you for having us." "Anytime," Barit said as Kenshin and Kaoru left. "Say, Jade, wanna hang out? Just us girls? It's been a while since we had any real sister time," Pearl asked. "Sure," Jade said. Jade gave Brocc a kiss goodbye and the Majin Sisters headed out. As they walked, they talked about Conton City, the Time Patroller Academy, Jade was above average in the physical tests, but struggled to keep a C average in the written tests, and they discussed 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse.' "I can't believe he's hitting on Towa. I mean seriously, she's a demonic mad scientist, literally!" Pearl said. "She's hot," Jade pointed out, "and no offense to Ryo, but he does tend to let his dick do the thinking when it comes to women." "He's acting like Jasper, or…Jasper's acting like him," Pearl said, "What could have happened?"

"Come on, Sis, Jasper's always been a little full of himself. Without Mama to rein him in, he's just letting it out now… But…you're right. He was so vicious with Brocc, if they had fought for real, he could have killed him…" Jade said. "I think something bad is going to happen soon," Pearl said, "Things are just too weird. Jasper's acting so…primal, and before I came home Elder Kai said he sensed something different about me. And…I keep on having these dreams…" "What kind of dreams?" jade asked. "Sex dreams…" Pearl admitted, her dark grey skin turning black from blushing. "Well, how long has it been since you and Kenshiro have done it?" Jade asked. "Not since he left to take care of Grandma and Grandpa," Pearl said, shocking herself that she already considered Jinbei and Kamiki family. "What? Not even when we were there?" Jade asked. "He wasn't in the mood, Jade, most guys aren't like Ryo, when serious things are going on, they can't just turn themselves on. The Neo-Red Ribbon Army, Shurayuki's death, his Grandparent's illness, taking care of the family farm, Kenny's got a lot on his plate," Pearl said, though without realizing it she was gritting her teeth by the end.

"I see…" Jade said. Without realizing it they had reached the Mushroom District. "You know, I've lost track of how many times I passed this place, but never actually went in," Pearl said as she started to walk on the hard-packed sand. "Papa would love to get his hands on these mushrooms, create all kinds of pizza, soup, and stuffed mushroom things," Jade said as she looked up at the giant mushrooms blooming throughout the Mushroom District. "Wow! Your Power Level is pretty Impressive! You know, you might just have a chance!" a voice yelled, and three Time Patrollers walked out. One was a maroon haired Saiyan male with long hair wearing glasses, black, gold, and blue armor with Nappa's boots and battle gloves, an Earthling male with spiky green hair like Beate's wearing a Training Suit shirt, red wristbands, Pan's pants, and black boots, and a third, a lightly yellow Majin female whose tentacles went down to her chin and hid her right eye, her obvious eye was green with black sclera and she wore a black and gold qipao top with Raditz's short shorts, fingerless gloves, black qipao shoes, and Yamcha's Sword on her back.

It was the Saiyan who was speaking. "Who are you?" Pearl asked. "Excuse me," the Saiyan said, "My name is Moheloya. I am the Captain of the Seed Unit assigned to protect this area." "Seed Unit?" Jade asked. "The specially selected Time Patrollers who maintain order here," Pearl explained to Jade. "Indeed," Moheloya said, "This is a bit sudden, but would you be willing to face us in a battle?" "Just me," Pearl said, "Against you three?" Pearl asked as she tapped her Scouter Glasses. Their Power Levels weren't much compared to Pearl's, the Majin female was the strongest at 145000000, the Earthling male's was 130000000, while Moheloya's was 133000000. "Alright," Pearl said. "Thank you! I appreciate your kindness! Now, shall we begin?" "Up in the sky, so we don't damage Conton City," Pearl said as she flew up. Jade followed behind as the Seed Unit followed Pearl. "Just watch, Jade, I'll be fine," Pearl said. "Alright," Jade said, and opened a Capsule to reveal a bag of popcorn.

The Seed Unit went at Pearl fast and hard, but Pearl had no problem blocking and dodging their attacks. She knocked them back with Ill Bomber, then thought of who to focus on first. _I guess I'll take out the weakest one first…_ Pearl decided as she reconstituted herself in front of the male Earthling and powered up a Super Kamehameha. Her blasts hit at point-blank range, or so she thought, only for him to be still standing, a ki shield in front of him. "Uh oh," Pearl said as the Earthling unleashed Meteor Burst on Pearl, knocking her back. "Final Flash!" Moheloya yelled. Pearl barely dodged the attack, and the Majin female yelled, "Special Beam Cannon!" The blast pierced Pearl's chest but she quickly healed. "Alright, I guess I should take you guys seriously," Pearl said as she Instant Transmitted behind the Earthling male and grabbed him before pounding on his head then stretching back and slamming her knees into his back, sending him flying into the Majin female. Pearl deflected Moheloya's ki balls and flew at him, landing a hard kick to his chin before blasting him back with a Kamehameha Wave.

She turned around in time to catch the Majin female's punch and kneed her stomach hard before tossing her into Moheloya, then sent an exploding ki ball their way as well. She returned her attention to the male Earthling and landed ten hard kicks to his body and head before knocking him unconscious with a chop to his neck. Jade stretched out her arm and grabbed him before he fell. "Got him!" Jade said with a smile. Pearl summoned her power and unleashed a Super Kamehameha Wave at Moheloya and the Majin female who were trying to attack her at once. The Majin female dodged it, but Moheloya took the hit, and was knocked out. Jade stretched out her feet and grabbed him as well, pouring her popcorn into her mouth as she watched. The Majin female went at Pearl with her sword, but Pearl dodged its blade and hit her with a hook punch to the chin and an uppercut before finishing her with a knee to her stomach. Pearl caught her opponent before she fell together Jade and Pearl flew down to the Mushroom District and set them safely on the ground.

Pearl and Jade used Majin Magic to heal the three other Time Patrollers. Moheloya got up and said, "Most impressive! We are in your debt! I have a feeling you can help us with our request." "What request? Training lessons?" Pearl asked. "Not quite," the Majin female said. "You see," Moheloya explained, "there's a group of ruffians in the area known as the Nutz Gang that's causing trouble. We tried to resist as best we could, but their strength was just too much for us. Please, help restore our reputation! You must defeat this gang for us! With your strength, you should be able to win the battle no problem! We have faith in you!" "Thanks, but uh, I didn't catch your friends' names," Pearl said. "I'm Seino," the Majin female said. "The name's Saizer, the Earthling male said. "Okay, Moheloya, Saizer, Seino, I'll help you. Just, give me a call when you see this Nutz Gang, and I'll be there," Pearl said. "Thank you very much!" Moheloya said as he and his Seed Unit bowed to Pearl. Pearl bowed back and she and Jade left the Mushroom District. "You were too easy on them Sis," Jade said, "Should have made them do something for ya. Like that Saizer guy give you a lap dance or something." "Jade! I'm engaged! To Kenshiro! I can't do that! And he's not my type anyway," Pearl said as her sister laughed and flew off. Pearl shook her head and followed her.

 ** _Hellsing Universe 00666616_**

A green portal opened up and Beate and Rachel exited it to the city of London, England in flames. "Well, there's light," Beate said, "Better than that Blade Universe… the vampires here don't split their jaws open and got lamprey tongues, right?" "No, they're just very strong, very fast, and have sharp teeth, among other powers. This is the worst-case scenario of the Hellsing Universe, all the heroes are dead, Integra Hellsing, Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadotte, Walter C. Dornez, and even Alucard, the Iscariot Division are all dead, there's no one to stop these vampires," Rachel said grimly. "Okay, I didn't get half that, but I get the idea, we're the ones that got to stop them. So, how many are we talking about?" Beate asked as she cracked her neck and knuckles. "One thousand vampires, one can cast perfect illusions, one controls cards and can make them explode and create fakes of himself and others, or just cut through you like butter, and one girl that shoots bullets that are fast enough to take out jets, and the bullets can move anyway she wants in midair. Plus one werewolf that makes them all look like chumps in comparison," Rachel said as they heard the sound of vampire soldiers coming. "The whole city is dead, I don't sense anyone left alive," Beate angrily said as she looked down to the mangled bodies that littered the burning streets.

"We can cut loose," Rachel said as she started breathing to create Hamon. A group of vampire soldiers in green looked at them, their eyes glowing red and their mouths all fangs. "We've found two delicious fräuleins, Gerhardt," one vampire said to his companion. "I'll take the redhaired one," Gerhardt said. Those were their last words as Beate and Rachel were suddenly in front of the two vampires and kicked their heads clean off. The other vampires were shocked as the predators were revealed to be prey. Beate and Rachel tore them all apart with their bare hands, Hamon destroying the bodies behind them as they made their way through London. The encountered ghouls along the way, victims whose bodies were now twisted abominations that hungered for more victims. They were all destroyed quickly with Hamon enhanced ki balls. The vampires weren't so lucky as they encountered two warriors who were their superiors in speed and strength. Within ten minutes, over five-hundred vampires were dead.

The Major and Dok watched as their soldiers were slaughtered easily. "Incredible! Those fräuleins are tearing through our men like zey are nothing! Such power!" the Major said with a perversely excited smile. Dok bit his finger until it bled, "I never accounted for this, Herr Major! We must send out the whole Werewolf Division, or we're through!" "Send zem," the Major said, "Capture them alive so we can find out how they are so strong."

Rachel and Beate made it to two large black and red zeppelins in the middle of the city, where the remaining vampires were ready for them. "OPEN FIRE!" the vampires yelled as they saw Beate and Rachel. The two women's ki auras flashed out as bullets bounced off of them while rockets didn't even slow them down. A few vampires stepped forward, a Dandy Man, a woman with glasses and freckles with long hair down her back and wearing a black suit carrying a large musket, another woman whose muscles were a lot like Beate's own, half her body covered in tattoos, in a blue wife beater and green army pants with black boots holding a large scythe, a dark skinned vampire wearing blue and with a bunch of face piercings, another in a white suit that looked like an albino in comparison, and finally, a tall man with pink eyes and white hair in a green uniform who had handguns with extremely long barrels on his belt. "Alright," who's who?" Beate asked. "The tattooed woman is the illusion caster, I'll handle her. The Dandy Man has the cards, the cute girl with the big gun has the magic bullets, the tall one in the uniform is the werewolf. The other two think they're hot shit, but they're not much better than the guys we've been destroying," Rachel told her.

The woman in the suit stepped forward and pointed her gun at Beate and Rachel, "Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor; my bullet punishes all without distinction." Beate disappeared and reappeared in front of her, "Alright cutie, take your best shot." Beate even grabbed the musket's barrel and put it on her own forehead. The woman in the suit smiled like a shark as she pulled the trigger. Beate's entire upper body snapped back, only for Beate to then stand up and rub her forehead, a bump starting to form. "OW! Ok, not my best idea ever," Beate said. The vampires all gasped in shock as Beate smiled at the woman, "It's a shame you're, you know, an evil vampire and all. Otherwise me and my girlfriend would totally do you. But, you're evil, and I kill evil." Beate breathed and mixed Hamon and ki in her fingertips and pointed it at the vampire's head. "Bang!" Beate said as Hamon and ki shot right through the woman's head and she was instantly disintegrated. "Rip van Winkle!" the Dandy Man yelled. The other vampire woman took off her right glove to reveal a third eye in her palm, only for Rachel to appear next to her, "Sorry Zorin, no mind raping today."

Rachel tore off Zorin's arm and finished her by sending her fist through Zorin's chest. The other vampires jumped back as Beate blasted the one with piercings and the pale one with Hamon ki balls while the Dandy Man blocked with his cards. The werewolf changed form into a giant white wolf that looked like it was made from steam and light before charging at Rachel. Rachel caught the werewolf's jaws but the werewolf's power and speed were more than she realized as she was forced back through three buildings. "Babe!" Beate yelled, before the Dandy Man threw a dozen cards at her that all exploded. When the smoke cleared, Beate was already Super Saiyan 2, and royally pissed off. "Alright, Fancy Pants, let's see how many bones I can break," she said, before appearing beside him and kicking his knee hard enough to break his shin off. The Dandy Man screamed, and Beate caught his face, not even looking as she summoned Hamon to her fist and squeezed until his head popped.

Meanwhile, Rachel managed to stop as she and the werewolf crashed through a fourth building, her feet digging into the concrete up to her ankles as she lifted the werewolf up by it's jaws and tossed it into another building. "Silver, damn it, I need silver!" Rachel said as the werewolf changed shape to a smaller more humanoid form and charged right at her. Rachel dodged his kick and blocked four claw slashes before punching his head hard enough to send him into a building. Rachel ran through the streets, looking for a jewelry store. She didn't see it coming as the werewolf slammed into her back, forcing her to hit the ground face first. The werewolf slammed its paws into Rachel's back, but she quickly focused and blasted ki around to knock him off her. Rachel then saw what she was looking for and blasted the werewolf back with a Tri-Beam. She ran into the jewelry store and found a silver necklace. She smashed it out of it's case and wrapped it around her left hand. The werewolf appeared in his human form and looked at her, and the necklace wrapped around her hand.

"Come on!" Rachel said, slamming her silver wrapped hand into her other palm. The werewolf nodded as he transformed into his half-human half-wolf form and charged at her faster than before. Rachel saw her chance then and struck as fast as she could. The werewolf stopped, Rachel's fist, and the silver necklace, embedded in his chest. He looked at Rachel and smiled as his body was engulfed in blue flames. Rachel took her hand out of the flames and dropped the now ruined necklace before flying back to the zeppelins. She watched as Beate tore her way through the remaining vampires and quickly formed ki and Hamon in her hands, and brought then together, aiming for the zeppelins. "Hamon Blast!" Rachel yelled, and her blast destroyed the two zeppelins easily and everything inside of them, leaving only a smoking crater. Beate finished off the last vampire and looked up at Rachel, "No fair! I could have handled them!" "I know," Rachel said as she jumped down to her. "So, is that all of them?" Beate asked. "Yeah, I think so," Rachel said. "Where to now?" Beate asked.

Before Rachel could answer, they heard the sound of someone clapping. They turned around then and saw none other than Yuu Lupei walking down the street, applauding like he had just watched an amazing play. Beate saw the similarities, aside from the blue skin, red hair and eyes, Yuu had a lean face like Rachel's. The vampire smiled, his mouth full of fangs, he was wearing a dark suit and opera cape and looked like a stereotypical vampire before he stopped ten feet in front of him. "Rachel, my daughter, you have grown stronger than I even thought you would," Yuu said. Rachel glared at the man that fathered her, each muscle tensing up. "Babe, focus," Beate tried to say as Rachel's aura turned blood red. "You, MONSTER!" Rachel screamed as she flew straight at Yuu. The vampire's fist hit Rachel so hard Beate heard bones crack as Rachel crashed into a building. Yuu then went at Beate. His kick was clumsy, something only an amateur would use, Beate easily blocked it, but then felt the power behind the kick.

Her Hamon energy filled her arm as the fine hairs on it straightened and pierced Yuu's leg before she backfist punched his face, knocking him back. Yuu rubbed his jaw and smiled like a shark, "Not bad. I bet you're a wildcat in the sack." Beate ignored him as she blasted ki balls at him, but Yuu dodged all of them, faster than the vampires Rachel and she had killed. Yuu went for a punch that Beate dodged then she kicked him back with her Hamon and ki filled leg, sending him flying into the sky. "Rachel!" Beate yelled as she ran to her. Rachel's jaw was obviously broken, and her eye was starting to swell. Beate helped her up and said, "Babe, Dende was right! He sucks at fighting, if he wasn't so fucking strong we'd have beat him already! You need to focus, use your Hamon!" Rachel nodded as Beate gave her a Healing Capsule. Rachel breathed the right way and quickly generated Hamon as she pulled out a ball of yarn. The yarn crackled with energy as she and Beate flew up to see Yuu waiting for them.

Beate flew at him, throwing punches and kicks filled with Hamon, Yuu blocked her strikes, but was soon overwhelmed as Rachel flew at him and spun her yarn around him. The Hamon crackled around Yuu as he was tied up and Rachel smiled. "I got you, you bastard! This is for all those people you killed!" Yuu growled like an animal as he yelled, "Why do you care! You know what the world is really like! They don't matter! If one or a trillion is killed, it doesn't matter! They're just here for our entertainment!" "SHUT UP!" Rachel screamed, and that was when her Hamon began to falter. "You think your Mom was an angel!? She was a slut! Sheer luck that the condom broke and you were born! Any of a hundred guys could have been your Daddy!" Yuu yelled. "ENOUGH!" Rachel screamed as she pulled tighter, but she wasn't breathing right, and the Hamon energy was gone. Yuu felt the yarn was weaker, and tore out of it before blasting Rachel and Beate with red and black ki, sending them flying through the sky.

Rachel hit the ground hard and coughed up blood. Yuu looked down at her and said, "You are such a disappointment. Why do you care about these people? They're not even real." "They still feel, they're just as real to me," Rachel said. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. But it sure is fun to see them squirm," Yuu said, licking his lips. "This has got me all riled up," he said, "Before I destroy this world, I think I'll give your girlfriend a once over." "NO!" Rachel screamed trying to get up. She forced herself to stand, but every muscle was in pain, and she could tell one of her legs and one of her arms were broken. Rachel focused her Warper's Will and looked at him, "You've done enough. Just destroy the world and get it over with." Yuu smiled at her then, "At least you accept your death well." Yuu flew up into the sky and raised his hands. A massive ball of red and black energy formed over his head, and he yelled, "So much for this world!" Yuu threw his massive ki ball and opened a portal, escaping through it. Rachel flew as fast as she never had before, trying to reach Beate before the ki ball hit the surface. She found her, unconscious and bleeding in a ruined school. "Hold on babe," Rachel said as the ki ball came ever closer. Rachel pulled out her portal gun and opened a portal, jumping in and pulling Beate in just as Yuu's final attack hit the surface.

The two emerged in a grass filled field, and Rachel then passed out.

 ** _Unknown Dimension_**

Yuu appeared before Shadlyn and smiled, "That was fun." "Well then, good. My plans are coming to fruition," Shadlyn said as she showed her crystal ball, showing Pearl, Jasper, and Brocc. "Tomorrow, it all comes together, and the real fun will begin."

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Everything Goes Wrong**

 **(Opening Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

 ** _Cashew Village_**

Kenshiro looked down at the completed necklace. He had poured everything he had into it all night, trying to make it as beautiful as possible. He had bought some silver ingots from the village blacksmith, Kuroko, she was surprised that he bought them but accepted his money. He had used his superhuman strength to press the silver ingots together along with ki to slightly melt the silver together. He then used a mixture of raw strength and ki power to mold the silver into the shape he wanted. It had taken him all night to mold it into the kanji he wanted. By the time he was done he was exhausted, but happy with the results, no one else from Cashew Village could have made a necklace the way he had with his bare hands, literally. After crafting the charm, he had looked throughout his Grandparent's house to try to find the right material to complete the necklace. In the end he took some black silk cloth that his Grandma had and tightly wove it together until it was as strong as any metal. The necklace was truly unique, black silk thread holding a solid silver charm about the size of two of Kenshiro's fingers molded into the shape of the kanji Eien no Ai, Eternal Love.

Kenshiro smiled at the results and gently placed the necklace into a small black box he had bought before heading to the Hospital. Grandma and Grandpa were finally cured of the Cashew Flu and wanted to go home. He arrived at the Hospital and headed straight for their room. Grandma Kamiki was already dressed in a blue kimono with a red haori while Grandpa Jinbei was finishing getting dressed in his brown yukata while Tsubaki was giving them one last checkup. "How are they, Tsubaki-sensei?" Kenshiro asked. "All good to go, Kenshi-chan," Tsubaki said, then saw the box he was holding. Her lips quivered slightly before she turned to his Grandparents, "Jinbei-oji-san, Kamiki-oba-san, you're free to leave. I want to talk to Kenshi-chan for a minute." "Alright," Kamiki said as she and Jinbei left the room arm in arm. Kenshiro shut the door and Tsubaki looked at him and he at her.

"I…had hoped that everyone was wrong," Tsubaki said. Kenshiro shook his head, "Tsubaki, I've changed, I've been with other women now. I've seen how truly vast Existence really is! I've fought side by side and against some of the greatest warriors to ever live. I'm not the same man you loved anymore." Tsubaki walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "I know, I just didn't want to admit it. When you came back, I…had hoped it was for good," Tsubaki admitted. "Tsubaki," Kenshiro said, "You'll always be someone important to me. But I don't love you anymore. But I promise, if you ever need my help, all you have to do is ask, and I'll help you however I can." Tsubaki swallowed and said, "Kenshiro, I…I hope that you're happy with Pearl, for your own sake I hope that you love each other forever." Kenshiro put the box down and gave his first love a final hug. "I hope that you find someone who will make you happy," he said before letting her go, grabbing the box with his engagement necklace, and left the room.

His Grandparents were waiting for him at the elevator. They all left the Hospital together, taking a leisurely stroll, to appreciate all they had. "It seems like only yesterday you were learning how to walk," Kamiki said to Kenshiro. "I never thought I'd see the day that you would become someone so important," Jinbei said as they passed the Blacksmith's. Kuroko came out, and said, "Kenshiro! I've finally completed the models!" Kenshiro and his Grandparents went over as she came out, presenting foot-tall statuettes of Kenshiro, Shurayuki, Jade, Bage, Brocc, Amaya, Rachel, and Beate. "Kuroko-san, these are amazing!" Kenshiro said as he lifted the one of his Mother. It looked just like her, and showed her fighting with a sword in her right hand, a dagger in her left hand, and a kunai shuriken in her mouth. He looked at all of the statuettes showing his friends in various battle poses. "This one was the hardest," Kuroko said, pointing a large finger at Jade's statuette. Jade had posed to show her stretching out her right arm for a punch and her left foot for a kick while balancing on her right foot. "For the full-size one I might need to fill the base with lead to keep it balanced," Kuroko said.

The middle-aged woman smiled as Kenshiro appraised the statuettes. "These are great, Kuroko-san, I'm sure the full-sized versions will be even better," Jinbei said. "It'll take about a month for all of them, but when I'm done, they'll be my greatest work," Kuroko said. She rolled her broad shoulders and cracked her neck, "Well, back to work. You can take these to your friends. I just wanted your opinion on them." "I will," Kenshiro said as Kuroko brought out some straw filled boxes he could put the statuettes in. After collecting them he lifted them up in a larger box and he and his Grandparents set off back to their home. Along the way Villagers all stopped to talk with Kenshiro, shake his hand, offer him some food or to buy him a drink someday, he had to turn them down since he had already still had plenty of food from his Mother's funeral. Some children wanted to see his power, and he obliged by summoning different colored ki balls and making them fly around in different ways before ending by making the ki balls explode in a makeshift fireworks display.

It was time for lunch by the time they got home. Kenshiro wanted to cook one more time but Kamiki was having none of it. "I haven't cooked in so long that I'm afraid I've forgotten how!" she said. "Dear, you'd never forget how to cook," Jinbei laughed, "Even if you forgot everything else, you'd still know how to sew and cook." Kamiki only laughed as she got to work making lunch for her family. While she cooked, Kenshiro packed up his clothes in Capsules. After a lunch of chicken soup, steak, and noodles, Jinbei and Kamiki looked at Kenshiro seriously as he started to go. "Kenshiro, we need to talk, before you go," Jinbei said. Kenshiro sat back down.

"It should be your parents telling you these things, but, the world is not perfect. We know, you are going to propose to Pearl. You chose a good woman to be your wife. But we're telling you now, marriage is not easy. You are sharing yourself with another person, wholeheartedly. Both the good, and the bad," Jinbei explained. Kamiki picked up from this, "Pearl will have to do the same. Embrace all the good things, and accept the bad. She is giving it all to you, her heart, her soul, and her body. Marriage is an exchange between you. You must find the balance to be happy." Jinbei then continued talking, "We know, that we always talked well of Shiro, but he wasn't a perfect man. His body was weak, though his heart was full of love. He could be stubborn and set in his ways. Shurayuki was one of the few who's will was as strong as his, that is why he fell in love with her. Shurayuki was very distrustful at first, it took a while to see through the mask she wore to the person she really was, and wanted to become."

"I understand," Kenshiro said. "Good," Kamiki said, "Life is filled with trials, but, with the right person, you can meet any struggle." Kamiki, Jinbei, and Kenshiro got up from the table and they hugged each other. "You've made us so proud, and we know that your parents are as well, son," Jinbei said. Jinbei and Kamiki gave their Grandson one last kiss each, and Kenshiro gathered his things. He headed out of the house and gave them one last smile before he powered up his ki until it glowed silver. Kenshiro flew all around Cashew Village one last time, etching everything into his memory, before taking off in the direction to Conton City.

 ** _Conton City_**

Kenshiro arrived in Conton City in three hours. He decided he wanted to surprise everyone and lowered his Power Level to about 20000 before flying over the Bamboo District. He saw everyone gathered, watching Pearl spar with Kenji, Pearl in a Ginyu Force White outfit and Kenji dressed in a simple blue gi. Kenshiro watched from above as Pearl attacked Kenji, only for the kid to block and dodge all of her attacks. He focused and heard her say, "That's the way, Kenji-chan! Focus on me, not just with your eyes, but with your ears, your body, your mind, even your nose if you can. Track me with every sense you can." Kenji nodded, "Yes, Sensei!" and the two went at it again. He watched as Kenji used his smaller size to his advantage to avoid the larger Pearl's attacks. Kenshiro could tell that Pearl was holding herself back immensely, it was proven when Kenji tried a counterattack and Pearl dodged it easily. Pearl blocked his next attack and grabbed his leg then pulled him closer into what would have been a face breaking palm strike if she hadn't stopped herself. "Don't focus completely on offense in a real fight. A more experienced opponent can use that to their advantage. Try not to become arrogant either, if your opponent is too much stronger than you, then your attacks will be useless," Pearl said.

Pearl then stepped back and let loose with a loud kiai, her aura erupting around her brightly, but Kenshiro could tell that Pearl was only using a small amount of her power, he'd say a quarter of the power she truly possessed. Kenshiro smiled fondly, remembering how much his fiancé had progressed. Pearl told Kenji, "Focus all your power and attack me with it." Kenji in response took a deep breath and yelled out as hard as he could, his own aura was strong, but in comparison to all the adults Kenshiro knew that Kenji was the weakest one there. Kenji unleashed a storm of red ki balls in Pearl's direction, all of them hitting her, but Pearl would not act to defend herself. Kenji kept on attacking with all his might for an impressive two whole minutes before finally falling to his knees, gasping for breath. Pearl walked up to him unharmed, "Ki is a powerful weapon, and shield. If your enemy possesses more, or if they have a technique that you're not prepared for, you can't harm them. There are techniques to get around this, such as your parent's Ki no Ken technique, Krillin's Destructo-Disc, or Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. That said, even they can be useless if the gap between yours and your opponent's power is too great." "I understand, Sensei," Kenji said. "Good," Pearl told him, "We're done for today."

Kenshiro decided that was his cue as he flew down and said, "Hello there." Kenshiro didn't see Pearl coming as she flew right at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and her lips on his. They made out for thirty seconds before Brocc and Jade ruined it, "GET SOME SIS!" "WOO-HOO! HANG ON TO THAT ASS TIGHT!" Pearl was blushing as she unsealed their lips, along with Kaoru and Kenshin, who were too shocked to block Kenji's view as he looked at them really confused. "Uh…Well, that's one great way to be greeted," Kenshiro said, as Pearl hid her face. "Come on, don't wuss on us now, man," Brocc laughed. "Knock it off," Barit told the blue skinned Saiyan and dope slapped him. "Thank you, Barit," Pearl said as she let go of Kenshiro. She was still blushing as Kenshiro flew back up to the top of the mountain he had watched her and Kenji from and came back down with everyone's gifts. Kenshiro got the box with the necklace out first and got down on his knees, he had been practicing this, the traditional proposal of Cashew Village.

"Pearl, this is all I am. I put my entire heart into this, as I will in our marriage. No plague, or famine, storm or earthquake will change my love for you. There is no other woman in the world I would want to be there for me in this life. Will you have me?" Kenshiro said. Everyone fell silent as soon as his knees hit the ground as Pearl took up the necklace and said, "I will, forever." Kenshiro got up and helped her put on the necklace, and then she wrapped her arms around him and she kissed him again as everyone around them cheered.

"Oh no! We missed it!"

Everyone turned and saw Glutto, Buudikka, Amber, and Silver floating down. "Mama! Papa! Amber, Silver! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Pearl excitedly yelled as she wrapped her family in a hug. "We were just a minute too late, my Precious Pearl," Glutto told her, "Your Mama forgot the directions." "Just one mountain off! And I missed my oldest being proposed to!" Buudikka said through a tear-filled smile. "Come here Jade, Kenshiro!" Glutto happily said as he stretched out his arms and grabbed him and Jade and pulled them into the group hug. "Welcome to the family!" Buudikka and Glutto both told Kenshiro as their whole family hugged him tightly. The Earthling managed to gasp, "Thank you for having me… Can we stop so I can breathe?" "Oh, right," Buudikka said as everyone let go. "This is a special occasion! We need to go celebrate, make it a Girls and Guys Night out!" Buudikka declared. "But wait! Who'll watch Hirohito and Silver, and Kenji?" Pearl pointed out. "I'll do it," Barit said, stepping forward. "You sure man?" Kenshiro asked him.

"Yeah, after all the stuff we've been through, taking care of three brats shouldn't be too hard," Barit smirked. "Challenge accepted," Hirohito said with an evil smirk. Kenshin and Kaoru nodded and Kenshin said to Kenji, "What do you think, Kenji?" "I'd like to see how strong Barit-san is," Kenji said. "Alright, then it's settled, so, how about we get ready to go out?" Buudikka said, then turned to Kaoru, "Kaoru-san, right? Do you mind if I see what you have to wear?" "Um…we only have what we've bought here," Kaoru admitted. Buudikka got a big smile as she went to Kaoru and wrapped on arm around her shoulders, "Well then, let's fix that!" Buudikka half dragged Kaoru away and Pearl went with her. "Mama, can I come too? I…don't have a lot of street clothes…" Pearl admitted. "Certainly dear. Let's go!" Buudikka said, as they headed out to Killer Klothes.

 ** _Three Hours Later_**

 ** _Satan City_**

"I'm not sure about this," Kaoru said as they were about to get out of the car. Buudikka had decided that the best kind of Girl's Night Out would involve mani-pedi's, going to a nice bar for dinner, and then work off the dinner at a Nightclub. Kaoru and Pearl had agreed to this at first, but now they were actually heading out, and they weren't too sure, the evening dresses Buudikka had picked out were a little more revealing than they were used to. "Come now, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Buudikka insisted, she had on a shoulder baring little black dress and heels, "You're both beautiful, you should show the world." "Come on! We don't have much time to get our mani-pedi's!" Amber pointed out, she had on a blue dress with slits down the sides to show off her legs, but was also wearing sneakers. "Kaoru, come on, nothing's gonna happen," Jade said, she was wearing a red version of Buudikka's outfit, only with one long sleeve on her left arm as well, "If any guy grabs your ass, just break his arm, or toss him a few miles, you can do that now." Megumi also came, deciding to wear her usual blue kimono and said, "Kaoru, hurry up. I'm curious about what this city is like!"

Amaya was standing aside, she was in a very tight bodysuit that bared her shoulders with green markings running and crisscrossing all through it, when Bage had seen it his jaw dropped, and Pearl swore he was starting to get a nosebleed, especially as Amaya was walking away. Pearl swallowed, "Well, I guess it's now or never, Kaoru-san." "Alright," Kaoru said, taking a deep breath as they came out of the car. Kaoru was wearing a modified green kimono that bared her shoulders and with a skirt that was above her knees, but she felt was too revealing, though when Pearl saw Kenshin's reaction she was sure that he liked it. Pearl however was talked into wearing a purple dress with a neckline that plunged to just above her navel, prominently featuring her engagement necklace, and a long skirt with slits long enough to show her legs, almost enough to show her underwear. "Alright, let's go!" Buudikka said as she confidently led them to the manicurist.

After they left there, Kaoru felt more confident, and was admiring her fingernails, they were painted blue with pink camellias, as they headed to the bar Buudikka wanted to go to. Amaya looked at the sign when they arrived, "The Pink Elephant. Well…it's honest about what you'll see…" "This was my favorite place to go after a tournament. I wonder if Old VT still remembers me," Buudikka said as she confidently walked in. The other women followed her in. Everyone was staring at the new arrivals as Buudikka went to the bar and said, "Hey, Rocka!" The bartender turned around, he was a big black man with half his ear missing and a scar that seemed to split his face in half diagonally from left temple to right jaw. He smiled wide when he saw Buudikka and said, "Buudikka! Where've you been!? It's been, what, ten years?" Everyone sighed as they sat down with her. "Yeah, sorry Rocka, but tonight's a special occasion, so me, my daughters, and our lovely friends decided to come here," Buudikka said.

"Oh, I remember seeing you girls on TV! Pearl, Amber, and Jade," Rocka said, "And who are you three?" "Amaya Zou," Amaya introduced herself. "My name is Himura Kaoru," Kaoru said confidently, "I am Doctor Takani Megumi," Megumi imperiously introduced herself. "Nice to meet you all. So, what'll it be, and what's the occasion?" "I'm engaged," Pearl said, and let him look at her necklace. "Congratulations! Man, I am old! It feels like yesterday when Buudikka first came in, ready to take on the world," Rocka said as he took their orders. Jade and Amber had to settle for Shirley Temples, while Kaoru had a small jar of plum sake that she was sharing with Megumi, Amaya ordered a Long Island Iced Tea, Buudikka had a powerful concoction called a Headsplitter that was so strong Pearl could smell the alcohol from right next to her, and Pearl decided to get a fruitier cocktail called a Mixed Berry Long Island Sweet Tea. For food Buudikka was paying, Kaoru decided to just have fries while Amaya got onion rings and a steak kebob, Pearl ordered fries and a chicken club sandwich while Jade and Amber ordered a Deluxe Double Burger Combo that looked like it could feed a whole family, Megumi settled for beef soup, and Buudikka ordered a whole rack of dry rub ribs.

While waiting for their food a slick looking guy in a suit came over saying, "Don't get a lot of girls like you here." His cologne too strong, and his red hair was a mess, and Pearl thought she saw the telltale signs he was wearing a girdle under his suit too. "Thank you," Buudikka said. "So, how about we all come over, I can show you to my Hotel," the guy said. "Sounds cheap," Jade said. "Not really, since I own it," the guy said, his hair turned oh so slightly askew. "Can't, married," Buudikka said, showing her wedding band, "I'm married too," Kaoru said, "Engaged," Amaya said, "Ditto," Pearl said, "I got a boyfriend," Jade said, "You're old enough to be my grandpa!" Amber said, while Megumi was even more blunt, sticking up her nose and said, "You look like an orange toad." "So?" the guy said, just as the food arrived, "I got enough money to buy you girls anything you want!" "Bud, knock it off now, before you get hurt," an older woman said, she had a torn denim jacket on and her grey hair was short. "Thanks, VT, we can handle this," Buudikka said, "By the way, how's Trace?" "He's fine, him and Brody headed out West, they write from time to time," the old woman, VT, said.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" the slick guy said, grabbing Buudikka by the shoulder. Buudikka got a look on her face as she took his hand, "Listen, you got shot down. I suggest you leave." "Or what?" the slick guy said. "Take it outside Buudikka if your taking that hand," VT said as she went behind the bar, "Blood's a bitch to get out of wood." "Got it," Buudikka said. "I suggest you let her go now, Donnie," an old guy with a beard and arms covered in tattoos said, "In case you don't know, that's Buudikka, the four-time Tenkaichi Budokai Champion!" Buudikka decided to emphasize this by grabbing Donnie's shirt and lifting him up high. "Hey! Let me go! I'll sue!" Donnie said before Buudikka dropped him like a sack of potatoes. "Fuck you, bitches!" Donnie said as he stormed out. "Business guys," VT said as she poured a shot for Buudikka and herself, "Think their money makes up for their lack of balls." "Oh well," Buudikka said as she and VT drank their shots.

"Um… Mama, who is this?" Pearl finally asked. "Oh, sorry, this is VT, she used to be my landlord before I met your Papa," Buudikka explained to her daughters. "Yeah, young thing like her, someone had to look after her. I remember when she'd make some cash by arm wrestling the roughnecks that showed up. Had to kick a few out because they were sore losers," VT said. "Yep," Buudikka said. "So, where's your men at? Too scared to come over?" VT asked. "They're having a Guy's Night Out in Parsnip City, to celebrate Pearl's engagement," Buudikka said. "You don't say. So, Pearl, who's the lucky guy?" VT asked. "His name is Kenshiro," Pearl started, "He's the nicest, most down to Earth guy I ever met. He's always been there for me, helped make me strong and he's just…amazing!" "Plus he's hung like a horse," Jade said, spreading her arms out. "JADE!" Pearl blushed. VT just laughed at this and poured a shot for Pearl, "Drink up Sweetheart. If he's half as good as you say he is, you're a lucky girl, and if you're anything like your Mama, he's a lucky man!"

"Thank you," Pearl said as she drank her shot. It seemed that the liquor hit her hard then. She started to feel dizzy, and her body felt hot all over. Pearl shook her head then, but the feeling persisted, and the warmth moved down between her legs. "Hey, I'm going back to Conton, I wanna see if Kenny's back yet," Pearl said. "Awww, are you sure?" Buudikka asked. "Mama, it's been weeks since I last slept with my boyfriend, now fiancé. I'm not waiting anymore," Pearl said, surprising everyone. Jade and Amber laughed along with VT who said, "Go get him girl!" "You guys can stay out and enjoy the night your way, I'll enjoy it my way," Pearl said as she Instant Transmitted to Conton City. She arrived near the lake and looked down to check how she looked. She thought she saw a purple aura for a split second, but then the feeling persisted. All her frustration seemed focused then, as she looked around, trying to find Kenshiro.

 ** _Unknown Dimension_**

Shadlyn smiled as Yuu looked confused. "So she's horny, so what?" the vampire said. "You idiot, what's the one thing people like to see? It's to see a Perfect Little Princess turn into a skank," Shadlyn said as she focused more power. "Brocc is there now. Just grab something and enjoy the show," Shadlyn told Yuu.

 ** _Conton City_**

Everything was a blur for Pearl as she looked for who she wanted in Conton City. She was burning inside and only He could quench the fire. She found Him, and after that everything was a blur. She didn't know how they ended up on a bed or whose it was, she didn't care. She only cared about the arms tearing her dress off, the lips that captured hers, the teeth that bit her body as her nails scratched his. It was all a blur of lust, and need that had to be sated. She lost track of time, she had no idea for how long it had been, things only started to clear up when she was riding Him, she on top, moaning as he filled her up, before suddenly, like a tide of ice cold water rushing through her she heard Kenshiro's voice, "Pearl…"

A fog seemed to lift through Pearl's mind as she saw that she was not in her apartment, and that Kenshiro, Barit, and Jade were all looking at her from the doorway. She looked down as her orgasm hit her suddenly and she groaned involuntarily before realizing the one she was on top of was Brocc! Pearl looked down at him, confused and horrified, and he looked at her with the same expression as they both looked at Kenshiro and Jade. Jade's eyes filled with tears as she ran away, while Kenshiro's eyes grew dark. "Kenny…" Pearl said as he turned his back on her and left. "Kenny! Wait!" Pearl yelled, covering herself with a blanket as she ran after him. Kenshiro kept on going, out of the apartment building, his eyes seeming like two hollow amber pools. "I…I…" Pearl tried to stop him, but he ignored her, that same blank expression as his ki aura flared around him as he took off faster than a rocket. "KEEENNNNYYYY! I'M SOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!" Pearl screamed after him, tears streaming down her face. "Pearl!? What happened!?" she heard her parents yell. Pearl looked at them horrified as she tried to cover herself.

She didn't know what to do. "Pearl, why are you naked?! Where's Kenshiro going!? Why is your sister crying!?" Glutto and Buudikka both asked. Pearl looked at them and swallowed, she didn't know what to say to them, what could she say to them? She ran away, as fast and as far from them as she could, straight for her own apartment. She ran in and locked the door behind her. She ran into the shower and set it to as hot as it could go, furiously washing herself off. "Oh no…" Pearl said as it finally hit her what she had done. She curled up into a ball as the scalding hot water washed over her. She didn't know for how long she sat there, she only turned the water off after she heard the door unlock and someone come in. She dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her then went out of the room, hoping it was Kenshiro so she could try to beg forgiveness. Instead it was Barit standing there, a dark scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

"Get dressed. Get your things. And get the Hell out of my apartment," Barit told her. "Barit…please…I didn't know what I was doing!" Pearl begged. "You betrayed my best friend. I don't need to hear your excuses. You have ten minutes, now go," Barit told her. Pearl teared up as she went to hers and Kenshiro's room, and packed up everything she had. She dressed in her old clothes from when she first arrived, black shirt and pants with black sneakers. After packing everything in Capsules, she went to the living room to see Barit holding the Interdimensional Cable Box. Pearl took it, and Barit angrily yelled, "What the Hell is wrong with you!? Do you know how much he loves you!? Half the time we were alone with you on your missions he'd talk about what sort of future he wanted, with you! He told me that he knew how much you wanted kids, how he'd find a way for it to work! He loved you as much as anyone ever loved someone, and you spat on that!" "Please, let me explain…" Pearl tried to say, only for Barit to tell her, "GET OUT!" Pearl ran out of the apartment, and flew away from Conton City, as fast as she could.

She only stopped when she found a Hotel, she didn't know how far away it was, and checked herself in. When she finally got in her new room, she threw herself on the bed and cried into her pillow. She felt the necklace he had given her and took it off, reading it, Eien no Ai, Eternal Love. Pearl looked at it and hugged it to her chest as she curled up into a ball.

 _Everyone hates you!_ The Voice said.

"Go away!" Pearl yelled aloud.

 _You're nothing! Just a girl that everyone knows is a skank who fucked her sister's boyfriend!_ The Voice continued. "No…" Pearl groaned, clutching her ears, but nothing could halt The Voices inside her head.

 _Everyone hates you!_

 _Everyone!_

 **(Ending Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**

 **Author's Note: Consider this the conclusion to Season 2 of Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse. I'm going to try to do as my friend yoshi3000 does and try to write more than one story at once. Chapter postings could get sporadic. Next Season promises more drama, more thrills, and hearts healed. Thank you to everyone who has read from the first chapter to this one. I cannot tell you in words how much I appreciate your support.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Begging for Forgiveness, and Learning the Truth**

 **(Opening Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

 ** _I can't escape this Hell…_**

 ** _So many times I've tried…_**

 ** _But I'm still caged inside…_**

 ** _Somebody get me through this nightmare!_**

 ** _I can't control myself!  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me!?_**

 ** _No one will ever change this animal I have become!_**

 ** _Help me believe it's not the real me,_**

 ** _Somebody help me tame this animal!_**

 ** _(This animal!)_**

 ** _(This animal!)_**

 ** _I can't escape myself,_**

 ** _(I can't escape myself)_**

 ** _So many times I've lied,_**

 ** _(So many times I've lied)_**

 ** _But there's still rage inside…_**

 ** _Somebody get me through this nightmare!  
I can't control myself!  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?!_**

 ** _No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe it's not the real me,_**

 ** _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_**

 ** _Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animal!_**

 ** _Somebody help me through this nightmare!_**

 ** _I can't control myself!_**

 ** _Somebody wake me from this nightmare!  
I can't escape this Hell!_**

 ** _(This animal, this animal, this animal this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal…)_**

 ** _So what if you can see the darkest side of me!?_**

 ** _No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_**

 ** _Help me believe it's not the real me!_**

 ** _Somebody help me tame this animal!_**

 ** _This animal I have become!_**

 ** _Hospital in Parsnip City_**

Rachel didn't know what happened, all she knew was what she felt. She felt like she was surrounded by liquid warmth. Then she felt the mask over her mouth and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry as if she was underwater, though the fact she didn't have her glasses on didn't help either. She heard the voice then, "You're finally awake. You had us worried, it's been three days since you and your friend were found in Central Park." "Where am I?" Rachel asked, hearing her voice through a microphone in the mask. "You're in Parsnip City Memorial Hospital," the voice said, "I am Doctor Gerald. What's your name?" "Rachel Impala," Rachel answered, "Where's Beate?" "Is that your friend?" Doctor Gerald asked. "My girlfriend, yes," Rachel said. "She is in the Healing Pod next to you. You both sustained severe internal and external injuries, your right arm and leg were broken along with three ribs, a hairline skull fracture, and a concussion, while Beate sustained seven fractured ribs, fractured skull, both shoulder blades broken, and severe damage to her liver, kidneys, and large intestine. You also showed signs of extreme ki burns. Can you tell me what happened?" said Doctor Gerald.

Rachel considered her options, and decided to tell a half-truth, "We're Time Patrollers. On a mission we got beat up bad, and barely escaped." "I understand," Doctor Gerald said, "I will get in touch with Conton City and tell them that you've been found." "Can I come out soon?" Rachel asked. There was a minute of silence from Doctor Gerald before he said, "According to your chart you should be fully healed within another half-hour." "Okay, I'll wait," Rachel said. As she waited, she thought back to her disastrous fight against her Father, Yuu Lupei. _I let him distract me. I could have beaten him, if I hadn't let him distract me. We were winning!_ Rachel took a deep breath and let Hamon energy flow through her at the thought, if she had only ignored him, he would be dead right now. Instead, she and Beate were lucky to be alive. Rachel focused her mind and meditated for the next half-hour before Doctor Gerald returned.

"Alright Rachel, your muscles haven't been used in three days, and you've been floating in our Healing Pod during that time. Don't push yourself too hard, too fast," Doctor Gerald warned as the Healing Pod drained out. Rachel let her body slowly fall to the floor, and felt hands help her up. "Where are my glasses…and my clothes?" Rachel said quickly covering herself. "Your clothes were heavily damaged, and were covered in blood, we had to dispose of them for hygienic reasons, but we do have a hospital gown and a pair of fresh underwear for you," Doctor Gerald said as Rachel was handed underwear and the gown. Rachel quickly put them on, and then was handed a pair of thick rimmed glasses. "Thank you," Rachel said as she put them on, to see the face of a short Frost Demon with brown skin with short horns jutting from the side of his head, wearing glasses and scrubs with a lab coat on. "Your welcome," the Frost Demon said, and Rachel realized this was Doctor Gerald.

"How much longer for Beate?" Rachel asked as she looked at the Saiyan through her Healing Pod. "According to her stats, she'll be fully recovered in another four hours," Doctor Gerald said. Doctor Gerald reached up and put a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder, "There's nothing more you can do for her right now. I'm sure that you must be hungry after three days with no food. We're awaiting word from Conton City, in the meantime, I'll have some food brought up for you." "Thank you," Rachel said as she looked at Beate's face. Doctor Gerald left, and Rachel focused with her Warper's Will, trying to connect her mind with Beate's. _Beate…_

 _Yeah? Where are we?_ Beate asked as their minds connected.

 _In Parsnip City Memorial Hospital. I think we're back home in our Universe,_ Rachel telepathically told her.

 _We lost, bad,_ Beate said.

 _I know, it's all my fault. I'm sorry I got you into this…_ Rachel said.

Beate's eyes opened and she reached out a hand to the window of the Healing Pod, and Rachel touched where Beate's hand was, _I signed up for this. Besides, on the bright side, I'm pretty sure Zenkai will boost me up good._

The food arrived and Rachel ate, and then sat telepathically talking with Beate while her body healed. _I wonder how everyone's doing. A lot of shit happened to us, I wouldn't be surprised if a lot happened to them too,_ Beate wondered as Doctor Gerald came in. "Ah, I see that she's finally recovered," Doctor Gerald said as he spoke into a speaker on the Healing Pod, "Can you hear me, Beate?" "Loud and clear," Beate said. "I'm draining the Healing Pod now. Don't push yourself too hard, I hear that someone from Conton City will be coming to pick you two up shortly," Doctor Gerald said as Beate's Healing Pod drained. Doctor Gerald helped Beate up and gave her a pair of underwear and a hospital gown to wear, and then some food came up for Beate. Beate was quiet as she ate, she was only half through the food when Trunks arrived. "How are they, Doctor?" Trunks asked. "They're fully recovered, and we have their personal items waiting for them at the Front Desk. Their clothes were damaged and bloodstained, so they needed to be disposed of for sanitary purposes. I hope you brought some spare clothes for them," Doctor Gerald said.

"I did," Trunks said as he pulled out two Capsules. "Well, I'm sure you have things to discuss, I'll leave you to your Time Patrol business," Doctor Gerald said as he shut the door behind him. Trunks tossed the Capsules to Rachel and Beate and said, "Things have gotten pretty bad since you left." "What happened?!" Rachel asked. Trunks turned around, so she could get dressed before answering, "Pearl's gone missing. According to reports, her boyfriend Kenshiro proposed to her, but later that night, about two days ago, him, Pearl's sister Jade, and their roommate Barit caught her in Jade's boyfriend, Brocc's, apartment. Kenshiro flew off, and later so did Pearl. They're both concealing their Power Levels, so we're having a hard time tracking them down. The Supreme Kai of Time is sensing some disruptions in the Timeline are close at hand, we need to get Pearl back into Conton City."

"That's impossible!" Beate said through a mouthful of food, "Her and Kenshiro are the most love-sick lovey-dovey love-birds to ever live! She'd never cheat on him!" "Barit and Jade both confirm what happened, and Brocc doesn't deny it either," Trunks said, "However, he says that things were blurry, your friends went out on some Guys and Girls Night Out thing. The last thing he remembered was being in a bar in Satan City with the other guys, then things became blurry. The next thing he knew, he was in his apartment with Pearl. Something serious is going on, the Supreme Kai of Time thinks that Warpers might be involved." "Warpers? She's sure?" Rachel asked. "Not entirely. She wants you, Rachel, to get Bage, Amaya, and Hirohito and find Pearl, and maybe figure out what happened, if Warpers are involved, and bring her back to Conton City," Trunks told her. Beate finished eating and got dressed, she and Rachel were both wearing matching blue and red gi's. "Alright, let's go," Rachel said.

 ** _A Hotel in South Town_**

The Voices finally were silent. For two whole days, Pearl had kept herself curled as tightly as she could in a ball, afraid to move. The Voices were terrible, telling her that everyone hated her, that no one trusted her, telling her to hurt people. She groaned as she finally uncurled herself, if she had bones they would have all popped like bubble wrap. Pearl checked and saw her phone was almost dead and plugged it in to charge and saw eight text messages from her parents.

 _Papa: Pearl, what happened?_

 _Mama: Where are you?_

 _Papa: Please, answer your phone._

 _Mama: Jade told us what happened. We're not angry with you, but you need to talk to your sister._

 _Papa: Pearl, please, answer the phone. We're worried about you._

 _Papa: Jade is coming back home with us. We can't find Jasper. If you see him, tell him to come home._

 _Mama: Pearl, we're worried about you. You need to answer us, we want to help you._

 _Mama: We're all waiting for you at home. Please, if you can't answer your phone, at least come home so we can talk._

Pearl swallowed back tears and saw she had twenty unanswered voice messages, no doubt from her worried sick family. Pearl never heard it, the Voices were constantly hounding her, she couldn't focus on anything else but the Voices. She went and took a shower, washing herself off thoroughly before putting on her purple and grey Light Heart Suit, then stretched out her mind, looking for Jade's ki signature. She found her after two minutes, Jade was all alone at their house. Pearl was certain that her parents and siblings were out looking for her. Pearl focused and Instant Transmitted to her family's house. She looked up at the grand mansion her parent's success, and the good advice of their financial managers, had helped them build.

It was a large three-story house styled like an old Japanese castle on the outside. Pearl went to the door and saw it was unlocked and she went inside. She passed the many pictures and awards her parents earned through their careers, up to the third floor where she and her siblings' rooms were. She went to Jade's room and knocked on the door. Jade answered the door, dressed in her blue pajamas. She looked like she had been crying. The two sisters just looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak. "Where is everyone?" Pearl finally asked after two tense minutes. "Looking for you," Jade told her, then looked at her angrily, "Why are you here?" "Jade, I'm sorry. It was weeks since me and Kenny had slept together, I was drunk, I can barely remember how it happened. I'm so sorry," Pearl said, wrapping her sister in a hug. Jade pushed her off her, making Pearl stumble back five steps as she walked up to her.

"You…goddamn…hypocritical…skank! All that talk about 'waiting for the right one', about how you have no room in your heart for more than one boyfriend, telling me to slow down with Brocc, and you're fucking him on the side!" Jade yelled at her. "No, it was-" Pearl tried to speak, but Jade wouldn't listen, "SHUT UP! The first boyfriend I ever have, the one I gave my virginity to, who I fought beside; and you stole him from me!" Jade yelled at her. Pearl wrapped Jade in a hug again and held on tighter as Jade tried to push her off. "I'm so so sorry, Jade! It wasn't like that, I swear! I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing. I love you, I never meant to hurt you," Pearl told her. Jade's white eyes turned red as rage surged through her and she pulled her fist back. "I HATE YOU!" Jade yelled back as she punched Pearl's stomach hard enough for an impression of her fist to jut out of Pearl's back.

"I'm sorry!" Pearl yelled, holding on as Jade kept on punching her. "I! HATE! YOU! I! HATE! YOU! I! HATE! YOU! I HATE YOU! IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!" Jade kept on screaming, enraged tears filling her eyes, every word punctuated with a powerful punch to Pearl's stomach, with every blow Pearl had tears streaming down her face as she kept on saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" No physical blows could possibly hurt Pearl more than the thought of her little sister hating her. Finally, Jade threw a punch into Pearl's stomach stronger than she ever had before. Blood shot out of Pearl's mouth like a burst dam as she let go of Jade and fell to the ground. Jade's eyes returned to their normal color as she turned pale and felt the blood that was on her back. "Pearl…" Jade said, and Pearl coughed up more blood. "No! No! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Jade yelled as tears of rage turned remorseful as she used Majin Magic to heal her older sister.

"I'm sorry," Jade said as Pearl sat up and they hugged again, "I didn't mean it! I don't really hate you." "I know," Pearl said, "I love you, sis." "I love you too, Sis," Jade said as she held each other close. They lost track of time, only letting each other go when they heard a knock on the door. They got up and went downstairs and answered the door. They saw Rachel, Beate, Amaya, Hirohito, and Bage outside. "Rachel! Beate!? You're back!?" Pearl exclaimed in shock, "Where've you been!?" "We don't have time for that," Rachel said, "Pearl, you need to tell us what happened. Everyone we talked to said that you screwed Brocc, then ran away. Kenshiro is gone too, we can't sense his ki signature. The Supreme Kai of Time is expecting another change in the Timeline soon, we need to know what happened and we need you back."

Pearl's face fell as she said, "That's what happened. We were drunk, and it had been so long, I didn't know what I was doing. I…came here to apologize to Jade." "No way," Bage and Beate said, and Beate said, "There's no way you'd abandon Kenshiro that easily. Something else is going on." "May we come in?" Amaya then said. Jade and Pearl let them all in and went to the living room. "Pearl, before all this happened," Amaya asked, "What changed? Did you have dreams, or visions?" "I did…" Pearl said, "I'd have sex dreams about…every guy I know practically, sometimes one, sometimes more, the night before I dreamed I was with…all of them at once." "Nasty," Rachel commented, "Yeah, that's not normal." "When did this start?" Amaya asked. "After I gained the Pure Majin Form. Majin Buu warned me that my Inner Darkness could take over me if I wasn't careful. I tried not to use it too much, but I had to fight so many tough fights that I had to, and every time I did it got harder to turn back to normal… Could that be what made me do it?" Pearl asked. "I think so. Warpers can change people, make them do things they otherwise would never do. Most of the time it's blunt, completely obvious, but this has been going on for a while. That bitch, Shadlyn, must be behind this," Amaya said, "But I need to look in your mind to make sure."

"Do it," Pearl said as she got closer to Amaya. "Rachel, Hirohito, Bage, put your hands on my shoulders and focus on joining your minds with mine," Amaya ordered. They did as she said and bowed their heads, their minds coming together as Amaya's mind led them into Pearl's mind. All of them saw flashes of Pearl's memories. They saw as her parents raised her, how Pearl excelled in school but was always ostracized, smarter than her fellow Majins, but also weaker than them as well. They saw her struggles to grow stronger, how she came to Conton City, befriended Kenshiro and Barit, how she fell in love with Kenshiro, watched as their love grew and how he helped her grow stronger and found purpose. "Found you," Amaya said. They all saw the dark sigil of some kind of magic. "Focus, together!" Amaya yelled as the four warpers focused their combined power and dispelled the dark sigil. Amaya, Rachel, Bage, and Hirohito left Pearl's mind. "It's gone," Amaya said, "And it was definitely Shadlyn's doing. Her Dark Magic was written all over this."

"Then…am I safe now?" Pearl asked. Amaya shook her head, "No, the spell only strengthened the Darkness already inside you, the Pure Majin Form was like a door that she could go inside. That might be why Jade hasn't been affected, since she doesn't have it." "So…to make sure she can't use me again, I need to get rid of it," Pearl said seriously. "You can do that?" Bage asked. Pearl nodded grimly, "Yes, I can. It's something all Majins can do, but it's dangerous. You should know what will happen if it goes wrong…" Everyone then thought about Majin Buu, and how Super Buu emerged. "Isn't there some other way!?" Bage asked, "Can't we do something less drastic!? We're warpers for crying out loud!" Amaya and Hirohito shook their heads. "There's one thing I want to know," Pearl asked, "Can you erase me?" "Pearl! NO!" Jade, Rachel, and Beate yelled. "Yes, I'm serious. I need to do this. Just…let me get ready," Pearl said. Jade stopped her then, "Pearl, please, there's got to be another way! I'm sorry for hitting you, I was wrong! Don't do this!" Pearl hugged her little sister tight and told her, "Jade, I have to do this. If I succeed, then I'll be that much stronger, which is what we need right now." "And if you fail, you'll turn into Super Buu! But with your big brain! Or, you'll force our friends to erase you from existence!" Jade responded.

"Jade… Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Pearl told her. Pearl went upstairs to change her clothes, and to make preparations for the worst.

 **(Ending Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)**

 ** _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**

 ** _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…_**

 ** _Without a Soul,_**

 ** _(Without)_**

 ** _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_**

 ** _Until you find it there and lead. Me. Home._**

 ** _(Wake me up!)_**

 ** _Wake me up inside!_**

 ** _(I can't wake up!)_**

 ** _Wake me up inside!_**

 ** _(Save me!)_**

 ** _Call my name and save me from the dark_**

 ** _(Wake me up!)_**

 ** _Bid my blood to run!_**

 ** _(I can't wake up!)_**

 ** _Before I come undone!_**

 ** _(Save me!)_**

 ** _Save me from the nothing I've become!_**

 ** _Now that I know what I'm without,_**

 ** _You can't just leave me_**

 ** _Breathe into me and make me real_**

 ** _Bring. Me. To life…_**

 ** _(Wake me up!)_**

 ** _Wake me up inside!_**

 ** _(I can't wake up!)_**

 ** _Wake me up inside!_**

 ** _(Save me!)_**

 ** _Call my name and save me from the dark!_**

 ** _(Wake me up!)_**

 ** _Bid my blood to run!_**

 ** _(I can't wake up!)_**

 ** _Before I come undone!  
(Save me!)_**

 ** _Save me from the nothing I've become!  
Bring me to life…_**

 ** _(I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!)_**

 ** _Bring me to life…_**

 ** _Frozen inside without your touch,_**

 ** _Without your love, darling,_**

 ** _Only you are the life among the dead!_**

 ** _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,_**

 ** _Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_**

 ** _Got to open my eyes to everything!_**

 ** _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,_**

 ** _Don't let me die here!_**

 ** _There must be something more!_**

 ** _Bring me to Life!  
(Wake me up!)_**

 ** _Wake me up inside!_**

 ** _(I can't wake up!)_**

 ** _Wake me up inside!_**

 ** _(Save me!)_**

 ** _Call my name and save me from the dark!_**

 ** _(Wake me up!)_**

 ** _Bid my blood to run!  
(I can't wake up!)_**

 ** _Before I come undone!_**

 ** _(Save me!)_**

 ** _Save me from the nothing I've become!_**

 ** _Bring me to life…_**

 ** _(I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!)_**

 ** _Bring me to Life!_**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: The Fight for Her Soul**

 **(Opening Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

When Pearl came down to the living room again she was dressed in a Time Patroller Academy Outfit with purple vest, black and silver belt, purple pants and boots with black wrist bands and cape; she was carrying some envelopes as well. "Pearl, why did you change?" Amaya asked. Pearl gave a sad smile, "Going to Conton City has been the best thing that ever happened to me. If… it goes wrong I wanted to die in this." "That's not gonna happen! There's gotta be another way!" Bage yelled. "There isn't," Pearl shook her head, then said, "Grab onto me, when this is going down, I don't want there to be any innocent people nearby." Jade, Hirohito, Amaya, Rachel, Beate, and Bage all put their hands on her shoulders. "Jade, stay here," Pearl told her sister. "No, I'm going with you!" Jade said. "Jade…I need you to give these to everyone if I don't come back," Pearl said, and gave her the envelopes. She then took off the necklace Kenshiro gave her and handed it to Jade as well. Jade swallowed as she took them. Jade let her go then.

Pearl opened her mind to search for a secluded spot where she could face her Dark Side without risking innocent lives and found it after three minutes. Pearl looked at Jade and gave her a smile, "I love you, Jade," and then Instant Transmitted to the secluded area she decided on. Pearl and her friends arrived on a tropical island, roughly two miles in circumference with only a few birds and palm trees being the most advanced signs of life. Everyone let go of her and Pearl wrapped them in a hug, "Thank you, for everything. If…Jade stays in the Time Patrol, look after her for me… if I…" "That's not going to happen," Beate said and hugged Pearl tighter. "You can do this!" Bage said, "You're one of the strongest people in Conton City, there's nothing you can't handle. The Supreme Kai of Time chose you for a reason." "Thanks," Pearl said, and took a few steps away from everyone. "This might get rough, but no matter what, unless I actually lose, don't interfere with this. I need to do this by myself, I need to do this on my own," Pearl warned her friends as pink ki swirled around her.

Beate reached into her gi's pocket and pulled out a green Scouter and activated it. She watched as Pearl's Power Level soared higher and higher, far higher than she ever imagined. Pearl yelled out as it seemed veins were sprouting all throughout her body, smoke started coming out of the holes in Pearl's arms as the Scouter finally stopped climbing. "Holy shit! 750 Million!" Beate exclaimed as Pearl started to sweat, energy swirling around her and creating a powerful windstorm that everyone struggled against. Pearl then took a deep breath as her entire torso seemed to expand before she let loose with a mighty howl the likes of which they'd only heard before when Shurayuki was killed, while steam exploded out of Pearl's body, before she gave one final howl, and black smoke came out of her! "No way!" Hirohito yelled as the smoke and steam came together and merged into a cloud.

Everyone watched as purple energy emerged from the cloud and it slowly floated down. The cloud thickened and darkened, as it grew more solid and a form almost like Pearl's became apparent. Before Pearl was a nearly exact duplicate, or so they thought, before the Dark Pearl opened her eyes. Dark Pearl's sclera were pure black, and then Dark Pearl looked at the onlookers and smiled, it was the smile of a predator that had found prey. Beate checked her Scouter again, and whispered, "Not good…" "How strong is she?" Bage asked as Dark Pearl seemed to eye him like a piece of meat, licking her lips at him. "You don't want to know," Beate told him. "Just so you know," Dark Pearl said, "After I win, you're all gonna be eaten. But don't worry…" Dark Pearl disappeared then and reappeared behind Hirohito and loudly whispered to him for all to hear, "You won't die a virgin."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Bage screamed as he instantly went Super Saiyan 2 and went for a punch, only for Dark Pearl to catch it easily. "Don't worry," Dark Pearl said to Bage, "I'll give you one last screw first, after I rip Amaya's heart out!" Dark Pearl then disappeared before they could do anything and reappeared next to Pearl. "So, how about this," Dark Pearl said to her Light Counterpart, "You just not try to fight it, and we'll not waste any more time. After all, if Majin Buu couldn't win against his Badass Self, what makes you think you can?" Pearl jumped away from her Dark Half and got into a fighting stance. Dark Pearl sighed and assumed one as well.

For a minute they just stood there, staring at each other, Pearl with a look of determination, and Dark Pearl with a cocky smile on her face. Suddenly, Dark Pearl attacked, slamming a stretched-out fist into Pearl's stomach. Pearl endured the pain and grabbed Dark Pearl's arm as she pulled it back, and stretched out her own leg, landing a hard kick to Dark Pearl's head. Pearl let go of her dark doppelgänger and tried another punch only for Dark Pearl to catch it then land an uppercut into Pearl's chin before jumping high for an axe kick right on Pearl's head. Pearl slammed into the ground hard enough to leave an imprint but nonetheless jumped up, purple blood coming from her forehead. Dark Pearl smiled again as she blasted ki balls at Pearl, only for Pearl to use Instant Transmission.

"Where are you, you wimpy little geek!?" Dark Pearl yelled, only for Pearl to then grab her neck from behind and blast her back with her other hand with Super Explosive Wave. Dark Pearl yelled in pain then slammed her elbow into Pearl's head to make her let go and blasted a purple ki wave into Pearl, sending her flying. Pearl barely rolled away in time to avoid Dark Pearl's kick and responded with two palm strikes to Dark Pearl's midsection, knocking her back enough to let her stand up again. Dark Pearl glared at Pearl before opening her mouth and blasting black ki at her. Pearl ducked and avoided the mouth blast, but it kept on going as Dark Pearl kept up the attack, forcing Pearl to move to avoid it. Everyone else quickly flew up to avoid the attack and Hirohito yelled, "I can't tell who's winning! Pearl's landed more hits, but she's gotten a lot more hurt too!"

Pearl quickly put two fingers to her forehead and vanished. Dark Pearl twisted around, her arms spinning all around, but no attack came from behind. "WHAT!? Did you chicken out!?" Dark Pearl screamed, only for her to hear from above, "Special Beam Cannon!" The attack entered the top of Dark Pearl's head and exited out her bottom, leaving a large hole in between. Pearl flew down to continue her attack, only for Dark Pearl to quickly heal and then stretch out her hand, grabbing Pearl by the throat, and pull her in to a haymaker punch that destroyed Pearl's Scouter Glasses. Dark Pearl continued the attack, punching Pearl's face over and over again before blasting black ki from her mouth at point blank range into Pearl's face as well. "PEARL!" Everyone screamed as Pearl stopped moving. Dark Pearl smiled at Pearl, before Pearl opened her eyes and stabbed her right thumb into Dark Pearl's eye, making her scream and let her go.

Pearl seized her chance and poured ki into her fists, pounding into Dark Pearl's head and body as hard as she could, never letting up, knowing this would be her best chance to damage her twisted lookalike. Pearl yelled out as she punched away into Dark Pearl's stomach before ducking down to avoid a punch from her and landing the hardest uppercut she could into Dark Pearl's chin. Pearl's energy disappeared, and she fell to all fours while Dark Pearl stumbled back but was still standing. "You're…such…a…" Dark Pearl couldn't continue as she vomited purple blood and fell down to all fours as well. Dark Pearl vomited again, but then got up, while Pearl struggled to breathe. "You…you're just a geek! Just a little…nerd…that thought she could be strong. You'd never have gotten this far…without me!" Dark Pearl said as she started to glow pink. Pearl started to glow as well as she looked up at her dark reflection and said, "You're right! But you're wrong too! My friends, my family, all of them helped make me strong! You did too, but…you're only a part of me! And now, you're corrupted, you think that you're all of me! You're not! I am the only me!"

"Then die a weak little nerd!" Dark Pearl screamed as at the same time Pearl and Dark Pearl yelled, "Candy Beam!" The two beams clashed between the two Pearls, meeting in the middle as they tried to overpower each other. Dark Pearl growled like an animal as her beam started to push Pearl's own back, and Pearl focused even more to stop it from advancing further. "Pearl! Focus! You can do this! You've been kicking her ass this whole time!" Her friends tried to cheer her on, and Pearl managed to stand up and slowly push Dark Pearl's beam back, only for it to stop in between them once again. Pearl struggled to push against it, to win, but slowly, centimeter by centimeter, Dark Pearl's own Candy Beam inched its way closer to her. Pearl could barely keep it from touching her as she saw Dark Pearl's smile. It was a twisted abomination of a smile, a smile that was only caused by the suffering of others, the kind only the most unholy sadist was capable of.

"NO!" Pearl screamed as she pushed harder, every fiber of her being poured into her own beam. She saw it all before her, everything she was, everyone she had loved, all the adventures they had been through together, everything! All of it gave her power as she dug deeper inside her very being for power, and her beam went back, back, forcing Dark Pearl's own away from her. "NO! YOU CAN'T BE THIS STRONG!" Dark Pearl shrieked as Pearl's Candy Beam got closer to her. "No, I was always this strong," Pearl said as Dark Pearl forced the beam back from her again. The two of them stared each other down, both of them struggling for their very survival, neither one giving any more ground. "I can't tell who's winning anymore! I mean, I thought for sure Pearl would lose, but then…shit!" Beate yelled. "Pearl, come on! You're winning! I know it!" Bage cheered Pearl on, but Pearl wasn't so sure. She was already giving everything she had, if not more, and she was only equal to her twisted alter-ego.

Pearl felt her strength beginning to falter, she knew that no matter what, she just didn't have any more left inside her to give, when she heard Kenshiro's voice. "Pearl! I love you! You can win this! I know you can!" Pearl looked and saw Kenshiro was there, cheering her on. "I know it wasn't your fault! I'm sorry! You need to win this, and we can go home, together!" Kenshiro yelled. "Kenny!" Pearl yelled in joy, her hope doubled, tripled, as one final burst of power surged through her entire being! Pearl looked Dark Pearl in the eyes and told her, "This is my life! And no one will take it from me!" Pearl's Candy Beam cut through Dark Pearl's like it was nothing and hit Dark Pearl head on. "FUCK YOU GEEEEEEK!" Dark Pearl screamed one last time, before she was transformed into a chocolate bar version of herself, flipping Pearl off in one final act of defiance.

Pearl was breathing heavily but was still standing as Kenshiro went to her. "It's all over now," he told her. "No, not yet…I…need to finish this," Pearl told him, wobbling where she stood. "Lean on me, I'll help you," Kenshiro told her, and Pearl did as he helped her to the chocolate bar that was Pearl's Dark Side. Pearl picked it up and gave Kenshiro a kiss, "You may want to step back for this." Kenshiro took two steps away from Pearl as she devoured the chocolate bar in one bite, chewing it quickly, it tasted like dark chocolate, before she swallowed it.

Immediately Pearl felt more power than she ever imagined she possessed run through her. It was so much power, and all of it felt amazing, Pearl couldn't stop as she gave a loud cry of pure joy while pink smoke shot out of her arms, hiding her from everyone else. Pearl felt something within her change, but it felt like a good change as she continued to laugh, while the pink smoke blew away. When the smoke was gone, Pearl rubbed her tentacles softly, as if she just got out of the shower, and sighed contentedly. "Pearl, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Pearl opened her eyes and smiled, "I feel…amazing!" Everyone took a step back from her, everyone except Kenshiro. "Huh? Guys…what's wrong?" Pearl asked them. "Pearl…you've changed," Kenshiro told her. "Huh?" Pearl asked, looking at herself as best she could, she didn't see any changes. "Pearl, it's your eyes, they're black now," Kenshiro told her. "Huh?" Pearl said, looking Kenshiro in his eyes. She looked closely into Kenshiro's eyes, and saw her reflection in them, he was right, her sclera had turned pure black.

Pearl looked at everyone and said, "I'm telling you, it's really me! I'm not evil!" Pearl said, then used Majin Magic to turn a nearby rock into a pair of glasses. She put the glasses on then and turned back to everyone, "It's me, the real, Good Pearl, honest!" "I believe her," Kenshiro said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Everyone finally relaxed, and Pearl wrapped them in a hug, "Thank you for being here for me." They hugged her back, and then Pearl turned her attention to Kenshiro. Kenshiro went to her and hugged her tightly, "Pearl…I don't know any words that can tell you how sorry I am for running off like I did. I…If there's any way you can-" Pearl cut him off with a kiss, just happy to have him back with her. "What happened?" Pearl asked when they stopped locking lips, he tasted a lot like booze. Kenshiro rubbed the back of his head, "It's a long story…"

 ** _One Hour Ago_**

Kenshiro sighed as he downed yet another shot of Wild Turkey Bourbon. That was the strongest liquor this bar had, it wasn't the kind of place to get a cocktail. He had been spending the last two days and three nights between this bar in the more disreputable corner of Satan City, and a roach motel falling asleep to the sound of prostitutes 'serving' their johns. Some roughnecks occasionally thought he was a pushover, but he had taught them all how wrong they were. Kenshiro must have spent thousands of zeni at this bar, getting drinks, and what greasy slop passed for food, and he didn't care. This was the third time his heart was broken, and it was the worst of all. When Tsubaki said she couldn't wait for him when he left for Conton City, it felt like a stab to the heart. When Rachel came out to him, it was like someone had torn it out. And now, catching Pearl fucking Brocc, it felt like his heart had disappeared completely, leaving a hole he was busy trying to fill with booze.

"That stuff will kill you if you drink too much of it," someone beside Kenshiro said. Kenshiro looked, it was a tall skinny guy wearing a leather jacket with a blue shirt with an infinity symbol on it, an inch taller than Kenshiro, whose head was just slightly larger than average and wearing large round glasses. In response to the stranger Kenshiro slammed down a hundred zeni, grabbed the bottle and chugged the remaining 2/3 of it down in two minutes. "Good, I'd probably be better off dead anyway," Kenshiro said. "If this is about Pearl, you're doing the wrong thing, it wasn't her fault," the stranger said. "Oh sure," Kenshiro said, "She was drunk off her fine ass, and happened to tumble out of her clothes, and into Brocc's apartment, flat on his dick! Silly me!" Kenshiro growled, ready to pound this stranger into next week, "Who the Hell are you to tell me what I saw!?"

"My name is Darren Membrane, my friends call me Dib, I work for the Interdimensional Swollen Eye Network, I deal with paranormal stuff, conspiracies, stuff like that. Ryoshiro Nazo had Merch send me here to find you," the stranger, Dib, answered. "What does that playboy want? If it's a match, I'd be happy to kick his happy Saiyan ass," Kenshiro said challengingly. "No, this is about Pearl, listen to me, she was under a spell, by Shadlyn. Her and Brocc both, Shadlyn's been working on them for a long time, to make this happen," Dib told him. Kenshiro's eyes widened then, and his head felt light from the mix of too much booze too fast and this new information. "Why!?" Kenshiro asked. "Everyone has a dark side in them, and Shadlyn was making Pearl's stronger, through the Pure Majin Form. Pearl's going to try to exorcise that Dark Side and beat it, but if she fails…it'll be like Super Buu all over again, only even worse! Shadlyn wants maximum despair, and what could cause more despair than the world being destroyed by someone who's supposed to save it?"

Kenshiro stumbled out of the bar, his head and stomach spinning at the thought of Pearl, his Pearl, being turned into a monster. He stumbled into the sidewalk and fell to his knees, Wild Turkey burned even more coming out than it did going in. Dib came out with a bottle of water. He gave it to Kenshiro and Kenshiro took three sips to rinse and gargle his mouth out, then drank the rest. "My God, I'm such an idiot! I should have know…I should have trusted her… Damn it!" Kenshiro yelled. IT was then that Kenshiro sensed a massive ki signature in the distance, it was Pearl! "Go, now, before it's too late!" Dib yelled, only for Kenshiro to already be flying in Pearl's direction.

 ** _Present Time_**

"That explains the smell," Amaya said, fanning the air. "Yeah… Not my proudest moment," Kenshiro admitted, scratching the two day's worth of stubble on his face. "You can shower when we get home," Pearl said, "Rachel told me that the Supreme Kai of Time is sensing a change in History coming soon, we need to get back to Conton City now!" "Got it!" Kenshiro said. Everyone grabbed Pearl's shoulders, and in an instant they were gone.

 ** _Dragon Ball Universe 900088657_**

"Please, spare my baby!" Chi-chi begged Yuu Lupei. "Of course, I won't lay a finger on him," Yuu said, "Just come here, I want your body." Chi-chi had tears in her eyes as she put a crying Gohan in his crib. Goku's body was in their living room, his heart and other organs arranged on their table, she was no match for this monster. Chi-chi went to Yuu, and he smiled, as he bit into her throat and drained her dry. Chi-chi didn't even have time to scream as she died. Yuu licked his lips, Chi-chi tasted surprisingly good for a mom. He watched as his Hellsing Vampire abilities did their work, and Chi-chi rose up as a ghoul, ready to do his bidding. Gohan was crying in his crib still. "Go have a snack, ghoul," Yuu laughed as the ghoul that was once Chi-chi turned to Gohan's crib. Yuu left the room to the sound of a cry being silenced, and bones being crunched.

He went out of what used to be Chi-chi and Goku's House and smiled at the assembled army of vampires and ghouls before him, an entire alternate reality's worth, comprising of Namek, the Frieza Force, and the people of Earth, especially the Z-Warriors. Shadlyn was staring into her Crystal Ball when she suddenly screamed, "DAMN IT!" and tossed it so hard that it shattered against the Son Residence. "What's wrong?" Yuu asked. "That bitch fucking won! God damn that Ryo! He sent that dipshit Dib to tell Kenshiro what happened! Pearl's stronger than ever now! And I can't control her anymore!" Shadlyn cursed. "Good thing we have Plan B then," Yuu said. "Right," Shadlyn said, "Just one more alternate world, and then we'll be ready." Shadlyn raised her hand to form a portal large enough to send her, Yuu, and his Undead Army to another dimension, and recruit more people.

 **(Ending Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)**

 **Author's Note: I admit, I ripped off another amazing series for the last scene, 'Jojo's Bizarre** **Adventure'. If you like fights involving crazy superpowers and insane strategies, it's for you.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Tokitoki Lays an Egg, Pearl Meets (and Fights) Majin Buu and Battles Broly**

 **(Opening Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

As soon as they arrived in Conton City, Pearl made a beeline for the Time Nest. When she arrived the Supreme Kai of Time was waiting for her. "Pearl! You're back, this is great!" she excitedly said. "Thank you," Pearl said. "This is big! This is really, truly tremendous!" the Supreme Kai of Time continued. "Supreme Kai of Time, what's going on?" Trunks asked. "Listen carefully…" the Goddess said, "Tokitoki…has laid the egg we've been waiting for!" The Supreme Kai of Time stood their with her arms spread out, only for everyone else to look at her funny. "Wait… you're kidding… An egg?" Trunks said. "Yeah! An egg from Tokitoki!" the Supreme Kai of Time excitedly yelled. Tokitoki happily crowed too, "Tooo! Tooo!" Elder Kai laughed too, "This is cause for celebration!" Pearl and Trunks looked at each other, not sure what to say. "Um…congratulations?" Pearl quietly said to the Supreme Kai of Time and Tokitoki. "Um, Supreme Kai of Time… Is this the emergency you were talking about?" Trunks asked. "Yeah! We have to throw a big party!" the Supreme Kai of Time confirmed.

"I see… I figured there was some big change in History," Trunks confessed. "Um, yeah," Pearl admitted. The Supreme Kai of Time angrily stamped her foot and yelled, "You just don't get it! You don't get it at all! Do you know what this means? This is incredibly good news for our World… for every World EVER!" "Uhh… Is that so?" Trunks replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh," Elder Kai said, "I guess I have neglected to tell you about them. Tokitoki holds power over Time, right? The eggs he lays contain all the Time for a universe. When one of those magnificent eggs hatches, it marks the dawn of a whole new timeline." "Wow!" Trunks and Pearl both said. "That's one heck of an egg, isn't it?" Trunks said. "Wait, new timeline, like from where Soon-sensei came from!?" Pearl asked. Elder Kai nodded. "Wow…" Pearl said, looking at Tokitoki.

"So, we have a party to prepare!" the Supreme Kai of Time said, "I'll cook up something wonderful!" "EH!?" Trunks exclaimed, "H-hold on a minute. Could we have the party later, maybe?" Pearl saw Tokitoki was shaking, and not in excitement for his egg, "Kiiiiiii!" "Huh?" the Supreme Kai of Time pouted, "But I have a new apron and everything." "And I'm sure it looks great on you," Trunks said, "But I'm not that hungry, and…" "Oh," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Well, in that case…" Trunks stealthily wiped sweat from his brow and Pearl wondered, _How bad IS the Supreme Kai of Time's cooking?_ "Okay," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "I guess we'll wait until we can get everyone together. After all your partner isn't back yet anyway." That was when Pearl realized how long it had been since she last saw Soon, he had been gone for a long time… But he was also on a mission, and the way Time worked in Conton City could get really…strange. "Yeah, I hope everything's okay…" Trunks said. Elder Kai scoffed and said, "You could always make a phone call every once in a while." "R-Right…" Trunks said, then everyone sensed a surge of Dark Energy.

"Huh?" Trunks said, then saw the Scroll. He pulled it out and said, "Look, another change in History!" "I'm on it!" Pearl said and took the Scroll. In a flash of light, she was gone.

 ** _?_**

Towa smiled at the Masked Saiyan as he gave her the Energy Drainer, "Excellent work." Towa turned the Energy Drainer to Mira and poured the energy into him. Mira felt his power surge while Towa smirked, "We've gathered quite a lot of energy. Turles, Slug, and Cooler… They are all doing their parts. They brought back a great deal of damage energy. Much more than I expected. Mira however, looked at those assembled around him, the Masked Saiyan, Broly, and Janemba, and thought, _Yes… Thanks to it I feel far stronger. So why is it that I suddenly feel so anxious? What is that strange, immeasurable power? Why do they possess it, but I do not?_ Mira walked closer to the Masked Saiyan, _This one is the same. Incredible. He's far stronger than when we first captured him. And he's even stronger than when Towa augmented his power. But, this one doesn't frighten me. Not like the other ones. What is that power?_

"Mira," Towa said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Towa continued, "The time has come. We will put the plan into action. You must be growing restless, right?"

 _AGE: 774_

Goku and Vegeta stood against each other once more, this time in Super Saiyan 2 Form. They landed blows on each other that would shatter lesser being's bodies and refused to let up as they lit up the sky with ki blasts. Unbeknownst to them, however, another watched them battle. Pearl appeared in a flash of light in front of this watcher and saw who it was. "Broly…" Pearl whispered, seeing the dark aura surrounding him, "KAKAROOOOOOT!". Pearl let loose a loud kiai and unleashed her own power, pink ki swirling around her. "You won't lay a finger on them!" Pearl told him. Goku however sensed the disturbance and turned to see Broly, "I-it's you!" Vegeta took his chance to land a hard hit to Goku's face. "What are you looking at, Kakarot!? I'm the one you have to fight!" "It's the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly! He's been driven mad by his hatred for Goku! Bringing him in this will wreck the course of History! Do what you have to! Just make sure he doesn't enter the fight between Goku and my Dad!" Trunks said from the Time Nest. Pearl quickly dodged a punch from the massive Saiyan and landed a kick to his face that knocked him back. "Understood," Pearl said, cracking her knuckles, "Let's see how strong I really am."

Broly turned his hatred on Pearl and threw punches and kicks with wild abandon, but Pearl followed all of them as she nimbly dodged every blow. She finally caught one of Broly's fists and pulled him to throw him over her shoulder and into the ground before raising her leg and landing a hard axe kick to his shoulder, shattering it! Pearl was amazed when she heard Broly's shoulder break, and quickly let him go. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta had a small lull in their battle, and Goku said, "I can't believe you… You let yourself be used by someone just because you wanted more power!?" Vegeta stopped for a second, "I…I wanted to return to my true self! I wanted to forget everything else and have a real fight with you as a cold, cruel Saiyan! S-So I had to let Babidi take control of me… to return me to the way I was! And I'll tell you… it feels wonderful!" "…Are you sure about that?" Goku asked. Vegeta and Goku clashed again as Broly jumped up and tried to clothesline Pearl with his uninjured arm, but Pearl ducked under it and landed a hard kick to Broly's stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Pearl decided that she had to finish the fight then and their and pointed a hand at Broly as she powered up energy. "Here's something from Vegeta, Big Bang Attack!" Pearl's attack slammed into Broly hard, knocking him out. That was when Pearl sensed as Majin Buu's energy skyrocketed as well. Goku and Vegeta sensed it as well, "Majin Buu's energy is off the charts!" Goku said, "He's coming this way. This is no time for the two of us to be fighting!" Vegeta angrily nodded, "Fine, I can wait. You'd be too distracted by Majin Buu to give me a real fight, anyway." "Alright Vegeta," Goku said, and pulled out a Senzu Bean, "We can do it, if we work together we can take out Majin Buu." Goku was too distracted, and Vegeta seized his chance to chop Goku's neck, knocking him out, "Even you are vulnerable when you're not being careful, Kakarot. I released Majin Buu, so I'll deal with him. After that, we can have our fight. Assuming I'm still alive…" "F-Father…" Trunks said as he watched.

That was when Majin Buu arrived, laughing, "Buu destroy everyone!" Then, to Pearl's amazement, Broly jumped back up, his shoulder quickly healing as the dark aura grew around him. "Is this clumsy looking idiot Majin Buu?" Vegeta smugly said, "Good, it looks like I'm not going to Hell alone." Pearl blocked Broly's punches and landed three hard ones to Broly's stomach as Vegeta laid into Majin Buu. Pearl finished with a hard uppercut to Broly's chin. Broly angrily charged at Pearl, but she again blocked his attacks before knocking him back with Big Bang Attack. Pearl charged up her power as Broly got up again and unleashed a Super Kamehameha Wave, sending him flying far away. "Great! Broly's out of the picture! That should put History back on track!" Trunks said.

Pearl then flew to Vegeta and saw that Majin Buu had wrapped him up in some of his rubbery flesh and was sitting on the Prince of Saiyans, pounding away at his face. "Vegeta!" Pearl yelled as she flew right at Majin Buu and landed a hard kick to Majin Buu's head, sending him flying through three mountains and off of Vegeta. Pearl unwrapped Vegeta and he got back up with her help. Majin Buu flew back, looking angry as the dark aura swirled around him, "That…stings." Majin Buu glared at Pearl and said, "Now Buu really…HATE YOU!" Majin Buu moved faster than Pearl thought he could and landed a hard punch to her face. Pearl didn't fall however and answered with a kick to his enormous stomach while Vegeta then blasted Majin Buu with his own Big Bang Attack. "This is bad, Buu wasn't this strong in the correct Timeline. You'll have to lend my Dad a hand!" Trunks told Pearl. "I know," Pearl said. "Kamehameha!" she let loose with a strong Kamehameha Wave as Buu hit Vegeta again, knocking him back. Pearl seized her chance and landed a storm of blows into Majin Buu, before he did the unexpected and head butted her, then blasted her back with Innocence Cannon, the massive ki ball sending her flying off before exploding on her.

Pearl quickly got up and wiped the blood from her mouth, she forgot to get Capsules again, she had to fight without them. She quickly used Instant Transmission to appear on top of Majin Buu and landed a hard double heel stomp to his head, knocking his head into his body. Majin Buu's body reached up and grabbed Pearl's ankle before slamming her into the ground as his head popped out of his body, "Time for you to go home! Bye-bye!" Majin Buu sucked in air then, and Pearl quickly grabbed Vegeta to Instant Transmit away from Buu's Innocence Breath. Majin Buu unleashed it, leaving the area in front of him looking like a tornado had hit, but Pearl and Vegeta were just far enough to avoid getting hurt. "What is this, he's not just strong, he's immortal! Is this some kind of joke!?" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta then stood and looked at Pearl, "You, whoever you are… You've allowed me to fight Kakarot without reservation… For that, I owe you my thanks. Now go! Go on! Get out of here as fast as you can!" "No, I can't leave, not yet!" Pearl yelled, knowing what was about to happen. "Move!" Vegeta yelled at her, as they sensed Kid Trunks from this era and Goten arrive.

"Dad!" Kid Trunks said as he arrived. Vegeta looked away and at the direction Majin Buu was coming from, saying, "Trunks… Take care… of your Mother for me…" "Huh?" Kid Trunks said, not knowing what was happening, while Pearl swallowed her tears. "I've not held you even once. Since you were a baby. Let's embrace," Vegeta said as he got closer and held Kid Trunks close to him. Goten started sucking on his thumb as he watched this. "Come on Dad," a blushing Kid Trunks said, "You're embarrassing me." Vegeta gave a small smile as Kid Trunks looked at him, "Take care, my son." Before anyone could stop him, Vegeta landed a hard chop to Trunks's neck, knocking him out. Goten screamed then, "Why did you do that!? You're his Dad!" Goten grabbed Vegeta's Trainign Suit and screamed at him, "Dad's aren't supposed to hurt their sons! WHY!?" Vegeta quickly knocked Goten out as well with a punch to his solar plexus. "I'm sorry, Goten, Trunks, but this needs to be done," Pearl told the unconscious kids.

Piccolo arrived then and Vegeta told him, "Take those two as far away as you can. Hurry! I'm counting on you, Piccolo." Piccolo looked at Pearl, who nodded as she handed him the unconscious half-Saiyans. Piccolo and Pearl flew off at full speed, Piccolo in shock as he said, "I can't believe it… For the first time in his life, Vegeta is fighting for something other than himself."

Meanwhile, Majin Buu returned and faced Vegeta. The Prince of All Saiyans looked at Majin Buu as he let loose with all his power. "I know how to get rid of you now, for good," Vegeta said. Majin Buu watched in amazement as all of Vegeta's power surged around them. "I'll keep you from coming back this time! By blowing you to dust!" Vegeta yelled. In his head, Vegeta thought, _Farewell, Bulma, Trunks… And even you, Kakarot…_ With a mighty roar that could outdo even the mightiest Great Ape, Vegeta unleashed everything he had one last time in a mighty explosion that engulfed the entire island! Piccolo and Pearl turned to see Vegeta's Last Stand, and Pearl used the distraction to quickly pull out her Scroll and return to the Time Nest.

 _AGE: 852_

When Pearl arrived the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Great work. You did very well today." "Thank you," Pearl said. "Father…" Trunks said, looking up. "That wasn't an easy piece of History to revisit for you," Elder Kai said. But there's no time to stew over the past. History is still quite a bit off-kilter at the moment." "Hey!" the Supreme Kai of Time said. "Wh-What do you want?" Elder Kai asked her. "C'mon grow a heart already! You need to take it easy on Trunks! This has been very hard on him." "No…I'm fine, really," Trunks assured them, "Thank you, though. I'm proud to be my Father's son. Seeing that won't get me down. Anyway," Trunks turned to Pearl, "Thanks for you hard work! Go get some rest, then talk to me when you're ready." "Thank you," Pearl said. Pearl headed out of the Time Nest, and once she was out, she saw Barit standing here, looking sheepish.

The yellow Namekian fell to his knees and started kowtowing to Pearl, saying, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know everything, and I rushed to judgement! Please, forgive me!" "Barit…Get up," Pearl told him. Barit stood up, "Kenshiro explained everything. I should have known that there was something worse that was responsible. I'm sorry," Barit told her. "I know, none of us knew, Shadlyn manipulated me, but her plan backfired," Pearl told him as she let her aura surround her. "Still, I should have known better. Pearl, I want you to hit me as hard as you can," Barit told her. "Barit, I'm no-" "No, please, I deserve some kind of punishment. And, I also want to see for myself how strong you are now," Barit said. "Are you really sure? I just beat Broly, easily, and I probably could have killed Majin Buu too if I tried hard enough," Pearl told him. "I'm sure," Barit said, as he summoned all his power, he was indeed extremely powerful, but Pearl was much, much more powerful. "Alright, Barit, grit your teeth," Pearl told him as she pulled back her fist.

Pearl punched Barit as hard as he asked, with all her strength, right in his face. Barit was sent flying back, and Pearl quickly used Instant Transmission to catch him just before he hit a building, even then she slammed into the building hard herself. "Oh my God!" Pearl yelled as she floated down to the ground. Barit's face was a bloody mess and she quickly focused her Majin Magic to heal him. Barit coughed afterwards and said, "Thanks, Pearl. That…Augh, man, you're stupid strong now!" Barit got up and Pearl asked, "Have you heard anything about my brother, Jasper? Mama and Papa texted me while I was…gone, and they can't find him." Barit shook his head, "No, I haven't seen him. And as for Brocc, he left too, last night. I have no idea where he went off to. Things have gotten so messed up…all because of warpers." "I know, but, Ryo helped, he sent someone to tell Kenny what really happened. And Amaya, Hirohito, Rachel, and Bage all helped me break free of Shadlyn's spell. We can't really blame it all on warpers, plus, Mira and Towa are still out there wrecking History too," Pearl pointed out.

"Right," Barit said, then changed the subject, "If you want to see Kenshiro, he's nursing a bad hangover. He might not be in 'the mood' for anything." It was then that there was a massive roar heard throughout Conton City, and everyone turned to look at the source, Pearl. "How long has it been since you ate!?" Barit asked. "Too long," Pearl admitted. "Let's go," Barit said, and they headed out to the restaurants. They stopped at one of the few buffets. The Earthling host saw Pearl and said, "Just so you know, 'all you can eat' isn't a challenge." "I know," Pearl admitted, then her stomach rumbled loudly again, "But…I'm really starving right now." The host's eyes widened as she quickly took them to a table and brought them some sodas. Pearl headed to the buffet and piled her plate high with seafood of all kinds, fried and grilled shrimp, scallops, four lobster tails, and about ten fish fillets. The second she got to the table she chowed down, it was all gone in only a minute.

Pearl headed for the salad section next and made a massive salad that you could bury a small child in, she took her time with the salad to savor it, for about five minutes. "Hold on, Pearl, try to pace yourself," Barit said, he was still on his first, nowhere near as packed, plate. Pearl sighed and drank her soda in three seconds flat, "I know, it's just that it's been two whole days! I'm surprised that I've been able to fight at all. I mean, Majins need at least 12000 calories to stay healthy, and I've got to make up for those lost meals or I might start getting weaker than ever!" Their server brought five more drinks for Pearl, and she took a minute each with all of them before heading off again.

Pearl was feeling a lot fuller now, after taking her time, so she filled her third plate with three steaks and what would be an unhealthily large pile of steak fries before heading back to her table. Barit was on his second plate while Pearl ate her third plate of food. "Twelve-thousand Calories, sheesh, I think you've already consumed three times that," Barit commented. Pearl got started on her steaks as she said, "Probably. After this, I gotta explain things to my family. I might want to find Brocc too, see if Shadlyn's still screwing with his head like she did mine." "I'm surprised she even needed to, after all, look how fast he was with Jade, and I heard him and Kenshiro talking about their…histories while we were in Cashew Village. He's a player," Barit said. Pearl finished her second steak before saying, "Still, better safe than sorry. No matter what his faults, he's still our friend, we should make sure he's okay." "That's a little strong, I'd say he's more like a… 'comrade' myself, but I guess you got a point," Barit agreed. "Gotta figure out a way to thank Ryo too for sending Dib to let him know the truth… Life is never easy," Pearl said.

The two of them paid for their meal and left, Pearl taking out her phone and calling her Papa, Glutto. "PEARL!? Where are you!? Jade told us that you were trying to bring out your Dark Side, do you have any idea how dangerous that is!? Please tell me you didn't go through with it!" Glutto immediately yelled. "Papa, I'm sorry, but I did, and I won. I'm back in Conton City now, back to work. Pearl heard the sound of her parents talking in the background, and the sound of something large and heavy falling on the ground. Buudikka then spoke, "Pearl, what is going on? Your Papa told me you let your Dark Side out, and then he fainted!" "Oh no, Mama, it's true, I did let my Dark Side out, but I beat it, and I'm stronger than ever. I had to come back to Conton City for a mission, and I just finished eating." "What about Kenshiro, and Brocc?" Buudikka asked. Pearl explained as best she could about…everything, her dreams, temptations, how she was used by Shadlyn and her friends helped her, all of it.

After a minute of silence Buudikka finally said, "I only understood about half of all that, but, if I get the gist of it, this Shadlyn put a spell or something on you to make your Dark Side worse, and then your friends broke the spell, your beating your Dark Side will make sure she can't do it again, and you and Kenshiro…you're still together, right?" "Yes, we are. Kenny…he's had a long two days and is resting right now. But, we're still together, still engaged," Pearl assured her. "That's good, now, if only we could find Jasper, we've been looking everywhere in Conton City and Satan City, but we can't find him anywhere," Buudikka said. "Do you want me to help? Instant Transmission could really help in this situation," Pearl said. "No Pearl, you have your mission, you should focus on that, but, if you see him, let us know, just so we can make sure he's okay," Buudikka said, "With all of these things going on, we need to stick together now more than ever." "Alright Mama, I'll focus on my mission, for now. I love you, I know I haven't said that enough, but, it's true. Tell Papa, and Amber, and Silver I'm thinking of them too," Pearl said. "We love you too, my Precious Pearl, take care of yourself, and your fiancé. Goodbye," Buudikka hung up then.

Pearl turned to Barit, "Barit, have you heard anything about Jasper at all?" Barit shrugged his shoulders, "No, I haven't. I don't even know where to begin looking for him." "I understand," Pearl said, and stretched out her mind to search for her brother. She focused more than ever before, to the point she could even sense the animals, and even insects that lived in Conton City. But no sign of Jasper anywhere. The Majin girl sighed then, "I can't sense him in Conton City. He must have left to go somewhere else." "What about calling him?" Barit suggested. "That's the first thing Mama and Papa would have tried," Pearl said, "Mama told me to focus on my mission, so I'll do that, for now. But I'm still going to keep an eye out for Jasper. For now, let's just…go home." Barit agreed, and the two friends headed back to their apartment.

 **(Ending Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Unlocking Potential, Returning to Time Rifts, and Going on a Date**

 **(Opening Theme: Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace)**

Pearl woke up to the warmth of Kenshiro's body. She had a small smile on her face as she gave him a small kiss on the lips, waking him up. "You have no idea how much I missed this," Kenshiro told her as he kissed her back. The two of them got ready for the day, Kenshiro dressing in his regular blue gi with red undershirt and brown boots, while Pearl put on a purple qipao with black sleeves and white edging along with purple shoes. By the time they were ready, Barit had already made a large meal of scrambled eggs and sausages for them. The three of them all ate quietly, just happy that things had returned to normal for them. There was a knock on the door when they were done, and Pearl answered it to see Elder Kai waiting for her. "Pearl, how are you feeling?" he asked. "I feel amazing, actually!" Pearl told him. Elder Kai nodded, "That's good, then it's about time for your Final Test. If you can pass this one, then you'll be ready to have your Potential Unlocked." "Really!?" Pearl said in surprise.

"Indeed, you've seen Kenshiro's Potential, and I believe that you can surpass him," Elder Kai explained. "Can we come, Elder Kai-sama?" Kenshiro asked. "Alright then, let's go," Elder Kai said. Pearl quickly grabbed four Healing Capsules as they headed out to the Time Patroller Academy, and the robot waiting for Pearl. "Good luck," Barit and Kenshiro wished Pearl as in a flash of light, she disappeared.

Pearl reappeared in Space, or at least extremely high in the Earth's atmosphere. Pearl powered up, just in time for her first opponent to arrive, Pan. Pan immediately went on the attack, Pearl quickly blocked three kicks and a hard double-palm strike before countering with Big Bang Attack, knocking the quarter-Saiyan girl back. Pearl used Instant Transmission to get in front of Pan and landed a hard punch to her stomach, only for Pan to use Maiden Burst to knock Pearl back, then landed a strong Kamehameha Wave. Pearl recovered quickly just as Pan tried to attack her from behind and used Mystic Flash, catching her by surprise before knocking her out with a hard uppercut. Pearl's next opponent then flew over, Jaco the Galactic Patrolman.

Jaco fired away with his laser gun, making Pearl work to dodge the surprisingly strong laser beams as she flew towards him. Jaco caught Pearl by surprise with a hard uppercut and then a strong kick to her stomach, knocking her back, before finishing with a blast from his laser gun that exploded once it hit her. Pearl shook off the attack in time to dodge Jaco's follow up kick and grabbed him from behind, pounded her fist into his skull, then stretched back and slammed her legs into his back. Jaco was stunned from the attack, and Pearl quickly powered up a Super Kamehameha that defeated The Galactic Patrolman. Pearl's third opponent made his presence known when his massive fist slammed into the back of her head before he kicked her away. Pearl quickly turned around in time to block Broly's next three punches before kicking him in the solar plexus, knocking him back and giving her some room.

Broly yelled as he tossed his Blaster Shells at her, Pearl dodged all but the last one, that hit her hard in her stomach. Pearl saw him coming in to grab her and quickly used Instant Transmission to get behind him, then hit him with Big Bang Attack, and followed up with a Kamehameha Wave. Broly was sent flying back, and Pearl flew after him, knowing that to defeat the giant Legendary Super Saiyan she would have to practically deconstruct him. Broly turned around and tried to throw a punch that she caught. Pearl then sent a spear hand strike into his armpit, deep enough to dislocate his arm. Broly screamed in pain, and Pearl repeated the tactic with his other arm. Broly then surprised Pearl with a head butt, but she stayed calm before kicking him back and finishing Broly with a Super Kamehameha that destroyed him completely. Pearl sighed in relief, then saw her next opponent. "Uh oh," she said when she realized she would have to fight Beerus the Destroyer. Beerus immediately got Pearl in a standing rear naked choke before letting her go and kicking her hard, sending her flying.

Pearl couldn't dodge the Test Beerus's next attack, God of Destruction's Anger. As the deceptively small blast hit her, Pearl was sent flying even further back. Pearl quickly blasted away with ki balls to distract Beerus long enough to use one of her Capsules. Feeling herself become rejuvenated, Pearl quickly went on the counterattack. Test Beerus and Pearl's fists clashed together, and Pearl was amazed to see she was equal to him. She let fly with a kick that the God of Destruction blocked with a hand, then dodged his back palm and knocked him back with Big Bang Attack. Pearl focused all her power then and landed a hard kick to Beerus's gut, knocking the air out of him. Pearl blasted him back with a Kamehameha Wave and went for a follow up kick, only for Beerus to parry her kick then flick her forehead, sending her flying back. Pearl recovered just in time to see Beerus powering up his Sphere of Destruction.

Pearl summoned all the power she had left as she focused it all into her hands. "Kaa-mee-" Beerus tossed his Sphere of Destruction at her but she stood her ground, "Haa-mee-" "PEARL!" Kenshiro screamed from Conton City, the Sphere of Destruction was almost on top of her as she let loose with all her power, "HHHHHAAAAAAA!" Pearl's Super Kamehameha Wave hit the Sphere of Destruction as it was only a foot away from hitting her, stopping it dead. "HHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Pearl screamed even louder as she let loose with everything she had, knocking the Sphere of Destruction right back at Beerus. The Sphere of Destruction and Super Kamehameha Wave created a blinding explosion as they struck the Test Beerus, and when Pearl's eyes readjusted, she saw him still standing there, very badly hurt. Pearl quickly used Instant Transmission to get to Beerus, and finished the fight with a roundhouse kick, knocking him out. "Hmm… You passed the test!" Elder Kai declared, "I didn't think you'd make it this far! Wonderful!"

Pearl returned to the Time Patroller Academy to see Elder Kai smiling. "Now, we're almost all set to Unlock your True Potential! However, you do need to change your outfit, somewhat, and we can begin," Elder Kai said, his smile grew a little bit. "What kind of outfit?" Pearl asked. Elder Kai turned around and said, "Well, that little number Goku's wife Chi-chi wore as a kid would be quite a thing to see on a woman of your figure…" Kenshiro stared at the Elder Kai with a look between shock, horror, and perverted giddiness. "For twenty-five hours!?" Pearl said. "No, only about an hour," Elder Kai told her. "Huh?" Pearl, Barit, and Kenshiro all asked. Elder Kai turned back to them with a proud look on his face, "Indeed, during these tests I've slowly been Unlocking your Potential in increments. Your power has grown immensely, however, with one last push, we can truly unleash it all." "Wow…" Pearl said, "Alright then, I'll do it, if we go to the Time Nest." "Certainly," Elder Kai said, and tossed her a Capsule. "Let's go," Elder Kai said, walking with a lot of spring in his step for such an ancient old man.

The four of them entered the Time Nest and Elder Kai turned around, "Go ahead and get changed, and we can finish the Ceremony." "Alright," Pearl said, and knocked on the door of the Supreme Kai of Time's House. "Yes?" the Supreme Kai of Time answered the door. "Excuse me, Supreme Kai of Time-sama, but can I use your house to change, just for a few minutes?" Pearl asked. "Okay," the Goddess of Time said, and shut the door as soon as Pearl was inside. "So, I take it the Old Man wants you to wear something perverted before he Unlocks your Potential," the Supreme Kai of Time said as Pearl headed to her bathroom. "Yes, but it's not too bad, only Kid Chi-chi's Outfit," Pearl answered. "Whoa! I never thought he had any interest in her," the Supreme Kai of Time commented as Pearl changed. "I don't know, I mean, she was very pretty throughout most of her life. Some people at the Academy even wondered if she wasn't part Saiyan for keeping her figure for as long as she did," Pearl said as she struggled to get the helmet on with her glasses, only to see she had to take her glasses off.

Pearl emerged wearing Kid Chi-chi's Outfit, and the Supreme Kai of Time appraised her. "You fill it out better than I thought, you look amazing!" she said. Pearl blushed as she said, "Thank you." The Supreme Kai of Time opened the door. When Barit, Kenshiro, and Elder Kai saw her, their jaws dropped. Elder Kai had a giant smile on his face as he told Pearl to lay down and make herself comfortable. Pearl said down on her side and propped her head up on her right arm, Kenshiro went around looking at her from various angles before finding one he wanted. "Kenny, really?" Pearl asked as Kenshiro took out his phone and took pictures. "Just let me have this, and I'll do anything you want me to," he told her. "Alright," Pearl said as Elder Kai started the Ceremony.

For the whole hour Pearl stayed in place, quietly observing the Time Nest, watching the Supreme Kai of Time drag Kenshiro and Barit into a game of hide and seek with Tokitoki. Pearl smiled as she watched them try to find the Divine Bird, not seeing him perched in a window of the Time Vault. In almost no time, the hour was up, and Pearl felt power surge through her, greater than anything she had ever felt before! "Alright, all done," Elder Kai said, running back and putting Kenshiro and Barit between himself and Pearl, "Go ahead and give it a go!" Pearl grasped her fists and let loose with a mighty yell as her pink ki swirled around her, before suddenly turning pure silver as her power surged to all new levels she didn't know she had. Pearl kept on yelling as she felt her power grow more and more, the helmet she wore flew off her head as the cape of the outfit swirled around until at last she stopped and looked at her hands. "Holy shit!" Barit said, "I…never imagined you had such power locked inside you!"

"Neither did I!" Pearl yelled in surprise, "I feel like I could break the Earth if I'm not careful!" Pearl took a slow and deep breath to return her Power Level to normal, then headed back into the Supreme Kai of Time's House to get back in her qipao. When she emerged, she handed the Capsule with Kid Chi-chi's Outfit to Elder Kai who said, "Keep it, think of it as a gift." "Oh I will," Kenshiro said out loud before he realized it. Pearl shook her head and tossed the Capsule to him. "Alright, but I expect something back form you later," Pearl said. "What?" Kenshiro asked. Pearl gave a small smile, "I'll think of something." "Alright then," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Now that that is taken care of, Pearl, I suggest you head out, some Time Rifts are acting up." "Alright," Pearl said as she, Kenshiro, and Barit left the Time Nest. "See you later, Kenny," Pearl said as she Instant Transmitted to Frieza's Spaceship.

She entered the Time Rift and headed straight for Cooler. Cooler was in his Fifth Form and ready to go, "Alright then, Captain, let us be off! I'm even stronger than I was before!" Cooler's Spaceship landed on Time Rift Namek, and he and Pearl disembarked. Cooler went straight at Pearl, who quickly blocked his attacks. Pearl blocked dozens of blows, the whole time she was amazed at how easy it was now. Cooler backed off and yelled, "Is that all!? Show me every last grain of your skill!" Pearl smiled and told him, "Alright, you asked for it!" Pearl Unleashed her Potential, her silver aura blinding Cooler before she landed a hard punch to his stomach, then followed up with a kick to his chin. She ended the combo with Big Bang Attack, sending Cooler flying. Pearl flew after him and Cooler blocked her punch, only to receive a knee to his chin and two hammer fists to the top of his head. Cooler was knocked down, but quickly jumped up and kicked Pearl back. Ki swirled around Cooler, "Yes! I can feel the power coursing through me!" With a massive yell, Cooler's body transformed, shrank and condensed into about the same size as his Fourth Form, and then silver ki swirled around him as his body's color changed into a metallic color, Metal Cooler was born. "Yes! I have you to thank for this power! Anything you want, shall be yours!" Metal Cooler declared.

"I'd say we're done training," Pearl said. "Indeed," Metal Cooler said as they returned to his Spaceship. Cooler and Frieza's troops all gasped in shock when they saw Metal Cooler as he headed for his throne. Metal Cooler sat down and said, "Now I really am the strongest in the Universe. This is more than a simple transformation. I've evolved into the Ultimate Being! I suppose I should thank you. It was only thanks to you that I acquired this power. Here, take this." Metal Cooler snapped his fingers, and a suit of purple and black armor was presented to Pearl, along with a stack of three thousand Zeni. Pearl put the armor and Zeni inside Capsules and bowed to Metal Cooler. "Use it as you see fit," Metal Cooler said, then his throne turned away from Pearl. Pearl left the Spaceship and headed out of the Time Rift, then headed around Conton City to gather food for Majin Buu's family. It took her awhile, but she eventually got everything she needed and headed to Majin Buu's House.

She arrived inside the Time Rift to see Majin Buu and his children all just laying back and enjoying the sun and watching the clouds. "Hi," Pearl said. "HI!" they all greeted her. "Come lay down, it's so nice today," Time Rift Majin Buu invited Pearl. "Alright, just let me put this food I brought away and I'll join you," Pearl said. Pearl went into Majin Buu's House and put the food someplace safe, then went out and laid down on the ground. If she didn't know it was a Time Rift, Pearl would never have guessed it wasn't 'real'. The grass was soft, the sky was beautiful, and the sun wasn't too hot on her as she laid back and watched the clouds. Pearl just quietly watched, and relaxed. It had been a long time since she had just relaxed, so much time had been spent fighting and training. All of it, for families like this one. After a while Pearl decided to get up. "Goodbye, take care of each other," she told Time Rift Majin Buu and his children. "Bye-bye! Take care! See you soon!" Majin Buu's children all said goodbye, and Pearl left the Time Rift, feeling better than she had in a long time.

She sensed Barit at the Time Machine Station and headed in that direction. Barit was watching on the screen overhead as Kenshiro was sparring with Bage. To put it bluntly, he was winning easily. "So, what made this happen?" Pearl asked. "Bage wanted to test his power," someone answered behind her. Pearl saw it was June Calor with her babies napping in a stroller. "I tried to warn him," Barit said as Kenshiro deflected a dozen ki balls blasted by a Super Saiyan 2 Bage before hitting him with a Galick Gun, beating him. Bage and Kenshiro returned to Conton City and Bage clapped Kenshiro on his back, "Good job. Nice to know where I gotta work to improve." "Anytime man," Kenshiro said. "Well, let's go, Bage. I think it's time for that walk you promised me," June said. "Alright," Bage said as he went to her. "Bye," June said, and put two fingers to her forehead, and Instant Transmitted away. "How do you do that?" Kenshiro asked. "Basically, you move yourself from one spot to another by transferring first your consciousness, then ki, and finally body through space to another spot. It takes time and concentration, though homing in on a specific ki signature helps," Pearl said. "I get that…but how do you go so…instant?" Kenshiro asked. "I'm not sure, actually," Pearl admitted, "Though I guess it's kind of like how Majins can reassemble ourselves after blowing up, our bodies just want to reform as soon as possible, so they do."

"So…it's like a reflex?" Barit asked. "Something like that," Pearl said, "By the way, Kenny…" "Yes?" Kenshiro asked. "I know what you can do for me since I let you take those pictures of me in Kid Chi-chi's Outfit. You can take me out on a date, outside of Conton City, we can grab lunch, see a movie, then take a walk through a park," Pearl told him. "That's it?" Kenshiro asked, confused. "Yeah, it's been a long time since we had a real date," Pearl said. "Sure, just let me get my wallet, do you want us to change before we go?" Kenshiro asked. Pearl shook her head, "I'll be waiting at the fountain in the Shopping District." "Alright," Kenshiro said, and flew to their apartment.

"Really, that's all?" Barit asked. "That's all I want," Pearl said, then her eyes grew wide, "Oh no! I forgot to get my engagement necklace from Jade!" "Go get her then," Barit said. Pearl closed her eyes and searched for Jade's ki. Kenshiro arrived and said, "I'm ready to go." "Okay, we just need to go make a quick detour…or two," Pearl told him. "Alright," Kenshiro said and wrapped an arm around Pearl's shoulders. Pearl first Instant Transmitted to the Hotel she had stayed at and grabbed her clothes and Interdimensional Cable Box, thankful they were where she left them, then Instant Transmitted back to their apartment to drop them off. She focused again and found Jade's ki, and Instant Transmitted to her sister. Jade was wearing a blue and green qipao with red edging, walking around Satan City. "Jade!" Pearl said when they arrived.

"Pearl! How did it go!? I sensed your power exploding, and then well, holy shit! You're so strong now!" Jade exclaimed, even without a Scouter she could sense part of Pearl's power. "I won, as you can see. Then I went back to Conton City, and got even stronger," Pearl told her sister, "We're going on a date now…and I just realized I forgot my engagement necklace, do you still have it?" "Sure," Jade said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out the silver engagement necklace in the shape of the kanji for Eien no Ai, Eternal Love. Jade gave it to Pearl, who quickly put it on. Pearl wrapped Jade in a hug and Jade hugged her back, "Thank you, sis." "Pearl, I know you are going soon, but, can you help me find Brocc? At least tell me where he might be?" Jade said. "I sense him already," Kenshiro said, "He's way over in South City, Jade." "WOW! I'm really far off!" Jade exclaimed. "What about Mama, Papa, Amber, and Silver?" Pearl asked. "Mama and Papa went back home with them so Amber and Silver could go back to school, but said they'll keep looking for him tomorrow while they're at school, they made a Missing Person Report too, so the police are looking for him too," Jade told her.

"Okay, if you need my help, tell them to call me," Pearl told her. "We'll be fine, you two just…go have fun! You deserve it!" Jade said. "Alright," Pearl said. Kenshiro put his arm around her shoulders again and Pearl Instant Transmitted them away once again. When they arrived Kenshiro looked around, he'd never been to this city, "Where are we?" "Ever since I was eleven, my family would take me here to East City for my birthdays, because I liked the museums here. They have some amazing restaurants we can go to, and a nice park as well," Pearl told him. "Lead on then, I'm just a simple country boy," Kenshiro told her. They walked for about half an hour, the whole time Kenshiro watched the tall skyscrapers and marveled at various statues and historic plaques inside East City. They finally arrived at a large, very upscale looking restaurant. Kenshiro read the name, "The Speakeasy…You've got to be kidding me, this place looks like the opposite of a speakeasy..." "They have a big Prohibition theme," Pearl told him, and focused her Majin Magic through her tentacles and focused hard, transforming their clothes.

In a puff of smoke, Kenshiro was wearing a navy-blue suit with black dress shoes and matching fedora while she was wearing a bright violet flapper's dress complete with hat and purse. "Whoa…I keep forgetting that you can do that," Kenshiro said as he adjusted his hat and put on his best gangster voice, "Let's go doll, see what the joint's like." "Absolutely," Pearl said with a laugh as they went in. The host seated them quickly and the waiter was just as quick. "Good evening, sir and madam, how would you like to start your meal?" he asked. Kenshiro checked the menu and looked at Pearl, "Wanna try these cocktails? They look pretty interesting." "Sure…I'll have the Corpse Reviver, and the salad for an appetizer," Pearl ordered. "The Hanky Panky for me, salad too," Kenshiro ordered. The waiter nodded and went to get their salads and drinks while they checked the entrees. In the end Kenshiro decided on getting a large beef and vegetable soup with a side of bread while Pearl had a large cut of steak with a baked potato on the side.

As they waited for their food, Pearl thought about their future, and turned to Kenshiro. "Kenny…are you sure, about us?" "Hmm? Of course, I am…I've been thinking about it off and on for almost a month now. If this is about that thing with Brocc, I know it wasn't you," he told her. "No, it's not that. Kenny, before he kicked me out, Barit told me that you had ideas about how we could have children," Pearl said. Kenshiro was silent for a moment as their food arrived. They ate quietly for a few minutes before Kenshiro finally said, "Honestly, it's just different versions of the same plan. It's all up to Shenron, or our warper friends. I came up with a few solutions to that." "What are they?" Pearl asked him. "I can only think up four things for us, and a dumb one too. Basically, summon Shenron, and ask him to either make me able to have children with you, make you able to have my children, if he can't do that, then wish to turn into a Majin, or you into a Human, if that's what you want," Kenshiro told her. They were quiet for a few more minutes as Pearl and he ate, and she imagined those plans, and what they would look like if their species were reversed.

"You'd really change yourself into a Majin, for me?" Pearl said when she was almost done with her food. Kenshiro swallowed his last spoonful of soup before he took her hand and said, "Of course I would." Pearl swallowed, "And, if Shenron can't, you think Bage and Amaya and Rachel, or Ryo could…what about that dumb plan?" "See if he could make all Humans and Majins compatible so they could have kids. It's dumb because we shouldn't get others involved. Pearl, I've paid attention to Majins in Conton City, your people and mine are different when it comes to ideas about sex. For us, it's serious business since it's how we have children, but since Majins don't reproduce the same way, sex is just another fun thing for you…right?" Kenshiro said. "Not for every Majin…but generally that's right," Pearl told him, "As long as everyone agrees to it, Majins are up for almost any sex thing. So, you figure a lot of unwanted pregnancies could happen if we made both our species genetically compatible." "Exactly," Kenshiro told her. Pearl nodded, "We still have time to think that over, even if we can't… we can always adopt. Any child I raise with you, I would love, with all my heart, genetics be damned."

Kenshiro and Pearl kissed on it and left the restaurant arm in arm after paying and giving a nice tip. Pearl led Kenshiro to the park she mentioned, it was a massive public park with a flower garden, children's playground, and space for people to sit and enjoy a picnic together. As they walked, Kenshiro asked, "Pearl, that talk got me thinking, about the actual wedding, how do you want it to be?" "Well, Majins don't really have a 'traditional wedding', we just get married however the couple wants. Mama and Papa had a real small wedding in a Hotel, just them and some friends, a priest, Mama in a white wedding dress and Papa in a tuxedo, but I've seen couples get married in Halloween costumes, on ships, planes, in courts, there's no one way a Majin can be married. One third of Majin couples don't even bother getting married, they move in, and start having kids. What's a wedding like in Cashew Village?" Pearl said.

"It's pretty old fashioned really, it's not just a union of two people, their families become one as well. The groom wears white, while the bride wears black, to symbolize yang and yin, you invite everyone in the Village, though nowhere near everyone comes, those that don't send gifts of food or money. The High Priest will offer his blessings, and then pour tea for our families. Our families raise their cups to each other and say, 'So-and-so, I, so-and-so, embrace you as my family,' and drink together. But before that, Pearl, you'll need to go to the graveyard and kowtow to my parent's graves, to show you respect my family, if you were from Cashew Village and your parents were dead I'd have to do the same. After our families accept each other, the High Priest has us bow to him and he places his hands on our heads, gives us a final blessing, and that's it, we're married. Then there's the reception, dancing, eating, drinking, it's huge! And then, when we want to leave, our families and friends stand aside and let us pass, and we go home as fast as we can, and then the honeymoon starts," Kenshiro said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"That sounds romantic," Pearl said as they passed by the playground and saw some kids playing hide and seek. "Is that what you'd like to do?" Kenshiro asked her. "I think so," Pearl told him. "Alright, we won't have to worry about food, trust me, the last wedding I went to there was enough food to feed an army of Majins, and leftovers that kept the couple fed for almost a year…Thing is ours might be humongous, just because everyone in Cashew Village thinks of me as their greatest hero now, plus our friends who helped fight the Neo-Red Ribbon Army…" Kenshiro stopped as he thought about his entire Village being present in his and Pearl's wedding. "Oh boy…that'll be insane…" he whispered aloud. "I still want to do it," Pearl said. "Alright, just don't be surprised if we go blind from all the pictures people take," Kenshiro told her. "And that's why Majin Magic is so great," Pearl reminded him as they kept on walking. They kept on walking through the park, enjoying the sights and each other's company, when suddenly they sensed Jade's ki signature. "What!?" Pearl said as they looked up in the sky and saw Jade, only for her to be hit by dark energy, and start falling from the sky. "Jade!" Pearl yelled as she flew up and caught her.

Pearl flew down and saw the top of Jade's qipao was torn completely off and she was covered in bruises. "Jade, what happened!?" Pearl asked. "BROCC!" Kenshiro yelled as they looked up to see Brocc in his Super Saiyan 3 Form flying at them. Brocc looked at them with a cocky grin, his aura was swirling with dark energy. "What did you do?!" Pearl yelled. "Bitch wouldn't put out," Brocc said, then glared at them, "Get out of my way." Kenshiro got between the Saiyan and Jade, "You take one more step towards her, and it'll be the last thing you ever do in this life." Brocc glared at him, then turned around and started walking away. "Pearl?" Jade said as she got up. Kenshiro quickly covered her with the coat from his suit, "Let's get you- GAAAH!"

Two ki blasts tore through his chest before he could say more. "KENNY!" Pearl screamed and tried to heal him, only to then sense a larger ki blast coming. She quickly pushed Jade out of the way, only to take the full brunt of Brocc's Vacation Delete attack. "Pearl!" Jade yelled, then Brocc grabbed her by her tentacles and made her look at him, "Now, I think you owe me something." Brocc started unzipping his pants, and Jade glared at him as she gathered ki in her stomach. "NO!" Jade yelled as she blasted him full on with an Ill Flash, knocking him back from her. "Jade! Run! I can't move!" Pearl told her, the paralyzing effect of Vacation Delete was multiplied to a level Pearl never felt before. Brocc glared as the dark aura around him grew stronger, and his eyes started to glow purple, "Go ahead, it'll just make it easier to stick it in when you're not struggling as hard."

Jade looked from the defenseless Pearl and Kenshiro to Brocc, and stood up instead, and stood between them. "No…Jade…" Kenshiro said, and coughed up blood, both his lungs were messed up, Pearl could sense he was drowning in his own blood. "No! Kenny!" Pearl screamed. Jade's power flared out all around her, and then steam shot out of the holes in the young Majin girl's arms as she yelled, "FUTTEN! BLUE!" Steam blasted around Jade as her green skin turned dark blue and her white eyes glowed orange while the red circle markings on her cheeks turned white. "Alright, come on then!" Brocc yelled at her. Only Jade and Kenshiro saw what happened next. Jade shot forward and slammed a fist into Brocc's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him, before pulling his head into her knee.

Brocc was sent flying up before Jade flew up after him and grabbed him, holding him close as she spun around, dragging him head first into the ground below in what could only be called the mother of all pile drivers! Dirt exploded around them everywhere as Jade jumped out of the resulting crater. "We're through Brocc!" Jade yelled as she raised her hand and summoned a massive Super Vanishing Ball and tossed it into the crater. The crater doubled in size as the Super Vanishing Ball exploded inside it. The Vacation Delete wore off on Pearl almost instantly and she quickly went to Kenshiro and healed his injuries. Jade deactivated Futten Blue, and immediately passed out. Jade went to her after healing Kenshiro's injuries and held her up. "Jade, are you alright?" she asked as she healed her, her body was covered in burns from the power of Futten Blue. "Thirsty…so thirsty…" Jade said. "We'll get you plenty of water soon," Pearl promised. Kenshiro flew into the crater and was surprised that Brocc was still intact, knocked out, but still in one piece.

Kenshiro quickly formed ki rings around Brocc's body to secure him and lifted him out of the crater. "We need to get back to Conton City," he told Pearl. Kenshiro grabbed her shoulder as Pearl held Jade close and Instant Transmitted back to Conton City.

 **(Ending Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Jade and Brocc Go Home, and Another Dimensional Rift Appears**

 **(Opening Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

As soon as Pearl, Jade, and Kenshiro arrived back in Conton City Kenshiro said, "I'm taking Brocc to a SEED Unit, might need to call our warper friends for him." Pearl led Jade to the lake in the city where Jade dunked her head in and drank deeply. Jade came back up for air and then went down again. She did this three more times before she was satisfied. When her thirst was sated, Jade said, "Pearl…why us?" Pearl held her little sister and whispered, "I'm sorry. It's because of me, I know it. Our enemies, like Shadlyn, are doing this to hurt me, and Ryo. They're too afraid to fight us head on, so they're hurting the people we love. I'm so sorry Jade." "I want to go home. I'm not cut out for this. I thought, this was all just a fun adventure, but it's not. I always thought I was stronger than you, Sis, but I'm not. I could never deal with all this responsibility like you," Jade told her. "Are you sure?" Pearl asked. Jade quietly nodded, so Pearl took her back to her apartment. Jade called their parents while Pearl packed up Jade's things for her.

After she was done Pearl asked, "Jade, I can take you home now." Jade shook her head, "I just want Mama and Papa to take me home. I was in your way, I don't want to be anymore." "Jade, you were never in my way. And you're wrong, you're stronger than you realize. You figured out Futten Blue Form by yourself, you helped protect Cashew Village, and you beat Brocc by yourself. You're stronger than you know," Pearl told her. "I'm just not ready for the wider world yet," Jade told her. Jade got up and changed into another qipao and sat down with Pearl. Pearl held her sister close the whole time they waited for their parents to come.

When Glutto and Buudikka arrived, they looked tired, and sad when they saw Jade. "Jade, are you alright?" Glutto asked. "I just want to go home," Jade told him. Glutto took Jade out, while Buudikka stayed behind and talked to Pearl, "Pearl, what happened?" "Kenny and I were on a date, when all of a sudden Jade was there, Brocc was attacking her. I…he…tried to rape her…" "WHAT!?" Buudikka yelled. "He'd ripped her top off, and said that if she ran then it'd just be easier to stick it in her," Pearl said. "Where is he!? WHERE!?" Buudikka yelled, grabbing Pearl's shoulders. Pearl felt a chill up her spine, Buudikka's yellow eyes turned dark red in anger, Pearl was sure that her Mama would murder Brocc if she got the chance. "It wasn't his fault! He's under a spell, like I was! He's being used by the real bad guys!" Pearl quickly said.

"Is it that Shadlyn bitch!?" Buudikka asked, shocking Pearl to hear her Mama angrily cuss, and nodded. "If I ever get my hands on her, I'll kill her," Buudikka said, with tears starting to fall down her face, "No one hurts my babies and gets away with it!" "Mama, you need to help Jade now, she needs you and Papa," Pearl told her. Buudikka pulled Pearl into a hug and told her, "Please, be careful. There are so many things going wrong now. We're all so worried about you now, if you ever need to, come home." "I will," Pearl promised, hugging her back. Buudikka and Pearl headed out, and Pearl gave her Papa one last hug before her parents left Conton City with Jade.

Pearl sighed and started to head for the Time Nest when she met Beate. "Pearl, I saw your parents and Jade. Kenshiro told us what happened, Rachel, Amaya, June, and Bage went to see Brocc. But, they can't break Shadlyn's spell," Beate told her. "What? But they dispelled the one on me easily!" Pearl said. Beate shook her head, "I didn't understand all of what Amaya and June said, but apparently the spell is feeding on Brocc's dark side. It's tied to his soul, I think. We either need another level six warper, or a level ten from what they told me." "So, we need to get Ryo then?" Pearl asked. A green portal then appeared over them, and Praxtic fell out of it, dressed in a Bardock Outfit with his Portal Gun. "No, I'm here," Praxtic said. "How the Hell did you know what was going on?" Beate asked the green skinned half-Saiyan. "Merch helped make me a warper, and I've been keeping an eye on Brocc. Take me to him," Praxtic said. Beate led Praxtic and Pearl to the SEED Unit headquarters, it was a small building on the outside, but on the inside, underground, was a prison for warriors who were a danger to others.

"Not that I'm not grateful you're here to help," Pearl asked, "But why were you keeping an eye on Brocc?" "He's important to me," Praxtic said, stunning Pearl with how serious he sounded, unlike before. "How?" Beate asked, but Praxtic clammed up as they reached the cell holding Brocc. Amaya, June, Bage, and Rachel were around Brocc as an energy barrier surrounded him. "I'm coming in," Praxtic told them. Amaya and June made room for Praxtic and he sat down with them. Beate and Pearl watched as energy started to swirl around Brocc and then went into Brocc's head. "Is this what happened with you!?" Beate asked as Brocc stood stock still. "I don't know!" Pearl admitted. They watched as the dark aura Pearl saw before surrounded Brocc, and then Brocc's eyes opened, glowing purple. "YOU WILL ALL DIE WHEN I COME! AND NO ONE, NOT MERCH! NOT RYO! NOT EVEN YOU PEARL WILL STOP ME!" Brocc screamed in a woman's voice, an insane woman's voice as the dark aura dispelled from him. June, Bage, Amaya, and Rachel all stepped back from Brocc as the ki rings Kenshiro placed around him disappeared, while Praxtic caught him before he fell on the ground.

Brocc's eyes opened, this time they were his normal grey, and he saw Praxtic holding him. "Let me go, Oyaji," Brocc said. "Brocc…" Praxtic said, only for Brocc to weakly push him away. "The Hell happened? Last thing I remember was being in a Hotel," Brocc said. "You were under mind control," Praxtic explained, "Shadlyn, one of Ryo's enemies, did it, to you and Pearl. Shadlyn's magic almost made you rape Jade." "Wha…Jade…no, I'd never… Is she alright?" Brocc managed to get out, sitting down on the bed in his cell. "She managed to beat you, but she's gone home, now," Pearl told Brocc. Brocc nodded at this, "Kami, this is so fucked up." "Brocc, you need to come with me, so we can make sure this doesn't happen again," Praxtic said. Brocc looked at him and said, "Yeah, no thanks, Oyaji. Being a glorified sperm donor doesn't make you my Dad." Everyone was quiet when they heard this, then Pearl looked closer at Praxtic and Brocc, and saw the resemblance, mostly in their thin builds and grey eyes. She also thought about how they both had a 'Devil-may-care' attitude about life and saw that it was true.

"Brocc, this isn't the time-" "Fuck you! You didn't even show up until I was fifteen! You were off fucking around in the Multiverse, while me and Mom had to fight to get by! Literally! I can't remember how many times I had to heal her bruises and broken bones because underground fights were the only way she could get money and still have some goddamn dignity! That money you sent was never enough, and Mom just kept getting worse, until last year. You remember, she looked good in that coffin didn't she? After they put on so much makeup to hide how many bruises she had! And now you think I give a fuck about what you want!? Go to Hell," Brocc yelled at Praxtic. Praxtic reaction surprised everyone, he grabbed Brocc in a hug and said, "I'm sorry." He then whispered something in Brocc's ear.

Brocc screamed as white fire started to appear around him and he grabbed his head. "You're making him a warper!?" Rachel yelled as the flames finally dissipated. Brocc looked at everyone with a completely different look in his eyes. "Fine, I'll go with you," Brocc finally said, "But you're still a shit excuse for a father." "I know," Praxtic said sadly. Brocc looked at Pearl and said, "When you see Jade again… Tell her I'm sorry. And…I hope she finds someone better than I was." "I will," Pearl told him. The Supreme Kai of Time walked in just then, "I thought I sensed something. Another warper, this just keeps on getting more and more complicated." "I'm taking him with me, so he'll be out of your hair," Praxtic told her. "Alright," the Supreme Kai of Time said. Praxtic used his Portal Gun and he and Brocc went in. After the portal closed, the Supreme Kai of Time turned to everyone else, "Alright, we still have problems of our own. Another Dimensional Rift has opened up, you need to take care of it." "Got it," everyone said. Pearl used her Majin Magic to turn the dress she was wearing back into a qipao, and they all headed out. Kenshiro was outside waiting for them.

"What happened?" Kenshiro asked. "Brocc is Praxtic's son, and he took him home," Amaya informed him. "What about that spell on him?" Kenshiro asked. "We got rid of it with Praxtic's help," she told him. "We're needed to take care of a Dimensional Rift, we need one more person, Kenny," Pearl told him before turning his torn-up suit into his regular gi. "Alright, I'm in," Kenshiro said. Pearl, Beate, Bage, Amaya, Rachel, and Kenshiro quickly spotted the Dimensional Rift, it was right outside the Shopping District, on top of a small hill. "Alright, let's go," Kenshiro said as he cracked his knuckles and they all headed in.

They arrived in the Wastelands, and their opponent quickly fell from the sky. "Holy shit!" Beate screamed as they all scattered to avoid being crushed by Great Ape Nappa. Everyone quickly powered up, Pearl and Kenshiro Unleashed their Potential while Beate, Amaya, and Bage went Super Saiyan 2 and Rachel's ki turned dark red and blasted away with ki balls. Great Ape Nappa grabbed heaps of hard compacted earth and tossed them at everyone, but they managed to avoid getting hit. Pearl focused and tossed a ki ball at Great Ape Nappa's face that exploded, blinding him. "Full power!" Kenshiro yelled as they all blasted away with Super Kamehameha Waves from Pearl and Rachel, Death Balls from Amaya and Bage, Super Galick Gun from Kenshiro, and Hellzone Grenade from Beate. Great Ape Nappa roared out with dark energy, knocking everyone back, before jumping up and slamming his giant fists into Kenshiro and Pearl, knocking them down into the ground. They quickly got out of the way before he could stomp them to death, and Amaya tried to grab Great Ape Nappa's tail, only for him to shake her off into Beate.

Bage charged at the Great Ape and their fists clashed, cancelling each other out. Beate saw her chance then and hit Great Ape Nappa with Hellzone Grenade all over his head. The attack hit him hard, giving him a Hell of a concussion. "Hit him again quick!" Beate yelled, and once again everyone unleashed their full power at Great Ape Nappa. Their combined attacks hit him hard, Great Ape Nappa roared out, "THIS CAN'T BEEEEE!" before his body was completely disintegrated. In a bright flash of light everyone returned to Conton City to see the Supreme Kai of Time waiting for them. "Good job, that should be all for now," she told them. "Thank you," Pearl said. "You should go enjoy the rest of the day, you've all had a long one," the Goddess said, and headed back to the Time Nest.

Pearl sighed and sat down, "So many enemies, so many problems…I can't thank you all enough for helping me get through it all." Bage just shrugged, "That's what friends do." "What he said," Beate assured her. Something appeared in the sky just then, they looked up and saw it was a vision of Ryo in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Form, battling his version of the Supreme Kai of Time in a more powered up state. "Showoff," the Supreme Kai of Time from Pearl's universe said as everyone stopped to watch the fight.

 **(Ending Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)**

 **Author's Note: I'm ending it at the same spot yoshi3000 ended Ryo vs. the Xenoverse Chapter 38. The Next chapter will pick up after RVX Chapter 39.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: The Supreme Kai of Time Trains, and Pearl Battles Super Buu, Broly, Janemba, and the Nutz Gang**

 **(Opening Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

Everyone watched as Ryo narrowly beat his universe's version of Chronoa, only to fall unconscious right afterwards before the sky returned to normal. "That was an intense battle," Kenshin stated, "Though now I must confess, I'm worried for Ryo-san." "Don't be," Bage told Kenshin, "He has healing powers, and the Devil's Luck. He'll recover soon enough and be even stronger from this fight." Pearl looked and saw Amaya was still sitting on the ground and shaking. "Are you okay?" Pearl asked her. Amaya looked at her, blushing, "I'm…so excited…I can't believe it, I bet half my fortune on that fight, and, I won! I'm richer than I ever thought I could be! And that fight! That fight was so amazing…" "Yeah, it was," Bage commented. Amaya suddenly stood up and wrapped herself around Bage, kissing him deeply. "Apartment, now, please!" Amaya whispered, and Bage flew off with her still hanging on to him. "Saiyans…" Barit shook his head and saw Beate flying off with Rachel too. Barit shook his head at this while Kenshiro laid back in the soft grass, "Let them be, Barit. We all need something to take our minds of all this crap going on."

"Maybe you do," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "But, damn it, my other self has left me so far behind in power that it's not even funny!" "Well, what can you do? Train for a hundred years to catch up?" Barit asked her. The Supreme Kai of Time got a look on her face then, "Exactly! I'm the Goddess of Time! I can do that and more! And I'll do it in an hour! I just need to make a few calls, and by tomorrow, I'll be just as strong, no, even stronger than my Other Me!" The Supreme Kai of Time snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke transformed into her adult form. "Holy shit! How can you walk with boobs that big!" Barit yelled when he saw her adult form. "Alright then," the transformed Supreme Kai of Time said, "Now to call Hit, he'll be my trainer. A few million zeni is a small price to pay." The Supreme Kai of Time walked off more determined than ever before.

Pearl sat next to Kenshiro, while Kaoru, Megumi, Kenshin, and Kenji sat down across from them. "Should we be worried, Pearl-san?" Megumi asked. Pearl nodded, "Yes, our enemies are powerful, not just the ones I battle like Towa and Mira, but Shadlyn, and Yuu as well. They used Brocc and I, and…made us betray the ones we love. Though we're safe now, I can't imagine what is stopping Shadlyn from doing the same to…anyone." "Her plan was to corrupt Pearl, allow Pearl's inner evil to take over her. Then, she would have destroyed everything, potentially," Kenshiro told them. Pearl shuddered at the memory of her Dark Side, seeing herself, if she had no compassion or empathy for others, remembering its power… Pearl shook her head and clenched her fist, "We don't have to worry about that now. I've conquered my Dark Side, and I'm stronger for it." Kenshin nodded at this, "That is good. Bage-san and Barit-san helped teach Kenji while you were away. We are grateful for their help; however, Kaoru and I agree that we prefer he stay with you as his sensei." "Thank you," Pearl said.

Kenshiro smiled and jumped up, "Kenji, is today a rest day for you?" "Nope," Kenji said. Pearl saw what Kenshiro was getting at, "Well then, for your training today, you shall spar Kenshiro. You need to get used to sparring with different opponents, after all, you never know who you'll face." "Yes, Sensei!" Kenji said as he took a stance. Kenshiro put his foot to the ground and carved a circle in the ground around himself. "Get Kenshiro out of the circle within an hour, and you win," Pearl explained, "If you can't, then he wins. Simple as that." "Alright," Kenji said as he looked up at Kenshiro. Kenshiro made as wide a stance as he could within the circle and raised his hands, "Come."

Kenji yelled out as he flew at Kenshiro, and Kenshiro easily reached out and grabbed Kenji's head, stopping his momentum cold. "That's not very smart, a direct attack to the front like that, especially a larger, and stronger opponent," Pearl pointed out as Kenshiro redirected Kenji to the side. Kenji barely avoided crashing into a tree and looked at Kenshiro. "You're so strong…" Kenji said to him. "This is power that anyone with determination can have. You can be this strong as well, Kenji-chan. We're both human, humans are naturally weaker than many other species out there, but even we can be strong if we strive hard enough," Kenshiro assured Kenji. Kenji nodded and flew around in circles around Kenshiro, going faster and faster. Kenshiro smirked and closed his eyes.

Kenji stopped behind Kenshiro and went for the attack. Kenshiro kept his eyes shut as he tried a back kick, only for Kenji to fly straight up and attack from above. Kenshiro quickly looked up and caught Kenji before he could kick his head. "Not bad, Pearl taught you well," Kenshiro complimented Kenji before tossing him aside again. Kenji fell on the ground but stood back up and went at it again. For the next hour Kenshiro and Kenji sparred. There were three times where Kenji almost knocked Kenshiro off balance, but Kenshiro stood firm. At the end, Kenji was exhausted, but still determined, while Kenshiro smiled at Kenji. Kenshiro stood up straight and bowed to Kenji, and Kenji quickly did the same. "You have the skill, the willpower, and a great teacher, Kenji-chan. I look forward to the day that you surpass me," Kenshiro told him. Kenji smiled at this and said, "I will!"

While all this was going on, Bage and Amaya laid in their bed, the room reeking of sex and sweat as the nude Saiyans held each other closely. "Amaya," Bage said at last, "Thank you, for everything. I…wish we could have come together differently, that we had had more time to get to know each other, but…I'm happy we're together all the same." Amaya smiled and kissed him, "I didn't know what to expect of you, but you're better than I imagined." "Only thanks to Pearl, Kenshir, Barit, Beate, Rachel, and…Shurayuki. I was terrible to Shurayuki, and yet, when Shadlyn, and her friends…attacked me, they all helped me recover. I was an asshole before. I want to help Pearl have the best life she can, I owe her that much. And I owe you so much too, for helping me unlock me real power. If there's anything you want, name it, and I'll do whatever I can to make it happen." "Anything?" Amaya asked. "Anything," agreed Bage. Amaya thought about this and said, "What do you know about dancing?"

 ** _The Next Day_**

Pearl and Kenshiro were awoken by a massive ki signature they sensed approaching. "Holy shit! It feels like a Super Saiyan 7 or something is coming!" Kenshiro yelled as he and Pearl got up and still in their pajamas, they ran to their living room, as did Barit. Pearl and Kenshiro Unleashed their Potential, while Barit's own ki aura flared around them as the door opened. "Who are you!?" Barit demanded. The woman was tall and had pink skin and hair, she wore a black gi with a white belt and tight shorts and boots, from what was visible on her body she was extremely toned from a lifetime of training. The woman looked at them all and smiled, that was when Pearl recognized her, "Supreme Kai of Time-sama!?" The Supreme Kai of Time nodded, "So, what do you think? I think the training worked out pretty well." "Yeah!" Kenshiro and Barit both exclaimed. "You're ripped! I've never seen a woman with such definition!" Kenshiro said as he examined the Supreme Kai of Time's post-training body.

"You seemed to have lost about twenty pounds though," Barit said, motioning with his hands on his chest. The Supreme Kai of Time shrugged, "Oh well, it's worth it, judging by your reactions." "Man, just, wow, you managed this all in one night!? How?" Pearl asked. The Supreme Kai of Time snapped her fingers and returned to her smaller child-like form, "Basically, I created my own Hyperbolic Time Chamber, only I made the conditions even rougher, and the time dilation even greater. A hundred years passed inside, while five hours passed in Conton City. The weather was brutal and changed from freezing cold to boiling hot every day, one minute Hit and I would be training in open air, and then the next mountains would form around us, while the gravity inside my Super-Hyperbolic Time Chamber was over a hundred times Earth's gravity. It was the most torturous thing I've ever done, and it was worth it. With Hit's help, I've mastered his Time Manipulation skills, and supplemented them with numerous styles, including Silat, Shaolin Kung Fu, Bak Mei Pai Kung Fu, Drunken Boxing, Judo, Wing Chun, Muay Thai, Kempo Karate, and Tai Chi. In other words, I'm a force to be reckoned with now."

"Whoa…In a hundred years, I guess you could master all those styles, and more if you wished," Kenshiro said. "Indeed," the Supreme Kai of Time said, then turned to Pearl, "I hope you eat a big breakfast Pearl, it's time for another mission, as soon as you're able." "I understand, Supreme Kai of Time-sama," Pearl told her. "Well, see you guys later," the Supreme Kai of Time said, and headed out. She then stopped and said, "By the way, Hit has agreed to stay in Conton City to train the Time Patrollers here. If either of you want to, you should go see him." "I see," Barit said, "Thank you very much." Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit all bowed to the Supreme Kai of Time as she left their apartment. "Wow, a hundred years, in five hours… You think she and Hit…" Barit started thinking. "Seriously?" Kenshiro said. "What? They were the only two people in some Super-Hyperbolic Time Dimension, stuck together for a hundred years. It could have happened, is all I'm saying," Barit said. Pearl was blushing as she said, "Now's not the time to fantasize about our boss's sex life. We need to focus on getting ready for the day!"

Kenshiro made breakfast while Pearl and Barit spent time stretching and took turns in the shower to get ready. Pearl decided to get dressed in her purple Buu-gi with black gloves and boots, she was feeling super confident and wanted to show it and remembered to grab four healing capsules. Kenshiro made a large breakfast of bacon, rice, and eggs for everyone that was washed down with strong tea. "See you later, Kenny," Pearl said as she kissed her boyfriend goodbye and used Instant Transmission to get to the Time Nest. She walked into the Time Vault to see the Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks, and Elder Kai looking at a corrupted scroll, "Take a look at this Scroll. This change in History is far worse than what we've seen so far. Majin Buu was dangerous as he was before, but he's gotten much stronger now." "Plus you'll have to watch out for Mira," the Supreme Kai of Time warned Pearl. "I'll be off tracking Mira from another angle. You stay focused on Majin Buu!" Trunks told Pearl. "Understood!" Pearl said as she took the Scroll, and in a flash of light, she was gone.

 _AGE: 774_

Super Buu smiled as he stood on The Lookout, a dark aura around him as he looked at Gotenks and Piccolo. All of humanity was wiped out, Gotenks and Piccolo were all that stood in his way. Pearl appeared beside the last Z-Warriors and got ready to fight. She charged up her power and Unleashed her Potential. "Who are you?" Super Buu asked Pearl, "Are you my new snack? You're all squishy, so I'll turn you into pudding!" "Eat this!" Pearl told him, and slammed her foot into Super Buu's stomach, knocking him back. "Hey! Don't try to upstage me!" Gotenks said as he flew at Super Buu and punched him in his face. Super Buu dodged Gotenks's next attack and head butted the fusion back. "Gah!" Gotenks groaned as he rubbed his head, "I thought it would be an easy win! This is really bad…" Piccolo sweated, "This is bad… Gotenks can't win this on his own. Stranger, listen up! I got a bit of a job for you! " Piccolo blasted Super Buu with Special Beam Cannon to distract him, and Pearl flew forward and dodged Super Buu's Ill Rain attack before kicking him in his face and blasting him with a short Kamehameha Wave.

Super Buu screamed out, blasting Pearl back with Dimension Cannon, but she wasn't badly hurt by the attack. "Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo yelled as he blasted ki balls all around Super Buu. The ki balls hit him dead on, but Super Buu wasn't hurt at all by the attack. Super Buu then blocked Pearl's punch and kicked her in the stomach, hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Gotenks blasted Super Buu with Die-Die Missile Barrage, then struggled not to be pummeled by the enraged monster. "Buu's only getting stronger!" the Supreme Kai of Time said, "The three of them are barely a match for him!" "He's stronger than I thought, but I'm not so weak as you think!" Pearl said as she summoned more power and blasted Super Buu with a Super Kamehameha Wave. This time, Super Buu screamed in pain from the attack, giving Gotenks an opening to squeeze him tightly with his Galactic Donut attack. "Now, take this!" Gotenks yelled as he breathed in deeply, only to then disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving young Goten and Trunks in his place.

"Oh no! Our fusion ran out!" Trunks exclaimed. "What do we do now, Trunks?" Goten asked. "I don't know…" Trunks said, "I think we need that weirdo to protect us!" "Hey! That's not nice," Pearl said to the young Saiyans. "Hang in there just a bit longer!" Elder Kai told Pearl, "Gohan will come flying in to rescue you, and you can bet he'll be all powered up thanks to yours truly! He'll certainly be able to destroy Buu with the power that I've given him! So just try to stick it out a bit longer, okay?" "Gohan…" Pearl said and started to blush. She remembered the dreams she used to have of Gohan, and her… Then Super Buu reminded her he was still there by flying into her fists first. Piccolo grabbed Super Buu, but Super Buu blasted an exploding ki ball into Piccolo's face in response. Pearl shook her head, "Stupid! Focus!" Pearl powered up another Super Kamehameha Wave and glared at Super Buu before yelling, "Piccolo! Drop!" Piccolo did as ordered and Pearl blasted Super Buu full on with the most powerful Super Kamehameha Wave she ever unleashed, sending him flying away.

Majin Buu yelled out as he flew away from Piccolo, Pearl, Trunks, and Goten. The four warriors followed him into a desolate Wasteland where a city had once stood. Pearl went down, ready to continue the fight, when she sensed Gohan's ki signature. Gohan came flying over like a missile, his silver ki aura swirling around him as he looked at Majin Buu. Pearl blushed when she saw him and thought out loud, "So hot…" Gohan smiled confidently and said, "I'm so glad…we made it…" "That's the stuff Gohan!" Elder Kai cheered, "Just like I taught you! Perfect timing!" "Gohan!" Goten cheered at the sight of his big brother, "That's great! You weren't dead!" Piccolo could only stammer in shock at Gohan's power and confidence, "A-Are you really Gohan!?" Gohan smiled at his little brother and mentor, before walking up to Super Buu. Super Buu chuckled and said, "Don't tell me… You've come to fight?" "Fight you, no. I've come to kill you," Gohan said as he looked up into Super Buu's eyes. Super Buu growled at this and tried to attack Gohan.

Gohan was faster than Super Buu imagined, and easily dodged his attacks before slamming his own fists into him. Super Buu was knocked back by a kick, and then Gohan slammed his elbow into Super Buu's back. Super Buu tried to spin around and punch him, only for Gohan to block his punch and punch him in his throat, follow up with an uppercut, and kick him back, hard. Super Buu curled himself into a ball and flew at Gohan full speed, only for Gohan to catch him and stop him cold. Super Buu opened his mouth to try an Ill Flash from his mouth, but Gohan grabbed the ki attack, and forced it back down Super Buu's throat instead. The ki attack exploded inside Super Buu, and smoke came out of the holes in Super Buu's head, chest, and arms. He stumbled back and looked like a boxer that had spent the last ten rounds getting the life pounded out of him. "You can't win," Gohan told Super Buu.

"You will pay!" Super Buu yelled as he forced his body to heal form his injuries, "You will pay! You will pay for everything you did to me! I'm going to destroy you! Right! NOW!" Super Buu focused all his power and smiled as it looked like veins appeared all over his body while his ki aura flared around him. Pearl saw what Super Buu was doing and yelled, "GOHAN! RETREAT!" Gohan looked and saw Pearl, then saw the insane smile on Super Buu's face before he did as she said, not a moment too soon as Super Buu exploded out. Gohan and Pearl grabbed Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks and flew out of the blast radius. "Is he dead?" Piccolo asked when the smoke cleared. "No," Pearl said as they flew back. They watched as Super Buu reformed, ready for Round 2. That was when Pearl sensed another ki signature. "No way!" she yelled as, like a giant purple missile, Broly flew into the fight!

His skin, hair, and clothes were all dark purple, and his eyes glowed a lighter shade of purple as well, while the symbol of Mira and Towa appeared in his forehead. Broly roared out like a beast as he went for Gohan. "What!?" Gohan barely dodged his attack, and Super Buu saw his chance as well as the two attacked Gohan. Gohan struggled to keep up with both enemies, and Pearl quickly grabbed Broly's throat to pull him off of Gohan. Gohan and Super Buu resumed their fight, while Broly blasted Pearl off of him. "Broly!? Still alive and kicking? He really is a monster, isn't he? Gohan will have a hard time if he has to fight both Buu and Broly. Don't let him anywhere near Gohan!" "That's the plan!" Pearl said as she blocked Broly's punch, and her foot was buried into the ground from the force of the blow. Pearl kicked Broly as hard as she could, knocking him away, but Broly only laughed in response. "That's a Saiyan for you," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "He's stronger than ever. You have to make sure he doesn't get back up this time!"

"I understand," Pearl said, and steeled her resolve. Pearl and Broly flew at each other and their fists slammed into each other's faces, stopping them dead cold. Pearl yelled out as she unleashed all her fury on Broly, as he did her. Their fists clashed together at speeds only warriors of their power could follow, and yet, Pearl persisted. She changed the shape of her hands as they clashed together, instead of a normal fist, she used Leopard's Paw, slamming her secondary knuckles between Broly's own massive knuckles. After what seemed like hundreds of punches, Pearl's plan worked, as a loud 'CRACK' came from Broly's left hand, and he screamed in pain, his hand broken. Pearl saw her chance and quickly slammed her heel into the side of Broly's knee, breaking it as well. Pearl jumped back and used Saturday Crash to paralyze Broly before he could get up and got behind Broly. "Mystic Flash!" Pearl yelled out as she used Nail's signature technique. Broly screamed out, "KAKAROOOOOOOOOTTTT!" one last time as Pearl poured all her power into the attack, obliterating the mad Legendary Saiyan for good. Pearl's knees hit the ground as she struggled to breath, and quickly used one of her capsules to recover her energy.

"Whew," Elder Kai said, "I hope that means he's gone for good this time." "Now we can leave the rest ot Gohan," the Supreme Kai of Time said. In the Time Nest, Time Patroller Trunks then yelled, "W-Wait a minute!" "Trunks! What's the matter?" the Supreme Kai of Time asked. "M-My Dad!" Trunks exclaimed, "He can't escape from Hell! If he can't get out, the Potara are useless!" "What!?" Elder Kai exclaimed. "Oh man! We need Vegeta to create Vegito and keep the Timeline secure!" Pearl exclaimed. "Find a way to distract Buu, then go try to help Vegeta!" the Supreme Kai of Time ordered Pearl. Pearl nodded and blasted Super Buu with a powered up Kamehameha Wave. Gohan then kicked Super Buu's face and continued to pummel him. Pearl saw her chance, and took out her Scroll and said, "Send me to Hell!" In a flash of light, Pearl arrived in Hell.

Hell was a lot crazier than Pearl imagined, with strange globs of jelly-like stuff everywhere. She looked down and saw solid ground. Trunks was unconscious, and a horned creature Pearl never saw before laughed as it stood over him. The creature was like Broly, all purple with Towa and Mira's symbol on his forehead. Pearl got between Trunks and the creature and powered up. "It's Janemba! Is he on their side too!?" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled. "Who is he?" Elder Kai asked as Pearl blocked and dodged Janemba's sword attacks. The Supreme Kai of Time explained, "He's a monster made from the pure evil that collected in the Soul Cleansing Machine! One of Yemma's employees accidentally fell in, and the collected evil in the Soul Cleansing Machine turned him into Janemba!" Pearl avoided another sword strike and kicked Janemba back, then followed up with Saturday Crash. Pearl quickly got behind Janemba, grabbed his horns and slammed her knee into the monster's head. Trunks got up, and Pearl saw he was wounded. "Trunks, head back to the Time Nest, I can sense Vegeta arriving, I can handle this!" Pearl told her comrade. Trunks nodded and pulled out his Scroll, returning to the Time Nest

She let Janemba go, and Janemba appeared behind her. Pearl quickly used Mystic Flash, only for Janemba to narrowly avoid it, and punch her in the face. Pearl brushed off the punch and answered with her own to Janemba's solar plexus, knocking him back. That was when the still dead Vegeta showed up, screaming his lungs out as he kicked Janemba's back, hard. Vegeta powered up to Super Vegeta 2 and said to Janemba, "So it seems that the only way out of this Hell is through you. If you're looking for a fight, you've got one. I hope you're ready, creature!" Janemba yelled out as he and Vegeta went at it. Vegeta dodged Janemba's ki blasts and hit Janemba with Big Bang Attack. He tried to follow up, but Janemba recovered faster than expected and kicked him away. Pearl blasted Janemba with her own ki balls, and Janemba flew at her. Pearl blocked Janemba's fists and hit him with an uppercut before kicking him back. Vegeta powered up his own Final Flash and Pearl quickly hit Janemba with Saturday Crash, paralyzing him. "Kaa-mee-Haa-Mee-HHHHHAAAAAA!" Pearl screamed out as Vegeta yelled, "FINAL FLASH!" The two attacks slammed into Janemba, destroying him, leaving behind the little ogre that had originally fallen into the Soul Cleansing Machine.

Vegeta snorted, "Looks like he finally had enough. I should thank you…" Vegeta turned to Pearl, but Pearl was already gone in a flash of light.

 _AGE: 852_

"Well, looks like you did a great job," the Supreme Kai of Time complimented Pearl. "Thank you," Pearl said, "But those were some tough battles." "Go and rest, we'll call you when you're needed," Elder Kai told Pearl. Pearl nodded and left the Time Nest, rolling her shoulders as she left. She headed for the Time Machine Station, and saw Kenshiro on the screen, taking on Beate, Bage, Amaya, and Hirohito as well all by himself. Kenshiro's silver Potential Unleashed aura swirled around him as he blocked and dodged all the four Super Saiyan 2's attacks easily before knocking them back with ki. Pearl noticed he had Shurayuki's sword, the one she had given him, strapped to his back. Suddenly, Kenshiro drew his sword and slashed around in a motion so fast that many Time Patrollers asked, "What just happened!?" And then, Beate, Amaya, Bage, and Hirohito all dropped dead on the screen.

The five warriors returned to Conton City and Hirohito asked, "What the Hell was that!?" Kenshiro drew his sword again and showed him, "This sword is called Chinmoku no Shi, The Silent Death. Passed through my Mom's family for thirty-five generations, thirty-six counting me. It is made of a unique alloy now lost to history, all I know is that arsenic, mercury, and lead are part of the alloy, and that it was doused in the venoms of twenty poisonous serpents after it was forged. It is pure poison, only those of my Mom's family can wield it, due to being fed poison throughout our lives, giving us immunity to it." "That is a powerful shinobi weapon…" Amaya said as she looked closer at the blade. "Poison?" Pearl said, "Your Mom fed you poison?" "A little bit at a time, more as I grew older. She was far more gentle than her own Father, he used to force it down her throat, and then give her the antidote until she didn't need it anymore," Kenshiro told Pearl. That was when the SEED Unit leader, Moheloya, ran over to Pearl.

"Good, you're here! The Nutz Gang has been spotted in the Mushroom District, we need you to stop them!" Moheloya said. "Right!" Pearl said, "See you guys later!" Pearl flew off to the Mushroom District with Moheloya. She soon spotted them, a tall grey skinned male Majin, an average height black haired Saiyan with a goatee and wearing sunglasses, and a long-haired blonde Earthling male threatening a short female Saiyan with pink hair. "HEY! Leave her alone!" Pearl said as she got between the gangsters and their intended target. "Hey! Who gave you permission to walk here!?" the male Saiyan said, "Anybody that enters this area has to pay an admission fee to the Nutz Gang! Got it? Now hurry up and hand over 30000 Zeni!" "No," Pearl said, crossing her arms. "Oh?" the Saiyan said, "You don't want to pay what you owe us? You're about to find out what happens when you make the Nutz Gang angry!"

Pearl and the three members of the Nutz Gang flew into the sky. They all attacked her at once, and Pearl quickly focused and formed an Energy Barrier around herself to knock them back, before Unleashing her Potential. Pearl slammed her right fist into her left palm and flew at the Majin first, landing a hard kick to his face before paralyzing him with Saturday Crash. She barely avoided the blonde Earthling's ki blast before hitting him with a short Kamehameha Wave. The Saiyan flew after her and Pearl dodged his punch, before the Majin appeared behind her and used Angry Hit to knock her back. Pearl barely dodged the Earthling's Destructo-Disc in time, and quickly kicked the Saiyan back, just as the Majin and Earthling flew at Pearl from behind. Pearl blasted them away with Mystic Flash, and the Saiyan got her with Giant Storm, sending Pearl flying up. "Alright, so I guess you're not all talk after all," Pearl said as she powered up a Kamehameha Wave.

The Majin male flew right into her blast, giving Pearl time to grab the Saiyan from behind and pound his head before stretching back and slamming her knees into his back, sending him into the Earthling. Pearl used Instant Transmission to get closer to them and hit them all with an exploding ki ball, knocking them around. The Nutz Gang members all yelled in frustration, and forgot all about tactics, flying at Pearl straight on. "Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee-HHHAAAA!" Pearl unleashed a Super Kamehameha on all three of them at just the right time but held back enough of her power to avoid killing them. All three Nutz Gang members were knocked out, and Pearl quickly grabbed them to let them down gently back on the ground. Moheloya arrived and said, "Great job, but, unfortunately, this isn't all of them. There's still their lieutenant, Mitsuba, and their Boss, Barack." "I'll deal with them in time, I promise," Pearl told the SEED Unit leader.

That's when the Nutz Gang members all woke up, to see Pearl standing over them. They all immediately got into the Seiza position and said, "Um…P-Please forgive us! We'll never bother you again! I was just following the orders Mitsuba gave me! Please forgive me! We'll even give you the Zeni we stole!" "I don't want the money," Pearl told them. "Huh?" the Saiyan asked, "You don't want it?" "No, I want you to quit the gang, and return the money you stole. Quit being bad, and start being good Time Patrollers," Pearl told them. "Uh…yeah-sure, we can do that," the grey Majin said. "Good, now, how about your names?" Pearl asked. "Um, I'm Goyan," the Saiyan said. "I'm Shokuro," the male Majin told her, "And I'm Nejima," the Earthling said. "Goyan, Shokuro, Nejima, I suggest you leave here now, and stop bullying your fellow Time Patrollers," Pearl said. "Sure…but, Mitsuba isn't going to take this sitting down, you know," Goyan told Pearl. "I can handle that when the time comes," Pearl said, and Goyan, Shokuro, and Nejima all left the Mushroom District.

"Alright, I guess that's it for me," Pearl said as she cracked her neck, "I'm heading home, getting lunch, and I'm going to relax some." Pearl headed back to her apartment, for the rest of the day at least, nothing too important happened.

 ** _Unknown Dimension_**

Shadlyn moaned aloud as she rolled her hips again. Jasper was under her, under her control, and right now she was having him fuck her stupid. Jasper's face was a grimace as his dark aura surrounded him and he kept going at it until at last Shadlyn screamed out, and finally said, "Stop, slave." Jasper stopped, and Shadlyn got up and put her clothes back on. She looked at the brainwashed face of Pearl's brother and smiled, "You are going to be very useful for me." Yuu opened the door and said, "You done?" "What? I just wanted to enjoy my new toy," Shadlyn said, "Jealous because Majins have more stamina that vampires?" "Whatever," Yuu said, "You really think he'll be useful for us?" "Indeed. He's very important for our plan," Shadlyn said. Jasper only mindlessly looked on…

 **(Ending Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)**

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to write this. I won't be this long in the future, I promise.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Talking with Family, Training with Potential Unleashed and Seeing Bage in a Leotard**

 **(Opening Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

Pearl woke up with Kenshiro to see he was already awake. "Hi," he told her before giving her a kiss. "Hi," Pearl responded, "How long were you up?" "About an hour. You looked very peaceful in your sleep," Kenshiro told her. "That's about the only time I do feel peaceful," Pearl told him. "This is about your brother, isn't it?" Kenshiro asked. Pearl nodded and got on her glasses then grabbed her phone. She tried to call Jasper first, even though she was sure their parents had already tried that thousands of times by now. As she feared, no answer. Pearl then called her Papa. Glutto answered on the second ring, "Pearl, how have you been?" Pearl heard how tired he was on the phone, "I've been doing good. I just, wanted to make sure everyone was okay." Glutto sighed and told her, "No. We still can't find Jasper. And Jade…she's been having nightmares. We're…thinking about talking to a specialist about her." Pearl nodded, "I see. Papa, I'm so sorry, I failed you and Mama. You were counting on me to watch Jade and Jasper, and I didn't. I…I should have paid more attention to them…I…"

"None of this is your fault. You stop that right now," Glutto told her. "Look, I may not know much about fighting, or this dimensions, alternate universes, and time travel stuff, but I know that this isn't your fault. Fact is we never expected you to watch them like a mama hen. You're twenty years old now, you're out of the house, and ready to pursue your own life. A lot of things happened, but I know that you have, and you're doing everything you can to make things right," Glutto told Pearl. "I should have tried harder though," Pearl told him. "Pearl, my Precious Pearl, you are already trying your hardest to make sure we have the life we have. I can't ask for more from you. We'll take care of Jade, and we will find Jasper, you have enough on your plate," Glutto said. "Can I talk with everyone else?" Pearl asked. "Sure, give me a minute," Glutto said, and suddenly Pearl was on speaker as her Mama, and younger siblings all said, "Hi, Pearl!"

"Hi everyone!" Pearl greeted the rest of her family, "How've you all been?" "The search for Jasper is ongoing," Buudikka told her, "But the Chief of Police says he's confident that he has some leads. The dojo is doing fine, though, I've had Fern take on a lot of the teaching responsibilities." Fern was Buudikka's first and most advanced student, an Earthling girl with natural green hair and eyes that liked to wear sci-fi themed clothes, she would have been a great Time Patroller if she hadn't decided to stay at Buudikka's dojo. "I got all A's on my Report Card," Amber happily said. "She's turning into you," Jade said. "How are you doing, Silver?" Pearl asked. "Papa's been teaching me how to grill different meats, so I can do them right. But, I really miss you, Onee-san, and I miss Onii-san too," Silver told Pearl. "I have to talk to the Kai's, but I'll try to come home sometime, I promise," Pearl told him, "Can I talk to Jade, privately?"

"Alright," Glutto said, and Pearl heard as his phone was switched off speaker mode and Jade said, "Yeah?" "Jade, are you alright? Papa told me you've been having nightmares," Pearl asked. "I…keep on thinking about Brocc. I know it wasn't really him, that bitch Shadlyn was making him…evil, but still…" "Jade, I'm sorry I didn't pick up on everything going wrong earlier. Brocc's fine now, apparently, Praxtic is his Dad, and he took him away to get help. Brocc wants you to know that he's sorry for what happened, and he hopes you find someone that is better than him," Pearl told her sister. Jade was quiet for a minute and said, "I hope he's alright." "Jade, take care of everyone, alright? You're the strongest person at home now. I don't know what will come, so you need to take care of everyone for me. I know that's a lot to ask, but I know I can count on you," Pearl said. "I'll do what I can," Jade answered. "I'm going to do everything I can to make things alright again, I promise," Pearl told her. "Okay. I…I'll do what I can. I think it's time for you to go back to your own thing," Jade told Pearl, and put Glutto's phone back on speaker. "I love you guys, all of you. Take care," Pearl said. "We love you too, Pearl," Buudikka, Glutto, Amber, Jade, and Silver all said, and Pearl hung up her phone.

"Are they alright?" Kenshiro asked. "As well as you'd expect," Pearl said, she sat down in Lotus Position, and then focused her mind with all her might, and expanded it throughout the Earth. She sensed all of the individual ki signatures, from the mightiest warriors to the smallest of insects, throughout planet Earth. But she could not find Jasper. After fifteen minutes, she finally stopped trying and sighed, "I can't find Jasper. He must not be on Earth, somehow." "Could he be…" "Don't jinx it," Pearl told Kenshiro. "Then, maybe he's in another dimension or alternate reality, or something," Kenshiro suggested. "Maybe," Pearl agreed, as they left their room to make breakfast, and then it hit her, "We also have no idea where Soon-sensei is either…" "Do you want me to try looking for him?" Kenshiro asked. Pearl shook her head, "I…I think he's in another Timeline, I'm sure of it. The Supreme Kai of Time isn't worried, that makes me think that he must be alright."

Kenshiro reassuringly patted her shoulder, and they started making breakfast. Barit came out of the shower and got dressed in time to eat as soon as they were done making it, and the three roommates sat down together. "So, Barit, how did training with Hit go?" Kenshiro asked. "Huh? You're training with Hit!?" Pearl asked. "Yeah, a lot of Time Patrollers tried out, but I was the only one he appoved of. He wants to see me at ten today, and I have no idea how long he'll be training me," Barit told her, and cracked his neck, "Man, he's a brutal instructor, I think he'd make Shurayuki cry." "I doubt it," Kenshiro said, "Mom was too stubborn to cry out of pain. She'd have pushed herself harder to succeed or die trying." "Speaking of training, what are you doing today?" Barit asked Kenshiro and Pearl. "Well, I didn't really think about it, but I know I want to spar Kenny, and go on one or two Parallel Quests as well," Pearl told him. "I like that idea, do some light training, and then some sparring. I wanna see for myself how strong you are," Kenshiro told Pearl.

"Sounds good," Barit said, and checked the time on his phone, "It's almost time, I'll head out to see Hit-sensei now. See you guys later." "See ya," Kenshiro and Pearl said, and Barit left. Kenshiro and Pearl got dressed, but before Pearl did, Kenshiro tossed her a Capsule, "Here's a new outfit for you. There's this one Saiyan who won a fashion contest, Amy, her battlesuit is in there." "Thanks," Pearl said, and opened the Capsule. The armor was white with yellow patches on the stomach, and and single shoulder patch with a black undershit with no shoulderguards, tight white gloves, the typical black Saiyan armor short shorts, and black, pink, and yellow boots. "You just want a good view of my ass, don't you?" Pearl said. "Yep," Kenshiro answered with a chuckle. "Fine, I'll wear it, but you need to wear that Turles armor for me, quid pro quo," Pearl said. "Sure thing," Kenshiro said as he got the armor out. Pearl decided to wear her weighted wristbands and boots under Amy's Battle Suit, and the two of them headed out as soon as they were dressed.

They made their way to the Bamboo District and saw Kenshin and Kaoru were relaxing with Kenji. "Hi, Himura-sans," Kenshiro greeted them. Kenshin and Kaoru saw how Pearl and Kenshiro were dressed, making Kaoru blush, "Isn't that rather…revealing?" "Well, it's a gift," Pearl said, "and it's a kind of armor too." "I see…" Kaoru said, "Well, Kenji can't train today, he's spent the last three days training, so he needs to rest today." "We understand," Pearl said, "But I do need to train some. Would you like to train as well?" "We could use it," Kenshin admitted as he stood up and started stretching. The adults all stretched while Kenji watched them, and Hirohito flew over. "So, they're all training, and you're not?" Hirohito told Kenji. "It's a rest day for me," Kenji said, as he stretched a little. "A healthy body needs rest too," Pearl said. "Fine," Hirohito said, as he sat down to watch them.

After the adults all stretched, they spent about two hours running through various pushups, situps, and jumping jacks and finished with a race around Conton City with Pearl leading them, before calling a stop. "I think we'll do some training in Parallel Quests now," Pearl said, and they all headed to the Time Machine Station. Pearl saw her choices and decided, "I'll do Parallel Quest 53: The Fist fo Justice." "Good luck," the robot manning the station said, and in a flash of light, Pearl found herself at Capsule Corp. Gohan as Great Saiyaman and Videl as Great Saiyawoman were there, facing against some Saibamen. "Eliminator of every evil and defender of Justice, Great Saiyaman is here!" "And let's not forget Great Saiyawoman! Now is this an entrance or what?" "Now that we're here, your days, no, your seconds, are numbered!" Great Saiyaman said to the smirking Saibamen. "Let's go!" Pearl yelled as she and the superheroes flew into battle.

Great Saiyaman and Pearl easily killed two Saibamen each with ki balls, while Great Saiyawoman managed to destroy one with Justice Combination. "We really laid into 'em," Great Saiyaman said, "But, I sense something evil is happening in West City, we must hurry!" "Alright, let's go!" Pearl said, as the Parallel Quest's Portal to West City opened. Pearl, Great Saiyaman, and Great Saiyawoman all flew in, and saw that Krillin and Yamcha had both been corrupted by a dark energy. "Oh no!" Great Saiyawoman yelled. "We have to defeat them, just, try not to hurt them too badly," Great Saiyaman said. "Understood," Pearl said, and the three of them flew to their sorrupted comrades. Pearl went at Yamcha, who managed to block a punch and kick from her before trying one of his own. Pearl dodged it and sent the corrupted Yamcha flying back with Ill Flash.

Pearl got an idea and powered up a Kamehameha, and then used Instant Transmission to get in front of Yamcha, blasting him full on, and knocking him out. Pearl looked and saw Great Saiyaman blast the corrupted Krillin with a Full Power Energy Wave, and then sensed another ki signature. Tien Shinhan flew in with the same dark aura swirling around him. "You too, Tien!? Pull yourself together!" Great Saiyaman said as he and Tien clashed. Pearl saw that Tien was strong enough to give Great Saiyaman trouble, and quickly summoned a Vanishing Ball to distract Tien. Great Saiyaman used the distraction to turn Super Saiyan and knocked Tien out with a hard uppercut, before setting him down peacefully. Great Saiyawoman managed to knock Krillin out, but she looked worse for wear. More Saibamen showed up then, and Pearl quickly made short work of them, before sensing more corrupted ki signatures.

"Let's go," Pearl said as another Parallel Quest Portal activated, and they flew in to the resident district of West City, to see Goten and Trunks were already corrupted. "We got to make this quick! Goten's Mom will have a fit if she sees her son like this!" Great Saiyaman said, and quietly mumbled, "Not to mention the pain I'll be in for…" Pearl quickly used Warp Kamehameha to blast Kid Trunks back then was hit with a Kamehameha by Goten. Great Saiyaman blasted Goten back with ki balls, and Great Saiyawoman quickly started trading blows with Kid Trunks. Pearl hit both Goten and Kid Trunks with Vanishing Balls to help her comrades, before going to help Great Saiyawoman subdue Kid Trunks. She quickly got behind him and grabbed his neck before pounding on his head and stretching back to kick his back hard, knocking him to the ground. Great Saiyawoman unleashed a Full Powered Ki Blast Barrage on Kid Trunks, knocking him out. The two women saw that Great Saiyaman had subdued Goten as well, and Great Saiyaman crowed, "No matter how strong evil's flame, the Fist of Justice shall rise to the occasion!" "Thanks for all your help," Great Saiyawoman said, and the Parallel Quest ended.

Pearl returned to Conton City in a flash of light and Kenshiro decided to try the same Parallel Quest. Pearl sat back and watched as he quickly went through the same motions as she had, albeit with different techniques, and saw that he was much slower than her. By the time he completed the Parallel Quest, he only had about four minutes left on the clock. "Whew, that was harder than I thought it would be," Kenshiro commented, "That dark energy really made them a lot stronger." "Yeah, but, I still got through it faster than you did," Pearl told him, "While I was weighed down." "So, you've surpassed Kenshiro?" Hirohito said, smirking at the Earthling. "I think so," Pearl said. "We'll see," Kenshiro said, and they went to the other robot that allowed people to spar together. "Send us to the Mountains," Kenshiro told the robot, "No time limit." "Very good sir," the robot said. Pearl cracked her knuckles, and in a flash of light, she and Kenshiro were out of Conton City and were in the Mountains simulation.

Kenshiro and Pearl took their stances, and as soon as "BEGIN!" was announced, went at each other like a couple of missiles. Their fists slammed into each other, causing a shockwave that rattled the simulated Mountains before they threw further punches and kicks at each other. For a whole minute, neither one of them landed a blow, but threw hundreds of punches and kicks before finally flying back from each other. Pearl and Kenshiro smiled as they cracked their necks. "That was a good warmup," Pearl said. "Yeah, now, go all out!" Kenshiro told her as they yelled out with all their might, their auras flashing first pink for Pearl and blue for Kenshiro, before they both shined silver, and then Kenshiro's upper body grew to twice its size, destroying the chest plate and armbands of his armor as his eyes turned pure white while his hair floated up as if he was underwater.

Pearl and Kenshiro summoned their power, blasting thousands of ki balls at each other, all the while, moving closer to each other. Just before they met in the middle again, Pearl jumped back and charged up a Special Beam Cannon and blasted it at Kenshiro. Kenshiro dodged the blast and answered with a Destructo-Disc that cut Pearl's right arm off. Pearl however ignored the pain and stretched out her left leg to land a solid kick to Kenshiro's stomach, sending him flying into a mountain that crumbled around him. Kenshiro immediately blasted out of the rubble and punched the air in front of him. The sheer force of the blow sent Pearl flying back, allowing him to fly at her and land an axe kick on her head. Pearl went witht the force of the kick and spun around, landing her own kick to Kenshiro's head, before flying back from him, distracting him with a Vanishing Ball.

Kenshiro blocked the attack and brought his hands together to summon his ki. Kenshiro charged up his attack, and Pearl realized what was happening as he yelled out, "SUPER GALICK GUN!" Pearl barely used Instant Transmission in time to avoid the blast, as mountains behind her were atomized. Pearl reappeared next to her severed arm and quickly reattached it in time to grab a punch from Kenshiro and flip him into the ground hard enough to crack the ground beneath him, and followed up with a point-blank Ill Flash, sending him further into the Earth. Pearl flew up to prepare her own Super Kamehameha attack, but Kenshiro quickly blasted out of the Earth and tried to fire a normal Galick Gun at her. Pearl used Instant Transmission and got behind Kenshiro, only for him to slam his elbow into her face before she could release her Kamehameha Wave. Kenshiro then hier her forehead hard with two of his fingers, hard enough to embed them in her forehead in fact. Pearl kicked him back and rubbed her forehead, and Kenshiro summoned ki into his right arm. Pearl barely blocked his Arm Crash attack in time, and they both head butted each other hard, enough to make them both bleed.

Pearl however endured the pain better and quickly blasted Kenshiro with Ill Flash. Kenshiro was breathing hard already, as was Pearl, but neither one was ready to surrender yet as they both tried a kick, only for them to kick each other in the face. Pearl took advantage of her physiology and wrapped her leg around Kenshiro's neck to try to choke him out. Kenshiro however kept his cool and bit Pearl's leg to make her let him go, then pulled her close to him and into a kick right in her neck. Pearl coughed up blood and Kenshiro blasted her back with Galick Gun, slamming her through two mountains before she rolled to a stop. Pearl stood up and spat out more blood, but she was determined to win. _I've trained so much! I can't lose, I won't lose! I will keep moving forward!_ Pearl yelled out, and her power skyrocketed even more as she summoned all she had and flew back into the fight. Kenshiro was already on his way to her and didn't see her coming as she slammed her knees into his face, shattering his nose and several teeth.

Pearl followed up by dropping her elbows into his head, sending Kenshiro slamming into the ground again. Kenshiro rolled up in time to avoid her heel stomp and tried to grab her legs, but Pearl jumped in time to avoid his grab. Kenshiro surprised Pearl with a Super Explosive Wave, knocking her down, but she responded by stretching her legs out and kicking him hard in his solar plexus with both feet, making him cough up blood. Kenshiro's body returned to normal as he fell to one knee, and Pearl stood up. He smiled as she charged up a final Special Beam Cannon and said, "You will be the strongest ever." Pearl's Special Beam Cannon skewered Kenshiro, and the simulation announced, "KNOCKOUT! THE WINNER: PEARL!" Pearl and Kenshiro returned to Conton City in a flash of light, none the worse for wear.

Time Patrollers cheered as Kenshiro lifted Pearl onto his shoulders and announced, "The Champion of Time! The Greatest Warrior to Ever Live! Pearl!" Time Patrollers cheered both Pearl and Kenshiro and Kenshin and Kaoru stepped forward. "That was amazing!" Kenshin said, "And your injuries, they're all gone!" "That's the good old Simulation for you," Kenshiro said as Pearl came off his shoulders, "All injuries sustained there aren't 'real' so once its over, you return to Conton City good as new." "Would you mind if I tested myself against you, Kenshiro-san?" Kenshin asked. "Sure," Kenshiro said. "Whoa! Pearl, you beat him!" Beate and Rachel made their way through the crowd, both wearing Ginyu Force Armor, black for Beate and white for Rachel. "Oh yeah, if you're going to fight, Kenshin-san, how about using these?" Rachel pulled out a Capsule and activated out, and in a puff of smoke she was holding two bokken.

She handed one each to Kenshiro and Kenshin. "Thank you, Rachel-san," Kenshin said, "Yeah, this will make things interesting," Kenshiro said. They got in front of the Simulation and Kenshin said, "Send us to The Tenkaichi Budokai Stage. One minute time limit." "Good luck sir," the robot said, and in a flash of light, Kenshiro and Kenshin were out of Conton City and inside the Simulation.

Kenshin and Kenshiro held their bokken and took their stances, looking at each other and not moving for five seconds, before their ki auras shined around them. Kenshiro's was far larger, yet Kenshin had a determined look in his eyes that said he would not lose. Kenshin's bokken was soon covered with ki energy as well, and Kenshiro charged. What happened then surprised everyone as Kenshin seemed to disappear, and then reappear behind Kenshiro. Kenshin said, "Hitten Mitsurugi Style: Kuzuryusen." Kenshiro's arms then seemd to break, along with his legs, as his head bled and then he coughed up blood at the same time, and then he fell. "KNOCKOUT! THE WINNER: KENSHIN!" was announced on the screen, before Kenshin and Kenshiro returned to Conton City. "HOLY COW! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Kenshiro asked Kenshin. Kenshin smiled, "That was this one's swordstyle, Hitten Mitsurugi. This one used the second most powerful technique, Kuzuryusen, Nine-Headed Dragon Flash, to strike all the major targets of kenjutsu, the head, shoulders, arms, thighs, groin, and chest, all at once, that I did." "H-HOW!? I'm faster, stronger, tougher, and yet, that move, I could barely see it!" Kenshin asked.

"Hitten Mitsurugi is a style that pushes one's body into what is called 'Godspeed', before this one learned how to use ki here, this one was considered the greatest swordsman in all of Japan. The training Kaoru, this one, and Kenji-chan have endured have made us all much faster and stronger, correct? It has multiplied this one's speed to new heights, that it has," Kenshin explained. Kenshiro fell to his knees and bowed to Kenshin, "Please, teach me." Kenshin shook his head, "No. This one made a vow, this one will not pass on the killing sword of Hitten Mitsurugi. It is a powerful style, that it is, and its power would reach unfathomable heights in this world. Forgive me, Kenshiro-san, but Hitten Mitsurugi, it seems, shall die with this one." "I…understand, Kenshin-sama," Kenshiro said. "If it is the way of the sword you wish to learn, learn Kaoru's life-giving sword, Kamiya Kasshin Style, it is better for one to learn how to protect oneself than to kill, that it is," Kenshin told Kenshiro with a smile.

"I would be honored to teach you, Kenshiro-san, for all the help you, Pearl-san, Shurayuki-sensei, and all your friends, have given us," Kaoru told Kenshiro. "Thank you very much, Kaoru-sensei," Kenshiro said, and bowed to show he accepted her offer. "Hey! Where is Amaya-san, Bage-san, and Barit-san?" Kenji asked then. Hirohito answered, "Amaya talked Bage into taking dance lessons with her. They're off learning ballet, I think. And Barit…I don't know." "A great warrior named Hit has arrived in Conton City," Pearl explained to Kenji, "Barit is learning from him right now." Pearl checked the time and saw it was about time for lunch and treated the Himuras and Hirohito to hibachi. After lunch, they saw Amaya and Bage had returned.

Amaya was wearing a tight pink tutu, while Bage wore an extremely tight black leotard that looked like it was seconds away from snapping off his large frame. "BY ALL THAT IS HOLY! HOW IS THAT THING IN ONE PIECE!?" Pearl screamed in shock at how tight the leotard was on Bage, even his nipples showed through the tight piece of clothing, while Kaoru blushed scarlet at his bulge and quickly looked away. Hirohito quickly appeared and disappeared in puffs of smoke, snapping pictures with his phone before Bage or Amaya could stop him. "Get back here!" Bage yelled as he started chasing Hirohito. They both went Super Saiyan and flew off, leaving Amaya to explain, "We went to Madame Flora's Studio to learn ballet, and she provided our outfits. The material is tight," Amaya took time to adjust her tutu slightly on the back end, "But durable. Women were all over Bage, none of the other male students were close to his…physique." "You sound proud of that," Pearl said. "Bage was too embarrassed to try cheating on me," Amaya said, "And let's just say I…made some arrangements, I can make some fast cash, if Bage is willing."

"You're going to sell pictures of your fiancé!?" Kaoru said, still blushing. "Of course," Amaya said, with a devious smile, "They can look all they want, but I'm the only one that gets to touch." Bage finally caught up with Hirohito and pulled him into a headlock. "Delete those pictures now, or I'll give you noogies until your hair falls out!" he threatened Hirohito. "Too late, already out in the Interdimensional Internet. As we speak, billions throughout the multiverse are touching themselves to your image, big guy," Hirohito said. Bage blushed and started to give Hirohito the threatened noogies, saying, "You dirty little punk!" "OW OW OW OW OOOOOWWWWW! UNCLE!" Hirohito yelled. "Say, 'I'm sorry Bage-sama' three times," Bage said, as he kept giving Hirohito noogies. "I'm sorry Bage-sama! OW! I'm sorry Bage-sama! OOWW! I'M SORRY BAGE-SAMA!" Hirohito yelled, and Bage let the younger Saiyan go finally. Hirohito rubbed his sore scalp and said, "No wonder you're so small." "Why you!" Hirohito disappeared in a puff of smoke before Bage could grab him again. Bage flew down to Amaya and was still blushing as he said, "Let's head back to the apartment." "Sure," Amaya said, and they headed out.

For the rest of the day, Pearl and Kenshiro hung out with the Himuras, talking about their lives and various little things, and Kaoru explained the philosophy of Kamiya-Kasshin Style. Pearl almost felt at peace, but she knew that it wouldn't last.

 _ **Unknown Dimension**_

Shadlyn and Yuu looked over their assembled army, two whole Dragon World's Universe Seven worth of the undead, both vampires and ghouls. "We will crush them all," Shadlyn said, "After Conton City is destroyed, no one will stop us. And once we're done with Pearl's World, Ryo is next. I will enjoy destroying everyone that Nazo bastard loves." "Not yet," Yuu said, "Let me get one more alternate universe, then we'll be ready." "Fine," Shadlyn said. Yuu opened up a portal and flew in to one last alternate Dragon World. Shadlyn smiled as she patted Jasper's face, "Oh, the pain you'll cause, my pet. It will be glorious."

 **(Ending Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Ending Buu, The Masked Saiyan Appears, and Beerus Gets Angry**

 **(Opening Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

Pearl woke up and stretched out, sensing Kenshiro was already awake. Pearl felt energized, powerful, more than she ever felt before. Kenshiro was one of the strongest, if not the strongest, Time Patrollers out now, and she had managed to defeat him while wearing her heavy weighted clothes, the clothes that Ryo sent her that grew heavier the higher her Power Level grew. She could only imagine how many tons were weighing her down, and yet she barely felt it. She knew that she could take on anyone then, she felt like she could take on anyone. The Majin girl looked through her clothes and decided on putting on a black gi with grey belt, shoes, and armbands before taking fifteen minutes to stretch herself out, contorting her body in ways no one with a spine or bones could, before going to the apartment's Living Room. Kenshiro and Barit had made a lot of simple rice with eggs and tea to wash it down.

The three of them all sat down to eat, and Pearl told them, "I have a good feeling about today. I feel like I can take on anyone, and I can win. Even Beerus the Destroyer." Kenshiro smiled at that and Barit said, "I doubt you can handle Beerus, but the rest, sure. Maybe anyone short of Beerus." "No, I mean it, I've never felt this feeling before," Pearl told him, as her silver Potential Unleashed ki aura started to shine around her. "I know that I've reached new heights of power I never dreamed I would, but now, I really feel it, the power, the confidence, the…knowledge that I can win," she said. Barit said, "Sounds like hubris. I'm not saying that you're not strong, Pearl, Kenshiro told me how you beat him, while wearing those weighted clothes, but remember the old saying, 'There's always someone better out there.' I just don't want you to think you're better than you actually are and end up getting hurt because of it."

Pearl nodded, "I understand. Thank you." After cleaning up, Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit headed out, and Pearl decided to buy a new Scouter and some Healing Capsules. After buying them, she focused her Majin Magic and bonded the Scouter and her glasses to make new Scouter Glasses, only these ones had clear lenses instead of colored like her old ones. No sooner did she put on her new Scouter Glasses then she heard Elder Kai, "Recruit, we need you in the Time Vault, now." "I got it, I'm on my way!" Pearl said. "Can we come?" Barit asked. "Uh…sure," Pearl said, and the three of them flew into the Time Nest and ran straight for the Time Vault. The Supreme Kai of Time looked at the three of them and said, "So, Kenshiro, Barit, I see you want to see Pearl in action." "Please, Supreme Kai of Time-sama," Kenshiro and Barit both said, bowing to her. "Alright, but don't touch anything! And I mean it! You can watch Pearl, but you can't go in yourselves, that will risk changing the Timeline, understood?" "Yes ma'am!" Kenshiro and Barit both said, standing up straight.

"Anyway, Pearl, you should know that Trunks won't be going on any missions for a while. Trunks is resting now. His wounds are healed, but he exhausted himself, so he's still unconscious," the Supreme Kai of Time told Pearl. "Whoa…" Barit commented. "That fight against Janemba was something else," Elder Kai said, "Well, as long as everyone is still alive… Sorry, but I'm afraid this means that we'll need you to take care of our case of historical hiccups." The Supreme Kai of Time nodded, "Things aren't quite back to normal yet. It seems that Majin Buu has lost all self-control and he has become a living embodiment of pure evil." "This should be the last battle for now," Elder Kai said, "Do your best out there!" "I'm ready for anything!" Pearl confidently said as she took the Scroll and in a flash of light, she was gone.

 _AGE: 774_

Goku and Vegeta were on the Sacred Land of the Kai's, battling against Majin Buu's Final and True Form, Kid Buu. Goku quickly backed away and raised his hands to summon a Spirit Bomb, while Vegeta stood between Goku and Kid Buu. Pearl appeared beside Vegeta, and she and Vegeta got ready to fight. "W-Wait. Weren't you just…? How did YOU get here?" Vegeta asked when he saw Pearl. "Instant Transmission," Pearl told him, and looked at Kid Buu. Kid Buu had the evil aura of Towa and Mira around him and was giggling at them sadisitically. _Whoa…for some reason I imagined Kid Buu as looking a little…cuter, but, he's creepy, like Chucky crossed with Children of the Corn and The Thing._ "Listen!" Vegeta told Pearl, "If you're here, it means you're willing ot fight! We need time, give me a hand. Don't mess this up." "Got it," Pearl said as Vegeta powered up to Super Vegeta 2 and they both went at Kid Buu. Kid Buu blocked and dodged all their punches and kicks with his elastic body and threw his own counter attacks.

Pearl however was able to block every blow sent her way, but Vegeta took some hard hits before being kicked into a mountain. Pearl turned to Vegeta and said, "Vegeta, I'll handle this, you get the Earthlings to help Goku create the Spirit Bomb!" "Alright," Vegeta said as Pearl and Kid Buu blasted ki balls at each other. Pearl avoided all his, while three of hers exploded on Kid Buu, making him scream in frustration. Pearl ignored his screams as Kid Buu and her clashed. She used her greater height to land more blows on Kid Buu, and finished by knocking him back with Ill Flash. Vegeta meanwhile declared through King Kai, "People of Earth, listen to me! There's a warrior fighting Majin Buu at this very moment. But we need your help! Everyone, join forces to defeat Majin Buu! Raise your hands, and share your energy with this warrior!" Pearl focused and her Potential Unleashed aura came out just as Kid Buu managed to hit her with a Teleporting Vanishing Ball. The attack hurt, but Pearl wasn't out of the game as she quickly kicked and punched Kid Buu's body before grabbing his neck in a head lock and squeezing tightly.

Meanwhile, Goku pleaded with the people of Earth, "Everyone! Please! I need you to share as much of your energy as possible with me!" Kid Buu used Angry Shout to get Pearl off of him, and tried a Majin Kamehameha, but Pearl avoided it and hit him with her own Vanishing Ball, knocking Kid Buu back. Pearl powered up a Super Kamehameha, and then Instant Transmitted right behind Kid Buu. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Pearl yelled as she unleashed the attack, but Kid Buu used his rubbery body to his advantage, and the Kamehameha passed through a hole he made in his body. "Hey, we're going to need a lot more if we want to beat Buu!" Goku said, Pearl looked and saw the Spirit Bomb was nowhere near powerful enough yet to hurt Kid Buu. Kid Buu saw his chance and kicked Pearl in the face and then grabbed her ankle to fly down and slam her into the ground. Pearl kicked Kid Buu's own face hard with an instep kick, and then pulled it back into a heel-hook kick that turned his head 180 degrees, making him let her go. "I know that!" Vegeta said, "The problem is, no one is trusting me for some reason! Damn it Earthlings! Hurry up and help!"

"Why?! Why isn't everyone listening?!" Goku asked. Pearl rushed Kid Buu and slammed a Vanishing Ball into his body, making it explode. But the pieces of Kid Buu only reformed together as he smiled at Pearl and made a 'come hither' motion with his finger, telling her he wanted more. Pearl summoned all her power as the ground beneath her cracked, and boulders floated around her before she flew at Kid Buu and slammed her knee into his face, then grabbed his one tentacle and tossed him into the river of the Kai's World and finished with a Special Beam Cannon that passed through Kid Buu's head, and the rest fo the planet as well. Suddenly, Pearl heard a voice yell, "What are you all waiting for! Come on people! Hurry up and help!"

"Hercule!?" Goku and Pearl both said in surprise, she had completely forgotten that he was present. "Are you all going to refuse me, Hercule!? I'm the one fighting Majin Buu now! Hurry up and lend me your power!" "Hercule…" Goku said in surprise. Hercule looked at Goku and said, "Well, it can't be helped… This had to be said to gain their trust." Pearl looked and saw the Spirit Bomb grow to a size she would never have imagined possible. "It…It's here!" Goku said. Pearl quickly grabbed Kid Buu and held him in place. "Get away! Get away!" Goku told Pearl, and she quickly let go of Kid Buu and flew ot a safe distance, "Let's go! Take this!" Goku said as he threw the Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu. Kid Buu caught the attack and fought against it, starting to push it back, but Goku then went Super Saiyan, revived by another wish with the Dragon Balls as he forced the Spirit Bomb into Kid Buu. Kid Buu could only scream as the attack started to work on him. "I hope you're reborn as someone good this time," Goku said, then threw a small salute, "See ya!" The Spirit Bomb enveloped Kid Buu and with one last scream, he was destroyed by the combined power of the whole Earth.

Goku and Vegeta all sat down and Hercule was with them, while Pearl backed away to not disturb them. Through her Scouter Glasses she heard Elder Kai tell her, "Whew! We can breathe easier for a bit. Hurry on back, Trunks has just regained consciousness." "Right," Pearl said. "HOLD ON!" the voice of Trunks said, "I saw something… in Hell! Mira had an ally other than Janemba with him!" "What are you saying?" The Supreme Kai of Time asked. "Their goal has been to collect Damage Energy from all the battles we've had so far," Trunks explained, "That means that they're probably gathering up Damage Energy right now!" "Someone's stil here!" Pearl realized and looked around. She quickly saw him trying to escape, a Saiyan in black armor and wearing a white mask with Mira and Towa's symbol on it. Pearl quickly ran at the Masked Saiyan, but before she could grab him, the were teleported to somewhere else.

 _AGE: 778_

Goku and Beerus's battle was over, it was an immense battle that shook the very Universe, however, it was now over, and Goku was beaten. Beerus looked at Goku and said, "While fighting as a God, you, somehow absorbed its power. Very impressive. Truly a rare talent-" The Masked Saiyan and Pearl teleported right in front of Beerus. The God of Destruction saw them and angrily yelled, "We're having a conversation here!" "I'm sorry, Beerus-sama!" Pearl said before she and the Masked Saiyan separated. The Masked Saiyan looked at Pearl, and then charged at her. "Th-There's Mira's ally!" Trunks said from the Time Vault, "Let's capture him and find out where his masters are hiding!" Pearl blocked the Masked Saiyan's shockingly powerful punch and kicked him back before trying a Vanishing Ball. The Masked Saiyan deflected the attack and blasted ki balls at Pearl. She quickly deflected them while Elder Kai said, "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Hold up there! You've just leaped into a very wild Age! The person that Goku was fighting…is Beerus, the God of Destruction!"

"This is so strange," Goku said, "What in the world is going on? That guy in the mask seems familiar." Pearl looked at Goku, and then the Masked Saiyan and saw they had the same hairstyle. "No way, I think I know who you are," Pearl said to the Masked Saiyan as Beerus said, "It's very rude to barge in like that… Maybe I should destroy you." Pearl looked at Beerus and quickly said, "Forgive me Beerus-sama for bothering you! I promise once I have this handled, I'll be out of your Lordship's way!" "H-Hold off on that please!" The Supreme Kai of Time contacted Beerus. "Hmmm?" Beerus said, "And you are?" "I-It's been a while, Beerus-sama. It's me, the Supreme Kai of Time," the Supreme Kai of Time said, as Pearl barely blocked an elbow from the Masked Saiyan and the two continued their fight. The Supreme Kai of Time explained to Beerus, "We're after some folks who are messing with space-time. Do you think you could spare a minute or two…" Pearl was knocked back by the Masked Saiyan who then grabbed her ankle and spun her around before tossing her to where she almost slammed into Goku, "…or three?"

"Oh, it's you…" Beerus said, "I don't know what you're going on about, but do make it quick." "Will do!" the Supreme Kai of Time said, then addressed Pearl, "You heard him! Now go and take care of business!" "Right!" Pearl said as she flew at the Masked Saiyan and landed a hard punch to his solar plexus, and then blasted him back with a point blank Ill Flash. Before he could recover, Pearl focused her power and launched a Special Beam Cannon at the Masked Saiyan. The Masked Saiyan barely dodged it, but the attack struck his mask, shattering a portion of it. The Masked Saiyan's face was exposed, Pearl and Trunks gasped. "I-I know that face!" Trunks said, then he and Pearl both said, "It's Bardock!"

Just then, Mira showed up and knocked Pearl back. "You've grown stronger. Now show me everything you've got!" Mira said as he charged at Pearl. Pearl barely had time to deflect Mira's punch, and then grabbed him and tossed him aside, quickly using a Healing Capsule to renew her energy. "Mira showed up too!" Trunks said, "Forget it! I'm going in there!" Mira charged up a Majin Kamehameha and it slammed into Pearl, knocking her back and almost into Beerus. Pearl stopped herself from hitting the God of Destruction and tossed two Vanishing Balls at Mira to distract him before she used Instant Transmission to get beside him and slam her elbow into his ribs. "Hold it!" Elder Kai told Trunks, "Just cool your jets! You're not allowed in this bit of History and you know it!" "Oh… Wow… Now there's another one. This must have you steamed, Beerus-sama." Beerus glared at Mira and Pearl and said, "I'm running short on patience."

Pearl and Mira threw punches and kicks at each other with wild abandon, landing blows on each other that threatened to kill, but still fighting as hard as they could, refusing to let up. Pearl and Mira blasted at each other with exploding ki balls that knocked each other back. "I'm running out of patience here!" Beerus yelled, "Listen up! I want all of you gone!" "Oh, be quiet!" Mira yelled back at Beerus, to Pearl's shock, "Just sit back and watch!" "Hm!?" Beerus said but was too stunned to yell back. "TH-That idiot!" Elder Kai screamed, "What is he doing!?" Beerus finally spoke, "You've got a pretty big mouth. Are you really picking a fight with a God of Destruction?" "Oh really?" Mira told Beerus, "I couldn't care less who you are. I came here for a fight, and I will have it!" Mira returned his attention to Pearl, and Pearl quickly powered up. They clashed again, but this time Pearl landed a hard knee to Mira's chin before slamming her fists on his head. Mira answered by blasting her with a Perfect Kamehameha Wave. Pearl fought through the pain enough to block his follow up punch and kicked him back before hitting him with Special Beam Cannon. The attack went straight through Mira and hit Beerus on his head!

Mira's wound healed, but Beerus's head was slightly singed. Beerus growled, "All right I've had enough of this! I can't take anymore. I've got half a mind to destroy you all right now!" "Oh no!" Pearl squealed as Beerus's powerful Godly Aura surrounded him as his anger grew. "N-Not like this!" Elder Kai screamed, "He'll destroy everything!" "STOP RIGHT THERE!" The Supreme Kai of Time yelled. "Supreme Kai of Time!?" Trunks said. "I'm sending in my surprise! Pearl, hand it over to Beerus-sama!" "Understood!" Pearl yelled, and then suddenly a box appeared in front of Pearl. Pearl looked, and saw it was full of pudding bottles, and spoons! Pearl flew to Lord Beerus and presented the box to him. "Oh my! It's pudding!" Beerus said, dispelling his aura immediately, "And a heaping helping of it too!" Beerus took the box of pudding with a large smile and the Supreme Kai of Time quickly said, "You promise not to destroy the Universe, and you can have all that pudding. Is it a deal?"

Beerus thought about this for a second and then smiled again, "Yes, alright!" The Supreme Kai of Time giggled happily that her plan had worked! "That's it, no more fighting now!" Beerus told everyone present, "It's Pudding Time!" Goku sheepishly flew over and said, "Hey, can I have one of those? I'm starved." "Help yourself," Beerus happily said, and Goku took one bottle of pudding. Beerus turned to Mira and the mind-controlled Bardock and said, "You want one too?" "NO!" Mira angrily yelled, "What a buzz-kill. We will finish this later." Mira and Bardock teleported away. Pearl was about to go after them, but then she heard Whis say, "Might I have one as well?" "Where were you this whole time!?" Pearl yelled in surprise. The Supreme Kai of Time however happily said, "I can always send some more if that isn't enough! That's why I made tons of it!" Whis stopped before he grabbed a pudding bottle just as Goku and Beerus swallowed their first spoonful and Pearl grabbed a bottle and spoon herself.

She then saw Goku and Beerus's faces, it looked like the face she'd seen men make when they'd just been kicked in the balls. "I'm sorry," Whis said, "Did you say that you made this?" "Yep! Sure did!" the Supreme Kai of Time happily said. "Uh oh…" Pearl said as she quickly put her pudding in her gi. "Augh! My…stomach! Can't…move!" "NYAAAGH!" Beerus screamed as he tossed his pudding into the void of space. Beerus's Godly Aura swirled around him as his face contorted to all new levels of anger. "Oh dear," Whis sighed, "He's quite upset now. Oh, this won't do at all." Whis turned to Pearl and said, "Your assistance is required." Pearl loudly gulped and used another Healing Capsule then powered up as much as she possibly could. Beerus glared at Pearl and yelled at the top of his lungs. Whis nonchalantly told Pearl, "The last time he was THIS angry, he extinguished two suns."

"GAH!" Pearl squeeled as she blocked Beerus's kick just in time, and then three punches. Every blow hurt to block, but Pearl managed it enough to see a chance to his Beerus with Ill Flash and get her some space. "Supreme Kai of Time, you're the cause of all this," Whis said, "Your cooking has driven Beerus-sama mad." "Oh. It's nothing, really," the Supreme Kai of Time happily said. "That isn't a compliment," Whis admonished. Pearl blasted Beerus with Vanishing Ball then quickly Instant Transmitted beside him, only for Beerus to flick her back. Beerus then swarmed her, slamming punches and kicks on Pearl from all angles. Pearl had no choice but to knock him back with Energy Field and kept it up as Beerus blasted ki balls at her. _Oh man, I really gotta go at this as hard as I can, or he'll kill me!_ Pearl focused her power and flew at Beerus, landing a hard punch to his face before kneeing him in his stomach. To her surprise, the attacks hurt him, but not for long as Beerus quickly got behind her and grabbed her in a chokehold. "This is payback," Beerus said as he let her go and then kicked her hard, straight to the moon!

Pearl got up and used Instant Transmission to get back to Earth, then hit Beerus with a Super Kamehameha before he could stop her. Beerus was still standing, but the attack left him winded, slightly. Pearl pressed her advantage and threw three punches into Beerus's body, before he slammed his fists into her head, knocking her down. Beerus flew ahead of her, and Pearl stopped right before his follow up kick landed before she hit him with Vanishing Ball. "Oh my, you are quite capable, aren't you?" Whis said. "Well, I try, and being a Majin helps," Pearl said before blocking a kick from Beerus. As she and Beerus fought, Whis told her, "Do not be so humble. Simply being a Majin would not create such incredible strength. Looking for work? You could be the next God of Destruction." Pearl and Beerus separated and he summoned a Sphere of Destruction, tossing it at Pearl. Pearl focused and blasted with Sphere of Destrection with a Special Beam Cannon before it could hit, blowing it up.

"No more of that!" the Supreme Kai of Time told Whis, "We can't just have you waltzing in her and stealing our personnel!" Whis smiled and said, "What a pity." Pearl and Beerus flew at each other at top speed and landed hard punches straight to each other's faces, the shockwave was felt for lightyears all around. Pearl spat out blood and Beerus looked tired at last. "Whew…" Beerus said, his anger finally tapped out. Pearl's head drooped, and she said, "Thank goodness it's over…" "You appear to have relxed, Beerus-sama," Whis noted. "Yeah…" Goku said, "And my stomach cramps are finally gone too." "I'm sorry Beerus-sama," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "I could make an extra-special lunch for you as an apology." "DON'T YOU DARE!" Beerus yelled at the Supreme Kai of Time, "Are you trying to kill me!? I'll have no more of your cooking."

"Whoa," Pearl said, _The Supreme Kai of Time's cooking is on a whole other level of bad._ She pulled out her pudding, it was remarkably still intact, and wondered if she really wanted to try it or not. "All of this has worn me out," Beerus said, "Let's go home, Whis." "Yes, My Lord," Whis said. Beerus held on to Whis's shoulder, and in a beam of light, they left. Pearl bowed to them, and Goku said, "Thank goodness! It looks like the Earth didn't get destroyed after all!" The Saiyan looked to Pearl and smiled, "I'm not sure why you're here, but thanks for all the help! I really appreciate it!" "Always glad to help," Pearl told him, then pulled out her Scroll and returned to Conton City in a flash of light.

 _AGE: 852_

"Pearl!" Barit and Kenshiro both hugged her and quickly said, "That was amazing! You went toe to toe with Beerus and won!" "You really are that powerful!" Barit yelled, "I never should have doubted you!" "Great work out there!" Trunks said, getting Pearl's attention as Barit and Kenshiro let her go, "We were really on the brink of disaster today." "I didn't expect to see Beerus-sama. We really cut that one close," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "Thanks to someone's cooking…" Elder Kai ribbed her. The Supreme Kai of Time angrily said, "Come on! It wasn't that bad! Things might've gone a lot worse without my pudding!" "Still…Mira and the Masked Saiyan, Bardock, both got away in the end," Trunks pointed out. "Yeah," the Supreme Kai of Time agreed.

"Man, our enemies just keep getting stronger and stronger," Pearl said. "They'll definitely try something different now that we've seen them at work," Elder Kai stated, "But what will they try this time?" "I'm not sure," the Supreme Kai of Time said, then turned to Pearl, "But I do know that you need a nice long rest. Take a few days off, you've earned them after dealing with Beerus." "Thank you so much," Pearl said, and left the Time Nest with Kenshiro and Barit. "Oh boy, I'm starving," Pearl said, "Fighting Kid Buu, then Bardock, Mira, and Beerus…really takes a lot out of ya." "What do you feel like?" Kenshiro asked her. "Something simple, just a very big burger with lots of fries and a soda," Pearl admitted. "Let's go then," Barit said, and they headed for the burger joint. Pearl's burger was a whole pound, with caramelized onions, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheddar cheese, and they bought a large box of fries to split.

Pearl practically wolfed down her food, she couldn't believe it, she really couldn't believe that she, Pearl, a skinny geek girl who had struggled against the likes of Slug and Turles, actually fought and survived against Beerus the Destroyer! Even now, her body still covered in the bruises from the fight, it felt like a dream. Pearl finished her burger and looked at her hands. These hands that were now powerful enough to hurt a God of Destruction. She looked up at Kenshiro, who smiled back at her. He had always believed in her, believed that she could do this amazing thing. The three of them finished their lunch and paid, as they left, Pearl wrapped Kenshiro in a hug, "Kenny…I want you to take me home. Tear my clothes off and see what happens from there." Kenshiro looked at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss before they flew back to their apartment, leaving Barit behind to sigh, "I'm not going back for a few hours…"

Kenshiro and Pearl reached their apartment and Pearl nearly tackled him inside, kissing him all over his face before kicking their door closed. Kenshiro tore her gi off of her and kissed down Pearl's neck and chest as she moved down to tear his own shirt off. Pearl felt up and down his powerful muscles, muscles strong enough to reduce mountains to pebbles, as he got up and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he suddenly bit her neck. Pearl moaned and told him, "Do that again!" He bit her neck again and pleasure soared through her body as he carried her back to their room and they fell on their bed. Pearl got on top of Kenshiro and pulled his pants and underwear down while he helped her ger her own off.

She slid on top and felt his hard member enter her. Pearl moaned as he filled her, it had been too long, weeks, since they had been like this. Kenshiro grabbed her hips as she rolled them over his member and he helped her go up and down. They made love for hours, moving in perfect synch, covering each other's bodies in kisses and loving bites the whole time, neither one of them tiring, for too long they had gone without one another, and they were determined to make up for lost time while they could. By the time their stamina finally ran out, Kenshiro was on top of her as he finally came for what felt like the tenth time for him, and the hundredth time for her. They both sighed contentedly as Kenshiro laid down beside her, and Pearl rested her head on his broad chest. Pearl kissed him for what had to hae been the thousandth time and finally fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, everything felt right for her.

 **Unkown Dimension**

Yuu arrived, with an army in Saiyan armor behind him, all their eyes glowing. He smiled at Shadlyn and told her, "I found a universe where the Saiyan's weren't wiped out. Decided they could be useful for us." "Finally," Shadlyn said, "Now, we are ready. Tomorrow, Conton City falls."

 **(Ending Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Shadlyn Attacks**

 **(Opening Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

 **Satan City**

Pearl's family all woke up around the same time, minus a few minutes here and there. Glutto immediately started making breakfast for everyone who was there. It didn't quite feel the same however, without Pearl or Jasper there, the table felt a little empty. Everyone ate hardily all the same, and Buudikka and Glutto put on a brave face for their three younger kids. After breakfast, Buudikka and Glutto took a shower together, while Amber, Jade, and Silver all got dressed. Silver put on his usual chef's outfit like their Dad wore, while Amber put on a tracksuit and Jade settled on wearing a regular blue qipao with red borders. The three siblings waited in the living room for their parents, it was the weekend, and they wanted to help their parents look for Jasper. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Silver said, "I'll get it!" The little white Majin boy opened the door and saw Jasper on the other end.

"Onii-san!" Silver happily said, "We've-" To Silver's surprise, his older brother grabbed him hard by the throat, and lifted him up with his right hand, his left-hand glowing with red ki as a purple aura suddenly swirled around him. "Silver!" Jade and Amber yelled when they saw them. "Don't move, or the little marshmallow dies," a woman's voice declared. It was a Majin woman, shorter than Jasper, with pink skin whose tentacles resembled bangs, whose green eyes had black sclera, and was wearing some strange kind of Egyptian like outfit down to her gold bra and armbands. "Who are you!?" Amber yelled, loud enough to alert Glutto and Jade. "Someone your big sister pissed off," the Majin woman said with a smile, revealing that she had fangs. Buudikka crashed through the ceiling in her green Buu-gi while Glutto was only in jeans and a red shirt, wielding a large cleaver. "LET OUR SON GO!" the parents yelled as Buudikka kicked Jasper's head hard enough to make him let Silver go, while Glutto pointed his cleaver at the Majin woman.

"I don't know who you are, but you better-JASPER!?" Glutto dropped his cleaver in surprise at the sight of his son, Jasper was dressed just like Super Buu, and his eyes glowed red. Buudikka saw him too and yelled at the Majin woman, "What did you do to our son!?" The Majin woman smiled her sadistic smile, "The name's Shadlyn, your daughter's been a thorn in my side for a while. And today, I'm going to remove that thorn. As for Jasper here, oh I did so many things to him, I could sell the video online for a hefty chunk of change." Shadlyn laughed at this then wrapped herself around Jasper. Jasper only stood stack still as she licked his cheek. "It was you! It was you who controlled Pearl! And you made Brocc attack Jade!" Glutto realized. Shadlyn smiled, "You should have seen what I made those two do to each other, you raised quite a little slut." Buudikka shot forward for a punch to Shadlyn's face, determined to break every tooth she had, but Jasper moved in front of Shadlyn, stopping Buudikka dead before her fist could connect.

"JASPER! MOVE!" Buudikka yelled, and Shadlyn laughed at her, "Sorry, sweetheart, but Jasper is all mine now. Jasper, deal with them for me." Jasper quietly kicked his Mother back, before slamming a hard elbow into his Father's face. "Jasper! Stop!" Jade, Amber, and Silver all yelled as they grabbed him, only for Jasper to blast them off with ki. Jasper grabbed Amber first and slammed his elbow into her face, sending her through a wall. Jade flew at him, and Jasper caught her punch, but then she kicked his stomach to make him let go of her. Jasper blasted her back with an Explosive Wave. Silver was too scared to move as he watched his older brother, the brother he had wanted to be like, beat their family. Glutto and Buudikka went to defend their daughters, but they couldn't bring themselves to hurt their oldest son, while the mind-controlled Jasper had no restraints. His fist slammed into Buudikka's face, leaving an imprint on the back of her head, while his kick nearly tore out of Glutto's stomach, sending him crashing through the walls of their house and outside.

Buudikka blasted Jasper away with a Majin Kamehameha, then saw Shadlyn, smiling at the whole fight. "YOU BITCH!" Buudikka screamed, her eyes turning red as she went at her, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Buudikka almost reached Shadlyn, when Shadlyn pounded her fist into Buudikka's head, stopping her dead and causing her to slam down into the ground, creating a three-foot deep crater. "BUUDIKKA!" Glutto yelled as he blasted ki balls at Shadlyn. Shadlyn let them hit her, Glutto wasn't a fighter, his power was too weak to hurt her. Shadlyn blasted Death Beams at Glutto's knees, making him fall, and Jasper stomped down on his head. "Keep him there, Jasper," Shadlyn said as Buudikka blasted out of the crater she was punched in, landing a hard uppercut to Shadlyn's chin. "I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER GOING AFTER MY FAMILY! FUTTEN!" Buudikka screamed as she activated her power, steam shooting out of her arms as her red skin turned bright yellow.

Shadlyn's smile never left her face however as she blocked all of Buudikka's blows easily. "Really? Is THIS all that the World Chamion can give me?" Shadlyn said before punching Buudikka's stomach so hard it made Buudikka vomit. Buudikka fought the pain and grabbed onto Shadlyn's arm before twisting around and wrapping her legs around her neck. Buudikka quickly stretched back and slammed her elbows into Shadlyn's head before grabbing her face and blasting her point blank with an Ill Flash from her mouth. Shadlyn responded by shoving her fingers into Buudikka's mouth, and blasting a ki ball down her throat, making it blow up in her stomach! Buudikka had smoke coming out of the holes in her arms, her ears, and her mouth as she let go of Shadlyn. Shadlyn kicked Buudikka to Jasper, and Jasper stomped on Buudikka's head like he did Glutto's. Shadlyn smiled as some clones she made of herself arrived, holding Jade, Amber, and Silver by their throats.

Shadlyn stretched out her arms and wrapped them all in crushing headlocks, and said, "Alright then, I'm a hell of a bitch, I'll admit. But I'm not totally heartless. So, I'll make you two a deal. Choose between your three youngest kids, and I'll let them go. Otherwise…" Shadlyn's eyes glowed with a purple malevolent energy as she looked up and yelled, "HAKAI!" Two small balls came out of her eyes and touched the ceiling, and before their eyes, the top two floors of their house disintegrated! "So, whose it gonna be?" Shadlyn said. "You…monster…" Glutto growled. "Tic-toc, hurry up and decide, save one, or watch them all be disintegrated," Shadlyn said, as Amber, Jade, and Silver all had tears pouring from their eyes, "Mama! Papa!" "Hurry up! Choose!" Shadlyn screamed in sadistic glee. "SILVER! SPARE HIM!" Glutto screamed at the top of his lungs, "HE'S ONLY NINE!" "Alright then. I'll spare him, but, you gotta do something for me. A life for a life. Now, Buudikka, Glutto, decide, which one of you dies in his place," Shadlyn said.

"TAKE ME!" Glutto immediately yelled without hesitation. "GLUTTO NO!" Buudikka screamed. "No takebacksees," Shadlyn smiled, "You heard him, Buudikka. He wants to die to save your son. So, if you want the little marshmallow here to live…turn your husband into chocolate for me." Jasper removed his feet from his parents and Buudikka got up, glaring daggers at Shadlyn, who smiled as the malevolent energy she had used to destroy most of their house swirled around her, "Although, I guess I understand if you'd rather I killed your kids. After all, finding the right guy is hard, while you can always make more kids, right?" Buudikka fell to her knees then, she couldn't win. Tears poured down her cheeks as she screamed at Shadlyn, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU!? WHY!?" "Why not? After all, I have the power, the power to do whatever I want. So why not have fun with it?" Shadlyn told her. "Hurry up, that little tussle we had made me hungry, and I might just change my mind. The Marshmallow looks kind of yummy," Shadlyn said as she licked Silver's cheek. "Buudikka," Glutto said, looking in her eyes, tears streaming down his face, "Do it. Save our family."

Buudikka looked at him, and Glutto looked back at her and said, "I love you." "Make sure he has maple syrup filling," Shadlyn told Buudikka as Buudikka pointed her ponytail-like tentacle at Glutto. "I love you," Buudikka said, as her Candy Beam hit Glutto. Glutto was quiet as his body was transformed, and in a burst of pink smoke, he fell, transformed into a chocolate candy version of himself. "Now," Shadlyn said, drool coming out of her mouth, "Bring him here." Shadlyn tossed Amber and Jade away as Buudikka picked up the chocolate candy that was her husband. "I can still eat the Marshmallow," Shadlyn said, "Now come here!" Buudikka could only glare as Shadlyn opened her mouth. Buudikka put the Glutto chocolate bar in Shadlyn's mouth, and Shadlyn bit it in half. Shadlyn moaned in pleasure as she ate, smiling at Buudikka the whole time. Shadlyn opened her mouth again, and Buudikka fed her the rest, before Shadlyn kicked her down.

Shadlyn loudly moaned and chewed before finally swallowing and licked her lips, "Oh, he was so sweet. Alright, Marshmallow, time for you to leave." Silver was crying, and too scared at what he had seen to move, before Buudikka yelled, "SILVER! GET OUT OF HERE! GET PEARL!" "Shut up!" Shadlyn yelled, and blasted Death Beams through Buudikka's arms and legs. "GET OUT OF HERE SILVER!" Jade yelled and shoved her phone in his hands, "CALL PEARL!" Shadlyn told Jasper, "Shut the bitch up," and Jasper kicked Jade's head hard enough to knock her out. Silver finally started flying away, tears of rage, impotence, and fear pouring down his face. Shadlyn then looked at Buudikka, Jade, and Amber and licked her lips, "Now, for the really fun part."

 **Conton City**

Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit had just finished getting ready, Pearl was in a Ginyu Force Black armor, Kenshiro was wearing Ginyu Force White armor she had bought for him, and Barit was wearing a black gi that Hit had given him, when all of a sudden, the ground shook. "What the Hell?!" Barit yelled as the three of them headed out, and saw a darkness start to consume Conton City. Beate and Rachel ran over with Hirohito, Amaya, and Bage, Beate and Bage wearing their Saiyan armor while Hirohito and Amaya wore shinobi clothes and Rachel wore a black and gold schoolgirl outfit. "What's going on!?" Kenshiro asked as a giant red portal opened in the sky, and Namekians, Saiyans, Earthlings, zombies, and the many aliens that made up the Frieza Force flew down, their mouths filled with fangs and their eyes glowing red. "It's Shadlyn, and Yuu!" Rachel yelled, "He went into one of the Hellsing worlds, those are all vampires, and ghouls! He must have visited different versions of our world and changed them into his servants!"

"You mean, then entire population of Earth, the Frieza Force, and NAMEK!?" Pearl yelled as other Time Patrollers took to the sky to battle the threats. "EEEXXXAAACCCTTTLLLYYYYYY!" the thundering voice of Yuu Lupei yelled from above, he was dressed in dark steel armor and carried a large flamberge sword in his right hand, looking like a General of Hell's Army, "THREE EARTHS, FRIEZA FORCES, AND NAMEKS. THE END OF YOUR WORLD HAS ARRIVED!" "What do we do!?" Pearl yelled. "They're Yuu's army, he turned them, if we destroy him, it should destroy the ghouls at least! As for the vampires, we need to find the Himuras, and June!" Rachel replied. "Go get them, we'll do what we can here!" Kenshiro yelled, as he let out a loud kiai, his silver aura swirling around as his upper body exploded out fo his armor and his eyes turned blank white while his hair floated up as a group of vampire footsoldiers appeared. Kenshiro yelled out as he hit their pressure points, making their heads explode, and Pearl destroyed their bodies with ki blasts. "Ki works on them at least!" Barit said, as ten ghouls came forward. In an instant, Barit was on the other side of the ghouls, and the ghouls' heads were gone.

"Hit taught you how to stop time!?" Bage yelled as he went Super Saiyan 2 and blasted a Gigantic Meteor in the air, destroying five vampires and many more ghouls, "Hell yeah!" Pearl Unleashed her Potential and flew forward, throwing ki balls, punches, and kicks wherever she saw glowing red eyes, destroying many more ghouls and vampires, but there were always more coming. The Supreme Kai of Time flew forward and transformed into her adult form, then clapped her hands together. A giant blue barrier appeared around Conton City. Vampires and ghouls flew into the barrier, and instantly turned into dust. "What was that!?" Rachel yelled. "A Time Barrier, anyone who tries to pass through will age a trillion years!" The Supreme Kai of Time said, "As long as I live, the barrier will stay up! This barrier will at least prevent them from getting to any civilian populations!" "This darkness isn't natural!" Amaya declared as she decapitated four vampires and threw three silver kunai into others, "It's from a One Piece world, it's Devil Fruit power!" "What's that mean!?" Pearl asked. "Someone who is wielding this darkness to protect the vampires, otherwise they'd instantly turn to ash in the sun!" Bage yelled as he blasted Tri-Beams at groups of ghouls.

Other Time Patrollers flew into battle, blasting ki waves, Kamehamehas, Death Beams, every technique they knew with all their power. Vampires and ghouls fell left and right, obliterated by the counter-assault, but for every monster destroyed, ten more arrived! "There's no end to these things!" Kenshiro yelled as his feet and fists lashed out, destroying enemies left and right. Pearl was helpless to watch as other Time Patrollers all fell to the onslaught, many of them eaten alive by the Army of the Undead. Pearl flew at the portal, blasting at vampires that got in her way before she focused her rage and let it all loose in an Angry Explosion like she had never unleashed before. Ghouls and vampires exited the portal, only to be obliterated by Pearl's rage. Pearl kept it up as long as she could, but even she had limits, and she had to stop before she injured herself. She watched as below her Kenshin and Kaoru wielded their Ki no Ken, enhanced with Hamon to slice through vampires and ghouls like butter, while Kenji supported his parents with ki ball attacks that destroyed some and distracted others, allowing Kenshin and Kaoru to finish them off.

The Supreme Kai of Time showed her training was well used as she shattered legs and bodies with her kicks, elbows, and fists, moving in unpredictable ways as she moved from different styles and techniques, flowing like a dancer the whole time. Pearl also spotted Hit, proving that the centuries had only made him more powerful as he single-handedly cut swaths out of the Undead Army with his Time Stop power. Other Time Patrollers were no less valiant, helping their comrades whenever they could and even managing in some areas to create safe areas to care for the wounded. But it wasn't enough! No matter how many ghouls and vampires were destroyed, more kept on coming.

Pearl saw Yuu Lupei among the crowd, laughing as he cut down Time Patrollers with his flamberge, the wavy blade wounding many, allowing the ghouls to finish them off. Pearl then spotted Rachel and Beate, along with June forming a trio as they used Hamon techniques to destroy all before them. Pearl flew down to them and told them, "Beate, June, Rachel, I spotted Yuu! You three need to destroy him!" "Take us to him now!" Rachel yelled, "This time, I won't let him get away!" "Grab on to me!" Pearl told them. The three women grabbed Pearl and Pearl Instant Transmitted in front of Yuu, then blasted him back with Ill Flash. Yuu jumped up easily and pointed his flamberge at them, "Your end is here! Rachel, you weak willed fool! Why bind yourself to these insects! You know that their lives are meaningless!" "Only to someone as heartless as you are!" Rachel yelled back as wool thread appeared between her hands, "I will kill you myself!" Yuu charged at Rachel, Beate, and June, while Pearl kept other vampires and ghouls away from the fight as best she could.

Suddenly, to her shock, she heard her phone go off! Pearl looked and saw that many ghouls and vampires weren't attacking her, while June, Beate, and Rachel continued to battle Yuu, his armor the only thing that kept them from scoring critical hits with their Hamon. Pearl answered her phone and heard Silver scream on the other end, "ONEE-SAN!" "Silver! What's wrong!?" she yelled. "A woman came to our house, she beat us all up! She made Mama turn Papa into candy and ate him!" Silver screamed and cried. "WHAT!? WHO IS SHE!?" Pearl yelled back. "She said her name was…was Shadlyn! She said she wants to make you suffer…" Silver descended into incoherent crying by the end. Pearl felt a chill roll up her entire body. Her Papa, killed, changed into candy by her Mama, forced to do it by a monster. She calmly said, "I'll be right there," and Instant Transmitted to Silver's location.

Kenshiro looked around, and realized Pearl was gone. "PEARL!" Kenshiro yelled, fearing the worst as he flew up to try to find her. Barit flew up to him and told him, "Her brother called her, Shadlyn's attacked Pearl's family! She used Instant Transmission to get there!" Kenshiro sighed in relief before they were both surrounded by vampire Namekians. "Forgive me, Brothers," Barit said as he destroyed half of them with his Time Stop ability while Kenshiro destroyed the other half with Hokuto Shinken. "You think Shadlyn is responsible for that darkness?" Kenshiro asked him. "Possibly! Does Yuu look like he could keep it up?" Barit asked as they looked down to see June manage to score a Hamon kick to Yuu's face, partially melting it, before Rachel wrapped her wool around his neck and using Hamon in it to garrot his head clean off. "THEY DID IT!" Kenshiro cheered, before Yuu's body blasted the girls back with ki and then put his head back on, then shadows swirled around Yuu's head as he healed.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!?" Barit yelled. Yuu laughed and said, "Look around you! I absorbed all their lives! Billions! Maybe even trillions! You can't possibly kill me!" "SHIN-HITEN MITSURUGI STYLE! RYUTSUISEN!" Kenshin appeared behind Yuu and sliced him clean in half. The two halves formed back together, but before he could attack, Kenshin swung his Ki no Ken sword dozens, hundreds of times yelling, "SHIN-HITEN MITSURUGI STYLE! RYUSOSEN!" Yuu's body was sliced to pieces, and his armor was destroyed, but the pieces of that made up Yuu Lupei transformed into shadow before coming back together to reform into him, now wearing a plain black suit. "DIE!" Yuu screamed at Kenshin, tossing a Death Slicer at him. Kenshin blocked the attack with his ki sword, only for Rachel and Beate to seize their chance to blast Yuu from behind with Hamon powered ki waves.

Meanwhile, Bage and Amaya fought to keep other Time Patrollers whose stamina had run out, while Hirohito got them to areas that were fiercely guarded by their Time Patroller comrades. "My life just keeps getting more and more insane!" Bage yelled as he grappled with a vampire Tien Shinhan before blasting its head off with ki beams from his eyes. He then quickly blasted two vampire Yamchas with one handed Tri-Beams, obliterating them. "I'd say our lives are interesting personally," Amaya commented as she sliced a vampire Bulma in half then decapitated a vampirized female Saiyan. "If we survive this, we're getting married the next day! I'm not waiting any longer!" Bage yelled before summoning a Spirit Bomb and destroying a group of ghouls with it. "You mean that!" Amaya happily said before blasting back a dozen ghouls. "YES!" Bage yelled. Amaya focused her power and flew up into the sky, and screamed out as her power increased exponentially, and her hair grew longer and then in a flash of light, she was a Super Saiyan 3!

"Come on then, darling! We need to get stronger if we're going to survive this!" Amaya yelled. "I LOVE THAT WOMAN SO MUCH!" Bage cried, and then focused his power more and let it flow through him like never before and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 as well. The two of them stood back to back and raised their arms in synch before yelling, "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" Their combined attack decimated a massive portion of the undead army and bought time for the Time Patrollers behind them to catch their breath. That was when Amaya looked as Kenshin, Rachel, and June battled with Yuu Lupei, only to see Yuu kick Kenshin back, hard enough for Kenshin to vomit out blood, and blast back June and Rachel, knocking them both unconscious. "We need to help them!" Amaya yelled as she and Bage flew at Yuu and slammed their fists into his head, destroying it completely, before blasting back ghouls that were going after their fallen comrades. Bage lifted up Kenshin and saw that his ribs were destroyed, and he was bleeding badly. "Hang on, Kenshin-san! We'll get you to safety!" Bage told him as he flew him back to the other Time Patrollers.

He spotted Takani Megumi, working to heal the injured and brought Kenshin to her. "Ken-san!" Megumi yelled as she saw hwo badly he was injured. "Don't worry, Ken-san, I've learned a lot while we've been here!" Megumi told him as she placed her hands on his chest and poured ki into his body, actually healing him! "How!?" Bage asked. "Ki is the energy of life, and can be used to heal," Megumi said, sweat already covering her body, "But it's harder than fighting with it. If I had time, I'd use conventional surgery or a Healing Pod, but there's no time for that!" Megumi gasped, and let go of Kenshin, and he sat up, "Megumi-dono, this one can never repay you!" Megumi wiped the sweat off her forehead, and told him, "Kill that monster that destroyed our world, that will be thanks enough!" "Right," Kenshin nodded, and looked as Yuu Lupei stood up once more. Amaya brought June to him, and he heard a voice yell, "JUNE!"

Bage looked and saw that it was Taoretta, in a torn leather jacket and looking like he'd just fought his way through Hell. Taoretta went to June and lifted her up. "I'm taking her someplace safe," he told everyone. "Where are the kids?" Bage asked, stopping Taoretta from leaving. "They're safe, in a peaceful world, where I'll take her," Taoretta said. "They better be," Bage threatened before Taoretta opened a portal and jumped in. Bage and Amaya saw more vampires and ghouls arrive, and they immediately flew back into battle. That was when a vampire version of the Ginyu Force arrived. "Oh you gotta be shiting me!" Bage yelled, as a vampire Cell appeared in front of them. "I'll deal with Cell," Amaya said and flew at him. Bage cracked his neck and barely dodged Burter's speed, and Jeice's Crusher Ball, only to be stopped by Guldo's psychic powers, get a Recoome Kick to his face, and vampire Ginyu blasted him back with Milky Cannon. Bage hit the ground hard and saw vampire Cell hit Amaya with Perfect Shot. Amaya took the hit, and barely dodged his Perfect Kamehameha. "Need help, Cousin?" Taoretta appeared in front of Bage and turned Super Saiyan 3.

"Let's get those bastards!" Bage said as the two of them flew at the vampirized Ginyu Force. Bage targeted Guldo specifically and blasted him to ash with Tri-Beam. Taoretta deflected Jeice's Crusher Ball into Recoome, then finished them both off with a Weekend blast. Bage and Burter slammed into each other, hard enough to create a shockwave, but Bage was stronger and wasn't as badly hurt before he clotheslined Burter's head clean off. "CHANGE NOW!" Vampire Ginyu yelled, but Taoretta avoided the beam while Bage grabbed a nearby vampire Krillin and threw him into the blast. The vampire Krillin and Ginyu switched bodies, and Taoretta flew next to Bage. "Spirit Bomb!" Bage yelled as they raised their hands together and summoned a massive Super Spirit Bomb and threw it straight into the body-switched vampires, destroying them instantly, and the Spirit Bomb kept on going into the throng of other vampires and ghouls, destroying hundreds in an immense explosion of power. But there were always more to battle…

 **Satan City**

Pearl arrived to see Silver was miles away from their home. "Onee-san!" Silver yelled and hugged Pearl close when he saw her. "Silver, I need you to stay here. I'm going to get Mama, Amber, and Jade and bring them to you, alright?" Silver nodded and Pearl looked in the direction where she sensed her Mama and sisters' ki. Pearl Instant Transmitted to their location where she saw her Mama being beaten by Jasper in his Pure Majin Form. Pure Majin Jasper kicked Buudikka into the sky, and flew up to cause more pain, before Pearl flew ahead and kicked him aside. Pearl held on to Buudikka and gently flew her down to the ground. Shadlyn was sitting down and eating popcorn like she was enjoying the show, while Jade and Amber were both tied up with what looked like glowing barbed wire, forced to watch their older brother beat their Mama. Pearl glared daggers at Shadlyn and the Majin woman said, "Well well, took you long enough." Pearl's purple eyes turned dark red as she glared at Shadlyn and saw how her sisters were being tortured.

Pearl raised a hand and pointed it at Shadlyn, only for Pure Majin Jasper to fly in front of her. "Are you really going to blast your brother?" Shadlyn taunted. Pearl answered by blasting right through Pure Majin Jasper and into Shadlyn, knocking her down, then blasting the glowing barbed wire tying up her sisters, destroying it. "YOU BITCH!" Shadlyn screamed and ordered Pure Majin Jasper, "KILL HER!" Pearl dodged Pure Majin Jasper's kick and punched him back, only for Shadlyn to then blast Pearl back with black fire. Pearl extinguished the flames around her with a blast of ki and saw Shadlyn toss a ball of pure Destructive Ki at her sisters. Pearl Instant Transmitted in front of them and punched the Destructive Ki Ball, destroying it. Shadlyn smiled at Pearl and said, "Got ya!" Pearl felt the shadow behind her as Shadlyn's Majin flesh started to fall on her, only for Buudikka to push her out of the way in time. "MAMA!" Pearl yelled as Buudikka was entangled, and Buudikka yelled, "SAVE YOUR SISTERS!"

Pearl heeded her Mama's last words and grabbed Jade and Amber. "NO YOU DON'T!" Shadlyn yelled, blasting Destructive Ki at her, but Pearl Instant Transmitted back to Silver just in time. Knowing she didn't have much time, Pearl quickly used her Majin Magic to heal her younger siblings. "You three need to get out of here right now! Don't go to Conton City, Shadlyn's partner is invading it as we speak, it's not safe!" She told them, before turning around to see Shadlyn and Jasper already flying towards her. "What will you do?" Jade asked Pearl. Pearl looked over her shoulder and coldly said, "I'm going to slaughter that bitch." Pearl flew at Shadlyn and Pure Majin Jasper and shot her hands out, grabbing them both by their throats, then Instant Transmitted far away, to a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. Pearl tossed them both back and saw as Shadlyn stood up, she was now wearing an outfit like Buudikka's green Buu-gi, and she had a tentacle sticking out the back of her head like Buudikka's ponytail like tentacle.

Shadlyn laughed as she got up and said, "You really think you can beat me? I've absorbed powers that don't exist in this world, along with the power of the Goddess of Destruction, Helles. You're nothing but a scrawny geek that got lucky." Pearl's Potential Unleahsed aura flared out of her, brighter and stronger than ever before in response to this as Pearl said with a tone as cool as a glacier, "I've already gone toe to toe with the likes of Broly, Majin Buu, and Beerus himself. And I was nowhere near as pissed off as I am now. You went after my family, Shadlyn. I don't care how many gods you've absorbed, I will not stop until you're nothing but a greasy smear on my fists." "I'm shaking in my boots," Shadlyn said and snapped her fingers, "Kill her." Pure Majin Jasper's dark aura swirled around him as his eyes glowed dark purple and he flew straight at Pearl.

Pearl dodged his ki balls and waited until Pure Majin Jasper was right on top of her before she slammed a hammer fist on his head, sending him straight into the rocky floor of the island. Pure Majin Jasper blasted out, tossing Vanishing Balls at Pearl as fast as he could summon them. Pearl deflected every Vanishign Ball back at Pure Majin Jasper, forcing him to go on the defensive quickly, before she Instant Transmitted behind him and blasted him at point blank range with a Light Grenade. Pure Majin Jasper was sent tumbling to the ground, only for Pearl to appear in front of him and grab his head to slam it into her knee, before blasting ki balls into his ears, making his head explode. Pure Majin Jasper's head reformed, and Pearl saw that Shadlyn's Dark Magic was already weakening its grasp on him. "I'm sorry, Jasper, but this is the only way to free you," Pearl said as she continued the fight.

Pearl pummeled Pure Majin Jasper with her fists and feet, throwing punches and kicks as fast and hard as she could, while he could only try to defend, he only managed to block half her blows. Pure Majin Jasper used an Angry Shout to knock Pearl away from him and powered up a Majin Kamehameha. Pearl blocked the blast easily, then caught his foot when he tried to kick her before she landed her own kick to his chin, then tossed him high into the sky. "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HHHHAAAAAA!" Pearl unleashed a Super Kamehameha Wave at Pure Majin Jasper, who could only scream as its power overwhelmed him, knocking him out. Pearl quickly grabbed Jasper as he returned to his normal form then Instant Transmitted to her siblings, they were already flying over some mountains. "Jade, take Jasper!" Pearl yelled as she handed him to her. Jade lifted Jasper onto her shoulders and Pearl then Instant Transmitted back to Shadlyn. Shadlyn looked at her angrily, "There's no way! There's no way in Hell some fucking OC like you could possibly get this strong!"

"Let's go, Shadlyn. You have an appointment waiting for you in Hell," Pearl said as she took her fighting stance. "HAKAI!" Shadlyn yelled, blasting Destructive Ki at Pearl. Pearl's ki aura shined around her as she blocked the Destructive Ki and deflected it into the sky above her then went for a kick. Shadlyn dodged it and tried a punch, only for Pearl to dodge it and toss a Vanishing Ball at her. Shadlyn avoided Pearl's attack and stomped her foot into the ground. Pearl took a kick that shot out of the ground below, and a second one too, but she avoided a third, and when Shadlyn tried a fourth kick, Pearl grabbed her foot with both hands and blasted ki through it, destroying her foot. Shadlyn pulled her leg back and regrew her foot but didn't see Pearl coming as her leg stretched out and kicked Shadlyn's stomach hard. Pearl wasn't don't though as her leg then wrapped around Shadlyn's neck and Pearl pulled her in to a hard dropping elbow. Shadlyn's heel kicked out and slammed into Pearl's face, making her let go, then Shadlyn pointed at Pearl, and Pearl's own shadow wrapped itself around her.

Pearl gathered her power into herself as Shadlyn powered up a blast of Destructive Ki and blasted it at her yelling, "DIE BITCH!" Pearl screamed as loud as she could as she unleashed an Angry Explosion all around herself, obliterating her shadow with its light, the island with it's power, as well as Shadlyn's Destructive Ki, Pearl's power tearing into Shadlyn, making the evil Majin warper scream herself in pain. Pearl quickly grabbed Shadlyn by her tentacles, and pulled her into a punishing head butt, then kneed her in the face before jumping up and twisting around, pulling Shadlyn's head into a 1080-degree spin! Pearl let her go and landed behind Shadlyn, only for Shadlyn's body to spin around and land a hard kick into Pearl's face, sending her flying for miles. Shadlyn flew after Pearl and slammed her feet into Pearl's stomach, sending her straight into the ocean. Pearl hit the bottom hard, and Shadlyn followed her down, hitting her with an exploding ki ball right in her stomach that sent Pearl even deeper into the ocean.

Pearl vomited blood from the force of the attack, but then blasted an Ill Flash from her mouth right into Shadlyn's face, forcing her back before Pearl flew up and elbowed her in her solar plexus, blasting them both out of the ocean like a rocket. Shadlyn slammed her fists into Pearl's back to get her off of her then followed up with a regular ki blast that Pearl answered with one of her own. The sky lit up as they both poured more power into their attacks, then with a loud scream Pearl's power erupted out, tearing through Shadlyn's blast and slamming into her hard. It should have destroyed Shadlyn, but Pearl hesitated at the last second, remembering that her Mama was inside of Shadlyn shook her resolve, and Pearl couldn't follow through with the attack. Shadlyn and Pearl both breathed heavily, it was clear though who would win, but Shadlyn smiled anyway, "I knew it. You can't bring yourself to kill your precious 'Mama'." "SHUT UP!" Pearl screamed, her cold fury finally melting into fiery rage as they charged at each other once more.

 **(Ending Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Rage Unleashed**

 **(Opening Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

 **Conton City**

The Supreme Kai of Time, Barit, and Hit all stood with their backs to each other, surrounded by an army of ghouls. "There's no end of these things," Barit said. "No, there is an end, it's just that there are so many that the end is not in sight," Hit commented, "Can't you do something about them, Chronoa?" The Supreme Kai of Time shook her head, "I've already formed three barriers to allow the wounded a place to recuperate, plus the barrier around Conton City to keep these monsters contained, plus a barrier to protect the Time Nest. This is taxing my concentration as it is." "Then I suggest that you head for safety, as long as you're alive then we have a chance. We'll accompany you," Hit said as his purple ki aaura flared out around him, as did Barit's. "Thank you," the Supreme Kai of Time said as the three of them charged into battle. They left a trail of destroyed ghouls in their wake as they used their Time Stop ability to kill ghouls by the dozens before making their way to one of the safe zones the Supreme Kai of Time created. The Supreme Kai of Time sighed as she returned to her smaller child-like form and entered the barrier. "Focus on healing, we'll handle the killing," Hit told her as he and Barit turned around and went back to work.

Rachel and Beate were still battling Yuu along with Kenshin. Yuu was now taking them all seriously as he went on the offensive, blasting at them with ki and commanding his ghouls to attack them as well. Rachel used her Hamon to make a net out of her wool and wrapped up ghouls with it before pulling the net closed, slicing the ghouls to pieces, while Beate focused on destroying them with Hamon strengthened ki blasts. Kenshin was struggling to keep up the pace, his breathing was starting to weaken, and his Hamon grew weaker as a result. Kenshin then saw as Kaoru and Kenji were surrounded by vampire Namekians, their movements too fast for either of them to defend against. "KAORU!" Kenshin yelled as his ki aura flared around him as he flew straight through ghouls to reach his family. "SHIN-HITEN MITSURUGI STYLE! AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!" Kenshin was a blur as he shot forward and sliced through two vampire Namekians at once before his energy ran out. "KENSHIN!" "TOU-SAN!" Kaoru and Kenji yelled as they blasted Hamon strengthened ki balls all around, blindly hoping that they would hit.

Miraculously, their desperate attack worked, destroying the rest of the vampiric Namekians. Kenshiro then flew down and lifted Kenshin up, "You need to head to one of the safe zones. You're too tired to keep fighting. All three of you." "I can still fight," Kenji said, but it was clear how exhausted he really was, the fighting had been going on for three whole hours, with barely any time for anyone to truly catch their breath. "We need to go now," Kaoru told Kenji, and lifted him up as Kenshiro focused power in his left hand and pointed a straight path to a safe zone, yelling, "Super Galick Gun!" The ki blast destroyed all ghouls in their path, leaving an opening for them to fly straight into the barrier that the Supreme Kai of Time had created. As luck would have it, it was the same one that the Supreme Kai of Time had taken refuge in. She was busily treating wounded Time Patrollers with her healing powers when she saw the Himuras and Kenshiro arrive.

"Wait there! I'll get to him as soon as I can!" she told them. "Supreme Kai of Time how are we doing?" Kenshiro asked. "To be honest, not that well. We've already lost two-fifths of our Time Patrollers. The rest are in safe zones, my doctors and healers are doing their best to treat the wounded, but we couldn't get any Healing Pods, and their healing powers aren't as efficient as a god's. The fact is that we're just too drastically outnumbered! Every Time Patroller has to have killed at least a few hundred of the enemy, but more just keep coming! If it wasn't for that damn darkness, the sun could probably destroy most of them," the Supreme Kai of Time told Kenshiro. "Pearl is most likely fighting Shadlyn now, Barit and I think that she's the one creating it. She might need help, we need someone to get out of the barrier and help Pearl," Kenshiro said. The Supreme Kai of Time shook her head, "It will take too much concentration to make a hole in the barrier, if I do, then one or all of the barriers I made will fall. Someone has to teleport to her." "I'll see if Rachel, Amaya, Bage, or Hirohito can go!" Kenshiro said; and flew out to see where he could find them.

He saw Rachel and Beate still battling with Yuu, Yuu had seemed to gain an advantage over them and had knocked them back with two hard punches each. Kenshiro quickly flew down and blasted at ghouls before they could get their hands on his friends. Beate sat up and groaned before spitting some blood out her mouth, "How many times have we killed that fucker?" "I lost count after seven-hundred," Rachel groaned. "Rachel, someone has to teleport to Pearl, she's fighting Shadlyn now, we think she's the one making this darkness. If she's killed, it should go away, and destroy these monsters," Kenshiro told her. "No, I can't, I need to see him dead," Rachel groaned. Her eyes started to glow as her fangs grew longer and the blood red aura surrounded her. "See if the other warpers can help," Rachel said as she and Beate flew back into the fight with Yuu. Rachel's left-hand tore into Yuu's throat, while her right stabbed through his chest. "OVERDRIVE!" Rachel screamed as Hamon energy tore through Yuu's body, making him scream as did she, pouring more and more power into his body as she yelled, "TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL YOU LUNATIC!" Yuu's body glowed as bright as a sun before he exploded from all that Hamon energy surging through him, and Rachel collapsed. "Rachel!" Kenshiro yelled as he picked her up. "I'll get her to safety," Beate volunteered. "Alright, be careful," Kenshiro told her as he handed Rachel to Beate, who flew to one of the Supreme Kai of Time's safe zones.

Kenshiro flew up to see Bage, Amaya, and Taoretta were all standing back to pack, unleashing white fire at the vampires surrounding them. The vampires were destroyed in a flash and Kenshiro went to them. "Listen, we need a warper to teleport out of here, Shadlyn's responsible for this darkness all around, if she's dead, then we can win this. Pearl's fighting her, but she needs help," Kenshiro told them. "I can't, I'm running on fumes," Taoretta complained, "I'd need at least an hour to rest before I can teleport anywhere." "Same here, after that blast. Sorry man," Bage told him. Amaya shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I need to make sure that Bage is safe. I'm sure Hirohito is fine though, he's focused on rescuing people instead of fighting, he should have plenty of power." "Where is he?" Kenshiro asked, looking around. It was hard to spot one child in the chaos of Time Patrollers battling with vampires and ghouls, ki blasts were erupting everywhere and smoke filled the air, not to mention the unnatural darkness that was covering Conton City.

"HERE!" Hirohito declared as he popped up in a puff of smoke. "You know what you gotta do, right?" Kenshiro told Hirohito. "Get outside, save Pearl, help kill Shadlyn," Hirohito said. "Right," Kenshiro said, "then get to it." Hirohito's eyes glowed red for a second before he opened up a red and black portal and flew inside. Kenshiro, Amaya, Bage, and Taoretta were then hit with a massive dark green ki blast, knocking them into a wall next to the Time Nest. Yuu Lupei stood up, fully regenerated once more, looking pissed off as power crackled around him like lightning. "I'm going to break all of your bodies. I'll tear all your limbs off, and then, you, Zou Bitch, I'll fuck you in every hole you have, for the next THOUSAND YEARS!" Yuu yelled as he blasted red ki balls at them. The four of them quickly flew to avoid his blasts and Kenshiro flew at Yuu. Yuu blasted at Kenshiro full on, and Kenshiro fought to reach him before his right hand shot out and slammed four fingers into Yuu's forehead before he was finally blasted into the ground. "Hokuto Shinken," Kenshiro weakly smiled, "Gekitsui Shi."

"What?!" Yuu yelled, before his head started to become deformed as parts of it inflated, before his head then exploded. Bage helped Kenshiro up and said, "Nice one man." "It's not over yet," Taoretta pointed out, as Yuu's head regrew from his body. "He said he absorbed the lives of all the people he turned. Can you guys sense how much he has left?" Kenshiro asked. Taoretta looked at Yuu as Amaya fought with him for a minute before she managed to stab the top of his head with a kunai and said, "Whatever Rachel did to him weakened him a lot. I can sense he has less than a thousand lives left." "Is that all?" Kenshiro sarcastically asked as they flew to help Amaya.

 **The Middle of the Ocean**

Pearl's fist collided with Shadlyn's, creating a shockwave that sent the ocean around them rippling out. Their fist collided again with equal power, neither Majin willing to back down. Pearl's moves were fast and powerful, combined with experience that she was putting to good use now to counter all of Shadlyn's blows. Shadlyn may have had more power, but she had rarely fought against anyone who was her equal or superior, only those weaker than her. Her fighting experience was a shallow pool compared to Pearl's ocean. The two of them flew back and Shadlyn focused Destructive Ki between her hands while Pearl focused her own ki in hers. "HAKAI BLAST!" Shadlyn screamed as she unleashed her attack. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" Pearl screamed out as she unleashed her own attack. The two collided, Pearl's blue ki and Shadlyn's dark ki contrasting like night and day. "Damn you! Just die already!" Shadlyn screamed as she poured more power into her attack. "FUCK YOU!" Pearl screamed back as her power surged into her attack, tearing through Shadlyn's and slamming right into her, sending her flying off for miles.

 _I can't keep this up…_ Pearl thought, she didn't want to admit it, but she was holding back. Knowing that her Mama was inside of Shadlyn was preventing her from truly going all out, every decisive blow she could land, she held back, not wanting to take her Mama's life. She was wasting her energy and time, and Shadlyn seemed to still have plenty to spare, it was all a matter of waiting Pearl out at this point. A dark portal opened up above Pearl, and Hirohito flew out. "Pearl! What's going on?" the young shinobi warper asked. "Shadlyn went after my family. She ate Papa, and she tried to absorb me, but Mama pushed me out of the way in time; and was absorbed instead. Shadlyn says she also absorbed an alternate version of Helles, Universe 2's Goddess of Destruction," Pearl explained to him. "You look awful," Hirohito bluntly said before tossing her a Healing Capsule. Pearl used it and sighed in relief as her energy was restored. "Let me guess, since you know your Mom's in there, you're holding back," Hirohito said.

"Yes," Pearl admitted. "You're an idiot, we can always bring her back with the Dragon Balls," Hirohito bluntly stated. "I can't kill my own Mama!" Pearl yelled back, "I don't know what makes you warpers so twisted, that you think normal people's lives don't matter, but they do to us! Just because I can bring her back, doesn't mean that I'm willing to send her to Otherworld." Hirohito swallowed at this and sighed, "Fine. I'll help you then. I'll go inside Shadlyn and get your Mama out. Then you need to take Shadlyn down, HARD! Conton City is being overrun, too many Time Patrollers have been killed or too wounded to keep fighting, and Yuu Lupei is harder to kill than Deadpool. We think Shadlyn's causing that darkness that appeared before Yuu and his Army of the Livign Dead showed up, if she's dead, then the sun will shine through and kill his army, and hopefully weaken him as well." Pearl pulled Hirohito into a hug and said, "Please, just save her, and I'll do anything you need."

Pearl and Hirohito looked and felt as Shadlyn's ki power flared up. "Alright, keep her distracted, and try not to get her head until I get your Mama out," Hirohito told her. The boy then said, "Alright, Raven, Salem, time to help out." Pearl watched as Hirohito changed in front of her. Dark energy surrounded him; black and purple flame like veins appeared on his arms and ran up to his face, his eyes turned crimson red with black slit pupils, as a black diamond shaped mark appeared on his forehead. " **See you soon,** " the transformed Hirohito said with a voice that sounded like an army speaking at once as he opened up a dark portal and went inside it. Shadlyn flew at Pearl like a missile and Pearl stood her ground.

The two of them clashed together, Shadlyn punching Pearl's face hard enough to twist it 180 degrees, and Pearl kicked Shadlyn's stomach hard enough to nearly tear right through her. Pearl's head twisted back to a normal shape as she summoned a Vanishing Ball and blasted it straight into Shadlyn's stomach. The Majin woman took the hit and responded by stretching her arms out and grabbing Pearl's tentacles, making her scream out in pain as Shadlyn pulled her in to a head butt. Shadlyn opened her mouth wide at Pearl's face and Pearl sensed the Destructive Ki coming. She poured her own ki into her right hand and stopped it just as it was about to hit her face. Pearl and Shadlyn stood there, neither one ready to give up as they summoned more of their power. With a desperate cry, Pearl pushed the Destructive Ki back down Shadlyn's throat, and watched it explode, destroying Shadlyn's body from the chest down, and sending Pearl flying across the ocean until she slammed into a rocky beach. The Majin girl quickly got up and frantically looked around, thanking every god she knew that there were no people on the beach.

Shadlyn came flying over, her wounds healed, and smugly crossed her arms. "You know, I might be persuaded to leave your world alone. All you need to do, is promise to be my slave for the rest of your life, and do whatever I say, and I'll tell Yuu to pack up and go," Shadlyn said with a vicious smile. Pearl wiped her face and said, "I'll join you when the sun dies out!" "That can be arranged," Shadlyn said, then grabbed her head. "What!?" Shadlyn yelled. Pearl smiled as Hirohito jumped out of a portal, carrying an unconscious Buudikka and Helles. " **I got them. Now take that bitch down** ," Hirohito told her before jumping into another portal. Pearl cracked her knuckles as white smoke swirled around Shadlyn, changing her until her outfit was a platinum set of Saiyan Armor. "You're dead now," Pearl said as her eyes glowed red with hatred.

The weakened Shadlyn couldn't see as Pearl's foot collided with her head, spinning it around like a top. Pearl then grabbed her twisted neck and blasted right through her stomach, before kicking her high into the sky. Shadlyn's injuries healed, only for Pearl to grab her by her face and look her dead in the eyes. "This is for every person you killed. And if any alternate version of you shows up, they'll get even worse," Pearl said as she pulled open Shadlyn's mouth. Pearl poured an Ill Blast from her mouth and into Shadlyn's. Pearl's attack burned as it tore through Shadlyn's body, destroying all in it's path completely. In a few seconds, Shadlyn was reduced to a head, and Pearl mashed her head into a tight ball and kept up the Ill Blast, destroying every trace of Shadlyn. Pearl's wrath and energy were completely spent, and she fell from the sky, making a crater as her unconscious body hit the beach below…

 **Conton City**

Kenshiro and Barit were the only Time Patrollers still standing, Amaya, Bage, and Taoretta were too wounded to keep fighting and had to retreat into one of the safe zones. Kenshiro and Barit were too exhausted to fly and were completely surrounded by vampires and ghouls. "Well, Barit, it was a Hell of a ride," Kenshiro said as the monsters slowly came closer to the two barely standing warriors. "Yeah. I'm sorry for all those Mom jokes I made about your Mom. She was a better warrior and person than most," Barit told him as he offered his hand to Kenshiro. They had one last attack left, one that would take a huge chunk out of this army. "Thanks man," Kenshiro said as they grasped their hands together, and focused what little ki they had left. Suddenly, a yellow ki blast appeared from above, it was Beate, making room for Kenshiro and Barit. "Knock it off you two, you ain't dead yet!" Beate yelled as she grabbed them and actually tossed them into the nearest safe zone.

Beate screamed out as she summoned every ounce of power she had in her, pushing Super Saiyan 2 to it's limit as lightning crackled all around her. "Who's first!?" "You're the Saiyan bitch Rachel loves," Yuu said as he stepped forward, a dark red ki aura swirling around him. Beate glared back at him and they both said at the same time, "I'll enjoy killing you." Beate breathed and summoned her Hamon and blasted it at Yuu, but he dodged it before blasting his ki straight through her shoulder. Rachel watched, too wounded behind the safe zone barrier as Beate's left arm was torn from her. "NO!" Rachel screamed. Rachel focused her Warper's Will to make her body heal faster, but it was till too slow. Yuu grabbed Beate by her throat and stabbed his hand into her stomach, tearing out the Saiyan's liver. He took a bite out of it, and Beate glared at him. "You tasted better than I expected," Yuu told her. Choking through her own blood, Beate managed to say, "Go back…to Hell…" Yuu's fangs closed around Beate's throat as he drained her body of what blood was still in it.

He tossed her body aside and smiled at the wounded Time Patrollers inside the safe zone. Rachel glared daggers back at him, as her fangs grew longer and a red ki aura swirled around her as her pupils turned into slits. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Rachel shrieked. Everyone then looked up and saw as the barrier of darkness around Conton City was lifted. "No! NOOOO!" Yuu screamed at the heavens as sunlight poured in. Every ghoul and vampire around him disintegrated into ash, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The portal that Yuu's army came in from had already closed once the last ghoul was through, and he could only watch as millions of ghouls and thousands fo vampires all turned to ashes around him. "Damn you! I'll return and finish you all off!" Yuu vowed as he summoned a new portal. "NO YOU WON'T!" Rachel screamed back as she tackled him into the portal.

Rachel and Yuu spun around in the strange aether of the portal, Yuu hadn't had time to decide his destination, and they were stuck in a strange dark limbo. Rachel clawed at his face and chest, and Yuu slapped his hands around her ears before grabbing her and pulling her face into his knee. Rachel's glasses and nose shattered from the impact, but she grabbed on to his wrists and used her own Warper power to create a portal and pulled him through it.

They collided into a bunch of dusty and abandoned tables and chairs. Rachel let him go and focused on healing her ears, so she could stand. Yuu blasted Death Beams at her, but she rolled around on the ground and avoided them before hitting him with a ki ball through his stomach. Yuu fell to his knees, and Rachel sensed that he was down to his last life. Yuu wasn't done though, as he pierced her knees with Death Beams. Rachel screamed out as Yuu stood above her. "You had such potential. You could have taken anything you wanted with your power, and yet you choose to live like these characters anyway," Yuu said as he summoned ki into his palm.

"I like it…this way…" Rachel said. Yuu laughed at her as she grabbed a wooden table leg. "This is it, daughter. Maybe there's another version of you that isn't as weak," Yuu said. Yuu blasted his ki, but Rachel rolled just enough for it to only graze her, as she snapped the table leg and forced her legs to jump up, stabbing him through his heart! Yuu gasped in shock, and Rachel got on top of him, making him fall on his back. She punched the improvised stake, nailing him to the floor of the abandoned bar. "No…don't…" Yuu weakly said as Rachel's fist slammed into his face. "Stop…" he cried as she punched him again, and again, and again. Rachel didn't see what was in front of her, all she saw was the terrible destruction he had caused to Conton City, all her fellow Time Patrollers that he had killed, and Beate's dead body on the ground. Rachel had no idea for how long she was punching before she realized that she was covered in blood, and all that was left of her biological father, Yuu Lupei's head, was a bunch of wet chunks of bone she was punching into the ground with a broken fist.

Rachel crawled off his body and pulled herself away from his body, before raising her uninjured hand and blasting the body with ki, destroying it completely. She then passed out in that ruined old bar. Conton City was saved, at a heavy price.

 **(Ending Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Rebuilding Conton City and Going to a Wedding**

 **(Opening Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

The hours following Pearl's defeat of Shadlyn were a fast blur for her. She remembered being found by Barit and healed with his Namekian Magic. After that she, Kenshiro, Barit, Amaya, Bage, Hirohito and Rachel ended up trying to help Ryo, only for him to suggest they stay in Conton City for the time being. The Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai fixed the physical damage to Conton City with their powers, and the Dragon Balls were quickly gathered. Everyone who was killed by Yuu Lupei and Shadlyn and their army of vampires and ghouls were brought back to life. That was the third time Pearl could remember seeing Rachel cry, only this time they were tears of joy as she pulled Beate into a powerful hug and a deep kiss that under other circumstances would have been indecent. Pearl hugged her Papa just as tightly when she saw him, restored, her own eyes flowing like twin waterfalls.

As soon as everything was set right, the entire Time Patrol celebrated with a massive feast the likes of which Pearl would never have thought possible, but miraculously there was just enough food for everyone. During the feast, Bage and Amaya announced that the next day they were going to Amaya's home dimension of Mist Vega, where they would be married along with June and Taoretta. Pearl, all her friends, and their families were invited as Guests of Honor. Glutto agreed to this if he could help make the wedding feast, Amaya and Bage agreed. And so, the next day found her where she was now, in a light purple kimono with white camellia blossoms decorating it, waiting for the bride and groom. As she waited, she looked at everyone present.

Kenshiro and his Grandparents all stood together, Kenshiro and Jinbei wearing matching dark blue kimonos while Kamiki wore a bright green kimono with a design of a mountain range decorating it. Rachel and Beate wore matching pink kimonos that had no decorations on them, while Barit was dressed in dark green, as was Glutto. Hirohito wore a dark red kimono and his hair was styled to look like a traditional samurai top knot. Kenshin and Kaoru wore a simple blue kimono with white pants while Kaoru wore a faded yellow kimono and Kenji wore red. They had been offered money to buy new clothes, but the Himuras stuck with what they had, their clothes were some of what little was left of their old world. In contrast, Megumi had bought a navy-blue kimono and had her long hair in an intricate braid, catching the eyes of many people present.

Buudikka wore a red kimono with a design of a crane on it, while Jade wore a sky-blue kimono with red camellia blossoms decorating it and Amber chose dark orange with no decorations. Jasper and Silver both wore dark grey kimonos, Jasper looking very self-conscious with everyone present. Pearl couldn't blame him, after he had regained consciousness and realized how Shadlyn had used him, he broke down crying and begging for forgiveness from their whole family, only a day was not enough time for him to completely get over his guilt. Along with this there were members of Amaya's family that Pearl didn't recognize along with Bage's, and June's; all decorated in kimonos of many colors and with decorations of fantastic creatures like dragons, phoenixes, oni, and tengu.

She did manage to spot a man who resembled Bage in his jaw and hair color and realized that it must have been Bage's Father. He stood uncomfortably with other members of Taoretta and Bage's family, looking extraordinarily uncomfortable. This was a special wedding after all, a double wedding of Taoretta and June as well as Bage and Amaya. The Shinto Temple was the largest Pearl had ever been in, built on the precipice of a mountain, the walls covered in paintings of great battles between gods and demons, and the ceiling was nearly fifty feet high! Standing at the right of the altar, was the High Priest, he was quite young for such a prestigious station, barely in his forties from what Pearl could tell, yet he stood with the dignity his job demanded, while at the left was a young miko who was barely Pearl's own age.

Everyone watched as Bage, Taoretta, June, and Amaya walked inside the shrine, Bage and Taoretta wearing black kimonos, Bage with his hair in a long samurai top knot while Taoretta's hair was down while Amaya and June wore matching white kimonos with a ceremonial head dress and veil on their heads. The High Priest began blessing the altar as soon as they entered the shrine. Bage, Taoretta, June and Amaya made their way in front of the altar and the High Priest announced, "The Ceremony may now begin." Bage looked at Amaya and took a deep breath. "Amaya Zou, I never believed we would be here. Maybe it's fate, maybe it's the decisions of our parents, but we were brought together in a way I never would have wished. But now, I couldn't be happier. I swear by all that I have, and all that I am, that until the day I die, I will do everything I can to make you happy," Bage promised. Taoretta swallowed as he looked at June and said, "June, you've paid a heavy price for my sins. I can never take back the pain I've caused. But today, I swear to you, that I will never go back to the man I was. I will never hurt you ever again, and I will strive to make your life as happy as you deserve, forever."

Everyone in the shrine bowed down to the altar and the gods it represented, and the High Priest presented Bage, Taoretta, June and Amaya with offerings of fruit. The couple then presented the offerings to the gods and placed them on the altar. The High Priest produced a scroll and began reading from it in a dialect that Pearl couldn't understand fully. From what she could tell, it was a promise from the bride and groom to the gods, promising their loyalty to them and each other, to always honor the gods and each other and to always strive for justice and fidelity.

The miko took out a bottle of sake and poured it into two small cups then handed one to Bage and one to Taoretta. Bage took a sip and then offered it to Amaya, who drank as well, and Taoretta did the same with June. The miko then poured sake into two mediam sized cups and handed one to Amaya and one to June. Amaya and June drank from the cups and handed them to their respective grooms, who also drank. One last pouring of sake was made into two large cups, and once again the grooms drank from them before offering to their brides. Once this was done, the families of the brides and grooms all raised their own cups of sake and drank together, binding them all together with a lound shout of, "KAMPAI!" The High Priest placed sakaki blooms on the altar, as Hirohito stepped up with four rings of gold. Bage placed a ring on Amaya's finger, and Taoretta did the same for June, and then Amaya and June placed rings on Bage and Taoretta's fingers. The four of them bowed once more to the altar and the High Priest announced, "You may now kiss your brides." Bage wrapped Amaya in a tight hug as he pulled her into a kiss, and Taoretta gently leaned down to kiss June, and everyone in the shrine cheered for them all.

The guests were quickly lead outside of the shrine, and climbed down the mountain, Kenshiro and Barit carried Bage and Taoretta on their shoulders to celebrate while Beate and Rachel did the same for Amaya and June. Everyone was happily talking, congratulating the brides and grooms, swapping stories of other weddings, including one cousin of Taoretta's who had a nudist wedding, and an uncle of Amaya's who had a Viking themed wedding of all things! It was a surprise when they reached the bottom of the mountain to see four massive tables where everyone could sit down, covered in foods, cakes, drinks of such abundance that Pearl wondered if there was enough to feed the whole Time Patrol! Onigiri, sashimi, congi, nimono, udon noodles, ochazuke, katusdon, soba noodles, curry, and dozens of other dishes, breads of all shapes and sizes, and high vintage wines, sakes, beer, and juices for the children present were arranged at the tables! "You guys don't mess around when it comes to a feast!" Rachel yelled while Jinbei and Kamiki agreed with her. "Oh yeah!" Taoretta happily agreed as he and Bage jumped off of Kenshiro and Barit while Beate and Rachel let Amaya and June down more gently. The brides and grooms all sat down at the center of the most lavish table, and Bage announced, "Thank you, Glutto-san, for preparing all of this amazing food!"

Everyone applauded while Glutto happily bowed down, "If not for all of you, my world would be destroyed. Although I can't speak for Taoretta, I know that you, Bage-san, June-san, and Amaya-san have been steadfast friends to my daughter, Pearl. It was an honor and pleasure to prepare all of this for you all. Now, everyone, grab a seat, and DIG IN!" Thankfully nobody wanted to ruin their kimonos, so the seating was very neat and orderly before they all started to devour the amazing feast! So many dishes, and so many mouths to feed, and yet Pearl managed to get some of everything there. All of it was prepared with the skill and love her Papa always put into his food for the sheer love of cooking and eating.

The day dragged on, everyone happily congratulating the brides and grooms and sharing stories with each other as the drinks flowed freely. Pearl learned Bage's father was named Raphael and remembered seeing him and Bage talking. Bage told Raphael, "You were a shitty excuse for a Father. But, if it wasn't for you, I'd never have met Amaya. For that reason, I want you to be there, for your Grandchildren, when we have them." "I promise, I'll be the best Grandpa you'll ever know," Raphael nervously promised. As the night moved on, Pearl heard and shared many stories of great battles fought and adventures; many people were shocked when she told them how she fought Beerus to a stalemate especially.

Eventually Pearl had to use the bathroom and headed for a nearby public restroom. After doing her business she headed out; and heard the sound of Rachel moaning. Pearl opened her mind and sensed her and Beate; and followed her ki sense to an out of the way bushes. Rachel gave a suppressed scream that Pearl was thankful for nobody else hearing, and a minute later she and Beate emerged from the bushes, trying to put their kimonos back in proper order. "Seriously you two?" she asked them. "Well, at least no one saw us," Beate said before hugging Rachel from behind, helping her with her obi. That was when Pearl saw how drunk they actually were. "Okay girls, how about we see if someone can send you home? Then you can go ahead and screw as much as you want…" Pearl suggested. "Yeah," Rachel said wobbily, "I hope there's a sober warper here." Pearl helped her friends back to the party, where Raphael agreed to take them home. Before they left, Rachel and Beate turned to Bage and Amaya and Beate said, "Good luck you two. Make lots of babies so we can train them how to kick ass!" "Will do," Bage said, and Raphael opened a portal to take Beate and Rachel home.

So much happened, Pearl talking with numerous people about their own lives, hearing stories of shinobi, assassinations, fighting monsters of every shape and size across the multiverse, and battles in space with starships even! Her head was swimming with all this as she took a moment to wander away from the party again and saw Taoretta speaking with Kenshin. She overheard Kenshin tell him, "The path of redemption is long and filled with thorns. There may be times when you wish to give up. But I can promise you this, Taoretta-san, the rewards are worth it." Pearl followed Kenshin's head as he looked and smiled at Kenji playing with Hirohito, Silver, and other children that came to the wedding. Silver was using his moldable Majin body to do impressions of people there, making the children all laugh at how good or bad his impressions were. "Pearl!"

She looked and saw her parents and Kenshiro along with his grandparents walking towards her. "Sorry, I just needed some air," Pearl said as she walked over to them. "This is quite the reception," Kamiki said, "I doubt that we could do better at home. And all these people have so many stories to tell, it's amazing how large Existence is! We actually stepped away for some air ourselves, and then we got talking." "About?" Pearl asked. "We want to know when you and Kenshiro are planning to have your own wedding, of course," Buudikka said. "Oh…Um…we…hadn't decided yet," Pearl clumsily said as Kenshiro walked over to her. "Yeah," he said, "I mean, our lives have just been so…hectic and all that we were too worried about saving the world and all. Sorry, Grandpa, Grandma." "No no, it's alright, we heard Pearl talk about your adventures, and everyone else as well. But, things have quieted down slightly, now, so, you should try to figure that out," Jinbei said. "And don't wait too long, it's bad luck," Kamiki pointed out. "Um, can we have a minute?" Pearl asked. "Take your time," Buudikka said, "Jinbei-san was telling me about his wrestling career earlier, and I want to hear some more. We'll be…over by that sakura tree." Buudikka indicated a sakura tree with three large branches, and she, Glutto, Kamiki, and Jinbei headed over there.

"So…when should we get married?" Pearl asked, "I mean, I want to do it by your village's traditions…" "Well, if we do it that way, we need to wait at least a month, so things can get organized. Invitations sent, food and drink prepared, Hideaki-sama needs to prepare the altar and shrine, make the blessings, the week leading up to the wedding we need to go through some purification rituals, and I need to write my vows, that sort of thing," Kenshiro explained. "What about what your Grandma said about bad luck?" Pearl asked. "Old legend in Cashew Village says that if you wait longer than four months between your proposal and marriage then you and your wife will die young…That's actually what happened with Mom and Dad…" Kenshito reluctantly explained. "…oh," was all Pearl could say for a minute. "Well…how about two months from now? That's in the time limit, right?"

"Yeah, it is. I just hope nothing bad happens between now and then. So I guess the beginning of December it is?" Kenshiro said, "It'll be cold, but the snow will make everything look beautiful." Pearl nodded at this, and they went to their families to tell them their decision. "A winter wedding…haven't had one of those in a long time," Jinbei said when they heard the news. "It will be beautiful though," Kamiki told him. "True, and the cold will give them plenty of reason to keep each other warm on the wedding night," Jinbei said with a laugh, "Very well then! We'd better head home, get things ready." "Same here," Glutto and Buudikka said. "Alright, let's grab Barit, Megumi-san, and the Himuras and we'll be on our way," Pearl said. Kenshiro went to get Megumi, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji while Pearl spotted Barit. He was chugging down a whole barrel along with Bage, before at last Bage stopped to breathe while Barit kept on drinking for a whole minute before smashing the now empty barrel on the ground to cheers of many people present.

"Man, how did you do it?" Bage asked the Namekian. "Years of experience," Barit happily said, then started to sway. "Say, how strong was that stuff?" "A Von Satsu family secret moonshine," Taoretta said, "150 proof!" "That explains it," Barit nodded, and then fell down right on his face. "Oh dear," Pearl siged as she picked up the unconscious Namekian. "Thanks for having us, Bage, Taoretta, June, Amaya, but it's about time for us to go home," Pearl said. "Sorry to see you leave so soon," Bage, Amaya, and June said, and gave Pearl a hug each. "Make sure he's close to the bathroom when he wakes up," Taoretta said, indicating Barit, "Trust me, Von Satsu moonshine goes through you like air through a flute." "We will," Pearl said as Kenshiro came over with the rest of their friends and families. Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged, and Amaya opened up a portal for them all.

Pearl, Kenshiro, their families, Megumi, and the Himuras all stepped through the portal. Pearl used Instant Transmission to take Jinbei and Kamiki to Cashew Village, and then returned to Conton City. Megumi and the Himuras were already home, and Kenshiro was waiting for her at the fountain in the center of the Shopping District. "That was some party," Kenshiro said. "Yeah, our wedding won't be that big, but it'll be just as great," Pearl agreed. Suddenly, Rachel flew up to them, her hair in disarray, and her kimono barely on her. "Guys! This is bad! Really bad!" Rachel screamed. "What's wrong!?" Kenshiro asked. "Come with me!" Rachel said, and grabbed Kenshiro and Pearl, dragging them to hers and Beate's apartment. Beate was pacing nervously in their living room in front of their TV. "This is bullshit! They aren't dead!" Beate screamed when she saw them.

"Who?" Pearl asked. "Yuu, and Shadlyn, they survived!" Beate yelled, then pointed at the TV. Pearl and Kenshiro watched in horror as the Interdimensional Cable Box showed Helles returning to the Second Universe, only to then transform into Shadlyn! And Yuu emerged from some kind of pod, fully healed from obliteration! They listened as the villains talked about their 'backup plan' that allowed them to survive, Pearl's stomach turning in knots when she realized she had been tricked into killing Helles. "Shit, shit shit!" Kenshiro yelled, "What are we going to do?" "Tomorrow, I'm going to hunt for them both," Rachel told him, "I'm too drunk to fight now. As for you guys, spread the word, we all need to get stronger in case they try something again." There was a knock on the apartment door then, and Pearl opened to see a very pissed off looking Helles glaring at her. "We need to talk."

 **(Closing Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)**

 **Author's Note: For details on Shadlyn and Yuu's survival, read 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse' Chapter 41.**

 **This is the end of 'Pearl's Adventures in the Xenoverse' Season 3. Season 4 starts next chapter. Thank you to yoshi3000 and everyone else who has read up to now. Please excuse my lateness and continue to read my story. Thank you.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Helles' Test**

 **(Opening Theme: Backbone by Daughtry)**

 **When you're hurting deep down,**

 **When you're feeling like you're never gonna dig your way out,**

 **Never gonna dig your way out,**

 **Keep pushing up the river.**

 **Keep mining for the silver,**

 **'Til you've struck gold.**

 **Gotta weather the storm.**

 **'Cause it can't rain forever!**

 **No!**

 **I'm telling you!**

 **We all fall on hard times,**

 **You know,**

 **Each day is a high climb,**

 **You know,**

 **Some days your body has to carry on,**

 **So you gotta show a little backbone!**

 **WOO-OO-OO-OOOO!**

 **You know!**

 **WOO-OO-OO-OOOO!**

 **You know!**

 **WOO-OO-OO-OOOO!**

 **You know,**

 **You gotta show a little backbone!**

 **These troubles so real,**

 **We're all facing temptations,**

 **And our own fears.**

 **Year after year.**

 **But it can't rain forever!**

 **NO!**

 **I'm telling you!  
We all fall on hard times,**

 **You know,**

 **Each day is a high climb,**

 **You know,**

 **Some days your body has to carry on,**

 **So you gotta show a little backbone!**

 **WOO-OO-OO-OOOO!**

 **You know!**

 **WOO-OO-OO-OOOO!**

 **You know!**

 **WOO-OO-OO-OOOO!**

 **You know!**

 **You gotta show a little backbone!**

 **(You gotta show a little backbone)**

 **You know!**

 **(You gotta show a little backbone)**

 **You gotta show a little backbone!**

 **Are you strong enough,**

 **To get back up?  
When the chains hold you to the ground?**

 **So let's break 'em down!**

 **Yeah!**

 **Let's break 'em down!**

 **Let's break 'em down!**

 **WOAH!**

 **I'm telling you!  
We all fall on hard times,**

 **You know.**

 **Each day is a high climb,**

 **You know,**

 **Some days your body has to carry on,**

 **So you gotta show a little backbone!**

 **We all fall on hard times!  
Yeah!**

 **Each day is a high climb,**

 **You know!**

 **We all fall on hard times!**

 **You know!  
(You gotta show a little backbone)**

 **We all fall on hard times!**

 **Yeah!**

 **(You know each day is a high climb, you know)**

 **We all fall on hard times!**

 **Each day is a high climb!**

 **You know!  
So you gotta show a little backbone!**

Everyone backed away from the doorway as Helles stepped into Rachel and Beate's apartment. She looked down at them all, before returning her attention to Pearl. The Majin girl immediately fell down on her knees and kowtowed on the floor so hard her head struck the floor, "Please forgive me! I was deceived! Had I known I never would have done it!" Helles quietly watched as Pearl continued to bang her head on the floor before saying, "Stop. Your words won't satisfy me." Pearl looked up, her forehead slightly flattened and slowly returning to shape. Kenshiro swallowed and asked, "What would satisfy you, Helles-sama?" "And who are you?" Helles asked. "Pearl's fiancé," Kenshiro answered. Helles eyed him up and down before she said, "Hakai!" "KENNY!" Pearl screamed as white light encircled him.

"You bitch!" Rachel and Beate screamed in unison and charged at her, only for Helles to catch Rachel's punch and swing her into Beate like a club before knocking the dhampir out with a chop to the neck and tossing her aside. She then appeared next to Beate and took her down with a chop to the neck as well, while Pearl watched Kenshiro, too horror-struck to move. When the light dissipated, Kenshiro still stood, only his clothes erased. Helles walked closer to the now nude Earthling and surveyed his body up and down, every muscle, callous, and battle scar. She walked in front of him and grabbed his jaw, turning his head in different ways before opening his mouth and looking inside as well. Kenshiro felt like a pig being inspected before the slaughter.

Helles looked at Pearl and said, "I have decided then. A test. A contest, you against me in a true fight, no tricks, no outsiders. If you win, I will forgive you, and go back to Universe 2. But if I win…" Helles smirked at Kenshiro as he tried to cover himself, "Then I will toss you into a corner of the room and make you watch as your fiancé pleasures me." "What the fuck lady!" Kenshiro yelled, waking up Rachel and Beate. "Goddess or not, I'm no ones…sex toy! I don't care if you are a Goddess of Destruction, there's no way you can make me cheat on Pearl!" "Fine, then I'll just destroy her right now and be on my way," Helles said as dark Destructive Ki appeared in her hand. "WAIT!" Rachel, Beate, and Kenshiro all yelled. "I'll do it," Pearl said. "Excellent," Helles said, and the Destructive Ki disappeared, "We shall battle at noon exactly tomorrow in a pocket dimension of my own creation, the battle shall be broadcast live across Conton City."

Helles then winked and blew a kiss to Kenshiro before saying, "I hope you enjoy being on the bottom." She finally created a pink portal and left them. "Shit!" Beate cursed, "I thought I was stronger than that! I feel like a damn rookie!" "There's worse news," Rachel said while Pearl used Majin Magic to create a pair of pants and shoes for Kenshiro. "Shadlyn and Yuu are still alive, and Pearl has to fight a pissed off Goddess of Destruction to stop me from being raped," Kenshiro said, "What's worse?" "That isn't the Prime Helles, that is an Alternate Helles, one that's a warper," Rachel explained. Everyone stopped then, and Pearl collapsed on Rachel and Beate's couch. "Shit," the Majin girl cursed. "Can we run?" Kenshiro asked, surprising all the women present. He saw them looking at him and he said, "She's too powerful, a God of Destruction, plus a warper, Pearl, even you might not be strong enough for that. We don't know what she'll do to you. She might…I don't know! Throw you into another dimension to be raped by demons; or disassemble you and reassemble you or… brainwash you!"

"I don't think she'll do that," Rachel said, "She seemed to want an honest fight the two of them, going all out using their power." "Exactly!" Kenshiro yelled, "All out! Every card on the table, no holds barred! Under those circumstances, let's face it, a God of Destruction has the advantage against a mortal, and a warper has the advantage against a normal person. Helles has the advantage." "Damn, when you put it like that…Pearl's screwed in a bad way," Beate said, thinking about it. "It doesn't matter," Pearl said, "I still have to fight her. This is my mess, I need to fix it somehow." "Damn it," Kenshiro cursed, "This is bullshit, this is all Shadlyn's fault, why can't she just go after that bitch and leave us alone?" "Kenny, calm down, I know what I'm doing," Pearl went to him, putting a hand on his cheek to try to reassure him. "What are you planning?" he asked her. "To see if anything else will satisfy her," Pearl said. "Only your suffering will satisfy her, it looks like," he responded. "It won't hurt to at least try," Pearl said, then turned to Rachel.

"Give me a minute to get dressed," Rachel said, and headed back to her room. She emerged five minutes later wearing a black kunoichi outfit like Shurayuki used to wear and a ninjato strapped to her back. "Let's go," Rachel said. Kenshiro and Pearl got next to her as she opened up a blue portal. Rachel turned to Beate and told her, "Hold down the fort babe." "Right," Beate said, then Rachel, Pearl, and Kenshiro walked into the portal. The emerged in a…very large room with marble columns, floors, and windows showing a beach at sunset. Helles was reclining on an old-fashioned style couch and watching something sexual on a large-screen TV. Pearl then recognized the sound of Kenshiro making love, and the man started blushing furiously.

"If you're here to negotiate," Helles said, "There's only one way to satisfy me without a fight." Everyone walked around in front of Helles, and Rachel whistled at what she was seeing, "Damn, no wonder Beate looked at her." Pearl's curiosity got the better of her, and she saw the TV was connected to an Interdimensional Cable Box, and currently showing Kenshiro making love to Tsubaki. Pearl felt stirrings of jealousy run through her as she watched, Tsubaki was better looking than her in nearly every way. Pearl shook her head and turned to Helles, then bowed to her, "How else may I satisfy you, Helles-sama?" Helles didn't even look at Pearl, concentrating on her TV as she said, "Throw yourself into a 2000-degree fire until you're burned to ash. You basically did the same to me, I think it's only fair you feel that pain for yourself."

"Helles-sama, is there really no other way for you to forgive her?" Rachel asked, as seductively as she could. "You and your girlfriend, and Kenshiro's Mother, all three of you together couldn't satisfy my lust. Ordinarily it takes at least five men to satisfy me, but from what I've seen so far," Helles stood up and smiled at Kenshiro, "You might be the equal to a hundred men." "Fuck me sideways," Kenshiro quietly cursed. "Oh I will," Helles smiled as she reached for him, only for the Earthling to step back from her and Pearl get between them. "You haven't beaten me yet," Pearl angrily said. "True, but the fight shouldn't last too long," Helles said, then grabbed Pearl by her throat. To everyone's surprise, Pearl's ki aura exploded around her in a blinding display of power before she gripped Helles's forearm and squeezed it, hard enough to make her let go. "Maybe not," Pearl said before letting her go. Rachel opened up a new portal, and they returned to hers and Beate's apartment.

They arrived to see Beate in her Saiyan Armor. She asked, "What happened? How'd it go? Is the fight called off?" "The fight is still on," Rachel told her. "Oh man…" Beate responded, "And even a threesome with us couldn't persuade her?" "She said you guys, and Mom, wouldn't be enough, at least five men is the minimum to satisfy her," Kenshiro told Beate, his face alternating between green and red. "Damn, why guys? No offense Kenshiro, but guys are too hairy, hard, and smelly," Beate said as she sat down on her couch, "At least women got boobs." "Sexual preference aside," Kenshiro said before turning to Pearl, "What can we do?" Pearl looked back at him; and saw how Rachel and Beate were looking at her as well. "Look," the Majin girl started, "This is my fight. You don't need to get involved. I don't think she's as powerful as Beerus-sama, I think…maybe…I can win against her."

"Pearl, are you sure?" Kenshiro asked, "Isn't there anything I can do to help you?" She looked into her fiance's eyes, she saw how desperately he wanted to be useful. She reached up to his cheek and rubbed it, feeling the start of stubble on it before she said, "Kenny, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now if it wasn't for you. You've done enough for me. I can't ask anymore of you." "Of course you can!" he said, grabbing her hand and kissing it, "You will be my wife, what kind of husband, what kind of man would I be if I didn't help you in every way possible? Maybe we can go to Dende-sama and ask to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, or…" Pearl cut him off with a kiss. She smiled at him, this Earthling, the son of a shinobi and a doctor who had become one of the most powerful humans to ever live, and said, "Just give me some space to meditate. And maybe get a big breakfast ready for me when I'm done meditating?"

Kenshiro swallowed and grit his teeth, "Damn it, I'm supposed to be a man, I should be the one protecting you. But…If that's what you need me to do, I'll do it." "Thank you, Kenny," Pearl told him, and gave him another kiss. The two of them turned to Beate and Rachel, they both looked on the verge of happy tears. "Oh, don't mind us," Beate said, "You two lovebirds can do whatever you need to here." "No, we need to head home, so I can prepare," Pearl told them. Pearl and Kenshiro left Rachel and Beate's apartment and walked back to their own together.

Once they reached their apartment they heard Barit in the bathroom muttering, "I'm never going to challenge a Saiyan to a drinking contest ever again…UUUUGH!" "Barit? You need anything?" Kenshiro asked their Namekian roommate. "Lot's of coffee, and water, and apirin!" Barit yelled back in response. Pearl turned to Kenshiro, "You take care of him, I need to meditate in our room to get ready." "Alright," he agreed, and got to work making breakfast, while Pearl went to their room. She stripped off her kimono and took a shower, then got dressed in an outfit she hadn't worn before, an all black Buu-gi. After getting dressed, she sat down in the Lotus position on hers and Kenshiro's bed and cleared her mind.

It had been so long since she had meditated, it was almost like going to a spa with how comforting it felt to clear her mind of distractions and only focus inward. Her breathing was slow and relaxed, as she drifted further within herself, within her very being. She had truly grown powerful, physically, but she had lost focus in her spiritual strength. Pearl allowed her ki to flow within her, not forced like in battle, but at its own pace, like a healthy river, all throughout her body. In this river that was all her, she felt serenity, and confidence in herself. It was a confidence she only found thanks to everyone she loved, her friends and her family, all of them who supported her and believed in her, their confidence was what strengthened her own confidence, and in that confidence did she truly find her strength. Her mind and her soul reveled in this power she had struggled and fought for it, and it was all hers; as she felt her power flowing through her, she truly realized what she had become. No longer was she the frightened girl that was bullied in school, she was a warrior, a hero, a Time Patroller.

"Pearl, it's eleven," Kenshiro called out from behind the door. Pearl opened her eyes and saw that her aura was glowing around her, like a thin silver outline. "Whoa," she said outloud before remembering her fiancé, "Coming!" Pearl got out of her room to see Kenshiro and Barit had made a feast for her, five dozen pancakes, enough bacon to make a whole pig, at least five pounds of eggs, and at least two gallons of strong tea. "I…I don't know what to say…" Pearl said when she saw the feast, while Kenshiro and Barit stared at her aura. "Just enjoy your breakfast, Pearl. You'll need all the energy to beat Helles," Barit told her. "Oh I will," Pearl said, and dug in.

She ate as fast as her body allowed, moving in a blur, yet making sure not to make a mess, she wanted to eat as much as she could before the fight, Barit was right about her needing the energy. Barit stood aside, while Kenshiro poured tea for her, struggling to keep up with her. By the end, it was almost ten minutes before the appointed time for the fight when Pearl had finished all the food. She sighed contentedly and patted her much larger stomach before her body speedily digested everything. Pearl's aura glowed brighter as all the energy from her breakfast flowed through her. There was a knock on the door, and Barit answered it. Helles walked in, "Are you ready?" Pearl jumped up and said with a confident smile, "Bring it on." Helles had a confident smirk on her face as she led Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit out to the middle of Conton City's shopping district. Dozens of floating screens filled the air, showing Helles and Pearl. Helles clapped her hands together, making a thunderous noise that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Hear me now, Time Patrollers of the Seventh Universe, I, Helles, the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 2, shall now test the power of your strongest warrior! She has done me a grievous injury, and only this will settle whether she must recompense me, or if I shall forgive her past wrongs! Let us begin!" Helles swung her right arm in a circle above her head and created a pink portal, then jumped in. Pearl did the same and arrived at what looked like the stage of the Tournament of Power. It was far larger than she imagined because there were only two combatants, herself and Helles. Helles took off her crown and cracked her neck, "I hope you will enjoy the show as I ravish your man." Pearl cracked her own neck and rolled her shoulders before taking her fighting stance, "That will never happen."

They both flew at each other too fast for any lesser eye to follow. In Conton City, the cameras had to slow down to one-hundredth their normal speed in order to catch them. Helles flew in with a punch that Pearl blocked, only for Helles to then catch her with a kick to her stomach that sent her flying back and into the central column of the stage. Pearl remained where she was as Helles came in for another kick, only for Pearl to catch her foot and blast her back with a Super Explosive Wave. Pearl followed up by charging up a Kamehameha and warping behind Helles, blasting her point blank in the back, nearly sending her flying off the stage. Helles however got up and smiled, before forming a heart shape with her hands, "Cannon de Amour!" Thousands of small ki blasts shaped like hearts flew at Pearl, and she struggled to dodge them. The blasts were coming faster and faster, grazing Pearl's cheeks and shoulders before she finally used Instant Transmission to get behind Helles, but the Goddess was ready for her and pounded a back-spinning hook kick into Pearl's face before following it up with a roundhouse kick with the same leg.

Pearl went with the force of the kick and landed her own spinning side-kick to Helles' nose, making the Goddess back up. Pearl used Instant Transmission to get in front of Helles and heel-kicked her in the nose, this time breaking it. Helles blindly blasted Pearl back with a ki wave before putting her hands on both sides of her flattened nose and snapping it back into shape. "You…made a God of Destruction…bleed," Helles said in surprise. "Just give up on beating me, before you bleed some more," Pearl told her. Helles blew air and blood through her nose before wiping her face off and said, "No. I haven't had a good fight in centuries! Before I only wanted to humiliate you, but now, I want to defeat you!" Helles' speed was something Pearl didn't' expect, she seemed to disappear before Pearl felt the back of Helles' fist on her face, sending her flying through the air. Pearl saw her next attack coming and quickly blocked the axe kick but was sent crashing into the stage as a result.

The Majin girl quickly jumped up and countered Helles' punch with her own, the shockwave was so powerful that even those in Conton City felt a small ripple effect. Pearl and Helles' fists clashed again, with an even stronger shockwave, before Pearl kicked Helles' stomach a followed up by grabbing her head, pulling her into a hard knee, re-breaking her nose again. Helles responded by blasting Pearl with Cannon de Amour, knocking Pearl back, each heart exploding on impact with her body, feeling like she was being pelted with a meteor shower. Helles got to Pearl before she could recover and grabbed her head tentacles tightly with her left hand before making her right hand glow with pink ki, "Ken no Ai!" Helles' fist struck Pearl's stomach with such power that Pearl feared she was about to be skewered, Helles' arm was elbow deep into her stomach as it was, making Pearl vomit up some of her breakfast mixed with blood.

Pearl fought through the pain and stretched out her arms to grab Helles' foot, pulling it up. This caught her opponent by surprise, and Pearl quickly wrapped herself into a leg lock with Helles, twisting the Goddess' ankle as she put pressure on her knee as well. "Give up! Or I'll break your leg!" Pearl yelled as she applied more pressure. Helles yelled in surprise before grabbing Pearl's own foot and tried to twist it. "No bones! I barely feel it!" Pearl yelled at her as she put more pressure into her leg lock. Helles suppressed a scream as Pearl forced her ankle to twist more and more, Pearl was sure that if she moved even one more degree then she would break it. Helles then did something no one expected, and bit into Pearl's leg, and tore a chunk of her flesh out of it!

"PEARL!" Kenshiro screamed in shock as she screamed in pain before twisting Helles' ankle and breaking her knee at the same time. It was Helles' turn to scream in shock as Pearl and she blasted each other in their faces, mutually knocking each other back. Pearl focused on her body and forced her leg to heal, she could feel the drain that was to her stamina as she stood up. Helles had white flames all around her as her leg was healed with Warper's Will, along with the rest of her injuries. Both of Helles' fists glowed with pink ki as she glared at Pearl and flew at her yelling, "Ken no Ai Nito!" Pearl's own aura glowed around her before they clashed again. Helles' fists flew at Pearl far faster than Pearl could consciously follow, all she could do was allow her body to move by pure fighting instinct as she blocked blow after blow.

Her arms soon hurt after only five seconds of blocking, and she knew that she had to do something quick. Pearl desperately focused her power into her mouth and blasted Helles with Ill Blast, giving her room and follow up by lifting her arm. Pearl yelled out, "Assault Rain!" Pearl blasted hundreds of ki blasts into the air before she flew at Helles. Helles landed a hard punch to her face, but Pearl took it and landed her own punch to Helles' face. Helles answered with another punch that would have broken a Saiyan's jaw, but Pearl persisted as she felt her hasty plan about to come to fruition. Pearl ducked under a third punch and slammed a hard uppercut to Helles' chin, that was when the Goddess saw Pearl's attack coming, right before the hundreds of ki blasts slammed into her body.

Pearl was knocked back by the explosion, but quickly stood up. When the smoke cleared, Helles was bleeding heavily, if Pearl had to guess she'd say that she had already lost at least two pints of blood. Helles glared at Pearl, and Pearl felt a heavy weight come on her, she remembered this feeling, the feeling of someone's Killing Intent. Only this was even more potent, all the hatred of a God of Destruction, who no doubt had killed billions across a Universe was focused completely on her. Pearl's knees buckled, but she refused to go down. Helles blasted out ki from her eyes, Pearl was too slowed down to dodge the blast as it pierced her chest. She coughed up blood and fell to one knee, and the still bleeding Helles started to walk towards her, and blasted Pearl again, this time through her stomach. Pearl vomited more breakfast and blood but forced her body to heal as she stood up as well.

The two heavily injured women slowly walked towards each other, both determined to win. Pearl focused and stopped ten feet in front of Helles, then stretched out her arms to grab Helles' by her shoulder and picked her up. Helles tried to blast Pearl a third time, but she was too shocked to aim, and missed, before Pearl lifted her up high and yelled, "This is it, Helles-sama! I just hope this won't kill you!" Pearl quickly turned Helles around, and with all the strength she had left slammed Helles into the stage, head first! The dust cloud was enormous, as if a two-ton bomb went off, and Pearl fell to her hands and knees, exhausted from having to heal herself so much. Pearl crawled to where Helles was and saw that she was knocked out. "Thank goodness it's over," Pearl said before crawling closer and placing her hands on Helles. She focused her Majin Magic and healed the Goddess, enough for her to regain consciousness and not bleed to death, she was too tired to do more.

"You won," Helles said. "Yes," Pearl agreed. Helles smiled at Pearl, "It was an amazing fight. Well done. All is forgiven." Helles stood up and created a portal, and even helped Pearl walk through it. The second they were back in Conton City, Pearl collapsed onto Kenshiro. He held her close yet delicately before picking her up bridal style. "Take me home. I need a nap," Pearl tiredly said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Anything you say," Kenshiro said, as all around them Time Patrollers cheered for her. Another obstacle was out of the way, another trial overcome.

 **(Ending Theme: Confident by Demi Lovato)**

 **It's time for me to take it,**

 **I'm the boss right now.**

 **Not gonna fake it,**

 **Not when you go down.**

 **'Cause this is my game**

 **And you better come to play!**

 **I used to hold my freak back,**

 **Now I'm letting go!**

 **I make my own choice,**

 **Bitch, I run this show!**

 **So leave the lights on,**

 **No you can't make me behave.**

 **So you say I'm complicated,**

 **That I must be outta my mind?**

 **But you had me under rated,**

 **Rated,**

 **Rated!**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,**

 **What's wrong with being confident?**

 **Huh huh huh?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being, **

**What's wrong with being confident?  
**

 **Huh huh huh?  
It's time to get the chains out,**

 **Is your tongue tied up?**

 **'Cause this is my ground,**

 **And I'm dangerous!**

 **And you can't get out,**

 **But it's all about me tonight!  
So you say I'm complicated,**

 **That I must be outta my mind?**

 **But you had me underrated,**

 **Rated,**

 **Rated!**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,**

 **What's wrong with being confident?**

 **Huh huh huh?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being, **

**What's wrong with being confident?  
Huh huh huh?**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,**

 **What's wrong with being confident?**

 **Huh huh huh?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being, **

**What's wrong with being confident?**

 **Huh huh huh?**

 **So you say I'm complicated,**

 **But you've had my underrated, rated,**

 **Rated!**

 **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,**

 **What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,**

 **What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,**

 **What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,**

 **What's wrong with being confident?**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Testing Barit's Power**

 **(Opening Theme: Backbone by Daughtry)**

Pearl woke up early to see Kenshiro was still sleeping. What was supposed to be a nap had become a long nine-hour sleep. She quietly got out of bed and stretched herself out for about fifteen minutes, wondering in how much worse shape any other species would be in after a fight with Helles. After stretching out, Pearl went to the kitchen where Barit was sitting down enjoying a glass of water. "Are you alright?" the Namekian asked when he saw her. "I'm fine, as long as a Majin isn't killed instantly, we can come back from almost anything; all we need is food and sleep to heal," Pearl explained before looking through the fridge and cupboard. "I think I shall be making breakfast today, you guys should relax," Pearl announced, and Barit nearly choked on his water. "Uh, no thanks, this is all I need!" "Come on Barit, I'm improving, I mean it! I won't add a lot of sugar, I promise!" Pearl said, stomping her foot a little. "Just keep it simple then, nothing sweet; like hashbrowns, toast, and eggs," Barit told her. "Fine," Pearl said, as she got ready to make the food.

Kenshiro came out of the room about twenty minutes later. "Morning Kenny," Pearl said from the kitchen, "Just five more minutes, and everything will be done." Kenshiro tried to be quiet, but Pearl could hear him say to Barit, "You let her cook…" "She's been doing alright," Barit told him, although Kenshiro looked a little…dubious. Pearl finished cooking breakfast and laid it all down for the three of them to eat.

Kenshiro steeled himself, and was pleasantly surprised, the eggs and toast were slightly over cooked, but they weren't as terribly sweet as the things Pearl usually made when she cooked. She had explained to him once that Majins needed a lot of energy and calories to function, ten times more than would be healthy for a human in fact, so they ate a lot of sugary foods and often added sugar to food that humans didn't add sugar to. To see she hadn't added any sugar or other sweetener to the food that was meant for him and Barit was a surprise. The three of them quietly ate together, enjoying the small amount of peace they had together. "So, what are we doing today?" Barit asked. "If we can, I want to spar, us, and everybody else that's in the mood. I want to see how well you're doing, Barit," Pearl told the Namekian. He smiled wickedly, "Are you sure? Being able to stop time is a pretty awesome power, I don't think another species can use it like I can. It might put you guys at a disadvantage." Barit then disappeared, Kenshiro and Pearl saw the dishes were gone, and he was already in the kitchen. The next second, the dishes were all washed and put away!

"How the Hell did you do that!? I know Hit trained The Supreme Kai of Time, and you, but I thought her time powers let her use his techniques, and you…I thought you just got faster!" Kenshiro said as Barit walked over to them. "Nope, the naturally magic abilities of Namekians allows us to use Hit's power as well, after he taught me how he does it that is. It's impossible for you to learn, it requires muscles and organs that no other species has, along with Namekians' unique abilities," Barit boasted, "You might be able to imitate it, somewhat, but only someone taught by him can truly warp time."

"Wow," was all Pearl could say. "I can't keep up with either of you, power wise. I asked the Elder Kai if he could unlock my Potential, but he told me that the power I would gain would be negligible, maybe a 2 or 3% boost in the power I have now. I can't fight harder, but I can fight smarter," Barit explained. "Damn…really?" Pearl said. Barit nodded. "Alright then, let's get ready for the day. Now I need to test you man," Kenshiro said. The three of them took their showers and got dressed. Barit decided to dress up in a set of Android 16's clothes, Kenshiro decided to go shirtless and didn't wear his armbands, only a pair of black combat boots and blue gi pants, and Pearl took longer to decide, going through her clothes before she decided on wearing the Battle Suit Kenshiro bought for her, Amy's Battle Suit. Once they were dressed, Barit and Kenshiro took hold of Pearl's shoulders and she Instant Transmitted them to Rachel and Beate's apartment first.

They arrived outside of it and Barit knocked. Beate answered, she was dressed in a blue bikini top with red gi pants, black boots, and gloves Pearl recognized were part of Amy's Battle Suit. "We were just about to go to you guys," Beate said as she opened the door. Rachel walked over drinking some orange juice and wearing a black and gold Schoolgirl's Outfit, only with normal black gi shoes instead of heels. "Alright, so, we're gonna spar, huh?" Rachel said. "Yeah, we're ganging up on Barit to test the stuff Hit taught him," Kenshiro said with a crooked smile. "Huh!?" Pearl and Barit both said. "At first," Kenshiro said, "To really test you." Barit took a deep breath, and then was inside Beate and Rachel's apartment, while Kenshiro was pantsed behind him. "HEY!" Kenshiro yelled as he pulled his pants back up. "Go ahead and gang up on me," Barit said as he walked out the apartment, "But I'm gonna totally screw with you as long as I can." "Y-you better not try anything with us!" the women all yelled in unison.

"I'd never do that," Barit said, but then was walking away, leaving Rachel and Pearl realizing he had just trolled them by switching their glasses! They returned each other's glasses and followed behind Barit, giving him a wide berth. "I can't sense Bage or Amaya, guess they're in another Universe or something, enjoying their honeymoon," Pearl said, "But I can sense the Himuras. It feels like they're already training in the Bamboo District." Everyone headed to the Bamboo District, where they saw Kaoru and Kenshin were practicing their Ki no Ken technique, their ki-blades clashing together, sounding like electricity going off. Everyone watched as Kaour dodged Kenshin's blade and went for a stab that he ably blocked. Kenshin jumped over Kaour, but she blasted a ki ball at him just as he landed. Kenshin countered with one of his own ki balls, and once again the married couple's ki-blades clashed together. While they sparred, Kenji was practicing the punches and kicks that Pearl had taught him to the air.

Everyone silently watched for fifteen minutes, wondering if Kenshin or Kaoru would win, before Kenshin charged forward and placed his blade at Kaoru's throat. "This one wins, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said. "Right," she said with a smile before they both dispelled their blades. "Holy cow! That was awesome!" Beate yelled excitedly, "It was actually hard for us to keep up with you guys, you were both so fast!" "Oh!" Kaoru and Kenshin both said, "How long were you watching us?" "About a quarter of an hour," Barit said. "We came here to try to test out my own power. Everyone against me. You want in on it?" the Namekian asked them. "Are you truly so strong?" Kenshin asked. Barit then appeared behind him, making Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji's hairs stand on end before he said, "I've learned a few tricks from my Master, Hit." "Whoa!" Kenji exclaimed. "Very well then," Kaoru managed after she calmed down.

Barit took his position in the middle of the Bamboo District, while Pearl, Kenshin, Beate, Kaoru, Rachel, Kenshiro, and Kenji all surrounded him, their auras glowing wildly as Beate went Super Saiyan 2, Rachel's blood-red aura swirled around her, while Pearl and Kenshiro Unleashed their Potential. Barit's own purple aura swirled around him as he took his fighting stance, his face was completely blank, showing that he was taking this sparring session seriously. All of them surrounded Barit, cautious about his Time Skip power, before with a wild yell, Kenji flew forward, and everyone followed suit.

What happened next was a mystery, one second, they were charging at Barit, then the next Pearl hit a mountain, Kenshin and Kaoru were facedown in the dirt, and Kenshiro was getting kicked in the stomach by Rachel, who was getting punched in the face by Beate. Pearl looked and saw Kenji was away from everyone, looking confused at a stick of peppermint candy that was in his hand…and Hit was standing right next to the young boy! "SENSEI!" Barit quickly yelled and bowed to him. Everyone else scrambled up and bowed to the Sixth Universe's Most Powerful Assassin. "I sensed your ki charging up," Hit said, "And I decided to check on my student's progress." "What happened?" Kaoru asked. "To put it simply, my student, Barit, stopped time, and manipulated you all into the positions you found yourselves in. I pulled the child back so he wouldn't get hurt," Hit explained. Everyone stared at Hit in amazement, and Kenji looked at him like he was a god among men.

Hit turned his attention to Kenji, "This is beyond your level, child. It would be best if you enjoy your treat while you watch and learn." "He's right, Kenji-chan," Pearl confirmed, "I'm afraid you'd only get in the way." "Yes, Sensei," Kenji said, sounding disappointed at he sat down to watch, and licked the peppermint candy Hit had put in his hand. "Continue," Hit ordered, and the adults all got up, getting ready to try again. Barit took his stance, and once again they all flew at him. The next second, Pearl was head butting Kaoru, Kenshin got hit with a ki ball from Rachel while Kenshiro and Beate had kicked each other in the face. "OW!" Pearl said, rubbing her head. "You're playing games, Barit," Hit said. "Should I stop, Sensei?" Barit asked him. "As long as you're avoiding injury to yourself or innocent bystanders, I don't care," Hit told him.

For a third time, they all got up, and prepared to go at Barit again. Barit took a lower stance this time; and was smirking now. "You guys won't expect what's coming next," he told them. "Attack in groups!" Kenshiro said as he and Pearl charged forward. The next thing they knew, Kenshiro, Pearl, and Rachel were all a jumble on the ground, Rachel sitting on Kenshiro's groin while Pearl was sitting on his face, while Beate was kicking Kenshin in his nuts, and Kenshin accidentally unleashed a ki blast into Kaoru's face! A bluching Rachel and Pealr got off Kenshiro, while Beate was apologizing furiously to Kenshin, as he was checking to see if Kaoru was okay while trying to ignore the immense pain in his scrotum. Luckily it was a weak blast, and Kaoru was alright, no broken skin or bones. "Seriously! What the Hell!?" Rachel yelled at Barit, blushing. "Just helping my friend live one of his fantasies," Barit said. Kenshiro was blushing completely red at that, "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT BETWEEN US!"

Pearl was quiet, but blushing so much she looked pitch black, _oh man…I knew Kenshiro had a lot of Shurayuki in him, but I didn't know he had that much…_ Kenshiro got close to Barit and the two of them quietly argued, and Pearl went to see if the Himuras were alright. "You okay?" she asked, "Do you need me to heal you?" "This one will recover," Kenshin quietly said, "Although, this one thinks my training is done for today." "I don't think we can beat him, we're only slowing the rest of you down," Kaoru admitted. "Sorry," Barit finally said as he walked over. Beate got between Rachel and Kenshiro as he said this, and wrapped an arm around her, possessively. "Seriously?" Kenshiro said to her. "You had your chance, I got her now. So you can't have her back, even in your wet dreams," Beate said, and Rachel just looked at her like she had lost her mind. Rachel pinched Beate's cheek to make her let go before telling her, "Knock it off. We're not exactly right to judge since we-" "Please don't finish that sentence," Kenshiro pleaded, and Rachel shut her mouth.

"Anyone want to try again?" Barit asked. "Yeah, me," Pearl said, "Just the two of us." "You sure, Pearl?" Kenshiro asked. "Yeah, before I was distracted, thinking about everyone else, about coordinating with everyone. But if it's just me, I can focus entirely on Barit," Pearl said. "I got this." Pearl looked confident in her strength and gave her fiancé a thumbs-up. Kenshiro smiled and said, "Kick his butt." Pearl and Barit assumed their stances, while everyone else gave them room. Pearl focused all her senses, she had studied the fights the Z-Warriors had been in even before joining the Time Patrol. She knew how Goku was able to go toe-to-toe with Hit, and even eventually defeat him. She was certain she was almost at that level of power, since she had been able to defeat Helles. All she had to do was let go, and focus.

 _Focus…_

 _Focus…_

 _Focus…_

It was all over in the blink of an eye. Barit and Pearl were both standing in the middle of the Bamboo District, having landed stunning cross punches on each other, knocking each other down on the ground. "You did it!" Kenshiro said as he went to help Pearl and Barit up. "Man," Barit said as he wiped some blood off his face, "I didn't think you'd get it so quick." "It took a lot of concentration," Pearl admitted. Hit stepped forward and said to Pearl, "Good job. You're becoming quite the warrior." Hit turned to Barit, "You're improving immensely. Now I'd like to test you myself." "Yes, Sensei!" Barit said as he and Hit assumed their stances.

Pearl recognized Hit's stance, it was the same one he used during his final clash with Goku in the Universal Tournament. Barit assumed a similar stance, and Pearl focused everything she had, hoping to be able to catch even a slight glimpse of what was about to happen.

In the blink of an eye, Barit and Hit were back to back from each other. Hit's head snapped to the side and he also bent double as if he was kicked hard. Hit stood up straight and said, "You've truly improved, Barit." Barit's body seemed to go into an epileptic fit just then as if dozens of blows struck his head, stomach, legs, arms, and back, before the Namekian collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "But I am still the Master," Hit said as he walked off. Pearl went to Barit, but he was already regaining consciousness. "Thank you for the lesson, Sensei," Barit said as she helped him stand. "Keep training. I think I'm done here. I'll return in a year, to check on your progress," Hit told Barit. "I will train until I am stronger than you, Sensei," Barit told the assassin. Hit smirked at that and walked away. For the rest of the day, everyone simply hung out and talked about how they could improve from that experience.

 **(Ending Theme: Confident by Demi Lovato)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Battling Golden Frieza and Metal Cooler**

 **(Opening Theme: Backbone by Daughtry)**

It was a regular day at first for Pearl, wake up, eat breakfast, shower, and get dressed, she decided to dress in a suit she hadn't worn in a while, a black and purple Buu-gi Gravity with purple armbands and boots. Almost as soon as she got her boots on, the Supreme Kai of Time called from her Scouter Glasses, "Pearl, report to the Time Nest immediately!" "I'm on my way!" Pearl said, and used Instant Transmission to get there, forgetting to say goodbye to Kenshiro and Barit. She ran straight into the Time Vault, the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai were waiting with Trunks, who was holding a Scroll. "That's weird. There's a change starting to take place in this Scroll," Trunks commented. The Supreme Kai of Time rubbed her chin, "I wonder if what Towa and Mira are really after is the Energy generated by fixing this change in History." Trunks had a determined look on his face, "If so, I'll be there." "Same here!" Pearl agreed.

Trunks then told Pearl, "First, we need you to go in, investigate the cause, and try to fix it." Pearl took the Scroll from Trunks and Elder Kai asked, "So…what do you think they plan to do with all the energy they're gathering?" The Supreme Kai of Time explained, "Gathering an amount of energy that enormous… they would be able to revive the Demon Realm easily." "The Demon Realm, eh?" Elder Kai said, rubbing his chin and looking more serious. "It's the home of Towa and Dabura," Trunks said, "That's pretty much all I know about it." The Supreme Kai of Time said, "Well that doesn't surprise me. There aren't many that know about it. It's all the way on the opposite side of the Universe, afterall. Towa's intentions can't be good. She might be trying to destroy the barrier between our world and hers." Pearl gulped as Trunks said, "If she succeeds in that… who knows what might happen!" Elder Kai nodded, "With half of the Universe becoming Pure Evil, you can't expect anything good. That's for sure." "Then we won't let them do it…" Trunks said, "We have to stop them, no matter what it takes!" "Right!" Pearl agreed.

"I wish we had more help though…" Trunks then said, "If only my partner, Soon, was here…" "Yeah," Pearl agreed, "With his power, we could easily destroy Mira, together." He had been gone for so long now, she was wondering if he might even be… "It's been quite a while," Elder Kai agreed, "That's worrisome." The Supreme Kai of Time tried to be more cheerful though, "Well, you know… We're all after Mira, so we're bound to meet up sooner or later." She then turned to Pearl, "This Scroll that was changed this time contains the resurrected Frieza." "Frieza again…" Trunks said, sighing tiredly. "Frieza's no joke!" Elder Kai told him. "I'm aware of that," Trunks rebutted, "but we've fought before, and I wond that battle, if you remember." "Foolish child!" Elder Kai rebuked him, "Never underestimate an opponent! If you think for one second a single swing of a blade will win this time, you'll be sorry!" "HUH!?" Trunks exclaimed.

"Frieza is a born warrior," Elder Kai explained, "He's never trained a day in his life. If he suddenly felt the urge to improve himself, his power would be imaginable!" The Supreme Kai explained to Pearl and Trunks, "In this Altered History, Frieza's training and strength are far greater than before. To put it bluntly, he's on an entirely new level, so make sure you're ready for that." Pearl nodded, "I've become far more powerful than before. I can do this." "I-Is he really that much stronger?" Trunks wondered. "I'm afraid so," Elder Kai said, then told Pearl, "Do your best out there!" Pearl clutched the Scroll tightly, and in a flash of light was gone.

 _AGE: 779_

The defenders of Earth; Master Roshi, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, all gathered where Frieza's Ship had landed. Suddenly, Frieza's soldiers poured out of the Ship, all one thousand of them, dark auras swirling around them and smiles that promised death on all their faces. "There's about a hundred and seventy for each of us boys!" Master Roshi yelled as he powered up, "We've got to buy time for Bulma to reach Goku and Vegeta!" Behind them, there was a flash of light, and Pearl stepped up beside the Z-Warriors, her silver aura shining around her like the light of Hope itself. She cracked her neck and said, "Let's do this!"

"Who is that?" Tien wondered at seeing Pearl. "I don't know," Gohan said, "One of Bulma's friends, maybe?" "Then Bulma has a couple of really powerful friends," Krillin commented. Pearl smiled confidently, "You're sort of right. I'm a friend to everyone that fights evil!" "She sure looks funny," Jaco said. "Forget about me for now," Pearl reminded them, "Let's focus on those guys!" "Right!" the Z-Warriors agreed and powered up to their maximum power. They all charged into the fray, fists and ki flying everywhere as they fought harder, their hope restored. Pearl was in the middle of the fray, blasting soldiers left and right, knocking many out easily. One soldier screamed, "Wh-what's going on!? They're…" only to be knocked out by Gohan. Other soldiers looked like they were ready to flee, but one glare from Frieza was enough to tell them that would be their last act in life.

Pearl wasn't keeping track of who she was fighting, wherever she saw a dark aura, she fought and beat whoever had it. Dozens were knocked out by her, keeping the worst of it away from the Z-Warriors. That said, they were all still vastly outnumbered. Gallantry can only take one so far before their body reaches its limit, by the time the Frieza Force was defeated, everyone except for Pearl was bruised, battered, and exhausted. "This isn't remotely unexpected," Frieza commented as he got off his throne, "To think they'd go out of their way to avoid killing anyone… Quite kind of them, wouldn't kyou say? Goku didn't even try to kill me, despite my unspeakable evil. Yes, everyone has such wonderful manners, don't they? It makes me want to vomit!"

"Th-There he is!" Trunks said from the Time Nest, "Frieza has finally shown himself!" Frieza was in his First Form but had the same dark aura around him as his soldiers, only much more powerful and intense. "My, my…" Frieza said, "I was aware that the Frieza Force has been slipping, but this is disturbing." The Galactic Emperor then looked at the Z-Warriors and Pearl with a sadistic smile, "I do believe you will provide me with some amusement for a short while." "I'll handle this," Pearl said, "The rest of you, eat some senzu beans and then power up, so Goku can find us." "Right!" Gohan agreed, and starte passing around senzu beans while Pearl walked up to Frieza. "I haven't had the displeasure of meeting your kind before," Frieza told the Majin girl, "Just try not to bore me." _I wonder if breaking all his bones would ease his 'boredom',_ Pearl thought, but then realized she couldn't kill him, that was Goku's job. She then thought back to how Broly's injuries were healed by the Dark Aura, and all doubts left her. _Time to kick his ass._

Pearl's foot slammed into Frieza's face hard enough to shatter his nose and send him careening through the air. Pearl used Instant Transmission to appear behind Frieza and slammed her elbow into his back hard enough to crack his armor, before blasting him with a Burst Kamehameha at full power. Frieza slammed into a mountain hard enough to break it in half and Krillin yelled, "Look at that! Frieza is actually losing ground!" Frieza then blasted out of the mountain at speed Pearl didn't' expect, but she was able to block his attacks. "Not yet," Piccolo said, "This is still a game to Frieza. He's become a monster beyond our understanding." "What now?" Tien asked, "Should we all rush him?" "Leave me out of this one," Jaco said, "I've done enough for you as it is!" Bulma then yelled to them all, "Hey! Goku's ready now for Instant Transmission, so raise your Power Level as high as it will go!" "All right, let's do this!" Gohan said.

Pearl kept Frieza at bay, his ferocity was stunning, but Pearl was far more powerful than he was in his First Form. Frieza managed to kick Pearl back and saw the Z-Warriors powering up. "Oh? You're calling for him, aren't you?" "That's right Frieza!" Pearl told the tyrant, "And you're in for it when he arrives!" Goku and Vegeta appeared in the next second and Frieza flew down to them. The second the Saiyans saw Frieza, Vegeta glared, but jumped away as Goku powered up to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan! Frieza only smiled and transformed right into his Golden Form, his gold aura and Dark Aura swirling together like some abomination. "Th-that ki is incredible!" Trunks said, only for his voice to sound like it was coming in through static. "Huh?" Pearl wondered, tapping her Scouter Glasses. "Huh?" Trunks wondered, "Their Power Levels might be too high. I'm getting some bad interference!"

Goku looked at Frieza meanwhile, "He really does look like Frieza. How did he come back?" "They used the Dragon Balls," Piccolo said. "So, you're here at last. You did keep me waiting, but at last, the hour of my revenge is at hand," Frieza smiled. "That power, you really have changed," Goku said with his own smirk. Frieza explained, "I changed colors to make it easier to understand. You may call me Golden Frieza. And you seem to be aware that this change affects more than just my appearance. So, you're still just a Super Saiyan." "Heh heh, not quite," Goku explained, "I have the power of a Super Saiyan God gone Super Saiyan. Think about that, huh?" "Then this should be an interesting battle," Frieza said, and the two warriors flew at each other.

The light from their first clash was like a star exploding! Pearl covered her eyes, so she wouldn't be blinded. When the light dissipated, Frieza and Goku were going at it hard! The sounds of their blows thundered all around, all of them sounded painful. It wasn't long however, before Pearl saw that Frieza was gaining the upper-hand. Thinking quickly, Pearl powered up and let loose with a Special Beam Cannon to Frieza's back. To her amazement, it didn't pierce him, but it did hurt him, and give Goku time to blast Frieza with a Super Kamehameha at point blank range. Pearl then saw a light hit the ground and saw Whis had arrived with Beerus-sama! "Greetings," Whis said. "Wh-what are you doing here!?" Bulma screamed in surprise. "Isn't it obvious," Beerus said, "We came for that delightful strawberry sundae you promised." Bulma sighed, "Fine, but if it's a little melted don't blame me." She gave the sundae to them from her hovercraft, and the angel and God of Destruction dug in. In the meantime, Pearl sensed a powerful ki signature and went over near it. There before her stood Metal Cooler, more powerful than ever before!

Metal Cooler laughed at her, "So, you finally noticed me? The Earth's Dragon Balls can grant two wishes, so guess who's back? It's Cooler!" Vegeta immediately got in front of Pearl and transformed into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and charged at Cooler. "WH-who is that? He looks just like Frieza!" Tien yelled in surprise. "Bet you weren't expecting that were you? I have been reborn with all new power!" Metal Cooler yelled as the Dark Aura surrounded him, knocking Vegeta back. "Come brother! Today our family will stand astride the Universe once more!" "You think we'll let that happen?" Vegeta said, "Kakarot! This one is mine to deal with. You can handle Frieza!" "Thank you Vegeta," Goku told him. "So, you can assume that form as well, I guess you'll make a good opponent," Metal Cooler smirked at Vegeta, "But even the two of you have no chance of defeating me!" Metal Cooler and Vegeta went at it just as hard as Goku and Frieza, and it sounded like a monstrous thunderstorm as the four warriors clashed.

Even though they fought hard, dealing punishing blows on Metal Cooler and Frieza, it soon became clear that Goku and Vegeta weren't winning, not by themselves. Pearl summoned her power then and raised her left hand to the sky, "Assault Rain!" Pearl's attack rained down on Cooler and Frieza, damaging them and giving the Saiyans time to counter attack. Pearl then flew into the fray and kicked Metal Cooler hard in his stomach before dropping her elbow on his head, then turned her attention back to Frieza. She dealt him an uppercut that cracked his teeth before blasting him back with Ill Flash from her mouth. Pearl then grabbed his tail and threw him into Metal Cooler, knocking both of them down, and giving Vegeta and Goku time to power up. "Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled, "KAAMEEHAAMEEHHHHAAAAA!" Goku roared as both attacks hit the evil brothers.

Both of them were injured badly, but still stood up. Pearl heard as Beerus and Whis enjoyed their sundae, and then the Supreme Kai of Time called them. "Hello! Beerus-sama, Whis-sama!" "What is it?" Beerus asked her. "We're in a lot of trouble," the Supreme Kai of Time said, her voice filled with static from the battle going on, "Mira and Towa are attacking the Time Nest right now. Would you mind coming over to help with it?" "WHAT!?" Pearl screamed, "Give me a minute! I'll be there!" "No!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled, "You-You stay there and help Goku and Vegeta! That's an order!" Pearl saw Goku and Vegeta continue the fight with Golden Frieza and Metal Cooler, they were doing better but still needed help, so she flew back into the fight.

"That sounds like your problem," Beerus to the Supreme Kai of Time, "Why don't you handle it on your own." The Supreme Kai of Time then said, "Oh, don't be like that! Please? I'll let you have some cream puffs!" "Cream puffs," Whis said, "Oh I like the sound of that, Beerus-sama." Beerus huffed angrily, "You're probably the one who made them, right? I'll Pass!" "Huh? No, no! Uh… Trunks made them, so they're wonderful!" the Supreme Kai of Time said. "Huh? Since when can Trunks bake?" Pearl asked as she dodged a kick from Metal Cooler and punched him back before tossing an exploding ki ball at Golden Frieza. "Hmmm," Beerus said, "I guess we could head over, then." And just like that, they were gone, heading straight for the Time Nest. Meanwhile, Pearl slammed Golden Frieza and Metal Cooler together, and joined her power with Goku and Vegeta's to blast them with a combined Assault Rain, Super Kamehameha, and Final Flash! When the smoke cleared, Metal Cooler was out cold, and Frieza was returned to his original Final Form.

"Th-This can't be!" Frieza cursed. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku floated to him, ready to blast Frieza to oblivion, "It's over Frieza." "Yes," Frieza agreed, "For all of you!" Trunks then appeared behind Pearl, "Take my hand, quickly!" "DIE!" Frieza yelled as he slammed his fist into the Earth's soil and blasted straight into its core, obliterating it!

 _AGE: 852_

Pearl arrived back at the Time Nest and Trunks sighed in relief, "That was a close one. We almost suffered the same horrible fate as the planet." "Oh no!" Pearl realized, "Goku, Vegeta, and everyone was killed on Earth!" Pearl yelled when she saw Beerus and Whis in the Time Nest. "Oh dear," Whis said, "Was Earth destroyed?" "Frieza did it," Trunks explained, "since he can survive in the vacuum of space." Whis nodded, "I see. He can be a quick thinker too." "Who cares about any of that!?" Beerus angrily growled, "What happened to my cream puffs!? I'm not going home on an empty stomach!" "Did you really make cream puffs?" Pearl asked Trunks. "Huh?" Trunks said, confused. "Uh oh," Pearl said. The desperate Supreme Kai of Time told Beerus, "Oh come on! It's not like this is my fault! A woman named Towa is responsible for calling you here!" Elder Kai explained, "Towa hijacked the Time Nest Communications System to call you out here, Beerus-sama. It seems Towa used some sort of device to impersonate the Supreme Kai of Time."

Trunks then spoke up, "We need to fix this. When Earth was destroyed in the correct History, Whis rewound Time to restore it. But, uh…since the two of you are here, you can't do that now… History has been changed…" Whis laughed haughtily and said to Beerus, "It seems we fell for it this time, Beerus-sama!" Beerus however was much less amused, "Oh that is it… No on tricks a God of Destruction. Where is this Towa woman? I'll destroy her for good!" "S-sorry," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "But, we're not exactly sure. But they are trying to change History, so if we fix those changes, then… they might show up… maybe…" Beerus grunted before saying, "Whis!" "Understood," Whis said, "At once, my lord." Whis turned to Pearl, "We shall return to the True Timeline."

 _AGE: 779_

"I shall begin to rewind Time," Whis said, and tapped his staff on a floor that Pearl couldn't see. Instantly, the Earth returned, good as new! "Whoa…" Pearl exclaimed in amazement. "You only have a moment," Beerus told her. "I'll make it count!" Pearl said, and Instant Transmissioned back to Earth. She arrived just as Frieza was about to destroy Earth, and blasted him with a ki ball, knocking him back. Cooler regained consciousness then, and both brothers smiled, as the Dark Aura surrounded them, even stronge than before, turning their skin purple and their eyes glowed pink with the symbol of Mira and Towa on their foreheads. Pearl dug deep into her own power, ready to finish the fight for good!

"Whoa! That was close! It almost wiped out the entire planet!" Goku declared, then smiled at Pearl, "Thanks!" Vegeta's attention was on Metal Cooler and Golden Frieza, "You won't get another try at that little trick." "You did it!" Trunks told Pearl from the Time Nest, "The Earth is safe and sound. But, there's still more of Towa's tricks to deal with. Frieza and Cooler are still powered up! Go and help Goku and my Dad!" "Don't have to tell me twice," Pearl said as she used Instant Transmission to get in front of Metal Cooler and deck him with an uppercut.

Frieza caught Pearl from behind, strangling her with his tail before tossing her aside. Vegeta and Cooler fought hard before Vegeta knocked him back with a hard kick and followed up by charging up another attack. Pearl used Instant Transmission to get to Metal Cooler and caught him before he could attack Vegeta, holding him in place. Cooler slammed his elbows into Pearl, hard, but she held on like a vice before Vegeta finally yelled, "Get out of the way!" Pearl let go of Cooler and slammed a punch to his throat to stun him, allowing Vegeta to then let loose, "SUPER GALICK GUN!" Vegeta's attack plowed into Metal Cooler, who screamed as the powerful attack obliterated him! Golden Frieza responded by blasting through Goku with a Death Beam then kicking him into the now exhausted Vegeta.

Frieza pointed his finger at them both, and Pearl quickly got in front of them as Frieza unleashed his Emperor's Death Beam attack. Dozens of deadly lasers hit Pearl, but she refused to move, protecting the Saiyans with her own body. When the attack was over, Pearl fell to all fours and vomited blood. Goku then blasted Frieza with a Warp Kamehameha, knocking him back, but not destroying him. Pearl reached into her Buu-gi Gravity and pulled out a Healing Capsule while Goku kept Golden Frieza away from her. The Majin girl quickly used it, healing her wounds, and she stood up. She lifted her hands and unleashed an Assault Rain attack that pierced Golden Frieza like a pincushion, then followed up with Special Beam Cannon, blowing a hole through his stomach. Goku powered up a Super Kamehameha and blasted Frieza with it, Frieza could only scream, "DAAAMMMMNNNN YYYYOOOOUUUU!" as he was wiped off the face of the Earth.

Goku powered down to his base form then, and he and Vegeta went to Pearl. "Thanks," he said, "You really helped out there." Vegeta grunted, "And just who are you anyway? I'm guessing you're not some random friend of Bulma's." "Come on, there's no need to pry," Goku told Vegeta, "We should be grateful." "Hmph," Vegeta scoffed, but was quiet. "I don't know," Goku said, scratching his head, "For some reason this doesn't feel like the first time you've given me a hand. Anyway, if you ever need help with something, you can always count on me!" "Thank you, I'll remember that," Pearl said, before pulling out her Scroll and returning to the Time Nest.

 _AGE: 852_

Trunks congratulated her as soon as she arrived, "You did great today!" "That was a real mess, wasn't it?" Elder Kai said, "I'm glad it all worked out in the end." Beerus didn't share that sentiment, "It did not work out at all! Towa never showed up, did she? Ugh, this is so annoying. I really need a bit of stress relief. Would you mind if I destroyed this place?" "PLEASE! Don't do that!" the Supreme Kai of Time pleaded, "Listen! Tokitoki has finally laid the egg! You can't go and disturb it now! You'll ruin everything!" Elder Kai said, "Well, you certainly have a way with words, don't you?" Whis's eyes lit up, "Really? Tokitoki just laid an egg? That's cause for celebration." He then turned to Beerus, "Beerus-sama, you are aware that I will not stand aside and let the egg be destroyed, correct?" Beerus only grunted at this. Whis continued, "If you are in need of stress relief, perhaps imprisoning the Elder Kai would help. What do you think?"

The Elder Kai's eyes nearly popped out his ancient head as the Supreme Kai of Time happily agreed, "Oh yes! If that's what it takes, please go right ahead!" "S-STOP THAT!" the Elder Kai screamed, "What are you saying!? No one's going to allow that to happen!" "How sad," Whis said, "It appears that there is little choice. I will assist with your stress relief, if is pleases you, Beerus-sama." "Oh?" Beerus said, "It's been so long since we've sparred This'll be a treat!" "And what about you?" Whis asked Pearl, "Interseted? This is a rare training opportunity." "NOW!?" Pearl yelled in surprise. "AH!" the Supreme Kai of Time also yelled, "You really are trying to turn our star employee into the next God of Destruction!" Whis giggled, "Perhaps. There are tough battles to come, right? Then the more training, the better, I would say." The Supreme Kai of Time and Pearl both thought about that. Beerus then told Pearl, "Whis doesn't hand out offers to fight just willy-nilly. You'd better take him up on this." "Um…Alright…" Pearl agreed, remembering her recent fight with Helles. "First I should find a more suitable location," Whis declared, "I shall summon you once it is adequately prepared." "Alright, thank you," Pearl said, and bowed low before leaving the Time Nest.

As soon as she was there, she fell on her butt and said, "Oh…I'm going to Hell for this. Does it count as extreme blasphemy to fight two Gods of Destruction?" "Not if they challenge you," Kenshiro said, "Not accepting would be a bigger blasphemy, I think." "Kenny!" Pearl said and jumped into his arms. "Whoa, what happened?" he asked. "I helped Goku and Vegeta beat Golden Frieza, and Metal Cooler. Things got dicey after Towa tricked Whis and Beerus, but we managed to fix things. But…now Beerus is pissed off and needs some 'stress relief', and Whis has decided to invite me to spar with them," Pearl explained. "Damn… Sounds bad," Kenshiro said as he carried Pearl back to their apartment. "At least I can wait until Whis finds a good spot to fight," Pearl said, and laid her head on his chest. "Yeah, plenty of time to relax," Kenshiro agreed.

 **(Ending Theme: Confident by Demi Lovato)**

 **Author's Note: Fifty! Freaking! Chapters! This is the longest story I've ever written, and probably ever will write unless they actually release Xenoverse 3! Thanks to everyone that's read this far, you're support helps. Sorry it took so long to get out, I had to move to a new house and stuff happened. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Sparring Beerus and Dealing with the Nutz Gang Again**

 **(Opening Theme: Backbone by Daughtry)**

Kenshiro and Pearl walked to their apartment, and after having lunch with Barit, Pearl decided she knew how she wanted to 'relax'. "Kenny," she said, as seductively as she could, "Would you like to…'experiment' a little?" "And that's my cue to train," Barit said. Before he left he said, "If you fuck on my chair, I'll destroy your bed." "Sure, Pearl," Kenshiro said, ignoring their roommate. The two of them stepped away from the dining table, and Pearl then put her hand on his chest and puched Kenshiro back. Kenshiro let her guide him to the bedroom, where she put more force into the push to get him on the bed. Kenshiro chuckled some as Pearl looked at him and said, "Strip." He did as she said, commenting, "This is definitely different." "I thought I'd shake things up a little," she said. Once he was completely naked, Pearl fired ki rings at his wrists and ankles to spread his limbs, letting her see all of his body.

"Now then, Human, I'll show you what a worthless maggot you are compared to the Majins," Pearl said as she sat down, still clothed, on his stomach. She took off her boots and stood up on him. Kenshiro gasped a little but seemed fine. "Now, kiss my foot, maggot," Pearl said as she put it in his face. He kissed it, and that was when the fun ended, as the door to their room exploded!

"The Hell!?" both of them yelled, only to see it was Beerus and Whis. "Let's go, Majin Girl," Beerus said. Pearl pouted when she saw that Beerus' entrance had ruined the mood for Kenshiro. "Fooey," she said as she released her fiancé, and Kenshiro covered himself. Pearl got her boots back on and told Kenshiro, "We'll pick up where we left off when I get back." "Right," was all he could say, it was clear Beerus' presence was terrifying for him. Pearl, Beerus, and Whis left the apartment building and stepped out, and Whis teleported them to another planet entirely! It had blue skies and on oxygen rich environment, but the smell was just off enough to tell Pearl that they weren't on Earth anymore.

"Whis may serve as my attendant, but he's also my instructor," Beerus explained, "So don't hold back on him. Give him all you've got, understood?" "Yes sir!" Pearl agreed as she powered up, Unleashing her Potential right off the bat. Pearl and Beerus both charged at Beerus from different sides, but the angel blocked both of them easily. "Oh dear, do take it easy, alright?" Whis said as they sparred. Pearl felt like a rank amateur again, it had been a long time since she had failed to land a single blow on someone. Whis just kept a small smile on his blue face the whole time before flicking Pearl back and palm-heeling Beerus' chest to send hi flying away. Whis admonished them, "That won't do. Such speed will simply not suffice." Pearl tapped further into her power and thought about what she had read regarding Goku and Vegeta's training with Whis.

Pearl cleared her mind as she blasted at him with a Burst Kamehameha. Whis avoided the attack but Pearl was able to get close, and almost hit him. Whis blocked her punch with his hand and her kick with his staff, before Beerus came at him. Whis tossed Pearl at the God of Destruction, and Beerus punched Pearl out of his way before continuing his spar with Whis alone. Whis smiled as he knocked Beerus out again and then pointed at Beerus' forehead with a marker. "Look at that, an autograph," Whis said. Pearl flew over and saw Beerus indeed had Whis's symbol on his head! "Ahhh!" Beerus yelled, "Don't write on my head!" Whis only laughed, "It suits you well, Beerus-sama!" Whis launched a few ki balls at Beerus and Pearl, and Pearl deflected them while Beerus kept wiping his head. "I-It's not coming off! You used permanent ink!" Beerus yelled and a storm of ki balls blasted at Whis.

Whis dodged them and Pearl's own Assault Rain attack easily, and Beerus kept up the attack. Pearl saw a chance and launched Special Beam Cannon at Whis. It didn't hit him directly, but it did graze him on his arm a little. Whis deflected a kick from Beerus before pushing him at Pearl, who avoided the God of Destruction and fought Whis alone. Whis blocked her punches and kicks one-handed, yet Pearl thought she saw his eyes change slightly, as if he was starting to take the fight a little more seriously. "Agh!" Beerus yelled, "I'm going to go home and wash this off!" With that, Beerus flew off at top speed, leaving Whis and Pearl alone. Whis disappeared and before Pearl could respond, he tapped her shoulder from behind. She looked back, only to get flicked on her forehead, sending her flying through the air before she could right herself. "If you're as slow as he is, I'll draw pupils on your eyelids for you," Whis told Pearl.

Whis then went on the offensive, swinging his staff and hand with precision and speed as Pearl struggled to dodge and block his attacks. Pearl used everything she knew to defend herself, even going so far as to contort her body in ways only a Majin could to avoid him. Pearl only used her instincts, there was no time to think, but before she knew it, she landed a back kick on Whis as he tried to attack from behind, knocking him back a foot! Whis smiled before he said, "That seems to be that. Let's go get Beerus-sama and return to the Time Nest." "Alright," Pearl said. Beerus was only a planet away, and Pearl used Instant Transmission to get to him, before using it again to get back to the Time Nest.

Once they arrived, in front of the Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks, and Elder Kai, Beerus sighed contentedly, "That does feel better." Whis said, "You appear satisfied, Beerus-sama." Beerus was quiet for a second before saying, "I'm still a little annoyed at your doodling, though." "Relax," Whis said, "We can pick up some sushi on the way home." Beerus was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "All right. That sounds fine." Beerus turned to Pearl, "I'll leave destroying Towa to you, then." "Great!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled, "You can count on us!" Trunks enthusiastically declared, "We'll bring every criminal who tampers with History to justice!" "Right," Pearl said, she tried to sound enthusiastic, but she was more enthusiastic about getting back to her fiancé. "Well," Beerus said to Elder Kai, "I'll see you around."

Elder Kai grumbled quietly, "Hmph. Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?" "Uh, hello? I can still hear you," Beerus said, grumpily. "I-I wasn't saying anything!" Elder Kai quickly said. Beerus snorted, and Elder Kai refused to look at him. Whis laughed at the two before saying, "Do take care, everyone." Beerus walked to Beerus as they took a few steps away and grabbed Whis' shoulder and in a flash of light they were gone, the Supreme Kai of Time waving at them. "And now Towa has learned how to hijack our communications system…" Trunks said, ruining the mood. "Those two keep finding new tricks to use on us," Elder Kai agreed. "That must mean they're running out of options," the Supreme Kai of Time pointed out, "Turles, Slug, Cooler, Broly, Janemba… The strongest they could find. There aren't many fighters of that caliber left. Our showdown against Mira is getting close. We have to defend this Universe's History!" "Right!" Pearl and Trunks agreed.

"I swear that I'll make them pay dearly for upsetting Beerus-sama like that!" the Supreme Kai of Time declared. Pearl and Trunks' jaws dropped, Pearl nodded at this and Trunks said, "Uh…right…." Elder Kai said to her, "You sure are enthusiastic all of a sudden." "You know where to find me," Pearl said to them, and headed out, making a beeline for her apartment.

Kenshiro was starting to stretch out but stopped when he saw the look on Pearl's face. "Now, where were we?"

 ** _Several Hours Later_**

"I might have gone too far," Pearl muttered as she brought a glass of water to Kenshiro. The Earthling never said anything to show he didn't like what she was doing to him, but right now he was having a hard time breathing, and his brown skin was covered in purpling bruises, bite marks, and scratches. After gulping some water, Kenshiro gave her a smile, "Maybe a little. I don't think I can have sex for at least a week after THAT. But it was definitely one of the best days we've had." "Are you sure, Kenny?" Pearl asked him. The Earthling groaned as he stood up and walked weirdly as he headed to the shower. "I'm sure. Though if you helped kiss everything better, it'd help." Pearl joined him in the shower and took special care to kiss all his injuries better, putting some Majin Magic in each kiss to heal him for real.

After getting dressed, they left their room, only for someone to slam on their front door. Pearl answered to see a Saiyan woman with a blonde mohawk, scar on her left cheek, wearing a purple Scouter, the top half of Bardock's Armor, bottom half of the Wild Rider suit, black schoolgirl shoes with yellow socks like Android Eighteen once wore, and orange gloves. "You the bitch that beat up my crew?" the Saiyan woman asked. "What crew?" Pearl asked. "The Nutz Gang, that's who. You've been causing us some trouble lately," the woman said, "I'm Mitsuba, and I'm on a whole other level, you know. But…I'd rather not get my clothes dirty with your blood, so I'll let you out of it for 50000 Zeni." Pearl snorted at this, "You're just a bunch of crooks. Like I'll give you any money. I suggest you change your ways and learn how to be an honorable fighter." Mitsuba glared at Pearl and stopped her from shutting the door. "Not the right choice. Though you do have guts, taking on a Nutz Gang commander! I guess some people just have to learn things the hard way. I'll knock this lesson into you!"

Before Pearl knew what happened, Mitsuba grabbed her and threw her down the hall of their apartment building. Pearl quickly blasted a ki ball that Mitsuba deflected, and then she flew off. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Mitsuba yelled as she gave chase. Pearl used Instant Transmission to get out of the apartment and flew high in the sky and away from Conton City. It only took Mitsuba five minutes to get there. Pearl cracked her knuckles before she and Mitsuba clashed. Their fists moved at lightning speed, and Pearl was surprised that a normal Saiyan was so strong. She got another surprise when Mitsuba backed off, then pounded on her with Super Dragon Fist. Mitsuba powered up a Times Ten Kamehameha, and Pearl quickly countered with a Burst Kamehameha before flying up and landing a hard kick to Mitsuba's chin.

Pearl knocked her back with Ill Flash before deciding to end the fight quickly. She Unleashed her Potential and summoned a Death Ball to her fingers. Before Mitsuba could dodge the attack, Pearl let it go. The giant purple ki ball hit Mitsuba hard, but she refused to yield. Mitsuba flew at Pearl with all she had left, and Pearl quickly knocked her out with a stretched-out punch to the jaw. Pearl caught her and let her down at the Mushroom District. She healed Mitsuba with Majin Magic and the Saiyan woke up. "Ugh! You're pretty strong! I never thought I'd lose a fight…" Mitsuba said. "I think you need to give up this nonsense, and become honest," Pearl told her. "Hmph," Mitsuba said, "Don't think our leader will let this insult go unpunished! Get ready to feel the pain!" Pearl just sighed before knocking Mitsuba out again with a chop to the neck. The Majin member of the Nutz Gang, Shokuro, ran over but stopped when he saw Pearl. "Take care of her," Pearl told him, then went back to her apartment. Barit was already back and getting started on Dinner.

"Are you alright?" Kenshiro asked her. "I'm fine. That woman, Mitsuba, was mostly talk. She's wasting her power in that Nutz Gang," Pearl told him. "I've heard about those guys while I was training. You beat most of them, except for their leader, Barack, from what I've heard," Barit said. "She said the same thing," Pearl said. "Well, if he's like his underlings," Kenshiro said, "He's probably a pushover." "Probably," Pearl agreed. The three of them ate dinner together, then Rachel and Beate came over, and they binge-watched 'Ryo vs. the Xenoverse' the rest of the day. The Nutz Gang was small potatoes compared to Mira and Towa, Pearl wasn't afraid of their leader.

 **(Ending Theme: Confident by Demi Lovato)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Settling the Nutz Gang and Getting Time Rift Eggs**

 **(Opening Theme: Backbone by Daughtry)**

Pearl awoke to see Kenshiro was still resting. She gave him a small kiss before stretching and getting dressed in a purple gi with white pants and black boots, she had worn him out yesterday, he deserved a rest. She decided to get breakfast ready, deciding to keep it a simple meal of rice and eggs with bacon and tea. Barit and Kenshiro came out of the rooms after everything was ready, and they all ate together, just happy everything was peaceful. Of course, it didn't last. They got the shock of their lives when their front door was sent flying off its hinges, they all flew to avoid it. "So, you're the one that's been hurting my beloved followers!" a male Majin voice said as he stepped inside.

He was about average height for a male Majin, about a head taller than Pearl, with grey skin a lighter shade than hers, red eyes with black sclera and fat pink lips, his tentacles looked like horns, and he wore a shirt like Dabura's, hand guards like Turles', red and green Buu-gi Gravity pants, and yellow boots like Baby from the GT timeline wore. The Majin male continued, "I'm the leader of the Nutz Gang, Barack, and now you've made me mad! It's time for payback!" Pearl quickly stretched out and grabbed Barack before using Instant Transmission to get them both into the sky. Barack blasted Pearl away with an exploding ki ball. Pearl barely avoided Barack's Majin Kamehameha and quickly Unleashed her Potential. The two Majin's clashed, their stretchy bodies moving in ways no other species could as they threw punches, kicks, and head butts at each other.

Barack blew Pearl away with Innocence Breath, before appearing in front of her with a Teleporting Vanishing Ball. Pearl caught the attack and threw it away before hitting him with her own Ill Flash. Pearl powered up a Super Kamehameha and sent it straight at Barack, and followed up with Burning Attack, knocking him even higher. Pearl flew at Barack, only too late seeing him smile as he then exploded in a massive release of pink ki, knocking her back. Pearl stopped her unwanted flight and wiped her face, she was bleeding from that Ill Bomber attack. She kept her senses open however, and Instant Transmitted away before Barack got her from behind, then appeared above him and kicked his head into his body before kicking him away. Pearl raised her hand and summoned a Death Ball that hit Barack hard, leaving him too injured to stop her from ending the fight with a roundhouse kick to his face.

Pearl caught him and flew to the Mushroom District, where Kenshiro and Barit were waiting for her along with the rest of the Nutz Gang. The Nutz Gang ran to their leader as Barack regained consciousness on his own. "Urgh! Who are you?! And how could I lose to you?!" Barack wondered at Pearl. "I am Pearl, daughter of Buudikka and Glutto, and the Time Patroller chosen by the Supreme Kai of Time to protect this world," Pearl proudly said. "I see," Barack said, "No matter! It's time we took responsibility for our mistakes! The Nutz Gang is hereby dissolved for good! Feel free to do with us as you see fit!" Pearl looked at the Nutz Gang and considered their fate. "Have you ever killed your fellow Time Patrollers?" she asked them.

"No! We never did," Barack said, looking at the rest of his gang. "Right!" they all agreed. "We only took money, and beat up people, I swear!" Barack said. "Then I want you to work as real Time Patrollers, after you give back the money you stole," Pearl told the Nutz Gang. "What? You want us to work as actual Time Patrollers?! I guess we have no choice if that's what you want us to do… Fine! We'll do as you say!" Barack promised. "Can we trust these guys?" Kenshiro asked. "We can," Barit said as the Nutz Gang bowed and left Pearl. "How do you know?" Kenshiro asked. "I read their minds. All of them are through with being thugs. Some are too scared of Pearl, others want to turn over a new leaf. Their leader, Barack, is looking forward to fighting Pearl again in a fair fight. I think we'll be alright," Barit said.

Pearl sighed as she made her body heal its wounds, before her Scouter Glasses went off. "Pearl here," she said. "Pearl, we need you to visit the Time Rifts, all of them! I think the cause of them has finally shown itself," the Supreme Kai of Time declared. "I'm on it!" Pearl told her. "I think I'm finally going to finish with those Time Rifts," she told Kenshiro and Barit. "Got get 'em," Kenshiro encouraged her. Pearl put her fingers to her forehead and Instant Transmitted to Guru's House first. She entered the Time Rift, where Time Rift Nail waited. "Hello, my friend. The Grand Elder has something he wishes to show you," Nail said as Pearl entered Guru's House.

"Ah," Guru intoned when he saw Pearl arrive. "Welcome. You have been a great friend to the Namekians. For this, I thank you. I'm afraid that I have one more task to ask of you, however." Pearl sensed a dark energy and said, "Whatever it is, Guru-sama, I can handle it." Guru nodded and produced a large egg, similar to Tokitoki's. "Not long ago, a rather burly Namekian gave us this egg, asking us to take care of it. He had a wicked countenance, I have no doubt he would have slaughtered us if we had refused, and so, we did as he asked. However, I fear the power in it. You have proven your power, can I ask you to take this egg?" Guru asked. _Burly Namekian, he must mean Slug!_ "I will do as you ask, Guru-sama," Pearl said. Guru reached down, and Pearl took the egg from him. As she touched it, she felt a similar energy like when she went out on Time Patrols, only corrupted. "I will see to it this egg is properly taken care of," Pearl promised, and left the Time Rift.

She immediately used Instant Transmission to appear in front of the Time Nest. She went in and saw the Supreme Kai of Time, reading a doujin manga. She looked and saw it was rather…explicit and starred Bardock. Pearl blushed and said, "Ahem." The Supreme Kai of Time squeaked before she stood up and hid the doujin. "Ah, Pearl! What is it!?" "This, Time Rift Guru-sama gave this egg to me," Pearl said as she presented the egg. "I see, I sense Towa's dark magic at work here," the Supreme Kai of Time said as she lifted her hands and sealed the egg inside a bubble of divine magic. "The other Time Rifts may have these. You shoucl get them all as soon as possible," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "Yes ma'am," Pearl declared, and headed out of the Time Nest. She Instant Transmitted to Capsule Corp next, and went inside the Time Rift. Time Rift Vegeta was waiting for her. "Bulma has something for you," he said, and Pearl went to the Earthling heiress/inventor.

"Ah, hello," Bulma said. "Vegeta told me you were strong, so I figured I could trust you with this," Time Rift Bulma said as she presented an egg just like Guru had. "A strange man with spiky hair dropped this on our property. He kind of looked like a Saiyan…but that's impossible, isn't it?" Bulma shook her head, "Anyway, all the tests I ran on it said this thing was dangerous, think you can take it off our hands?" "Sure thing," Pearl said, and took the egg from Bulma. "See you later," Pearl said to Time Rift Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma smiled and waved back while Vegeta looked away but lifted a hand to her anyway. Pearl left that Time Rift and headed back to the Supreme Kai of Time. As soon as she saw it, the Supreme Kai of Time sealed it like she did the first one. "It's as I suspected, these eggs are fake copies of Tokitoki's egg that Towa created. However, they are seriously flawed. She must have disposed of them, not realizing that even if they weren't as powerful as the real thing, they can still alter Time. They are cousing the Time Rifts, we need to collect all of them to make sure the rest of the World is safe," the Supreme Kai of Time explained.

"Um, Supreme Kai of Time-sama, what about those living in the Time Rifts? What will happen to them?" Pearl wondered. She knew that the Time Rifts weren't 'real', technically, and yet, the people in them… "Let me handle that. You just focus on getting the rest of the eggs," the Supreme Kai of Time told her. Pearl nodded and left the Time Nest, heading for Majin Buu's House next.

As soon as she arrived, she was dogpiled by all ten of Majin Buu's children. "Play with us!" "Let's fight bad guys!" "Let's treasure hunt!" "Let's play hide and seek!" "Let's nap!" "Okay, okay!" Pearl yelled as she stood up, "We'll play, but I can't stay forever." For the next several hours Pearl played with all the little Majin children, sparring, playing hide and seek, looking for treasure, just running around and having fun. And it was genuinely fun for her, but at the back of her mind she thought, _What will happen when I retrieve all the Time Rift eggs Towa made? Will I…erase this world? These children?_ Pearl swallowed her worry; and hoped the Supreme Kai of Time had a plan.

Pearl was relieved when the little Majins wore themselves out and finally settled down for a nap. Time Rift Majin Buu was waiting for her. "You help Buu make family and take care of them. Buu was waiting so he could make food for you. Got a nice big egg to make omelet," Majin Buu said as he pulled out an egg, and Pearl saw the dark energy around it. "Hold on! We shouldn't eat that egg!" Pearl said. "Huh? Why not?" Majin Buu asked. "That egg is…bad, really bad! It could…give us really bad tummyaches," Pearl quickly said. "Hmmm…you right, it looks bad, now Buu really looks at it," Majin Buu said. "I can throw it away for you," Pearl said. "Alright," Majin Buu said, "But, Buu wishes he could give you something nice, for being such a good friend." "It's alright, just, keep being a good Papa for your family, that's good enough for me," Pearl told him. Majin Buu looked at his slumbering children and smiled, "Right." Pearl took a short nap while she waited for the little Majins to wake up and said goodbye to them before leaving the Time Rift.

Pearl Instant Transmitted to the Time Nest and went in to see the Supreme Kai of Time looking at the eggs she already gathered along with Trunks. "I got another egg," Pearl said. "Ah, good job," the Supreme Kai of Time said as she placed a bubble of magic energy around the third egg. "Umm, Supreme Kai of Time-sama, what will happen to the people in the Time Rifts if we destroy the eggs?" Pearl asked. "I think that the Time Rifts will disappear all together if we do that," the Supreme Kai of Time said after thinking about it. "Then, can we NOT destroy them?" Pearl asked. "Just trust me," the Supreme Kai of Time said with a smile. The Goddess walked up to Pearl and took her hand, "Pearl, I chose you for your mind. I know that you are willing to make the tought choices. But I promise, this is my choice. That said, if you should affect any Time Rifts, I won't hold it against you." "Huh?" Pearl asked, and then thought about it. It hit her after ten seconds what the Supreme Kai of Time was getting at.

"I see, alright then," Pearl said. She decided to head to Hercule's House next. She entered the Time Rift and went to Great Saiyaman, Great Saiyawoman, and Jaco. "Ah, Great Saiyaman 3! It's great to see you!" Great Saiyaman greeted. "Yeah, we don't have any missions to go on, however, there is something important waiting for you. My Da…I mean Videl's Dad has something to give you," Great Saiyawoman told her. "Thanks," Pearl said, and walked over to Hercule. Hercule looked all kinds of nervous, until he saw Pearl. "Ah! Hey there, you've been doing such a great job, that I think you deserve a reward," Hercule said as he pulled out an egg. "Some big guy dropped this on me, said, 'Get out of my way', and then the jerk just ran away, like the coward he was," Hercule said with his usual false bravado. Pearl saw how nervous he really was though and guessed the 'Big Guy' was Broly! "I'll be happy to take that off your hands," Pearl said, and Hercule gave her the egg. "Thank you for everything," Pearl said with a bow, then walked back over to the Superheroes and Galactic Patrolman.

"I had a lot of fun training with you all. You helped me grow stronger than you realize," Pearl told them all. "Think nothing of it. All Champions of Justice should always be ready to help each other," Great Saiyaman said. Great Saiyawoman piped up, "If you ever need our help, just call." Jaco said, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Rookie. Good luck out there." "Thank you," Pearl said, and bowed to the three of them before leaving the Time Rift and making a beeline for the Time Nest. She went in and handed over the fourth egg. "Alright, one more to go," the Supreme Kai of Time cheerily said. Pearl nodded and had a small smile of grim satisfaction. The Supreme Kai of Time had given her carte-blanche to do what she wanted with the Time Rifts. She was fine with four of them, but the last one needed a major overhaul. Pearl cracked her neck and knuckles before Instant Transmitting to Frieza's Spaceship and entering the Time Rift one last time.

She went into Cooler's Spaceship and headed for his Throne Room. Frieza was there as well in his First Form, looking subdued. "Ah, Captain, one of our soldiers has something for you," Metal Cooler said as a soldier stepped forward. "Who are you?" Pearl asked him. "My name is Navel, Captain," the soldier said. "So, what is it you want me to have?" Pearl asked Navel. "Well, you see, a while ago, a woman, an honest to God woman, appeared on the ship. She gave me an egg and said, 'Take care of this for me', and I did that, kept it warm in my locker. This woman, she was a babe, I mean smoking-" "I get it!" Pearl interrupted, _That was Towa alright._ The soldier then produced the egg and gave it to Pearl, "I figure it might be bad now, but, since she wanted me to keep it, I figured it might be important, Captain!" Pearl resisted the urge to look down at herself to check if she was still a female and took the egg.

She then decided it was time to end the Frieza Force, for good. "Cooler-sama, I've heard that the leader of the Planet Trade Federation was your Father, King Cold. May I have the honor of meeting him?" Cooler smiled, "Of course, in fact, we were heading to meet him just as you arrived. I've told Father about you, he is most intrigued." "Thank you, Cooler-sama," Pearl said. Cooler offered her a seat next to him that Frieza brought, and she sat down on it. Pearl wasn't nervous in the least, confident in her power. She had grown so much more powerful since the last time she visited this Time Rift, doing what she had to would be easy. She could do it a number of ways, but in the end decided to just end it quickly.

Pearl saw as they arrived at an even larger spaceship, she, Cooler, and Frieza walked out and flew to it, they were close enough to do so. Once they were inside, Pearl saw the massive King Cold waiting for them. "Ah, so you are my sons' newest captain. Cooler told me much about your power," Time Rift King Cold said. "Thank you, I'm very proud of it," Pearl said as she let her pink aura fly around her, and her tentacles rose up. "Candy Beam! You three will be jawbreakers!" Pearl yelled out as three tentacles pointed at Cooler, Frieza, and King Cold and blasted them with Candy Beam, turning them all into pink jawbreakers. Pearl picked all three of them up in front of King Cold's stunned soldiers, and then crushed the candified planet conquerors to powder. She looked at the soldiers and declared, "The Planetary Trade Federation is hereby dissolved! Return to your homes, and never harm another innocent. Or, share your Masters' fates." Pearl then walked past the stunned soldiers and went back to Cooler's Spaceship to retrieve the Time Rift egg.

Upon retrieving the egg she told the soldiers on the ship what she did, and what to do, before Instant Transmitting back to the entrance/exit of the Time Rift. She left the Time Rift and headed for the Time Nest one more time. Again, the Supreme Kai of Time sealed up the egg, and put them in her house for safekeeping. "You did well, Pearl. Those Time Rifts shouldn't grow anymore after this," the Supreme Kai of Time informed her. "Then, what about the people in them?" Pearl asked. "You needn't worry, with the eggs sealed, I can leave them be. You don't have to worry about anyone being erased, after all, the people in the Time Rift are innocent, they didn't ask to be part of any Time Rift," the Supreme Kai of Time said. Pearl thought of the Namekians, and Majins, as well as Saiyaman and Saiyawoman, Bulma and Vegeta and let out a relieved sigh as she got on her knees and wrapped the Supreme Kai of Time in a hug. "Thank you, so much," she said.

The Supreme Kai of Time returned the hug, "You deserve this much at least. Go take a break, I'd say you're done for the day." "Thank you," Pearl said, and left the Time Nest with a bounce in her step. One more challenge ended for her.

 **(Ending Theme: Confident by Demi Lovato)**

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to post this. My family evacuated because of Hurricane Florence, and I didn't have much time to write. Luckily, our part of South Carolina wasn't affected too badly. Please donate to relief efforts for the victims of Florence or volunteer if you can, and thank you for reading.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: The Return of Amaya and Bage, and Making a Deal**

 **(Opening Theme: Backbone by Daughtry)**

It was an average day for everyone at first. Breakfast, getting dressed, training, nothing special until after Pearl, Bage, Rachel, Kenshiro, and Beate were done training, then the Himuras arrived and Pearl started to train Kenji. The boy was flying faster than Pearl would have thought he could when she started training him, although she could easily keep up even with her weighted clothes on. She dodged and blocked his fists easily and threw a number back at him, Kenji was keeping up with her well enough that she started to wonder how much she had to let loose to keep up. Kenji landed a punch to Pearl's face and she immediately stopped thinking in time to block another punch and land a knee to his stomach. Kenji backed off and started breathing hard. "Was that too hard, Kenji-chan?" Pearl asked her student.

"No, Sensei. I'm just tired," Kenji told her. "But it hasn't been that long…has it?" Pearl asked. Kenshiro yelled up at her, "You've been going at it for two hours straight!" "Wow… sorry Kenji-chan, I lost track of time," Pearl said as they flew back down to the Himuras. Kaoru wiped Kenji's sweaty face, and Kenshin revealed he got a picnic ready while they were waiting for him, which Kenji happily dug into. Pearl sighed a little and spent another thirty minutes sparring with Barit. The Namekiak easiy avoided and countered all her attacks the whole time, but by the end Pearl was starting to keep up, at least she managed to block his counter-attacks anyway.

Just as they stopped, a portal opened up, and Bage, Amaya, and Hirohito all walked out. All of them were dressed in swimsuits and Hawaiian shirts and sandals, sporting some impressive tans. "Hey guys, how's it been?" Bage asked. "Bage-san, Amaya-san, Hirohito-chan!" they all practically dogpiled on them they were so happy to see their friends again. "Where were you all?" Kenshiro asked when they finally got off of the warpers. "Well, we spent a few days in some pretty violent medieval type worlds, fighting evil demons and warlords, and wiping out goblins," Amaya said, and shuddered when she mentioned the goblins, "Never going to any 'Goblin Slayer' worlds ever again." "Why?" Kenji asked. "The less said, the better, don't ask me more child," Amaya told him, looking honestly frightened, scaring everyone else and making Bage and Hirohito pale.

"S-so," Bage picked up the conversation, "After that, we headed to a different world, one that was completely…normal. No monsters, aliens, an Earth with only Earthlings. We just stayed on the beach for the rest of the honeymoon, catching seafood, relaxing, playing, enjoying the clear night sky." "And trying to reproduce like rabbits," Hirohito mumbled. "Hey, we offered to rent another beach house," Amaya reminded her younger brother, "You're the one that decided to stay with us." Kenshiro and Barit laughed at this and Hirohito only sulked at this reminder. "I'm glad you guys had fun," Pearl said, "We've been pretty busy ourselves." She told them all that had happened in Conton City while they were gone, and they were all impressed when Pearl told them the heights of power she reached, as well as hearing how Barit had mastered Hit's Time Stopping power.

"Man, I feel bad, the most training we did for the last few days was meditating and image training," Amaya said. Kenshin spoke up then, "Well, it was your honeymoon, that it was. A time for man and wife to relax and enjoy each other's company. Even warriors are allowed to relax every now and then." "He's right," Bage said, and wrapped his arms around Amaya. She smiled up at him and the two of them started kissing. Kaoru hid Kenji's eyes while Hirohito rolled his and Pearl and Kenshiro smiled, while Barit joined Hirohito in rolling his eyes. "Hey, what's with the love fest?"

Bage and Amaya were interrupted by the arrival of Rachel and Beate, Rachel dressed up in a black and white Turtle Hermit gi while Beate wore an outfit like Fasha's. "I thought I sensed you guys," Rachel said, "I take it your honeymoon went well?" "Mostly," Amaya said with a smile, "If you go world hopping, avoid 'Goblin Slayer' worlds. That is no place for any woman." "Noted," Rachel said, while Beate stepped forward and smiled, "Alright guys, I wanna see how much I've closed the gap. Rachel's been training me like crazy, and I've really gotten stronger because of it." "Really? Alright then, you and me," Amaya said with a smirk. "Oh this'll be good," Bage said with a lustful smile as they headed to the Time Machine Station. Amaya asked Beate, "Where are we going?" "You choose," Beate said with a cocky grin. Amaya smirked and turned to the robot when they got to the Time Machine Station, "Take us to Hell please." "Very well, ma'am. Enjoy your battle," the robot said, and in a flash of light, Beate and Amaya were in the simulated Hell, when Janemba corrupted it.

Beate and Amaya both cracked their necks and flew right at each other. Amaya turned Super Saiyan before throwing a punch, but to everyone's surprise, Beate caught the punch, in her Normal Form! "The Hell!?" Amaya said aloud before Beate kicked her back and powered up her arm, nailing Amaya with an Arm Crash that knocked her into a giant jellybean. "Told you, Amaya, I've been training hard. I'm going to reach Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan just like Vegeta-sama did, ages ago. I even got the Supreme Kai of Time let me train in the insane training dimension she used, for about five years in there. Then I let Rachel have my blood, so she could be strong as well," Beate said as she floated over to her opponent.

"I see, no holding back then," Amaya said, and went Super Saiyan Three and slammed her knee into Beate's face, breaking her nose, before spinning around and slamming her foot into Beate's head, sending her plummeting into the ground, making a crater a mile wide! Beate jumped up and went Super Saiyan Two with a bloody smile, "Oh yeah!" The two Saiyan Women flew at each other, blasting ki balls the whole time, dodging and blasting as they flew around each other.

Back in Conton City, Bage and many other Saiyan males, along with a few Earthlings, watched the fight with lecherous smiles the whole time. Bage saw the other men's faces and immediately said, "That's MY Wife! The Super Saiyan Three, I'm the one taking her home after this!" "Dude, you're screwing that!?" one Saiyan with purple skin and a bald head with a red goatee said as Amaya and Beate caught each other with a cross counter, their fists meeting each other's faces. "Oh yeah," Bage declared, and the other men looked at him with newfound respect.

Back in the simulation, Beate recovered first and kicked Amaya back before flying around and forming a Blue Hurricane. The attack caught Amaya before she could get away, and she was overwhelmed before she flew through a mountain. Beate continued her assault and summoned power into her fist before flying at Amaya head on, slamming her fist into her stomach and knocking the air from her lungs before yelling out, "Saiyan Spirit!" Beate finished her opponent off with a massive blue ki blast, knocking her out. "WINNER! BEATE!" a robot voice declared, and in a flash of light, the two women returned to Conton City.

Amaya cracked her neck in annoyance and groaned, "I should have been training more." "Baby, that was," Bage tried to say, but Amaya stopped him, "Bage, I know how turned on you are, but I need to focus on training more, we both do. Or…" Amaya got a smile on her face then. She waved a hand and her cellphone appeared in it and she made a call, "Praxtic, I want a Blutz Wave Generator, stronger the better, in an hour and I'll throw in an extra 500000 Zeni." "Blutz Wave Generator? You mean…you're going for FOUR!?" Beate yelled. "Indeed," Amaya said, and Hirohito smiled, "Aw yeah!" "You wanna try that too?" Rachel asked Beate.

The green-haired Saiyan said, "Hell no! I don't need a stinking shortcut, I'm gonna EARN my power the old-fashioned way!" Beate got a look on her face then and turned to Rachel, "We still got…that video?" "Yeeaahhh… Who are you gonna give it to?" Rachel asked. Kenshiro heard their voices and immediately drew a connection. He turned shades of green and red and left, and Pearl went with him. "What's wrong, Kenny?" she asked him. "I got a bad feeling about that video. I get the feeling that…" Kenshiro looked around, then grabbed Pearl's arm and flew them high up so no one could hear them. "I think that my Mom, and those two…" he said, and Pearl blushed as she said, "You think they'll give it to someone. Who?" "Ryo, who else do we know that attained Super Saiyan Blue?" Kenshiro stated, and facepalmed, "And I got no room to argue, since I pimped out you and Mom's pictures. I feel like such a hypocrite."

Pearl tried to think of what to say, and managed, "It's for a good cause. And well, those two did already…" Kenshiro sighed, "That Ryo is a real mother fucker, in every sense of the word. But…his heart's in the right place, and he helped us get this strong. One of these days, I'm gonna have to thank him, buy him a drink or something." "See? It's not all bad," Pearl told him, and they flew back down. They invited everyone back to their apartment, and they did, watching Ryo vs. The Xenoverse while they waited, although Kaoru made sure Kenji and Hirohito didn't see… certain scenes. After the episode was over, a green portal opened, and Praxtic came out, "One Blutz Wave Generator, in an hour." He put the machine down and Amaya paid him.

She patted the machine and smiled at Beate. Beate smirked back at her, "Don't get too cocky, Rachel just called Ryoshiro, he should be here, soon." Just then, Ryo appeared in the flesh, his skin darker than Kenshiro's, same with his hair that was down to his jaw, wearing an outfit like Bardock's and sunglasses, "Hey guys." "So, you are Ryoshiro-san," Kenshin said. He and Kaoru bowed, "Thank you for helping us, and helping teach our son." Ryo bowed back and said, "Please, it's always a pleasure to help out a friend. So, Kenji, I see you've been getting really strong. You look like you could take down an army by yourself." Kenji smiled at this and Ryo turned to Pearl, "Pearl, Kenshiro, Barit, it's been too long. We need to grab a drink when our stuff's all done." "Yeah, we do. I also gotta make sure you and your friends are invited to our wedding," Kenshiro told him with a handshake. "It'll be an honor man, really," Ryo said as they shook on it.

At last Ryo turned to Beate and Rachel. "So, you want me to train you, huh? Think you can handle it?" "I'll do whatever I have to…except for that thing you do with Erasa. I'm not training THAT way, not with a man, no offense," Beate told him. "Alright, and I guess Rachel wants to train too. It'll get intense," he told her. "Please," Rachel told him, "I fuck a Saiyan every night, I can handle intense." Ryo smiled at that, "Alright then, let's go. I'll have Beate as a Super Saiyan Blue in about a week, give or take." Rachel, Beate, and Ryo turned to everyone else and said, "Later guys." Ryo opened up another portal, and the three of them were gone. "Man, I wonder if we can mix transformations, imagine Super Saiyan Four and Potential Unleashed," Bage said after they left. "We can, but we need someone to unlock our Potential," Amaya said.

"Damn…gotta call Rachel, after we get Super Saiyan Four," Bage said as he got an idea. "First things first," Hirohito said, "Let's get Four first." They turned to Pearl, and she said, "Alright, all aboard who wanna go." Everyone left grabbed on her, Bage lifted up the Blutz Wave Generator, and Pearl Instant Transmitted them to an empty desert area. Amaya set up the Blutz Wave Generator, and said, "You might want to step back." "She's right," Barit warned and got the Himuras to back up. Amaya activated the Generator, and Hirohito stood in front of it first. They all watched as the Blutz Waves affected the young Saiyan, giving him first a tail, and then making his body transform as he grew, until at last he stood up as a Golden Great Ape! Kaoru and Kenshin were terrified, while Kenji was awestruck at the sight.

The Golden Great Ape looked around, and Amaya flew up to her transformed brother's face. "Hirohito, remember who you are. What you are! We are members of the proudest family of warriors of Mist Vega! You are one of the best we ever had! Little Brother!" Golden Great Ape Hirohito saw her and raised his hands, before roaring out, making the ground shake. "It's working!" Bage yelled as Hirohito started to shrink down and change back. As he reached his original height he shined out like a sun, blinding everyone. When the light was gone, he stood at his full height, changed forever. His hair hung past his shoulders, and his upper-body except for his much more muscular chest was covered in red fur, while his lower body was covered by blue pants that his new red fur tail poked out of, with black armbands on his arms and ninja sandals on his feet. Hirohito's eyes were now green, and he had green eyeliner around them too. "How do you feel?" Bage asked him. Hirohito looked at his body and then threw a hundred kicks in under a second, so hard that a hundred sonic booms went off like firecrackers. Hirohito smiled, "I feel great."

"I'm next," Amaya said, and Hirohito got out of her way. Bage activated the Generator, and once more everyone watched as another Golden Great Ape arose, this one even bigger since Amaya was an adult. Hirohito and Bage both flew up, but this time didn't need to say anything. As soon as Amaya saw her husband and younger brother, she transformed as Hirohito did. When the light dissipated, Amaya had long spiky black hair down to her knees, her eyes were also green with green eyeliner, but her fur was black, while her breasts were covered with fur and she had on white pants with black ninja sandals and white armbands. Amaya looked at herself and smiled, before moving in a blur that only Pearl and Hirohito were able to follow. She looked at Bage and told him, "Hurry, my love. This power…it's nothing like I've ever imagined! It's like Super Saiyan God, but I can feel the power flowing like blood through my veins!"

"Right!" Bage eagerly got in front of the Generator. He turned into the largest Golden Great Ape of all. Amaya flew up to him alone. "Bage, my love, become the warrior you were meant to be," was all she had to say as she reached out her arms. Bage looked at her and the Golden Great Ape seemed to smile, before he finally transformed as Amaya and Hirohito had. When his transformation was complete, Bage stood tall, his red hair handing down to the middle of his broad back while his fur was black, as were his pants while his arms had golden arm bands with gold boots on his feet, and his eyes were red with black eyeliner. Bage looked at himself and let loose with an awesome roar that made the ground shake so hard that it cracked beneath him, forcing everyone to fly up into the sky.

"Bage! Cool it!" Pearl yelled at him, and Bage stopped yelling, and then laughed like he had heard the world's greatest joke as everyone flew down to him. Bage looked at Amaya, and Hirohito said, "Oh brother." Before they knew what happened, Bage tackled Amaya down, both of them smirking at each other before she flipped their position, then passionately Frenched him. "Let's get out of here," Hirohito said, and Pearl Instant Transmitted back to Conton City, leaving Bage and Amaya to their business.

 **(Ending Theme: Confident by Demi Lovato)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: It All Falls Apart**

 **(Opening Theme: Backbone by Daughtry)**

The day began as normal for Pearl, waking up, getting breakfast, dressing up, this time she chose to wear something she never had before: Zangya's Outfit, and getting out to train. Beate and Rachel joined Pearl, Kenshiro, and Barit in the beginning, and soon Bage, Amaya, and Hirohito were there as well to test their new Super Saiyan 4 forms against Pearl. Pearl smiled and got ready to spar Bage, when her Scouter Glasses went off, Trunks was on the other end. "Pearl, we need you now in the Time Nest," he told her. "Got it," Pearl told him then turned to her friends, "Well, I'm off." "Good luck," Amaya wished her, then turned to Kenshiro and Barit. The Earthling and Namekian nodded, "We'll give these guys their workout. You save the world." "Be careful," Pearl told them, and then Instant Transmitted to the Time Nest.

She went into the Time Vault, everyone inside looked very grave. "It's been quiet lately," Trunks said, "Too quiet." Elder Kai agreed, "I normally like things quiet, but this is making me nervous." The Supreme Kai of Time said, "Maybe we should take action." "Uh, what sort of action?" Trunks asked. "I admit, I'm not sure what to do either," Pearl confessed. "I've been thinking about that Masked Saiyan," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "You mean the one that I fought that interrupted with Beerus?" Pearl asked. "Didn't he turn out to be Bardock?" Trunks said. The Supreme Kai of Time nodded, "Unlike the others, I can't imagine Bardock working with Mira. There was something about him…almost like he was under mind control." Elder Kai looked at her, "Mind control? So you think that if we free him, he might join our side?" Trunks smiled at this idea, "Exactly!" Pearl saw a slightly perverted smile on the Supreme Kai of Time, but said nothing.

"And," Trunks continued, "if he still has his memories of when they did this to him, he should be able to tell us their plans." "But how in the world do we go about finding him?" Elder Kai asked. The Supreme Kai of Time answered, "If we find out when Bardock vanished, Towa and Mira should be there, too. Then that's what we'll do." Pearl nodded and said, "Then let's get to it!" Trunks told her, "Today's work will be an investigation. I'll be tagging along with you. Let's head on out!" Trunks grabbed the Scroll and Pearl put her hand on it as well, and they were gone.

 _AGE: 737_

Frieza laughed as he launched his attack to destroy Planet Vegeta. Bardock could only scream as he was slowly destroyed, only for a wormhole to then consume him! As Planet Vegeta was destroyed, Towa and Mira appeared and smiled. Pearl and Trunks arrived just in time to spot the villains, but not before they disappeared. "Hurry! After them!" Pearl yelled, and they followed them.

 _AGE: ?_

Pearl and Trunks arrived, to see a city in complete ruin. Trunks nodded, "It looks like they used a wormhole to capture Bardock. But what is this place, anyway? It reminds me of Earth, but everything is ruined." Trunks was interrupted then when Towa appeared. Trunks went Super Saiyan and Pearl Unleashed her Potential, ready to fight. Trunks charged at Towa, only for his attack to be caught by Bardock. Trunks jumped back from the Masked Saiyan. "So you show yourself at last, Towa!" Trunks declared. Towa smiled, "I knew you'd com. I've been waiting for you. Simply tracing our steps would eventually lead you to the wormhole. I suppose it was only a matter of time." Trunks told Pearl, "It looks like that Towa is the Towa from our Time." Towa only laughed as Trunks and the Masked Saiyan fought. However, it soon became clear that Trunks was the weaker of the two warriors.

Pearl quickly intervened and knocked the Masked Saiyan back. "Trunks, I'll deal with him, you focus on Towa!" "Alright!" Trunks agreed and swung his sword at Towa. Pearl blasted the Masked Saiyan with Burning Attack, and quickly followed up with a Death Ball. "No way. Bardock is ours," Towa said as she blocked Trunks' sword with her staff. "Don't you get it? It took quite a lot of effort to get him under control." Mira appeared then and kicked Pearl back. His eyes glowed with power as the dark aura surrounded him. "Tell me, how many times have we fought now?" Mira asked Pearl, "This time there will be no interference. This time we will end this!" Pearl's only response was to crack her neck and let fly with a kick that Mira blocked. Mira went for a punch, but Pearl avoided it and blasted ki balls at him. Mira deflected them away and answered with Majin Kamehameha. Pearl barely managed to counter the attack with her own Ill Flash attack, and quickly used Instant Transmission to get to Mira and land a hard kick to his stomach. She followed up by slamming her elbows on his head before he knocked her back with Blaster Meteor.

Meanwhile, Trunks was contending with the Masked Saiyan, while Towa sat back and laughed, like it was a show, "Trunks, stronger than ever I see. And that's one of Majin Buu's offspring isn't it? Quite impressive." Trunks fought hard, and Pearl's attacks had weakened the Masked Saiyan to make the battle more even. Trunks surprised his opponent by knocking him in the stomach with the pummel of his sword, and then knocked him back with a ki blast to his face. Pearl on the other hand was trading blows with Mira, her fists a blur even to her as she went at it with all her fury. "Mira," Towa commented, "these two have quite a lot of energy. It would be very fitting for their energy to help revive the Demon Realm."

"I knew it!" Trunks said as he and the Masked Saiyan got into a grapple, struggling hard against each other, "Your plan all along has been to unite our Universe with the Demon Realm!" Towa smiled, "Perceptive. Can't you imagine it? A garden of Evil blooming with rage and pain? So beautiful." Pearl caught Mira by surprise with a kick to his groin and kicked his head to get some space before yelling at Towa, "You twisted sadist! Only a demon would think something so twisted is beautiful!" Trunks yelled, "You devil! I've already seen enough despair! I won't let you create any more!" Trunks screamed out with all his might, and to everyone's shock turned Super Saiyan 2! Trunks kicked the Masked Saiyan through a building before grabbing him and tossing him into the air, before finishing with Heat Dome!

The Masked Saiyan hit the ground hard, and Trunks yelled, "You're next, Towa!" He went at her, only for Mira to elbow his face before he reached her, "If you want to get to Towa, you'll have to go through me first." Towa explained, "Mira is much stronger now thanks to the energy he's absorbed. You don't have any hope of victory." "Then try me!" Pearl yelled, faster than ever before as she slammed her heel into Mira's head, knocking him to the ground. Mira dodged her Death Ball, and Pearl quickly dissipated it before it could reach the planet's core, leaving her wide open for Mira to grab her and toss her aside. Mira kicked Pearl's face hard enough for her head to snap backwards, but she quickly dodged his point blank Majin Kamehameha before kicking his chin and blasting him with a Super Kamehameha in return. "I-I don't believe it… My Mira!" Towa yelled as Pearl poured more power into her blast.

"What's going on here? My measurements… they showed that Mira was stronger!" Towa yelled. "This is it!" Mira declared as he got up, bloody and wounded, "That unexplained power… I will overcome it and make it my own!" "My path is clear!" Towa muttered as Mira summoned more of his power. Pearl and Trunks were ready, only for a wormhold to open up beneath them. "Another wormhole!?" Trunks yelled. Towa smirked, "I'll send you to the realm between dimensions! There you shouldn't bother us anymore." "My battle isn't finished yet!" Mira yelled. "We needn't worry about them anymore, let's move on to the next…" But before she could continue, a ki blast hit Pearl and Trunks, knocking them away from the wormhole. "Huh?" Pearl wondered, and then saw, Bardock! "Bardock!?" Towa yelled as the Saiyan got Mira into a Full Nelson Hold. "What the?!" Mira struggled to break free, but he couldn't get out. "How could someone so weak…overpower me!?" Mira wondered. Towa tried to blast Bardock, only for him to then dodge it, and send both himself and Mira over the wormhole.

"Don't!" Mira yelled. "How dare you make a fool out of me," Bardock growled. His ki aura flared out brighter then ever as the Father of Goku yelled, "Never underestimate a Saiyan's power!" The wormhole consumed them both, yet Bardock smiled, "Get ready!" And like that, they were gone.

"Bardock!" Trunks yelled. Towa fell on all fours, "My Mira…some masterpiece that turned out to be, I disgust myself." "It's over, Towa!" Trunks yelled. The demon scientist glared at him, "You think that was my only Ace in the hole? I have one more trick up my sleeve." They both felt the surge of power, and to their shock saw the source. It was Soon! His turban was gone, and his face had a mask like Bardock's on it that covered his eyes as a dark aura swirled around the Hero of Tokitoki City! "Soon-sensei!" Pearl screamed. "What!? It's you!?" Trunks yelled, only for Soon to fly right into him and knock him out with a kick to his chin. "That's how you got through our communications channel! You used Sensei!" Pearl yelled as Soon flew at her. Pearl struggled to dodge his attacks, he was even more powerful than before!

"I'm sorry Sensei," Pearl said as tears formed in her eyes and she countered a punch with a kick. The mind controlled Soon punched her with a stretched out arm, knocking them both back. Soon blasted at her with Kamehameha, knocking Pearl back. He then appeared in front of her, and she quickly blocked his kick and knocked him back with Ill Flash. "I need to beat you, Sensei. Forgive me," the Majin girl pleaded as she powered up. Soon and Pearl clashed, throwing blows with reckless abandon. Every blow that Pearl landed hurt as much as every blow that Soon landed, yet she fought through the pain, determined to end it quickly. Punch after kick landed on her, and she answered with more of the same every time. Seconds seemed to be hours as they fought, until at last, Pearl felt her punch slam into Soon's stomach. Pearl kicked him back, and Soon vomited purple Namekian blood.

Pearl had to struggle not to cry as she powered up a Super Kamehameha Wave, and Soon did the same. "Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee-HHHHHAAAAA!" Pearl yelled out, as the Super Kamehameha Waves met in the middle. The two of them were evenly matched, both of them wounded, but Pearl looked deep within herself. She remembered all she had fought against, all the challengers, all of her victories! She wasn't the same as she was when she first met Soon, she was someone who would become even greater. "The student has surpassed the Master," Pearl whispered and let loose with all her power. Pearl's Super Kamehameha Wave tore through Soon's, hitting him hard, and knocking the mask off his face.

Soon's aura disappeared, and Trunks woke up. He and Pearl ran to Soon, as Towa growled, "Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!" She then composed herself, "Well then, in that case, I guess I'll…have to start off with a clean slate." Pearl and Trunks reached Soon, only to watch as he disappeared!

The two of them then looked around in confusion, not sure what had happened. Pearl picked up a mask that was on the ground. "I think, we completed our mission," a confused Pearl said. She felt like she had forgotten something; but didn't know what it was. "Let's go back then," Trunks said, and pulled out the Scroll.

 _AGE: 852_

Pearl put the mask on the table in the Time Vault. "I guess all we ended up getting was that mask…" Trunks said. Pearl nodded as the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Welcome home! I was so worried when I lost contact with you." Elder Kai asked, "Where did you end up, anyway?" "Um…" Pearl didn't know what to say, she couldn't remember what she had forgotten, but felt like it was important. Trunks explained, "We went through a wormhole into an unidentified point in time." Elder Kai asked, "So how did it all go?" "Huh? How did what go?" Trunks asked. Elder Kai looked confused, "You know, the…huh?" "I remember my partner…" Trunks said, sounding more confused. "Hm?" the Supreme Kai of Time asked, "What did your partner do?" "Wait," Trunks said, and turned to Pearl, "You're my partner, right?" "Uh…yeah?" Pearl asked more than answered. What had she forgotten?

"Hold on a second now. Pull your thoughts together. You two have done a lot of great work together. I don't want to see any infighting now," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "That's right. The four of us have a sworn duty to defend History," Elder Kai declared. A dark aura then surrounded the Time Vault, "WH-What's happening?" Trunks yelled. "Oh no!" Elder Kai yelled, and Pearl looked to see the Dark Aura on all the Scrolls! "History is changing in all the Scrolls at the exact same time!" "Oh no!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled as well, "Changes at this scale are bound to affect this world as well. We'll look into the cause of this!" she told Pearl, "You and Trunks should check outside!" "Right!" Pearl and Trunks yelled and they both ran to Conton City.

 **(Ending Theme: Confident by Demi Lovato)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Fight for The Present and Future**

 **(Opening Theme: Backbone by Daughry)**

Pearl and Trunks ran out of the Time Nest, looking around. Nothing seemed to be out of place. "I'll go this way," Trunks said, pointing East, "You take the West. We'll meet up back here." "Got it," Pearl agreed, and the two of them flew off, exploring Conton City, looking for any anomalies. Pearl flew high and low, but nothing looked too different, and she didn't sense anything different either. _What's with this feeling? I feel like something…no, someone important is gone. Someone I cared about…_ Pearl stopped in the Shopping District and sat down at the fountain in its center, trying to think. She didn't sense anything wrong with Kenny, or Barit, who she sensed were training with Beate, Rachel, and the Himuras. Nothing made sense. Everything appeared all right, but still, she had this…feeling.

 _Is something wrong with my family?_ She wondered and stretched out her senses past Conton City. She felt as her family was alright, all her siblings and parents. She sensed that Kenshiro's grandparents, Jinbei and Kamiki, were alright as well. Pearl sighed as she turned around and looked at the fountain, getting a feeling that there should be a hologram there of…someone. Pearl concentrated, trying to think of who it was. Someone powerful, someone important to her…to everyone… But who? She shook her head and headed back to the Time Nest. Trunks was already there, pacing and thinking. "Anything?" he asked. Pearl shook her head, "I didn't see anything or sense anything unusual. But still, I have this feeling, like something or someone who should be here…isn't." The Senior Time Patroller nodded, "I know. It's like I'm trying to remember someone but can't. Like steering a ship to land, but fog is making it impossible to see."

"What should we do?" Pearl asked him. "I'll consult with the Kais. You stay here, just in case," Trunks told Pearl. "Understood," the Majin girl said, and walked through Conton City, slowly, in case she missed something earlier. She kept all her senses open the entire time, only stopping to see how here friends were doing. Beate was now a Super Saiyan Blue and was struggling against Barit and his Time Stop ability, while Kenshiro was easily fighting the Himuras and Rachel all by himself and making it look easy. "Hey, Pearl," Kenshiro said as he caught punches from Kaoru and Kenji and deflected them into Rachel and Kenshin. "Kenny, has anyone seen anything…weird lately?" Kenshiro was thinking and dodging at the same time, making Rachel frustrated as the Earthling nimbly dodged her attacks before he said, "No, not that I heard of. Anyone else hear about anything out fo the ordinary?" "This one has not," Kenshin said as he tried a ki blast that Kenshiro deflected into Rachel. "I didn't hear anything," Kaoru said. "Sorry, Sensei," Kenji apologized, "I didn't hear about anything."

She turned to Barit and Beate then, "You guys hear about anything weird going on?" Barit stopped time and dodged a punch from Beate before landing a hard kick to her stomach before saying, "I didn't hear anything weird going on." "Same," Beate wheezed as she got out of Super Saiyan Blue form. "What's wrong?"

"The last mission Trunks and I went on, it was weird," Pearl explained. Everyone stopped sparring as she told them about fighting Bardock as the Masked Saiyan, freeing him, fighting Mira, and how Bardock saved herself and Trunks then pulled Mira into a temporal anomaly. "After that, everything just got…hazy. We found a mask, Towa escaped, but I feel like we forgot something, or someone," Pearl said. "Weird," Rachel said, then closed her eyes. She opened them five seconds later, "Oh crap!"

A portal opened up, and five people immediately fell out of it. Everyone scattered and saw their foes, all Pearl could say was, "Holy shit…" Before them stood some of the characters from Hellsing: Father Alexander Anderson, Alucard, Heinkel Wolfe, Seras Victoria, and Yumiko Takagi. Anderson, Yumiko, and Heinkel all had ki signatures that were simply astronomical, while Alucard and Seras looked even more confident in their power than before. Pearl immediately got in front of the Himuras and said, "Get out of here! They're beyond your power!" Alucard immediately turned into his Level One Release Form and went at Kenshiro. Kenshiro and the vampire were a blur as they fought, while Anderson went after Rachel. Rachel dodged his bayonets as best she could, but Anderson was even faster than in Hellsing, and she was struggling to avoid him. Seras went straight at Pearl, while Yumiko and Heinkel went after Barit and Beate respectively.

Pearl struggled to keep up with her vampire opponent; but managed to get her into an arm lock on Seras's right arm before saying, "Why are you attacking us?!" "Orders," Seras Victoria answered as she tore her own arm off and whipped her other arm made of shadows at her. Pearl was sliced in half, but quickly made her body one piece again before kicking Seras Victoria back. Pearl saw as her friends were able to keep themselves safe, and quickly decided to help Rachel. Pearl focused and blasted him with a Majin Kamehameha, tearing through him. Rachel then roared, "Flames of Creation! Paralyzer!" Instantly, white flames erupted striking the attackers and paralyzing them all.

"What's the big idea?" she asked them as soon as they were stopped. "We were ordered to kill you. Damn it, it was that Rebecca woman," Anderson answered as his wounds healed. "More warper business," Kenshiro shook his head, "Our problems never end." "That's not all," Rachel said, "Pearl, you need to get back to the Time Vault, and fix the changes that have been made. I can't tell you what happened without causing more damage, but just trust me on this!" "I got it," Pearl said, and used Instant Transmission to reach the Time Nest, just as five large purple portals opened up in the sky, and Frieza Force Spaceships emerged!

Pearl ran inside the Time Vault to see Trunks with the Kais. "How is the investigation going?" Trunks asked Elder Kai. The Supreme Kai of Time answered, "No leads yet, but something really important must have changed. The trouble is… I can't remember what was altered!" Elder Kai said, "Hmmmm… I know what it is. It's right on the tip of my tongue." _Focus, Pearl. It's a person, there was a change. Someone important… Focus!_ Pearl concentrated hard, about her life in Conton City. Trunks said, "I feel… like I've forgotten someone important. Pearl thought harder, and then throught about the mask she and Trunks had brought back. "Where is it!?" Pearl said loudly in frustration. "Is something wrong?" Trunks asked. "Where's the mask?" she asked. "Oh, it's the mask you brought back," Trunks said, and they looked at the table where many Time Scrolls were and found it in the pile. "Who did this mask belong to, anyway?" Trunks asked.

"Was it Bardock? No, that's not it. Someone else wore this once," Trunks said, "Yeah. I knew the person who wore this mask. We were fighting to bring that person back. It was someone vitally important," Trunks continued, and Pearl felt as memories started to become clear. She remembered who it was! "We traveled together…through History…" Trunks said, "…and fought to restore it. It was my partner! Soon!" "Soon-sensei!" Pearl yelled at the same time. Trunks grabbed the Scroll and it showed a scene from AGE: 850.

Everyone watched as that Trunks prepared to wish for Soon to arrive in Tokitoki City, only for Towa to appear, and destroy Shenron before he could make the wish!

"That bitch!" Pearl yelled. "She changed History completely!" Trunks yelled, as the Time Vault shook. "Everything is falling apart!" The Supreme Kai of Time yelled. "I'll figure things out here," Trunks told Pearl as he gave her the Scroll, "You set History right!" "I will!" Pearl vowed as white light surrounded her.

 _AGE: 850_

Trunks prepared to make his wish in Tokitoki City, Towa ready to strike Shenron down. Pearl appeared between Trunks and Towa, immediaytely Unleashing her Potential. "What are you doing here!?" Towa yelled in surprise, "But how… How did you follow me this far?" Pearl blasted ki balls at Towa, who barely dodged them, "Erasing the Dragon Balls from History should have changed the outcomes of our battles! It should have changed everything, wiping out even memories!" Towa shrieked as she blasted ki balls at Pearl, faster than she expected. Towa screamed, "My plans are all ruined… You people… you people really know how to make me angry!"

Pearl and Towa went at each other. Towa was fast with her spear-baton, but Pearl had more experience as she dodged her strikes and landed a hard kick to Towa's face before blasting her back with Tri-Beam. Pearl followed up with Majin Kamehameha, but Towa tossed black and red ki at her, switching their positions and making Pearl take her own attack. Towa followed up by running her through her back, but Pearl twisted her arms and smacked Towa's ears, making her let go before Pearl pulled her weapon out of her body. Towa disappeared, and teleported to her spear-baton to grab it.

The Trunks of Age 850 watched all this and said, "I don't know how you did it, but now I know what point in History you're trying to change. I won't let you vandalize this place anymore!" He immediately turned Super Saiyan and charged at Towa, sword drawn. Towa blocked his sword, and then switched places with Pearl again. Pearl barely avoided Trunks' sword, and deflected a ki blast from Towa before blasting her back with a Super Kamehameha! Towa crashed into the wall behind her, bloody and sore, before she gasped and disappeared. Pearl pulled out her Scroll and did the same. "I could use power like that," Trunks said, before remembering Shenron. "Now I know what to wish for…"

 _AGE: 852_

When Pearl arrived, Trunks said, "It's good to have you back. The Time Shifts have all been corrected, and everything is back to normal!" "And Mira is gone as well," Elder Kai said, "It looks like we can finally have some peace for a change." "Not yet!" the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Not while Towa is still around. We still need to look for her."

"That won't be necessary," a woman's voice said, and the Supreme Kai of Time was knocked down. "KIIII!" Tokitoki yelled as Towa smirked, holding Tokitoki's Egg! "But how!?" Elder Kai exclaimed, "The Time Vault should be guarded by a barrier!" "Yes, it was," Towa said, "But not after all the changes I caused, and I managed to grab this little baby too." "So, that was your plan from the beginning!" the Supreme Kai of Time said, "You were after Tokitoki's Egg all along!" "And now with this, the revival of the Demon Realm is at hand!" Towa said, and then a portal opened, and Mira floated out. "Welcome back," Towa greeted him. Trunks flew forward, only for Mira to blast him back, knocking him out. He took aim at Pearl as well, only for someone to fly in front of her.

"Soon-sensei!" Pearl yelled as her master fell to one knee. Towa only smirked as she opened a portal and she and Mira went in it. "Pearl!" the Namekian, Soon, said, "You can destroy them for good! I know you can!" "I will, Sensei," Pearl vowed, and jumped into the portal, as Soon passed out.

 _AGE:?_

Towa saw Pearl come in and said, "You don't know when to quit, do you?" Pearl heard Trunks say from the Time Vault, "C-Can you read me? It looks like we've made a connection somehow. This Age is completely under Towa's tyrannical rule. We won't be able to help you. This will be your Final Battle, Pearl. Use the power within you to save the Universe!" "I will," Pearl promised, and cracked her neck and knuckles as she Unleashed her Potential, letting every iota of her power out. Mira laughed as his own dark aura flared out to meet Pearl's. The two of them blasted attacks at each other, Mira's Death Beam countered by Pearl's Tri-Beam, before clashing their fists. "Mira!" Towa yelled in shock as she struggled to keep standing amid the shockwaves of the clash, "What is this power you hold!? I don't remember giving you such amazing power! I can't believe this… This far exceeds my calculations!"

Mira and Pearl separated, and Mira said, "As I floated between dimensions, I thought hard about what was missing. What did they have that I didn't? I realized, it was Fighting Spirit. The Will to stand up against any foe without fear! A being like me born into incredible power is deprived of such a spirit!" Mira and Pearl clashed again, their fists flying and clashing as they flew all around the area, the shockwaves making the land beneath them tremble. Mira kicked Pearl back and blasted her with Death Beams before saying, "I can no longer declare myself the strongest, because this fight will take me beyond my limit and on to a whole new level!" "Not while I'm here! Special Beam Cannon!" Pearl yelled as she Instant Transmitted to Mira and blasted him at point blank range, and then followed up with a Super Kamehameha. Pearl flew at him as Mira healed faster than she thought anyone that wasn't the original Majin Buu could, and they slammed their fists into each other's faces with such force they were knocked on their backs. "Impossible!" Towa yelled, "How could you have Mira on the defensive!?"

Mira laughed as he stood up, "You're just what I needed. A weaker opponent wouldn't do!" Mira laughed like a madman as he and Pearl continued their battle, Pearl struggling to answer every blow he landed with one of her own. All the while, Mira laughed his head off. "Mira," Towa said, "You're laughing!?" Mira's body started to glow, and Pearl knocked him back with Tri-Beam and Towa yelled, "Look out! You're overheating! You're going past your limit! You have to stop, Mira! It's too dangerous!" Mira only kept on laughing as he flew at Pearl and slammed a fist into her stomach and kicked her back. Pearl head butted Mira and punched his face as hard as she could, before axe kicking his head. "Oh no…" Towa realized, "He can't hear me. If he doesn't stop, his core will overload and destroy this Universe! Maybe I should just run… No, there's no telling how large the explosion might be! If it's able to tear through Dimensions and break through this Egg, then…! We're poached!"

Towa flew to Pearl and said, "You there! If you don't stop Mira soon, we'll all go up in smoke!" Pearl looked at her like she was as insane as Mira as Towa said, "I-I'll lend you my aid! Just hurry and put an end to Mira's recklessness!" "Keep him occupied!" Pearl told Towa. Pearl flew down and focused her power, watching as Towa was kicked by Mira, but fought the pain to fight her creation. Towa was getting beaten fast, but she was able to keep him occupied as Pearl focused her power. "Kaaa-Meee-Haaa-Meee…" Towa managed to get behind Mira and choked him with her spear-baton, only for him to break it. "HHHHHAAAAA!" Pearl screamed out as she unleashed a Super Kamehameha so powerful that she was driven into the ground up to her ankles! Mira had no time to dodge as the blast engulfed him entirely!

Mira was only knocked out though. Towa went to him and said, "How could you go and destroy your own power limiter! You've bungled everything, right to the end! I'll have to remove your core and fix it." Mira said, "No repairs will be needed." Mira then grabbed her and stood up, choking Towa. Mira looked at Pearl and said to Towa, "I've grown past your schematics. I'm walking on my own now." Pearl then saw that Towa still had Tokitoki's Egg! "Oh no…" she whispered as Mira said, "Now, I will evolve into something beyond myself… By absorbing my own creator." "Mira!" Towa said, shocked, "But I…I was the one who made you. You would turn on me?"

A bright light enveloped them both, as Towa began to be absorbed, along with Tokitoki's Egg! "You're nothing but…a failure…" Towa weakly said, as blinding light shined all around Mira. Trunks said, "I'm getting an unusual energy reading!" The light around Mira dissipated, and he was reborn as something even more powerful. White fur covered his upper body, as did a half-skirt like Towa's was around his waist. Their symbol was on his broad chest, and his white hair was longer than before, like a Super Saiyan 4! "This feels wonderful," Mira said as he walked towards Pearl. Elder Kai yelled, "Hey! Can you hear me? Mira has absorbed all of the power inside Tokitoki's Egg! There's nothing we can do to stop him now! Quickly, escape is our only chance!" Mira raised his hand and blasted at Pearl before she could retreat. Pearl blocked the attack, struggling to fight its power, before someone walked up behind her and helped her blast it off of her.

Pearl looked to see who her savior was and exclaimed, "GOKU!" Goku smiled, "It's a little early to be giving up." Goku then went Super Saiyan Blue, and he and Pearl got ready for their battle. "Goku!?" Trunks yelled, "H-How did you get there?" Goku explained, "Whis did me a favor and sent me in." The Saiyan turned to Pearl, "I'm glad I finally get to repay the debt I owe you. This time I'm the one coming to the rescue." Mira only laughed, "I can scarcely believe the power coursing through me. Now there's no mission, no creator ordering me around. This must be how it feels to be free. The only desire I have left is to defeat you with my own hands!"

Mira then disappeared, and what seemed like black and blue buzz saws of energy surrounded Goku and Pearl. The two warriors struggled to dodge the worst, but even they got numerous cuts that Pearl struggled to heal as Mira reappeared. He kicked Goku back, then grabbed Pearl's face and hurled her aside. Pearl quickly recovered and double kicked Mira's face to stop his continued attack. Mira smirked as he bled from his mouth, "You've drawn out so much of your latent power, Majin. I respect you for that. That's why I must beat you!" "Don't forget me, Mira!" Goku yelled as he kicked Mira away from the side and blasted him with a Kamehameha. Pearl followed up with her own Tri-Beam, but Mira avoided it and his aura surrounded him, as balls of blue and black energy swirled around him and blasted outward. One knocked Pearl back, and another got Goku hard.

Trunks could only say, "This is impossible. That sort of power just shouldn't exist!" Pearl got up in time to block a kick from Mira, but Goku was hit harder Mira blasted him with an exploding ki ball. "Goku!" Elder Kai said, "Can you hear me? Use Instant Transmission to get out of there!" Goku got up and smirked as he blocked Mira's follow up punch and slammed his own ki ball into Mira, getting some space. "Lighten up old man," Goku told the Elder Kai, "I don't know about all that Timeline stuff, but I do know that this guy is ridiculously tough. But I don't see that as a reason not to fight!" Goku and Pearl flew at Mira head on, throwing punches and kicks with abandon.

Mira struggled to keep up with both warriors before he flew forward and slammed his biceps into their throats. Mira then said, "I'm pleased you've kept up with me so far. Keep fighting! Keep struggling for me!" Goku hit him with a Kamehameha in response, and Pearl blasted a Majin Kamehameha as well. Goku smirked, "Stings a bit, doesn't it. But then again, I am going at it with my full power." Pearl and Goku worked together, Pearl kicked his head as Goku slammed a fist into Mira's stomach. The two warriors then joined their power together simultaneously, "KAA-MEE-HHHAAA-MMMEEE!" Mira summoned a massive ball of dark energy to throw at them, and they unleashed all their fury, "HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku and Pearl's Super Kamehameha's tore through Mira's own attack, leaving him wide open. Pearl then felt the presence of those Z-Warriors she had fought beside, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin. She saw as Mira yelled, "What!?" As he seemed to lose control of his power. Pearl summoned what she had left and flew at him, yelling, "DRAGON FIST!" Mira could only watch as a golden dragon made from Pearl's power tore through him. "Does this mean…I lose?" Mira wondered. He chuckled, "It was…a good battle. Towa…I'm sorry…" Pearl grabbed Tokitoki's Egg out of Mira and emerged on the other side of Mira, watching as his body was disintegrated. Pearl took out her Scroll and with Goku went back to the Time Vault.

 _AGE: 852_

Trunks, Elder Kai, and Soon were waiting for them in the courtyard. Elder Kai said, "I suppose that's the end of that." "Yeah," Trunks agreed, I think we can watch over History in peace for a while now." Elder Kai said, "Only for a while?" Trunks nodded, "Someone is bound to try to disturb History again, but it's our job to stop them!" Elder Kai laughed, "The path of training never ends, eh?" "Never," Pearl and Soon both agreed. Trunks rubbed the back of his neck, "I still have a long way to go. These events taught me that much."

"Now there's no need to worry. You're not going to be alone in this endeavor. "I'm always here, Trunks," Soon told him, "Same here!" Pearl agreed. "Right!" Trunks happily said. "I told you this isn't for eating!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled. They all looked and saw Goku and the Supreme Kai of Time, the latter keeping the Egg as far from Goku as possible, "Making an omelet out of this would be crazy!" Tokitoki screeched, "KIIIIIIII!" Goku rubbed the back of his head with a stupid grin, "You have to admit it looks pretty tasty." The Supreme Kai of Time yelled, "What do you think we've been fighting for? I swear, you're worse than Mira!" Goku could only laugh and say, "Sorry!" They realized that everyone was looking at them, and the Supreme Kai of Time said, "Oh! Hey, everybody! It's almost time for a new Universe to hatch from the egg! We should all go and watch!"

"Wow!" Pearl said, as she saw the Egg start to shine. "This is a rare opportunity! You bet!" Trunks said. Trunks only smiled and watched while the Elder Kai said, "Well, well… What sort of History will we see take shape today?" Goku smiled, "I hope there's a lot of tough fighters! Just thinking about it has me…" "Feeling pumped up, right?" Elder Kai finished for him. "Hey, watch it," Goku said, "Don't steal my lines!" Everyone in the Time Vault laughed and watched as the Egg hatched.

All around them swirled emages, millions of them, more than any mortal could possible remember. Countless planets, species, and possibilities swirled all around them. Pearl could only shed tears of wonder at it all, and realized it was thanks to her that it was all possible. Afterwards, they went outside, to Conton City. The Supreme Kai of Time gathered the Dragon Balls together and had the Time Patrol gather together in the Shopping District of Conton City.

Shenron was summoned and said, "STATE YOUR WISH! I SHALL GRANT ANY WISH THAT YOU ASK!" "This isn't something we should take to Shenron. I'm a pretty capable cook you know," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "I think it's a good idea personally," Pearl said, and Tokitoki squawked, "TO-KI!" "Eh…I know… Okay then, the bird's right…" the Supreme Kai of Time relented, "We do have a lot of mouths to feed." "The Dragon Balls are not for ordering take out!" Elder Kai said. "Why not?" Beerus asked, "After all, it is a festive occasion. "Seriously!" the Supreme Kai of Time agreed with the God of Destruction. "In that case, can you whip us up a feast that'll leave everyone here stuffed and satisfied, with plenty of leftovers?" the Supreme Kai of Time asked Shenron. "CONSIDER IT DONE!" Shenron declared, and instantly, more food than Pearl thought was ever possible appeared, with tables and all the necessary accouterments, enough for every Time Patroller!

Pearl and all her friends got plates piled high. As they ate, Pearl told them how she saved the Universe, while they told her about how five whole armies, alternate versions of the Frieza Force, all invaded while she was fighting Towa and Mira. They all talked and feasted to their hearts' content. The day was saved, and peace was restored once more. It was one of the greatest days of Pearl's life, with more yet to come

 **(Ending Theme: Confident by Demi Lovato)**

 **Author's Note: Main story is over! Next Chapter is the last one for this story! Man it took me so long! I could cry! Almost Over!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Epilogue: A Wedding for Heroes**

The months between Pearl's final battle with Towa and Mira and her wedding to Kenshiro were peaceful. Nothing world threatening happened, Rachel, Bage, Amaya, and Hirohito had a hand in making sure that any warpers that wanted to cause trouble would regret it, with help from Ryo and his permanent destruction of Shadlyn and Yuu. With the peace finally settled, Rachel, with Ryo's help, was able to bring her Mother back from the dead. No one who saw mother and daughter reunite could stop the tears from falling from their eyes. Rachel ensured her Mother, Yumi, was ready for a new life. Yumi chose to move to Cashew Village, along with the Himuras and Takani Megumi. Megumi got to work as a doctor, while Yumi became a teacher, Kenshin and Kaoru divided their time between raising Kenji, starting a farm, and starting a Kendo Dojo.

In time, the day arrived for her and Kenshiro to be married. In accordance with Cashew Village's traditions, Pearl wore a black kimono and veil to represent the cool, dark, and feminine force of Yin, while Kenshiro wore a white kimono to represent the hot, light, and masculine force of Yang. As Kenshiro previously explained to her, she had to go to the graves of Shurayuki and Shiro, Kenshiro's parents, and kowtowed to their graves three times. High Priest Hideaki declared, "Shurayuki and Shiro, this woman, Pearl, wishes to join your family by marrying your son, Kenshiro. If you are displeased with her as your daughter, I implore you to give us a sign!" Hideaki and Pearl were the only ones at the graveyard, all the rest of the guests, and Kenshiro, were waiting outside of it.

Bright light filled the sky, everyone looked up in shock as The Supreme Kai of Time appeared in her adult form, dressed in a shoulder-baring kimono of white and gold, with two people floating down with her. One was Shurayuki, dressed in a sky-blue kimono and looking like a Queen, while the other looked like a slightly older, and thinner version of Kenshiro, dressed in a green kimono the same shade as freshly cut grass. The only major physical difference was this man's eyes were softer than his son's. "SH-SHIRO! SHURAYUKI!" Hideaki cried in amazement. "Greetings," The Supreme Kai of Time said, sounding like a Goddess. "I am Chronoa, the Goddess of Time. Pearl and Kenshiro have loyally served me for a year, and saved this world many times," the Supreme Kai of Time said, as she produced a giant Scroll, and showed Kenshiro and Pearl training, the battles they fought, and the battles Pearl fought and won with help from his training.

"In return for their service to me," the Supreme Kai of Time explained, "I have decided to allow Kenshiro's parents, Shiro and Shurayuki, a day on Earth that they may give their blessing to Kenshiro and Pearl's marriage." Shiro and Shurayuki stepped forward to the still bowing Pearl. "Pearl, stand up," Shurayuki told her. Pearl did and saw the halos over Shiro and Shurayuki's heads. The two dead people embraced Pearl, and said, "Of all the women in the Universe, we're proud that Kenshiro chose you to be his wife." Pearl broke out in happy tears as Hideaki lead her down to the wedding procession.

They were all led to the Village Square, where the whole village was waiting, along with Ryo and all his friends, along with Barit, Taoretta, June, Amaya, Bage, Hirohito, Yumi, Kenshin, a pregnant seeming Kaoru, Kenji, Megumi, Beate, and Rachel, and Soon as well, standing tallest. Pearl's whole family watched as Pearl and Kenshiro stood in front of Cashew Village and she and Kenshiro made their heartfelt vows. Shiro and Shurayuki with Jinbei and Kamiki raised their cups and toasted Buudikka and Glutto with a loud, "KAMBAI!" and as they drank, their families were united as one. The next hours were a whirl for Pearl as she and Kenshiro and their friends shared their stories with all who asked, statues of Kenshiro, Beate, Jade, Shurayuki, Bage, Amaya, Barit, and Brocc were presented to everyone. Food and drink flowed, the only feast that could compare was the one the Supreme Kai of Time wished for after Pearl defeated Towa and Mira.

There was music and dancing, Ryo and Bage entertained people with a sumo match between them and showed off their warper powers to do magic 'tricks'. Barit and Amaya put up a small spar that left the villagers thrilled, along with Buudikka who happily showed her skills that let her be a Tenkaichi Budokai champion. Pearl danced around with Kenshiro in traditional dances of his village, following his lead enough to not miss a step, enough for people to think she had known the dances all along. The celebration lasted well into the night, before at last Kenshiro and Pearl decided it was time to leave. They had bought a cabin before now, nearby Jinbei and Kamiki's own house and farm. Kenshiro floated up and declared, "Thank you! Everyone! This is truly one of the greatest days of my life!" Everyone cheered at his announcement. "But now, my wife and I, must go, to enjoy our honeymoon!"

The villagers cheered again, with a number of saucy people including Ryo and Jade giving hearty wolf whistles. The villagers who were married all lined up in pairs and raised their arms to form a tunnel. Kenshiro floated down and took Pearl's hand. Together, the two of them ran through the tunnel of people, everyone's faces were smiling and wishing them luck as they ran. The last couples they ran past were their parents. Both couples watched their children run with joyful tears in their eyes. Pearl could only laugh during the whole run as she and Kenshiro reached their new home and he lifted her up. She pulled him into a kiss as they crossed the threshold into a new life, and even greater adventure…

 **The End**


End file.
